


Burning passion

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is feisty, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Astra has a secret, Dean!Cat, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jeremiah is still with his family in this one, Lena owns L-Corp on the side, Maggie has a family, Pick-Up Lines, Professor!Astra, Professor!Lena, Sanvers and Karlena centric, Sanvers and Karlena endgame, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Some angst, buckle up for the slow burn, don't mind me slipping in characters from other shows, enemies appear, side-ships sail by, some smut, summer breaks, the school has a soccer team, their lives throughout college and after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 74
Words: 222,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara finds herself drawn to Miss Luthor, even when she learns about the alien detection device she made. Lena notices Kara easily, but wants to be mindful of her position as a professor.Alex is annoyed when she learns Maggie will be sharing a room with her. Things change as she finds herself falling for Maggie, however, Maggie doesn't believe in soulmates. Maggie digs how feisty Alex can be and it scares her to be falling for Alex, who is waiting for her soulmate.This is the story of how their lives entangle with one another and unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara is zipping her suitcase shut, ready to go to college when she hears her sister groan loudly. “I can help you with your suitcase,” she offers, seeing how Alex is laying on top of her suitcase.

“My suitcase is not the problem,” Alex replies as she rolls around to face her sister. She sighs deeply and touches her index finger to her lips, feeling a cold sensation prickling through them. “It’s my soulmate again, they’re kissing someone, again,” she explains frustratingly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says sympathetically while placing a hand on Alex’s knee to offer her some comfort. “Maybe your soulmate is trying to find you,” she reasons, although that won’t do for her sister.

“I don’t believe that,” Alex huffs as she moves to sit up. “It’s more than one kiss and this isn’t the first time,” she points out truthfully, having felt this many times. “For all I know my soulmate is someone who rejects the idea of soulmates, you know some people do.”

“Maybe your soulmate is experimenting,” Kara tries. She is aware that she’s just guessing in the hopes to make Alex feel better.

“This sucks,” Alex whispers, because personally she does believe in the idea of soulmates, although lately not so strong anymore. “And it’s stupid anyway. I mean come on, if you kiss the wrong person, you get a cold feeling on your lips, so my soulmate definitely knows they’ve been kissing the wrong person.”

Kara can’t argue with that logic, because that’s how the whole soulmate thing works. When you kiss someone who isn’t your soulmate, both people feel a cold touch on their lips, like ice and so do their actual soulmates. If you kiss your actual soulmate, you get a warm burning feeling on your lips without actually getting burned. The only way to know for sure that someone is your soulmate is by kissing them.

Alex continues to groan while she closes her suitcase, wondering when the cold sensation will stop. It’s a good thing it can only be felt by two wrong people kissing and not if her soulmate would kiss someone else’s neck. The thought of the latter and more makes her shiver.

“Hey, I’m here,” Lucy says while she swings their door open. “You two ready or what?”

“Almost done, Luce,” Kara answers with a smile.

“What’s the matter?” Lucy asks Alex, hearing her grumble and seeing her slam her fist against the wall. “Damn, that ought to hurt.”

“It’s my soulmate again,” Alex hisses while she nurses her right hand.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Lucy replies, letting out a small sigh. She gestures Alex to let her see her right hand. “Your knuckles are going to bruise a little.”

Kara lifts her suitcase up along with Alex’s. “We’re good to go, I think,” she says, feeling excited to go to college. It’s a whole new experience and she can hardly wait, although she will miss Midvale.

“This is going to be a long drive,” Alex says, since National City isn’t around the corner.

“It’s going to be awesome!” Lucy shouts happily. “Finally we get to go to college and live in a dorm, how cool is that?”

“I agree,” Kara replies, nodding her head. “Our gap year to travel a bit was fun, but yeah I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Lots of people take a gap year, Kar,” Lucy points out, given they definitely aren’t going to be the only ones who did that. “It doesn’t matter that we’re nineteen, tons of students are going to be our age or even older, who knows.”

“We should go,” Alex insists while she tries to take her suitcase over from Kara. “I can carry my own suitcase, Kara.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara replies, rolling her eyes as she hands Alex her suitcase. She shakes her head when her sister carries it with her right hand she just bruised moments ago.

“Don’t forget your glasses, babe,” Lucy says to Kara as she runs up to her desk to grab them. “Here you go,” she whispers while she puts them on her friend’s nose.

“Oh Rao, I almost forgot,” Kara whispers, knowing she can’t be careless like that. “Thanks, Luce.”

“What are friends for,” Lucy replies, winking at Kara.

It’s a relief for Kara that aside from Alex, Lucy knows her secret too, which had been her idea. When she arrived on earth at age thirteen, Lucy was the first mutual friend she made with her sister. A year later she told Lucy her secret, who reacted quite well because Lucy wanted to celebrate it.

“Don’t let Kara pick any of the songs,” Alex says to Lucy as they walk out the door.

“Hey!” Kara says, feigning offence. “My taste in music is not bad,” she continues, pouting. “At least I didn’t go through a punk phase.”

“Which we will never speak of again,” Alex replies, wanting to ignore she ever had that phase.

“I liked it,” Lucy comments. “Besides, neither one of you gets to pick the music anyway,” she dryly points out. “My car, my music. Deal with it, bitches.”

“So rude,” Kara whispers while she hoists her suitcase in the trunk of Lucy’s car.

“You’re going to be stuck with me throughout college,” Lucy grins.

“Is it too late to change which room we’re in?” Alex teasingly asks Kara, winking at Lucy.

“You can sleep outside if you want,” Lucy says as she fishes her keys out of her pocket. “Who wants shotgun?”

“Why would I want a gun?” Kara asks with a puzzled look on her face.

“That’s not what I meant, Kar,” Lucy answers, laughing lightly. “Come on weirdo, we talked about this,” she says lightly.

“Oh yes!” Kara replies suddenly, remembering.

“Shotgun,” Alex calls out before hopping in Lucy’s car.

“I guess I’ll sit in the back then,” Kara sighs while she slowly opens the door.

“You can just hop in you know?” Lucy comments, gesturing around at how there’s no roof on her car.

“I know,” Kara replies, aware of that. “I’m just worried I’d break something.”

“Try not to break any chairs this year and you’ll be good,” Lucy teases.

“That was an accident, Luce,” Kara retorts. “I didn’t mean to break those chairs in high school.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena looks into the mirror as she smooths her blouse over to rid them from possible crinkles. Tomorrow a new school year will begin and she knows she’ll be seeing a lot of new faces again in her classes. She is the youngest professor the college here in National City has, being only twenty-six years old and this will be her second year of teaching. The only reason she became a professor so early on is because she skipped several grades when she was younger, always having been smart.

She had hardly been fourteen when she went to college and even then she found herself at the top of her class. When she applied to become a professor, she was hired on the spot. Putting on some red lipstick, she feels she is ready to go for the briefing. It’s important so she can get her official schedule, which probably won’t be the same as last year’s schedule.

Her loft is hardly two blocks away from the school which comes in handy to arrive there fast whenever necessary and it also helps to get home fast. She takes a deep breath and with that she’s out the door and on her way to school for that briefing with her colleagues.

“Miss Luthor, there you are,” Cat says when she sees Lena walking in.

“I assure you I am on time, Miss Grant,” Lena replies politely to the dean of the school.

“You are,” Cat confirms, waving her hand to dismiss Lena.

Lena sits down on one of the chairs, noticing how the other professors have gathered as well. She makes a mental note to come earlier next time, just in case. Cat is the woman who hired her a year ago and she would describe her as cold at times but fair. Cat is more than simply the dean given how the woman also teaches history.

“Here is your schedule, Miss Luthor,” Cat says while handing it over to Lena. “As you may notice, I increased your hours.”

Lena glances down at her schedule to check and sees that Cat is right. “Thank you, Miss Grant,” she replies respectfully, especially since more hours is what she had been asking for.

“We have a new professor who will be joining us this school year,” Cat announces while she leans against her desk. “They will be teaching astronomy.”

Lena knits her eyebrows together because she’s the one who had been teaching students astronomy last year. “Excuse me,” she says, cutting in. “Not to be rude here, but am I not the professor who teaches astronomy?”

“You used to be,” Cat answers. “Someone with higher qualifications applied,” she explains dryly. “If you take a close look at your schedule, you will see I appointed you for math instead.”

Lena studies her schedule again, noticing how her astronomy classes have been swapped with math. Okay, it’s not so bad because she still has her name next to science, which is her favorite to teach, though she can’t say it doesn’t sting a bit that someone has higher qualifications than her in astronomy.

Cat clears her throat when there’s a knock on her door. “That will be our new astronomy professor,” she says to the others. “You may enter!” she loudly calls out.

Lena watches how a woman, who looks admirable, walks in. One thing that catches her eye immediately is the white strand in her hair, which jumps out and is impossible to miss.

“Everyone, this is Miss Kryptee,” Cat says, introducing the new professor.

“Hello,” Lena says quietly to the woman who takes a seat next to her. “I’m Miss Luthor, but you can call me Lena.” She very much prefers to be called by her name when it comes to colleagues.

“I am Astra,” Astra replies silently.

“It sounds like you were born for this job,” Lena comments lightly, chuckling a bit.

“Quite,” Astra replies indifferently. It’s far too easy to fool humans and to pose as a teacher, though she’s not here for pleasantries. She is here because she has been informed her niece will be attending this school and she would much prefer to keep an eye on her.

“This is your schedule,” Cat says as she hands it to Astra. “If you have any questions, you know where to find me.”

Astra hardly listens to the boring briefing and it amuses her how Cat sees everyone here as if they would be less, or at least that’s the vibe she gets from her. It was a surprise for her people when she told them she, General Astra, would do this. When she applied to become a professor, she did not only apply for astronomy.

She had applied for science as well, but alas Cat was adamant about already having an excellent professor for science. Truthfully, she was tempted to use her strength when this flimsy excuse of a dean claimed a certain Miss Luthor has higher qualifications than she does when it comes to science, which was very insulting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Home sweet home,” Lucy says as she parks her car. “Let’s go find our room.”

Kara reaches out to grab Alex’s suitcase, but her sister swats her hand away.

“I got it, Kara,” Alex sighs, not needing her sister’s help. So what if the knuckles of her right hand are a bit blue and purple? It’s not like she broke her hand so it’s fine.

“This place looks huge,” Kara says in awe, considering this college here in National City is so much bigger than their high school in Midvale was.

“We can get our schedules once we’re settled in our room,” Lucy says, eager to see which classes she’ll be sharing with Kara and Alex.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alex agrees, wanting to ditch her suitcase first.

“I hope our professors will be nice,” Kara muses, curious to see who she’ll have. “Our high school teacher was friendly.”

“You’re going to get a mix in here,” Lucy assumes. “Some professors will be okay while others are going to be annoying,” she says, feeling like she’ll be right.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Alex comments. “Our first day is tomorrow anyway.”

“I’m going to try out for the soccer team,” Lucy announces, wanting to stay in shape.

“Oooh soccer,” Kara replies, thinking about trying out as well.

“No way, Kara,” Alex says, shaking her head. “You shouldn’t try out for it. It’s not a good idea with your powers.”

“Not fair,” Kara mumbles as they walk towards their room. “I can control it. I’ll kick the ball gently.”

“Gently,” Lucy snorts. “That’s not really how you’re supposed to play soccer.”

“I could be the person who stands in the goal,” Kara suggests.

“As if,” Alex replies, still disagreeing. “What if you fly up to catch the ball or what if you destroy the ball with your hands?” she asks, wanting Kara to understand the risk.

“Okay fine,” Kara sighs, relenting. “I’ll just be a supporter from the sidelines then I guess,” she says sadly, disappointed that she can’t do more normal things.

“Who the fuck are you??” Alex asks when she sees a girl in their room.

“Maggie,” Maggie answers. “Maggie Sawyer,” she says, raising an eyebrow at the raging girl. “And you?”

“This is our room,” Alex replies. “Get out,” she says coldly, pointing her finger outside the door.

“It’s my room as well,” Maggie points out, putting her hands on her sides. She’s not going to let anyone kick her out when this is supposed to be her room, which she has to share with the three lovely sunshines that just walked in.

“Like hell it is,” Alex says, disagreeing. “I’m sharing this room with my sister and my best friend.”

Maggie yawns and places herself on top of the bed she picked out. “What happened to your hand?” she asks, nodding her head towards the girl’s lovely colored right hand.

“None of your business,” Alex snaps. She’s in a bad mood today and nobody should mess with her.

“Are you always such a firecracker?” Maggie asks amusingly. She has a feeling she’s going to like that girl who seems to hold so much anger in her.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara says, introducing herself. “Are you sure you’re in this room?” she asks, thinking it could be a mistake. “We thought it would be the three of us,” she explains.

“I’m sure,” Maggie answers. “This is the room they appointed me to,” she explains, shrugging. “Y’all know each room has either two or four people in it, right? Not three, not one.”

“Argh,” Lucy grumbles. “No, we weren’t aware,” she says, having thought three was fine.

“Four beds, four people,” Maggie points out, gesturing towards the four beds.

“I’m Lucy Lane,” Lucy says, finally introducing herself as well. If Maggie is going to be their roommate for at least one year, they need to make it work to get along. “The firecracker here is Alex Danvers.”

“Don’t call me that, Luce,” Alex whispers, not wanting to be stuck with such a stupid nickname.

“So,” Maggie says curiously to Alex, “who’d you punch?”

“A wall,” Alex mutters as she selects her bed.

“Which study did you choose?” Lucy asks Maggie curiously.

“Criminology,” Maggie answers. “One day I want to join the police and become a detective,” she explains briefly. “What about you guys?”

“I’m mostly here for general studies,” Lucy answers, not really having a specific study in mind. “I need to sharpen up some things such as math and someday I want to join the military or something, but I’m not entirely sure yet,” she says, since she didn’t make a permanent decision so far.

“I’m here to study bio-engineering,” Alex says, plopping her suitcase down on her bed without elaborating further.

“I chose journalism,” Kara says with a bright smile. “Maybe I can be a reporter someday.”

“Are you two non-identical twins or something?” Maggie asks curiously, pointing between Kara and Alex.

“No, we’re not,” Kara answers. “The Danvers family adopted me when I was younger,” she explains, leaving it at that.

“I see,” Maggie replies, nodding.

“I’m going to go get my schedule,” Alex says, already about the halfway out the door.

“Wait for us, babe,” Lucy replies as she grasps Kara’s hand, tugging her along.

Maggie would ask if Lucy and Alex are a thing, but the firecracker already said Lucy is her best friend so clearly they aren’t involved like that. “Wait up,” she says as she leaps from her bed. “I need to get my schedule too, might as well tag along.”

“Whatever,” Alex mumbles when Maggie follows them.

“You’re not going to punch me for it, are you?” Maggie asks Alex, not worried about it at all.

“No, I’m not,” Alex answers, sighing as she lets up a little. “I’m sorry, it’s not you I’m angry at,” she says, softer this time. “My mood was already down the drain before I got here.”

Maggie wasn’t taking Alex’s mood personal anyway. “That bad huh?” she asks, noticing the scowl on Alex’s face.

“Yeah kind of,” Alex says while she runs the fingers of her left hand over the bruised knuckles of her right hand. “My soulmate is some kind of asshole, going around kissing people.”

“I’m not sure if I believe in soulmates,” Maggie says, feeling like it’s all a bit odd.

“How can you not believe in soulmates?” Alex asks, surprised to hear Maggie wouldn’t believe in it. “What about the whole cold and warm thing when it comes to kissing?”

“I do believe in that part,” Maggie clarifies. “It’s just that it sounds kind of weird that there’s some person out there who is assigned to be yours, you know? Sounds kind of forced if you ask me,” she explains, definitely not a fan of it all. “What if you’re absolutely crazy about someone who sets all your nerve endings on fire when you kiss them, but kissing them feels cold because they’re not your soulmate? Are you just supposed to be like okay bye, you’re not it?”

“I’m not convinced about your theory,” Alex replies, disagreeing. “I don’t see how anyone would be able to feel that way for someone who isn’t their soulmate,” she says, feeling like there’s no way that can happen.

“But what if it does, Danvers?” Maggie retorts. “You sound like a hopeless romantic, waiting for a true love’s kiss.”

“And you sound like a pessimist who fails to accept what has been scientifically proven, Sawyer,” Alex throws back.

Maggie wouldn’t say she’s a pessimist; she’s merely being a realist even though Alex fails to see that. “I’m not going to let science dictate who I should or shouldn’t be with, nerd,” she comments lightly, amused by how much Alex wants to prove her wrong.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, everyone,” Lena says loudly once her students seem to have settled. Given how it looks like there are about fifty of them, it’s going to be difficult to remember their names. “I am Miss Luthor,” she continues, introducing herself. If she needs to call a student forward, she can do so by using the cheat list on her desk. It’s a list with a picture of each one of her students with their name next to it since she’d be lost without that list.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor.”

“This is math class,” Lena announces loud and clear. “Those of you who are in the wrong class, this is your opportunity to leave,” she says, seeing a few students getting up. It happened last year as well that despite the schedules looking rather detailed some manage to end up in the wrong class by mistake.

“I wish I was in the wrong class,” Lucy quietly mutters. “I really hate math.”

“Math is not so bad,” Kara whispers, definitely not hating it. “Once you get the hang of it, it’s actually easy.”

“I have to say I’m with Kara on this one,” Alex whispers, offering Lucy an apologetic look. “It’s not exactly fun, but it’s a piece of cake for me.”

“Well I suck at it,” Lucy whispers, sighing because this class is going to be a struggle for her.

“I hate math too,” Maggie whispers, siding with Lucy on this one.

“Of course you do, I’m not surprised,” Alex huffs. “You always seem to have an opinion that doesn’t match mine,” she whispers frustratingly.

“And you always take it so personally,” Maggie silently quips.

“We’re getting along so great,” Kara whispers with a forced smile. Her attention is drawn towards the enormous board against the wall that stretches all the way from the left side near the window to the right side near the door, where Miss Luthor is writing something with chalk.

“I have astronomy after this,” Alex whispers, smiling as she looks forward to it.

“So do I,” Kara whispers happily while keeping her eyes trained on the board.

“I thought you said you’re studying journalism,” Maggie recalls, keeping her voice low. “Why would you take an astronomy class for?”

“Because it’s one of my favorites,” Kara answers quietly. She’s allowed to follow the classes she wants, which doesn’t mean she’s not studying journalism because she is.

“I have astronomy as well,” Lucy whispers, happy to hear they’ll be sharing another class. “It can always come in handy someday or something,” she explains, to let them know why she picked it.

“I’ve opted for that class as well,” Maggie whispers, grinning lightly as Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s interesting and I agree with Lucy that it can come in handy someday.”

“I have history last,” Kara whispers, eyeing her schedule for a moment since Miss Luthor is still busy with that piece of chalk anyway.

“You lost me there,” Lucy whispers, smiling in relief that she didn’t scoop that one up. “I heard the dean herself is teaching that one, so I’d say have fun dying.”

“It can’t be that bad, Luce,” Kara whispers, not caring who teaches it. “Do you have history?” she asks Alex and Maggie.

“I don’t,” Alex answers quietly, shaking her head.

“I have it,” Maggie whispers, confirming it when she looks at her schedule. “You’ll be stuck with me there.”

“Okay,” Kara whispers with a smile. “You can sit next to me,” she suggests.

Lena turns around, facing her students and hearing how some are whispering, though they quickly quiet down before she gets a chance to reprimand them. “Is there anyone who thinks they can solve this math equation?” she asks as she looks at her students.

Last year Lena did this frequently to test who would step forward and last year when she did this on the first day, nobody got it right. Not that she would expect anyone to get it right given what she wrote down is advanced math and is something she has yet to teach them, although not for another year. If anything, it is to give them a small preview of what awaits them. A year ago she only taught the freshmen math, while now she will be teaching every grade math.

“I’m so lost right now,” Lucy whispers. She stares at whatever that’s supposed to be that Miss Luthor wrote down, not understanding a single bit from it. “There’s no way I’m ever going to pass math,” she sighs.

Alex studies what’s scribbled onto the board, trying to see if she can make sense of it because she should be smart enough for this.

“Can I?” Kara asks loudly, raising her hand because she’s unsure if she’s supposed to just go up there or wait to be called forward. “I think I can solve it, Miss Luthor.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, surprised to hear one of her students is actually taking the bait. “Yes, you may,” she replies, making a gesture with her hand for the girl to approach the board. “And you are?” she asks, to save herself time from having to look through the list.

“I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara answers while she walks up to the front of the class. It feels like everyone else’s eyes are burning into her back, which makes her a bit nervous.

“You think you can solve this, Kara?” Lena asks curiously as she hands the girl the piece of chalk.

Kara nearly drops the piece of chalk, feeling a lot more nervous now that she’s up close with Miss Luthor. She likes how her raven hair is neatly tied together, how her skin reflects the moonlight, the click of her heels on the floor, those emerald green eyes which look like puzzle pieces from a puzzle she needs to put together and the hint of red lipstick on her lips.

“Kara?” Lena asks again, still waiting for an answer. It’s odd how the girl suddenly looks frozen, as if anxiety overwhelmed her, although the way Kara is staring at her is something different. The way those blue eyes search hers is refreshing and it’s like looking directly at two pools she wants to swim in.

“Yes,” Kara answers, snapping out of her daze and slipping back into focus. “I believe I can solve this,” she says confidently.

“Very well,” Lena replies, composed as ever as she steps aside. “Solve it,” she says challengingly. If the girl would actually be able to solve it, she might as well let her skip the rest of the math classes for this year.

Kara looks at all the numbers and to her they are all puzzle pieces which naturally click together, revealing the solution while she moves the piece of chalk, minding herself to go at a human speed. One of the many benefits of her powers is once she learns something, she can’t unlearn it and she can literally look at a page in a book and remember every word.

Lena is rendered speechless when Kara does manage to solve the math equation which she is not supposed to learn for another year and she wouldn’t admit aloud that the way the girl smiles make her melt just a little, seeing how proud Kara appears for solving it. The girl who seemed nervous and a tad shy at first has now become a mix between a puppy and a sunshine.

Kara puts the piece of chalk down and rubs her hands together to clean them. “Did I get it right, Miss Luthor?” she asks, her smile faltering just so since her professor didn’t say anything yet.

“You did,” Lena answers, not concealing the fact that she is impressed. “Well done, Kara,” she says proudly. “You may return to your seat.” She watches how the girl smiles even brighter as she walks away and she knows she’s going to keep an eye on her, to see what else Kara is capable of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex bumps directly into Kara when her sister stops walking out of the blue. “Kara,” she mutters, sighing. “Keep walking,” she says while she gives her sister a push.

“Earth to Kara,” Lucy comments teasingly, waving her hand in front of Kara’s face. “You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”

Kara slowly closes her mouth and swallows hard, trying to process her shock. “That’s my aunt,” she whispers quietly and the second the words leave her lips, Astra is looking directly at her. Right, super hearing, of course her aunt can hear her when she whispers.

“What!?” Alex whisper-shouts, shocked. As far as she knows Kara only has her cousin and nobody else because everybody else died.

“I didn’t know she was alive until now,” Kara replies quietly. She’s going to need a lot of answers from her aunt, especially answers about what Astra is doing here, at school.

Astra purses her lips ever so slightly as she looks around, waiting for everyone to sit down. She will speak with Kara in due time, aware of how confused her niece must be. “Sit down,” she demands loudly.

Alex sighs when she notices only the front row still has empty seats and of course Maggie is sitting on the front row, already smirking at her. Someday she’s going to wipe that smirk off of her face.

“She seems strict,” Maggie whispers when Alex, Kara and Lucy sit down near her.

“Yeah, sort of,” Lucy whispers awkwardly, sensing that Kara’s aunt probably has the same powers as Kara, which makes it a bad idea to even whisper during this class.

“Shhh,” Alex hushes silently. “I want to concentrate.”

“I agree with Alex,” Kara whispers quickly, desperately hoping they’ll be silent. It would be so awkward if her aunt would have to hear them whisper throughout her class.

“I am G- Miss Kryptee,” Astra says loudly, nearly having slipped up and introduced herself as General Astra.

Kara’s jaw drops, shocked to hear that her aunt chose a name like that and she knows for a fact that’s not Astra’s last name at all. Obviously Kryptee must be a hint towards Krypton and it’s not a smart one. Couldn’t her aunt at least pick a casual last name, like Smith? That would have blended in better.

“I will show you the constellations,” Astra announces as she flips the lights off and turns a projector on. “You there in the back, silence!” she reprimands.

Kara rests her chin in the palm of her hand, hoping her aunt will be careful because the student in the back was whispering, which means the only reasonable excuse for humans would be that the professor noticed their lips moving. She can’t wait to talk with Astra and thankfully there’s a lunch break after this class before she has to head off to her next class.

Astra notices how Kara’s eyes don’t leave her and how her niece is hardly concentrating to what she is teaching, although Kara already has this knowledge. She didn’t find her niece right away, not that it’s odd given how Kara has been blending in with humans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex doesn’t blame her sister when at the end of the class Kara mentions she wants to stay a moment longer to have a word with their professor. “I’ll see you soon,” she whispers, squeezing her sister’s shoulder.

“Save me a seat,” Kara replies, not really bothering to whisper.

“The cafeteria in this place is huge,” Lucy gushes as she walks towards it with Alex, noticing that Maggie is walking next to them as well. “Do you know anyone here, Maggie?” she asks curiously.

“I don’t,” Maggie answers, shaking her head lightly. “Before I got here I went to school in Blue Springs, Nebraska,” she explains, letting them know she’s new to this city.

“We don’t know anyone yet either,” Lucy replies, shrugging. “There are lots of new people here anyway, so it doesn’t make a difference.”

“You two were awfully silent in astronomy,” Maggie points out, especially if she compares it to how much they whispered during math.

“Can you blame us though?” Lucy asks, giving Maggie a curious look. “One whisper from someone and she was directly at their throat,” she says, finding it rather intimidating. “She’d be good to join the military.”

“I agree with that,” Maggie replies, definitely able to see it in Miss Kryptee. “There is something very regal about the way she carries herself in the way she demands respect with her eyes.”

“You could say that,” Alex comments dryly, refraining from mentioning how Kara’s aunt could use her laser eyes on them, which she assumes the woman definitely has.

“I like that table in the back,” Lucy says while she points at an empty table in the back.

“Looks good to me,” Alex agrees, nodding. “Where are you going to sit, Sawyer?”

“At the same table,” Maggie answers, ignoring how Alex frowns. “If you feel like punching today, you should know I bite back,” she says sharply, giving Alex a fair warning.

“Whatever,” Alex grumbles as she looks at her right hand. Her knuckles are still a bit blue, but it should go away in a few days. “I don’t care where you sit, as long as you don’t bore me with your theories that hold no scientific evidence whatsoever.”

“Wouldn’t want to bore the nerd,” Maggie replies teasingly. “You’re feisty, Danvers,” she says, wanting to add she likes that, but she doesn’t say it. “Why’d you get your panties in a twist just because I have a different opinion?”

“Because science says-”

“Try again,” Maggie says, cutting Alex off. “I don’t want to hear what science says,” she goes on, getting tired of hearing that same line over and over again. “I’ve had times where I kissed girls and even though the kisses were cold because they weren’t my soulmate, I did enjoy kissing them.”

“Fine, we each have a different opinion,” Alex concludes, dropping it because she won’t be able to change Maggie’s mind. It’s odd how much energy she seemed to put into it, which she blames on still feeling annoyed at whoever her soulmate is.

“So you’re gay?” Lucy bluntly asks Maggie.

“I am,” Maggie confirms. “And proud,” she adds.

“Cool,” Lucy replies, flashing a smile at Maggie. “I’m bisexual and proud too,” she says, smiling more when Maggie is smiling back at her. “And Alex is-”

“Shutting you up,” Alex interrupts Lucy, placing a hand over her friend’s mouth. She doesn’t need Lucy to tell people about her sexuality, especially not the person who has been pestering her since she got here yesterday.

“In the closet, got it,” Maggie comments, winking at Alex.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex says as she places her free hand over Maggie’s mouth. She’s not in the closet, hah, no. Only half, so that doesn’t count because her family and friends know she’s a lesbian and that’s good enough for her.

“I see you are all getting along,” Kara says with a hint of sarcasm when she approaches them. “You know that’s not how you’re supposed to hold hands right?”

“Shut up, Kara,” Alex mutters.

“Unfortunately you only have two hands,” Kara replies teasingly.

Lucy laughs lightly as they all take a seat at the table and of course Kara immediately puts her lunch on the table.

Alex wants to ask Kara how it went, but since Maggie is sitting with them that’s not a good idea at all and it doesn’t help that Maggie shares a room with them. When she came here she thought she’d have her privacy with her sister and her best friend, but now they’re stuck with the extra roommate who is as attractive as she is annoying.

“Mmphf,” Kara moans as she eats her delicious sandwich.

“She gets like that with food,” Lucy explains to Maggie. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m going to be in our room a bit later after classes,” Maggie reveals casually.

“Okay,” Alex replies, feeling relieved because that means she’ll have a proper chance to talk with Kara and Lucy.

“I’ll be trying out for the soccer team,” Maggie explains, although they might not even be interested to know why she’ll be later.

“Oh shoot,” Lucy says suddenly. “I plan to try out as well, so you’ll see me there.”

Kara had said before she would be on the sidelines as a supporter, but her plans have changed a bit now. She didn’t really get to talk much with her aunt considering Astra gave her a note with her address on it, so after her last class she’s going to go visit her aunt, who apparently doesn’t live far away from this school. Astra promised her they’ll talk then considering they’ll have more privacy.

“That’s a lot of food, Kara,” Alex comments, her eyes widening at the sight of it. “The budget on your card is going to be empty fast,” she points out, since they all have a special school card to use in this cafeteria to buy themselves lunch. There is a limited budget on each card, unless their parents would pay extra to increase that budget.

“It’s good that I have a second card then,” Kara replies with a smile. “Jeremiah gave it to me before we left,” she explains.

“Of course he did,” Alex says, smiling now too. She should have known her dad would take Kara’s appetite into consideration, he always does.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara smiles friendly as she takes a seat next to Maggie for their history class and she knows her sister has been grumpy with Maggie, but that doesn’t mean she’d be grumpy with her too. It’s understandable that everyone has a different opinion when it comes to soulmates. Personally she believes in it given she already kissed the wrong people a few times and it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t only her lips that had a cold touch when she kissed the wrong people, it left all of her with a cold feeling.

“Hi, I’m Mike,” a guy says as he sits down next to Kara. “What’s your name or should I call you babe?” he asks, winking at Kara.

Maggie rolls her eyes at the boy with the lame line, surprised when Kara hardly seems bothered by it.

“I’m Kara,” Kara answers, offering Mike a small smile. “Only Luce calls me babe,” she says, kindly letting him know not to call her that.

“Are you and this Luce seeing each other?” Mike asks, sounding curious.

“Oh yes, we are,” Kara answers with a bright smile. It’s an odd question because she sees Lucy every day and has been for six years, well aside from the few days where she didn’t see her best friend, but still. “I see her often and I will see her again later today because she’s one of my roommates.”

Mike frowns and stares at Kara. “Are you and Luce… close?”

“Yes, very close,” Kara answers, starting to wonder why Mike is asking her those questions. How can she not be close with her best friend?

“I see,” Mike replies. “Are you intimate with her?”

Kara’s face turns beet red as she understands now what Mike is implying and no, no, that’s not what she meant. Lucy is her best friend, that’s all, they’re not together like _that._

“Hey, fuckboy,” Maggie says, having heard enough. “Who Kara does and doesn’t sleep with is none of your damn business.”

Kara turns her face away from Mike, hearing him get up to take a seat elsewhere. “Thanks,” she whispers quietly to Maggie.

“Sisters gotta stick together,” Maggie whispers, patting Kara’s knee for a second.

“But we’re not sisters,” Kara replies, confused.

“It’s an expression,” Maggie explains silently. She smiles at Kara’s adorable confusion. “You are so innocent, it’s cute,” she comments, feeling like Kara is like the little sister she never had.

“I’m not innocent,” Kara splutters, staring incredulously at Maggie. “And cute? I am so bad with… things,” she whispers, having wanted to say she is badass, but not being able to say it.

“As I said, innocent,” Maggie whispers, restating her point. “I like you,” she whispers, feeling like she’ll get along great with Kara.

“You like me?” Kara asks quietly. “Do you mean like me or like-like me?”

Maggie has to hold back a laugh, not wanting to disrupt their professor who is writing things on the board. How innocent can a person be? “The first,” she clarifies, taking pity on Kara’s confusion. “I like you as a person and as someone who could be my friend.”

“Oh okay,” Kara replies, flashing Maggie a smile. “I like you like that too.”

“Good, we could be bros,” Maggie whispers.

“I thought you said sisters,” Kara replies, confused yet again.

“You sound like you’re from another planet,” Maggie whispers teasingly.

“Another planet? No, nope, definitely certainly not,” Kara whispers nervously, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “I’m a human earthling.”

“You’re funny,” Maggie whispers, smiling at the foresight of being friends with Kara.

“Concentrate, students,” Cat says loudly, slapping her stick against the board to make them pay attention. “I am Miss Grant, dean of this school and your history professor.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew you would support me, babe,” Lucy says with a big smile to Alex. She understands that Kara had other things to do now with her aunt being at this school.

“You better play well,” Alex replies, smiling softly as she crosses her arms over her chest. “If I have to stand here for an hour and you don’t get accepted, I won’t be a happy camper.”

“If they don’t accept me I’ll eat both of my shoes,” Lucy says, confident that they’ll accept her into the team.

“I bet they’ll mostly accept sophomores,” Maggie comments, noticing how most students who are here look older than them. “You should try out, Danvers.”

“Why would I try out for soccer?” Alex asks, rolling her eyes. “It’s a sport where people run after a ball,” she says, completely disinterested.

“It’s a bit more than that,” Maggie replies, disagreeing.

“I’m not surprised you have a different opinion again,” Alex grumbles.

“I’m with Maggie on this one,” Lucy cuts in, giving Alex an apologetic look. “It’s not just running after a ball.”

“Maybe you don’t want to get your hands dirty,” Maggie says to Alex, challenging her.

“Watch your mouth, Sawyer,” Alex grits out, wondering when Maggie will stop crawling under her skin. “You know what, fine, I’ll try out, just to shut you up,” she says as she pushes her index finger against Maggie’s chest.

Maggie looks down at Alex’s finger and then back up to meet her eyes. She takes a step closer, not feeling intimidated at all. “You’re on, Danvers,” she whispers, aware that her face is mere inches from Alex’s now. “But we should make this a bit more interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Alex asks, wanting to know what Maggie’s smirk is all about.

“The one out of us two who scores the most goals should get a prize,” Maggie answers.

“Okay, I don’t see why not,” Alex replies, planning to totally smoke Maggie out with that ridiculous game. “When I win, you will pick out another lunch table to sit at,” she says, since unfortunately she can’t kick Maggie out of their room.

“If you win, which you won’t,” Maggie corrects Alex.

“In your dreams, Sawyer,” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When I win, you’ll kiss me,” Maggie says, putting her part of the challenge on the table.

Alex’s eyes widen for a moment, but then she nods. She frowns when Maggie begins to take items out of her backpack, such as special shoes for soccer and a jersey.

“Oh did I forget to mention this?” Maggie comments dryly as she puts her jersey on. “I played soccer back in high school.”

Alex mutters as she looks at Maggie’s black jersey which has a big red six on it. “I’m still going to kick your ass,” she says, not planning to just hand the victory to Maggie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Aunt Astra,” Kara says when her aunt opens her front door to let her in.

“Hello, little one,” Astra replies fondly. “I know you have many questions.”

“Yes, I do,” Kara confirms. “How are you alive?” she asks, confused since Krypton is gone.

“I was at Fort Rozz, which you pulled with you when you arrived here on earth,” Astra answers earnestly. “After that I lost track of you for a few years, until I found out where you lived and I was told you would be going to college.”

Kara sighs sadly because Fort Rozz is where criminals were kept. “So you’re saying you escaped?” she asks, wanting to make sure she understands.

“I did,” Astra confirms. “Here on earth, I have a chance at a fresh start, a new life,” she explains calmly, wanting nothing more than a second chance. “I wanted to help our people back on Krypton, but your mother did not listen and I handled it the wrong way.”

“It’s good to see you alive,” Kara whispers as she wraps her arms around her aunt. “For six years I thought it was only Kal-El and I.”

“I am happy to see you alive as well,” Astra replies, hugging Kara back.

“Where are the others who escaped Fort Rozz?” Kara asks curiously.

“They are all hiding in one place or another,” Astra answers.

“Why did you become an astronomy professor?” Kara asks, still having more questions.

“I am blending in, as are you,” Astra explains, smiling softly as their hug breaks. “At school I have a chance to keep an eye on you and to do something meaningful.”

“Hmm, I see,” Kara hums, not blaming her aunt for wanting to blend in. “Is Non here too?”

“No, he is not,” Astra answers sadly. She swallows thickly as she blinks a tear away, not planning to start crying because General Astra does not cry. “Non was killed in action.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers sympathetically.

“There is someone I want you to meet,” Astra says, smiling now. “I trust you, Kara,” she continues, hoping her niece won’t break her trust. “You have to keep this a secret.”

“Okay, I’ll keep this a secret,” Kara replies, not planning to betray her own family.

“Wait here,” Astra insists.

Kara nods and waits in the living room of her aunt’s house while Astra flies upstairs. Two seconds later her aunt returns with a little girl who has slightly curly chestnut hair and gentle green eyes.

“My dear niece,” Astra says to Kara, “meet your cousin, Lyra In-Ze.”

Kara gasps as her eyes shift between her aunt and the little girl. “You have a daughter?” she asks, surprised.

“Yes, Lyra is my child,” Astra answers.

“Can I hold her?” Kara asks, smiling as she stretches her arms out for the little girl.

Astra answers Kara with a slow nod.

“Hey, Lyra,” Kara coos while she scoops the little girl up. “I’m your cousin, Kara,” she says softly. “How old is she?” she asks her aunt.

“She is four years old,” Astra answers. She lost Non hardly a year after Lyra was born, which had been painful and she tries to keep her daughter’s existence hidden as much as possible.

Kara can feel Lyra holding her finger tightly with her right hand. “She’s like us,” she breathes out, not asking but stating. “Who watches her when you are at school?”

“M’gann does,” Astra answers, having thought of everything. She would never leave her daughter all alone, just like she doesn’t want to be separated from Kara anymore. “She is my friend.”

“You escaped from Fort Rozz,” Kara says, backtracking a bit.

“I want a life for my daughter, Kara,” Astra replies softly. “A life away from violence and pain.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy laughs loudly when Maggie is appointed to stand in the goal, which means she won’t be able to make any goals to win that challenge she has with Alex. It’s unfortunate really because even though Alex is her best friend, it would be interesting to see her lose so she’d have to kiss Maggie. Those two have a special kind of energy between them and if they’d put their differences aside they could work, although Alex is very hung up on the soulmate stuff.

“Dammit,” Maggie grumbles as she takes her position in the goal.

“Attention everyone,” a student calls out, blowing a whistle. “I am Susan Vasquez, the team captain.”

“Wow,” Lucy whispers to Alex. “Susan looks hot.”

“I suppose,” Alex whispers, shrugging a little.

Maggie rubs her hands together, not planning to let anyone score, especially not Alex. She never thought she’d ever think about not wanting to let a girl score, but here she is. It may be amusing to Alex that she’s standing in the goal and therefore loses, though that doesn’t mean she’ll let Alex win.

“Over here,” Alex calls out when Lucy has the ball.

Lucy passes the ball to Alex, even though she could have taken the shot instead.

Alex kicks the ball hard, smiling as it flies towards the goal, but her smile drops when Maggie jumps up and catches it, followed by a duck and roll. What the actual fuck? Oh so this is how it’s going to be, Maggie wants her to lose as well.

Maggie kicks the ball back into the field and winks at Alex. This is going to be easy, they’ll both lose now so she won’t get that kiss from the firecracker, but at least she also won’t be kicked to another lunch table. It’s really hot how feisty Alex can get which only makes her like her. There are a few rules she’s very familiar with, one being to never fall for a straight girl, although luckily Alex isn’t straight. Another rule would be not to fall for someone who can’t stand her. Not that she’s falling for Alex or anything, but she can’t deny that she might fall for her.

Lucy gets the ball passed to her by another student and she smoothly kicks it, scoring a goal. “Tough luck, Maggie,” she says teasingly.

“Beginner’s luck,” Maggie replies, grinning at Lucy.

As the try out goes on, three attempted goals from Alex are blocked, much to her dismay. She needs to win this because quite frankly she’s a bit of a sore loser, always wanting to stand out at everything she does. She accepted Maggie’s challenge with the intention to win and to wipe that smug grin off of her face.

Lucy passes the ball to Alex, giving her another shot to try and score.

Alex holds the ball still with her right foot and takes a deep breath, focusing on the goal. She exhales slowly and kicks the ball as hard as she can, hoping to finally score a goal.

Maggie’s eyes widen when the ball is headed straight towards her. She tries to catch it, but instead the ball knocks right against her face.

“Oh my god!” Alex shouts, shocked when Maggie falls down and scrambles back up. She can see Maggie’s nose is bleeding and she really, really hopes she didn’t break it. “Shit,” she mutters as she runs up to Maggie.

Maggie grimaces when Alex touches her nose. “I think you broke my nose, Danvers,” she winces.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Alex apologizes. “Hold still for a second,” she instructs.

“What are you doing?” Maggie asks when Alex touches her nose again.

“Setting your nose,” Alex answers.

Maggie gasps at the pain, but when Alex drops her hands, it feels a bit better. “You really are something, Danvers,” she whispers amusingly. “Punching walls, breaking my nose,… what’s going to be next?” she asks lightly. “By the way, this doesn’t count as a goal you scored.”

Alex is not going to argue with Maggie about whether this should count as a goal or not given she broke her nose. “Why did you choose a kiss if you would have won?” she asks curiously.

“You’re a firecracker,” Maggie answers, feeling a tad nervous under Alex’s questioning gaze. “It would have been interesting,” she says, not voicing out loud that she sort of likes Alex.

Alex smiles softly and plants a kiss on Maggie’s cheek. “That’s for breaking your nose,” she explains. “Call it even?”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathes out, “we’re even.” When Alex turns around, she brings her left hand up to touch her cheek where the kiss still lingers.

“Damn, babe,” Lucy laughs lightly when Alex jogs up to her. “You sure are violent, knocking Maggie down like that.”

“It was an accident, Luce,” Alex replies, flailing her arms around.

“I’m guessing kissing her cheek was an accident too, huh?” Lucy asks teasingly.

“Shut up,” Alex mumbles while she blushes furiously. “I’m not into her.”

Lucy would tease Alex further, but she’s distracted when Susan blows her whistle again to say who made the team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pays for her grand latte from Starbucks, sighing softly while she looks forward to wind down. Her first day has been rather busy and she had to reprimand several students, especially freshmen who are still getting used to being in college now rather than in high school.

She is walking outside with the latte in her hand, about to be home in five minutes. When she turns around a corner, someone abruptly bumps into her and she feels her hot coffee splashing onto her clothes, partially soaking her blouse.

Kara is shocked as she realizes she just bumped into someone in her rush to get back to her room at college and even deeper shocked when she sees it is Miss Luthor. Glancing down at the cup, she sees _Lena_ written on it in scribbly handwriting.  “I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor,” she apologizes, cringing at the sight of the coffee on her professor’s clothes.

“Kara,” Lena replies, surprised that one of her students bumped into her.

“You know my name?” Kara asks, blurting it out without thinking. “I mean err, you must have so many students I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“It would be odd to forget the student who solved next year’s math equation,” Lena points out, although even if Kara hadn’t solved it she’d remember her.

“Are you hurt?” Kara asks, concerned as she tries to dab at Miss Luthor’s blouse. When her professor’s eyes widen, she realizes it kind of comes across wrong to touch her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bumped into you,” she apologizes again. “I’ll pay for a new blouse and coffee.”

“Don’t bother,” Lena replies, dismissing that offer. She takes Kara’s hands gently and moves them away from her.

“I was just going to get coffee anyway,” Kara lies, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of not doing something as a peace offer. “Since I ruined yours, I can get you one.”

“I am going home to take a cold shower,” Lena sighs, hoping her skin won’t be burned. “You should watch where you are going next time,” she adds before walking away.

Kara sighs deeply as her professor walks away, great now Miss Luthor will probably hate her. It’s interesting that she found out her name is Lena, which sounds pretty. She really made a fool out of herself by running into Lena and then again by basically groping her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex breaking Maggie's nose... Kara spilling coffee on Lena... In conclusion, aren't the Danvers sisters the smoothest? :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Maggie, what happened?” Kara asks, concerned with wide eyes.

“Your sister did,” Maggie answers, smiling because she’s not mad or anything.

“Oh Rao, Alex!” Kara says as she spins on the ball of her foot to face her sister. “Did you punch Maggie?”

Maggie frowns at the word _Rao_ , which she hasn’t heard before and usually people say god.

“What? No,” Alex answers while shaking her head. “I kicked the ball too hard and hit her nose with it, by mistake,” she explains. “It wasn’t my intention to break her nose.”

“We all got accepted to join the team,” Lucy announces proudly. “Alex rejected though.”

“Why were you playing soccer?” Kara asks Alex, not understanding. “If you didn’t want to join the team, why were you kicking the ball?”

“I had a bet with Maggie,” Alex explains briefly, not really in the mood to relay the details. “Anyway, enough of that,” she says, waving it off. “Why do you have coffee on your clothes?”

Kara glances down at herself, not having realized she did not only spill coffee on Miss Luthor, but on herself as well. “I um…bumped into one of our professors,” she answers awkwardly. “Miss Luthor had a cup of coffee in her hand, which spilled over her blouse and apparently over me as well.”

“Oh my god,” Lucy laughs. “Damn, did she get mad?”

“You spilled her coffee over that fancy blouse she was wearing?” Maggie asks, surprised. “It looked like an expensive blouse.”

“You have to watch out, Kara,” Alex sighs, really not wanting her sister to draw unnecessary attention to herself.

A knock on their door disturbs them from their conversation.

“Who are you?” Alex asks when she opens the door.

“I’m Mike,” Mike answers while he tries to peer around Alex. “I’m here for Kara.”

Kara finds it a bit odd that Mike already knows which room she is on their first day. “Hi, Mike,” she says to be polite.

“Would you like to hang out with me sometime?” Mike asks, smiling at Kara. “Please?”

“Who the hell is this guy?” Alex quietly mutters as she plops down on her bed.

“Some fuckboy from our history class,” Maggie answers silently while she sits down next to Alex.

“This is my bed, Sawyer,” Alex comments, shoving Maggie to push her away.

“I err,” Kara answers nervously, unsure what to say to Mike. “Sure yeah, I guess,” she decides hesitantly.

“Someone’s got an admirer,” Lucy comments when Kara shuts the door. “What are you going to wear on your date?”

“Date?” Kara asks, confused. “It’s not a date. I’m just going to hang out, as friends.”

“You really are too innocent,” Maggie says with a gleeful smile.

“How did this happen?” Alex asks, surprised that Kara is having a date so fast. “We just got here yesterday,” she says disbelievingly. “Who is that Mike?”

“He called Kara babe in history,” Maggie recalls. “And then he assumed she was a thing with Lucy and got all nosy.”

Alex sighs and grasps Kara’s hand, dragging her to their bathroom so they can speak privately while she lets the water run. She needs to know all about that Mike guy and how it went with Kara’s aunt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hisses at the touch of the cold water on her reddened skin and she can’t help but wonder why Kara seemed to be in such a hurry nor does she know why the girl wasn’t at college. It’s not that students aren’t allowed to leave the school property because they are, given they’re not children anymore and are free to wander as they please.

Her blouse is ruined, although she can get it dry cleaned or she can simply buy a new blouse. From the way Kara had reacted she could tell the girl was genuinely sorry and she almost felt bad for her. She has enough money to afford whatever she pleases, considering aside from being a professor she has L-Corp, her family’s company which she took over.

It was never her passion to run a company, but after Lex was sentenced to death for his crimes, she turned Luthor Corp into L-Corp and made sure it would be a force for good. Each decision for the company needs to be made by her and needs to have her seal of approval, though she left someone else in charge.

It’s questionable how Kara was able to solve the math equation, which piques her curiosity as to which knowledge the girl possesses. Hopefully she can find a way to mathematically challenge Kara so the girl doesn’t grow bored in her class.

Tomorrow she has to teach chemistry to the freshmen, who hopefully won’t blow up the lab. Last year one of the freshmen lost their eyebrows when things went boom. Perhaps Kara will be in her chemistry class as well. It’s definitely a possibility given the girl’s potential she has seen so far, which makes her curious as to what Kara is studying.

Her doorbell rings just as she’s getting out of the shower. She wraps a towel around her body and walks towards the intercom, pressing the button. “Give me five minutes, Jess,” she says calmly, needing to put on some clothes first before speaking with the woman who has been handling L-Corp’s paperwork.

Once she is properly dressed, wearing casual black pants and a blue blouse, she opens her front door to let Jess in, seeing how she is carrying a briefcase. “I presume you are here to discuss paperwork,” she says, getting to the point.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess confirms. She places her briefcase on Lena’s table and clicks it open. “The alien detection device you requested is ready,” she explains as she reveals it. “This is the prototype.”

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena replies politely while accepting the device. She will lock it away safely in her house. It seems to have taken a few weeks for her employees to finish this prototype.

“If you sign the paperwork, I can address the media,” Jess continues as she puts papers onto the table, displaying them for Lena to look through. “Unless you prefer to address them yourself, of course,” she adds thoughtfully.

“I will send you a copy of my schedule,” Lena decides, intending to address the media herself.

“As you wish, Miss Luthor,” Jess says respectfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure selected an odd mix of classes,” Maggie comments as they’re on their way to their chemistry class.

“I love chemistry,” Kara replies, not bothered by the mix she selected.

“I don’t understand why you’re in chemistry, Sawyer,” Alex says, since it doesn’t make sense to her. In her sister’s case she knows it’s due to how advanced everything on Krypton was, but when it comes down to Maggie it’s weird.

“It’s an interesting class to scoop up,” Maggie replies, amused by how bothered Alex gets each time they share a class.

“It’s unfortunate Luce isn’t in this one,” Kara says, although she knows they won’t always share classes. “I bet we can pick a lab partner.” Her first thought would be to pair up with her sister, but she feels kind of bad for Maggie who is her new friend.

“I have microbiology after this,” Alex says, hoping Maggie won’t follow her there. She smiles a little when Kara and Maggie both shake their head, even though that means she’ll be alone in that class.

“My last class today is anatomy,” Maggie says as they enter the chemistry lab.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters, given her last class is anatomy too.

Lena clasps her hands behind her back, watching her students trickle in. If they’d walk any slower they would be walking backwards. “Good morning, students,” she says, greeting them. “I have spared you all the trouble of selecting a lab partner,” she continues dryly, aware some students are groaning already. “This is college, not high school where you select your best friend.”

Alex closes her eyes for a moment, hoping Miss Luthor did not assign Maggie as her lab partner. The problem isn’t really that she dislikes Maggie. No, the problem is that she sort of likes her while she should dislike her.

“The list is over there, on the wall,” Lena explains as she points at it. She arrived here half an hour before her class would begin so she could create that list and to her surprise, Kara is in this class.

Kara finds her name easily on the list and checks whose name is next to it. “Winn Schott,” she says, reading aloud.

“Yes, hi,” Winn replies, holding his hand up for a second. “That’s me.”

“Hey, I’m Kara,” Kara says, smiling at the guy who is smiling at her. “It looks like we’re lab partners for this year.”

Maggie grins as she reads Alex’s name next to hers. “Looks like it’s you and me, Danvers,” she whispers near Alex’s ear.

“You better not mix the wrong chemicals, Sawyer,” Alex replies.

Lena stares down at her desk when Kara places an apple on it. “You are giving me fruit?” she asks, wondering where this curious girl came from. Giving apples is such an elementary thing to do, though she has to admit it is rather endearing.

“I’m still sorry for yesterday,” Kara answers quietly, aware that an apple doesn’t make it better. “I hope you don’t hate me,” she blurts out. Her eyes widen and she quickly scrambles away to join Winn at their desk.

Lena explains a task to her students and explicitly tells them to be careful with the chemicals. “Wear your goggles,” she instructs clearly.

Kara chuckles lightly as Winn makes funny faces while he puts his goggles on.

“I got this,” Alex whispers confidently to Maggie.

“At least let me help,” Maggie insists. “We’re supposed to be partners who work together.”

“Fine, hold this,” Alex replies as she pushes something in Maggie’s hands to keep her busy. “How does your nose feel?” she asks, still feeling bad for breaking it.

“My nose’s fine,” Maggie answers, not wanting Alex to worry. “I like your attitude.”

“Really?” Alex asks with a high pitched tone, higher than she intended. She clears her throat and masks a smile to appear neutral. “Why would you like my attitude?” She hasn’t exactly been kind to Maggie so it’s very odd that Maggie likes her attitude.

“You don’t take crap from anyone,” Maggie explains. “And I appreciate that.”

Kara’s eyes widen when Winn is pouring the wrong chemical with another one. “No, stop,” she whispers warningly. “That’s going to explode.” She cringes when the chemicals start bubbling up into an ugly mess and as she glances at Winn, she can see a look of sheer panic on his face.

Winn gasps as the bottle explodes, sending glass flying towards his goggles and he quickly shuts his eyes.

Kara doesn’t think much when she places her hand in front of Winn’s goggles to avoid having the shards pierce them and go through his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Winn gasps when he opens his eyes. “Kara, your hand,” he says worriedly as he takes her hand and studies it. “How… what…?”

Kara swallows thickly, aware that there’s no glass in her hand whatsoever, not a single scratch. She takes a deep breath, relieved that nobody else noticed, though they sure seem to be turning their heads towards them now due to the noise.

“I warned you all,” Lena says sternly as she walks fast to approach Kara and the boy next to her. “What happened here?”

“I- I,” Winn stammers. “I mixed the wrong chemicals,” he answers, looking down in defeat.

Lena frowns while she looks at the bottles the boy mixed together and it confuses her how both students are completely unscathed, or at least she thinks so until she notices a rip in Kara’s shirt.

Kara can’t breathe when Lena slowly pushes her shirt aside a bit to look at her shoulder. “My shirt was already ruined,” she whispers, hoping it’ll be left at that.

“What are you?” Winn asks quietly when Miss Luthor walks away.

“A girl,” Kara answers, ignoring Winn’s stare as she grabs the right chemicals they need to mix.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That tickles,” Alex says while squirming a bit as Maggie taps the cold metal stick against her cheek.

Maggie teasingly moves the stick down a bit, tapping Alex’s collarbone. “I like this class,” she says, only because she gets to be alone with Alex, well, sort of alone.

“You’re enjoying this too much, Sawyer,” Alex replies, smiling. “I only teamed up with you because I don’t know the others anyway, so you better stop smirking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Maggie asks while tapping Alex’s right shoulder with the stick.

“That smirk you do, where you rise one corner of your mouth,” Alex answers. “The one where you think you’re all smug when really you’re not.”

“Sounds like you’ve been observing me,” Maggie concludes.

“You wish,” Alex scoffs. Okay yes, she most definitely has, but so what? They’re roommates so of course she wants to know who exactly she’s sharing a room with. “And you’re supposed to name body parts, not just point with that stick,” she says with a snarky tone.

“I can correct that,” Maggie replies, grinning as her eyes twinkle with mischief. “Thigh,” she whispers as she taps the stick to Alex’s thigh. “Inner thigh,” she whispers lowly, placing the stick between Alex’s legs.

Alex bites her bottom lip when Maggie whispers in her ear, which is not what Maggie is supposed to be doing, though she finds she doesn’t want to stop her. “Maggie,” she breathes out, trying to get a grip while gently pushing Maggie away. “Not here.”

“You’re saying you want to repeat this elsewhere?” Maggie asks, no teasing this time, purely curious to know if Alex is interested.

“Not so fast,” Alex answers, smiling softly as she catches her breath. “I don’t know much about you yet, so I was thinking we could spend some time together, just the two of us,” she explains, hoping not to sound as nervous as she feels. “You know, so we can get to know each other, not like a date.”

“Sure, okay,” Maggie agrees. “We can go on a date that isn’t a date,” she says, smirking.

Alex rolls her eyes and snatches the metal stick out of Maggie’s hand. “My turn,” she says, now smirking too. She points the stick between Maggie’s breasts, which she certainly isn’t staring at through the tightly fitting black shirt Maggie is wearing. “Sternum,” she muses.

Maggie doesn’t know what improved Alex’s mood, but she’s glad it improved so maybe they can be on good terms from now on. She looks forward to their not date, which is definitely a date, regardless of Alex’s denial.

Alex is relieved that since she arrived at college, she hasn’t felt a cold touch on her lips. Her soulmate must have had a very busy summer, going around kissing people and it seems her soulmate has stopped for now.

“This weekend then?” Maggie asks, wanting to confirm their date.

“Yeah, we could go somewhere,” Alex answers. “Maybe explore this city a bit.”

“I’ve got an extra helmet,” Maggie says, given they’re going to explore the city anyway.

“Helmet?” Alex asks, kitting her eyebrows together. “You have a motorcycle?”

“I sure do,” Maggie confirms proudly. “My dad helped me to fix it up.”

“That’s awesome,” Alex replies, admittedly feeling intrigued.

“It’s settled then,” Maggie says, happy to hear Alex’s excitement. “I’ll take you for a spin this weekend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra blows gently over her steamy cup of coffee in the teachers’ lounge while she skims through an article in the newspaper, frustrated to learn an alien detection device will be brought onto the market to allow people to know who among them are aliens. This destroys the whole purpose of aliens who blend in or choose to stay in the shadows.

“Hello,” Lena says with a small smile, standing near the table. “Would you mind if I sit here?”

“No,” Astra answers briefly. “Your name is mentioned in this article,” she says as she looks up at Lena. “You run L-Corp?”

“Yes and no,” Lena answers vaguely. “The company is mine and I make the decisions, though I have someone who runs it for me,” she explains.

“Your device will be an invasion of privacy,” Astra says bluntly, not hiding her distaste.

“Humans should have the right to know who among them are aliens,” Lena replies, slightly taken aback by Astra’s defense attitude. “Do you not agree?”

“Should aliens not have rights?” Astra asks in return. “Who are you to decide to pull them out of the shadows?”

“Some humans might feel more at ease by knowing,” Lena explains calm and composed. “I mean no harm with this device.”

“How do you assume releasing this device to the public while you are a Luthor will be perceived?” Astra asks, tilting her chin upwards just a bit. “Everyone knows about Lex Luthor, who says this is not your way to impose an act of hate, an act of war even?”

“I was not always a Luthor, Astra,” Lena answers, trying to keep the bite out of her tone. “My company is a force for good, not evil. I have no intention to declare hatred or war,” she says earnestly, not bearing any ill will.

“Your device is a poor way of portraying your company is a force of good,” Astra says coldly, not bothering to spare Lena’s feelings in any way. “When I read this article, all I see is ignorance of equality.”

“I assure you I value equal rights,” Lena replies, feeling as if she’s forced to defend herself. “I grew up as a Luthor and a lesbian with a brother who went murderous. For a big part of my life I have known what it is like to be an outcast. I may as well have been an alien myself.”

“You speak of equal rights and here you say aliens are per definition outcasts,” Astra points out.

“I admit I poorly worded what I said,” Lena sighs deeply. “Not everyone will agree with the device I have developed, though it will be released regardless,” she continues, not going to let someone talk her out of it. “We live in a world where technology is important.”

Astra moves her lips lightly in dismay, finding earth’s technology laughable at best. She has no qualms to openly defy Lena Luthor about that sad excuse of technology shown through an alien detection device.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Lena are getting along so well already. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kara is sitting on the grassy area near the school, smiling softly when she spots Lena. Her smile is gone, however, when suddenly Mike returns and takes her hand in his. Right, she’s supposed to be on this date type of thing with Mike, which feels really weird.

“I like your eyes,” Mike says as he cups Kara’s cheeks.

Before Kara can register what’s happening, Mike kisses her and the kiss is cold. Even without a kiss she would easily be able to tell that Mike isn’t her soulmate. She doesn’t feel anything with him, no sparks whatsoever. In the distance she clearly sees Lena touching her lips, but as quickly as she saw it, Miss Luthor has dropped her hand.

Mike leans in to kiss Kara again, but is stopped by her. “What’s the matter?” he asks, confused.

“Our kiss was cold,” Kara answers. “You’re not my soulmate,” she says softly, thinking of how she really isn’t into Mike like that, but it’s unnecessary to add that bit.

“Oh,” Mike replies, deflating. “You believe in that stuff.”

“Yeah, I do,” Kara says firmly.

“Hey, babe!” Lucy calls out as she jogs up to Kara.

“I understand,” Mike says, sighing as he walks away.

Kara feels kind of bad for Mike, but it would have been worse if she had pretended to be okay with it all. “Hey, Luce,” she says to her friend, who is holding a newspaper.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Lucy replies, still shocked herself.

“That you bought a newspaper?” Kara asks, smiling teasingly. “You’re right, I can’t believe it.”

“Some things go completely over your head and then there are times you’re sassing me,” Lucy comments, smiling as she shakes her head. “Anyway, back to my point, you won’t believe this,” she says while showing Kara the article. “Miss Luthor created an alien detection device.”

“She what?” Kara asks, shocked. Her eyes are wide as she reads the article, seeing that unfortunately Lucy isn’t kidding, not that it would be a funny joke. “But… she’s our professor, she teaches more than one class,” she says, feeling really confused. “On top of all that she runs a company?”

“Yeah, says it all in the article,” Lucy replies, aware how bad this is.

“I can’t let her bring this device out on the market,” Kara says resolute, thinking mostly about Lyra. “It’s not fair and it’s a strong intrusion of privacy.”

“It sucks, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Lucy says sadly. “I know you’re just trying to blend in and that your aunt is as well and probably more aliens are, but yeah she’s going to bring that device out on the market.”

“I’m going to need a suit,” Kara whispers, knowing very well that she’s not supposed to reveal herself in any way. “Like my cousin, Kal-El,” she clarifies.

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Lucy replies, worried Kara will expose herself. “Even if you hoist yourself into a suit, then what? She’s probably going to make a lot of money with that device and canceling it would probably cost her thousands of dollars.”

“I think Winn can help me to get a suit,” Kara says quietly.

“Who is Winn?” Lucy asks, confused.

“He is my lab partner in chemistry,” Kara answers. “Something happened and he found out I’m an alien, so after that I just sort of told him I guess,” she explains. “He was talking about how I can have a suit like Superman and how he could help with that.”

“Your sister is going to freak out when she hears about this,” Lucy says knowingly. “There’s no way Alex is going to be okay with this and I’m quite sure Eliza and Jeremiah won’t like this either.”

“It’s not their decision to make, Luce,” Kara replies, hoping her best friend can be supportive. “I need to do this for all aliens that are out there.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Kar,” Lucy says worriedly. “I have to run now. I’ve got a date with Susan.”

“Susan the soccer captain?” Kara asks, surprised to hear that.

“Mhm,” Lucy hums, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she nods.

“Isn’t she a sophomore?” Kara asks, given that’s what she’s been told.

“Yup, she is,” Lucy confirms. “She has two years on me actually and I happen to like older women.”

“I’m happy for you, Luce!” Kara shouts as Lucy runs off. Now that her best friend is gone on a date while her sister is hanging out with Maggie, she’s alone which means she can visit her aunt for a bit to check if she heard the news about the device yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex throws her head back just a little, enjoying the way the wind brushes through the tips of her hair that peak from underneath the helmet she has on. Her arms are wrapped lightly around Maggie’s waist and she loves the hum of the engine from the motorcycle. It was a very good idea of Maggie to take her for a spin through National City. There is something about being on a motorcycle that feels liberating.

Maggie picks up her speed a bit more, carefully zigzagging between cars, mindful to check her mirrors. She never had an accident with her motorcycle and she’s definitely not planning to have one now. It’s cool how Alex shares her passion for motorcycles, which probably won’t be the only passion they share. Her mouth had gone dry when Alex hopped on, wearing a leather jacket that matches hers.

“Faster!!” Alex shouts loudly so Maggie would hear her above all the noise. She’s having the time of her life and this is something she wouldn’t mind doing frequently.

Maggie grins and speeds up more, just barely touching the maximum allowed speed limit. Being on her motorcycle gives her a rush and makes her feel energized. Throughout the summer her motorcycle helped a lot to swoon girls who just seem to love it, though she also met her fair share of girls who put their foot down and refused by high and low to get on it.

Each girl Maggie has dated so far never stuck around long, always ditching her after a few weeks tops. Some split up with her because they decided they wanted the real deal, wanted their soulmate, which she wasn’t. With most girls she met, the butterflies were gone too fast and the cold kisses didn’t help.

Alex is positively sure she has a wide smile on her face by the time they stop somewhere. “No way,” she says, gaping as she stares at the saloon they stopped at.

“Yes way,” Maggie replies, grinning.

“This place looks sweet,” Alex says, definitely liking where Maggie took her. “I can’t believe it’s here, it’s like they pulled this right out of a western movie.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand in hers and sees how she bites her bottom lip. Lacing their fingers together, they walk through the swinging doors of the saloon.

“Wow,” Alex says, impressed further as they’re inside. To the left she notices a mechanical bull, which she wants to try.

“Ready to have a competition?” Maggie asks gleefully, seeing how Alex is looking directly at the mechanical bull.

“Are you sure about that?” Alex asks in response. “Last time I broke your nose,” she says, cringing lightly at the memory.

Maggie laughs lightly, feeling fairly sure Alex can’t break any parts of her this time. “We can have that competition and after that we can drink,” she suggests.

“You have to be twenty-one to drink,” Alex points out. “And I’m nineteen.”

“That’s hot,” Maggie replies, a bit intrigued. “I’m eighteen, it’s nice to know I’m on a date with an older girl,” she says, licking her lips.

It’s clear to Alex that Maggie didn’t take a gap year before going to college like she did. “This is not a date,” she replies, focusing again.

“If you say so, firecracker,” Maggie comments teasingly. “We can get some whiskey here, the bartender won’t care and it’ll only be one glass.”

“Okay, competition first then,” Alex replies, feeling ready. “I’m competitive though, so you’re warned.”

“I hadn’t noticed that at all,” Maggie says sarcastically. She’s competitive as well so she’s not going to hand the victory to Alex. “We should place our bets first.”

“Okay,” Alex agrees, since that sounds logical. “If I win, you take me with you on your motorcycle again next weekend,” she says, wanting to do this again. “But,” she adds as she holds a finger up, “I will get to drive.”

Maggie can live with that because if she loses at least she’ll score herself a second date. “Sure,” she replies, nodding. “And if I win you’ll spend more time with me for a month.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Sawyer,” Alex says while she shakes Maggie’s hand.

“You first, Danvers,” Maggie insists as she nods towards the mechanical bull.

Alex rubs her hands together, approaching the mechanical bull. She has never done this before, but it can’t possibly be that hard to hold on for a while. Swinging her leg over it, she positions herself on top of the bull. She hardly gets time to adjust when it begins to move already.

Maggie watches closely how Alex moves and tries to hold on, smirking when Alex is tossed off the bull after thirty-four seconds. “Not bad, Danvers,” she says as she walks up to her. “First time?”

“Yeah, it was,” Alex answers. “Have you ever done this before?” she asks curiously.

“Woohoo, Sawyer!!” people from the saloon cheer.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Alex says quietly, seeing her defeat hanging in the air already.

Maggie gets on top of the mechanical bull and winks at Alex because yes, she has done this before. She gives the bartender a thumbs up who puts some music on.

Alex gulps hard as Maggie rides that mechanical bull to the song I Like The Way You Move by Body Rockers. Fuck yes; she does like the way Maggie moves. Her jaw drops when Maggie peels her leather jacket off, places one hand on the bull and uses her other hand to move her leather jacket around.

Maggie tosses her leather jacket in Alex’s direction, who is very much gawking at her. She only makes this slightly sexual when she is trying to impress a girl, which is exactly what she wants to do. When she runs her free hand slowly through her hair, she’s worried Alex might actually faint.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters, feeling like she needs a drink right now. She’s losing this bet for sure, but she doesn’t care.

When the song ends, Maggie’s cheeks are red from the effort she put in this and she lets herself be tossed off of the bull. “Three minutes and twenty seconds,” she says breathlessly to Alex.

“You are a tease, Sawyer,” Alex whispers, fisting Maggie’s shirt and pulling her close.

Maggie shivers in delight when Alex rubs her nose against hers. “I know you want to kiss me, Danvers,” she breathes out.

“You’re wrong,” Alex replies, smiling wickedly. “I want to do so much more than kiss you,” she whispers, though a part of her is worried they might not be soulmates and even if they are, Maggie doesn’t believe in it. Plus, if they would be, then it means Maggie is the soulmate she’s been angry with.

“Not here,” Maggie mumbles when Alex kisses her neck.

Alex wants to kiss Maggie but at the same time she’s scared to learn that either Maggie isn’t her soulmate which would mean she’s attracted to the wrong person, or that Maggie is her soulmate and therefore the source of the bad mood she had during the summer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is relieved the cold sensation that prickled through her lips only lasted a second. It has happened a few times that she felt it throughout the last few years, though not often. Sometimes it was her fault, when she kissed the wrong person. Finding her soulmate is not an easy task and she wouldn’t know where to look. When she was slightly younger, she often went to gay bars, but that didn’t pay off.

She strongly believes in soulmates because it’s romantic to know that one person in the world exists who will honestly love her with all they have. It would be quite refreshing considering she rarely ever received a fraction of love at best. There is one person destined not to care that she is a Luthor, someone who will make her feel what love is supposed to be like.

She decides to go home to relax and to go through some paperwork, okay so not really relax, but at least she’ll be comfortable at home. After all she only came here to pick up some papers. When she’s home she closes her door, but as she turns around, she hears her doorbell ring. Sighing, she opens her door again and the sight that greets her is so not what she would have expected.

Normally only Jess really visits her every once in a while to discuss paperwork and such, but this time there is a young woman, probably younger than she is, standing in front of her door. The woman looks like she might be related to Superman, if the suit is any sign of that with the S sitting on the woman’s chest. The woman has blonde hair and is oddly enough wearing… sunglasses?

“Hello,” Lena greets calmly.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” Kara replies, keeping her voice strong and steady. It had been her idea to wear sunglasses because she was worried Lena might possibly recognize her up close. When she had sought Winn out, he revealed he had already made her a suit which was sweet and weird at the same time, like he knew she’d be doing stuff like this.

“And who may you be?” Lena asks curiously.

“I am Supergirl,” Kara answers, deciding that will do. “Would you mind if I enter? I want to have a word with you.”

Lena has never heard of Supergirl, though she can’t say she’s surprised that Superman isn’t the only one wearing a cape. “Not at all,” she replies as she steps aside, letting the stranger in. “I presume you are here to discuss the alien detection device,” she says calmly, seeing no other reason why this Supergirl would be at her door.

“Yes, that’s what I want to talk about,” Kara confirms.

“Are you really a super?” Lena asks while sizing the young woman up. “Or are you simply dressing up to pose as an alien?”

Kara answers Lena’s question by levitating half a feet above the floor. “Can we move this along to discuss your device now?” she asks with urgency in her tone. It’s just that she shouldn’t stay gone too long because Alex would flip if she’d find out.

“Very well,” Lena sighs softly.

“Your device robs aliens of their freedom,” Kara says, cutting directly to it.

“Humans have the right to know who the aliens among them are,” Lena replies, not surprised that this Supergirl isn’t supportive. “Not every alien is like Superman, not every alien has good intentions. This device is meant for good,” she explains.

“I agree that not every alien has good intentions, as so happens with humans as well,” Kara truthfully points out. “Though plenty of aliens do have good intentions and it would be unfair if they would be viewed as a threat, as an enemy,” she says, worried this device will turn out sourly. “People do not know Supergirl because I have been blending in, but I’m not here to save my own skin, I am here for all aliens.”

“I am well aware not every alien would be bad,” Lena says, knowing Supergirl makes a fair point. “It would be unfortunate if all aliens would be brushed over the same side and viewed as enemies.”

“Miss Luthor, you look like an honorable woman,” Kara replies softly, reaching her right hand out to place it on top of Lena’s, on the table they’re sitting at. “Aliens don’t have equal rights yet, which is tough. Imagine being an alien yourself, having no equal rights and imagine you simply want a regular life, to exist without being labeled. Please do not force us out of our shadows or force us to hide even deeper in them,” she says, hoping Lena will see her side.

“As sentimental as that sounds, it’s too late,” Lena says, her eyes dropping down to where to young woman is caressing her hand with her thumb, seemingly absentmindedly. She would pull her hand away if it wasn’t for how good it feels to be touched in such a gentle manner. “I already announced my device to the media and it will be brought out onto the market soon.”

“It’s not too late,” Kara disagrees. “It doesn’t have to be too late,” she says as she stands up. “Look inside yourself, Lena.” She believes in Lena and if that faith is well-placed, she knows Miss Luthor will do the right thing, regardless of barely knowing her.

Lena frowns as Supergirl walks away, leaving her to think. There was something tender about the way the young woman said her name. Supergirl’s voice was void of hate and distaste, almost intimate. She doesn’t know the young woman and yet her heart aches for the plea she made, for the way Supergirl talked about wanting a regular life. It brings her back to how despite being a Luthor, she so badly wanted to prove she is not evil, she’s not her family’s name.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“No, no, no, no,” Kara groans as she paces around in her room. She sighs deeply and plops down on her bed, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten. There was a deadline for a paper she had to write for Miss Luthor, which she was supposed to e-mail to her an hour ago.

It had completely slipped her mind when after her last class she had went to her aunt’s place to visit her and Lyra, which was nice. Now she’s here in her room and Lucy, Alex and Maggie aren’t around because of the whole soccer thing. Lucy and Maggie are playing while her sister went with them to support them.

She knows this is the second time she isn’t there and she was planning to surprise them by going there now, but since she forgot about that paper she can’t. The ironic part is that she has it ready because she merely forgot to e-mail it on time. This is all just great, seriously. During her first week she spilled coffee over Lena and now she didn’t e-mail that paper.

Clutching a copy of it in her hand she leaves her room, hoping that maybe Miss Luthor is still around. She has noticed Lena doesn’t always go home right away, so perhaps she’ll be lucky. Oh how silly to think she is lucky. The moment she’s outside she notices it’s raining. Come on, the weather had been so good, does it really need to rain today?

In the distance she spots Lena, who is leaving the school property, which means she is going home. Trying to be casual, she starts to walk faster, mindful of her pace as she tries to catch up with Miss Luthor. Grumbling she keeps a human pace, considering other people are around, most of them with umbrellas.

“Miss Luthor, hi,” Kara says awkwardly when she catches up with her, right in front of Lena’s place.

Lena was just about to put her key into her lock to open her front door. She turns around, shivering slightly from the rain because she forgot to bring an umbrella with her. “Kara?” she asks, surprised.

“I forgot to e-mail you my paper,” Kara replies, sighing as she stares at it in her hand. “I wanted to give it to you personally because I did honestly make it and I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t, and yes I missed the deadline which I shouldn’t have. But if you please give me a chance, I promise I worked hard on it and I just had a lot on my mind, so I forgot until now,” she rambles. “And now… it’s ruined,” she says sadly, noticing her paper is drenched due to the rain.

Lena feels for Kara, hearing how distraught the girl sounds and she knows Kara is a bright student who wouldn’t miss a deadline by being lazy. Deadlines are important and the harsh reality is that she should flunk her for this paper, but she’s not heartless and circumstances can happen. “You can e-mail it to me tomorrow,” she replies, giving Kara another chance.

“Thank you,” Kara says gratefully, sighing in relief.

“You are soaked,” Lena says, seeing how the rain has gotten through Kara’s clothes, who isn’t even wearing a jacket. “Come inside,” she offers. “I will dry your clothes while you wait for the rain to stop. I’m sure it won’t rain long.”

“I err, okay,” Kara replies, swallowing thickly as she enters Lena’s place.

“I will show you my bathroom,” Lena says, beckoning Kara to follow her. “There is a robe inside you can wear and you can give your wet clothes to me,” she explains.

Kara nods and is slightly shocked that Lena invited her in. When the door of the bathroom closes, she takes her wet clothes off, stripping down to her underwear and puts the robe on. The robe is warm and it has Lena’s scent on it, which causes her to nuzzle into it.

Lena accepts Kara’s wet clothes with a small smile, walking to her dryer so she can dry them in no time. “I was about to make coffee,” she calls out loud enough for the girl to hear her. “Would you like a cup?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Kara answers, smiling softly as Lena returns.

“I hope you won’t spill this one on me,” Lena teases. She watches how Kara’s cheeks flush red and how the girl looks away from her. “You can sit on my couch.”

Kara takes a deep breath and sits down on Lena’s couch, almost stiffly so because of how nervous she feels. She knows Miss Luthor is her professor and that she created an alien detection device, but despite that she feels drawn to her. It feels like she’s a magnet while Lena is a magnet as well and they’re pulled towards each other.

Lena carefully places two cups of coffee onto the low table in front of her couch before sitting down. “Are you warm enough?” she asks, not wanting Kara to be cold.

“Yes,” Kara answers. She tries to sit less stiff, shuffling a bit onto the couch and that’s when she hears a subtle gasp from Lena. Without her super hearing she would have easily missed it.

“You… the robe,” Lena says, willing her mind to get it together. It’s crazy how she’s losing her cool purely because Kara’s bra is showing just a little bit. She takes a deep steadying breath and reaches her hands out, correcting the robe so the girl’s body is properly covered again. “I should have given you more than a robe.”

Kara decides to be bold and grabs both of Lena’s hands before she can retrieve them. “I don’t mind if you see me like that,” she says, hoping her voice doesn’t waver too much.

Jesus Christ, Lena thinks. “But I do,” she replies, minding the position she is in as Kara’s professor. “I shouldn’t see you like that,” she explains softly, noticing the crestfallen look on the girl’s face. “You are an attractive girl,” she continues, immediately regretting her choice of words when Kara gives her a hopeful look. She doesn’t want to give the girl false hope that something could happen here when it won’t. “You are my student, Kara, and as a professor I should not see you semi-nude.”

“I thought it wasn’t prohibited in college,” Kara comments, feeling confused. Maybe she got it all wrong and perhaps it is prohibited after all.

“It isn’t,” Lena replies, clearing that up. “Though it is frowned upon and since I am your professor, I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you,” she explains calmly. It would be wrong if she were to abuse her position to get romantically or even sexually involved with a student.

“Advantage?” Kara repeats, shocked. She reaches for her cup of coffee to sip from it, studying Lena who is not saying anything now. “Thank you for all of this,” she says thankfully. “I appreciate that you’re giving me another day for my paper and that you invited me in to dry my clothes and this coffee of course.”

“Don’t mention it,” Lena replies, given those are minor things.

“Can I take you out for dinner this weekend?” Kara asks politely. “As friends,” she clarifies to ensure Lena wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and hoping she’ll say yes. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Alright, I will have dinner with you,” Lena agrees, seeing no harm in it. Perhaps she can use that opportunity to learn a bit more about Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Be careful!” Alex shouts at Maggie, grimacing when Maggie slips over some mud.

“Don’t mind me,” Lucy comments teasingly. “I’m fine.”

“Be careful, Luce!” Alex shouts, smiling at her best friend. “Better?”

“Eh, maybe,” Lucy answers, not convinced.

Alex shifts her eyes back to Maggie, who is getting dirtier as she continues to fall down into the mud. “Hey, mudmonster,” she calls out to Maggie.

“What’s up, firecracker?” Maggie replies, running up to Alex.

Alex cups Maggie’s cheeks, cradling her face with one hand as she uses her other hand to wipe Maggie’s face clean with a wet tissue. “That’s better,” she says approvingly.

“You’re going to need more than a wet tissue,” Maggie says, considering she has dirt caked onto her exposed legs and arms. Maybe shorts and a shirt wasn’t such a good idea, but despite the rain it’s warm outside and playing soccer warms her up as well. “I am so claiming the shower when we return to our room.”

Alex watches how Maggie lifts her shirt up a bit, revealing how there’s some dirt sticking onto Maggie’s stomach and her lower back. “Do you need a hand in the shower?” she blurts out. “I mean, for your back.”

“Are you coming on to me, Danvers?” Maggie asks mischievously.

“Shut up and continue your game,” Alex answers, rolling her eyes lightly as she pushes Maggie’s shoulder.

“So feisty,” Maggie grins as she runs back out onto the field.

“Twenty seconds left!” Susan shouts.

“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie calls out when Lucy passes the ball to her. “If I score this goal you’ll eat pizza with me, deal?”

“Yeah, whatever, Sawyer,” Alex replies, blushing as a few students look at her. “Show off,” she mutters under her breath when Maggie scores the final goal.

“Nice one,” Lucy whistles. “I’ll be in our room later, I’m going to hang with Susan,” she says, winking at Maggie. She grins as Maggie jogs up to Alex and she grabs her phone, sending Kara a quick text that Astra wants to see her, even though that’s not true. Ain’t nothing wrong with giving her pals a little push and some privacy.

“Ready to get yourself cleaned up, mudmonster?” Alex asks as she swings an arm around Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie ducks and scoops some mud into her hand, smearing it across Alex’s cheek. “Are you?” she asks teasingly.

“Oh my god!” Alex gasps, bringing her hand up to her cheek to wipe the mud away. “Damn you, Sawyer.”

“There’s my firecracker again,” Maggie comments lightly, smiling at Alex.

“You’re in trouble now,” Alex says sternly, pushing her index finger against Maggie’s chest.

“Bring it on,” Maggie replies as she grabs a hold of Alex’s index finger.

Alex’s jaw drops when Maggie brings her index finger to her mouth and sucks on it. She feels Maggie’s tongue swirling around her finger before Maggie lets her finger go. This is bad, very, very bad. She really likes Maggie, more and more as she spends time with her, but the problem is the whole soulmate stuff. Even if they are soulmates, Maggie doesn’t believe in it and there’s no way she wants to be nothing more than a fling.

Maggie wants to kiss Alex, but she’s holding herself back because she knows Alex is waiting for that one special person who will sweep her off her feet and Alex deserves that. She can never give Alex what she wants because if they’re not soulmates, Alex won’t want her and that will hurt. Of course she has to be falling for the one girl who is hooked on the whole soulmate thing.

“Now you’re really in trouble, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles, though she’s not angry. She yanks Maggie with her as they make their way to their room.

Maggie groans when Alex pushes her inside their bathroom and next thing she knows, Alex is turning on the cold water of the shower and pushing her under it. “Fuck, this is cold!” she shrieks.

Alex laughs, but then Maggie grasps her wrist and pulls her under the cold stream as well. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she curses, jumping up at how cold it is. “I’m wearing my clothes,” she murmurs.

“I’m not exactly naked either, but we could quickly change that,” Maggie quips.

“Yeah right,” Alex scoffs, thinking Maggie is kidding. Or at least she thought Maggie was kidding until Maggie is taking her shirt off. “You are on thin ice, Sawyer,” she says warningly while she tries not to stare at Maggie’s sport bra.

“Easy there, firecracker,” Maggie replies as she turns the knob to make their water warmer. “I recall you wanting to give me a hand.”

“You can have a finger instead,” Alex says, flipping Maggie off.

“I really like you,” Maggie chuckles amusingly. When Alex appears frozen, she freezes too because she hadn’t meant to voice those thoughts. “As a friend,” she adds quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie takes her seat next to Kara, noticing how Alex is sitting on Kara’s other side with Lucy next to her. They have astronomy now and it was funny to her how during math, Kara seemed completely distracted. Each time she had whispered something to Kara, the girl didn’t seem to hear her.

Kara moves her pencil around as she listens to her aunt teaching things, though it’s nothing new to her. Yesterday she had gone to Astra’s place when she had received a text from Lucy, saying her aunt wanted her to visit, but when she stopped by at Astra’s place, her aunt didn’t know about it. She had spent some time with Astra and Lyra and when she went back to her room, her sister and Maggie were sharing a pizza.

“Kara,” Maggie whispers, relieved to finally see Kara whipping her head towards her.

“Yes, Maggie?” Kara whispers, cringing lightly at the fact they’re disturbing Astra’s class who can hear every whisper.

“You couldn’t keep your eyes off of Miss Luthor during math,” Maggie replies quietly, knowing very well what she saw. “You didn’t hear anything of what I said to you.”

“I was concentrating on what she was teaching,” Kara whispers, aware that’s a flimsy excuse.

“Please, you can’t fool me,” Maggie whispers, shaking her head. “You have the hots for Miss Luthor don’t you?”

Oh Rao, Kara thinks when her aunt stops moving the piece of chalk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she whispers, denying that Maggie would be right. “We can talk about this later.”

“Miss Luthor looks good,” Maggie muses. “I can see why you’d be attracted to her.”

“I’m not attracted to Lena,” Kara whispers.

“Lena huh?” Maggie asks quietly, her eyes sparkling. “So you know her name.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Alex asks silently, growing curious.

“Nothing, Alex,” Kara answers, sighing because she’s sure Astra heard every word. It’s kind of embarrassing that her aunt knows now that she’s sort of into Miss Luthor.

Astra angrily writes things on the board with chalk, not wanting to turn around to face her students right now. It’s not okay that her dear niece is attracted to Lena Luthor, the woman who is going to bring an alien detection device onto the market. If anything, Lena should be their mutual enemy and there is no way she trusts that woman anywhere near Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Will you address the media about this or should I?” Jess asks with a forced smile on her face as she writes things down.

Lena knows she isn’t making Jess’ job any easier, but in the end it’s up to her to make decisions which Jess has to respect and follow. “I will address the media at a later point,” she decides, not wanting to deal with that just yet.

“Okay,” Jess replies. “Which message would you like to be spread for the time being?”

“Let our investors know that unfortunately the alien detection device appeared to be malfunctioning after I thoroughly examined it and that too much money would be lost if I were to start anew,” Lena answers, feeling like that kind of message should do. “Destroy the documents and the prototypes,” she orders, wanting to get rid of it.

“Excuse me for asking, but why did you change your mind?” Jess asks, frowning as she doesn’t understand. “The device was working flawlessly and you invested a lot of money into it. Shutting this project down will cost L-Corp dearly.”

“I looked inside myself,” Lena replies, a small smile on her lips as she thinks about Supergirl who showed faith in her despite her surname.

Canceling this project will cost her, she’s aware of that, but it’s a cost she can afford while the other option would have been a cost she can’t afford because it would have cost her how aliens see her. Hopefully doing this will ease the people who had been against the alien detection device and give her a chance to push other projects forward, project which won’t intervene with equal rights. Aliens may not have equal rights on paper yet, but as far as she is concerned she views them as equals, even though she failed showing that before.

“I will let your employers know about your decision,” Jess says calmly, gathering the paperwork.

“No,” Lena replies, halting Jess from doing so. “Let my employers know the device malfunctioned,” she instructs, not finding it necessary for anyone else to know the truth. Doing the right thing needs to be done at times from within the shadows without waiting appraisement.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies respectfully. “I hope you feel that doing this is worth it.”

Lena lets Jess out and sighs quietly as she walks towards her kitchen to get herself a glass of red wine. Doing this does feel worth it because Supergirl, whoever she may be, showed faith in her and this is her way to show some of that faith for aliens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Friends" ah yes. Such friendship, much denial.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie smiles as she sits down on her bed with her back against the wall, right next to Alex with a bowl of chips in her hands. “You seriously never watched Dexter?” she asks, surprised because she thought Alex would have watched it before.

“No, I seriously haven’t,” Alex answers, ignoring how surprised Maggie seems. “It makes sense that he uses plastic, but it looks like an awful lot of work,” she says, glancing briefly at the screen again.

“He’s trying not to get caught,” Maggie points out.

Alex puts her hand in the bowl just as Maggie was about to as well, causing their hands to brush. “You go first,” she insists as she pulls her hand back.

Maggie grabs a chip from the bowl and brings it up to Alex’s mouth. “Say a,” she says while pushing it against Alex’s lips.

Alex would roll her eyes, but she finds it rather sweet so she opens her mouth to accept the chip. She reaches for the bowl to grab a chip, feeding it to Maggie. “Luce is hanging out with Susan again,” she mumbles, surprised how fast her best friend began to date someone.

“Mhm,” Maggie hums, aware of that. “And your sister?”

“I think she’s with As- another friend,” Alex answers, just catching herself at the last moment that Maggie doesn’t know Miss Kryptee is named Astra and is Kara’s aunt.

“You can choose what we’ll watch next time,” Maggie offers.

“Next time?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow. “Who says there will a next time, Sawyer?”

“It hasn’t been a month yet, Danvers,” Maggie replies, reminding Alex of that. “Sick of me so soon?” she asks jokingly, though a part of her is worried that Alex wouldn’t want to hang out anymore at some point.

“You’re surprisingly less obnoxious than I thought,” Alex answers, her lips curling up into a small smile. “Though you’re still obnoxious,” she adds half-heartedly.

Maggie smiles and puts the chips aside. She lays her hand on Alex’s leg with her palm up, nothing more but a silent offer to hold Alex’s hand unless Alex wouldn’t want to.

Alex glances down at Maggie’s hand and for two seconds she doesn’t do anything, but then she relents and fits her hand into Maggie’s. She really shouldn’t be falling for Maggie and yet she can’t stop it.

Maggie shifts a bit on her bed, nuzzling her head against Alex’s shoulder. She has to keep in mind that they’re just friends. Alex is her friend who she happens to be falling in love with.

Alex brings her free hand up to play with Maggie’s hair, twirling a lock between her fingertips. “I’ll be at the next soccer play to support again,” she says casually. “Luce is my best friend after all,” she adds, letting it shine out Lucy would be the reason when truthfully she just wants to see Maggie play.

“Where’s my support?” Maggie asks, pretending to sound hurt.

“Of course I’ll support my mudmonster,” Alex answers, too fast.

“So I upgraded from mudmonster to your mudmonster huh?” Maggie comments lightly and it kind of makes her heart flutter.

Alex lightly bites on her bottom lip, wondering why with Maggie she feels as if she’s some school girl who is experiencing her first crush. Then again, she’s never really been attracted to anyone like this. Some girls have caught her eye throughout the years, but Maggie is different, special.

“It’s cute,” Maggie whispers as she nuzzles herself even more comfortable against Alex.

“Whatever, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles. She untangles her hand from Maggie’s hair. “Just watch the damn show.”

“There’s my firecracker again,” Maggie says amusingly.

“Hey wait a minute,” Alex replies, gasping now that it hits her. “You called me _your_ firecracker before,” she recalls, from the time she began to call Maggie mudmonster.

“Finally caught on to that huh?” Maggie husks teasingly. “We could call it even.”

“That’s so not even,” Alex disagrees. “I called you my mudmonster once, while you called me your firecracker twice,” she points out.

“Well if you’re keeping tabs like that,” Maggie muses, grinning as she looks up at Alex. “You just said it the second time,” she points out. “We’re even.”

“Eat some more chips and watch the show,” Alex mutters. “Just whatever as long as you shut up.”

“If you want to shut me up so badly there’s always one foolproof technique to do so,” Maggie replies, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I know what you’re up to,” Alex says knowingly. “You just want me to kiss you, Sawyer.”

“As if you don’t want to kiss me,” Maggie retorts. “You can’t go a day without looking at my lips once.”

“Even if that’s true then it only means you’ve been staring at me,” Alex replies unimpressed.

“So what if I have?” Maggie asks, not ashamed to admit that she has been staring. “It’s not my fault that you’re hot.”

“How very friendly of you,” Alex says dryly. “You still owe me that ride on your motorcycle,” she says, changing the topic.

“We can go now if you’d like,” Maggie suggests.

“Yeah, now is good,” Alex replies, sucking in a deep breath. “I can use fresh air.”

“Mhm yeah,” Maggie hums in agreement. “I can use it too.”

Alex smiles when Maggie hands her the keys of her motorcycle. “Have you ever let anyone else drive your motorcycle?” she asks, thinking of how she wouldn’t let people touch hers if she’d have one.

“No, definitely not,” Maggie answers, laughing as if Alex just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

“You don’t even know if I can drive a motorcycle,” Alex replies, feeling something warm in the pit of her stomach. It makes her feel special that she’s the first who can drive Maggie’s motorcycle.

“Can you?” Maggie asks as they walk out the door.

“Yes, I can,” Alex answers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena takes a seat at the table across from Kara so she can face her. They are at a place called Noonan’s and she can’t say she has ever been here before, despite the fact that she does live in National City.

Kara smiles softly, her eyes flitting between Lena and the menu-card. She’s happy that Miss Luthor agreed to have this date with her, even though it’s not supposed to be a date. Alex probably thinks she’s spending time with Astra and she’s not planning to tell her sister about this because Alex would only be overprotective.

“What do you study?” Lena asks, since that question has been burning on her tongue for a while.

“Journalism,” Kara answers, putting the menu-card down to give Lena her full attention. “I hope to be a reporter someday.”

“Oh,” Lena replies, surprised to hear that. With the qualities Kara seems to possess, she had expected something differently, something such as bio-engineering or something to become a teacher or professor someday.

“Oh?” Kara asks, frowning.

“It was not what I expected,” Lena admits, hoping she didn’t make Kara feel bad. “You are a gifted student and there is a lot you would be able to accomplish.”

Kara feels a wave of uncertainty, wondering if she truly made the right choice to pick journalism. Perhaps she only chose it because she’s been trying to do somewhat what Kal-El has been doing. Maybe Lena is right that there’s a lot she could accomplish and she might not be using her full potential. “I think that maybe I want to live up to my family’s expectations,” she says hesitantly. “I’m not really sure.”

“What about your expectations?” Lena asks, slightly saddened to hear that. “If you’re not passionate about something, there isn’t much of a use.”

“Enough about me for now,” Kara says with a gentle smile. “I want to hear about you,” she continues, still having so much to learn and explore. “Why did you choose to become a professor and keep your company at the same time?”

“I wanted to teach, pass my knowledge on to others,” Lena answers, passionately as she talks. “Considering I couldn’t bring myself to choose one topic, I figured I would choose multiple, so I did,” she explains, enjoying each class she teaches. “As for L-Corp, I didn’t want to risk having it fall into the wrong hands because I want my company to be a force for good.”

“You mentioned that last bit in the article as well,” Kara replies, remembering it vividly. “I read it in the newspaper,” she explains, which isn’t so odd given her studies. “It was an article about a device you created, which you will be bringing out onto the market soon.”

“Not anymore,” Lena says quickly, correcting Kara. “The device malfunctioned.” She knows it’s a clear cut lie, but only Jess knows the truth while everyone else is being kept in the dark.

“Your device malfunctioned?” Kara asks hesitantly, not quite believing Lena.

“Yes,” Lena confirms. “I canceled the whole project.”

“You seem too smart to have created a malfunctioning device,” Kara replies, pointing out how she doesn’t believe her. “Even if that would be true, you don’t seem like the type to give up. I assume you did what you felt was best.”

Lena is stunned and wonders how Kara does that, to see right through her like that.

“Welcome to Noonan’s,” the waitress says, showing up at their table. “What can I get you?”

Kara chooses what she wants and hears Lena choose as well. When the waitress walks away, she’s still waiting to hear a response from Miss Luthor, if she’s planning to give one that is. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” she apologizes when Lena still doesn’t talk. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.”

“You haven’t made me feel uncomfortable,” Lena assures Kara. “I am surprised you pricked through my words where others failed to do so,” she explains, given her composed and rather stoic expression usually masks when she’s lying.

“You’re passionate and driven,” Kara replies, offering Lena a warm smile. “I could feel it that you wouldn’t simply give up and that there has to be a reason behind the one you offered. You’re allowed to accept a pat on the shoulder from time to time, you know? Whatever made you change your mind on that device, I’m sure you did it for the greater good.”

“Next thing you’ll tell me not all heroes wear capes,” Lena muses before sipping from her drink.

“You may not wear a cape, but you do disguise certain aspects of yourself,” Kara points out, surprising herself by continuing to speak to Lena in this manner.

It’s amusing to Lena how the closest she seems to have to a friend right now is the student sitting across from her. She could easily sit here for another hour and simply listen to Kara talk, who at times sounds older than she is, causing her to forget every once in a while that the girl is her student, a freshman at that.

Kara places her left hand on the table, about halfway and doesn’t comment when Lena’s hand seems to rest on top of hers while their eyes meet. She doesn’t dare to move because she doesn’t want Miss Luthor to pull her hand back, not when it seems she has a chance at getting a bit closer.

“I have never met anyone quite like you, Kara,” Lena says earnestly, her voice soft and silent.

Kara smiles as their food is brought to them and when she looks at Lena again, she sees that Miss Luthor is writing something on one of the napkins.

“I am wondering if you can solve this equation,” Lena says as she slides the napkin towards Kara. “You don’t have to if you’d rather not and it’s okay if you can’t solve it,” she adds thoughtfully, not wanting to pressure the girl. It would be impressive if Kara can solve it considering the girl is a freshman and the math equation she just gave her on that napkin is for the finals of the seniors.

“I’d like to try,” Kara replies, not wanting to pass it up.

Lena watches closely how Kara smiles and traces her fingertip over the equation. It makes her smile how the girl hums and nods to herself.

“Yes,” Kara whispers as she solves the equation. “I think this is it,” she says, sliding the napkin back to Lena.

Lena’s eyes widen when she sees Kara got it right, which makes her all the more curious as to what the girl can do. “Have you ever had your IQ tested?” she asks, assuming it must be high.

“No, I haven’t,” Kara answers, frowning. “Did I get it wrong?”

Lena smiles and shakes her head. “You should have,” she answers. “This won’t be taught to you for another three years and you solved it.”

“I blame the internet and books,” Kara replies, nervously laughing it away. Maybe she should start making mistakes on purpose so she doesn’t draw too much attention to herself.

“I see,” Lena says softly as she moves her fork around on her plate. “Where do you come from?” she asks, interested in Kara’s background.

“Um, earth,” Kara answers, feeling even more nervous now. What if Lena already figured it out that she’s an alien?

Lena puts her fork down and laughs lightly. “I am from Metropolis,” she says, puzzled by Kara’s quirks. “And you are from?”

Oh Rao, Kara thinks, feeling like she’s really messing this up. Originally she’s from Krypton, but there’s no way she can say that. “Midvale,” she answers, trying to smile to hide her nerves.

“Are you alright?” Lena asks concerned. It worries her how tense Kara appears, which tells her something must be wrong, even though the girl is nodding. “I won’t bite,” she says softly, hoping Kara will feel at ease soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, little one,” Astra says when she lets Kara in. “It is good to see you here, I need to have a word with you.”

“Hi, yes, I know,” Kara replies, aware that she can’t continue to avoid this.

“Kara!” Lyra shouts happily as she runs up to Kara.

“Hey, Lyra,” Kara says with a smile. She’s about to crouch down to hug her cousin, but Lyra is already flying up to hug her.

“Lyra, darling,” Astra says gently, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “you know you are not allowed to fly.”

“I am sorry, mama,” Lyra replies, pouting as she flies down again, putting her feet on the floor.

“She has a lot left to learn,” Astra sighs, worried about her daughter.

“It must be difficult given she was born here,” Kara says sympathetically. She already found it hard to fit in when she was thirteen and she can hardly imagine what it must be like for Lyra. “Perhaps I could ask Kal-El to visit you, considering he grew up on earth,” she suggests.

Astra isn’t sure if she wants Kal-El to know she is here on earth and that on top of that she has a daughter. Lyra’s existence is a secret which she only shared with Kara and M’gann. “That won’t be necessary,” she replies, passing up the offer.

“Jeremiah might be able to help too,” Kara points out truthfully. “His research could be useful and he would not tell anyone,” she continues, believing he wouldn’t sell Astra out. “And he could give Lyra special glasses.”

“I need to think about this, Kara,” Astra replies. Jeremiah’s research could be useful indeed, but she doesn’t trust anyone, regardless of how much her niece trusts certain people. She would never put her daughter’s life in other people’s hands. “I heard you are attracted to Lena,” she says, getting to the point.

“Maybe a little bit,” Kara admits, though it’s more like a lot. “Lena is nice.”

“She is our enemy,” Astra says defensively.

“No, she’s not,” Kara objects, crossing her arms over her chest. “If this is because of that alien detection device, you should know she canceled the project.”

“I do not trust her,” Astra says sternly. “She is a Luthor. Kal-El once seemed to trust a Luthor and he paid the price for that,” she continues, displeased. “Do not make the same mistake he did.”

“Lena is not her brother,” Kara bites out, angry to hear her aunt judging Lena. “She is an amazing woman who is so smart, kind and gentle. Lena is not her surname and she happens to make me smile a lot. I really, really like her even if that’s not okay in your book.”

“I am trying to protect you, Kara,” Astra says softly.

“I don’t need your protection,” Kara replies sharply. “And you out of all people should know better than to judge Lena because you were once a prisoner and now you want a second chance while you won’t even give Lena as much as a chance to begin with,” she says, unaware she backed Astra up against the wall.

“It is not my intention to upset you, my dear niece,” Astra whispers softly, wrapping her arms around Kara to hug her. “I am sorry I was not here for you sooner.”

Kara deflates and hugs her aunt back, feeling guilty about her outburst when she hears Lyra sniffling. “Hey, sweetie,” she coos while crouching down. “Everything is okay,” she whispers as she lifts her cousin up.

Astra is distracted when her phone rings. “Excuse me,” she says briefly before picking up.

Kara tries not to listen in out of respect and concentrates on Lyra instead, who is toying with her hair. The call must have been short because Astra is returning and she doesn’t look happy. “What’s wrong?” she asks, concerned.

“M’gann won’t be able to babysit Lyra on Monday,” Astra answers, sighing. “I have classes to teach all afternoon.”

“I’m free in the afternoon,” Kara replies. She doesn’t have anything scheduled in the afternoon on Monday. “I can watch over Lyra, you can drop her off after lunchtime in my room and pick her up when your classes are done,” she offers.

Astra purses her lips because she’s not quite fond of the idea, though she doesn’t have any other options. “You know Lyra is special,” she says, not taking this lightly.

“I’ll manage,” Kara replies confidently. “Please, Astra,” she pleads. “I’d love to spend some time with Lyra.”

“Alright,” Astra relents. “I will bring Lyra to your room Monday after lunch.”

“You won’t regret this,” Kara promises. How hard can it be to watch Lyra for a few hours? Back on Krypton she often used to watch Kal-El, although that was without powers. Not that it matters that Lyra has powers because she has powers as well. Her cousin is four years old. It’ll be a piece of cake.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Whoa, slow down,” Lucy says, noticing how Kara is hardly chewing her food before swallowing it.

“Where’s the fire?” Maggie asks teasingly.

“I’m just in a hurry to go to our room,” Kara answers, shrugging a bit. “I want to relax.”

“You’re lucky you have your whole afternoon off,” Alex comments, sighing because she has three more classes to go.

“Yeah, exactly,” Lucy chimes in. “I have philosophy for the next three hours, I’m totally going to fall asleep,” she groans, hating that class.

“Why are you following so many classes you hate?” Maggie curiously asks Lucy.

“Because I’m an idiot apparently,” Lucy answers. “I’m going to mix it up next year.”

“All done,” Kara sighs happily when she finishes devouring her lunch. “I see you all later.”

“Where’s the fire?” Maggie asks once again, chuckling. She shakes her head when Kara is already running away without answering.

“Ugh, I wish I could go relax,” Lucy groans. “Which classes do you got left?” she asks Maggie.

“I have law, but only for an hour,” Maggie answers. “After that I’m free.”

“I’d trade you,” Lucy replies. “Law for an hour sounds better than philosophy for three hours.”

“You say that now,” Maggie comments, shaking her head.

“I’m going to run before our lunch break is over,” Lucy says, getting up from their table.

“Would that have anything to do with Susan?” Alex asks knowingly.

“It does,” Lucy answers, grinning as she runs away to catch up with Susan.

“We can watch Netflix when you’re done,” Maggie suggests.

“I can’t,” Alex replies unfortunately. “When I’m done with my classes I have a test to study for,” she explains, wishing she’d have time.

“Oh that reminds me, I need to study as well,” Maggie says, suddenly realizing that. “Good thing I only have one more class to go.”

“Way to rub it in, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles.

“It’s my pleasure, Danvers,” Maggie replies teasingly. “You’re so moody sometimes.”

“When’s your next game?” Alex asks curiously, changing the topic.

“In a few days,” Maggie answers. “Will you come watch?”

“Wouldn’t want to miss you trying to impress me,” Alex replies dryly.

“You’d wish I was trying to impress you,” Maggie scoffs, though she has been trying to do just that.

“I’d like to emphasize trying,” Alex comments amusingly. “It’s not really impressive when you keep landing yourself in the mud.”

“I don’t mind getting down and dirty,” Maggie quips.

Alex chokes on air and kicks Maggie’s chin when she laughs.

“I knew you’d kick my shin someday,” Maggie says, smiling at her firecracker.

“I’d rather kick your ass,” Alex mutters quietly.

“We all have dreams, Danvers,” Maggie replies teasingly. “Maybe you’ll get lucky someday,” she adds, winking.

“With someone who is skeptical about soulmates?” Alex scoffs without thinking. “No thanks, hard pass,” she says, missing the flicker of pain that passes through Maggie’s eyes.

“Good thing we’re just friends then,” Maggie says with a soft smile, trying to hide how much Alex’s words hurt.

Alex picks up on how clipped Maggie’s words sounded. “Maggie, I-” she says, softly, but she’s cut off by Maggie.

“I have to go, can’t run late for my class,” Maggie says, quickly gathering her things. “I’ll see you later, firecracker.”

Alex sighs deeply as she watches Maggie scrambling to get away and she regrets that she was being so cold. It wasn’t her intention to turn Maggie down like that because she actually likes her and the only reason she called Maggie skeptical is due to her fear of her own feelings. She doesn’t want to like Maggie this much, but how can she possibly not? Maggie is special and it hurts that Maggie doesn’t want to believe in soulmates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I trust you, Kara,” Astra says calmly as she puts Lyra down on her niece’s bed. She’s relieved to see that aside from Kara, the room is empty because she’d rather not have her niece’s roommate see her daughter.  

“Everything will be fine,” Kara assures her aunt. “One of my roommates is done in three hours,” she says, to inform her aunt of that detail.

“Hmm,” Astra replies, pursing her lips for a second. “I am finished in three hours as well.”

“I could bring Lyra to your place when you’re done,” Kara suggests. “That way Lucy, my roommate, won’t see her,” she explains. She wouldn’t mind letting her best friend know the truth, but Lyra is Astra’s secret.

“Yes, that will work,” Astra agrees. “I have to go now,” she says, smiling softly as she caresses Lyra’s cheek.

“Bye, mama,” Lyra says, waving as her mother leaves.

Kara shuts the door and rubs her hands together. “It’s just you and me now, little cupcake,” she says, smiling as Lyra smiles at her.

“I want to play,” Lyra replies. “Please, Kara.”

“Of course we’re going to play,” Kara says as she scoops Lyra up. “We’re going to have fun together.”

Lyra giggles when Kara flies through the room, doing loops. “Again, again!” she cheers.

Kara smiles at the way Lyra claps and she knows Astra wouldn’t exactly approve of this, but she feels like her cousin should get the chance to be herself sometimes. As she plays with Lyra and flies through the air to make her smile, she loses track of time.

Maggie’s mouth is agape when she walks in and she freezes at the sight in front of her. She would have expected Kara to be reading a book or eating popcorn or something, anything other than this.

“Maggie,” Kara says, startled. She drops down onto the floor from the twenty inches or so she was floating above the floor. “I uh… I can explain,” she continues, panicking on the inside. “I jumped up just as you walked in, so it looked as if I was floating, but hah, haha, I wasn’t.”

Maggie closes her mouth and processes what she just saw. “You were flying,” she replies, not believing Kara’s flimsy excuse. “And who is that kid and why is she in our room?”

Kara takes a deep breath, not sure how she can talk herself out of this one. “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon,” she says, surprised.

“I only had one class left for an hour, which is done now,” Maggie replies. She sighs and sits down on her bed, tapping the empty space for Kara to sit next to her. “I’m going to need answers.”

Kara sighs as she sits down next to Maggie with Lyra on her lap. “Can you keep a secret?” she asks, looking at Maggie.

“I’ll keep your secret,” Maggie answers. “Can you keep one for me?”

“Yes, definitely,” Kara answers, relieved that they can somewhat trade. “I um, I’m an alien,” she begins, considering she has to start somewhere. “I was born on Krypton and sent to earth when I was thirteen.”

Maggie is silent as Kara tells her everything and deep down she knew something was off the day Kara had said Rao instead of God. She’s shocked when she hears Miss Kryptee is Kara’s aunt and that the child, Lyra, is the child of Kara’s aunt.

Kara feels incredibly nervous when she’s done explaining, hoping that Maggie won’t tell anyone ever. “That was my secret,” she concludes. “What’s yours?”

Maggie swallows thickly and nods since there’s a lot of new information she just received. “My secret is different, but yeah just… don’t laugh, okay?” she asks, feeling insecure.

“I won’t laugh,” Kara promises.

“I like your sister, like a lot, like crazy,” Maggie replies. “I’m falling in love with her and it makes me feel vulnerable,” she confesses, having wanted to be able to say that to someone. “Alex is special and I know she’s hung up on the whole soulmate thing and that scares me to death. There have been times where I wanted to kiss her so badly, but what if I’m not her soulmate? I’d still want her, but she wouldn’t want me. I want your sister to be with someone who is amazing.”

“Maggie,” Kara says softly as she takes Maggie’s hand for a light squeeze. “You are someone who is amazing. I can tell that my sister really likes you too, even if it’s in her own unique way of showing that she does,” she continues, smiling warmly. She can see that Maggie is scared to be so open.

“She does have her own unique way,” Maggie agrees, smiling as she thinks about Alex.

“Either you take a chance at love and risk to be turned down, which will be painful,” Kara says, aware that wouldn’t be fun for Maggie. “Though when you take that chance it can turn out to go well,” she adds thoughtfully. “Or you don’t take a chance and let her slip away. Putting your heart on your sleeve is tough, but you’re already breaking your own heart if you pretend you’re just her friend.”

“I’m scared I’d lose her completely,” Maggie admits. “I keep thinking of how I’d much rather be her friend than be nothing at all to her,” she explains. “Alex deserves the best.”

“Who says you aren’t the best for her?” Kara throws back, letting Maggie think about that for a second.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” Maggie whispers quietly. “What if this all blows up in my face?”

“What if it doesn’t?” Kara counters.

“It’s incredible how you transform from a dork to this,” Maggie muses. “You know, with your strength, I’d have placed a bed in front of the door to stop people from randomly walking in,” she comments. “I mean, the door wasn’t even locked.”

“I should have thought of that,” Kara admits, realizing she was being careless.

“Come here, little munchkin,” Maggie says as she reaches out for Lyra. “Who’d think such a strict professor would have such a cute little girl?”

“Never say stuff like that when Astra is around,” Kara warns. “Even if you whisper, she’ll hear you.”

“What would happen if Astra would know that I know?” Maggie asks curiously.

“She’d probably fling you into space,” Kara answers truthfully. She knows her aunt would go far lengths to keep Lyra a secret.

“Mhm, not so bad,” Maggie replies, laughing when Kara frowns. “What? I’d have a great view up there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is walking across the campus, done with her day and about to go home when she spots Kara walking while holding hands with a little girl. It piques her curiosity, but the girl seems to be headed in a different direction and it would look odd if she’d jog up to her. Even if she would do that, what would she say?

Her curiosity takes the upper hand and she picks up her pace to catch up with Kara, figuring she can go grab some coffee. “Hello,” Kara,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Kara replies, surprised to suddenly find herself facing Lena.

“Who may this little cutie be?” Lena asks curiously.

“My cousin,” Kara answers, planning not to reveal too much. “I have to get going,” she says, excusing herself.

“I was about to grab some coffee,” Lena says, mentally berating herself, though Kara is her friend. “Would you be interested to join me?” she asks politely. It’s just coffee, not a date, so there’s no harm in it.

“Um, I can’t,” Kara answers hesitantly and she doesn’t miss the flash of disappointment on Lena’s face. “But I could meet up with you there,” she says quickly. “I just need to drop my cousin off quickly.”

“Okay, I will meet with you there,” Lena agrees, thinking of how this is turning out differently than she had planned. She was supposed to go home to relax, not chase after Kara and invite her for a cup of coffee. “This time it’s on me,” she insists, given the girl paid the dinner they had once.

Kara nods and hurries to take Lyra home so she can meet up with Lena. She won’t tell Astra that Maggie knows the truth because it’s too dangerous and there’s too much her aunt doesn’t approve of.

Lena slowly walks towards the nearest place where she can drink coffee. She might enjoy spending time with Kara a little more than she should and it wouldn’t be prohibited if they’d get involved in any way, but she personally doesn’t quite approve. It wouldn’t be professional if she’d cross that line and it would get messy if something would go wrong. The girl is going to be her student for three to four years

“Two regular coffees please,” Lena says politely, ordering.

“I’m here,” Kara says, heaving a little bit as she takes a seat in front of Lena, although she’s not truly out of breath.

“You didn’t have to run, Kara,” Lena replies softly. “I would have waited.”

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Kara says earnestly.

“I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of ordering already,” Lena says, placing her hands on the table.

“Oh no, not at all,” Kara replies, not minding one bit. “How was your day?” she asks with genuine interest.

Lena is a bit surprised to be asked that, although since they’re having coffee together it’s expected for them to talk. “Slightly tiring,” she admits. “How was yours?”

“My day was rather pleasant,” Kara answers, having enjoyed spending time with her cousin and with Maggie. “I had my afternoon free so it wasn’t exhausting,” she says, though it takes a lot for her to be exhausted. “Any plans for the weekend?” she asks, fishing a bit.

“Yes, actually I do,” Lena answers. “I will be busy with L-Corp, there is some press I need to speak to, publicly,” she explains. “It will take place at the park here in National City. Many reporters will be present. Perhaps you are interested to come to get a grasp on what it would be like to be a reporter.”

“I’ll definitely take that into consideration,” Kara replies thoughtfully, given she’ll have some things to do for school and she has yet to attend a soccer game of her friends. “You carry a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, running a company and being a professor.”

“It is a bit much at times, though I manage,” Lena says, sighing softly as she wraps her hands around her cup of coffee.

“How about I take you somewhere say Friday evening?” Kara asks, brooding a plan in her mind. “To help you relax, because you’re my friend,” she explains, though she’d rather be more than friends.

“Okay, I trust you,” Lena answers with a small smile. She can use it to relax for a while and she’s curious what Kara has in mind.

“Good, that’s settled,” Kara says, happy that Lena said yes.

“Can I get a hint of where you’re planning to take me?” Lena asks, realizing too late how that can be seen as a double innuendo.

“Hmm, okay,” Kara answers, giving in. “I’m going to take you somewhere where you can relax.”

Lena smiles and balls her napkin, tossing it at Kara. “That doesn’t count,” she says, whining a little bit.

“Oh is this how it’s going to be?” Kara asks teasingly, grabbing her own napkin to toss it at Lena.

“It sure is,” Lena replies, smiling as she leans over the table.

Kara leans a bit over the table as well, losing herself in Lena’s eyes as she moves her foot lightly up Miss Luthor’s leg. She can’t help it, everything about Lena invites her in and it makes her wish for Miss Luthor to be her soulmate.

“Kara,” Lena breathes out, so close to the girl’s lips they almost brush with hers. Almost, but they don’t. She can feel Kara’s foot moving up her leg and the bad part is how good it feels, how much she wants more.

“You are beautiful, Lena,” Kara whispers as she leans back a bit. She can hear how Lena’s heart is beating way too fast, although it pleases her to have that effect on her. “I want to kiss you,” she confesses, deciding to put her heart on her sleeve. “Do you want me to?”

Lena wants to say yes, but she really shouldn’t. “I can’t say yes, Kara,” she answers regretfully. “My personal morals don’t allow me to.”

Kara sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and nods slowly, feeling rejected. It seems clear that Lena does want her to kiss her or at least that’s the impression she got from what Miss Luthor said. Lena said she can’t say yes which sounds like she wants to say yes.

“Perhaps you should hang out with other students,” Lena suggests, not wanting Kara to be hung up on her and losing the opportunity to be happy with someone else.

“In that way I would rather not,” Kara deflects, shaking her head. “Everyone else simply isn’t you, Lena.”

Those last words hit Lena at full force because it sounds like Kara is choosing her rather than trying to be with someone else or even trying to meet someone else. She wants to say something, but she can’t form any words, shook by the girl’s pure statement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the sexual tension y'all. :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Kira,” Cat says, frustrated as she puts the chalk down. “I will see you in my office after this class,” she says sternly.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara replies, sighing. This is what she gets from talking during class with Maggie, who is giving her an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that,” Maggie whispers to Kara.

“You too, Meggie,” Cat says loudly. “I will see you in my office after this class.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, wondering if it would really be too much trouble for Miss Grant to pronounce their names correctly and she’d say something about it if it wasn’t for Miss Grant being the dean. Logically she wasn’t going to keep getting away with talking during class and she had noticed Miss Grant had been watching them like a hawk.

Kara is so not in the mood to get into trouble, so from now on she’ll be quiet during Miss Grant’s class. Next time she won’t talk during history anymore, not even to whisper. It’s not Maggie’s fault that she got in trouble since she can choose for herself if she talks or not.

Cat tiredly rubs her temples as she walks in front of the board, thinking that perhaps next year she’ll stop teaching history and find a professor who can teach it instead. She can see some students are resting their heads as if they’re about to fall asleep.

Kara and Maggie don’t say a word, waiting until it’s time. Once the bell rings, they follow Miss Grant to her office.

“Close the door,” Cat instructs as she walks around her desk to sit down. “Was the conversation you two were having more valuable than history?” she asks dryly.

“No, Miss Grant,” Kara answers, feeling a bit nervous under the dean’s gaze.

“We didn’t mean to disturb,” Maggie says, hoping she sounds sincere.

“This is not elementary and my class is not a playground,” Cat says tiredly. “Next time you two think about having a chit chat in my class, you are free to leave and have it somewhere else. Am I making myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Maggie answers. “We understand, Miss Grant,” she says, to avoid coming across as sarcastic.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara chimes in. “It won’t happen again,” she promises, preferring to stay out of trouble.

“I expect more from you two,” Cat continues as she skims through their files. “Meggie you can go,” she instructs. “Kira, stay.”

Maggie gives Kara’s hand a squeeze before she leaves Miss Grant’s office, planning to wait outside for her friend.

“Sit down,” Cat says with a strong tone. “I looked through your files and you signed up to study journalism.”

“Yes, I did,” Kara confirms. “Is there an issue, Miss Grant?” she asks, confused as to why the dean brought that up.

“Miss Luthor mentioned she has issues with academically challenging you,” Cat reveals, having had a lengthy conversation with Lena. “It appears your qualities in math are outstanding.”

“I read a lot of books and such,” Kara says, hoping to excuse herself with that. She had no idea Lena would actually speak to the dean about that and she knows she’s been solving Miss Luthor’s math equations easily, though she had no idea Lena considered that to be an issue.

“This is your new schedule,” Cat says as she hands it over to Kara.

“N-new schedule?” Kara asks, still feeling confused. She doesn’t understand why the dean would hand her a new schedule because the one she has, or well had, seemed perfectly fine.

“You will be taking your math class with the seniors instead of the freshmen,” Cat explains calmly. “For your remaining years you are free to choose a different class instead,” she says, feeling like placing Kara with the seniors for math will suffice. If Lena’s words are anything to go by, the girl would easily be capable of completing math in one year instead of four.

Kara is shocked to hear she’ll be put with the seniors, which means she’ll basically skip three years of math class. On the plus side she’ll still have Lena as her professor for math, though it means she won’t have it with Alex, Maggie and Lucy anymore. She doesn’t even know any of the seniors, not that it matters much because she’ll only be paying attention to Miss Luthor anyway.

“Would you be interested to join the mathletes?” Cat asks, hoping Kara will say yes. “Our team has been lacking a certain finesse, which I hope you will add,” she says, in an attempt to convince the girl. Even though she is the dean of this school, she cannot force anyone into such activities. The only thing she can do is encourage it and she wants to encourage Kara to use her potential.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Kara replies, deciding to give it a try.

“One last thing,” Cat says before letting the girl go. “Why did you choose journalism?”

“I want to be a reporter someday so I can connect with people and share hidden truths with the world,” Kara answers. “It will help me to be a better version of myself and to give back to the community.”

Cat hums quietly and leans back in her chair, pleased with Kara’s answer. “I will keep my eye on you,” she says, interested to see how far the girl will get. “Hopefully one day when you make a name out of yourself, you will remember the little people.”

Kara is surprised by Miss Grant’s humbleness, especially given the dean’s reputation as being rather cold. “Thank you, Miss Grant,” she says gratefully.

“You may go now, Kara,” Cat replies, waving her hand to dismiss the girl. “Don’t sit there smiling at me, move along.”

Kara stands up, still smiling as she walks out because Miss Grant took the trouble of pronouncing her name right and it feels as if the dean makes people earn that. She’s a bit stunned to find Maggie waiting for her outside Miss Grant’s office, having expected her friend would have gone to their room already.

“Everything okay?” Maggie asks, swinging one arm over Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kara answers, sighing happily as she walks back to her room with Maggie. “More than okay,” she says, feeling like Lena did her a favor and on top of that Miss Grant was actually kind to her. “I have to take math with the seniors from now on because I was too good at it.”

“I’d say I’m shocked, but you’ve got some mad skills,” Maggie replies, not surprised.

“And I guess I sort of joined the mathletes,” Kara says, considering she agreed to it.

“Yikes, mathletes,” Maggie says, scrunching her nose up. “Soccer is way more fun.”

“I bet it is, but Alex wouldn’t let me,” Kara says, pouting a bit. “She thinks I’ll ruin the ball or something.”

“That’s kind of rich though,” Maggie laughs lightly. “Alex thought you’d ruin the ball, meanwhile she ruined my face,” she comments lightly. It was a bit painful, but it’s one the best memories she has because Alex was in it.

“You must really love her a lot,” Kara comments, smiling. “I’m not sure what I’d do if Lena would break my nose.”

“Please, we both know what you’d do,” Maggie replies, nudging Kara’s side with her elbow. “You’d apologize to her for bleeding, or at least that’s what you’d do if it was actually possible to break your nose and to make you bleed in the first place.”

“It feels nice that I can share things like this with you,” Kara says earnestly, enjoying how she can speak so freely with Maggie. Alex would just be overprotective and Lucy would comment about her sister’s protectiveness.

“Likewise,” Maggie replies, feeling the same. “Ready to tell your sister you got her beat at math?” she asks, looking forward to see Alex being a firecracker again.

“Oh Rao, do I have to?” Kara groans, feeling like she’d hardly hear the end of it.

“I’m fairly sure she’ll notice your absence in our math classes,” Maggie replies humorously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy smiles as she pulls Susan down on top of her. “You’re so hot,” she whispers, brushing their lips together.

“Not as hot as you,” Susan replies, leaning down more to capture Lucy’s lips with her own.

“Would you two mind?” Alex grumbles. “I’m trying to study here.”

“Moody once again,” Maggie muses. She is unbothered by Lucy and Susan kissing each other, although it kind of makes her think about wanting to kiss Alex, so okay maybe it does bother her somewhat.

“Ugh,” Alex groans when she hears wet sloppy kissing noises. “I can’t concentrate like this,” she says, hating it right now that there are four of them sharing a room. “Luce, can you take this elsewhere?” she asks, nearly pleading.

“Okay fine,” Lucy replies, giving in to Alex’s complains.

“We can go to my room,” Susan offers, grasping Lucy’s hand.

“Thank you,” Alex says gratefully when Lucy and Susan leave. Now she can finally concentrate on studying without having to hear them kiss.

“I’m hungry,” Kara whispers as her stomach rumbles. “I’m going to get some pot stickers,” she says, getting up from her bed. “Can I bring you two anything?”

“Bring me some pot stickers as well,” Alex answers.

“Yeah, same for me,” Maggie answers, nodding.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Kara says, winking subtly at Maggie when Alex isn’t looking. It’s kind of awkward in a way that she’s encouraging one of her best friends to get it on with her sister, but she can tell that Alex and Maggie are really into each other. Maybe she should make it two hours instead, just to be safe.

“An hour?” Alex asks, glancing up from her book.

“Yes, because I’m going for a walk first,” Kara explains, planning to give them some privacy.

Alex assumes Kara is planning to stop by Astra’s place, but that’s fine because it’s good that her sister has her aunt and the less people that are in the room right now, the better she can concentrate on studying.

Maggie quietly gets up from her bed and walks over to the closet they share. She unbuttons her blouse slowly, taking her sweet time as she shrugs it off.

Alex gulps when she sees Maggie standing in her bra on her tippy toes to try and reach something to no avail. “I’ll get it for you,” she mutters, getting up from her bed to help Maggie. “What is it you need?” she asks, finding it cute that Maggie is shorter.

“You,” Maggie answers with wanton. “I want you to go out with me for real,” she says, fisting Alex’s shirt and pushing her against the closet. Right now she sounds very confident, but on the inside she’s scared as fuck to be turned down.

“Do you really need to be half naked for this?” Alex asks, trying to stop her eyes from glancing down to Maggie’s bra. “You’re distracting me, I can’t study like this.”

“You’ve been studying a lot,” Maggie replies as she brings her mouth the Alex’s ear. “You’re allowed to take a break,” she whispers.

Alex holds her breath when she feels Maggie nibbling on her earlobe. “Maggie,” she whimpers when Maggie moves down to kiss her neck. “W-we should… argh, we should s-stop.”

Maggie pulls away lightly to stare into Alex’s eyes. She slips her hands teasingly under the hem of Alex’s shirt, resting them on her hips. “We don’t have to,” she husks.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters. She places her hands firmly on Maggie’s ass and kisses her neck, still scared to actually kiss her, terrified to find out the truth.

Maggie pushes Alex back and cups her cheeks. “Tell me to stop,” she whispers as she leans in just a bit, bringing her lips mere inches away from Alex’s.

“I can’t,” Alex sighs, letting herself slide down against the closet.

Maggie crouches down in front of Alex, taking her hands in hers. “It’s okay,” she says, wanting to be supportive.

“I’ll go out with you on that date,” Alex replies, deciding that would be fine. They’re just friends, but friends don’t kiss each other’s neck and they don’t look at each other the way they do.

“Cool, this weekend,” Maggie says, looking forward to it. “We can go after the soccer game,” she suggests.

“Okay,” Alex agrees. She can manage to squeeze that all into her schedule. “Now I do need to study some more though.”

“Wait,” Maggie says, grasping Alex’s wrist before she can walk back to her bed. “Can you grab one of my big shirts for me?” she asks, pointing helplessly at the shelf that’s just a tad too high for her.

“I’ll swap my shelves with yours,” Alex offers as she reaches up to grab a shirt for Maggie. “Mine are at the bottom anyway and I know how much you enjoy going down,” she comments suggestively.

“You think you know,” Maggie replies without missing a beat. “If only you would know. I might let you find out someday.”

“There’s that smirk of yours again,” Alex comments, smiling as she shakes her head. “Be silent and get naked, I mean dressed,” she says, cursing under her breath at her slip up. “I meant dressed.”

“Uhuh,” Maggie says, grinning while Alex blushes deeply. “Sure you did.”

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles, flopping down onto her bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Kara instructs Lena, happy that it’s finally Friday so she can help her relax. “I’ll hold your hand to guide you.”

Lena keeps her eyes closed as she’s told, smiling because it’s sweet that Kara wants to keep it a surprise until the last second. She forgets how to breathe when she feels the girl holding her hand and even innocent contact like this feels intimate. Kara’s words from a few days ago still play through her mind.

Kara hears how Lena’s heart skips a beat and it’s wonderful how she can hear every little difference, ever silent gasp, the way Miss Luthor’s heart rate changes and all of that. She’s careful as she guides Lena towards where they’re going, making sure she’s not walking too fast.

Lena stops walking when Kara seems to have halted. “Are we there yet?” she asks curiously, guessing they have walked for at least fifteen minutes by now.

“Yes, we’re here,” Kara answers. “You can open your eyes now.”

Lena opens her eyes and looks around to see where they are. “You brought me to a wellness?” she asks, surprised.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, nodding. “I told you I would help you relax,” she points out, staying true to her words. “We have to get undressed a bit for the massage.”

“Undressed,” Lena repeats, swallowing hard as she thinks back of the time she got sight of Kara’s bra.

“I won’t look,” Kara promises, noticing Lena’s discomfort. “We don’t have to get fully naked, just a bit and then we’ll be on a towel.”

Lena glances at the two tables, which makes it clear they’ll be right next to each other for that massage. She is thankful for the two dressing screens, so she can undress herself a bit behind one of those and properly wrap a towel around her body before getting down on one of those tables.

Kara offers Lena a smile as she walks behind the dressing screen. Even now that they’re each behind a dressing screen, she can hear Miss Luthor’s heart beating fast, clearly still nervous. Hopefully this wellness will help Lena relax, though so far it doesn’t seem like it.

Lena tiptoes towards the nearest table, trying to be quiet considering Kara still appears to be behind the other dressing screen. She’s wearing her underwear and her bra, though she unhooked her bra for the massage.

Kara hears Lena walking around and when she puts her glasses aside, she peaks through the dressing screen, using her x-ray vision. The second she sees Lena’s half naked, she knows it was a mistake to have a look. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, flailing her arms around.

Lena jumps up when she hears the dressing screen being knocked to the floor. “Are you alright?” she asks worriedly, grasping a towel to wrap it around her body while she looks at Kara.

“I moved my arms too much,” Kara answers, chewing on her bottom lip.

Lena swallows hard when her eyes flit down to Kara’s adorable pink bra which has a rose in the middle as decoration. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, quickly turning around to give the girl privacy.

Kara wants to say it is fine because she saw Lena half naked as well, but she doesn’t because she can’t say she used her x-ray vision. She picks the dressing screen up from the floor, putting it back into place before awkwardly shuffling towards the second table.

Lena tries to relax when the masseuses walk in to massage them and the smell of the scented candles in the room is pleasant, but Kara’s company keeps distracting her.

“We’re going in the bubble bath after this,” Kara announces happily. “You’re going to love it, Lena.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Lena replies, attempting to sound thankful. Kara organized all of this for her which is nice and not something people would do for her, but the idea of it all is too much. “I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“That’s okay, I brought one for you,” Kara assures Lena, having thought of everything. “There is a sauna too, unless you don’t like that sort of thing.”

Lena feels like if she’s going to see Kara half naked some more, she needs a cold shower instead of a hot bubble bath and a sauna. It’s a mental image she will never forget and at this point she’s not sure if she should thank the universe or hate it for bringing the girl into her life.

Kara bites her bottom lip hard to stop herself from moaning to the soft sounds that escapes Lena’s mouth as they’re being massaged. Oh Rao, she really wishes she would be the one to draw those sounds from Miss Luthor and much more, much louder. It’s funny that there are so many people on campus and here she is, falling head over heels for one of her professors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins devilishly*


	10. Chapter 10

“Ohh,” Kara sighs happily as she gets in the bubble bath. “Lena, come in, it feels good,” she says, smiling while she gestures for Lena to get in.

Lena takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself as she gets in. Now that Kara is in the bubble bath she can’t quite see the white bikini the girl is wearing so that is something. When Kara bites her bottom lip, she’s distracted and her foot slips. Just as she thinks she’s going to collide her head with the edge of the bubble bath, the girl steadies her.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks worriedly without letting Lena go. Only when Miss Luthor is sitting down in the bubble bath does she let go.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lena answers, offering Kara a small smile. “It turned out to be more slippery than I thought,” she explains, using that excuse. If the girl knows she’s lying, she’s kind enough not to mention it.

“Would you like a glass of champagne?” Kara asks with a friendly smile. “I ordered a bottle,” she says, hoping that was okay.

“That would be lovely,” Lena answers, considering she enjoys drinking a glass from time to time. “Aren’t you a little bit too young to drink?” she asks, given the legal age to drink is twenty-one. “Since you’re a freshman I assume you are eighteen.”

“I’m nineteen actually,” Kara corrects Lena. “I took a gap year before going to college,” she explains, noticing the surprised look on Miss Luthor’s face. “I’ll be twenty in February,” she adds thoughtfully, feeling like it might actually help that she’s older than Lena thought. “As for the champagne, I don’t drink. I ordered it for you, in case you would like some.”

Lena is relieved that Kara doesn’t plan to drink because one sin at a time is enough and being in this bubble bath together sure feels like a sin. It’s not breaking the law, though it feels conflicting when it comes down to her morals.

Kara catches how Lena frowns when two glasses are brought to them. “Mine has water in it,” she explains. “You can have a sip if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you,” Lena replies, not needing to test if Kara is lying. The colorless fluid in the girl’s glass clearly indicates it is water, unless it would be vodka, but then she’d smell it.

Kara shifts a bit in the bubble bath, causing her arm to brush lightly against Lena’s and the goose bumps she spots on Miss Luthor’s arm cause her to smile. It does something dangerous to her each time she has an effect on Lena, something that makes her want to sin.

Lena gulps generously from her glass of champagne because even such a little touch feels like too much. It’s alluring, but she needs to mind herself and keep her morals in high regard. Where would she stand if she’d cross her own morals so shamelessly? Not to mention how it would send mixed signals to Kara.

Kara puts her glass aside and flexes for a moment before resting her hand on Lena’s thigh, pretending she’s not aware she’s doing that. “Isn’t this relaxing?” she asks with a bright smile.

Lena closes her eyes for a second and nods, unsure if she should relax into Kara’s touch or stiffen. “Kara,” she says softly, turning her face to look at the girl.

Kara turns her face as well, making eye-contact with Lena. “Yes, Lena?” she asks quietly, leaning a tad closer.

If Lena would move an inch, her nose would bump against Kara’s. “I…,” she says, but stops when she realizes she forgot what she was going to say. “Yes, I suppose this is relaxing,” she says, answering the girl’s earlier question.

“Have you ever… I don’t know, broken any rules?” Kara asks curiously. “Or like, did something you weren’t supposed to?”

Lena has a feeling she knows exactly what Kara is asking. There is a question lingering behind the question, hanging in the air between them. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and she sees how the girl’s eyes flit down, following her tongue. She’s not sure if Kara refrains from making a move out of respect or because she’d want her to make the first move. Truthfully she hopes it’s a bit of both considering if anything were to happen, it should come from her, not the girl.

“I have,” Lena answers after a long pause. “When I was adopted at age four, I used to have a teddy bear I was quite attached to,” she explains, recalling the memory clearly. “I lost my teddy bear a few years later and when I saw one at a store, I slipped it under my coat because my mother refused to buy me one, claiming teddy bears were for babies. When I got caught, she was angry. It’s a silly memory.”

Kara can hear Lena is trying to laugh it off, but she sees the pain in her eyes which betrays her true feelings. “It must have been rough for you when you lost your teddy bear,” she replies softly, taking Miss Luthor’s hand in hers. “Teddy bears aren’t for babies, you won’t believe how many stuffed animals I have back in Midvale.”

Lena frowns slightly due to the fact Kara said back in Midvale rather than back at home. It’s a minor detail, but she can’t help but notice everything about the girl. “It had sentimental value,” she reveals, used to be quite attached to it.

Kara rubs soothing circles on Lena’s hand with her thumb, whishing Miss Luthor would have had a better childhood than the one she must have had with the Luthors. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” she says gratefully, feeling like this brings them closer.

Lena clicks her tongue before smiling. “I never told anyone about that before,” she confesses. “Everything with you feels…,” she stops talking and shakes her head, having said too much.

“Feels…?” Kara asks, gently prodding Lena to finish her sentence.

“Easier,” Lena answers. “Less heavy, less like a burden, just… easier,” she explains.

“I’m happy I can make you feel that way, Lena,” Kara says earnestly, warmed by the knowledge that she can do that for her.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Lena inquiries, curious to hear Kara’s thoughts.

“I do,” Kara answers, her lips splitting into a big smile. “It feels good to know that someone exists with whom you can click with, someone who will love you regardless of who you are and what you do, someone who will always have your back,” she says, feeling rather hung up on the idea. “I think that even without a kiss, sometimes you just know. Like you could walk into a room filled with people and your eyes will be drawn to your soulmate because of the way they walk, the way they hold themselves up.”

Lena smiles back and nods in agreement, lacing her fingers together with Kara’s. “What was your childhood like?” she asks, hoping the girl wouldn’t mind sharing.

Kara absentmindedly traces her fingertips up and down Lena’s thigh as she shares a piece of her childhood, mostly parts where Alex is in and she makes sure not to slip up and mention Krypton by mistake.

Lena would say it is quite relaxing that Kara brought her here, though not because of the massage and the bubble bath, but purely due to the girl’s company and the way they can talk. There is something about Kara that naturally makes her feel comfortable, despite the moments where her heart rate spikes as she feels the girl’s touch on her thigh. She could easily stop Kara if she wanted to, but that’s just the thing, she doesn’t want to stop her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Sawyer!” Alex shouts from the sidelines. “Put some effort into it!”

Maggie stares incredulously at Alex for a moment because she is putting effort into it and she’ll prove it dammit. Hopefully she can impress Alex during this match, but it’s distracting her that Alex is looking at her every move. On the plus side she has a date with Alex after this match, so that’s good.

“I’m open,” Lucy says, waving her hands in the air to get the ball passed to her.

“Like your legs were last night,” Susan comments lightly to tease Lucy.

Lucy smirks and passes the ball to Maggie so she can pause for a few seconds to kiss Susan.

“No shame whatsoever,” Maggie comments, laughing lightly as she runs with the ball.

“We can go to my room after this game,” Lucy suggests to Susan. “My roommates are all doing other stuff anyway,” she says, seeing no need for Susan to kick her roommate out again so they can have privacy.

“I’m so getting a room with you next year,” Susan replies, wanting to ensure their privacy.

“Mhm, totally,” Lucy agrees, though she doesn’t know yet how she’ll tell her friends.

Maggie concentrates on the goal and kicks the ball towards it.

Alex cheers loudly when Maggie scores a goal. “That’s my mudmonster!” she shouts, blushing when she realizes what she said.

Maggie bites her bottom lip and she already can’t wait to score a goal again. It’s a shame Kara isn’t here to watch the game, but she understands because her friend said Lena has a thing at the park and she wants to attend. Kara had hesitated at first, until she encouraged her to go considering there will be more soccer games in the future anyway.

“Where’s my support!?” Lucy calls out, grinning as Alex quickly looks at her.

“You go, Luce!” Alex shouts, showing some support. “Kick that ball.”

“Geez, I’d really be lost if you hadn’t told me that,” Lucy replies sarcastically.

“Faster, Sawyer!” Alex yells when Maggie has the ball. She can see a few students are hot on her heels, but Maggie is fast.

Maggie kicks the ball so hard she falls backwards, landing on her back in the mud. “I’m going to feel that for a while,” she groans lightly, trying to roll around onto her stomach to push herself up.

“Oh my god, baby,” Alex says, shocked as she runs up to Maggie and kneels down next to her. “Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?” she asks, concerned.

Maggie finds it amusing to be called baby now instead of mudmonster and it’s so sweet how caring Alex appears now. “I hurt my back a bit,” she answers.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you so much,” Alex sighs, feeling like it’s partly her fault.

“Nah, I pushed myself,” Maggie replies, not wanting Alex to think it’s her fault. She accepts Alex’s hand to stand up. “This is all part of the game, I don’t mind,” she says, shrugging it off.

“I expect you to be in one piece for our date,” Alex says, tapping her finger against Maggie’s chest. “So you better be careful.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Maggie comments teasingly, making a salute.

“Run along before I kick your ass,” Alex says, pushing Maggie lightly.

“I might take you up on that,” Maggie replies, smiling as she runs back towards the others.

Alex smiles softly as she walks back to the sidelines to supporter, waiting impatiently for her date with Maggie. She doesn’t know yet what Maggie has in store this time, but what matters is that she’ll get to spend time with her regardless of where they go.

“One more minute!” Susan shouts, tapping her watch.

“Over here!” Maggie shouts to Lucy who has the ball. “I can score the final goal.”

“Hurry up!” Lucy shouts in response as she kicks the ball to Maggie. “Watch out for Leslie!”

Maggie tries to dodge around Leslie who is on the other team and often appears rather vicious. It’s all just a game, it’s not like they’re supposed to be enemies because they’re on different teams. She falls down face first when Leslie trips her on purpose, which is not allowed.

“Hey, bitch!” Alex shouts angrily. She runs up to Leslie, slaps her cheek and elbows her in her stomach before kicking her down. “That’s for messing with my… friend!”

“Hot,” Maggie says, smiling because Alex stepped up for her. “Nice one, firecracker.”

“Come here, mudmonster,” Alex replies as she pulls Maggie up to her feet.

The whistle blows and Leslie receives a warning and a yellow card.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is wiggling herself through the thick crowd of people that has gathered at the park in front of the stage where Lena will address the reporters and everyone else. Seeing Miss Luthor in public like this is different than seeing her as a professor.

Lena steps out onto the stage and the first person she notices in the crowd is Kara, which makes her smile just a little bit, remembering what the girl told her back at the wellness. Could it possibly be that Kara is her soulmate? What are the odds for that to happen? Statistically speaking, meeting your soulmate under the age of thirty is about one in thousand. That’s what research claims at least. Could she be that one in thousand? Kara could be, so perhaps she can, too.

Kara listens as Lena talks and she takes notice of the questions reporters ask. Everything seems to be going perfectly fine, but then she hears gunshots being fired and the crowd erupts into panic. Hurrying as quickly as she can, she changes into her super suit.

Lena’s eyes widen when a gun is aimed at her and she thinks that this is it. Out of nowhere Supergirl appears in front of her, protecting her from the bullets. Even though Supergirl is standing with her back towards her, she clearly recognizes that suit.

Kara knows she’s not supposed to publicly expose herself like this, but there is no way she was going to let Lena get killed. She disarms the person who shot easily and that’s the moment the ground shakes due to an explosion.

Lena gasps when a chunk of a nearby building threatens to fall on top of the stage, where she is standing.

Kara spins around on her heel, catching the big chunk of the building to stop it from crushing Lena. “You will be okay,” she says with a strong tone.

Lena makes eye-contact with Supergirl and cocks her head to the side, seeing something oddly familiar. “Behind you!” she shouts, warning Supergirl when she sees someone with a gun.

Kara tosses the chunk from the building aside to an empty spot. She kicks the man with the gun in his chest, sending him flying backwards. “You are the target,” she says to Lena, realizing that.

Before Lena can say another word, Supergirl is whisking her away from the stage. “Supergirl, over there!” she shouts, pointing in the distance where a drone is flying around.

Kara follows Lena’s finger and sees the drone is about to shoot at innocents while at the same time there are still people out to kill Miss Luthor. “Hold on,” she instructs, looping one arm around Lena.

Lena wraps her arms around Supergirl’s neck, sensing how she even smells familiar. She’s not a fan of being in the air like this, though she doubts Supergirl would drop her.

Kara holds Lena with one arm while she uses her other arm to destroy the drone. She flies back down to help the police to cuff the criminals who tried to shoot Miss Luthor.

Lena is relieved when her feet touch the ground again. Everything clicks further in place when Supergirl cups her cheeks and looks at her. Her touch is familiar too.

“You are safe,” Kara says, relieved that Lena isn’t hurt.

“Thanks to you I am,” Lena replies softly. “You saved my life, Supergirl.”

“I would never let anyone hurt you, Lena,” Kara whispers earnestly, shocking herself because she’s Supergirl now, not Kara. She drops her hands quickly and clears her throat, taking a step back. “Everything is clear now.”

“I know,” Lena says with a soft lilt. There is no doubt that Supergirl wouldn't let anyone hurt her because her eyes say it all and she agrees that everything is clear now. If anything, it’s never been clearer before. “Can I interest you to have dinner with me?” she asks with a friendly smile. “I know a place.”

Kara can’t say yes because she can’t go out while she’s being Supergirl. It’ll already be messy that she exposed herself today like this considering her family won’t agree. “I am sorry, unfortunately I cannot accept your offer,” she answers, politely rejecting.

“You can get changed first,” Lena whispers, not giving up yet. “You are one of a kind, Kara.”

Kara sighs and slumps her shoulder, not even going to bother to deny it. “How did you know?” she asks, wondering what gave her away. Okay she didn’t put on sunglasses this time, but she thought it would be fine.

“Sometimes you just know,” Lena answers. “And I know you, Kara,” she says, smiling. “How can I not notice you? All I needed was to look into your eyes once. Aside from that you have that little scar of yours, which is beautiful. Your smell is familiar and so is your touch.”

“I trust you, Lena,” Kara whispers, believing that she will keep her secret safe. “I’ll get changed and then I’ll follow you.”

“I miss your sunglasses,” Lena comments teasingly. Her heart is thumping as Supergirl flies away and she waits for her to return as Kara so they can go out together. The possibility of the girl being her soulmate is growing, but she still carries a hint of doubt. Kara seems too good and too pure to be her soulmate. Even if she would neglect her own morals, the girl deserves far better.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie turns the key of her motorcycle to start it, listening to the sweet hum of the engine. She swings her right leg over it, steadying herself and waits for Alex to get on. To tease Alex, she takes off for a second and stops.

“Tease,” Alex mutters as she swings her leg over the seat to settle herself behind Maggie. She wraps her arms tightly around Maggie’s waist and it makes her feel pleasantly warm on the inside.

In the span of three seconds, Maggie’s motorcycle goes from zero to sixty miles per hour. She hears the engine roar louder and catches a smell from some nearby place that’s baking pancakes. Focusing her eyes on the road, she slides easily between the traffic, leaning to her left and right in turns. When she’s on her motorcycle, she becomes one with it, gliding over the road.

Alex regrets that she didn’t come here with a motorcycle, but she could change that next year when they’ll be sophomores. If this date will be as nice as the one in that saloon was then it’ll be good. Not that it was a date back then, although maybe low-key it sort of was a date.

Maggie slows down a bit to respect the speed limit and she would pass nearby the park, but since Miss Luthor has a thing going on there, she chooses a different road. Around the park it’ll probably be packed with traffic anyway from reporters and curious people and whatnot.

Alex doesn’t know how long they’ve been driving for when Maggie pulls to a stop. Swinging her leg to get off of the motorcycle, she takes a moment to stretch her legs. “What the hell,” she says as she looks at the building right next to the parking lot. “An arcade, really?”

“Yup, really,” Maggie confirms. “I hope you can dance,” she says, smiling as she takes Alex’s hand in hers and she’s aware Alex might pull away.

“Yeah I can dance a little,” Alex replies, although truth be told she can’t dance at all. “I’m guessing you’re telling me we’ll be trying one of the dance machines.”

“Yes, unless you can’t take the heat,” Maggie replies teasingly to challenge Alex.

“You’re going down, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles, tightening her grip on Maggie’s hand.

“Time and place,” Maggie whispers near Alex’s ear.

“Ugh,” Alex groans, dropping Maggie’s hand. “Just you wait.”

“I have been waiting, Danvers,” Maggie replies dryly. Alex has no idea how much her patience is on thin ice, though a part of it is her fault for fearing rejection. If she’s not Alex’s soulmate she won’t stand a chance regardless of her feelings, or at least that’s what she thinks.

Alex rolls her eyes and decides not to comment on that. She wants to believe that Maggie is interested as is she, but if they kiss it might as well break what they have so far and that’s terrifying.

“I’ll get use some coins,” Maggie says when they enter the arcade.

“I can help pay for them,” Alex offers, since she has her wallet on her anyway.

“No way,” Maggie replies, denying Alex’s offer. “We’re on a date, you don’t need to pay for any of this,” she says, planning to pay for everything herself.

It makes Alex slightly nervous that yes they’re on a date, an actual date. She looks around and sees a bunch of kids playing games, though she also spots plenty of adults. Nobody ever took her to an arcade before and she didn’t expect this. Maggie keeps surprising her. Now she hopes Maggie sucks at dancing so she doesn’t look completely awkward.

“Ready?” Maggie asks, appearing in front of Alex with a bunch of coins. “Let’s dance.”

Alex follows Maggie towards the dance machine, nervous as she moves to stand on her side of it.

“Hey,” Maggie says softly, scooting over to Alex’s side when she notices Alex isn’t moving. “Relax, it’s easy,” she says as she places her hands on Alex’s hips.

Alex can feel Maggie breathing against her neck, which is not quite helping. “This isn’t your side, Sawyer,” she replies, groaning.

“Loosen your hips,” Maggie instructs, aware that this isn’t her side. “Feel the music.”

“I’m feeling something,” Alex murmurs quietly. How can she feel the music when she feels Maggie’s hands on her hips trying to move her and Maggie’s breath tickling her skin?

Maggie smiles when Alex finally starts moving her hips somewhat. “That’s more like it,” she says approvingly to encourage Alex to keep going. She jumps back onto her own side to dance, teasingly bumping the side of her hip against Alex’s.

“If I win…,” Alex says hesitantly, biting her bottom lip as she looks at Maggie. “If I win I get to take you out on a date next time.”

“I hope I lose then,” Maggie replies, not hiding that she’d very much like to have another date after this one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I appreciate that you’re walking me home,” Lena says, finding it endearing. “Although I do live near campus,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Even if you lived far from it I would have still walked you home,” Kara replies earnestly. She wouldn’t mind going extra miles for Lena because she’s worth it. “I enjoyed today, well aside from the incident at the park,” she says, finding it unfortunate that it happened.

“It was pleasant for me as well,” Lena says, smiling as Kara smiles at her. “Even the incident at the park wasn’t bad because you were there.”

Kara sucks both her lips into her mouth, nervous as she stretches her fingertips and brushes them against Lena’s, silently wondering if they could hold hands.

Lena smiles softly and accepts Kara’s hand, thinking how sweet the girl truly is. “Do you have any other secrets I should know of?” she asks curiously as she recalls the little girl she saw once.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, confused because it sounds as if Lena is asking about something in specific.

“The little girl I once saw you with,” Lena clarifies. “Is she really your cousin or is she your child?” she asks, aware that the latter may sound ridiculous. Though if she’d have to guess she’d say the little girl looked about three years old or something and there was a certain resemblance between the little girl and Kara.

Kara’s jaw drops, stunned that Lena would even think for a second that her cousin would be her child. “Lyra is really my cousin,” she answers.

“You have family here in National City then?” Lena asks, considering she knows Kara’s adoptive parents live in Midvale which she learned from what the girl told her.

“Err, yes, I do,” Kara confirms. “My aunt lives here.”

Lena can tell Kara appears uncomfortable so she decides to stop asking about it. “Thank you for walking me home,” she says gratefully when they arrive at her front door.

Kara nods and lets Lena’s hand go, seeing how she lingers at the door. She leans forward and kisses Miss Luthor’s cheek. “Goodnight, Lena,” she whispers, smiling as she takes a step back.

“Wait,” Lena whispers, not wanting Kara to leave yet. “Can I interest you in a nightcap?” she asks, knowing she shouldn’t. “A non-alcoholic one,” she clarifies, considering the girl can’t and doesn’t drink.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Kara answers, wondering what a nightcap is. She assumes it must be a drink because Lena said non-alcoholic.

“Where are you going?” Lena asks when Kara turns around as if she’s about to walk away.

Kara feels confused as she turns around to face Lena again. “I thought you wanted to go get a nightcap,” she says, not understanding.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena chuckles lightly, seeing where it went wrong. “You are adorable,” she says, charmed as she reaches out for Kara’s hand. “What I meant with nightcap is that I’m inviting you in to have a drink with me,” she explains. “I can make hot chocolate.”

Kara blushes while entering Lena’s place, feeling slightly ashamed for misunderstanding.

“Would you like yours with or without marshmallows?” Lena asks as she disappears into her kitchen. This time she doesn’t bother to raise her voice because she knows Kara hears her anyway.

“With please,” Kara answers, appreciating the extra sugar.

Lena takes the tiny marshmallows she has to sprinkle some of them on top of Kara’s hot chocolate before bringing two cups towards the couch. “Careful, it’s hot,” she warns, not wanting the girl to burn her tongue.

Kara brings the cup of near her nose to smell it. “This smells delicious,” she whispers, licking her lips in anticipation. “I bet it tastes good,” she says as she puts the cup down to let it cool for a moment. “I will be having math with the seniors now,” she announces, remembering that she hadn’t told Lena yet.

“I am aware,” Lena replies, given how after all she was the one who discussed it with Cat. “How do you feel about that?”

“A bit surprised,” Kara admits. “It also means I’ll only have you for math for one year instead of four.”

“I will still be your professor for other classes,” Lena assures Kara. “You haven’t seen the last of me yet,” she promises. “If anything, I teach more classes to the other grades.”

“That’s a relief then,” Kara replies, sighing softly. “I agreed to join the mathletes because Miss Grant asked. Did you know about that?”

“In a way, yes,” Lena answers, nodding a bit. “I knew she was going to ask you, but I was not sure if you would say yes.”

Kara moves to sit closer to Lena, their bodies just barely touching. She reaches out for the cup of hot chocolate and notices Miss Luthor is grabbing the remote of the television.

Lena smiles at the way Kara’s eyes are glued to the screen while The L-word is playing. She has watched it many times by now considering it’s a classic favorite she has and she assumes the girl never watched it before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I have a feeling you lost on purpose, Sawyer,” Alex comments accusingly.

“You can’t prove that, Danvers,” Maggie replies, smirking as she shakes her head. “Do you want to drive?” she asks, holding her keys up.

Alex smiles and immediately accepts Maggie’s keys. “I’m digging your motorcycle she says as they walk towards it.

“You seem to dig my motorcycle more than you dig me,” Maggie points out, pretending to pout a bit. “I hope you know it’s a package deal.”

“That’s a deal I can’t pass up now can I?” Alex asks amusingly. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy being at an arcade so much, but I did,” she says, purely because Maggie was right there with her.

Maggie sees Alex leaning forward and for a second she thinks that maybe Alex decided to kiss her, but instead she feels Alex pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “What was that for?” she asks curiously.

“You being cute,” Alex answers, grinning as Maggie punches her arm. “To say you complain about me punching things, tsk,” she says teasingly.

“You were so badass when you slapped, elbowed and kicked Leslie,” Maggie says, impressed. “Ain’t going to have anyone messing with you, that’s for sure.”

“She deserved it,” Alex grumbles angrily, still not happy about how Leslie had tripped Maggie. “I won’t let someone mess with you, only I get to do that.”

“Do you like it rough then?” Maggie asks, laughing when Alex blushes.

“You are just so… argh,” Alex groans, pushing Maggie against her motorcycle.

“I’m just so what?” Maggie inquires. “Do tell me, firecracker,” she says lowly, dropping her voice an octave. It’s hot when Alex gets all feisty, hot enough to make her want to provoke Alex on purpose.

“Getting on my last nerves,” Alex answers, fighting the urge to devour Maggie.

“It’s easy to get under your skin,” Maggie replies, pleased by the effect she has on Alex.

“You’re not getting under my skin,” Alex says, denying that. “Are you going to shut up now, Sawyer?”

Maggie fists Alex’s shirt and trips her, holding her so she doesn’t fall down roughly. She straddles Alex’s waist and pins her wrists above her head. “Make me,” she says boldly with a hint of something achingly close to anger.

Alex is rendered speechless, not having expected Maggie to become aggressive like this and pin her down to the ground on the parking lot. The thing is that she likes it, loves it even.

“I thought you were going to shut me up, Danvers,” Maggie says, raising an eyebrow as she waits for… well, anything really. “Looks like I shut you up instead.” She sees how Alex’s eyes are like saucers and there’s a brief flash of panic, which makes her think she might have broken Alex this time.

Alex is still on the ground, breathing unevenly when Maggie gets up. For a moment she really thought Maggie was going to kiss her, which honestly scared her.

Maggie gives Alex a hand to pull her up. “I have a question I want to ask you,” she says cautiously, unsure if she should ask. “Have you ever been with someone?” she asks curiously. “Intimate, I mean,” she clarifies. She wouldn’t usually outright ask that, but considering this is a date and they’ll have another date it would be nice to know, though if Alex doesn’t want to answer she doesn’t have to.

Ales blushes and looks away from Maggie. “No, I haven’t, but don’t laugh,” she answers shyly.

“I won’t laugh,” Maggie promises. It wouldn’t be nice if she would mock Alex for being a virgin, despite Alex being a year older than her. “It is okay, Alex,” she says softly as she caresses Alex’s cheek.

“I’ve been waiting to do those things because I’m saving myself for my soulmate,” Alex confesses. “I know there are lots of people who don’t wait, who want to experiment and experience being with others, but I just can’t do that,” she explains, sighing deeply. “I’ve always known I want to wait for that one special person, my soulmate, with whom I’ll share my life. It’s not that I never thought about it because I have, but each time someone kissed me it didn’t feel right. Each kiss was cold and I ache for that warmth, for that one person I’ll completely click with.”

Maggie is shocked by Alex’s admission and she already knew she truly believes in soulmates, but she had no idea it runs that deep for Alex, which means she shouldn’t cross the line. Considering Alex is waiting for her soulmate, she can’t possibly take that away from her. It would be selfish of her to try and sleep with Alex when Alex only wants her soulmate. The kind of commitment Alex is waiting for scares her because she can’t picture herself committing like that and she might not even be Alex’s soulmate to begin with.

“It looks like I finally managed to shut you up,” Alex comments lightly, trying to ease the tension and humor herself out of this.

Maggie nods and offers Alex a small smile. It hurts because she needs to take a step back so Alex can go on with her search of her soulmate. It’s not that it was her goal to simply sleep with Alex and get it over with, no of course not. She could have offered Alex some sort of relationship eventually, but she wouldn’t be able to promise it would last forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena silently puts her television out and she hardly dares to stir, considering Kara fell asleep at some point. It’s around midnight already and it would be a shame to wake the girl. She carefully reaches her hand out to grab the blanket that’s on the other side of her couch, draping it over Kara. As she gets up to go to bed, she realizes it may not be comfortable for the girl to leave her on her couch.

With some struggle, she manages to loop one arm under Kara’s knees and the other under the girl’s back, lifting her up from the couch. Thankfully her bedroom isn’t all that far. She freezes when Kara stirs, only to breathe out slowly when the girl merely nuzzles closer against her while still sleeping.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have invited Kara in for a nightcap and from experience she should have known that tends to result in staying over. It’s sweet that the girl actually fell asleep, which makes it different from her past experiences with other women, where it often ended with something sexual.

She puts Kara down in her bed and even though it’s big enough for two, she can take the couch instead. Or at least she was going to do that until she feels the girl grasping her wrist, halting her from walking away.

“Don’t go,” Kara mumbles sleepily, not opening her eyes. “Please.”

Lena’s resolve crumbles, unable to leave now that Kara said please. She slips under the covers, deciding to at least stay on her side of the bed to leave a respective distance between them. No woman has ever been in her bed before to simply sleep, but there’s a first for everything.

Kara whines a little bit as she moves around, only to sigh contently when she wraps one arm around Lena and nuzzles her head in the crook of her neck. “Mhm,” she hums, pleased. “Nite, nite.”

Lena would move away from Kara’s touch, especially because she’s not even a cuddler, but all of this is making her melt. The girl is just too sweet and too adorable to resist, which makes this all tempting and difficult to mind her place. Nobody has ever spooned her before, so this is another first.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Good morning, Lena,” Kara whispers, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena replies, smiling when she hears an adorable dinosaur-like yawn. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm, I did,” Kara hums as she gently pulls Lena closer. She can hear how Miss Luthor’s heart starts to beat much faster. “Shh, it’s just a hug,” she whispers reassuringly.

Lena wants to mention how even hugs are mostly foreign to her, but she doesn’t. Instead she sighs and tries to relax in Kara’s embrace. “I must say this hug is a lot gentler than when you had wrapped an arm around me at the park,” she comments amusingly, feeling a clear difference.

“Oh Rao, did I hurt you at the park?” Kara asks, her eyes wide as she pulls back to study Lena.

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” Lena answers. Despite the strength back then it wasn’t causing her pain, though it was rather tight. “I know you were trying to protect me at the park, which was sweet,” she says, smiling at the memory. “Your hug just now felt much softer.”

“I had to adapt when I arrived on earth,” Kara replies, remembering it all too well. “Alex used to groan a lot at first when I hugged her because I really like hugs, but they were too tight so I had to learn how to hug her without hurting her. I still have to be careful each time I hug someone so I don’t hurt them, but sometimes I forget my own strength,” she rambles. “I’m sorry, I talk too much.”

“Not at all,” Lena disagrees, not minding how much Kara talks. “Being a waterfall from time to time suits you.”

“I’m being a waterfall?” Kara asks, frowning.

“It’s an expression,” Lena explains. “A waterfall of words, when you… talk a lot,” she says, realizing that kind of sounds as if she’s implying Kara does talk too much. “But I like it when you talk,” she adds thoughtfully.

“We slept with our clothes on,” Kara notices, glancing down at herself.

“I sleep nude at times,” Lena replies and when Kara’s eyes widen she’s aware she shouldn’t have said that. “It didn’t seem appropriate to do this time,” she says softly.

Kara is trying hard not to picture Lena naked, but considering she’s already seen her half naked there isn’t much left to picture. She surges forward and kisses Miss Luthor’s collarbone, but she stops herself when Lena nearly falls off the bed due to shock.

“I am going to make breakfast,” Lena says, excusing herself from her bedroom before Kara jumps her completely and before she loses herself in the girl.

Kara sighs and presses her face into a pillow to scream in it. She can’t lose her self-control like that because it could backfire and push Lena away from her instead of towards her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the hell is she?” Alex grumbles, pacing around in her room. “She’s been gone all night.”

“I wish I’d know,” Lucy replies, having no clue. “Did you try calling her?”

“Yeah, I did,” Alex answers. “But each call goes straight to her voicemail,” she mutters frustratingly. “Kara isn’t the type to be gone all night, she’s never done that. I should call my parents, I mean, our parents,” she says, realizing Maggie is here too.

Maggie can see that Alex is really worried and it does sound odd that Kara didn’t return to their room last night. “Maybe she stayed over at her aunt’s place,” she guesses, trying to be helpful.

Alex turns around, facing Maggie as she crosses her arms. “What are you talking about?” she asks, raising one eyebrow.

“I know her secret,” Maggie answers, deciding it’s pointless to act as if she doesn’t know. “I walked in on her flying through the room once,” she explains.

“Unbelievable,” Alex mutters angrily. “Flying, here? She knows she’s not supposed to do stuff like that,” she sighs, disappointed. “Anyway, she could be at her aunt’s place, but I don’t know where Astra lives and I don’t have her number.”

“I know where she lives,” Maggie replies, relieved that maybe they’ll be able to find out where Kara is. “I’ll walk you there,” she offers.

“Okay, let’s go,” Alex replies, grasping Maggie’s hand so they don’t waste another second. “That idiot should have sent me a text or something, you know, a simple warning, but noooo,” she says aggravated. “Why would she text or call me if I can worry sick instead?”

“Her phone battery might have died,” Maggie reasons.

“That’s no excuse,” Alex grumbles, dismissing that excuse. “She could have at least dropped by to tell us!”

“Hey, easy,” Maggie says softly, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. “Breathe with me, okay? We’re going to find your sister, I promise.”

“I’m supposed to look out for her,” Alex sighs, regretting that she ever let Kara wander around alone. “This is stupid, I don’t even know where Astra lives,” she says, a little bit relieved that Maggie knows. “How do you know all of this stuff about Kara?” she asks curiously.

“I talked a lot with her,” Maggie answers, shrugging a little. “We’re good friends and we share a history class together,” she explains. “I kind of see her like a sister as well.”

Alex feels a wave of jealousy because Maggie bonded so much already with Kara and she wishes her bond with Maggie would be stronger. “Are we there yet?” she asks impatiently.

“Almost,” Maggie answers, nodding. “I hope Astra won’t fling us into space,” she jokes, although she’s slightly worried that Kara’s aunt won’t be happy to see them. “We’re not supposed to know about her.”

“Right now I couldn’t care less about what Astra will say or do,” Alex replies, walking faster. “I just want Kara back so I’ll know she’s okay and she better be okay or else I’ll strangle her.”

“Don’t forget to breathe, firecracker,” Maggie says with a gentle smile. “It’s this place,” she continues, pointing at it. “You should take a deep breath first and calm down a bit,” she suggests, seeing how Alex reaches out for the doorbell.

Alex mutters under her breath and rings the doorbell anyway. Hardly a second later Astra opens the door. “Hello, is Kara here?” she asks, jumping directly to it. “She didn’t come back to our room last night and she better be here!”

Maggie shakes her head and face palms, but next thing she knows she’s being yanked inside.

Astra quickly shuts her door and hears how fast their hearts are beating, either out of surprise or fear, or perhaps both. “Kara is not here,” she says sternly. “As a matter of fact, I need to have a word with her.”

“Well you’ll have to wait,” Alex huffs. “I need to have a serious word with her first.”

“You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner,” Astra says without raising her voice. “I presume my niece has told you both about me?” she asks, feeling disappointed that Kara shared that with them.

“She did,” Alex answers. “But I’m her sister and I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m Kara’s friend,” Maggie explains, leaving it at that.

“Mama,” Lyra says as she runs towards her mother. “I am hungry.”

Alex’s eyes widen as she looks down at the child, which is not something Kara told her about. “You have a child?” she asks, shocked.

“I already knew,” Maggie comments, shrugging when Alex glares at her.

Alex feels hurt that Kara told Maggie about the child and not her, while she’s been her sister for six years.

“My niece has let me down,” Astra says, clicking her tongue. “If you tell anyone about my child I shall torture you both and bury you alive,” she threatens, keeping her voice strong and steady.

“I liked it better when Kara said you’d fling me into space,” Maggie replies, processing Astra’s words. She smiles when Lyra wraps her arms around her leg, though it feels a bit too tight. “Hey, munchkin,” she coos as she crouches down to lift the little girl up.

“Her name is Lyra,” Astra corrects Maggie.

“Munchkin is a term of endearment,” Alex explains automatically, used from doing so with Kara.

“When you find Kara, bring her to me,” Astra commands, tilting her chin up.

“Why do you need Kara?” Alex asks curiously. “Did something happen?”

Astra nods and beckons Alex and Maggie to follow her while she keeps a watchful eye on Maggie who is holding Lyra. “There is an article about my dear niece,” she says with distaste as she shows them the headline of the newspaper. “It appears an attack took place at the park yesterday, which was stopped by Supergirl.”

Alex glances at the article and groans when she sees the picture that goes with it. “What was she thinking!?” she shouts angrily.

Astra winces at Alex’s volume and takes Lyra over from Maggie when she hears her daughter whimper. “Speak quietly,” she demands.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes, relaxing a bit. “I’m angry because it’s stupid that Kara exposed herself like this when she knows she shouldn’t,” she explains, wondering how she’ll tell her parents.

“I am displeased as well,” Astra replies, pursing her lips.

“Hmm, looks like she was protecting Miss Luthor,” Maggie says as she skims through the article. The picture is a shot of Supergirl shielding Lena from danger. “This is as easy as one two three,” she continues, looking away from the newspaper to look at Astra and Alex. “Obviously Kara must be at Lena’s place.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex grumbles. “Okay then. Where does Lena live, Sawyer?” she asks, turning to her again for answers.

“Beats me,” Maggie answers, shrugging.

“You request a beating before sharing her location?” Astra asks, gripping Maggie’s arm.

“Let her go, right now,” Alex glowers. She grabs Astra’s arm and squeezes, but it doesn’t help anything. “Beats me means that she doesn’t know,” she explains.

Astra’s eyes drop to where Alex has her hand wrapped around her arm. She lets Maggie go and feels Alex releasing her from that pathetic hold.

“You’re really strong,” Maggie says as she rubs her arm painfully. “Next time you should ask before manhandling me.”

Astra clenches her jaw, not understanding the odd words that are being spoken at times. “I will find Kara,” she says, trying to listen in to detect her niece’s voice or Lena’s voice.

“I could watch Lyra,” Maggie offers. “Unless you were going to take her with you,” she adds thoughtfully, not wanting to impose.

“I cannot let a fragile human watch my daughter,” Astra replies, feeling like that’s a bad idea.

“I’m not that fragile,” Maggie huffs, not enjoying being insulted like that.

Astra pushes her hand against Maggie’s shoulder and watches how the girl stumbles against the wall. “As I said, fragile,” she repeats herself.

“Suit yourself,” Maggie replies, sighing.

“Your lips are moving, though all I hear are words that make no sense,” Astra says, hardly able to understand Maggie’s language.

“What the fuck,” Maggie mutters, turning to look at Alex. “I think she’s sassing me or something.”

“I can sense you are displeased,” Astra notes. “Unfortunately I do not know why.”

“You’ll have to be patient,” Alex says to Maggie, empathizing a bit with Astra. “Kara sometimes struggles to understand certain words as well. Anyway, speaking of Kara, we should go find her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhm, eggs and bacon,” Kara says, licking her lips as she enters Lena’s kitchen. “Thank you for letting me sleep over by the way.”

“It was nearly impossible not to,” Lena replies softly, not having rude intentions. “You fell asleep on my couch.”

“I could blame the nightcap you made me,” Kara points out, smiling as she thinks of how they talked and drank hot chocolate.

“Reporters wrote about you,” Lena says while holding out the newspaper towards Kara. “About Supergirl, I mean.”

“Oh,” Kara replies, surprised as she sees the article. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, aware that she definitely exposed herself this time. Everyone in National City will know her as Supergirl from this day onward and that’s not exactly good news. She’s equal parts thrilled and shocked, the latter mostly because she’s unsure how her family will react.

“You have never gone public like that, have you?” Lena asks curiously, never having read about Supergirl before.

“No,” Kara answers while putting the newspaper down. “Yesterday was the first time.”

“I see,” Lena says, pausing for a moment. “You came out for me, as Supergirl.”

“Um yeah, well sort of,” Kara admits, shying away under Lena’s questioning gaze. “I wanted to keep you safe, regardless of the consequences,” she says earnestly. “If I hadn’t done what I did you would…,” she swallows her last words, shaking her head as a tear falls.

“Kara, it’s okay,” Lena whispers gently, wiping her thumb at her tear. “I am unharmed thanks to you. It’s in the past now, don’t get stuck on a what if.”

Kara leans her cheek against Lena’s hand, finding comfort. It’s scary how much Miss Luthor means to be her over the span of such a short period of time, scary because she would bleed for her, die for her even. One look from Lena completely disarms her, makes her weak in the best possible way, vulnerable because she would surrender her heart fully to this amazing woman.

“I should check our breakfast before it burns,” Lena says, quickly retrieving her hand before it gets too comfortable. She can’t stop thinking about the way Kara held her during the night, how intimate it felt; more intimate than the sex she has had in the past.

“Right, err, yes,” Kara agrees, trying to compose herself. She’s hungry, though breakfast had slipped her mind when Lena’s hand was on her cheek. The whole world tunes out when she’s near Miss Luthor, everything becomes softer.

Lena turns the fire off to put their breakfast onto plates so they can eat. She’s hardly sitting down at her kitchen table to dig in when she hears her doorbell ring. “I am not expecting anyone,” she says, frowning. Jess wouldn’t stop by this early during the weekend and Cat would address her at school. Sighing quietly, she puts her cutlery down to walk towards the door.

Kara lowers her glasses and uses her x-ray vision, freezing as she sees who is standing in front of Lena’s door. “Oh Rao,” she whispers, sensing she’s going to be in a world of trouble.

Lena opens her door and frowns when she sees one of her colleagues and two of Kara’s roommates. “Hello,” she says politely.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Alex replies, trying to be polite. “We’re here for Kara.”

“Kara is not here,” Lena lies fast without batting an eye.

“You are lying,” Astra points out. She can clearly hear Kara’s heart beating and she already heard them speak with each other before ringing the doorbell.

Lena tilts her head to the side and is about to deny, but before she can speak, there is an iron grip around her throat.

“Aunt Astra!” Kara cries out. “Let Lena go.”

Astra lets go of Lena’s throat and grips her shirt instead, letting herself inside as she pulls Miss Luthor with her. She opens her mouth to speak, but Alex seems faster.

“You are in so much trouble, Kara,” Alex seethes. “You were gone all night without a single text or phone call. Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” she bristles, pushing her index finger against her sister’s chest. “Then I had to hear from Maggie where Astra lives and when I went there, I saw that article in the newspaper. What were you thinking??”

“I was protecting Lena,” Kara answers, sighing at Alex’s anger. “They were going to kill her. What was I supposed to do? Stand there and do nothing? Watch her get shot?”

“What have you done with my niece?” Astra asks Lena coldly.

Lena is met with a backhand across her face from Astra and if she thought this was going to get messy before, it’s sure going to get messy now. So Miss Kryptee is Kara’s aunt, mother of Lyra, who Maggie is holding.

“Yikes,” Maggie whispers as she quickly covers Lyra’s eyes with her hand.

“Astra!” Kara seethes, tackling her aunt to the floor. “Don’t hurt Lena!”

Astra easily rolls around and pins her niece to the floor. “She is a Luthor,” she replies, choosing not to shout. “I am trying to protect you, little one.”

“I told you I don’t need your protection,” Kara huffs, annoyed as she tries to push Astra away from her. “Lena is not just a Luthor. She’s much more than that.”

“I did nothing to Kara,” Lena promises while she holds a hand to her cheek. “She fell asleep, nothing happened.”

Alex rummages through the freezer in Lena’s kitchen to grab an icepack for her cheek.

“My niece should not be here,” Astra says sternly, revealing her distaste. “This will not end well for you next time, Miss Luthor,” she threatens.

“Aunt Astra, stop,” Kara pleads, willing herself not to cry. “You’re not General Astra anymore and you can’t hurt people like that.”

Astra is still General, despite her attempts to blend in for the sake of her daughter and her niece. She would have done worse to Miss Luthor if Kara hadn’t stopped her. The slap she gave was her way to be lenient, to show a certain kindness purely due to her niece’s affection for Lena.

“This should help a bit,” Alex says as she holds the icepack against Lena’s cheek. “I recommend some sort of crème because your cheek will bruise somewhat.”

Lena is baffled by how different Kara’s family is with the girl’s aunt slapping her and Kara’s sister nursing her. This is not how she imagined her relaxed Sunday morning would go. It makes sense now why Astra had higher qualifications in astronomy.

“I think we all need to cool down a second,” Maggie suggests. “How about we sit around the kitchen table and try this without going for each other’s throat?”

“Yes please, help yourselves,” Lena says sarcastically, feeling like they’re all invading her personal space. She never asked Kara to become Supergirl and protect her and she isn’t okay with the way they barged through her door as if they own her place. The way Astra handled her was rough and mostly uncalled for. Admittedly she shouldn’t have invited Kara inside last night, which was a fault on her part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going so well. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get this chapter early. Enjoy. ;)

“Not all at once,” Maggie grumbles as she can’t understand what they’re all saying. “Alex, you go first,” she decides, being rather biased with her decision.

“Kara, I was worried,” Alex says with concern still evident in her voice. “You’re allowed to go somewhere, but I will need a warning, so next time come tell me or text me,” she insists, needing to know her sister is safe. “As for exposing yourself, I’m not happy about that, but I do understand you wanted to protect Lena and possibly others as well.”

“I’ll let you know something next time,” Kara promises. “I’m sorry I worried you like that,” she apologizes, not having meant to make her sister worry so much.”

“Good, that’s better,” Maggie says approvingly, feeling like they’re making progress. “Was that all?” she asks Alex.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Alex answers, leaving it at that.

“Okay,” Maggie replies. “Astra, your turn.”

Astra is not pleased to be called by her first name like that instead of by her rank and she has earned the rank she has. “Kara, I want to protect you,” she says earnestly. “You exercise too much faith in people, blinding you from possible danger.”

“I already told you I don’t need your protection,” Kara sighs, tired to keep hearing that. “During the six years you weren’t around I was fine. I don’t need you to protect me, I can protect myself,” she says calmly. “Perhaps I do have too much faith in people at times, but where I have too much, you have too little. You act as if Lena is evil for being a Luthor yet you’re the one who slapped her.”

“You are my blood,” Astra replies without relenting. “I want to protect you, even when you reject my protection. Having powers does not make you invincible. It does not shield you from every piece of danger you encounter,” she says, wanting Kara to understand she merely wants what’s best for her.

“You don’t need to worry so much,” Kara replies, aware that she’s not invincible. “I can make my own decisions, even if you don’t like them.”

Astra drops her argument with Kara and turns to Lena. “I do not appreciate your closeness with my niece,” she says with slight disdain.

“Kara is my friend,” Lena replies truthfully, considering that’s what she established with her. “I apologize if I have given you the wrong impression,” she says sincerely.

“Astra,” Kara whispers quietly, nodding her head in Lena’s direction.

Astra purses her lips, not intending to apologize to Lena. “If you hurt my niece you will find to regret it severely,” she says to Miss Luthor, threatening her again.

“I will be more professional in the future,” Lena assures Astra. She should keep a more respectful distance between Kara and herself.

Kara feels like whatever she was finally getting with Lena just got smashed to bits, bringing her back to zero or even lower than that. “Six years without a word,” she whispers to Astra with tears in her eyes. “And now you enter my life only to mess things up for me.”

“Little one,” Astra says softly, but it’s no use because Kara is hurrying to get away.

“This went well,” Maggie mutters, finding it sad for Kara.

“We are going home, little darling,” Astra says to Lyra, reaching out to take her over from Maggie.

“Sorry about all of that,” Alex apologizes to Miss Luthor. “We’ll go now,” she says, standing up and taking Maggie’s hand in hers.

Lena nods and goes to close the door behind them, slumping down against it. She should have never allowed the lines to blur because now Kara is in trouble with her family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I’m Kara,” Kara says, smiling friendly as she introduces herself.

“Hello, I’m James,” James replies, smiling back. “It’s good to have you here,” he says sincerely. “You’re a freshman, right?”

“Yes, I hope that’s not an issue,” Kara says, uncertain. “You’re a senior?”

“It’s not an issue,” James assures Kara. “Miss Grant said Miss Luthor recommended you,” he explains. “And yes, I’m a senior.”

Kara smiles nervously as she looks at the other mathletes. Hopefully she won’t let them down during competitions, but she’ll try her best and that’s all she can do really. “Am I the only freshman?” she asks, feeling like she might be the youngest one here.

“For the time being, yes,” James answers. “It’s possible that will change, we’ve had two freshmen last year,” he recalls. “No worries, you’ll fit right in.”

Kara has a feeling she’ll get along with James because he’s kind and has a warm open smile. She listens as he introduces her to the rest of the mathletes. Being here distracts her somewhat from how wrong her weekend went two weeks ago and ever since she hasn’t hung out with Lena. It saddens her that Miss Luthor has been keeping a distance and rejected each invite she extended to her.

“Is everything alright?” James asks, sounding slightly concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kara answers, forcing a smile.

“We meet up once a week,” James explains as he hands a schedule to Kara. “If you can’t make it, inform me and if you have any questions, you’re welcome to ask.”

“Once a week,” Kara repeats, nodding as she accepts the schedule. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

“Would you like to join us all for lunch at Noonan’s sometime?” James asks curiously. “We do that sometimes and we all chip in when the bill comes,” he explains. “It’s our way of teambuilding.”

“Um sure, that sounds nice,” Kara answers, though she probably shouldn’t order too much food when they go.

“One last thing,” James says before letting Kara walk away. “Can I have your number? It’ll be easier.”

“Yes, give me your phone and I’ll give you my number,” Kara replies, since it’s a small formality anyway. She types her number quickly into James’ phone so she can leave.

“I will see you around soon, Kara,” James calls out after her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, babe,” Lucy says, pulling Kara into a hug. “We’ve ordered pizza.”

“Okay,” Kara sighs, briefly hugging Lucy back.

“Netflix and chill,” Alex says with a smile. “This is the college life.”

“Says the booknerd,” Maggie replies, surprised Alex actually put her books down for this.

“Usually this isn’t what Netflix and chill means,” Lucy comments, smirking as Alex throws a pillow at her.

“I got one pizza that’s all for you,” Alex says to her sister.

“You’re the best,” Kara replies, smiling as she sits down on Alex’s bed. “This is kind of nice,” she says when Lucy sits down as well.

“Mhm yeah,” Maggie hums, agreeing. She’s sitting in between Alex and Kara while Lucy is sitting on Kara’s other side. “Having three roommates isn’t so bad.”

“Roommates and friends,” Lucy corrects Maggie.

“You were a last minute surprise,” Alex says to Maggie. “We didn’t have much choice, you kind of came with the room.”

“A room that comes with a girl,” Lucy muses. “Sounds like a decent fantasy if you ask me.”

“You have a girlfriend, Luce,” Kara points out.

“Shush, eat your pizza,” Lucy replies, pushing a box into Kara’s hands. “I have fantasies, whether I have a girlfriend or not.”

Maggie inhales and exhales slowly when she feels Alex resting her head against her shoulder. Even after Alex’s admission two weeks ago, her feelings haven’t exactly changed.

Kara eats her pizza in record time and grabs a blanket to toss it over them so they can snuggle. She nestles herself against Lucy, who doesn’t complain “Are we watching Imagine Me & You again?” she asks, recognizing the movie that’s playing.

“Yeah, we are,” Alex answers. She places her hand on Maggie’s leg under the blanket, gently stroking up and down because she feels the need to touch her, to have contact.

Maggie runs her fingertips up from Alex’s knee to her thigh and she wonders if Alex is wearing a skirt on purpose. She didn’t peg Alex for the kind of girl who would opt to wear a skirt and from the way she saw how loosely it swung around Alex’s hips before they sat down on her bed, she’d say it isn’t even Alex’s skirt.

“It’s kind of sad for him,” Kara mumbles at the screen.

“He looks dreamy,” Lucy whispers, smiling as Alex makes a face. “They all look good.”

“Rachel is pretty,” Kara whispers, awed. “I like her smile.”

“I like Luce more,” Alex whispers, sharing her opinion.

“Aw thanks, babe,” Lucy comments teasingly, knowing Alex is talking about the movie.

“There’s another match coming up soon,” Maggie announces, glancing at Kara. “Will you be there this time?” she asks, hoping to see her friend around.

“Yes, of course,” Kara promises, not wanting to miss another match. “I look forward to see you both play,” she says, wanting to see what Maggie and Lucy can do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighs at Astra’s icy glare as they pass each other after a busy day and this may be a bad idea, but she decides to catch up with her. “Astra, wait,” she says, tapping her shoulder.

Astra turns around, her face not revealing any expressions as she looks at Lena. “Yes?” she asks calmly, glancing briefly at Miss Luthor’s cheek where there’s a faint mark of the bruise she left there two weeks ago. Ever since that unfortunate day, her connections with Kara have been strained.

“I want to ask you to join me for a cup of coffee,” Lena answers, wanting to make amends. “You and I are colleagues first and foremost. It would be best if we can try and get along,” she explains, keeping her voice steady. “On top of that, I would appreciate getting to know you better and I hope you will give me a chance to get to know me better as well so you can see I am more than my surname.”

The corner of Astra’s mouth twitches for a split second and she would be fast to say no, though she feels inclined to say yes. Her dear niece did mention she is lacking an exercise of faith, so perhaps this can be considered a step. “I accept,” she replies, seeing how Lena deflates at her words. “How do you feel?” she asks, her voice almost sounding like concern, but not quite.

Lena is taken aback when Astra touches the mark on her cheek gently, as if she hopes her thumb will make it disappear. “I have been better,” she answers truthfully, laughing lightly at the understatement.

“My niece cares for you,” Astra says as she thinks. “I do not understand her affection towards humans, particularly her affection towards you.”

“You seem to dislike the human race,” Lena comments, not missing the distaste in Astra’s voice. “I can’t quite fathom Kara’s affection towards me either, because I feel undeserving of her.”

“Humans are different from Kryptonians,” Astra says, having her reasons for viewing humans in a different light. “You are weak, fragile, quick to bruise, overall vulnerable in many ways.”

“Not one for positive reassurance I hear,” Lena replies, sighing as they walk towards the coffee shop.

“If it is pity you wish for then you are weaker than I presumed,” Astra says dryly. “You speak of how I dislike the human race yet you seem to dislike yourself.”

“Now you’re almost reaching the point where you’d pity me,” Lena points out, amused.

“You do not need my pity,” Astra replies evenly. “You pity yourself enough as it is.”

“A mental slap this time?” Lena asks, laughing lightly. “They do say that variety is the spice of life.”

“Do you always mask your pain with humor?” Astra asks, halting before entering the coffee shop.

“I am not masking anything,” Lena answers, denying the pain she feels on the inside. Her pain isn’t due to Astra mental slap, which was hardly a slap at all. It runs far deeper than that and goes back in time.

“You betray yourself,” Astra replies, knowing for a fact that Lena is lying. “Everyone hurts in their own way, whether they show it clearly or not.”

“That much is true,” Lena agrees, relieved they seem to be finding some common ground. “Would you feel comfortable to share what is causing you pain?” she asks carefully. “We do not have to be friends, but you could let us be allies.”

“Why do you query an alliance with me?” Astra asks with cautious curiosity.

“What I meant to say is that I hope we can get along,” Lena explains. “We don’t necessarily have to be friends. All I ask is peace between us, no hatred. I’m not your enemy and you aren’t my enemy either.”

“Alright,” Astra replies, deciding to accept this odd alliance, though she will keep an eye on Lena.

“I couldn’t help but notice how you dodged my earlier question,” Lena backtracks. “You shield your pain.”

“As do you,” Astra points out.

“I can trade you,” Lena offers. “If I share my pain will you share yours?”

“That depends,” Astra answers. Her lips form a thin line as she clasps her hands behind her back.

“On what does it depend?” Lena asks, frowning as she studies Astra.

“It depends on how much time you have.”

“I’ll make sure to clear out my day,” Lena replies, relieved that maybe she’s getting past Astra’s armor to see what’s hiding underneath it. “We could talk at my place or yours if that would make you feel more at ease, or public is fine too.”

“I understand now,” Astra says, softening and she even manages to offer Lena a smile of sorts. “I understand why my niece is taken with you.”

“Who would have imagined you would give me a compliment?”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Astra jests.

“General Astra, secretly a softie,” Lena comments teasingly with a genuine smile.

“Do not get too comfortable, Miss Luthor,” Astra warns lightly. She doesn’t plan to become friends just yet, still cautious.

“Call me Lena,” Lena insists. “Miss Luthor sounds too formal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Go, Luce!” Kara shouts, supporting from the sidelines as Lucy gets closer to the goal.

“Yay, number seven!” Alex yells at Lucy. “Score that goal!”

“Hey, six,” Lucy says as she glances sideways at Maggie. She nods her head and acts as if she’s going to pass to Susan, laughing when Leslie runs towards Susan while she passes the ball to Maggie instead.

Maggie exhales slowly and kicks the ball, aiming at the goal. “Yes!” she cheers when she scores.

“Good job, babe,” Lucy says, high fiving Maggie.

“That’s one of my besties!” Kara shouts happily, purposely saying it like that because Lucy is also her best friend.

“Way to go, mudmonster!” Alex cheers, giving Maggie a thumbs up.

“I can’t believe you call her that,” Kara whispers, shocked. “And that she lets you.”

“Pft please, she likes it,” Alex replies. “Plus it’s only fair considering she calls me firecracker.”

“Leslie looks very grumpy,” Kara points out, hearing how Leslie keeps huffing and glaring at Maggie.

“If she trips Maggie again I’m going to punch her in the face,” Alex grumbles, not in the mood to have someone be mean to Maggie.

“Alex,” Kara says quietly, resting her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Mhm?” Alex asks, keeping her eyes on the game.

“You’re into Maggie,” Kara replies, noticing that clearly.

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Alex…”

“Okay fine,” Alex groans. “Yes, I’m into her,” she admits.

Kara squeezes Alex’s shoulder gently, massaging lightly because she feels that her sister is tense. “What’s stopping you?” she asks, considering Alex and Maggie still seem to be friends.

Alex takes a shaky breath. “I’m scared of the truth,” she answers, feeling vulnerable. “What if she’s not my soulmate? I don’t know what I’d do if she isn’t and I’m also not sure what I’d do if she is my soulmate. Maggie doesn’t believe in soulmates, well she believes the feeling of kisses with the hot and cold thing, but that’s where she stops believing. If she would be my soulmate, I wouldn’t want to let her go and I’m afraid she’d let me go.”

“Alex, everyone fears the unknown,” Kara replies, finding it unfortunate that her sister is held back by fear. “Sometimes you just have to take the leap, go for it. Wouldn’t it be better to take chances that go wrong and be sad about those than to be sad about chances you never took?”

“What if she’s the one and I lose myself in her?” Alex asks, shivering as her mind is racing with thoughts of Maggie. “And if she’s not my soulmate I don’t know what I would do because I… I want to be with her. I feel so much for her that it wouldn’t even matter if kissing her would be cold. Kind of hypocritical coming from me right? Especially after all the times I hammered on the science behind it all.”

“You can let your fear fuel you to go for it or you can let it drown you,” Kara says softly. “Changing your beliefs is not hypocritical, it’s evolving and you’re allowed to change your opinion on something.”

“Why do you have to be so right,” Alex groans.

“I’m your sister,” Kara replies, smiling as she hugs Alex. “I want you to be happy, Alex.”

“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie calls out loudly, grinning as she has the ball.

“You better start running, Sawyer!” Alex shouts back.

“Will you go out with me?” Maggie asks while slowly moving the ball a bit so the opposite team can’t take it from her.

“Fifteen seconds left!” Susan shouts. “Score that goal, Maggie!”

“Score the damn goal!” Alex yells to Maggie. “What are you waiting for?”

“I won't score the goal until you say yes!” Maggie answers loudly.

Alex blushes because everyone who’s here can hear them. “Stop messing around, Sawyer!” she shouts, not believing her.

“Ten seconds!” Susan yells frustratingly. “Move, Maggie!”

“Oh my god,” Alex mutters under her breath. “She’s fucking serious,” she whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. “Okay yes! I’ll go out with you if you score that final goal!”

Kara laughs when Alex closes her eyes, apparently afraid to look as the last seconds tick away and just at the last second, Maggie scores the final goal. “She did it!” she shouts happily. “Alex, look,” she says, nudging her sister.

Alex grins and runs towards Maggie, enveloping her into a hug while lifting her off of the ground. She doesn’t want to be imprisoned by fear any longer, so as she slowly spins around, she kisses Maggie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is... are Maggie and Alex soulmates or not... For me to know, for all of you to find out in the next chapter. *grins evilly* 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. It's probably my favorite chapter I've been writing.


	14. Chapter 14

Hot wet tears stream down Alex’s cheeks when she feels Maggie fervently kissing her back without a trace of hesitation whatsoever. Her lips are warm and burn against Maggie’s, informing her that she’s found her soulmate and she feels wholeheartedly happy that it’s her. She has fallen so much for this incredible girl she’s kissing that she can’t find it in her heart to be mad at all the times she felt a cold sensation on her lips when Maggie must have been kissing someone else.

Maggie smiles against Alex’s lips, feeling how her fears dissipate and she thinks that Alex might just be worth it to take the leap of commitment. “I told you you’re my firecracker,” she whispers affectionately before capturing Alex’s lips with her own for another kiss.

Alex smiles so much her cheeks actually hurt, but she doesn’t care because this is what happiness tastes like. It doesn’t matter that others can see them considering they’re kissing in the middle of the field and she also doesn’t pay any mind to those who are cheering them on. When she slowly lowers Maggie, she swears she caught Kara doing some sort of happy dance for a second or two.

“It was about time you kissed me, Danvers,” Maggie comments teasingly.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex replies, smiling as she fists Maggie’s shirt. “As if you weren’t as scared as I was,” she says, taking a shuddering breath when Maggie rests her hands on her waist. It would be impossible if she’d have been the only one who has been scared to take this step because Maggie has been flirting a lot with her without making a move like that.

“Absolutely terrified,” Maggie admits, not hiding the truth. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day I met you,” she confesses, aware of how crazy that sounds, but there’s no way for her not to like Alex so much.

“I should get you cleaned up,” Alex mutters, eyeing Maggie whose legs are covered with a fair amount of dirt. Aside from that there’s some dirt caked onto Maggie’s arms as well. “My mudmonster,” she whispers softly, leaning in to kiss her again.

Maggie cups the back of Alex’s neck and she can feel now what some people were talking about when they mentioned kissing their soulmate. Kissing Alex leaves her burning and it scares her to think that she can’t imagine ever kissing anyone else ever again.

Kara squeals and jumps up and down, clapping her hands together. She’s so happy for her sister and for Maggie. It’s good to see that they’re finally giving in to their feelings. After she had listened to them both sharing their feelings, it’s time Alex and Maggie realize it is mutual.

“You know one of them is your sister, right?” Lucy asks to tease Kara. “I’ve never jumped in joy when my sister kissed someone.”

“But they’re so cuteeee,” Kara replies, smiling brightly. “I just want to mush their faces together and hold them there, look how happy they are,” she says excitedly.

“Are you also going to hold them together when they’re naked?” Lucy asks, laughing as Kara’s jaw drops. “And when they slowly rub against each other, whimpering and moaning as their hands-”

“Ewww,” Kara replies, covering her ears with her hands. “Why did you have to give me a mental image like that?”

Lucy laughs louder and gently coaxes Kara to drop her hands. “So when are you going to get it on with Miss Luthor?” she asks curiously.

“I don’t think she’s interested,” Kara sighs. “She’s just my friend, or was, I don’t even know,” she says unsurely. “Recently she’s kept her distance from me and we don’t hang out anymore.”

“Sounds like you need a hand,” Lucy replies, swinging her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “Try to make her jealous, see if she reacts to it,” she suggests.

“You want me to make Lena jealous?” Kara asks, knitting her eyebrows together. “How am I supposed to make her jealous?”

“By dating someone else,” Lucy answers.

“But I don’t want to date someone else,” Kara objects. The only person she would want to date is Lena, so dating someone is out of the question.

“I don’t mean you should date someone for real,” Lucy explains. “Just pretend you’re dating someone,” she clarifies.

“No, I shouldn’t,” Kara replies, sighing as she shakes her head. “That would be mean and I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” She wouldn’t want Lena to show an interest in her out of jealousy because that’s not right.

“Alright, plan b it is,” Lucy sighs, realizing she won’t be able to talk Kara into dating someone.

“Plan b?” Kara asks, hoping it isn’t another bad suggestion.

“Woo her,” Lucy answers. “Like I don’t know, get a boom box or something and stand outside her window,” she says, shrugging to let Kara figure that one out.

“Don’t do that,” Maggie interjects, having caught the tail end of their conversation. “Do something that suits you or something you think she’d like or I don’t know, use something people used to do on Krypton,” she suggests, shrugging.

“Are you two seriously trying to hook my sister up with one of our professors?” Alex asks, wondering if she should be surprised at all. “The professor her aunt seems to dislike no less,” she adds.

“Kara is smitten,” Maggie replies as she snakes her arms around Alex’s waist. “So what if she’s into Lena? Love is love and for all we know Lena could be her soulmate,” she says, seeing no issue with it.

“Enough about Lena and I for a second,” Kara cuts in. “I’m so happy for you two!” she says as she hugs Alex and Maggie at once.

“Kara,” Alex grunts as she tries to breathe. “Your excitement is nice, but we’d like to breathe.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Maggie agrees.

“Awe, already in sync with one another,” Lucy teases.

“Kind of hard not to be,” Alex replies, taking a second to gasp for air when Kara releases her. “We were both being crushed.”

“Don’t mind Kara,” Lucy comments offhandedly. “She just really wants you two to rub against each other, naked if I recall correctly,” she says, purely to tease Kara.

“I did not say that!” Kara shouts quickly, punching Lucy’s arm lightly. “You are being a bi-bit much.”

“Cute, you almost managed to actually curse,” Lucy says with a hint of pride. “I’ll see you babes later I’m going to chill with Susan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara takes a deep breath, feeling rather nervous as she rings Lena’s doorbell. She’s been pacing around for the last five minutes or so, trying to come up with what she’ll say. It’s sad that they haven’t spent time together anymore. Not that she can blame Miss Luthor after that slap she received from Astra and the slight verbal smack down that was added.

“Kara,” Lena says, slightly surprised as she opens her door. It’s already quite late and she was about to take a bath any minute now. She had to turn her water off to ensure her bath wouldn’t run over.

“Hi,” Kara replies nervously. She sizes Lena up, who is clad in a red silky robe. Oh Rao.

Lena breathes slowly, trying to steady her frantic heart because of how Kara is drinking her in. “Are you late for a paper again?” she asks, wanting to move this along. Right now she half regrets that she opened her door like this.

“No,” Kara answers while snapping her eyes up to meet Lena’s. “I was only later for a paper once,” she points out, smiling when she realizes Miss Luthor is teasing her.

“What brings you here?” Lena asks curiously.

Kara wants to form decent coherent sentences, but seeing Lena like this takes her breath away. “I don’t need heat vision because it’s already hot enough when you’re around,” she blurts out.

Lena’s eyes widen comically and she can’t believe what she just heard. Is Kara seriously using a pick-up line on her? It’s the first time she heard that one, but that’s only because humans don’t have heat vision of course. “Kara, I think you should g-”

“I don’t need to fly, seeing you is uplifting enough,” Kara replies, cutting Lena off. Later on she’d chalk it up to her nerves having overwhelmed her, causing her to be awkward. After having done a small amount of research of how to woo someone, as Lucy had called it, she found out humans tend to use phrases that are called pick-up lines.

“Well that is…,” Lena says, stopping when she’s not sure what to say.

“I don’t need superhearing,” Kara says, hearing her own heart race as is Lena’s. “All I want to hear is your voice.” Her words are more than just lines because she means them honestly.

Lena is not one to fall for pick-up lines, but the fact that Kara made her own is simply endearing and refreshing. She’s thinking of saying something, though the girl doesn’t seem to be done yet.

“I’d give up my speed for you,” Kara says earnestly, “if it means we can take this slow.”

Lena bursts out laughing, shaking her head amusingly while Kara’s cheeks turn impressively red. It’s not her intention to make fun of the girl, it’s just that all of this is just so… Kara. This suits the adorable rambling girl and she can honestly say she never heard such lines before.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans lightly as she hides her face in her hands. “Can we maybe uh… rewind a bit?” she asks, feeling quite embarrassed now that it’s sinking in what she said. You know what, she doesn’t blame her nerves, no, she blames Lena wearing that red silk robe.

“Yes, we can,” Lena answers, ceasing her laughter, taking pity on Kara.

“I miss how we hung out a few times,” Kara admits. “We’re… friends, right?” she asks cautiously.

“Friends,” Lena confirms, also having missed spending time with Kara.

“Do you think that maybe if you want to you can hang out with me sometime?” Kara asks, feeling a lot shyer now. “You can choose where we go and everything if you want.”

“Alright,” Lena answers, giving in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maggie,” Kara whines as she chucks a pillow at her. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” she specifically asked them not to laugh before she told them.

“I’m not even sorry,” Maggie wheezes, tears in her eyes as she can’t stop laughing. She wasn’t planning to laugh, but when she heard what Kara said she couldn’t help herself.

“I can’t believe you seriously said all those things to Lena,” Alex says, shocked. “You really told her you don’t need heat vision because she’s hot enough?” she asks, stunned that her sister said such a thing.

“Yes, Alex,” Kara mutters. “You’re both so mean, you weren’t supposed to laugh.”

“Yeah, you two are jerks,” Lucy says to Alex and Maggie with a teasing tone. “This isn’t very uplifting,” she comments jokingly.

“Not you too, Luce!” Kara groans. She shouldn’t have told them all the lines she used, how she said she doesn’t need to fly because seeing Lena is uplifting enough.

“Not what you wanted to hear?” Maggie asks teasingly, since Kara said she wants to hear Lena’s voice.

“Good one, Sawyer,” Alex laughs, high fiving Maggie.

“Ugh you guyssssss,” Kara sighs loudly. “Stop teasing me.”

“Yeah, she’s right,” Lucy says with a serious tone. “We should slow down,” she adds, smirking.

Kara grumbles as Alex, Maggie and Lucy continue to cackle. “I’m never telling you guys anything ever again!” she shouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Awe, come here,” Maggie says, sitting down next to Kara to wrap her arms around her. “We’ll be nice from now on.”

“Look at the bright side, Kar,” Lucy comments as she plops down on Kara’s bed as well. “At least Lena said yes to hang out with you, so your lines weren’t such rubbish in the end.”

“I’m still processing the fact you used pick-up lines,” Maggie says to Kara. “That’s quite human to do,” she comments lightly.

“She was wearing a red silk robe,” Kara points out in her defense.

“I’ve got another line for you,” Lucy says to Kara, grinning wickedly. “You should’ve told her; usually I jump off buildings but I’d stop doing that if I can jump your bones instead.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara replies, blushing again. “I can’t say something like that, Luce.”

“Did you not hear all the stuff you did tell her?” Lucy asks, smiling at how shy Kara is being right now.

“You could have told her you don’t need x-ray vision if she’d just take her robe off,” Maggie says to Kara.

“Or that you’d run out of freeze breath,” Lucy says, patting Kara’s shoulder. “You know, because you’d be busy cooling yourself down.”

“I thought you were all going to be nice,” Kara mumbles, pouting as she waits for them to stop.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Alex says with a serious tone, having heard more than she wished to hear. “Stop teasing my sister.”

“Welp, it’s late,” Lucy says as she gets up and grabs a few of her things. “I’m going to sleep in Susan’s room. Her roommate is sleeping over at her boyfriend’s place anyway.”

Kara leans against her headboard and notices how Maggie is pulling at Alex’s shirt to kiss her. “I won’t be in our room tonight,” she announces calmly as she leaps up from her bed.

Alex looks up at her sister and frowns. “Where are you going?” she asks curiously, appreciating that Kara is warning her this time.

“I’m going to sleep over at my aunt’s place,” Kara answers while she takes her pajama.

“Your aunt?” Alex asks, surprised. “I thought you didn’t get along with her,” she says, given that one particular incident where Astra had slapped Lena.

“She’s family,” Kara explains, shrugging. “I’ll see you both tomorrow, byeeee.”

Maggie huffs out a laugh when Kara hurries away. “You know she left on purpose right?” she asks, finding it amusing.

“Oh god,” Alex replies, blushing as she hears what’s being insinuated. “This is awkward. We’re not… I mean… we just kiss.”

“Relax, it is okay,” Maggie whispers, pulling Alex close to hold her. “Kissing is good, great even.”

“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” Alex asks quietly. “I mean actual sleep,” she clarifies quickly. “I know it’ll be a bit small, but it could work.”

“I’d love to,” Maggie answers, smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, little one,” Astra says softly, slightly surprised to see her niece this late on her doorstep.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Kara asks while clutching her pajama tighter in her hand. “I’m trying to give my roommates some privacy.”

“You are always welcome here,” Astra answers, stepping aside to let Kara in. “I have a spare room upstairs, I will appoint you to it.”

“I don’t want to be angry at you anymore,” Kara confesses, sighing as she follows her aunt. “But the problem is that I still am a bit angry because of how you handled things with Lena and because you didn’t give her a chance.”

“I was wrong about her,” Astra replies, flying over the stairs instead of walking. “Lyra is sleeping, we need to be silent.”

Kara understands now why Astra opened the door before she even had the chance to ring the doorbell. She flies over the stairs as well, trying to be quiet. “I’m relieved you realize you were wrong about Lena,” she whispers, feeling like they’re making progress.

“Some humans are easier to tolerate than others,” Astra whispers. “Your sister is one of those humans. She cares for you, loves you as if you are her own blood. I do not mind her.”

“Alex is quite amazing,” Kara replies silently. “But she’s not the only one. Jeremiah and Eliza have been good to me, raised me for the past six years. Lucy and Maggie are my best friends who accept me the way I am,” she whispers with admiration. “And Lena is special. I think she could be my soulmate.”

“You feel for her,” Astra whispers, having already been aware of her niece’s affection towards Lena.

“Yes, I do,” Kara confirms. “I feel for all the people I care about, each in a different way, but I’d bleed for all of them before I’d let them bleed a single drop,” she confesses.

Astra admires Kara’s strength to love, to care, to protect. It scares her how easily her niece would sacrifice her life for others if necessary, though she would not let her. If anyone would ever attempt to kill Kara, they will have to get through her first. She has failed in the past, but her purpose remains the same, the purpose to keep her niece alive. If anything were ever to happen to her, she knows Kara would take care of Lyra.

“No harm shall come to them by my hands,” Astra vows.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers gratefully, flinging her arms around her aunt’s neck. “I forgive you for the past.”

“You have the heart of a warrior, my dear niece,” Astra whispers affectionately, hugging Kara back tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Maggie and Alex are soulmates. 
> 
> The pick-up lines I made up are awkward, I know.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex sighs sadly as she packs one suitcase. “Mom and dad will be here soon,” she says, knowing they’ll be picking her up. “Are you sure about this, Kara?”

“I’m sure,” Kara answers. “I already called them and they said it is okay.”

Alex finds it difficult that during the first week of their holiday break, Kara won’t be home with her because her sister is going to stay with her aunt for Christmas. It’s also tough that she’s going to have to miss Maggie for two weeks and she’ll miss Lucy as well.

“I’ll be home next week,” Kara reassures Alex. “I’ll spend New Year’s with you.”

“I’m going to miss you all,” Lucy says as she takes her time to hug them.

“Same,” Maggie agrees. “I’ve never wanted the holidays to pass so soon ever before,” she admits, already struggling with the fact that she won’t see Alex for two weeks.

“I’m going to miss you,” Alex whispers as she snakes her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“I’m going to miss you more,” Maggie whispers, leaning in to kiss Alex.

“Mhm,” Alex hums. “I’m going to miss you most.”

Kara smiles as Alex and Maggie whisper sweet things to each other. “Text me whenever you want,” she says to Alex, Maggie and Lucy as she lifts her suitcase up.

“Will do,” Lucy replies. “Bye, babes.”

Alex picks her suitcase up and with her free hand she holds Maggie’s hand to walk outside together. “Be careful on your way home,” she says, knowing that Maggie has a long drive on her motorcycle ahead of her.

“I’m always careful,” Maggie replies, squeezing Alex’s hand. “I promise I’ll text you the second I arrive.”

“You better,” Alex grumbles, though she’s merely concerned.

“It’s going to be okay,” Maggie says, not wanting Alex to worry so much. “Come here, firecracker,” she whispers, drawing Alex closer for a kiss.

Alex lifts Maggie up lightly, placing her atop her motorcycle as she kisses her, standing between her legs. “I can’t get enough of kissing you,” she whimpers, needing so much more.

“Mhm, ditto,” Maggie replies, feeling the same way. “I’m so going to blow up your phone with texts.”

“Can’t wait,” Alex grins. “It feels good that you’re my soulmate. I’m really into you,” she says earnestly. “If you hadn’t been my soulmate, I would have had to disappoint my soulmate because I want you.”

“That’s cheesy,” Maggie comments, though it makes her smile. It does something to her to know that Alex truly wants her, even if they wouldn’t have been soulmates and she feels the same way. “I should get going or my family will wonder why I’m taking so long.”

Alex groans when she hears a car honking and she knows it’s her parents. “I’ll see you in two weeks,” she mumbles, surging forward to kiss Maggie.

Maggie weaves her hands through Alex’s short hair and parts her lips to allow entrance to Alex’s probing tongue. Fuck, she really loves this girl so much and having to miss Alex for two weeks is going to feel like two years.

Alex is panting when their kiss breaks. She finds it difficult to let Maggie go when she hears her parents calling out for her.

“Alexandra, we’re here!” Eliza shouts, waving her hand in the air.

“Alexandra?” Maggie asks quietly, smirking at Alex.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles, punching Maggie’s arm lightly. “Only my parents call me that.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Maggie promises before putting her helmet on and climbing onto her motorcycle.

Alex walks towards her parents’ car, finding herself enveloped into a hug by her dad immediately. “Hey, dad,” she says, smiling. “I missed you too.”

“I want to hear all about college on our way home,” Jeremiah says as he puts Alex down. “And about that girl,” he adds with a knowing smile.

“I missed you, honey,” Eliza says while she hugs Alex.

“I missed you too, mom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama, I’m home,” Maggie says as she swings the front door shut.

“Mia figlia,” Elvira replies happily. “Tuo padre e io vi siete persi.”

Maggie smiles and hugs her mother. “I have missed you both as well,” she whispers, deciding to speak English rather than Italian. It’s a habit for her to speak English and she knows her parents are fluent in both anyway.

“There is my baby girl,” Angelo says with a bright dimpled smile.

“Papa, I am eighteen,” Maggie replies, returning her dad’s smile with one of her own.

“You will always be my baby girl,” Angelo says unapologetically. “What is her name?” he asks his daughter when he sees her smiling at her phone.

“Alex,” Maggie answers, quickly typing a text back. “She’s my soulmate.”

“I want to meet her,” Elvira says, happy to hear her daughter met her soulmate.

“She’s home with her family,” Maggie replies, surprised to hear that her mother already speaks of wanting to meet Alex. “In Midvale.”

“You look happy,” Angelo says to his daughter, noticing how her smile reaches her eyes.

“I feel happy,” Maggie replies, confirming that she is happy this time. “Alex is amazing, you’ll love her once you meet her,” she says, sure that they’re going to like her.

“Anyone who makes my daughter smile like that is okay in my book,” Elvira says earnestly.

“How is soccer going?” Angelo asks his daughter curiously.

“I’m a center forward,” Maggie answers with a smile. “I get to score most of the goals,” she explains, though she knows her dad used to play soccer when he was younger too. “Alex calls me her mudmonster. It’s a suitable name when I’m playing and I call her my firecracker because she’s feisty.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen to bake cookies,” Elvira says, excusing herself.

“Alex is one of my roommates,” Maggie says to her dad. “On the first day she wanted to kick me out of the room and that’s when I knew I liked her. She has a beautiful smile and well she’s beautiful in general really,” she rambles happily. “She’s smart and I call her a nerd sometimes, oh and she studies bio-engineering.”

Angelo chuckles lightly as his daughter goes on about Alex this and Alex that. He hardly gets any words in between Maggie’s rambling to ask her about college.

“Really, you’ll love her,” Maggie says once again. “Because I…,” she stops talking and clamps her mouth shut. “I’ll go help mama in the kitchen with the cookies.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you like that?” Kara asks, smiling as she holds Lyra up above her.

“Yes,” Lyra giggles.

“You’re as light as a feather,” Kara says, although that’s due to her strength. “Who is my favorite cousin?”

“Me, me!” Lyra answers happily as she points at herself.

Kara chuckles and nods. “Don’t tell Kal-El though,” she whispers, although her other cousin doesn’t even know about all of this. She did tell Eliza and Jeremiah about her aunt because they needed to know where she’d be, but she didn’t mention Lyra.

“My other guests are here,” Astra says as she stands up from the couch.

“Other guests?” Kara asks curiously. “Someone from Fort Rozz?”

“You will see in a minute,” Astra answers, halting Kara from taking her glasses off.

Kara waits on the couch with Lyra, wondering who it could be. Her first thought would be M’gann, who looks after her cousin sometimes, but her aunt said guests, plural.

“My niece is here, darling,” Astra says gently as she walks back to her living room.

Kara frowns, wondering who Astra is calling darling and her jaw drops when she sees who it is. “You two?” she asks, shocked. Her aunt could have told her she was seeing someone.

“Close your mouth, Kara,” Cat sighs. “This is not an exhibition.”

“Cat,” Astra purrs quietly in her ear.

Cat stops sighing and tries to smile instead. “It’s good to see you here, Kara,” she says politely. “This is my son, Carter,” she continues, introducing him.

Kara tries to comprehend the fact that her aunt must be dating the dean, who is named Cat apparently and that said dean has a son. “How old is he?” she asks curiously, guessing he must be around Lyra’s age.

“He is five,” Cat answers briefly.

“Be gentle, Lyra,” Astra warns her daughter when she runs up to hug Carter.

“Yes, mama,” Lyra answers. She carefully hugs Carter to avoid hurting him.

“How long have you two been together?” Kara asks when she sees them kissing for a second.

“A few weeks,” Astra answers, understanding that her niece is curious about this news.

“I knew there was something exceptional about the both of you,” Cat muses, referring to Astra and Kara.

“Wait, you know?” Kara asks, shocked. Her aunt didn’t seem happy with Lena, Alex, Maggie and Lucy knowing the truth, so she’s surprised Cat would know.

“National City was in need of a hero,” Cat answers dryly. “Now they have you.”

“You know,” Kara sighs, disbelieving how her aunt told Cat. “You and a human?” she asks quietly, only loud enough for Astra to hear her.

“Do not mock me, little one,” Astra replies lightly, keeping her voice low.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex smiles as she lies down on her bed with her phone in her hand. It’s getting quite late and she had excused herself to her parents to go to sleep, though truthfully she won’t sleep for a couple more hours. Her parents probably know she won’t sleep yet considering she’s been glued to her phone ever since she got home when Maggie texted her she arrived safely at her home.

There were a few hours where she had to miss Maggie because she had received a text saying she was a bit busy. She understands that Maggie is spending time with her family and is trying to message her as much as she can.

 

 **Mudmonster:** Still missing you.

 **Firecracker:** I miss you too.

 **Mudmonster:** It feels weird to be alone in a room again.

 **Firecracker:** Yeah, it really does. I wish I could hold you.

 **Mudmonster:** Aww, you’re getting sappy on me.

 **Firecracker:** As if you haven’t been sappy as well.

 **Mudmonster:** My parents want to meet you.

 **Firecracker:** Sounds like our parents think alike, mine want to meet you.

 **Mudmonster:** I can’t wait to be back at college.

 **Firecracker:** I can’t wait to be back with you either.

 **Mudmonster:** You know me well.

 **Firecracker:** I’m your girlfriend, of course I know you well.

 **Mudmonster:** Can you do me a favor?

 **Firecracker:** Sure, what’s the favor?

 **Mudmonster:** Walk to your window.

 

Alex gets up from her bed and walks over to her window, wondering how this is supposed to be a favor. Being able to chat with Maggie is nice, but she misses seeing her, hearing her, holding her.

 

 **Firecracker:** I’m standing next to my window.

 **Mudmonster:** Do you see the moon?

 **Firecracker:** Yes, I’m looking at it. What about the moon?

 **Mudmonster:** I know this is only mildly comforting, but we’re watching the same moon.

 **Firecracker:** Maggie…

 **Mudmonster:** I know that it’s tough, but when I look at the moon I feel closer to you.

 **Firecracker:** Am I crazy for being jealous at the moon right now? The moon sees you and I don’t.

 **Mudmonster:** It’s a shame that the moon has such an advantage. We should change that.

 **Firecracker:** Yeah we really should.

 **Firecracker:** Wait, how? You’re in Blue Springs and I’m here in Midvale.

 **Mudmonster:** Are you still looking out of your window?

 **Firecracker:** Yes, why?

 **Mudmonster:** Good, now look down.

 

“No way,” Alex whispers disbelievingly. “She wouldn’t…,” she says as she turns the flashlight of her phone on to have a better look out of her window.

Maggie is grinning while she leans against the hood of her parents’ car, having driven hours to get here when she realized she really wanted to hold Alex, even though it hasn’t even been a day yet.

Alex bites her hand to keep herself from screaming in excitement. She runs out of her bedroom and tiptoes down the stairs to slip outside without disturbing her parents.

“Hey,” Maggie says, laughing lightly when Alex embraces her.

“You’re really here,” Alex whispers, feeling as if Maggie would disappear if she wouldn’t hold her to know that this is real. “It must have taken you hours to get here, now I see why you were silent for a while.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Maggie replies, smiling as she sits down on the hood of her parents’ car.

“It worked,” Alex says while she sits down on the hood of the car next to Maggie. “You have a car?”

“No,” Maggie answers while shaking her head. “This is my parents’ car, I borrowed it,” she explains.

Alex smiles and cups Maggie’s cheeks, kissing her. “You drove all the way here just to spend some time with me?” she asks, feeling happy that her girlfriend surprised her like this.

“Not quite,” Maggie answers, pausing as she bites her bottom lip. “I drove here because I need you to know that I love you,” she explains nervously. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex cries tears of joy, never having met anyone who would do so much for her. “I love you too, Maggie,” she replies earnestly. “So, so much.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is sipping some red wine, a sad smile on her face because it’s Christmas Eve and as per usual, she’s alone. She has gotten used to it, though it still stings somewhat each year. In the past when she was younger she used to celebrate it with the Luthors, although celebrating is too loose of a term to use. They used to have a tree which was decorated in advance, so she never got to hang up anything.

It was always a formal occasion with the Luthors, mostly business related where she would wear clothes that felt like tweed and itched while she had to be polite to guests. As a child and a teenager, her mother requested her to play music to their guests and etiquette was droned into her. Ever since she has been living alone, she hardly celebrates it. Instead she opts to rewind with a bottle of red wine to take the edge of.

Her doorbell rings suddenly and it can’t possibly be Jess. She gave Jess vacation days so she can go be with her family. Reluctantly putting her glass down, she walks towards her front door to open it.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says with a bright smile. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be home, but you are.”

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, raising a curious eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be in Midvale?” she asks, surprised, refraining from using the word home.

“I will be eventually,” Kara answers. “I’m spending the first week of the holidays with my aunt,” she explains. “In a few days I’ll go to Midvale for New Year’s.”

“I see,” Lena says, her fingertips still resting on her door. “Does your aunt know that you’re here?” she inquiries.

“Yes,” Kara answers, sighing softly. “It is okay, Astra will never hurt you ever again,” she promises, remembering her aunt’s vow.

Lena wasn’t worried about Astra hurting her, all she is worried about is that Kara would get herself into trouble and sever her ties with her family. “Why are you here?” she asks gently, not intending to be harsh.

“I brought you a gift,” Kara announces as she reveals it from behind her back. “I’ve wrapped it myself.”

Lena smiles at the gift that’s wrapped in red paper with reindeers on it and that has way too many pieces of tape on it. “You shouldn’t have,” she replies, endeared by Kara’s gesture. “Your aunt won’t beat me if I allow you inside for a little while, will she?” she asks jokingly.

“She won’t,” Kara promises, happy that Lena is going to let her in. She had expected she’d hand over the gift and then be on her way again, but this is much better.

“In that case, by all means,” Lena says as she steps aside. “Come in.”

Kara thrusts the gift into Lena’s hands the second Miss Luthor shuts the door. “Open it,” she insists, feeling like she’ll combust if she doesn’t know Lena’s reaction soon.

Lena chuckles and stalks over to her kitchen table where she slowly opens the gift. Once the paper is gone, a box is left, so she opens it. “Oh,” she says quietly, surprised as she peers inside the box. She reaches her right hand out to grasp the teddy bear that’s in the box to have a closer look at it.

“I know that this isn’t the teddy bear you once had,” Kara explains, recalling the time where Lena had told her about the teddy bear she used to have and how she had tried to steal a teddy bear by slipping it under her coat when her mother didn’t want to buy her one, saying it was for babies. “I hope this teddy bear will resemble some of the value your old teddy bear had for you.”

“You remembered,” Lena whispers, her voice breaking as she speaks. It baffles her that Kara truly listened when she had shared that with her especially because the girl is the only person she ever shared that story with.

“You’re important to me, Lena,” Kara whispers truthfully as she moves to hug her, relieved when she feels Miss Luthor hugging her back. “I’ll always remember things you tell me, you’re memorable.”

For the first time in years Lena cries, really cries, letting all her tears go that she’s held back for so long. She leans on Kara, comforted by the knowledge that the girl is here for her, is holding her. It’s the first time in her life she has ever received such a thoughtful gift.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a family for Maggie. I don't speak Italian. 
> 
> Anyone ready to cry with me?


	16. Chapter 16

“Shh,” Alex hushes as she places her index finger against Maggie’s lips. “We have to be quiet.”

“I’ll send my parents a quick text,” Maggie whispers, needing to let them know she won’t be home tonight.

“Do your parents know you drove all the way here?” Alex asks curiously.

“I told them it was an emergency,” Maggie answers. “I’d hardly gotten my jacket on when my dad handed me his keys,” she whispers amusingly. “It’s safe to say they know.”

“The stairs croak a bit sometimes,” Alex warns, careful as she steps on them. “Are your parents going to mind?”

“Nah, they’ll be cool with it,” Maggie whispers, sure her parents won’t mind.

“You’re going to wake up in my bed on Christmas,” Alex whispers happily. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

“I can’t believe you’re seriously sneaking me into your bedroom, Danvers,” Maggie comments, grinning as they reach the top of the stairs.

“Says the one who drove hours to get here,” Alex replies, smiling while she opens her bedroom door to let Maggie in. “You’re amazing,” she whispers, really meaning that.

Maggie’s eyes are twinkling as Alex shuts the door and locks it. She tries to be silent when she pushes Alex against the door and kisses her.

Alex moans in their kiss and traces her tongue over Maggie’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parts her lips, moving her tongue around Maggie’s while she pulls her impossibly closer. Her hands move on their own accord, pushing her girlfriend’s jacket back.

Maggie breaks their kiss mere seconds to breathe, discarding her jacket on the floor before capturing Alex’s lips with her own again. Ever since their first kiss, calling Alex firecracker has gotten a whole new meaning added to it. She loves the way her lips burn blissfully when they kiss.

Alex grasps the hem of Maggie’s shirt and pauses their kiss to look into her eyes, conveying a question.

Maggie nods and lifts her arms up, allowing Alex to take her shirt off.

“Can I?” Alex asks quietly as she dips her fingertips under the waistband of Maggie’s jeans.

“Seems a bit unfair don’t you think?” Maggie asks in turn, gesturing to how Alex is fully dressed.

“That can be changed,” Alex answers, smiling. She holds her arms up so Maggie can take her shirt off as well. “Can I now?”

Maggie grins and nods, not minding Alex’s eagerness to undress her. As long as her girlfriend is okay with what they’re doing then she’s okay with it as well. Her pace is whatever Alex’s pace is.

Alex unbuttons Maggie’s jeans and slides it down her legs, crouching down to take it off completely. “You can borrow some of my pajamas,” she whispers as she walks towards her closet. She selects an oversized black shirt and some shorts, handing it to her girlfriend.

Maggie unclasps her bra, discarding it with the rest of her clothes and she can hear Alex gasp. She smiles and takes her girlfriend’s hands in hers, bringing them up to her breasts. “How does this feel?” she asks quietly, letting Alex explore.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers hungrily. She pushes Maggie down on her bed and moves to straddle her. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Maggie bites her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning when Alex kisses a pattern from her neck to her breasts. She unclasps her girlfriend’s bra, helping her out of it. “Alex,” she whimpers silently, filled with need and desire.

Alex swallows hard when she sees how Maggie’s eyes have darkened. She tentatively takes one of her girlfriend’s nipples into her mouth and cups Maggie’s free breast with her right hand. As her tongue and thumb stroke at her girlfriend’s nipples, she listens closely to her reaction, to hear what she likes.

Maggie scratches Alex’s back with her nails, lightly at first, but rougher when her girlfriend moans her name, spurring her on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispers. She feels like her voice isn’t strong enough to speak up, fearing it’ll break in the middle of a sentence because she still feels close to tears. A lot of emotions have been freed at once and it’s overwhelming to say the least.

“Anytime, Lena,” Kara replies, patting her back gently. “You can count on me,” she promises, willing to be there for Lena no matter what.

“I apologize for having kept you here so long,” Lena apologizes, aware that she must have been crying for an hour or so.

“There’s no need to apologize for that,” Kara replies earnestly. “I will stay as long as you’d like,” she says sincerely, wanting to be near her.

“What about your aunt?” Lena asks, wondering how angry Astra would get. Recently she’s been getting along somewhat with Astra, though it’s still strained.

“She won’t mind,” Kara answers, offering Lena a reassuring smile. “I think she’s a bit busy right now with Cat,” she adds thoughtfully.

Lena frowns at that, surprised that Kara knows Miss Grant’s name. “Are you saying your aunt is seeing Cat?” she asks, just to make sure she understands correctly.

“Yes,” Kara confirms. “It’s different, but I think it’s a good kind of different,” she says hesitantly.

“Astra and a human,” Lena muses, chuckling a bit.

“I know,” Kara replies, aware of how strange it seems for her aunt to be with Cat. “Where’s your Christmas tree?” she asks, glancing around to check where it is.

“I decided not to place it this year,” Lena answers, although this isn’t the first year she decided not to.

“Oh,” Kara says, finding it sad. “If you change your mind I can get you a tree,” she offers with a friendly smile. “We could go to a Christmas market and pick one out together!”

Lena smiles due to the sheer excitement in Kara’s voice. “I will grab my coat,” she replies, noticing how the girl’s eyes light up.

Kara tries not to squeal as Lena is putting on gloves and a scarf. “Are you warm enough?” she asks, not wanting her to be cold.

“You can borrow gloves and a scarf from me,” Lena offers, seeing how Kara isn’t wearing any of those.

“Oh I don’t need those,” Kara replies, shaking her head. “The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“I’m aware,” Lena says, handing Kara gloves and a scarf anyway. “Other people do not need to know that though.”

“Oh you’re right,” Kara replies, realizing what Lena means. “Thanks.”

“Here, allow me,” Lena whispers. She gently wraps her white scarf around Kara’s neck, smiling at how good the girl looks in it.

Kara fishes her phone out of her pocket to text her aunt, to inform her she will be at her place another time because she’s busy right now. She follows Lena outside and immediately reaches out to hold her hand.

“Kara, slow down,” Lena pleads as the girl swings their arms. She allowed Kara to hold her hand, but that was before she knew she would start swinging like that.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes as she stops swinging their arms like that. “My excitement was getting away from me.”

“I don’t mind your excitement,” Lena replies. “Though I’d like to keep my arm in its socket,” she says teasingly.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans lightly, really not meaning to hurt Lena.

“The Christmas market is not far away,” Lena whispers, nuzzling closer into her scarf due to the cold. “It’s close to the park.”

Kara tenses as Lena mentions the park, not having forgotten how people tried to kill Miss Luthor several weeks ago. Thankfully those people are in prison now, but she’s still worried someone else would attempt to cause Lena harm.

“We can get a waffle once we’re there,” Lena says, using bribery to distract Kara from the concerned look she’s sporting.

“Ooooh over there!” Kara shouts happily, pointing at a place where someone is selling trees.

Lena groans when Kara pulls her along, forcing her to run. “The trees won’t disappear if we slow down, Kara,” she whispers, slowing her pace.

“We could get a small one,” Kara suggests. “People mostly get the pretty big trees, but we could get a tiny one to decorate it.”

“You can choose one,” Lena replies, not minding which kind of tree they’ll get. She hadn’t expected she’d be out here tonight, but she also hadn’t expected Kara to show up on her doorstep. After the girl showed up it all kind of snowballed from there and she finds it tough to deny Kara something.

“Hmm,” Kara hums, studying the trees. “How about this one?” she asks, stopping in front of a tree that reaches up to her chin and seems a bit crooked.

“Okay, we will take that one,” Lena answers, noticing that Kara wants it.

Kara smiles happily and lifts the tree up a bit, which won’t look suspicious because it’s just a little tree anyway. “We can decorate it together when we’re back at your place, if you don’t mind,” she suggests, loving to spend time with Lena.

“I can hardly wait,” Lena replies with a warm smile, feeling like this is making up for lost time. Kara is her friend, though she looks at her in a way she wouldn’t look at a friend. Her own morals still echo, telling her not to try any funny business and then there’s another voice telling her the girl is about to be twenty years old soon, which makes it all legal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is comfortably nuzzled against Maggie, both of them wearing underwear and a loose shirt. They spent most of the night kissing and touching each other gently, above their waist considering she still needs some time before she can go all the way, which her girlfriend respects. A knock on her bedroom door startles her.

Maggie’s eyes widen and she can only hope they won’t get caught, even though it’s not completely what it might look like. She remembers how once she briefly dated a girl who had her sleep over, until her parents walked in and things got ugly.

Alex holds her finger against her lips, telling Maggie to be quiet. She slips out of her bed and hides her girlfriend under her blanket before tiptoeing towards the door. She opens her bedroom door only enough to poke her head through it.

“Good morning, dad,” Alex says with a small smile. “I didn’t sleep in did I?” she asks unsurely, since usually her parents wait for her downstairs unless it’s getting late.

“Good morning,” Jeremiah replies with a broad smile. “Your mother is making breakfast downstairs.”

“Okay,” Alex says, slightly panicking on the inside as she wonders how she’ll sneak Maggie out now that her parents are up. “I’ll be downstairs in a second.”

“Did you sleep well?” Jeremiah asks, noticing how tired his daughter looks.

“I uh, yeah,” Alex answers. She didn’t exactly sleep much, so there’s that. “Was there anything else, dad?” she asks, hoping not to sound too impatient as she’s trying to make him leave.

“I’ll see you downstairs soon,” Jeremiah says as he turns around. “Oh and bring your girlfriend with you,” he calls out over his shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” Alex hurries to say. “What do you mean?”

Jeremiah turns around to face his daughter again, chuckling amusingly. “Your mother and I saw you outside last night,” he answers. “We also happened to see how you snuck that girl inside.”

“Oh god,” Alex groans, smacking a hand against her face out of embarrassment. “Dad, it’s not what you think it is,” she explains awkwardly. “Maggie slept over, that’s all.”

“Hello, sir,” Maggie says politely as she slips past Alex. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jeremiah is pleased as he shakes Maggie’s hand. “You can call me Jeremiah,” he replies, finding sir too stiff. “It’s good to finally meet you, Maggie,” he says earnestly. “Alex hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Dad!” Alex shouts, embarrassed further.

Maggie chuckles at Alex’s awkwardness, mostly because her own dad would probably say something similar to her girlfriend. She walks back into Alex’s room while Jeremiah walks away. “He’s nice,” she says, relieved that it went well.

“I thought I had stealth when I snuck you in last night,” Alex mutters, disbelieving that her parents actually saw. “We were being silent and everything.”

“If it helps, I still think you’re smooth,” Maggie replies, resting her hands on Alex’s sides. “Especially your lips,” she says while slowly leaning in.

“Just kiss me already,” Alex whispers, smiling as she meets Maggie halfway.

Maggie hums happily, stroking Alex’s tongue with her own. It’s tempting to undress her girlfriend, but they need to get dressed and go downstairs.

“Are you ready to meet my parents?” Alex asks, feeling like Maggie doesn’t seem to have much choice now.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Maggie answers, sighing deeply because she feels nervous. “Maybe I can persuade them to let me take you with me so you can meet my parents,” she says, hoping Alex would be interested in that. “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if you’d stay over for a couple of days and I could bring you back home before New Year’s so you can celebrate with your family.”

“I’d love to, but I also feel nervous,” Alex admits, given it’s a big step for her to meet Maggie’s parents. She’s never had such a serious relationship before where she’d meet someone’s parents.

“How do you think I feel?” Maggie asks lightly while she tries to ease her nerves. “I don’t have the best experiences with parents aside from my own.”

“I’ll hold your hand,” Alex promises to comfort Maggie. “My dad likes you already and I’m sure my mom will like you as well,” she says, having a positive feeling about it.

“We’ll see how much they’ll like me when I tell them I want to steal you away for a few days,” Maggie muses.

“Let’s find out,” Alex replies, hardly able to wait. It feels good that she didn’t have to wait two weeks to see Maggie again and spending some days together will be even better. “I hope the music you’ll play in the car doesn’t suck.”

“My music definitely doesn’t suck,” Maggie says, slapping Alex’s arm when she laughs. “You jerk.”

“I am, but you love me anyway,” Alex points out.

“Of course I love my firecracker.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re yawning like a baby dinosaur again,” Lena whispers, smiling as she strokes Kara’s hair.

“Mhm, what?” Kara asks, slowly opening her eyes. “I yawn like a baby dinosaur? Again?”

“Yes, you did,” Lena answers, liking the sound of Kara’s yawn. “The first time you slept over at my place you yawned like that as well,” she explains.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans, blushing as she tries to hide her face.

“Hey,” Lena whispers, gently pulling Kara’s hands away. “I think it’s cute.”

“Your bed is really comfortable,” Kara says as she stretches her arms. “So soft to sleep in,” she whispers in after pleasure.

“You slept on my chest,” Lena replies, blushing lightly.

“Oh Rao, really?” Kara asks, not having been aware she did that.

“You rolled over while you slept,” Lena answers, nodding. “When you placed your head on my chest I didn’t dare to stir because I didn’t want to wake you,” she explains. It is surprising Kara didn’t wake up considering how her heart was beating rapidly.

“I guess that even when I sleep, I feel the need to be close to you,” Kara says, not really having any other explanation for it. Okay sure she likes to cuddle in general, but she didn’t think she’d get that cozy.

Lena clutches a hand to her chest and closes her eyes, struggling to breathe because it does something to her when Kara says things like that. When she opens her eyes, the girl is right in front of her, studying her with concern.

“I didn’t mean to give you a fright,” Kara whispers, cupping Lena’s cheeks tenderly as she strokes her thumbs rhythmically.

Lena can’t bring herself to lean away from Kara’s comforting touch. She remains silent while the girl starts humming a song in a strange tongue, which is soothing. “Why do you always seem to make things easier?” she asks, though she doesn’t expect Kara to come up with an answer. “The language you were singing quietly, is that from Krypton?”

“Yes, that was Kryptonese,” Kara answers, smiling as she hears how steady Lena’s heart sounds right now. “If you’re interested I can teach you sometime,” she offers.

“That would be lovely,” Lena replies, looking forward to try and master Kryptonese. It will be a challenge and she enjoys a decent challenge every once in a while. “I will make you breakfast so you can return to your aunt. She might be wondering what’s taking you so long,” she says, hoping that Kara is right about how Astra supposedly is okay with this. Personally she feels like the fact that the girl stayed over is pushing boundaries.

“My aunt knows I’m not a child anymore,” Kara says softly, capable of making her own decisions and choosing her own path. “I will go back to her soon, there’s no need to hurry. Unless you want me gone, I wouldn’t want to overdue my stay.”

“Nonsense, I don’t want you gone,” Lena says quickly, a bit too quickly actually. “You’re my friend and you’re welcome here.”

Kara’s heart aches each time Lena refers to her as a friend and she wishes they could be something more because she feels strongly attracted to Miss Luthor. Perhaps if she continues to water what they have, something beautiful will blossom from it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet how many chapters this will end up having, but it's going to be more than 20 for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

“Good morning, honey,” Eliza says with a warm smile when her daughter descends down the stairs. Her attention is drawn to Alex’s girlfriend, who looks like a sweet girl. “You must be Maggie.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Maggie replies with a friendly smile.

“Please, call me Eliza,” Eliza insists as she hugs Maggie. “My husband was right. You’re a well-mannered girl.”

“My parents raised me right,” Maggie says, having had a good childhood. “You two have an amazing daughter by the way.”

“Buttering us up already,” Jeremiah comments teasingly.

Maggie nervously takes a step back, grabbing Alex’s hand to find comfort. Maybe she’s completely doing this wrong and ruining it, while she hasn’t had the chance yet to mention she wishes to take their daughter with her for a few days.

“I want to go with Maggie,” Alex blurts out, saving her girlfriend the trouble. “She’s leaving after breakfast to go home and I can go with her to stay at her place for a few days and meet her parents,” she explains, squeezing Maggie’s hand tightly in hers. “So um, can I?”

“I’ll bring Alex back home in a few days,” Maggie promises. “Before New Year’s.”

“I don’t see why not,” Jeremiah answers, looking at his wife.

“That’s fine,” Eliza says, seeing no issue with it. “Will you drive safely?” she asks Maggie.

“I always do,” Maggie assures Eliza.

“In that case you have our blessing,” Jeremiah says while he winks at his daughter.

“Daaad,” Alex groans as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. “This is not a wedding proposal or something.”

Eliza quietly takes a seat and glances at Maggie and her daughter. “When you two choose to have sexual interactions, make sure to use protection,” she says with a serious tone.

Alex nearly chokes on the sip of coffee she was having, finding it so awkward that her mother is mentioning that sort of stuff.

“Will do,” Maggie replies while her hand is squeezing Alex’s thigh tightly. She sincerely hopes her parents aren’t going to be like this when she introduces her girlfriend to them. It’s uncomfortable to talk about sex with parents.

Alex hurries to finish her breakfast, wanting to leave so she can be alone with Maggie in her car. Hopefully things will be less awkward at her girlfriend’s place, but she’ll have to wait and find out. Her parents are surprisingly supportive overall, not even reprimanding her in the slightest for having snuck Maggie in at night. It just wouldn’t have been right to send her girlfriend home last night when it’s such a long drive.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Maggie says gratefully as she stands up. She picks her plate up to bring it to the sink.

“Allow me, honey,” Eliza says, taking the plate over from Maggie.

“We’re going to leave now,” Alex announces, ignoring the knowing smile her parents have. “I’ll see you both in a few days.”

“Send us a text when you arrive,” Eliza replies, wanting Alex to stay in touch.

“Will do, mom,” Alex replies, nodding. “Okay, bye.”

Maggie grins while she walks to her parents’ car with Alex. She tries to carry her girlfriend’s suitcase for her, but of course Alex won’t let her. “We’ll find out if you like my music,” she says as she gets in the car. “Luce told me you had a punk phase.”

“I’m so going to kill her,” Alex mutters as she gets in the car on the driver’s seat. “She knows I told her to never speak of that again.”

“I’m guessing this is a bad time to mention she even showed me pictures,” Maggie adds teasingly, humored by Alex’s feisty reaction.

“Oh my god,” Alex groans loudly, not believing how Lucy could have done that. “She’s supposed to be my best friend. That bitch.”

“So much love for your best friend,” Maggie chuckles.

“I know you’re supposed to go home now,” Alex says hesitantly. “But do you think we can maybe stop somewhere halfway or something for a while?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Maggie answers, smiling as she starts the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles as she hugs Lyra and Carter. “Merry Christmas,” she says before letting them go.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Carter replies, smiling up at her.

“Mama has presents under the tree,” Lyra says with a big smile.

“Oooh, we better go check then,” Kara replies as she scoops them in her strong arms.

“There you are,” Cat says when she sees Kara walking into the living room. “How was your late night adventure?”

“I texted,” Kara answers. “My aunt knew I wouldn’t be here during the night,” she says defensively, not wanting trouble to occur.

“I am well aware,” Cat replies dryly. “Are you always this defensive when someone asks you a simple question?”

“Usually I’m not, but that changed after that one particular incident,” Kara grumbles lightly. “My night was okay, I went to the Christmas market and I had fun.”

“That is good to hear, little one,” Astra says softly.

“Mama, can I have my present now?” Lyra asks, wriggling herself free from Kara’s grip to fly towards her mother.

“Lyra, what did I tell you?” Astra says with a reprimanding tone.

“No flying,” Lyra sighs as she lands. “I am sorry, mama.”

“It is important you learn,” Astra replies, not wanting her daughter to slip up. In their house it isn’t such a big issue, but it would be when she goes outside with Lyra.

“Supergirl will have competition someday,” Cat muses.

“No,” Astra says sternly. “Do not give my daughter such ideas.”

“I’m with my aunt on this one,” Kara agrees.

“Years ago Superman appeared in Metropolis when he was ready,” Cat points out. “Recently you appeared here in National City as Supergirl,” she says to Kara. “In the future when Lyra grows up, she may appear as a hero in a different city.”

“Enough of this, darling,” Astra says to Cat, cutting this particular conversation off.

“You are being too sensitive,” Cat replies, though she looks fondly at Astra. “If Lyra grows up to be even a fraction of the woman you are she will accomplish great things.”

“That may be so, though I do not wish to have her fly around,” Astra says, wanting her daughter to have a life that doesn’t involve dangerous acts. She believes certain humans bear hatred and would be quick to experiment on aliens if the chance were to occur. Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite, for one, which she found out the hard way when Non was killed.

“Time may change your mind,” Cat replies, given the future is uncertain and could go any possible direction. “Twenty years from now you might even encourage her to fly around.”

“Do not be daft,” Astra disagrees. “I shall no longer listen to this nonsense.”

Kara makes a mental note to speak with her aunt once Cat and Carter are on their way so they can have privacy.

“It is time,” Astra says as she walks over to the tree so she can hand out the presents. “This one is for you, my little darling,” she says, handing her daughter her present first.

“Thank you, mama,” Lyra replies happily.

“Carter, this is for you,” Astra says, holding out a present to the little boy.

“Thank you,” Carter replies politely. “Mommy, can I open it?” he asks his mother, turning to face her.

“Yes, sweetie,” Cat answers. “Go ahead.”

“Kara, this gift is for you,” Astra continues, handing her niece a gift.

“Thank you, Astra,” Kara replies, smiling at her aunt. “I have one for you as well, I’ll just go get it,” she says before rushing upstairs.

Cat steadies her son as Kara zips by, the wind nearly knocking Carter to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes to Cat because she didn’t mean to nearly cause Carter to fall.

Astra accepts the gift that her niece hands her and a gift that Cat hands her. She hands Cat a gift as well, so they can each unwrap their gifts for this strange earthly tradition.

Lyra squeals happily at the dollhouse her mother got for her.

“Mommy, look,” Carter says, smiling as he shows off the remote control toy car he got.

Cat smiles at her son and opens the gift Astra gave her, surprised when she finds a necklace with matching earrings.

“I love this,” Kara whispers when she sees her gift is a journal, a pencil and ink.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m home!” Maggie loudly calls out. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispers to Alex.

“I hope so,” Alex whispers nervously. “What if they don’t like me though?” she asks, worried.

“They’re going to love you,” Maggie answers, reassuring Alex.

“Benvenuto nella nostra casa,” Elvira says to Alex.

“English, mama,” Maggie insists. “My mother said welcome to our home,” she whispers in Alex’s ear.

“Oh uh, grazie,” Alex says to Maggie’s mother, thank you being one of the few Italian words she knows.

“Hello, Alex,” Angelo says, moving to hug her. “My baby girl hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Papa,” Maggie sighs, shaking her head.

Alex looks at Maggie and smirks. “Baby girl?” she asks teasingly. To think that she thought her parents were embarrassing her while her girlfriend’s parents refer to Maggie as baby girl. Not that her girlfriend should feel embarrassed because it’s cute.

“Shut up,” Maggie mumbles, pushing Alex lightly.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Elvira asks Alex. “Lemonade, water, coffee…?”

“Lemonade would be nice, thank you,” Alex answers politely. Next year she should add an Italian class to her schedule so she can learn it. For the time being she’ll have to settle with Maggie teaching her bits and pieces.

“I baked cookies,” Elvira says as she walks towards the kitchen.

“Family recipe,” Angelo says, winking at Alex.

“Kara would go nuts over them,” Maggie comments.

“Good,” Alex smiles while she grabs her phone. “I’ll send my sister a text I’m about to eat cookies.”

“Why send her a text when you could send her a picture?” Maggie asks, nudging Alex to take a picture with her.

“Here is your present, baby girl,” Angelo says as he takes his daughter’s gift from underneath the Christmas tree.

“Thank you, papa,” Maggie replies with a smile, taking the gift from her dad.

“We have a gift for you as well,” Angelo says to Alex, smiling as he reaches for it. “My wife and I weren’t sure what you’d like.”

Alex is stunned as she accepts the gift. “Thank you, sir,” she replies politely.

Maggie laughs amusingly since apparently she wasn’t the only one being formal. She also can’t believe that her parents bought Alex a gift when she just told them about her yesterday and mentioned bringing her home today.

“Angelo will do,” Angelo insists, nodding towards the gift to encourage Alex to open it.

Alex opens the gift and finds two necklaces inside of it, each having half a heart on them. “I think one of these is for you,” she whispers nervously to Maggie.

“Yeah,” Maggie nods, biting her bottom lip for a second. “I think so too.”

“I will help,” Angelo offers, holding his hands out. “Tell me, Alex, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

“I err, intentions…,” Alex answers nervously.

“I’m kidding,” Angelo replies, playfully squeezing Alex’s shoulder.

“That was mean, papa,” Maggie huffs, smiling as she shakes her head at him.

Elvira walks back with lemonade and cookies, offering some to Alex. “Do you prefer to sleep in the guestroom or in Maggie’s room?” she asks Alex.

Alex wants to say Maggie’s room, but she’d rather not have a conversation like the one her parents had this morning about safe sex. Would it be better if she’d say guestroom or would that be seen as if she’s not into her girlfriend enough?

“She’ll sleep in my room,” Maggie says, answering in Alex’s place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is relieved when Cat and Carter leave two days after Christmas so she can be alone with her aunt and her cousin. It wasn’t so bad having them around really, although some conversations she heard between Astra and Cat were awkward and made her wonder how long it would take for her aunt to snap. It’s been odd to be in a house with the dean of the school; though she shouldn’t say much about that when she’s into a professor.

“You have been sighing for a while,” Astra whispers quietly. “What is it, little one?”

“We need to talk,” Kara answers, sighing again. “There are some things I want to ask and such,” she explains vaguely.

“I shall bring Lyra to bed,” Astra says as she picks her daughter up. “We will speak soon,” she promises.

Kara nods and waits downstairs, sitting on the couch. She can’t stay here much longer either because she promised she’d go to Midvale for New Year’s, so she should probably leave tomorrow. Yesterday she had stopped by at Lena’s place after she had received a text from her and the fact that she has her phone number is enough to make her heart flutter.

One thing that Kara will definitely not forget is how Miss Luthor told her _‘I would give up chemistry because we already have it’_. Even though she didn’t expect a gift or anything, Lena gave her one anyway. It’s a mug that reads ‘ _Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re cute’_.

Astra sits down next to Kara, finally having been able to sing Lyra to sleep. “We can speak now,” she says softly, waiting to hear what is pressing on her niece’s chest.

“Okay,” Kara replies, taking a deep breath. “So you’re in a relationship with Miss Grant and have been for a few weeks?” she asks, starting with that.

“Yes,” Astra confirms.

“She knows you’re from Krypton,” Kara continues. “And she knows about Lyra and that I’m Supergirl.”

“Yes, she knows,” Astra replies. “She will not tell anyone,” she guarantees her niece.

“Is she uh…?” Kara asks hesitantly, worried to touch a sore spot. “Is Cat your soulmate?”

“No,” Astra answers. “I have not met my soulmate,” she reveals, since Non wasn’t her soulmate and their marriage had been an arranged one. Regardless she did love him to an extent.

“Hmm, I see,” Kara replies, puzzled. “Aren’t you curious to meet your soulmate?” she asks, unsure of her aunt’s stance on it.

“There are things you may not know of,” Astra answers with a serious tone. “Science has named it anomalies and it is rather rare, which is why it is kept a secret to the public,” she explains. She sees how Kara makes that face of her that reveals she is confused. “Some people have multiple soulmates.”

“But that’s impossible,” Kara gasps. “Soulmates are supposed to be two halves that click together,” she says, not understanding how some people can have multiple soulmates.

“Few people have no soulmate at all,” Astra continues. “Back on Krypton I was involved in research. A certain blood test reveals the difference. People with a soulmate have an element named XO,” she explains slowly. “Those without a soulmate do not have said element, whereas those with multiple soulmates have an element named XOX.”

“Aunt Astra…,” Kara says quietly, placing her hand on her aunt’s knee. “Are you an anomaly?”

“No, I am not,” Astra answers, though she has made peace with not having found her soulmate. “Non was, he had no soulmate and Cat has no soulmate either.”

“I suppose I understand,” Kara replies, processing the new information. “Do you love Cat?”

“I feel for her, though it is not love,” Astra answers truthfully. “Cat and I are similar in certain ways. We are each raising a young child and we have a high rank. Humans can be chaotic, Cat is not.”

Kara wants to understand, but she finds it difficult to grasp why her aunt would be with someone while her soulmate is still out there somewhere. “Aren’t you the least bit curious who your soulmate is?” she asks, because if she would be in Astra’s place, she’d want to know.

Astra has a feeling she may know who her soulmate is, but she fears her soulmate is an anomaly with more than one soulmate. “Irrelevant,” she answers coolly as she stands up. “I am going for a walk.”

“Okay,” Kara sighs sadly, feeling like she somehow hurt her aunt’s feeling. “I’ll be upstairs to keep an eye on Lyra.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is sitting at her kitchen table with a bunch of papers spread out in front of her for a project she’s working on. She could have called Jess, but it’s still the holiday break and she’d rather not disturb her. Sometimes this feels more like a hobby to her than a job, especially when she has new ideas. She hears her doorbell ring, pulling her out of her concentration. Sighing quietly, she pushes her chair back to open the door.

“Astra,” Lena says, surprised. She feels slightly nervous due to Astra’s intense gaze and because she knows the powers the woman has of course.

“Hello, Lena,” Astra replies coolly. “Are you occupied a few days from now?” she asks with a neutral tone.

“No, I’m not,” Lena answers, wondering why Astra is asking her that. “A few days? You mean on New Year’s Eve or something?” she asks, fishing for more information.

“Yes, that is what I meant,” Astra confirms. “Would you be willing to accept an invite to spend New Year’s Eve at my house with my daughter and me?” she asks politely, considering she gathered Lena would be alone.

“If I say yes can I get through that night without bruises?” Lena asks teasingly.

“I will not touch you,” Astra answers, assuring Lena she has no wrong intentions.

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be happy about that or offended,” Lena replies, smiling humorlessly.

“You are using humor as a mask again,” Astra dryly points out. “What I meant is you shall not be harmed.”

“I’ll be there,” Lena replies, deciding to accept Astra’s invitation. “Which time suits you?”

“Sixteen hundred hours,” Astra answers formally.

“Right, four in the afternoon,” Lena says, nodding to let Astra know she’ll be there. “Should I bring anything?”

“Yourself.”

Lena is confused when she closes her front door after Astra walks away. She knows they’ve been slowly getting along to the point where she could almost say they’re friends, but she had no idea she would receive an actual invite for the holidays. It can’t be for Kara’s sake either, given the girl will be going to Midvale for New Year’s so she’s not sure what has gotten into Astra. Not to forget how the holidays are mostly a family type of thing.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe I have to go home tomorrow already,” Alex groans, wishing she could stay longer.

“I know,” Maggie replies, holding Alex in her arms. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“One week and then we’ll be reunited again,” Alex says, on the bright side.

“It’s so cute how you can’t even go a week without me,” Maggie whispers, endeared.

“You’re one to talk, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles, turning around to look at Maggie. “You couldn’t even miss me for a day and drove all the way to Midvale just to tell me you love me.”

“It worked out well though,” Maggie replies, not regretting she did that. “You’re in my bed.”

“I see how it is,” Alex comments teasingly. “You said you love me to get me in your bed.”

“You’re welcome to sleep on the floor if you’d like,” Maggie teases back.

“I’d rather sleep on top of you,” Alex husks in Maggie’s ear. She bites her girlfriend’s earlobe lightly and moves down to kiss her neck. “You’re mine,” she says possessively.

Maggie moans when she feels Alex sucking on her pulse point and the fact that her girlfriend wants to mark her turns her on. She slips her hands under the shirt Alex is wearing, moving them up her back.

Alex sits up, straddling Maggie’s waist while allowing her to take her shirt off. “I’m going to be twenty soon,” she mumbles, since her birthday is early in January.

“Mhm, that’s hot,” Maggie hums, smiling happily. “I don’t turn nineteen until august. Looks like you’ve got more than a year on me.”

“You know I’ve never…,” Alex says vaguely, moving her hand around. “I want to, but what if I’m not good at it?”

“Alex,” Maggie whispers as she pulls her down on top of her. “The way you kiss me nearly makes me come undone,” she confesses. “I have no doubt that you’ll be good at it and what matters most is that you should feel comfortable. If you want to wait a month, we’ll wait a month. If you want to wait a year, we’ll wait a year. And if you never feel ready, then we’ll stick to what we’ve been doing so far.”

“Really?” Alex asks, thoroughly surprised. “So if I would never be ready you’d be with me like this, without that kind of intimacy?”

“Alex, I’m with you because I’m in love with you,” Maggie answers earnestly. “I’m not going to ditch you for wanting to take things slow or for not being ready to take that step.”

Alex smiles brightly, happy to hear Maggie’s answer. “It’s nice to know that,” she whispers. She kisses her girlfriend gently and rests her hands on her cheeks. “I’m a bit nervous, but I’m ready. I want this with you, Maggie. I need you so much closer.”

Maggie hooks her legs around Alex’s and switches their positions, leaving her girlfriend underneath her. “Is this okay?” she asks, pausing for Alex’s reaction.

“Mhm,” Alex hums in response. She sucks her lips into her mouth and holds her breath.

“Alex, look at me,” Maggie whispers, cupping her cheeks. “Breathe.”

Alex tries to breathe slowly while she looks into Maggie’s eyes. Okay perhaps she’s more nervous than she said, but this is new and she doesn’t know what to expect.

“If there is anything you don’t like or something you don’t want, tell me to stop,” Maggie whispers while she caresses Alex’s cheeks. “I won’t be mad or something. When you say stop, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Alex breathes out, relaxing a bit. She feels like she’s really killing the mood, but Maggie is being gentle and understanding.

Maggie slowly undresses Alex and herself as well so her girlfriend wouldn’t feel so exposed if she’s the only one being naked. She softly kisses Alex’s ankles, slowly kissing her way up her legs, to her stomach and across her chest to let her girlfriend know she appreciates every inch of her body.

Alex shivers in delight at every kiss from Maggie and she knows there is heat growing between her legs, though she’s not alone in that. When her girlfriend rubs against her thigh, she can feel that she’s wet too. To tease Maggie, she places her hands on her ass and pushes her down.

Maggie gasps as Alex’s thigh is grinding against her clit. Her eyes darken with desire while she captures her girlfriend’s lips in a hungry, bruising kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to miss you, sweetie,” Kara coos as she hugs Lyra. “My favorite cousin,” she whispers, smiling before she kisses the top of her cousin’s head.

“I will miss you, Kara,” Lyra whispers when she’s put down again.

Kara ruffles Lyra’s hair lightly. She’s had a good time here, playing with her cousin. One time she even managed to convince Astra to let them fly around the house. “I should get going,” she says, spinning into her super suit. “I’ll see you both again in a week.”

“Fly safely, little one,” Astra whispers, pulling Kara into a hug.

“I always do,” Kara replies, hugging Astra back. “Bye.”

“Bye, Kara!” Lyra calls out, waving as her cousin leaves.

Astra sees her daughter pouting now that Kara is gone. “We can bake cookies together,” she suggests, wanting to see Lyra smile.

“Cookies!” Lyra replies happily.

Astra smiles, thinking of how sometimes her daughter reminds her so much of her niece back when she was younger. Lyra has a sweet tooth, as humans call it. She plops her daughter down on the kitchen table before grabbing all the ingredients they’ll need.

“Can we use the pretty shapes, mama?” Lyra asks with a tiny voice. “I want to make animals.”

“Yes, my little darling,” Astra answers. She opens a drawer to get the animal shapes for the cookies they’ll make. “We will decorate them together.”

“Mama,” Lyra says, scrunching her nose up in confusion when her mother drops the shapes.

“Wait here,” Astra replies softly. “Someone is at our door.”

“Okay, mama,” Lyra says obediently.

In a split second Astra is at her front door, opening it.

“Hi,” Alex says, nodding her head slowly.

“Hello,” Astra replies coolly. “You may enter, Alex,” she says, stepping aside.

“Um yeah, okay,” Alex says. She turns around for a moment, signaling to Maggie that she’ll just be a minute before entering. “I’m here to pick Kara up,” she explains when Astra closes the door. Being inside wasn’t her plan because she was supposed to just ring the doorbell and pick Kara up while her girlfriend would keep the car running.

“Kara already left,” Astra replies, raising an eyebrow when it appears Alex didn’t know. “I have a gift for you,” she says, moving fast to hand it over.

“Oh, thanks,” Alex says politely as she accepts the gift. Astra didn’t have to get her a gift, but at least it’s going without a hitch so far. Not that Kara’s aunt has ever hurt her; though she has a feeling Astra might be quick to anger. “You really wrapped this up tightly,” she says, frowning at all the ribbons that are wrapped around it. “Do you have scissors?”

Astra nods and uses her speed to grab scissors in her kitchen.

Alex offers Astra a small smile as she accepts the scissors. Even with the scissors it’s a struggle to get the gift unwrapped. She curses when the scissors slip from her grip, the blade of it slicing into her left hand. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she apologizes when blood drips onto the floor. This is the point where she might get to hear how weak humans are and la-di-da. She hardly had time to blink when Astra is grasping her wrist.

Astra carefully dabs a wet washcloth at the palm of Alex’s hand to clean the blood up. “Hold still,” she instructs, feeling how the girl is trying to pull away. “This is going to sting.”

“That’s fine,” Alex sighs. She stops moving so Astra can clean the cut and the product that’s being used does sting a little, but she doesn’t care. “I texted Kara that I would pick her up, but does she listen? No, she just flies off,” she grumbles frustratingly. “I should get going soon before my girlfriend thinks you’re beating me,” she jokes, although Maggie might actually be worried.

“She might wrongly assume I cut you,” Astra replies lightly.

“You’d be a little more original than that though,” Alex comments, smiling while Astra wraps a bandage around her left hand. “You have all those powers. Cutting me would be a bit lame, don’t you think?”

“Clearly you did not cut your tongue,” Astra answers as she finishes up bandaging Alex’s hand.

“You’re sassing me now?” Alex asks, amused. “I’m just saying, with your powers you’d break my hand or melt it or something, not cut it,” she explains. “Ugh, that cut is going to bug me for a while.”

“You should feel relieved you are right-handed,” Astra replies as she lets go of Alex’s wrist.

Alex’s eyes widen momentarily in surprise. “How do you know I’m right-handed?” she asks curiously.

“You always write with your right hand,” Astra answers. “How would you say it… it is not rocket science.”

“Okay, you definitely sassed me this time,” Alex points out. “Still though, you have tons of students.”

“I never forget what I see,” Astra explains briefly. “You can leave now. Your mate is speaking to herself outside in the car,” she says, smiling softly as she listens in. “She wants to beat me if I hurt you.”

“Yeah, I should go before I freak her out,” Alex sighs, hoping Maggie won’t panic right away when she sees her bandaged hand. “Thanks for patching me up and for the gift.”

“I can open it for you,” Astra offers.

“Because I’m a weak human?” Alex huffs. If she tries a bit harder she can definitely open it by herself.

“No,” Astra answers. “Because you are a stubborn human and you might cut yourself again,” she explains.

“You call me stubborn,” Alex says, shaking her head. “I call myself someone who doesn’t quit.”

Astra opens the gift before Alex can say another word. “There you go, brave one,” she says, handing it back.

Alex stares at the small device and the note. “Spy beacon,” she whispers, frowning. She tucks the device and the note into the pocket of her jacket, deciding to read it in the car because she hears Maggie honking.

“Oh my god,” Maggie says, her eyes wide as she looks at Alex’s left hand.

“Wait, it’s not what you think,” Alex replies quickly while getting into the car. “I was clumsy with scissors and accidentally cut my hand,” she explains, seeing Maggie deflate somewhat. “Astra patched me up.”

“What the actual fuck were you doing with scissors?” Maggie asks, worried now that Alex got hurt. “I shouldn’t have let you go in there alone.”

“I was trying to open the gift Astra gave me,” Alex answers as she takes the small device and the note out of her pocket. “You should start the car and drive. She was able to hear you.”

Maggie mutters and starts the car, realizing that Astra must have heard the threats she had been saying because it took so long for Alex to return. “What is that thing?” she asks curiously, keeping her eyes on the road as she drives.

“According to the note it’s a spy beacon,” Alex answers. “I’ll read the rest of the note,” she says, holding it in her good hand. “If you are ever in distress, you will know to press this. In turn the spy beacon will glow and I will find you.”

“Sounds like a sos type of deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, honey, you’re home,” Eliza says, happy to see Kara.

“It’s good to be here,” Kara replies, having missed Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Did you fly here, Kara?” Jeremiah asks, gesturing at the suit she’s wearing.

“Kara, that’s dangerous,” Eliza says, sighing as she worries. “You stepped forward as Supergirl and now you fly around freely.”

“I’m an adult,” Kara replies. “I know you both worry, but I can make my own decisions,” she says, not wanting to argue with them about this.

“You were supposed to come home with your sister,” Eliza replies. “Alex and Maggie were going to pick you up.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to fly,” Kara sighs, wishing they would get off of her back about that. “Not being allowed to fly is like they wouldn’t allow you to walk, only different, but still.”

“How was it at your aunt’s place?” Jeremiah asks curiously, changing the topic.

“It was okay,” Kara answers. “She gave me a journal and such.”

“We should sit down on the couch for a while,” Jeremiah suggests. “Your mother and I want to hear how college has been going.”

“There isn’t really that much to tell though,” Kara replies, shrugging a bit. It feels strange to be in Midvale again because she misses being in National City.

“Are you feeling alright, honey?” Eliza asks, concerned. “You usually always have things to say,” she says, since Kara often rambles and silence from her is odd.

“Did you know anomalies exist when it comes to soulmates?” Kara asks curiously, given Eliza and Jeremiah are scientists. “Like some people don’t even have a soulmate and some have more than one,” she explains.

“No, honey,” Eliza answers, confused.

“I thought anomalies were a myth,” Jeremiah answers, confused as well. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“My aunt mentioned it to me,” Kara answers, having hoped they would have had more information. “She said it’s something about an element in people’s blood and those without a soulmate don’t have it while those with multiple soulmates have… more of it I guess and she said it’s rare,” she explains, sharing what she knows. “My uncle didn’t have a soulmate.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello,” Lena says when Astra opens the door. “I know you said to only bring myself, but I also brought a bottle of champagne,” she says as she holds the bottle out.

“Hello, Lena,” Astra replies, letting her in. “That was thoughtful of you,” she says, accepting the bottle, even though she doesn’t drink.

“Hello, Lyra,” Lena says, crouching down in front of the little girl. “I brought a present for you.”

“Hi,” Lyra replies, flinging her arms around Lena’s neck.

Lena groans at the pressure, but it only lasts a second. She hopes Lyra likes dolls because she doesn’t exactly have any experience with children.

Lyra smiles when she opens the gift. “Thank you,” she says politely.

“I like how you decorated your place,” Lena says to Astra. She can see a lot of work must have gone into the Christmas tree which is fully decorated and aside from that there are decorations all over the place.

“Kara helped,” Astra replies. “My niece is rather fond of these holidays.”

“I could tell when she helped me with my Christmas tree,” Lena chuckles, remembering how excited Kara had been.

“Do you care for her?” Astra asks, tilting her chin up as she waits for an answer.

“Yes, I care a lot about Kara,” Lena answers sincerely. “She’s special and sweet,” she says, not having any bad intentions with Kara and she would never want to purposely hurt the girl.

“You mask your feelings for her,” Astra notices. She opens the bottle of champagne to pour two glasses, deciding to drink as well since she can’t get drunk anyway.

“Did you add mind reading to your powers or something?” Lena asks jokingly. She wishes Astra would stop being able to call her out on when she’s masking something.

“You betray yourself when you lie, when you hide something,” Astra answers while holding a glass of champagne out to Lena. “I have interrogated many people throughout my life. Your connection with my niece is complicated and you have had moments where you leaned closer and others where you leaned back.”

“I recall you threatening me if I’d get too close with Kara,” Lena points out. They may be on decent grounds right now, but that doesn’t change how Astra did threaten her weeks ago.

“I am not the one responsible of you holding back,” Astra replies, throwing that ridiculous excuse away. “Threat or no threat, you have morals, which are valuable,” she says, respecting Lena’s morals. “You have placed your mind above your heart.”

“You’re right, you’re not the reason I’ve been hesitant,” Lena admits, surprised by Astra’s ability to prick through her like that. “I take my morals seriously and my mind tells me not to get involved with a student, not beyond friendship at least.”

“Your heart disagrees,” Astra says. She sips from the champagne, which doesn’t taste like much. How a drink like this is enjoyable for humans is beyond her. They might as well be drinking car oil.

“Mind over matter,” Lena replies. She smiles sadly as she gulps the champagne down, emptying her glass too fast.

“You sound as miserable as you appear,” Astra says coolly, snatching the bottle away before Lena can pour herself another glass.

“You sure are kind to your guest,” Lena chuckles, shaking her head as she puts the glass down. There is truth to Astra’s words, but that doesn’t mean she has to admit it. Whatever she feels for Kara will pass in due time. “I guess at least you’re being honest and you’re saying it to my face rather than behind my back.”

Astra wants to reach out for a comforting touch, but she thinks better of it because she told Lena she would not touch her. “The world is cruel enough as it is,” she says softly, easing up a bit. “Why torture yourself?”

“You’re a confusing woman,” Lena replies, not sure what to think of Astra anymore. “First you slap and threaten me because you don’t want me to be close with Kara and now it sounds as if you’re trying to convince me to date her.”

Astra cocks her head when Lena starts crying. “May I?” she asks, holding her arms out.

Lena nods and then she’s being hugged by a strong pair of arms. Lately she has been so emotional that she cries far too easily. This must be the most gentle she has ever seen Astra be.

“Mama, why is the pretty lady crying?” Lyra asks, looking up with confusion.

“She is hurt,” Astra answers.

“Hurt where, mama?” Lyra asks, not understanding. “Do you mean here?” she asks, pointing at her head.

“No, little darling,” Astra answers softly. She crouches down in front of her daughter and points her index finger at Lyra’s chest. “In there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust the tags.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey, babes!” Lucy says with a big smile. “Ugh, I missed you.”

“We missed you too, Luce,” Alex replies, smiling as she walks over to Lucy to hug her.

“How were your holidays?” Kara asks Lucy while she places her suitcase on her bed.

“They were alright,” Lucy answers. “My sister was sort of being annoying though, but that’s nothing new,” she says, glad to be back here.

“Hey, I’m here!” Maggie shouts as she walks into the room. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologizes to Alex.

“You should get a new watch, Sawyer,” Alex replies, pulling her girlfriend close to kiss her.

“Alex, we just arrived before she did,” Kara comments.

“You jerk,” Maggie laughs, slapping Alex’s arm. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” Alex whispers, snaking her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“While you two smooch, I’m going to give Susan an Australian kiss,” Lucy says, smirking.

“What’s an Australian kiss?” Kara asks, wondering what makes it different from just a kiss.

“It’s-” Maggie goes to answer, but she’s stopped by Lucy’s hand covering her mouth.

“An Australian kiss is the sweetest kiss there is,” Lucy says to Kara. “You should go tell Lena you want to give her an Australian kiss, she’ll love it.”

“A sweet kiss,” Kara hums. She would like to give Lena a sweet kiss and soft too. “Okay,” she says, her face lighting up as she smiles. “I’ll go tell her.”

“No, no, no,” Alex says quickly, grasping the back of Kara’s shirt before her sister can walk out the door. “Luce lied to you.”

“I did no such thing,” Lucy denies. “An Australian kiss _is_ sweet.”

“There are boundaries, Luce,” Alex replies disapprovingly. “I’m not going to let my sister embarrass herself like that, it’s cruel,” she says, drawing the line.

“What’s an Australian kiss?” Kara asks, further confused.

“It’s a kiss down under,” Maggie answers, smiling as Alex blushes while Lucy walks out the door.

“Down under?” Kara asks, tilting her head to the side. “Under what?”

“I’m so going to strangle Luce when she returns,” Alex mutters, really not wanting to talk about sex with Kara.

“Unpack your things, I got this,” Maggie whispers to Alex, kissing her cheek. “Come here, kid,” she says to Kara, grabbing her arms. “I’ll tell you all about the birds and bees.”

“How are birds and bees relevant to my question?” Kara asks, whishing someone would finally say something she understands. She sighs as she sits down on Maggie’s bed, waiting for answers.

Maggie whispers everything in Kara’s ear, explaining all about the types of kisses and sexual acts. She didn’t think she’d end up teaching both sisters about this kind of stuff, but here she is.

Kara’s lips morph into an o-shape as she begins to understand. She’s relieved that Alex stopped her from going out the door to tell Lena she wants to give her an Australian kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Kara,” James says with a friendly smile. “We will be practicing for the upcoming competition.”

“Hey, James,” Kara replies, smiling back at him. “Okay, good, I’m ready,” she says, nodding enthusiastically.

“Someone new has been added to our team,” James says while Kara is taking a seat with the other mathletes. “Lorraine quit and Miss Grant replaced her.”

“Oh okay,” Kara says, finding it unfortunate to hear Lorraine quit, even though she hardly knew her. “Who is it?”

“Hey, I’m here,” Alex says as she walks in.

“Alex?” Kara says, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Joining the mathletes,” Alex answers, smiling proudly. “You’re not the only brain in the family, Kara,” she comments, winking at her sister.

“This is great!” Kara says happily, yanking her sister down to sit next to her. “Now we’re in this together, isn’t that exciting?”

“I’m so going to drag Maggie to every competition we have,” Alex says, looking forward to how much her girlfriend will grumble.

“She won’t mind,” Kara replies, feeling like Maggie will be happy to watch. “You’ve been there at every soccer game and practice she has,” she points out.

“Welcome to the mathletes, Alex,” James says with a warm smile. “I hope you will be able to keep up with the rest of us,” he adds, given most of the mathletes are seniors.

“Challenge accepted,” Alex replies, not planning to bite the dust. “We’re going to smoke that other team at the competition.”

“Listen up everyone,” James says, clapping his hands together to draw their attention. “Danvers sisters, you two pair up,” he instructs. “You two pair up as well,” he says to the other two. “I’ll be the judge because I have the cards.”

“You’re going to do great, Alex,” Kara whispers to her sister.

Alex knows this is just practice, but since this is her first day as a mathlete, she wants to prove her worth. She sits down next to Kara and watches how James places a bell on the table in between them.

“If you think you know the answer, ring the bell,” James explains to both teams.

Alex listens carefully as James reads the first card and she hears Kara ringing the bell quickly, giving the correct answer. Some time passes and she hasn’t given a single answer yet while the others have, which is making her sweat. Okay smart or not, it does weigh on her that she’s the only one here who is a freshman in math.

“Find the limit of this equation,” James says as he writes an equation on the board behind him.

Kara rings the bell and nudges Alex with her elbow. “You can solve this one,” she whispers in her sister’s ear.

Alex frowns as she studies the equation. “If the limit never approaches anything…,” she says hesitantly. “The limit does not exist.”

“That is correct,” James replies, smiling now that Alex finally answered something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiles as she walks over to her door to let Kara in, having expected her arrival because she had invited her to watch movies together now that the weekend is around the corner.

“I brought popcorn,” Kara says, smiling as she reveals it. She follows Lena inside and closes the door.

“There is a bottle of water on the table,” Lena says, pointing at it. “Unless you prefer a glass then I’ll get one for you.”

“A bottle is fine,” Kara replies, not needing a glass. “I’ll put the popcorn on the table as well.”

“Let me grab a bowl,” Lena says, walking over to her kitchen. “You can choose a movie if you want, the remote is on the couch.”

“Hmm, okay,” Kara says, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote. She skims through the section of movies and hesitates a few seconds between Bloomington and D.E.B.S, until she finally chooses the latter because it has girls wearing skirts and ties. It’s not the first time she’s going to watch this movie, which is logical because Alex has been her sister for six years, her gay sister and Lucy isn’t all that straight either.

Lena raises an eyebrow when she looks at the movie Kara chose. It’s very bad yet so good that she’s picturing the girl wearing one of those outfits the D.E.B.S are wearing. Kara’s super suit does things to her as well, but that short white blouse, tie, checkered skirt and stockings would do even more dangerous things.

“Have you seen this movie before?” Kara asks curiously, hearing how Lena’s heart is doing funny things.

“I have,” Lena answers. “It’s a decent movie.”

“It’s warm in here,” Kara comments. She unbuttons the top button from the pink blouse she’s wearing, exposing a bit more skin. When she hears Lena swallow thickly, she unbuttons another button, revealing the slightest bit of cleavage.

“Kara,” Lena whispers. Her eyes widen as she tries not to look at Kara’s blouse, but fails. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to cool down a bit,” Kara answers innocently. “Popcorn?” she asks sweetly, grabbing the bowl to hold it out to Lena.

Lena brushes her fingertips against Kara’s, because two can play this game. She watches with amusement how the girl nearly drops the bowl. After chewing the popcorn and swallowing it down, she brings her fingers up to her lips to lick them clean. Popcorn can be a bit sticky at times.

Kara quickly grasps Lena’s hand, careful that she doesn’t hurt her. She knows it’s a risky move, but she licks Miss Luthor’s fingers clean for her anyway.

Lena bites her bottom lip and when Kara drops her hand, she shuffles to sit closer to her, needing contact. They’re friends and yet this isn’t really something friends would do. She knows her mind has been fighting with her heart, though the former doesn’t seem as strong as it used to be. Would it really be that bad if she’d give in? Kara is about to be twenty in mere weeks and she knows the attraction is mutual.

Kara places her hand on her knee and as the movie plays, she slowly moves her hand to the left, to touch Lena’s leg. It’s slow and deliberate and she can hear Miss Luthor’s heart beating faster.

Lena’s hands were on her lap, but now she is moving her right hand to touch Kara’s left hand. She exhales as the girl laces their fingers together.

Kara brings their joined hands up, kissing Lena’s knuckles softly. “I really like you, Lena,” she breathes out, feeling the lines between friendship and more blur into one.

“I know,” Lena replies, well aware of that fact. “I like you too.”

“As a friend, I know,” Kara sighs, smiling sadly. “But I mean I like you as more than a friend.”

Lena shuts her eyes for a second to compose herself because she likes Kara as more than a friend as well. She’s worried which consequences it could have if the lines blur completely. The girl is her student and if things go wrong it won’t be pleasant for either one of them to have to see each other at college. Though on the other hand it’s quite pessimistic to think about how many things could go wrong without even trying to make it go right first. At this point she’s mostly making up excuses for herself to keep Kara at bay.

Kara tentatively nuzzles her head against Lena’s shoulder, which is something she does with her friends as well, but if Miss Luthor would pull away she won’t blame her. “I like being here,” she says, even if she feels more for Lena than she does for her.

“I enjoy having you around,” Lena whispers. She adjusts Kara a bit, practically holding her now that the girl is half on her lap while they continue to watch the movie.

Kara nudges Lena’s cheek with her nose and kisses her jaw. “Do you want me to stop?” she asks as she seeks eye-contact.

“Yes, I want you to stop,” Lena answers. When Kara pulls away, she cups a hand behind her neck to draw her closer again. “I wanted you to stop because I want this to come from me,” she explains.

“Now you’re giving me hope,” Kara whispers. Receiving hope means she’ll grow to become more attached and it would hurt more now if Lena would reject her eventually.

“Will you go out with me next weekend?” Lena asks, feeling nervous all of the sudden. “I would like to take you out on a date in Metropolis.”

Kara blushes and has to stop herself from squealing because a date is more than hope. “Yes, I’d love to,” she answers, not wanting to pass up the opportunity. She knows this means she’ll be missing a soccer game, but Maggie and Lucy will understand.

Lena caresses Kara’s cheek with her free hand and smiles at her. If she’s going to do this, she wants to do this right so it has to begin with a date. “Are you still willing to give up your speed if we can take this slow?” she asks teasingly.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans lightly. “Why did you have to remember that?”

“Because it was adorable,” Lena answers, not letting up. “You’re adorable, Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra is sitting at her kitchen table with a microscope, studying the samples while she’s writing down notes on the paper next to her. She hears Kara letting herself in, surprised that her niece is visiting her so suddenly.

“Hey,” Kara says as she walks into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” she asks curiously.

“I am examining blood samples,” Astra answers, keeping her concentration on it.

Kara is surprised to hear that. “Whose blood is on that washcloth?” she asks, pointing at the cloth her aunt seems to be studying.

“You have always had a curious mind,” Astra answers, deciding not to give Kara a proper answer.

“Is this about the soulmate thing?” Kara asks, still curious. She does have a curious mind, but that’s because she wants to gather knowledge. “That’s not Lyra’s blood, is it?”

“No, this is not my daughter’s,” Astra replies, wondering when Kara will stop asking questions. “When I deem it necessary, I will share information with you,” she says calmly, finding this research unnecessary to discuss with her niece.

Kara is confused as to why her aunt is being so mysterious about all of this. She decides to drop it because Astra won’t relent anyway. “I heard you invited Lena over on New Year’s,” she says, having heard the news from Lena herself. “It was kind of you to do that and I appreciate that you’re giving her a chance to get to know her.”

“She might become a part of our family someday,” Astra replies, having come around for her niece’s sake. “Lena is not as bad as I presumed. If she makes you happy she will have my blessing.”

“I’m not going to court her yet,” Kara says, blushing at the idea. “I’ll be going out on a date with her soon though, she asked me,” she shares happily.

Astra wants to keep seeing Kara smile like that, happy and at ease, peaceful. She stops concentrating on her studies for a while, focusing solely on her niece. “I would not mind to hear all about it if you wish to share,” she says, knowing Kara well enough.

Kara smiles brighter and plops down next to her aunt. “Okay so I was at her place and we were watching a movie together, which she let me choose because Lena is just really sweet like that. I told her I like her and she said she likes me too, but I thought she meant as friends, so I said something and then she was giving me hope,” she rambles excitedly. “At first I thought it could just be false hope, but I was wrong because next thing I knew she asked me out. She said we can go to Metropolis together and it’s so great, it’ll be just the two of us and I know there will be a soccer game, but Maggie and Lucy will understand and they will have Alex to supporter for them as always.”

Astra is taking all the information in as Kara keeps rambling, but that’s okay because her niece sounds happy. She can’t say she’s fond of the idea that Kara will be going to Metropolis, although everything should be okay and she knows her niece can handle herself. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We only have five minutes,” Maggie whimpers as her naked body moves on top of Alex’s.

“I know,” Alex replies breathlessly. She’s aware that they need to get dressed because Maggie has a soccer game she needs to be at, but since they’re alone in their room, she took advantage of it.

Maggie’s fingertips tease Alex’s clit as she draws circles around it. She would take her time to slowly kiss her way down her girlfriend’s body, but right now they don’t exactly have time, so she lowers herself between Alex’s legs.

“Fuck, Maggie,” Alex moans when she feels Maggie flattening her tongue against her center.

Maggie thrusts two fingers deep inside of Alex, pumping them while her tongue focuses on her clit. Her movements grow more frantic, wanting to taste her girlfriend.

Alex’s nails scrape lightly at Maggie’s scalp. She throws her head back when her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave, moaning in delight as her girlfriend helps her to ride it out. “Fuck, that was good,” she moans.

“I know what I’m doing,” Maggie replies, winking at Alex. It feels good that she’s capable of making her girlfriend feel good.

“I’ll return the favor after the match,” Alex promises. She pulls Maggie up and kisses her, deepening their kiss as she parts her lips and slips her tongue past her girlfriend’s.

“Mhm, sounds like I’ll get dirty during and after the match,” Maggie hums. “I love you, Alex.”

“I still love you most, Maggie,” Alex says, smiling as she one-ups her.

“Tough luck,” Maggie replies. “I love you infinite and nothing beats that.”

Alex chuckles and surges upwards to kiss Maggie again. “Sap,” she whispers teasingly.

“Shut up, nerd,” Maggie mumbles, kissing Alex again.

“Make me.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“There you are,” Lucy says, relieved when Maggie finally shows up. “The match is about to begin.”

“I know,” Maggie replies. She pecks Alex’s lips briefly before running out into the field.

“Check out what Leslie did to her hair,” Lucy says, nodding her head towards Leslie.

Maggie glances at the other team to seek Leslie out, surprised when she sees Leslie’s hair is literally white now instead of blonde. “Maybe she didn’t get the memo that Halloween passed weeks ago already,” she comments dryly.

“If looks could kill you’d be dead by now,” Lucy replies, noticing how angrily Leslie is glaring at Maggie. “And Alex too,” she adds when Leslie looks at Alex who is standing at the sidelines.

“Leslie is all bark and hardly any bite,” Maggie says, not worried about it.

“I don’t know, she did trip you once,” Lucy recalls.

“That’s because she plays dirty,” Maggie replies, shrugging. “Let’s win this thing,” she says with determination.

“I’m happy Kara finally got asked out for real,” Lucy says, not blaming Kara for skipping the game.

“Yeah, that’s good news,” Maggie agrees. “Alex will supporter enough for the both of us.”

“She’s one hell of a loyal bitch,” Lucy chuckles.

“Hey, don’t call my girl that,” Maggie grumbles lightly, shoving Lucy. She knows Lucy means no harm, but she’d still rather not hear her say that.

Susan blows the whistle, signaling that the game will start now.

“Go, mudmonster!!” Alex shouts to encourage Maggie. “Run, Luce!” she shouts to Lucy so she doesn’t feel left out too much.

“Number six,” Susan calls out. “Keep your eyes on number nine, she’s going down.”

“Yeah, six,” Lucy teasingly says to Maggie. “Go down with number nine.”

“Shut up, Luce,” Maggie mutters, cringing at the idea. “I’d tap our dean before I’d even think of getting it on with Leslie,” she says, making a disgusted face.

“I think Kara’s aunt already got the dean covered,” Lucy laughs. “At least that’s what I understood from the texts Kara sent during the holidays.”

“Eyes on the ball!” Susan shouts, needing them all to concentrate.

When Maggie has the ball, she dodges around the other team fluidly, until Leslie shows up in front of her and shoves her. “Hey, come on,” she grumbles, tired of it.

Leslie pushes Maggie harder and trips her.

“Okay, now I’ve had enough,” Maggie says angrily, getting back up to her feet.

“You’re going to get a red card, Leslie!” Susan shouts displeased.

“See if I care,” Leslie replies coldly.

Alex furiously runs up to where Maggie and Leslie are standing. “You’ve gone too far, Leslie,” she hisses.

“My name is no longer Leslie,” Leslie replies unwavering. “I am Livewire.”

“Shit,” Maggie curses when electricity sparks from Leslie’s hands. “Everyone, run!!” she shouts to warn them.

Alex’s eyes widen as Leslie grabs her and Maggie and she has a feeling this is a really bad time for Supergirl to be out of the city.

“Hey, drop them!” Lucy shouts.

Leslie laughs and sends her electricity sparking Lucy’s way. One by one she uses electricity to get rid of those who try to stop her.

“Luce!” Alex yells, shocked as she crouches down next to her friend. She feels Lucy’s pulse, relieved that she still seems to have one.

“My problem is with you two,” Leslie says angrily as she grasps Alex and Maggie, letting electricity spark lightly through them to drag this out. “I wonder how much electricity you two can take.”

Alex groans out in pain, but it hurts even more to hear how Maggie is hurting. She reaches into her pocket where she has the spy beacon Astra gifted her. It’ll probably be a long stretch, but she doesn’t have the freedom of options so she presses it.

Leslie drops Alex and Maggie for a moment to attack other students with electricity.

“Supergirl will come!” one student shouts.

“She can come out and play if she dares,” Leslie replies unafraid. She speeds around the field, enjoying herself by taking students down with electricity. “Now I will finish you two,” she says coldly, threatening Alex and Maggie.

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie says, reaching out to hold her girlfriend.

“I love you too, Maggie,” Alex replies, holding her tighter because this could be their last embrace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“An amusement park,” Kara says, gasping in surprise as she looks at it.

“I hope you’ll like it,” Lena replies as she quickly pays the driver. “There is a Ferris wheel.”

“Will you go in it with me?” Kara asks pleadingly. She takes Lena’s hand in hers, smiling when Miss Luthor gives her hand a squeeze.

“I’d be delighted to,” Lena answers, having planned to go in it anyway. “When I was younger, I used to come here sometimes,” she says, sharing another piece of her past with Kara. “It was my way to escape for a while, to be free. From the top of the Ferris wheel, the view is exquisite, especially when it is getting dark outside.”

“I’m glad you were able to come here sometimes,” Kara replies, wishing Lena would have had an easier life. “I must say I’m a bit surprised considering I thought you didn’t like to be up in the air and that wheel is rather high.”

“I know,” Lena says, smiling. “I contradict myself at times, for example how I’m not fond of heights and yet I enjoy the Ferris wheel.”

“You’re an intriguing woman, Lena,” Kara says, admiring her. She would love to unravel the way Lena ticks and to learn everything about her.  

Lena walks over to where cotton candy is being sold and buys one so she can share it with Kara. “This cotton candy is sweet, but not as sweet as you,” she says, smiling as she plucks a piece from it.

Kara blushes and plucks a piece from it as well. “We don’t sound so different,” she says, given she already used a few pick-up lines before.

“Perhaps that’s why we get along so well,” Lena replies, though it’s more than that. “Do you have any plans for your birthday?”

“Not yet,” Kara answers, since she still has a week or three to figure that out. She’ll probably end up doing something with her friends or even with her aunt, although she’d love to spend some time with Lena as well.

Lena nods and stores it for later, to ask again once Kara’s birthday is around the corner. She eats more from the cotton candy as they walk around, although she leaves most of it for the girl.

“It feels good to be somewhere else for a while,” Kara says, being in Metropolis for the first time. “I appreciate that you decided to share this piece of your past with me as well.” Over time as they hang out more together, or at least she hopes they will, she can share pieces of her past with Lena.

“When I share something it makes me feel closer to you,” Lena replies. “You always seem to know what to do and what to say. There have been times where you comforted me, which I won’t forget,” she says, remembering each moment they spent. “I enjoy the Kryptonian song you said you’d teach me.”

“I can sing it to you more,” Kara offers because she’d be happy to do so.

“Are you ready to go in the Ferris wheel?” Lena asks curiously as she guides Kara towards it. “You can sit next to me.”

Kara nods, smiling as she lets Lena lead her towards it. Once Miss Luthor has bought their tickets, she gets inside one of the passenger cabins with her. It’s exciting that this is all really happening and that they’re on a date.

“You are the absolute sweetest, Kara,” Lena whispers earnestly. She needs Kara to know how amazing she thinks she is. “You’re smart, cute, beautiful, so many things really.”

“You’re making me blush,” Kara whispers in response, although she doesn’t want Lena to stop. “To be honest here, I’ve been falling for you,” she confesses, taking the leap. “You probably noticed that by now,” she adds, since she’s been obvious about it.

“I did notice,” Lena replies, smiling because it has been clear for several weeks. “The feeling is mutual because I’ve been falling for you as well,” she admits.

Kara smiles softly as their cabin reaches the top of the wheel where it stops so they can look at the view for a while, but she only has eyes for Lena. She shifts a bit onto the seat to face Miss Luthor better.

Lena copies Kara and shifts a bit as well so they can look into each other’s eyes. “A study conducted in 1989 claimed eye contact could make two people fall in love with each other,” she says, hoping she won’t bore the girl, though Kara seems interested. “It was said if two people gaze into each other’s eyes for two minutes it could be enough to produce passionate feelings.”

“Sounds like an interesting study,” Kara whispers as she leans in a bit, bumping her nose against Lena’s. “Do tell me more,” she says, encouraging her to go on.

“When you look directly into someone’s eyes, your body produces a chemical called phenylethylamine,” Lena continues while she brings her hands up to cup Kara’s cheeks. “It’s a chemical that may make you feel in love. The study is called the power of eye contact.”

“I love it when you speak science to me,” Kara whispers, brushing her lips lightly against Lena’s, almost kissing her.

“Are you made of beryllium gold and titanium?” Lena whispers, smiling as she strokes her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip. “Because you’re be-au-ti-full,” she finishes.

Kara moans quietly as Lena kisses her and she doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back, placing one hand behind her neck and the other at the small of Miss Luthor’s back. Their kiss is warm and burns pleasantly, causing her to smile mid-kiss because she knew Lena was bound to be her soulmate.

Lena kisses Kara gently, carefully at first, but it isn’t this that she wants, not quite. After all the time she has waited, she needs the girl closer. She fists Kara’s shirt, pulling her closer as she groans softly with want and need, circling her arms around the girl to hold her. It feels good that Kara is that one person for her who is bound to love her in a pure and honest way, which she could have known long before they kissed.

Kara nips at Lena’s bottom lip, hearing her hum in approval as she captures her lips once more. She doesn’t stop when the Ferris wheel begins to move again, wanting to cherish every split second.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex curses as electricity shoots through her, but it hardly lasts a second because then someone tackles Leslie down. She scrambles back up on her feet and sees a woman who is wearing a ski mask is fighting Leslie and she knows it is Astra, she just knows.

Leslie grows angrier and uses more electricity to try and take down the masked woman who is dressed completely in black. She grins evilly when the woman stumbles and turns to attack Alex again.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest in some attempt to protect her heart, although that won’t help. The electricity doesn’t hit her however because Astra jumps in front of her, shielding her.

“You will not harm her,” Astra says with a strong tone in her voice. She uses her freeze breath to attack the electricity girl.

Alex runs up to Maggie who is down on the grass, panicking as she checks if her girlfriend is still breathing.

“Alex,” Maggie croaks out. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Alex half-laughs. “You’re the one who is down on the ground.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand that’s helping her up. “Who is…?” she asks, glancing at the woman in all black. “Is that Astra?”

“I think that spy beacon works,” Alex answers, nodding.

Astra uses her laser eyes to attack the girl who is using electricity.

“We need a hose,” Alex says to Maggie.

“I don’t know about a hose, but there are sprinklers further down the field,” Maggie replies. “We could turn those on, but she’s standing too far away from them,” she says, liking Alex’s idea, although it won’t do.

“Think, think,” Alex whispers to herself, pacing around. “Bait,” she says as a new idea occurs to her.

“Bait?” Maggie asks, wondering what Alex cooked up in that brain of hers.

“I’m going to bait Leslie towards those sprinklers,” Alex answers. “Meanwhile you’re going to go turn them on,” she explains. “It’ll electrocute her.”

“That sounds like a solid idea, aside from one detail,” Maggie replies, not quite liking it. “If you’re where the sprinklers are and she is too, you’re going to electrocute yourself along with her.”

“Just do as I say,” Alex insists. “We don’t have much time.”

“You need to run when I turn those sprinklers on,” Maggie says, not wanting Alex to get hurt.

Alex nods and rests her forehead against Maggie’s for a second. “Be safe, mudmonster,” she whispers lovingly.

Maggie holds Alex close and kisses her and she knows this kiss tastes like it’s going to be their last, but it really shouldn’t be their last. “Run fast, firecracker,” she whispers before leaving.

Alex runs towards the sprinklers and waves her arms up in the air. “Hey, Leslie!!” she shouts loudly. “You’re lousy at soccer!”

Leslie whips her head in Alex’s direction. “I am Livewire!” she yells angrily.

“You’re missing a spark, Leslie!” Alex shouts tauntingly.

Leslie grumbles furiously and uses more electricity to take down the masked woman in black. She laughs manically as she speeds up to Alex. “Any last words before I stop your heart?” she asks threatingly.

“I’m thinking of something shocking,” Alex answers. She’s about to run as the sprinklers start to turn on one by one, getting closer, but then Leslie grabs her.

Astra crashes into the both of them as water mixes with electricity, groaning lightly as she yanks at Alex’s arm who passes out due to the temporary exposure of electricity mixed with water.

Leslie rolls around in agony as she’s being electrocuted.

Astra scoops Alex into her arms, hearing a faint heartbeat. To get away from prying eyes, she flies off with her to her place where she can take care of Alex. She should have been faster when those sprinklers got turned on. It was a good idea, but Alex being bait like that wasn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It is safe,” Astra says when she shuts her front door.

Lyra flies down the stairs and wraps her arms around one of her mother’s legs. “I was worried, mama,” she says softly, hugging tighter.

“I am sorry I had to leave so suddenly,” Astra apologizes. When her beacon began to glow, informing her Alex was in distress, she told Lyra to hide upstairs until she would return. “Go to your room, my little darling.”

“Yes, mama,” Lyra replies obediently.

Astra flies upstairs with Alex still in her arms. She opens her bedroom door and places her down on her bed. “I need you to wake up, brave one,” she whispers, caressing Alex’s cheek. She sits on the edge of her bed, waiting for Alex to open her eyes. It’s a relief to hear her breathing and to hear her heart, but it’s not enough.

When Astra feels Alex pulling at her to cuddle or something while her eyes are still closed, she stiffens. With mixed feelings she lies down next to Alex, trying to ignore it when the girl holds on to her. Humans can be so needy at times, though some are different. Cat does not cling on to her like a child would. To be fair not only humans can be needy, given how her dear niece enjoys hugs and cuddles as well.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers.

Astra freezes when Alex rolls around and kisses her, even though the kiss feels warm. She knew already when she had examined Alex’s blood from the washcloth that the girl is an anomaly with more than one soulmate. This is not right at all, so she pushes Alex away without kissing her back.

Alex opens her eyes, confused as to why Maggie would push her away. “Oh my god,” she says, shocked when she sees Astra instead of her girlfriend. “But your lips… the kiss…” She’s confused because their kiss was warm as it’s supposed to be with soulmates. “How did I get here?”

Astra hears that Alex is panicking from the sound of her highly elevated heartbeat and her unsteady breaths. “You passed out, I brought you here,” she answers calmly. “I left Lyra alone when you used the spy beacon.”

“I kissed you,” Alex gasps, wishing she wouldn’t have. “I don’t understand.”

“You are an anomaly,” Astra explains, insisting Alex to keep lying down to rest by holding her hands against her shoulders. “Your kiss meant nothing. Maggie is your mate,” she says coolly.

“Is Maggie okay?” Alex asks worriedly. “Is she safe?”

“Everyone is okay,” Astra assures Alex. “You and electricity girl got the worst of it.”

“I need to contact Maggie,” Alex says as she tries to sit up.

“Wait here,” Astra instructs, gently pushing Alex down. “I will bring her to you.”

“Astra,” Alex whispers, wrapping her fingers around Astra’s wrist. “Thank you.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Maggie,” Alex says, smiling when her girlfriend walks into the room.

“I was so worried,” Maggie replies, hurrying to sit down next to Alex.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes as she hugs Maggie tightly. “I know I was supposed to run, I just didn’t think Leslie would grab me.”

“Never do something so dangerous ever again,” Maggie whispers, crying on Alex’s shoulder. She should have stopped her girlfriend or she should have insisted to swap places. “You really scared me.”

“I’ll be more cautious in the future,” Alex promises. “Maggie, look at me,” she whispers, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks to make eye-contact. “I’m okay, I’m alive,” she says while she wipes Maggie’s tears away.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Alex,” Maggie whispers earnestly. “You’re everything to me. I love you and it would kill me if something would happen to you.”

“There is something you should know,” Alex says, feeling guilt gnawing at her. “When I was starting to wake up and I had my eyes still closed, I thought I was holding you and kissing you,” she explains, wanting to be honest with Maggie. “But it was Astra.”

“Oh my god,” Maggie chuckles, finding it amusing that Alex accidentally kissed Astra. “You didn’t mean to kiss her, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“I didn’t know she wasn’t you until she pushed me away,” Alex adds, biting her bottom lip as she watches Maggie knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” Maggie replies, confused. “Kissing her should have made your lips feel cold… and wait…it should have made mine feel cold too,” she says, wondering if Alex is pulling her leg.

“Astra said I’m an anomaly,” Alex explains, although she’s not sure what that means.

“Allow me to clarify,” Astra says, speaking up as she enters her bedroom. “You have multiple soulmates, Alex, because you are special.”

“She has multiple soulmates?” Maggie asks, still rather confused. “So I’m her soulmate and… you are her soulmate too?”

“It appears so,” Astra answers, relaxed as she clasps her hands behind her back. “You did not feel a cold touch on your lips considering technically Alex was kissing one of her soulmates,” she explains to Maggie.

“What you’re saying is that she could kiss you as much as she’d like and I wouldn’t know?” Maggie asks, baffled because that means her girlfriend could kiss Astra without her knowledge.

“In theory, yes,” Astra confirms.

“And in reality I won’t do that,” Alex says, nudging Maggie’s side. “I’m not going to cheat on you, you know I love you,” she says earnestly, hoping her girlfriend won’t even think for a second that she’d cheat on her.

Maggie possessively takes Alex’s hand in hers and somehow it feels as if she has competition now. This whole anomaly thing is worrying her, but she trusts her girlfriend. “Are you an anomaly too?” she asks Astra, considering she’s seeing the dean of the school.

“I will make dinner downstairs,” Astra says, excusing herself. She doesn’t owe Alex and Maggie any personal information and it doesn’t matter that Alex is her soulmate. Her life is already complete because she has her daughter. There’s no need for a soulmate and she would never try to take Alex from Maggie.

Alex is startled when a tiny blur flies into her arms. “Oh hey, Lyra,” she says when the little girl settles onto her lap.

“Hi,” Lyra replies, smiling as she looks at Alex and Maggie.

“Hey, munchkin,” Maggie says, ruffling Lyra’s hair.

“I have a big dollhouse,” Lyra says happily. “Come play with me.”

“I think Alex needs to rest a little bit,” Maggie replies softly.

“Nah, I’m good,” Alex says, moving to get up from the bed. “I don’t need rest.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Maggie whispers, smiling as she shakes her head. “When we get to our room you’re on bed arrest.”

Alex decides not to say anything and winks instead, knowing Maggie will understand what she means. It would be weird to talk about certain things when Lyra can hear them and she’s quite sure Astra would hear as well. The fact that Astra is her soulmate just like Maggie is confusing, but she won’t change her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stumbles out of the car with Kara, gasping for air as their kiss breaks. She knows the girl needs to breathe less than she does, but it’s baffling nonetheless how much Kara takes her breath away. “You must be the square root of two, because I feel irrational around you,” she whispers as she takes the girl’s hand in hers.

“I can jump off buildings anytime I want,” Kara whispers, deciding to go for it. “But I’d rather jump you.”

Lena smiles and with her free hand she tries to get her keys out of her pocket so she can open her front door. “Kara,” she moans when she’s being pushed against the door. “If you keep pushing me like this I won’t even need these keys, you’ll push me right through the door.”

Kara grasps Lena’s keys from her hand and quickly opens the door, pushing her inside before slamming it shut. “Breaking your door isn’t nearly as tempting as breaking your bed,” she husks lowly, licking the shell of Miss Luthor’s ear.

“Kara,” Lena gasps, wondering how the girl suddenly became so naughty. “Wait, we should slow down,” she says, resting her hands gently on Kara’s shoulders. It’s not that she doesn’t want this, but right now it’s all going too fast because they just had a date and kissed.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees as she halts her movements. “Ever since I saw you half naked at that wellness, my mind has been running wild,” she confesses, blushing at the memory.

Lena takes her coat off and hangs it up so they can settle comfortably on her couch. She gets two glasses of water in her kitchen, knowing well enough that Kara prefers to drink water.

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara gasps, shocked while she quickly yet carefully takes Lena’s hands in hers. “I hurt you,” she says sadly, seeing how bruises are forming on Miss Luthor’s hands.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Lena replies softly, but she sees that Kara is not buying any of it. “Okay it hurts a little bit, but I don’t mind,” she says truthfully. “You were so excited when you held my hands. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you that you were using too much strength.”

“Lena,” Kara whines. “I need you to tell me when I hurt you because I don’t want to hurt you,” she says, needing to keep her powers in check. At times like this she wishes she would be able to talk with someone who is just like her about being with a human, someone who isn’t related to her. With Kal-El it would be awkward because he’s her cousin and with her aunt it would be awkward as well, although Astra is seeing a woman herself.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Lena whispers, regretting that she didn’t tell Kara about it. “It’s only light bruising, I’m sure it’ll go away in a few days.”

Kara concentrates as she blows some of her freeze breath onto Lena’s hands, but only a little bit that melts within two seconds so she can treat her bruises.

Lena watches in amazement how tiny bits of frost appear on her hands, vanishing quickly before Kara does it again. “You are sweet and caring,” she whispers, meaning that. “Please don’t feel bad about this.” She doesn’t want the girl to wallow in guilt over some mild bruising when she’s the one who should have told her.

“I want to cook dinner for you,” Kara blurts out, partly to make up for the bruises, but also because she wants to do this for Lena. “May I?”

“I don’t see why not,” Lena answers, smiling as she allows Kara to cook for her. “Let me know if you need a hand.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank god, you’re okay,” Lucy says as she moves to hug Alex. “Were you out of your damn mind when you nearly electrocuted yourself?” she asks, punching her friend’s arm. “You could have died, you idiot.”

“I know what I did was dangerous,” Alex answers, sighing. “It worked out in the end, so let’s not dwell on it,” she says, wanting to move past this.

“Electrocuted?” Kara asks, confused as she enters their room. “Alex, explain,” she demands while her eyes worriedly scan her sister for any injuries.

“Leslie went nuts,” Lucy says, putting her index finger next to her head while making a circular movement. “Her hair was white today instead of blonde and she said she was no longer Leslie.”

“Yeah,” Maggie chimes in. “She called herself Livewire and she literally had electricity sparking from her body.”

“It was like she became electricity,” Lucy adds, still shocked about today. “One moment we were playing soccer and the next she went crazy.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasps. She goes to Metropolis once to go on a date and then that happens.

“Alex used that thing to call Astra,” Maggie explains. “A spy beacon.”

“Well it worked,” Lucy says, relieved that Astra actually helped them out.

“I told Maggie to turn the sprinklers on while I would lure Leslie towards me,” Alex admits truthfully to Kara. “My plan was to run right before the water would reach Leslie, but she grabbed me. I got shocked a little bit, but Astra pulled me away.”

“You should have texted me or called me,” Kara replies, having no words for how dangerous it was what her sister did. It means a lot that her aunt helped them out and she’s surprised Alex has a spy beacon, but her sister is safe and that’s what matters. “Is everyone okay?”

“You were on a date, Kara,” Alex sighs. “And out of the city,” she adds thoughtfully. “Astra was the best choice. She was far closer to the field."

“Everyone is okay,” Maggie assures Kara.

“Did my aunt expose herself?” Kara asks. She feels worried because she knows how Astra feels about exposure and how her aunt is trying to keep her secret, especially with Lyra around.

“No,” Alex answers, shaking her head. “She was dressed in all black and she was wearing a ski mask.”

“She looked like a very hot vigilante,” Lucy comments. “I’d get it on with her.”

“Ewww, Luce,” Kara replies, disgusted. “That’s my aunt you’re talking about.”

Maggie shares a look with Alex as she thinks about the soulmate thing and how her girlfriend accidentally kissed Astra.

Alex places a hand on Maggie’s shoulder and shakes her head while Kara is looking at Lucy. She doesn’t need her sister to know that Astra is apparently one of her soulmates. If she’s ever going to tell Kara, now is not a good time because her sister is already receiving an overdose of information.

“So, how was your date?” Lucy asks Kara curiously.

Kara bites her bottom lip and blushes, unable to meet Lucy’s eyes.

“You finally kissed her didn’t you?” Lucy asks amusingly. “Someone’s in love.”

“She kissed me,” Kara blurts out. “And I kissed her back,” she adds quickly.

“Awe that’s so sweet,” Maggie says, smiling as she slings an arm over Kara’s shoulder. “It’s about time she made a move. You’ve been pining after her since our first day.”

“Guys, we should watch the news,” Lucy suggests.

“Since when do you watch the news?” Alex asks, surprised. “I thought you said the news is boring.”

“I want to see which name they’re going to give Astra,” Lucy answers, grinning as she turns the television on. “When you two were gone there were tons of reporters and whatnot,” she says to Alex and Maggie.

Kara doesn’t like the idea of her aunt being branded with a name. “Where did you two go?” she asks Alex and Maggie.

“Astra had taken Alex with her when she passed out,” Maggie answers. “A little while later Astra came to get me so I could see Alex,” she explains, shrugging before plopping down on Lucy’s bed.

“Sit down, babes,” Lucy says, gesturing towards Alex and Kara. “The news is going to start soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

During astronomy, Alex notices clearly that Astra is irked, something is bothering her and well she can’t blame her. It must be strange for Astra as well to have found out that they’re soulmates, though that’s not what must be bothering Astra. If she had to guess, she would say the name the media gave her is what’s bothering her.

Astra is putting too much pressure on the piece of chalk in her hand, causing it to snap in half, as if it doesn’t break easily enough already when she reels in her strength. She watched the news last night and she is not happy about the name they branded her with. National City has Supergirl, her dear niece who is being the hero if needed. What she did is not supposed to become a frequent or regular thing.

Kara can hear the way her aunt is sighing, groaning and muttering quietly, not loud enough for the other students to hear. She will always be grateful for what Astra did, for how she saved Alex and all those others during her absence. Her aunt definitely proved that she’s not a criminal and that she did start fresh after having been a prisoner in Fort Rozz.

Maggie watches Astra closely and even though the woman doesn’t seem as if she’s planning to be with Alex, it’s all weird. She didn’t like how Astra dodged the soulmate question, which makes her think her girlfriend is Astra’s sole soulmate. Alex wouldn’t cheat on her, of course not they’re deeply in love, but what if her girlfriend begins to fall out of love with her? How would she be able to compete with a woman who has so many powers? She wishes she could talk about this with someone and Kara has been always great to talk to, but Kara is not an option now because it involves her aunt and Alex made it clear she doesn’t want Kara to know.

Lucy isn’t sure what the hell is going on ever since that whole Livewire thing went down. Astra must clearly be in a bad mood about the whole name thing from the media, but she doesn’t know what’s going on with Alex and Maggie. It’s like they’ve been keeping some sort of secret, like more happened than they let on. She noticed by the way they whisper tensely when Kara is not around and how they quiet down when she approaches them.

Astra grabs a new piece of chalk, trying not to break it this time. Not that it would look suspicious given even humans can break a piece of chalk. How dare the media brand her as if she is a piece of meat? They call her Nightshade due to how she was wearing all black. She is not Nightshade; she is General Astra. Alex has been looking at her a lot, staring even, and she can feel Maggie’s eyes burning into her back. Alex is Kara’s adoptive sister, which makes them meant to be family not mates.

“I need to have a word with you two during lunch,” Lucy whispers to Alex and Maggie. “Kar, you can save us a seat while I have a word with Alex and Maggie.”

Alex frowns and wonders why Lucy wants to talk to her and to Maggie without Kara.

“Can’t we all just talk during lunch?” Kara suggests, whispering. She doesn’t see why she’d be excluded from the conversation when they’re all friends.

“It’s not your kind of topic,” Lucy replies quietly. “I want to talk about sex, stuff you don’t need to hear,” she lies. She needs to find out first what Alex and Maggie are hiding, which won’t happen with Kara around.

“Um, I guess,” Kara says silently, hesitating. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to hear it,” Lucy whispers, ignoring how Astra is glaring in their direction. “It’s about the sex Maggie is having with Alex.”

“Ewww,” Kara replies quietly. “You’re right, I really don’t need to hear about the sex my sister is having,” she whispers, agreeing. “I’ll save us a table.”

Maggie doesn’t believe what Lucy told Kara and she has a feeling Lucy knows that something is off. Maybe this could be a chance to share this with Lucy since she can’t share it with Kara.

“We should stop talking now,” Alex whispers, hushing them. “We’ve been disturbing Astra’s class.”

“I didn’t know you’d care about disturbing the class,” Maggie whispers, letting it slip away from her before she gets the chance to think better of it. It came out completely wrong and it wasn’t very nice of her to say that to Alex.

Alex feels the stab that accompanies Maggie’s words. She didn’t mean to sound as if Astra’s class is highly important to her or something, she simply meant they had been whispering too much and Astra can hear all of it. “I was just trying to be polite I suppose,” she whispers, shrugging it off.

Astra can hear the pain in Alex’s voice and it hurts that Alex and Maggie are speaking to each other in that way. They should continue with their happy relationship and not stoop down to jealousy. She had a feeling Alex was her soulmate on the day the girl had angrily spoken to Kara when her niece became Supergirl, due to what Alex said and the way she said it. The day she told Kara some humans are easier to tolerate than others, she said Alex is one of those humans and that she does not mind the girl. In that moment, something within her knew it was going to be Alex.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie quietly apologizes to Alex. “I’m moody today, it’s not you,” she whispers truthfully. It’s her and her fear because this is the first time ever she’s in a serious commitment and now she’s terrified to lose it all.

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Okay, no bullshit,” Lucy says immediately, not wanting to hear any half assed excuses. “What’s going on between you two?” she asks Alex and Maggie, crossing her arms over her chest as she waits.

“When Astra took me to her house, I began to wake up after a while in her bed,” Alex answers, since she should probably be the one to tell this part. “I still had my eyes closed and I thought Maggie was with me, so I ended up accidentally kissing Astra,” she explains, taking a deep breath. “She pushed me away immediately which confused me because Maggie would never push me away like that and that’s when I opened my eyes and realized I had kissed Astra.”

“Mistakes can happen,” Lucy reasons, considering Alex didn’t kiss Astra on purpose. “I don’t understand the part about how it confused you before you opened your eyes though,” she says, confused. “Maggie is your soulmate, so it must have felt cold on your lips to kiss Astra.”

“Maggie is my soulmate,” Alex confirms first and foremost. “But it turns out Astra is my soulmate as well. Astra said I’m an anomaly,” she says, aware of how odd that sounds. “Anomalies are rare and they either have no soulmates or multiple soulmates.”

“Anomalies?” Lucy asks, never having heard of that before. “How did Astra know you’re an anomaly?”

“She examined my blood,” Alex answers, from what Astra told her. “It’s something about a different element in my blood. I didn’t mean to kiss Astra and I still want to be with Maggie.”

“This explains why you two have been whispering so much to each other when Kara isn’t around,” Lucy replies, feeling like it is all making sense now. “Okay, Alex, you go ahead to have lunch,” she says, needing to speak with Maggie for a moment. “We’ll catch up with you soon.”

Alex sighs and pecks Maggie’s lips before running off to go have lunch.

“It bothers you,” Lucy says to Maggie, pointing out the obvious.

“I know that Astra didn’t kiss Alex back, but I’m still worried,” Maggie replies earnestly. “This is the first time I’m actually in a serious relationship and I don’t know what I’d do if Alex would fall out of love with me and fall in love with Astra instead.”

“Alex is absolutely crazy about you,” Lucy says knowingly. “Astra may be her soulmate as well, but that doesn’t mean Alex would love you any less. You’re still her soulmate too and Astra is with the dean.”

“I can’t help but compare myself with Astra,” Maggie admits sadly. “She has all those powers and stuff that I don’t have, so why would Alex stick with me in the future when she could be with someone who can touch the stars if she’d want to?”

“Maggie, slow down one sec,” Lucy replies, cupping Maggie’s cheeks to look at her. “You can compare all you want, but Astra will never be you. Sure yeah you don’t have the powers Astra has, though you’re the one who is in a relationship with Alex.”

“I know I’m in a relationship with her,” Maggie says quietly, feeling defeated and tired. “I’m still worried Alex would be interested more in Astra at some point.”

“Mags, for fucks sake,” Lucy says, slightly frustrated. “Alex gave you her virginity, that’s a huge deal for her and when you’re not around she can’t shut up for five minutes about you. That necklace your dad gave her from which you have the other half? She even wears that when she takes a shower because she refuses to take it off. Astra is her sister’s aunt, she ain’t gonna tap that.”

Maggie can hear that Lucy’s approach is different from Kara’s, but not less welcome. It’s true that Alex hasn’t taken the necklace off, not once. She knows Astra is seen as family so it might be a bit ridiculous that she’s jealous and worried, but this whole more than one soulmate thing is new to her.

“Let’s be real here,” Lucy continues. “If anyone’s going to hit on Nightshade it’ll be me,” she says, chuckling as she thinks about it.

“Ugh, Luce,” Maggie replies, chuckling along with her. “You’re dating Susan, remember? And Astra is Kara’s aunt.”

“Yeah, I’m dating Susan, but still,” Lucy answers, shrugging. “Astra is Kara’s aunt, not mine. I’d tap her.”

“You are a strange human.”

Lucy and Maggie both jump up, startled by Astra’s voice that came out of nowhere.

“Oh fuck,” Lucy groans lightly, face palming because Astra wasn’t supposed to hear her. “Hey, Miss Kryptee,” she says, using Astra’s fake last name. “How are you doing?”

“How much uh… how much did you hear?” Maggie awkwardly asks Astra.

“More than I bargained for,” Astra answers, studying Lucy curiously. “Any attempts to hit me would result in a broken hand for you,” she says impassively.

“That’s not what it mea- you know what, never mind,” Lucy replies awkwardly, deciding not to explain it. She doesn’t need Astra to know that she meant to seduce her rather than try to physically harm her.

“Alex is a part of my family,” Astra says softly to Maggie. “You have nothing to fear from me.”

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks curiously when Astra is typing something on her phone.

“I want to know the meaning of tap that,” Astra answers, considering she heard Lucy say Alex would not tap that and then Lucy said she would tap her.

“Oh would you look at the time,” Lucy coughs nervously. “I uh… lunch, bye!”

Astra purses her lips at first when she reads the meaning of tap that on her phone, but then her lips curl into an amused smile. Lucy is even stranger than she thought, considering Lucy wants to hit her and have sexual interactions with her.

“You weren’t supposed to hear our conversation,” Maggie comments, clearing her throat to draw Astra’s attention.

“I had no intention to,” Astra replies sincerely. “Do not worry so, all will be okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyyy,” Kara says happily. She hurries inside and kisses Lena eagerly, pressing their bodies flush together.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers. “Slow down, sweetheart,” she whispers, resting her forehead against Kara’s. “I’m happy to see you as well, but I need to breathe in between kisses.”

“It feels amazing to kiss you,” Kara whispers as she unties Lena’s hair.

Lena walks over to the couch and doesn’t even have to ask Kara to sit down because the girl is already moving to sit next to her. “Would you like to watch something together?” she asks while reaching out for her remote.

“I would rather watch you,” Kara husks, leaning in to kiss Lena’s neck.

Lena sighs softly and puts the remote down, settling her hands on Kara’s waist. She gives in when the girl pushes her down on the couch.

Kara’s hands still at the first button of Lena’s blouse. “Can I?” she asks, not wanting to overstep.

“Yes,” Lena answers, smiling when Kara wastes no time.

Kara unbuttons Lena’s blouse as fast as she can without ruining any of the buttons. She moans when Miss Luthor’s red lacy bra is revealed. “Red really suits you,” she whispers, loving seeing Lena in that color. “In fact, I want some of your cherry red lipstick.”

Lena chuckles and slides her hands under Kara’s shirt. “Since when did you get this smooth?” she asks, endeared. “You’re too adorable,” she whispers right before kissing the girl softly.

Kara parts her lips to deepen their kiss, feeling the warmth of Lena’s lips pressed against hers as they move in sync. Her hands roam Miss Luthor’s body, resting on the fabric of her red lacy bra. She uses her fingertips to stroke Lena’s nipples through the fabric, earning a moan.

Lena’s moan is swallowed by Kara’s mouth. She grasps the hem of the girl’s shirt, pulling it up and when their kiss breaks, she lifts the shirt over Kara’s head, discarding it onto the floor. “Maybe we should stop,” she suggests, though she doesn’t sound very convincing.

“We can stop if that’s what you want,” Kara replies, leaving Lena to make that decision.

Lena is conflicted with herself because she told Kara before they should take things slow and yet when they kiss she’s tempted to go faster. Her desire is disagreeing with her mind and it would be slightly easier if the girl wouldn’t leave it up to her.

Kara kisses Lena gently with her hands placed next to her head, to give Miss Luthor some more time to think while they kiss. She’s perfectly content with kissing, although she won’t deny it’s tempting to devour Lena. “By Rao, I love you,” she whispers earnestly.

Lena stares into Kara’s blue eyes and she feels like she might actually be serious, but still. “You do?” she asks, finding that question lingering. “You love me?”

“Indubitably,” Kara answers, not doubting for a second that she really does love Lena. “I love you, Lena,” she reconfirms. “You’re my soulmate and I’m always going to love you, it’s always going to be you for me.” Now she can only hope that’s it’s her for Miss Luthor because she’d be crushed if she wouldn’t be.

Lena is sure she has never smiled as much as she is smiling now. “I love you too, Kara,” she whispers truthfully, letting her doubts go. Not doubts that she loves Kara, but her own doubts that had been holding her back. “It feels good to hear that it’s me for you because it has to be you for me.”

Kara picks her shirt up from the floor as well as Lena’s blouse. “Here you go,” she says with a warm smile while handing Miss Luthor her blouse. “I think I can call you my girlfriend, right?” she asks, just to make sure.

“Yes, you can call me your girlfriend,” Lena answers, smiling as she buttons her blouse closed. “Though I hope you can be somewhat discreet about this,” she adds thoughtfully, given she doesn’t need this to be publicly known. It could get her in an awkward uncomfortable position if her students would know she is dating a student and there may be false accusations in regards to Kara’s grades.

“Of course,” Kara replies immediately. “I understand that this is not something I should flaunt around freely,” she says, understanding Lena’s side in this. “The only ones who will know about us are Alex, Maggie, Lucy and Astra. Nobody else needs to know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m just going to sexile myself,” Lucy mutters as she gets up from her bed. “We should hang a sock outside the door or something, as a signal,” she suggests. “You know, just in case you two ever get it going on and wouldn’t want me to walk in randomly. Not that I’d mind, but I think Kara would be scarred for life.”

“Ugh, Luce,” Alex groans, closing her book which she was studying. “Why do you imply we’re going to have sex?”

“Suit yourself,” Lucy answers, grinning as she stands next to the door. “I know I’m going to go get some,” she says, chuckling when Alex makes a face. “Think about that sock.”

“We’ll think about getting our own room next year,” Alex replies, considering it. Overall it wouldn’t be so bad to have a room with Maggie next year without Lucy and Kara in it. Her sister may be a bit displeased at first, but Kara can always share with someone else.

“There’s a thought,” Maggie says, agreeing with Alex.

“If that makes you both happy you should totally go for it,” Lucy says encouragingly. It would be hypocritical if she’d object since she plans not to be in a room with them next year. “I’ll see you both later.”

Alex opens her book again, but the words don’t interest her when she watches Maggie, who is now listening to music with a headset and is dancing. Studying isn’t the easiest to do each time her girlfriend is around because how can she not watch her? Maggie is gorgeous and the way her hips sway to whatever she’s listening to makes her want to move with her.

Maggie lowers her headset, resting it in her neck as she smiles at Alex. “Are you going to keep staring at me like that or are you going to join me?” she asks amusingly while unplugging her headset, letting her music filter through their room.

“Why do you have to be so irresistible, Sawyer?” Alex grumbles, closing her book again to get up from her bed.

“Because I’m your soulmate and you love me,” Maggie answers, reaching out for Alex’s hand.

“Damn right,” Alex replies, circling her arms around Maggie’s waist. “You’re mine, Sawyer,” she growls possessively, moving to kiss her girlfriend’s neck. “Some people still wear scarfs, right?”

Maggie smirks and throws her head back, allowing Alex to mark her neck, though she won’t promise she’ll be wearing a scarf. She loves it when her girlfriend makes it clear that they’re a couple.

Alex bites Maggie’s neck teasingly and soothes each bite with a tender kiss. “I love you, Maggie,” she whispers, aware of how scared her girlfriend is to lose her. Even if Maggie won’t say certain things aloud, she can sense it.

“And I love you, Alex,” Maggie whispers in turn.

“Perhaps we should actually consider something like a sock,” Alex says suggestively. “I’ll send Kara a text not to return until later.”

“I don’t think you need a text for that,” Maggie chuckles. “I’m sure she has her hands full with Lena.”

“I’d rather not think about our professor doing those things with my sister,” Alex mutters, cringing lightly as she types a text to send it to Kara.

“You’re going to make Kara think you’re doing those things to me though,” Maggie points out.

“Something bothers me,” Alex says as she puts her phone aside.

“What would that be?” Maggie asks, wondering if Alex is messing with her or not.

Alex smiles mischievously and grips the hem of Maggie’s shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she answers, lifting her girlfriend’s shirt up. “I think you’d be more comfortable without clothes.”

“This time I won’t let you pin me down so easily,” Maggie replies while she pushes Alex down on her bed. “Do you remember that time at the parking lot outside the arcade?” she asks, refreshing her girlfriend’s memory. “When I had tackled you to the ground, when I was more aggressive?”

“I remember,” Alex answers, swallowing thickly as Maggie straddles her with a predatory look in her eyes. She can feel her girlfriend’s hand tightly around her wrists, holding her down. “It was a different side of you and it was hot. I thought you were going to devour me right there and then.”

Maggie purrs, leaning down to kiss Alex. “I didn’t devour you back then,” she says, almost sounding as if she regrets she didn’t. “But I will devour you now,” she promises. “I think you might be ready for me to show you my full potential.”

“Fuck,” Alex replies, knowing that she’s going to be in trouble. Having sex with Maggie has been incredible and she feels like this time she might end up passing out. “You’re going to ruin me completely.”

Maggie makes quick work of ridding Alex of her clothes. She kisses her girlfriend’s skin and nips at it, leaving marks across her chest. Alex’s fingers tug naughtily at her hair while she’s teasing her breasts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Something is wrong in the city,” Kara says, suddenly on high alert. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, pecking Lena’s lips. “I have to go.”

“Be careful, my love,” Lena replies, worried for Kara’s safety.

“I’ll let you know I’m safe when it’s done,” Kara promises, not wanting Lena to worry so much.

Lena grabs her remote to turn the news on to check if anything is being reported about whatever it is that’s going on in the city.

Kara changes into her suit fast and flies through the city to where she hears desperate screams and cries. It appears to be a building that’s on fire and the fire truck is wailing in the distance, not that close yet. With her x-ray vision she can see people trapped inside the building. She needs to put the fire out and get those people outside so they can go to the hospital. Some people appear to be unconscious, which could be due to the smoke.

There is a woman opening a window before lifting a child outside, placing the child down on the small ledge. “Supergirl!” the woman shouts.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, noticing how bad it is. She flies towards the window to bring the child and the woman to safety on the ground. When they’re down, she flies back up to use her freeze breath to put the fire out. A black blur flies past her, crashing into the building.

Astra flies back out the building with a human tossed over each of her shoulder, quickly dropping them gently onto the ground before flying back inside the building to get more people out.

“Thank you,” Kara says gratefully, happy for her aunt’s help. She enters the building as well, lifting up an elderly woman who is unconscious.

The fire truck arrives along with an ambulance.

“Supergirl,” a woman says with awe. “And Nightshade.”

Astra clenches her jaw, which is hidden by her ski mask anyway and she decides not to comment on being called Nightshade. If she would tell people she is General Astra it would give her identity away. She is not a hero and she has no intentions to keep doing this. The only reason she is out here right now to help is because her niece needed a hand.

“This feels good, right?” Kara asks Astra, flying next to her. “I know you didn’t choose to be a hero, but you already are one.”

“Being a hero can get you killed,” Astra replies grievously.

“You said uncle Non was killed in action,” Kara recalls. “What happened?” she asks, wondering about the details.

“Humans,” Astra answers poignant.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara says softly, but before she can say more, her aunt is flying away.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Alex sucks in a deep breath as she knocks on Astra’s door, a bit surprised the door hasn’t been opened yet because in the past she didn’t seem to have to knock or ring the doorbell. “Hey,” she says when Astra opens the door. “Can I come in for a while?”

“Alex,” Astra replies, stepping aside to let her in. “It is late,” she says, given it is around midnight.

“I’m aware of the time,” Alex says quietly. Kara had mentioned she upset Astra and her sister was really worried, so she decided to come here to talk.

“Can I get you water?” Astra asks politely. “You may sit down,” she says, nodding towards her couch.

“Yeah, water sounds good,” Alex answers, sitting down on Astra’s couch. She waits for Astra to sit down next to her. “You were once married.”

“It was an arranged marriage,” Astra answers and it’s clear to her why Alex is here. “What I had with Non is not the kind of love most people desire, but he was good to me,” she says sadly.

“It must have been difficult for you when he was killed in action,” Alex says softly, taking Astra’s hand in hers to offer her comfort. “Humans killed him?”

“Must we speak of this?” Astra asks rather than answering.

“No, you’re not obligated to talk about it,” Alex answers. “You have so much pain inside of you, Astra,” she whispers, turning to face her.

Astra stares into Alex’s eyes, feeling how the girl caresses her cheek. “Alexandra,” she whispers, placing one of her hands on top of Alex’s.

“Only my parents call me that,” Alex replies, not so fond of her full name being used. She stills her hand and watches how a tear escapes from Astra’s eye.

“Lyra was one year old when Non was killed,” Astra says, pained as the memories resurface. “Certain humans were using kryptonite. It is green and it weakens us severely,” she explains. “To Kryptonians, green kryptonite is poison. Weapons can be forged from it.”

“Your husband was killed with green kryptonite?” Alex asks, wondering about the substance and where it can be found.

“Yes,” Astra confirms. “He was killed by humans who called themselves the resistance,” she explains, remembering the ugly fights which took place. “Those humans considered us invaders and by us I mean aliens in general. There were losses on both sides. Lex Luthor was the leader of the resistance.”

“Now I see why you slapped Lena that one time,” Alex says as the puzzle pieces slowly fall in place. “You’re not an invader. You’re a refugee, seeking a home.”

“The resistance was destroyed,” Astra says, though she can’t say she’s relieved. “I believe few of them hid in the shadows to rebuild their group, waiting to strike again.”

“Do you happen to have any green kryptonite?” Alex asks curiously. “I would like to study it.”

“I have a vault,” Astra answers, considering to share her studies with Alex. “Not here.”

“Okay,” Alex replies, already having expected it wouldn’t be nearby. “When can we go?”

“Soon, brave one,” Astra answers, smiling softly at Alex’s curiosity. Her eyes flit from the girl’s eyes to her lips, watching how Alex’s smile forms. “You should return to your room.”

“I probably should,” Alex sighs. She picks her glass of water up to sip from it. “I’ll give you my number then you can text me,” she says, to make things easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday, Kara,” Alex says, smiling as she hugs her sister.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara replies, returning her sister’s smile.

“I feel young now that you’re twenty like your sister,” Lucy says, since she has yet to turn twenty.

“You’ll be twenty soon, Luce,” Alex says, stating a fact. “We’re hardly a few months apart in age.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Lucy replies, grinning as she pats Maggie’s back. “Mags is the baby of the group.”

“Hey, come on,” Maggie groans, pushing Lucy away. “I’m not the baby just because I’m eighteen.”

“Exactly,” Alex agrees. “It’s because you’re so tiny,” she says teasingly.

“Fuck you both then,” Maggie comments lightly.

“Mhm, a threesome,” Lucy hums approvingly. “I’m game.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara says, planning to pretend she didn’t hear Lucy wanting a threesome with her sister.

“What, you wanna join?” Lucy asks Kara teasingly. “Four’s going to be a crowd.”

“There’s not going to be a threesome or a foursome,” Alex says sternly, wiping that off the table. “Maggie is mine and I don’t share.”

“Precisely,” Maggie chimes in. “And I don’t share either.”

“Do we really have to talk about sex on my birthday?” Kara whines. “We should talk about pie, yes, definitely pie,” she decides, smiling as she pictures eating pie.

“We could have some pie together at Noonan’s,” Alex suggests.

“Yes, we should do that!” Kara says excitedly. “The four of us hardly hang out together.”

“We have lunch together nearly every day though,” Lucy replies. “And we literally share a room.”

“I mean aside from that, Luce,” Kara clarifies. “Oh by the way, you and Maggie should come to the upcoming mathletes competition,” she says, hoping to see them both there. “You need to support Alex and me.”

“I’ll be there,” Maggie replies, nodding. “I wouldn’t want to miss it,” she says, even though she doesn’t care for math. Her girlfriend and one of her best friends are part of the mathletes so of course she’ll watch the competition.

“Alright,” Lucy gives in. “I guess I’ll be there too,” she decides, though she really dislikes math. “You better start showing up at more soccer games, Kar.”

“From now on I’ll try to be there for more games,” Kara promises. Maybe she can convince Lena to watch from the sidelines as well so they still get to spend some time together. In public they appear as friends, but every moment spent with her girlfriend is worth it. “I’m ready to go eat pie now.”

“Please, you’re always ready to eat pie,” Lucy teases. “You’d never say no to food.”

“We could go to the saloon instead of Noonan’s,” Maggie suggests. “Just a thought I’m putting out here,” she adds thoughtfully, leaving the choice to Kara.

“Oh yes, Alex told me about the saloon,” Kara replies, smiling as she remembers. “I wouldn’t mind going there and I want to try that mechanical bull,” she says, not going to allow anyone to talk her out of it.

“I’ll give us all a ride with my car,” Lucy offers.

“Finally someone is going to be better than Maggie on that bull,” Alex says, smiling as she looks forward to see her girlfriend lose.

“No way,” Maggie says, disagreeing. Kara may be Supergirl, but she’s not planning to lose from her on that bull. “Her strength won’t help her, unless she plans to damage the bull.”

“Can we pick Lena up?” Kara asks hopefully, wanting her to be there too.

“Hmm, I don’t see why not,” Maggie answers. “It’s unlikely anyone else from school would be at the saloon anyway,” she reasons. “If she doesn’t complain about us having a drink, it’s okay.”

Kara sends a text to Lena while she follows Alex, Maggie and Lucy to go to Lucy’s car. In her excitement she’s clumsy to put her seatbelt on, giggling while her sister helps her with it. “Lena agreed to come with us,” she says happily, putting her phone away.

Lucy starts her car and drives, her music sounding loudly through the car. “I got all I need when I got you and I,” she sings along with Flashlight while tapping her fingers on the wheel. “I look around me, and see a sweet life.”

Kara hums along with the song, smiling as Alex and Maggie start singing too. She can tell this is going to be her best birthday ever because she gets to spend it with them and with Lena.

Lucy pulls to a stop at Lena’s place, waiting for her to get in while music is still playing.

Lena sits down on the passenger’s seat, noticing that Kara is tucked on the backseat next to Alex and Maggie. “Thank you for inviting me,” she says, appreciating it. “And to give me a ride.”

“Have you ever been on a mechanical bull?” Maggie asks Lena curiously, to see if she has any competition.

“No, I haven’t,” Lena answers. “Is that what we are going to do?”

“I know I will,” Maggie replies. “As for you, well, you can try.”

“I’d like to challenge you, Mags,” Lucy says, looking forward to see how long she can stay on that bull. “The loser should pay for our drinks.”

“I hope you’ll lose in that case,” Alex comments, smiling as Lucy flips her off.

“It doesn’t matter who loses, but it won’t be me,” Maggie says confidently.

Lena smiles while they all bicker about who is going to win and who is going to lose. She registers vaguely how they’re placing one bet after the other to make things interesting, while she simply nods every once in a while to agree. It’s tough to concentrate when Kara keeps catching her eyes. Later today when they return, she wants to take her girlfriend to her place to give her a gift.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara carefully mounts the mechanical bull and she knows she has to keep her strength in check so she doesn’t end up denting it or something. When it starts moving, she holds on with one hand. It doesn’t seem all that difficult, although it begins to move faster as seconds pas.

Maggie laughs as Kara tries to stay on the bull without using her strength to cheat. “I’m going to order our first round of drinks,” she says, grabbing her wallet because this one’s on her.

Lena sighs quietly considering she’s the only one of them who can legally drink given they need to be twenty-one to drink and she’s twenty-six. She decides not to comment on it because she doesn’t want to be the boring one to parent them or something, though she will make sure none of them get drunk to take some sort of responsibility.

Kara drops off the bull after a little over a minute. “That’s tougher than it looks,” she says, surprised that she couldn’t stay on it longer. If she had been allowed to use her strength she’d have lasted longer for sure.

“Your time isn’t bad,” Maggie replies. “The first time Alex tried it she couldn’t even stay on it for a minute,” she recalls, grinning as Alex slaps her arm.

“I’m planning to stay on it longer this time,” Alex huffs, puffing out her chest. “I was distracted the first time.”

“Hah, sure,” Maggie chuckles while shaking her head in disbelief. “Blame it on me why don’t you.”

“Okay, watch me,” Alex says, pointing two fingers at her own eyes and then at Maggie.

Maggie sits down on a bar stool while her eyes don’t leave Alex, watching how her girlfriend mounts the mechanical bull to prove her wrong. “Hey,” she says to the bartender, leaning over the bar. “When I go on the bull, play Adrenalize by In This Moment.”

The bartender nods at Maggie and puts her round of drinks on the bar.

Alex clings on to the mechanical bull as tightly as she can, wanting to prove she can stay on it longer than last time. If she can practice this more often she’ll get better at it. She smiles brightly when she lasts nearly two minutes.

“Aww, Kar has the lowest score so far,” Lucy comments amusingly.

Maggie mounts the bull, smirking at Alex as Adrenalize begins to play. This time she decides not to toy with her clothes because she’s not alone with her girlfriend and she doesn’t want the others to feel uncomfortable. Aside from that, she does try to dance a little bit, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

Alex finds herself hypnotized by Maggie, unable to take her eyes off of her. Sparing a quick glance at the bar, she grabs her drink.

“She’s good at it,” Kara says, surprised that after two minutes Maggie is still on the bull.

“Mhmm yeah,” Alex hums absentmindedly.

Maggie ends up lasting four minutes on the bull. “Try to beat that,” she says challengingly to Lucy and Lena who have yet to go.

“You’re on,” Lucy replies, accepting the challenge. “It can’t be that difficult.”

Kara’s eyes go wide when Lucy teasingly unbuttons her blouse on the bull, although her friend is thankfully wearing a shirt underneath it, but still.

Alex mutters and turns around, concentrating on her next drink at the bar. Lucy is truly shameless at times and one hell of a tease.

“I should not be watching this,” Lena mumbles before turning to the bar to order herself a drink.

“She’s fun,” Maggie comments, enjoying the way Lucy is letting herself go with the music.

Lucy is breathing heavily when she returns to the bar, matting her hair back with her hand. “Three minutes and forty seconds,” she says, hoping she can keep second place.

“Definitely not bad at all,” Maggie replies approvingly. “You’ve got some moves.”

“It’s your turn,” Kara says to Lena, smiling as she gives her a little push and a nod.

Lena hesitantly gets on top of the bull, shifting a bit until she thinks she has a decent grip. When it starts to move, she quickly places her free hand on the bull as well. She ends up not even lasting twenty seconds, leaving her at the last place.

“Aww, it is okay,” Kara whispers, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. “You tried your best.”

Lena knows the fact that she lost means she’ll have to pay the bills, but that’s okay, she can afford it and it is Kara’s birthday after all.

“Pie!” Kara squeals happily when she gets a big slice of strawberry pie.

Lena kisses Kara’s forehead and she can see Alex is watching her as if she doesn’t approve, but then Alex smiles at her and gives her a subtle nod that conveys it is okay.

Kara pulls Lena down on her lap and insists on sharing her slice of pie with her, bringing the fork up to her girlfriend’s mouth. “It’s soooo good, Lena,” she says enthusiastically.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I will be right back,” Lena promises, leaving Kara on her couch. “No peaking,” she warns, not wanting her girlfriend to cheat by using her x-ray vision.

“Okay,” Kara replies as she closes her eyes. She’s happy that she gets to spend the night at Lena’s place because it’s her birthday and her girlfriend said she has a gift for her. The fact that she can sleep over so they can cuddle is more than enough for her, but she knew Lena would get her a gift anyway.

Lena returns to her living room after almost half an hour, smiling when she sees Kara still has her eyes closed and hasn’t moved from the spot on her couch she’s been sitting on. “You can open your eyes now, Kara,” she says softly.

Kara opens her eyes and looks at Lena, her jaw going slack at the sight of her girlfriend in that red silky robe she had once been gawking at before during that time she had used those pick-up lines. It takes her breath away that Lena is wearing it right now because she looks gorgeous in it. Her eyes rake down her girlfriend’s body, drinking in her creamy legs.

“Do you like it?” Lena asks, a smile playing on her lips.

“Mhm,” Kara hums, licking her lips. “I love it,” she says with awe. “This is a very good gift.”

“Oh but this isn’t your gift,” Lena replies, smiling more. She slowly unties the belt of her silky red robe, aware of Kara’s eyes on her. “This is your gift,” she says as she drops her robe, letting it pool around her ankles.

Kara’s mouth runs dry, seeing Lena wear nothing but a red ribbon that’s tied around her waist. She can see everything, from her girlfriend’s breasts down to… oh Rao. “M-my gi-gift?” she stammers nervously while she stands up to approach Lena.

“Yes,” Lena confirms.

Kara pulls Lena closer against her and kisses her hard, revealing all the want and need she has been feeling into their kiss. Her tongue slips past her girlfriend’s lips, licking hungrily into her mouth, dancing around her tongue. She places her hands on Lena’s thighs and lifts her up, feeling her legs wrap around her waist as she walks with her to the bedroom.

Lena lets out a pleased groan when Kara drops her on her bed and climbs on top of her. She grabs a fistful of her girlfriend’s beautiful blonde locks and pulls her down, knowing she can’t hurt Kara by doing this anyway.

Kara lowers her hands down Lena’s body just a little bit, cupping her soft breasts. “Can I?” she asks, pausing for a second to make sure that this means they can take this step.

“Yes, please,” Lena answers, ready to do this with Kara.

Kara presses her knee between Lena’s legs to give her some friction. “You have to tell me if I hurt you,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend’s lips lightly. “I have to get used to how much strength I can use with you, so I really do need you to tell me if I’m adding too much pressure.”

“I will let you know if you hurt me,” Lena replies, knowing that Kara doesn’t have any intention to cause her harm. “I’m usually a top though,” she whispers, smiling as her girlfriend has her pinned down.

“There’s a first for everything,” Kara whispers as she pinches Lena’s nipples gently. “It feels good to hear every little sound from you.” She lowers her right hand, wanting to touch her girlfriend between her legs. “Do you always shave?” she asks curiously.

“Yes,” Lena answers, moaning as Kara touches her. “Ah, Kara….”

Kara grips Lena’s hips roughly and bites her neck, hearing her girlfriend moan even louder.

Lena hisses at the pressure of Kara’s thumbs against her skin, but she doesn’t want her to stop. It hurts a bit, though the pain is pleasurable and she likes it a bit rough.

Kara lowers herself between Lena’s legs, teasing her clit with her tongue while she holds her hips down. Each moan she draws from her girlfriend spurs her on further, making her own arousal grow. Lena is hers, her soulmate, and the woman she’ll spend her life with.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Alex holds Maggie closely, hugging her and yes, she’s worried. Livewire is gone now, but she’s concerned the next danger would be just around the corner. “Be careful out there,” she whispers.

“I will be,” Maggie promises. “I’ve got a game to play.”

Alex grasps Maggie’s jersey and kisses her before letting her run out onto the field.

“It’ll be okay,” Kara says, patting Alex’s shoulder. She’s here now so if anything goes wrong she can step in as Supergirl.

Susan blows her whistle to draw the attention of all players. “Listen up, everyone!” she shouts loudly. “Today we have a new player who will be replacing Leslie,” she announces.

“I hope this one’s better than her,” Lucy mumbles to Maggie.

“Hmm yeah,” Maggie replies, agreeing. “I hope so too.”

“Everyone, this is Harley,” Susan says, introducing the new player.

“She looks kind of pale,” Lucy whispers to Maggie. “That pink and blue in her hair sure is a unique look.”

“Hey,” Maggie says to Harley, stepping forward. “I’m Maggie.”

“You’re a fine little thing,” Harley replies, winking teasingly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Lucy,” Lucy says, introducing herself as well. “We’ll try to go easy on you since it’s your first day.”

“Don’t hold back for me,” Harley disagrees. “I used to be on the soccer team at my old school, but they kicked me out.”

“They kicked you out of the team?” Maggie asks curiously.

“No, they kicked me out of the school,” Harley replies, smiling happily.

“Um okay then,” Lucy says awkwardly. “Why did they kick you out?”

“According to them I misbehaved a little bit,” Harley answers. “It was no big deal really, they were exaggerating. All I did was break a guy’s kneecap with a bat, which he totally deserved. I burned a classroom down, but that was because it was the most boring class ever so honestly I did everyone a favor,” she explains, her smile not faltering as she does. “Oh and I broke a girl’s foot during soccer because apparently I’m only supposed to kick the ball.”

“I think I kind of miss sparky right now,” Lucy says to Maggie, referring to Leslie.

“We could be friends,” Harley says, swinging her arms around Lucy and Maggie. “Are all the girls attractive around here?”

“Have you ever met a girl that isn’t attractive?” Lucy asks in response, grinning. “I’m seeing someone though, the captain of this soccer team actually.”

“Yeah and I’m dating that firecracker over there,” Maggie says, smiling as she waves at Alex.

Alex sighs in relief when Kara relays what Maggie just said. It kind of feels like eavesdropping, which it pretty much is, but she was worried so she asked her sister to tell her what was being said.

“Get in positions!” Susan shouts, blowing her whistle again.

“I hope you’re not a wanker, number nine,” Lucy says teasingly to Harley.

Maggie gets the ball passed to her and sees Harley running towards her to try and take the ball from her. “No tripping or tackling,” she says as a warning.

“I should have joined rugby,” Harley replies, grumbling.

“Score a goal, mudmonster!” Alex yells to encourage Maggie.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes quietly as she moves to stand next to Kara. “I’m here now, as you asked.”

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Kara replies, smiling although she keeps her distance like they agreed to do in public.

“They replaced Leslie,” Alex says, though it was obvious that would happen. “The new girl has got quite the history though,” she sighs worriedly.

“Maybe she’ll redeem herself now that she’s here,” Kara replies thoughtfully. “Everyone deserves a chance at redemption and her past mistakes don’t make her evil.”

“If she lays a finger on my girlfriend I’m going to give her ponytails a little trim,” Alex grumbles, keeping a watchful eye on what’s happening.

When the game is done, Maggie has a fair amount of dirt on her and her team won.

“Good game,” Harley says, bumping her arm against Maggie’s and Lucy’s.

“Thanks,” Lucy replies, nodding to acknowledge Harley’s words. “You weren’t bad.”

“You’re actually good,” Maggie says to Harley. “The rest of your team sucks though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex takes a deep breath and wraps her arms tightly around Astra’s neck. “You better don’t drop me,” she whispers, although she knows Astra wouldn’t do that.

“I do not wish harm upon you, Alexandra,” Astra whispers as she flies off, holding the girl gently.

“M’gann is watching Lyra, right?” Alex asks, just to make sure Astra hasn’t left the little girl alone because she can’t promise this wouldn’t take all day.

“Yes,” Astra answers. She flies faster, though wary of the human in her arms, until she arrives at their destination.

Alex stares at the building where they stopped, which looks like an old abandoned warehouse. She enters it with Astra by her side, amazed that she’s receiving so much trust to do this research to feed her curious mind.

There is a large painting against the wall and it’s rather cold.

Astra stops Alex from trying to lift up the large painting. “It would crush you,” she says while she lifts it up instead to put it aside, revealing the vault.

Alex grips the wheel of the vault tightly, trying to move it, but it doesn’t even budge as much as an inch. “You really thought this through,” she comments.

“Step aside,” Astra instructs. She waits for Alex to be at a safe distance before she opens the vault.

Alex stares at the room hidden inside the vault and she watches how Astra opens something, but then she sees her falling down onto her knees. “Astra,” she gasps, running up to her. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“It is the kryptonite,” Astra answers, groaning as she moves to stand up again. “I keep it locked up so it cannot cause harm,” she explains.

Alex fishes surgical gloves out of her pocket and puts them on before reaching out for the green rocks, which she places on the table in the middle of the room inside the vault. Some of them are quite heavy, but Astra can’t help her much this time. There is also kryptonite in the shape of bullets, some sort of green blade and green liquid in needles.

“I have been experimenting with materials to make Kryptonians immune to kryptonite,” Astra says as she watches how Alex studies it.

“Can I see?” Alex asks, interested to check if there is a way to protect Kryptonians from kryptonite.

Astra nods and unlocks a smaller vault that opens with a code. She reveals the suits to Alex. “I made them the last time I was here,” she explains.

“Hmm, three suits,” Alex replies, studying the black suits. “This is for your family,” she says, realizing that because two seem to have a regular adult size while the third is clearly for a child. “Do you want to test if they work?”

Astra grabs one of the suits to put it on. She smiles as Alex quickly spins around to give her privacy. Humans are strange creatures at times.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and taps her fingers on her arms, waiting for Astra to be ready.

“You may stab me now,” Astra says, ready with the suit on.

“Wait, what?” Alex asks, turning around, confused as she looks at Astra. “You want me to stab you?”

“My arm,” Astra clarifies. “I feel stronger.”

Alex hesitantly picks the green blade up from the table. “I really hope this works, because I don’t want to hurt you,” she says truthfully. It would be twisted if she’d want to hurt the woman who saved her life once along with other people’s lives.

“I trust you, Alexandra,” Astra replies, at ease.

Alex swings the blade at Astra’s arm, where it breaks upon impact. “It works!” she shouts, smiling, relieved. “Astra, you’re a genius,” she says, feeling like she earned that compliment. “Maybe we could make necklaces and bracelets and such,” she suggests. “You can put that blue gem in those and that way you can easily wear it and let Kara and Lyra wear it as well.”

“We can do that,” Astra replies, agreeing.

“I know this might be asking a lot, but I want to ask you a favor,” Alex says, unable to get it out of her mind. “You’re a General so you’re insanely good at hand to hand combat.”

“You wish for me to train you,” Astra says, hearing where Alex is going.

“Yes, I want to be able to defend myself properly and the people I care about,” Alex explains, hoping Astra will say yes. “And I um… I kind of also want you to train Maggie. So if you say yes, we could come here sometimes, the three of us, to train. I know I’m already asking a lot, but perhaps you can use some kryptonite so you can train us without breaking our bones.”

Astra sets her jaw and turns around. “Kara will not be pleased,” she replies impassively.

Alex walks up to Astra and hugs her. “Thank you,” she says, happy Astra agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena,” Kara groans, saddened as she looks at her girlfriend. “You know you’re supposed to tell me,” she whispers, though she’s not angry at Lena. “This is the third time.”

“I really don’t mind a few bruises,” Lena replies while she wriggles herself into her shirt.

“You have my hand printed into your back,” Kara points out, displeased. “I should have known I was holding you too tightly last night.”

“Kara, I promise that it’s okay,” Lena whispers, sitting back down on her bed. “I will frequently have bruises in the mornings after we’ve had sex, but I don’t mind.”

Kara takes Lena’s hands in hers and studies her wrists. “Your wrists are like rainbows, and not the pretty kind,” she whispers, sighing again.

“Very flattering,” Lena replies teasingly. She knows her wrists are some sort of yellow green bluish purple.

“Are you positively sure you don’t mind all those… markings?” Kara asks hesitantly. She lets go of Lena’s hands and shuffles towards the other side of the bed.

“I’m sure,” Lena answers, smiling, although her smile quickly turns into a frown when Kara gets up.

“That’s good to hear,” Kara says, nodding slowly. “You kind of have a few marks on your neck,” she says quickly before bolting out of Lena’s bedroom.

Lena’s eyes widen, but then she’s leaping out of her bed to run after Kara. “You know I have classes to teach,” she grumbles, chasing after her girlfriend. “I can’t show up with my neck full of hickeys.”

“But you said you don’t mind,” Kara tries as she allows Lena to capture her. “You could err, use concealer? I can ask Maggie, she has some from all the times she… never mind, but she has some.”

“I will get my own concealer thank you very much,” Lena says, dismissing the offer. She doesn’t need anyone else to know about the hickeys she has.

Kara yelps when Lena tackles her, although it’s not a yelp out of pain. “I’ll be innocent next time,” she says, trying to talk herself out of this. “Go easy on me.”

“You big Kryptonian baby,” Lena whispers near Kara’s ear, enjoying the effect she has. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighs happily, smiling up at Lena. “I really am lucky.”

“This is unfair,” Lena whispers, brushing her lips against Kara’s. “I’ve already forgiven you.” It’s impossible for her to be angry at her girlfriend or to stay grumpy about something, even though she’ll be needing concealer for a while to hide the marks on her neck.

“That’s unfortunate,” Kara replies suggestively, smiling as she kisses Lena. “I was planning to suggest we could kiss and make up,” she admits.

“We could kiss and make out,” Lena suggests, pinning Kara’s wrists above her head. “But you can’t switch our positions this time.”

Kara chuckles and she’ll try her best not to use her strength to top Lena, though she won’t make any promises. “I’m happy we’re together,” she whispers.

“You’re going to be with me for a long time, Kara Zor-El,” Lena husks, caressing her girlfriend tenderly with her hands. “According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Zeus feared their power, so he split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other half.”

Kara wonders where anomalies would find into that, because it sounds like they don’t. “Back on Krypton I was taught something else,” she replies. “Kryptonians believed Rao was angered when a courted couple divorced. As a punishment, Rao made sure no Kryptonian would ever feel whole unless they would find their soulmate. Divorcing on Krypton was forbidden by law after that, even though most marriages were arranged.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There you finally are,” Maggie says, throwing her hands up.

Alex has a feeling Maggie isn’t exactly happy. “I told you it could take a while,” she replies, since she did mention that before she left.

“You were gone all day,” Maggie points out, sighing as she puts her hands on her sides. “There’s a difference between a while and all day.”

“Why are you so upset about this?” Alex asks, although she thinks the answer is because she spent her day with Astra, but seriously nothing happened. “It hardly just got dark. We can still have dinner together,” she says, hoping for a relaxed night.

“I’m a bit upset you were gone so long because I enjoy spending time with you,” Maggie answers, trying not to sound so jealous.

“We see each other every day,” Alex comments, which is true. The only time they didn’t see each other for a few days was around New Year’s Eve, but aside from that they’ve been together every day. “I’ll be going again next weekend,” she says, relieved Kara must be at Lena’s place still and that Lucy is probably with Susan.

“You’re going again?” Maggie asks, not believing her ears. “I thought we could spend time together next weekend,” she sighs, not happy that Alex is going to be spending another day with Astra.

“We will be spending time together,” Alex corrects Maggie. “I’ve asked her if you could come too and she said yes,” she explains, hoping they can stop arguing now. “I asked her to train us in hand to hand combat.”

“Why did you ask her to train us in hand to hand combat?” Maggie asks curiously.

“So we can learn how to defend ourselves better if anything ever happens,” Alex answers. “Are you still angry at me now?”

“I’m not angry at you, Alex,” Maggie says softly, slumping her shoulders a bit because she did sound as if she was attacking her girlfriend verbally. “Do you want to go to Noonan’s or would you rather order pizza?”

Alex could roast Maggie about her behavior, but she decides to let it slide because she really loves her girlfriend a lot. “Hmm,” she hums as she wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist. “We could order pizza and watch a movie together,” she answers. “Afterwards I want you for dessert.”

Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder for a moment, reveling in the fact that they’re together. It does irk her somewhat that she doesn’t know what’s being said between her girlfriend and Astra or how close they were standing next to each other, plus if they’d kiss she wouldn’t even feel it due to Alex being an anomaly, but she knows her girlfriend wouldn’t cheat on her. If something would happen, Alex would tell her honestly. Next time she’ll be there too so then she doesn’t have to worry so much.

Alex holds Maggie a bit tighter and she wishes she could convince her that there’s no need to be jealous because she doesn’t plan to go anywhere. It hurts more than she would care to admit when her girlfriend gets upset or angry and she doesn’t want their relationship to become strained. Astra is Kara’s aunt, that’s it and it doesn’t matter that Astra is a soulmate of her as well.

“I love you so, so much,” Maggie whispers affectionately. “I don’t want anything to come between us.”

“I love you too, Maggie,” Alex replies, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Nothing or nobody will come between us because I don’t want that to happen,” she says reassuringly. “How can I convince you that I’m not going anywhere?”

“I know,” Maggie says, aware that Alex is really into her. “I suppose I’ve been worrying too much.”

“You suppose?” Alex asks teasingly. “Try again.”

“Okay yes, I’ve been worrying too much,” Maggie admits.

“You’re my girl, nothing is going to change that,” Alex promises. “You met my parents and I met yours. I wear this necklace with half a heart on it while you’re wearing the necklace that matches with it. We’ve been together for several weeks,” she points out, wanting to let Maggie know that what they have is serious. More than one soulmate or not, she already has hers.

“All of that is true,” Maggie replies, feeling slightly comforted. “Deep down I worry because they say everything is temporary and you just never know.”

“I’m guessing this is you being a realist again,” Alex whispers, whishing Maggie would try to be an optimist instead. “I want to take your worries away. If you want I’ll make a blood bond with you,” she offers, fully serious.

“Nah, you don’t need to do that,” Maggie says, shaking her head. “You already have a scar on the palm of your left hand from that scissor incident.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will end up having, but it's going to be more than 30.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey, Kara,” James says when he sees her walking into the classroom. “You can sit here.”

“Oh, hey, James,” Kara replies, moving to take a seat next to him. It’s still a bit strange to have math with the seniors and sometimes she feels a few students staring at her or hears them whispering about how smart she is, but she tries to drown that all out when she concentrates on Lena.

“Hi, would you mind if I sit here?”

Kara looks up at the girl who looks vaguely familiar. “I don’t mind,” she answers with a small smile. “I’ve seen you before haven’t I?”

“You have, I’m Ivy by the way,” Ivy answers, smiling back as she sits down. “I watch the soccer games from the sidelines,” she explains. “You’re Kara, right?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Kara confirms. “You’re a senior?”

“I am,” Ivy answers, nodding as she grabs her pencil. “And you’re a freshman who happens to be here in our math class.”

“I’ve seen you around the new soccer player,” Kara recalls.

“Harley’s my friend,” Ivy replies, smiling while she scribbles on her notepad with her pencil. “We both grew up in Arkham City.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Kara replies, turning her attention to the board.

“I heard Harley has one hell of a reputation,” James cuts in. “And if I’m not mistaken you do as well, Ivy.”

“You could say that,” Ivy replies, grinning devilishly. “Though I should warn you that I don’t care what you say about me, but if you say a bad word about Harley I’ll hurt you,” she warns seriously.

“Noted,” James replies, turning his attention away from Ivy.

“You’re protective of your friend,” Kara says to Ivy, understanding what that’s like. “Why did you leave Arkham?”

“We had a bat incident,” Ivy answers. “It seemed better here.”

“A bad incident?” Kara asks, wondering what happened.

“Sure, whatever,” Ivy replies indifferently.

Lena writes on the board and it feels weird that she’s wearing a turtleneck, but it seemed like a better idea than having to use concealer for all the hickeys Kara left. “Who can solve this equation?” she asks, smiling as a few students raise their pencil, her girlfriend being one of them. “Miss Danvers,” she calls out, holding the piece of chalk in her direction.

Kara smiles as she hurries to get up to walk to the board. She winks subtly at Lena now that she’s standing with her back to the other students anyway. “Should I pretend I can’t solve it?” she asks quietly. “Or is it okay if I can solve it?”

“Solve the equation, Miss Danvers,” Lena says calmly as she steps aside, giving Kara a short nod.

Kara needs to get used to being called Miss Danvers, which is something Lena only does when she’s having math with the seniors. During every other class with the freshmen, her girlfriend calls everyone by their first name.  

Lena watches curiously as Kara solves the equation, getting it right again of course. She knows her girlfriend is going to go places in the future and not just because she can literally fly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex cringes lightly at the way the kryptonite weakens Astra, but she knows it’s necessary to train and this is exactly what she asked for.

“You need to find your opponent’s weakness,” Astra says, standing tall as she speaks to Alex and Maggie. “No matter how strong an opponent seems, they do have a weakness. Electricity girl’s weakness was water, which you understood quickly,” she says to Alex.

“That one was easy to figure out,” Alex replies, feeling like she shouldn’t get too much credit for it. “Everyone knows electricity mixed with water can electrocute someone.”

“Show me your basic fighting stance,” Astra demands, needing to see what they know and what they don’t know.

Alex brings her hands up in front of her face, above her chin, keeping her elbows inwards. She places her right foot forward and her left foot back, bending her knees a bit. Her fists are clenched with her thumbs on the inside.

Maggie has almost the same stance as Alex, only her left foot is placed forward while her right foot is placed back. Her thumbs are curled outside her fingers, safely out of the way in case she needs to land a punch.

“Good,” Astra says to Maggie, giving her a short nod. She walks over to Alex to fix her stance which is not exactly correct. “You are right handed, which means you need to place your left foot forward and your right foot back,” she says as she taps her leg to make her switch. “You need to place your thumbs outside your fingers to avoid breaking them when you punch.”

Alex nods and listens to Astra’s corrections, applying them immediately.

“Show me a move,” Astra instructs, not adding which kind of move because she leaves that up to them.

Maggie extends her right arm, her fist nearly connecting with Astra’s chest. She could actually punch her, but she’s not sure if she should. When Astra signals at her, making a come closer gesture with her hand, she does use her right fist to punch her chest, once.

Alex kicks her right foot up, bending her knee a bit while she rotates her hips in the right direction. Her shin connects with Astra’s thigh, who must feel it due to the kryptonite. Feeling confident when Astra seems wobbly for a second, she repeats her movement, only harder this time.

Astra falls down, though she is quick to jump back up, pushing herself off on her hands while bending her knees.

Alex’s eyes twinkle because that’s a move she definitely wants to learn from Astra.

“Well done, Alexandra,” Astra says, feeling like the girl has potential.

“Thanks,” Alex replies, smiling. “I’m ready for more.”

“Patience, Alexandra,” Astra says sternly. “One step at a time.”

“Alexandra?” Maggie whispers to Alex when Astra steps out for a moment to take a break from being exposed to kryptonite. “You said only your parents call you that,” she recalls vividly.

“Yeah, I did say that,” Alex replies, aware that she told Maggie that around the holidays.

“Astra isn’t your parent,” Maggie dryly points out.

“I’m aware,” Alex sighs, wondering if Maggie found something new to get jealous over. “I don’t know. She just calls me that.”

“I thought you loathed it,” Maggie says, not understanding.

“Maggie, can you just stop?” Alex asks, tired of it. “Even now that I literally took you with me so you can see and hear everything, you’re still jealous,” she says, feeling frustrated. “How can I ever spend time with Kara’s aunt when you get jealous about everything? If it bothers you that much I’ll tell her to just call me Alex, unless you’re going to say that bothers you too.”

“Okay, easy, easy,” Maggie replies, holding her hands up. “If you don’t mind that she calls you Alexandra then it is fine I guess,” she says, trying to suppress her jealousy.

“Ever since I found out I’m an anomaly you’ve been different,” Alex says, struggling to deal with it. “You’re scared and worried, which I can understand, but your jealousy leads to you not being so kind to me. It feels like you simply don’t trust me, like I’d jump Astra when you’re not looking or something. I’m your girlfriend and Astra is dating Cat.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie whispers, hanging her head down.

“No, I’m sorry,” Alex replies quietly, tilting Maggie’s chin up to look at her. “This must be tough on you and I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I know I’m the anomaly here, but I’m scared too that I would lose you because you’re amazing,” she says, regretting that she hurt her girlfriend. “My heart is yours.”

Maggie lets out a breath while hugging Alex. She has to stop her jealousy before it ruins what they have.

“Ready for round two?” Alex asks, pressing a chaste kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“I was born ready,” Maggie answers confidently. “It’s cool of Astra to train us.”

“Yeah, she’s not so bad,” Alex replies, smiling. “Astra, you can come back in!” she loudly calls out. “We’re in this together, Sawyer.”

“Always and forever, Danvers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is on her bed, on her stomach while she’s studying the book in front of her. She returned from Lena’s place about half an hour ago. Her roommates are still out, but that’s what happens with love. She looks up from her book when she hears Alex and Maggie approaching.

“Hey, we’re back,” Alex says to her sister.

“Oh Rao, Alex,” Kara gasps. “What happened to your knuckles?” she asks worriedly, seeing how Alex’s knuckles are bruised. Then she sees Maggie’s equally bruised knuckles. “Did you two fight?”

“We were working out,” Alex answers, which is not really a lie.

“I need a shower,” Maggie says, puffing as she tugs at the collar of her shirt. “I’m all sweaty.”

Alex sits down on Kara’s bed for a second. “I have something for you,” she says, smiling as she takes a small bag out of her pocket.

“You have a gift for me?” Kara asks, surprised. “My birthday already passed,” she says, wondering why Alex would give her a gift now.

“I know,” Alex replies, aware of that. “This is something because you’re my sister,” she explains, revealing it to Kara.

“Awe, Alex,” Kara whispers, studying the bracelet her sister is handing her. It is silver colored and it has blue pendants on it. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hums. “It’ll match your eyes,” she comments. “I have the same one so we’ll match,” she says, tapping at her own identical bracelet, even though she’s not Kryptonian. “I hope you’ll always wear it.”

Maggie admires the way Alex tries to keep Kara safe, even secretly. She knows those bracelets are specially designed to protect Kryptonians from kryptonite and she knows her girlfriend doesn’t tell Kara because that would mean revealing they’re working with Astra.

Kara smiles while Alex puts the bracelet on for her. “Of course I’ll always wear it,” she says, happy to have something like a friendship bracelet with her sister. “I can’t wait to show Lena, it’s so pretty.”

“You could go and show her right now,” Maggie suggests, sneakily trying to get Kara to leave their room.

“I should,” Kara agrees, even though she has already been at Lena’s place. “Maybe she’ll let me sleep over,” she says, hopeful.

“I’m sure she won’t say no to that if you ask nicely,” Maggie replies encouragingly.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Kara says, jumping up to leave the room. “I really love the bracelet, Alex, you’re the best sister ever.”

“I’m your only sister,” Alex replies dryly, though she smiles.

“Love you, Alex,” Kara whispers, hugging her sister. “Back on Krypton I wished sometimes I would have had a sister and here I do because I have you, oh and I also have Maggie.”

Maggie groans when Kara yanks her into the hug as well. “It’s nice to have you as a little sister, Kara,” she says, smiling as she hugs back.

“But I’m older than you,” Kara objects. “I’m twenty and you’re still eighteen,” she says truthfully. “And if I hadn’t been stuck in the phantom zone I would have been even older than that.”

“I wish we could all live in that phantom zone,” Maggie mumbles. “We’d never age and we’d always be together.”

“I don’t think it’s as dreamy as you make it sound,” Alex comments.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s so sweet of you take me out for dinner,” Kara says, loving it when she gets to go places with Lena.

“Don’t mention it, Kara,” Lena replies, smiling as she takes her girlfriend’s hand in hers. “It’s our one month anniversary after all, so I get to spoil you,” she says, happy that they’ve been together for a month.

“The first month of many,” Kara says confidently, feeling like many more months and even years will follow. “I like your white dress with the black belt,” she whispers, kissing Lena’s jaw.

“I don’t like it as much as I like your blue dress,” Lena whispers in response.

“It matches with my bracelet,” Kara replies happily.

“It does,” Lena agrees. “Your dress and that bracelet really bring out your eyes.”

Kara follows Lena inside the restaurant where they will be eating dinner. She notices that everyone is dressed up in either a dress or a suit so this is definitely not a casual place.

“Here you go, my love,” Lena says softly as she pulls a chair back for Kara.

“I love this,” Kara replies while she moves to sit down. “This earthly tradition to celebrate relationships,” she clarifies, enjoying that they’re celebrating this one month anniversary. It’s actually kind of cute and she knows Lena is doing this so she gets a proper experience of what it’s like on earth.

Lena takes a seat across from Kara and she briefly looks down at the candle on the middle of the table that has flowers around it. She stretches her left hand out over the table, towards her girlfriend because she enjoys touching her, even if it’s as much as a brush of their hands.

Kara doesn’t need to think twice as she places her hand on top of Lena’s. Touching her girlfriend has gotten familiar by now, to the point where she could blindly tell Lena apart from everyone else, but that’s also because she recognizes her smell, the sound of her heart and little things like that.

“They will bring us poached potatoes and duck,” Lena says as she caresses Kara’s hand. “I will be drinking water tonight because I know you don’t drink.”

“Lena, I don’t mind if you drink,” Kara replies honestly. “You can have champagne or wine if you’d like.”

“It’s okay, I don’t need any of that,” Lena says, only caring for Kara’s company. It’s polite and considerate not to drink, regardless of if her girlfriend would mind or not.

Kara’s attention is drawn away when she hears something is wrong in the city. People are screaming for her, well, for Supergirl. “Lena, I’m so sorry,” she whispers apologetically as she gets up from the chair. “Something is going on in the city and I can hear it’s bad. I have to go, but I’ll hurry to get back to you.”

“Be safe, Kara,” Lena whispers, worried her girlfriend would get hurt.

Kara hears gunfire and cars are being thrown. “I love you, Lena,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss her.

Lena sighs, wishing they could have had a relaxed night together to celebrate being together for a month, but she understands that Kara can’t ditch being Supergirl when lives are at stake. Dating National City’s hero is not always easy, which is not any fault of Kara. It’s difficult that her soulmate leads a double life and she wonders how much of a toll it has on Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex had been in her room, studying, while Maggie and Lucy were studying too, until Astra whisked her away out of the blue. Now she’s at Astra’s place to babysit Lyra apparently, because Astra said it’s an emergency and she didn’t know who else to choose.

Kara is unavailable of course and M’gann must have been unable as well, so Astra picked her. Maggie had been surprised and had mostly a what the fuck reaction due to the unexpected urgency of Astra half-stealing her out of the room. She doesn’t know what’s going on, but it must be bad considering Astra decided to go to whatever it is.

“Hey,” Alex says awkwardly to Lyra.

“Hello,” Lyra replies, yawning a bit while she rubs her eyes, which are drooping.

“Are you sleepy, sweetie?” Ales asks, smiling when Lyra nods. “Aw come here, I’ll go tuck you in,” she says as she lifts the little girl up. Slowly, she carries Lyra upstairs towards her bedroom.

Lyra yawns again when Alex puts her down in her bed, pajama already on from before her mother left. “My mama always sings to me,” she whispers, her hand not letting go of Alex’s.

“Hmm, I see,” Alex replies, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’m guessing she sings that one Kryptonese lullaby to you. I know that one,” she says, relieved that she knows the song. Kara taught it to her seven years ago because when her sister struggled to sleep, it always soothed her when she’d sing it.

Lyra curls her little fingers in Alex’s shirt, pulling her down.

Alex finds it interesting how this tiny four year old, soon to be five, could probably wipe the floor with her. She smiles softly when Lyra rests her head on her arm while she moves her free arm to caress the little girl’s cheek and stroke her hair. It feels strange to babysit and if Astra would have asked first before yanking her away from her room, she would have told her there must be better choices than her.

Lyra clings on to Alex like she’s a stuffed animal, nuzzling her head closer against Alex’s shoulder while she places one of her hands on Alex’s cheek.

Alex quietly sings the Kryptonian lullaby to help Lyra sleep. In some ways this little girl reminds her of Kara, only that Lyra is much younger and much less talkative.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Kara lands near the park where people are causing trouble. One of them is dressed as if she didn’t get the memo that Halloween takes place in October. Another one is definitely an alien, given her blue skin.

“Hey, stop that,” Kara says sternly, her hands on her sides, fully in her Supergirl stance. “Who are you?” she asks, wondering who they are and what they want.

“I am Silver Banshee,” the Halloween one answers.

“Indigo,” Astra says to the blue alien when she lands next to her niece.

“General?” Indigo asks, surprised. “I would recognize your voice anywhere,” she says with obvious distaste. “The rumors are true, you are alive.”

Kara doesn’t like the tone in Indigo’s voice and she also doesn’t like how Silver Banshee and Indigo are causing trouble, along with a strange reptile like species that’s twice as tall as them and much bigger.

Silver Banshee screams, causing windows from nearby buildings to break while people desperately clutch their hands over their ears.

Kara and Astra both groan at the pain that rips through their sensitive ears.

“I will deal with Indigo,” Astra says to Kara, giving her a short nod.

Kara nods and concentrates on Silver Banshee. If she can make this quick, she can take down that reptile, which unfortunately is picking up cars right now. That screamer needs to go down before her ears and her aunt’s ears start bleeding badly.

Indigo makes all the traffic lights turn green. “You cannot be everywhere at once,” she says sharply. “Neither one of you can.”

Kara loses her focus on Silver Banshee to stop cars from crashing against one another and to catch the cars the reptile is throwing.

“You handle that,” Astra instructs Kara, referring to the reptile. “I will handle them,” she says, planning to take care of Indigo and Silver Banshee.

Kara groans as she lifts a car just as Silver Banshee screams in her direction, bringing her to her knees. She can’t let her aunt take Indigo and Silver Banshee on by herself.

“I have had enough of your screaming,” Astra hisses, droplets of blood leaking from her ears. She turns her laser eyes to Silver Banshee, who screams again, louder this time.

Kara flies into Silver Banshee and wraps her hand around her throat, slamming her into the ground. With her hand wrapped around her throat, Silver Banshee can’t scream. “I am sorry about this,” she apologizes. “But you really misbehaved,” she says, squeezing harder to damage Silver Banshee’s vocal cords.

“Supergirl, watch out!” Astra shouts when the reptile swings its tail.

The tail hits Kara and she ends up crashing through two buildings. Police cars are nearing while she tries her best to catch the cars the reptile keeps throwing. “Handle the traffic!” she instructs the police men, who can’t stop Indigo and the reptile anyway.

“We cannot live alongside humans,” Indigo says coldly to Astra. “You believe we can live in peace with them, but you are mistaken. Predators cannot live with prey.”

“Humans are not our enemies,” Astra replies strongly. “Peace can exist.”

“There is no peace,” Indigo disagrees. “You hide in the shadows, afraid. We should be gods. Earth is ours to take and yet you side with humans,” she spats. “Your compassion for humans has made you weak. You are unworthy of being a general and now you will die with the rest of them.”

Kara punches the reptile’s jaw with her fist and tries to break its strange hands to stop it from throwing cars. “No!” she gasps when Indigo proudly declares she has kryptonite.

Indigo smiles evilly and tries to stab Astra with the kryptonite blade, but it breaks upon impact. “What!?” she shouts angrily. “That is impossible!”

Kara is nearly as shocked as Indigo that the kryptonite did absolutely nothing to Astra, which makes her wonder how her aunt became immune to it or if the kryptonite is not actually kryptonite. Whatever the reason is, she’s relieved it didn’t harm Astra.

Astra chokes Indigo, squeezing her hand tighter. Unlike Kara, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill and she does not plan to spare Indigo’s life. She can feel Indigo grabbing her wrist to try and pull her hand away. Their strength is almost equal, but she is General Astra and she refuses to lose. “Earth does not belong to us,” she says calmly. “Humans should be saved, not killed. This is my new home and I will not let you destroy it.”

“You are making a mistake,” Indigo grumbles, crawling at Astra’s arms.

Astra rolls over the asphalt with Indigo while they punch each other. “You brought me a gift,” she says, referring to the kryptonite. “Your gift failed. Rest assured, my gift to you shall not fail,” she continues coldly. “I knew you would reveal yourself one day. You can learn a thing or two from one of the humans you loathe. Name yourself Brainiac or Indigo, in the end you are a fool.”

Indigo laughs and squeezes her hand around Astra’s neck. “I do not fear you, General,” she says, making it sound like an insult. “And I certainly do not fear a pathetic human.”

“You should,” Astra replies while revealing an usb-stick which she uses to stab Indigo. “Humans send you their regards,” she says with a small smile.

Indigo gasps and lets go of Astra, turning to roll around on the ground. “What have you done to me?” she asks, shocked as her body seizes.

“I struck you with a virus,” Astra answers, proud of Alex for helping her create it.

The time Astra spent training the girl included more than fighting and making bracelets and suits which protect Kryptonians from kryptonite. She told Alex about Indigo and what Indigo is, including how she worried the woman may reveal herself one day. The virus had been Alex’s idea and they ended up creating it together. Tonight when she heard the panic in the city, she expected Indigo and well, she was not wrong. One way to defeat an enemy is by staying two steps ahead of them. Bracelets which keep Kara and her safe from kryptonite, step one. The virus to weaken Indigo, step two.

Kara uses her laser eyes to cut the reptile’s tail off, hearing it making a screeching sound of agony. The reptile tosses a car away, which she quickly chases to catch it before it collides with another car. The creature roars and breathes out fire, spitting fireballs around. She hurries to destroy the fireballs to avoid having people getting hurt.

The police men are doing their best to arrange the traffic and to evacuate the nearby people. One police man is cuffing Silver Banshee and pushing her against his car.

Silver Banshee tries to make a sound, but nothing comes out. She glares at Supergirl who ruined her vocal cords, permanently damaged them.

Indigo tries to repair herself, but only seems to make it worse. Her blue skin turns orange as she tries to fight the virus within her. “Impossible,” she hisses, her eyes wide and her movements frantic. “You and one pathetic little human cannot outsmart me.”

Astra slams her fist down, breaking Indigo’s jaw. “Never call her pathetic again,” she warns, her voice threatening and dangerously low. “She is smart and brave.”

“You are showing your weakness again,” Indigo replies. She spits out blood from her mouth and a tooth. “Humans have blinded you and when I find your human, I will kill her first.”

Astra strikes again, punching Indigo harder. “You will not lay a finger on her,” she glowers.

Indigo laughs loudly, amused that she found a spot to hurt Astra. “I will torture her, make her suffer,” she continues, smiling while blood covers her teeth.

Astra will not allow Indigo to hurt her family. Her anger overpowers her completely, leading her to lift Indigo up and rip her in half.

Kara grabs the small tail the reptile has left, holding it like a baseball bat while she swings him to the left and right. Green darts are fired at her from someone else, but they bounce right off of her skin.

A drone approaches, starting to open fire at innocent civilians.

Kara drops the reptile to shield people from the bullets. “Leave!” she commands, needing them to go home so they can be safe.

Astra grabs the drone and tears it apart. She uses her laser eyes at the reptile, helping Kara to kill it.

Kara puts each car back in place as well as she can. She sighs in relief when the traffic lights start working properly again. Finally it’s over, but the second she thinks that, another enemy appears.

“Kryptonian,” Astra whispers, recognizing him from Fort Rozz.

Kara falls down when she’s struck by the other Kryptonian’s laser eyes. She scrambles back up to pursue a counter attack.

Astra picks up the shards from the kryptonite blade Indigo broke against her skin earlier. She places them in the palm of her hand and blows them at the Kryptonian. Flying down, she grabs one of the darts from the liquid kryptonite, pure poison. She jabs it in his neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers to her aunt when it’s over. Without Astra she wouldn’t have been able to defeat all those enemies. “I like working together,” she admits, even though she knows her aunt doesn’t plan to keep doing this. Astra must have stepped out purely because it would have been too much for her alone and they are family, and family keeps each other safe.

Astra grabs pieces of the drone to take with her because she needs to find out who it belongs to. She hates how photographers are snapping pictures for the media and she hears people praising Supergirl and Nightshade, again with being called Nightshade.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay? Are you unharmed?” Lena asks worriedly, studying Kara closely. “I’m happy you’re back,” she says, hugging her girlfriend.

“I’m okay,” Kara answers while gently hugging Lena. “My aunt was there to help me, we defeated enemies together.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lena says, smiling.

“I’m sorry I missed our dinner,” Kara apologizes. “It took longer than I anticipated.”

“All I care about is that you’re unharmed,” Lena replies earnestly.

“I can make up for having missed dinner,” Kara offers, smiling as her lips brush Lena’s. “We could watch a movie together and have dessert,” she suggests.

“Hmm, that sounds good,” Lena agrees, untangling herself from Kara for a moment. “I have whipped cream in my refrigerator,” she whispers, licking her lips at the thought of putting it on her girlfriend’s body.

“Oooh, I like whipped cream,” Kara replies happily.

“You’re slightly overdressed,” Lena comments while she grabs the whipped cream. “It would be helpful if you could get naked,” she says, knowing Kara will understand what she’s hinting at.

In a split second, Kara has undressed, leaving her bare in front of Lena’s eyes. “Anything else I can do for you?” she asks sweetly

“Yes,” Lena answers, her grip on the can of whipped cream tightening. “You could lie down on my couch,” she says, wanting to straddle Kara’s hips so she can get some leverage.

Kara winks at Lena and obeys, lying down on her couch. She watches with curious eyes how her girlfriend straddles her and sprays some of the whipped cream onto her chest. “You really know what you’re doing,” she says, enthralled each time they have sex.

“I tend to get carried away sometimes,” Lena reveals, although Kara may have found out about that by now. “It’s very interesting for me to have a partner who can get much… rougher,” she whispers lowly, not wanting her girlfriend to be all about soft touches.

“You can say that again when you end up bruised, again,” Kara replies, still not happy when that happens despite Lena not minding.

“Mhm, I sure will,” Lena hums. She leans down, her tongue darting out to slowly lick up the whipped cream. “Guess what?” she asks, trying to look serious.

“Hmm, what?” Kara asks, staring curiously at Lena.

“You,” Lena answers, having a lick, “are,” she says, followed by another lick, “whipped.”

Kara chuckles and cups Lena’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. She can taste the whipped cream on her girlfriend’s tongue as their kiss deliciously deepens. Lena is right, she is whipped and that’s the way she loves it.

Lena moans as her lips burn against Kara’s and she knows there’s no way she’s ever going to let her go. She sprays some more whipped cream onto her girlfriend’s body, letting her tongue dance down Kara’s chest to lick it up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra is relieved when she’s home again and she’s curious to find out how it went with Alex babysitting Lyra. She did quite surprise the girl with it, who hadn’t expected it until she scooped her away from her room. The couch is empty, oddly enough because she thought Alex would have been sitting on it.

She hears two heartbeats upstairs, which tells her Alex must be upstairs along with Lyra. Hopefully her daughter is sound asleep by now, though usually Lyra never sleeps until she sings the Kryptonese lullaby to her.

When she’s upstairs, she quietly enters her daughter’s bedroom to check up on her and the sight of Lyra sleeping, tangled in Alex’s arms makes her smile. She hoovers over the floor, towards the bed to adjust the blankets, tucking them in better.

Alex must have been exhausted and fallen asleep. She doesn’t mind that the girl will be sleeping over and it would be cruel to wake her from such a peaceful sleep. In the morning she can make breakfast to thank Alex for watching her daughter and for helping Lyra fall asleep.

She leans down to kiss her daughter’s forehead, as she always does. Her fingers slowly brush a strand of Alex’s hair back and in her heart she can’t deny she feels a certain affection for the girl, but they’re family and that’s enough.

“Sleep well, darlings,” Astra whispers.

“Mhm,” Alex mumbles sleepily. She cracks her eyes open, realizing where she is. “Oh hey,” she whispers, smiling while she tries not to stir. “I must have fallen asleep.”

Astra returns Alex’s smile and nods. “I do not mind, Alexandra,” she whispers softly. “Sleep, I will awake you in the morning,” she promises.

“Astra,” Alex whispers, stretching her hand just far enough to touch Astra’s fingertips. “Did you get hurt?”

“No,” Astra answers silently. “The bracelet worked and so did the virus.”

“Can we maybe drink some coffee or tea together downstairs?” Alex suggests. “I’d like to talk for a bit before going back to sleep,” she whispers, wanting to hear about what happened in the city.

“Yes, though not coffee,” Astra answers, helping Alex to untangle herself from Lyra. “Coffee would not aid your sleep.”

“Tea it is,” Alex whispers while she follows Astra down the stairs towards the kitchen. “You said the virus worked, so you’re saying Indigo was in the city?”

“She was,” Astra confirms, gesturing for Alex to sit down as she makes tea. “Indigo is dead now.”

“Okay, that’s a relief,” Alex says, even though she never personally knew Indigo. She heard enough awful things to know that Indigo was nothing but bad news anyway. “You said the bracelet also worked, so there was kryptonite?”

Astra sits down at her kitchen table next to Alex, giving her a cup of tea. “Yes, there was,” she answers, nodding as she wraps her fingers around her own cup of tea. “Indigo had a kryptonite blade, which broke when she tried to use it. There was another enemy I have yet to find who tried to use darts filled with liquid kryptonite and I believe that unidentified enemy is the one who used the drone,” she explains, moving fast to show Alex the pieces of the drone she brought home.

It unsettles Alex that kryptonite was being used, so thank god Astra and Kara both wear a special bracelet to protect them from it. Her sister should know the truth of the bracelet, but that would mean having to reveal she has been helping Astra and she’s not ready to have Kara question so much.

“You really shred this to bits,” Alex says as she studies what’s left of the drone.

“Humans must have made it,” Astra says, feeling like it’s too simplistic to have come from aliens. “There is a mark, here,” she continues while she points it out for Alex.

Alex has to strain her eyes to actually see the mark Astra is talking about. “LT,” she says, tracing her finger over it. “You’re right, this is made by humans, or at least a human,” she confirms, grumbling as she puts it down again. “I don’t think this drone was meant purely to attack,” she says as she picks up a small piece of what looks like a destroyed camera. “This drone was meant to spy.”

“You know who made this, Alexandra?” Astra asks curiously, given Alex said a human made it.

“Maxwell Lord,” Alex answers. “He owns Lord Technologies.”

Astra nods solemnly and empties her tea. She does not appreciate someone spying on her niece and on her. “You are helpful,” she whispers, smiling as she takes Alex’s hand in hers.

“I’d like to keep my family alive,” Alex replies, wanting to help however she can. “It would hurt if something bad would happen to Kara or to you,” she says truthfully. “Now about this drone, assuming you were being filmed, is there anything that can be used against you or my sister? Something like you two saying each other’s name, mentioning Lyra, mentioning school, anything.”

Astra clenches her jaw and looks away, thinking of how she defended Alex towards Indigo, without mentioning her name. “We did not mention names,” she answers, which is not a lie.

“Astra,” Alex whispers, grasping her chin with her thumb and her index finger, coaxing Astra to look at her. She knows Astra could easily refuse to turn her face towards her, but she doesn’t. “You are hiding something from me. Don’t do that.”

“I did not say your name,” Astra replies softly, though she did make a mistake. “When I used the virus against Indigo, you were mentioned, as a human.”

“And…?” Alex prods on, feeling like there’s more to it.

“I am going to sleep,” Astra sighs tiredly, standing up. “You should sleep as well.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Astra In-Ze,” Alex says sternly, holding her index finger up. “Sit your ass down and talk.”

Astra turns around, her surprise morphing into a small smile. It’s funny a human speaks to her in such way. Without another word, she flies away to go upstairs.

 


	27. Chapter 27

“Hey, I’ve missed you,” Maggie mumbles against Alex’s lips.

“I’ve missed you too,” Alex replies, holding Maggie closer. “I’m sorry I was gone all night.”

“It’s okay,” Maggie says, waving it off. “How did it go to babysit Lyra?”

“Surprisingly well,” Alex answers, relieved. “She was already sleepy when I got there, so I tucked her in and sang the Kryptonese lullaby to her so she could sleep.”

“Lyra is a cute little munchkin,” Maggie says, wishing she could have been there. “It’s a shame I didn’t get to see you tucking her in and singing to her.”

“You say shame,” Lucy comments dryly. “I’d say relief. Alex can’t sing at all.”

“Ass,” Alex smiles while she throws a pillow at Lucy. “Why don’t you go to Susan’s room?” she asks, since her sister must be at Lena’s place and if Lucy leaves she gets to be alone with Maggie.

“We’re not together anymore,” Lucy answers, shrugging.

“I’m sorry, Luce,” Alex apologizes, feeling like she’s the ass right now. “What happened?” she asks, walking over to hug Lucy.

“It didn’t click anymore,” Lucy explains, sighing deeply as she sits down on the edge of her bed. “Lately it was purely about sex, which was okay for a while, but then I realized it wasn’t okay anymore. Sex is great, but I’d like a deeper connection, so we talked and broke up.”

“Does Netflix and pizza sound any good?” Alex asks, wanting to comfort Lucy.

“Yeah it does,” Lucy answers, smiling sadly. “A pint of ice cream afterwards would be great.”

“I’ll go get the pizza and the ice cream,” Maggie says, squeezing Lucy’s knee. “You two can pick a movie or something.”

“You’re both good friends,” Lucy comments, though she feels like she’s intruding on their couple time.

“You’re a good friend too, Luce,” Maggie replies. Lucy has been there for her in the past and now she wants to be there for her.

“Yeah, Maggie’s right,” Alex agrees.

Lucy skims through the movies to pick one, happy that she has two of her best friends to spend some time with. She used to slip away a lot to go be with Susan and the next time she gets involved with someone, she still wants to spend plenty of time with her friends. “We could watch Gray Matters,” she suggests.

“Hmm, I’ve heard that title before,” Alex hums, trying to place it. “Isn’t that the movie about a brother and a sister who are close, and then the brother is about to get married but his sister falls for that woman?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Lucy replies. “It’s the ending I like the most.”

“Well I disagree,” Alex says, shaking her head. “When it comes to gays, endings are never good since obviously there needs to be more,” she explains, smiling. “Straight movies on the other hand, they can end after ten seconds,” she adds jokingly.

“I’d have to say my bisexual ass half agrees and half disagrees,” Lucy replies, grinning. “I get where you’re coming from though,” she says thoughtfully. “Most straight movies are all the same. Hot guy, ends up falling for the ugly duckling who is actually really pretty, that’s the plot for like more than half of straight movies.”

Alex grabs a few blankets to make things more comfortable to watch the movie. “We could watch movies all day if you want,” she offers, not planning to go anywhere.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Lucy whispers, wrapping blankets around herself. “Though you should know the next movie I’m picking is going to be Serendipity,” she warns teasingly.

“I like that movie,” Alex replies earnestly. The romance in it is really sweet, although she wonders if Lucy should be watching sappy movies like that.

“Not the reaction I had expected,” Lucy admits. “We’re not going to be watching Serendipity. After Gray Matters I want to watch some good action.”

“Anything you want, Luce,” Alex says, pulling her best friend in her arms to cuddle. “Today’s your day,” she promises.

“I’m back,” Maggie says, out of breath as she returns with pizza and ice cream.

“I’ll take this,” Lucy replies eagerly as she grabs the box that has their pizza in it. “Good thing Kara isn’t here or she’d have inhaled that pizza before we could blink.”

“Hah yeah,” Alex laughs. “She probably would have.”

Maggie sits down on Lucy’s other side, cuddling her a bit as well. “Ready?” she asks, now that they have everything.

“Yup, I’m ready,” Lucy answers. “I’m cuddled up between two babes, this is the life.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Alex says, nudging Lucy’s side.

“Damn, you didn’t even wait ten seconds before crushing my fantasy,” Lucy jokes.

“We’re like sisters,” Maggie points out.

“It’s nice to have a kid sister,” Lucy teases, sticking her tongue out at Maggie.

“Come on, you’ve only got a year on me,” Maggie replies, sighing while shaking her head. “Worst sister ever.”

“Well I was going to call you the best sister ever for getting pizza and ice cream,” Lucy says dryly, “but that just flew out the window now that you said that.”

“Love you too, Luce,” Maggie says softly, snuggling closer.

“You can have a slice of pizza,” Lucy says, holding the box in front of Maggie.

“Hey,” Alex whispers, batting her eyelashes at Lucy. “Love you,” she says sweetly.

“Fineee,” Lucy grumbles lightly, smiling as she lets Alex take a slice as well. “You’ve both redeemed yourselves, for now.”

“Why the hell would I have needed to redeem myself?” Alex asks, feigning offense. “It was all Maggie, I’m innocent.”

“Jerk,” Maggie laughs, smearing tomato sauce against Alex’s cheek.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasps. “You are going to be in so much trouble,” she promises. “Once you smeared mud on my face and now tomato sauce.”

“Next thing she’ll smear cum on your face,” Lucy comments, smirking.

“I already di-”

“Let’s watch the movie!” Alex blurts out loudly, cutting Maggie off. Her cheek that wasn’t covered with tomato sauce turns equally red when Lucy has a knowing glint in her eyes. “I hate you both.”

“No you don’t,” Lucy replies, amused by Alex’s embarrassment whereas she’s mostly shameless when it comes to sex.

“You definitely don’t,” Maggie agrees with Lucy. “You love us way too much to ever hate us.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to marry you someday, Sawyer,” Alex mutters.

Maggie drops her slice of pizza and turns to look at Alex. “You will?” she asks, unable to keep herself from smiling.

“Shhh, I can’t hear the movie,” Alex says, keeping a finger against her lips. She didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but yeah, when it comes down to her, she’d love to marry Maggie someday. Seriously, how could she not want to do that? Her girlfriend is more than she could have hoped for and she’d be an idiot if she’d ever let Maggie walk away.

Maggie bites her bottom lip and ducks her head, blushing badly because it means a lot to her that Alex wants to marry her someday. In the past that kind of commitment would have sent her running for the hills, but not this time, not with her soulmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I feel like you’re being my personal bodyguard,” Lena says amusingly, smiling as Kara stands next to her, dressed in her super suit.

“Hmm, I do like to guard your body,” Kara whispers, though she keeps her face neutral.

“You can do that later,” Lena suggests and she wants to touch Kara, but in public she can’t, not when her girlfriend is being Supergirl. She doesn’t need gossip to spread about how she would be dating Supergirl because that would get messy. “This party is mostly a formality,” she explains, considering it could get rather boring. “There will be reporters, so you can listen in if you’re interested.”

“I’ll do that,” Kara replies, definitely interested to learn the ropes. “I will check the perimeter to make sure it’s safe.”

Lena nods and watches how Kara flies away to make sure everything is safe. She smiles softly as she touches the bracelet around her wrist with the blue pendants. Her girlfriend is letting her borrow it because it’s so beautiful and goes well with her black sleeveless dress. Kara had joked how perhaps people would stare at the bracelet rather than at her cleavage.

The guests are wearing a mask which is placed in front of their eyes, hiding half of their faces. Some guests have masks which hide their face entirely and few opted to wear no mask at all. Being the host, Lena is not wearing a mask.

“Lena Luthor,” Maxwell says sweetly as he walks up to her. He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips for a kiss.

Lena jerks her hand away before Maxwell can place a kiss there. “Maxwell Lord,” she replies impassively, hardly sparing her competition a glance.

“Your newest technology is interesting,” Maxwell says, though he doesn’t sound like he means it. “It might almost be good enough to break through on the market.”

“Last time I checked your stocks have been plunging noticeably,” Lena dryly points out. “My technology will be on the market.”

“Unless it somehow malfunctions,” Maxwell comments, winking at her.

“What are you implying?” Lena asks, her grip on her glass tensing slightly.

“Your technology is not as well developed as you believe it to be,” Maxwell answers. “I would not be surprised if more of your technology were to malfunction,” he says sharply. “You are a Luthor after all, flawed.”

“That is no way to speak to a lady,” Kara says, landing next to Lena while she dreams of throwing Maxwell Lord into space. “If you were to pay more attention to your own technology, your stocks may not lower as much as your manners have.”

“Someone is touchy,” Maxwell comments, smiling. He turns around, ending up with a drink spilled all over his expensive suit.

“Oh my,” Astra says softly. “I did not realize you would turn around.”

“I hope your suit isn’t worth more than the respect you have,” Alex says to Maxwell. “Oh wait, never mind, I almost forgot you don’t have any respect. Well, your suit is ruined now, that about evens it out.”

Maxwell angrily stomps away to go clean himself up.

Kara tilts her head to the side. “What are you two doing here?” she asks quietly, having recognized her aunt’s voice and Alex’s voice.

“I invited Astra,” Lena suffices, though she didn’t know Alex would be here too. “I thought you would know,” she says apologetically to Kara.

Alex notices the bracelet around Lena’s wrist, which is supposed to be around her sister’s wrist. “Why are you wearing my sister’s bracelet?” she asks while she takes Lena’s hand.

“I’m borrowing it from her,” Lena answers. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s only for this party,” Kara assures her sister. “I’ll wear it again afterwards, I promise,” she says with a small smile. It would look weird if Lena would take it off now to hang it around her wrist instead.

“I remember now I wanted to give you something,” Astra whispers to Kara. She holds her hands behind her back, slipping her ring with the blue gem off of her finger. “This is for you, little one.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kara whispers, awed as her aunt slips it around her finger. “It matches with my bracelet,” she realizes, seeing how it looks like it’s the exact same blue gem. “Thank you. Excuse me for a while I’m going to check the perimeter again.”

Alex grasps Astra’s hand, her eyes wide as she looks at her. “What if something happens?” she whispers lowly, concerned. “What about you?”

“My niece matters more,” Astra answers calmly. If something happens and kryptonite is involved, she wouldn’t forgive herself if Kara would get hurt.

“If you get yourself killed I’m going to revive you to kill you myself,” Alex grumbles, really not happy. “Kara is my sister and I love her and I want her to be safe, but you’re my family too dammit.”

“What is going on?” Lena asks, hearing how Astra and Alex are whispering, seemingly angry at each other.

Alex wishes she would be wearing her bracelet considering she has one, but she left it in her room. “I can’t let you wear that bracelet,” she answers quietly. “It’s not just jewelry,” she sighs. “Don’t give me that look, Astra.”

“Okay, now I really need to know what is going on,” Lena insists. “And I am not only talking about this bracelet,” she says as her eyes flit between Astra and Alex.

“We’ll talk,” Alex promises. “Just not now and not here,” she says while she takes the bracelet off of Lena’s wrist to hang it around Astra’s wrist.

“Hey, I’m here now,” Maggie says, smiling as she takes Alex’s hand in hers. “Getting in was harder than it looked. That man outside thought I was lost.”

Lena is confused because she did invite Astra, but she didn’t invite Alex and Maggie, and she didn’t even tell those two about this party, although Kara might have told them, but still. “I expect answers later,” she stresses.

“What did I miss?” Maggie asks, snaking her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Astra spilled her drink all over Maxwell,” Alex answers gleefully.

“Awesome,” Maggie says, grinning. “High five,” she says, holding her hand up to Astra.

Astra awkwardly presses her hand against Maggie’s, finding the concept of a high five strange. “Maxwell was being rude towards Lena,” she explains quietly, justifying her actions.

“I’ll go engage in a conversation with him,” Maggie says, determined. She’d have left it up to Astra, but that was before Astra ruined Maxwell’s suit.

“This should be interesting,” Alex comments amusingly. Her girlfriend is such a cute shorty and is still eighteen, and obviously gay, so it’s doubtful to work. Maxwell is going to notice that Maggie is young and gay.

“Good thing I brought backup then,” Maggie retorts, smiling as a new pair of arms wrap around her waist. “Okay, don’t get mad, but I sort of told Luce.”

“Mhm,” Lucy hums, kissing Maggie’s cheek. “By the way, I want in on everything,” she says, referring especially to the training Astra has been giving Alex and Maggie. “You’re going to owe me when I flirt with Maxwell.”

“Deal,” Alex replies, not minding to involve Lucy. “Good luck with that piece of slime.”

“I need a favor after this,” Lucy says, smiling as she hands her phone to Alex. “That guy from the mathletes, you know, the handsome one who is tall, who trains you and Kara.”

“Oh, you’re talking about James,” Alex says, having been confused at first. “What about him?”

“You have his number and I want it,” Lucy explains.

“Consider it done,” Alex replies while she takes her own phone to check for his number.

“First a sophomore now a senior,” Maggie whistles teasingly. “Damn, Luce. What’s next, a professor?”

“I don’t think Astra is interested,” Lucy comments naughtily before walking away to seek Maxwell out.

“You humans are very strange,” Astra whispers, thinking of Lucy in particular.

“I’d say Luce was kidding,” Alex replies, “though sometimes I’m not sure.”

“Where’s your date?” Maggie asks Astra.

“Fashionably late,” Astra answers, which is what Cat said she’d be.

“Everything seems safe,” Kara sighs, relieved as she lands next to Lena again. She can hear some gossip about Supergirl being Lena Luthor’s bodyguard, but she doesn’t care. Everyone in National City knows that this is an important event, so it’s expected she’s here.

“That’s good to hear,” Lena replies, grabbing a new glass to drink. “I would say it has been going mostly well so far,” she says, considering the part about Maxwell didn’t go smooth.

“I didn’t like how rude Maxwell was being to you,” Kara says quietly. “You’re not flawed, I hope you know that.”

“With my soulmate I can’t possibly be flawed,” Lena whispers lovingly.

Kara feels herself melting on the inside at Lena’s words and she would kiss her right now if she wasn’t here as Supergirl, though maybe she shouldn’t care about that. “The media has been talking a lot about you and about me being here,” she says while she angles towards her girlfriend. “Maybe we should give them something else to talk about.”

Lena’s heart quickens when she realizes what Kara wants to do and sadly she halts her, because she’d rather not have National City talk about her dating Supergirl when she would like to build a life with Kara. Dating Kara and Supergirl would lead to a mess and could expose Kara.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“I thought you hated math,” Kara says to Lucy, surprised to see her here to watch the training from the mathletes. She did plan to invite her friend to competitions, but not to the training sessions.

“She does,” Alex comments, grinning as she sees how Lucy only has eyes for James.

“I have a date with James after this training,” Lucy explains, smiling as she sits back, waiting for this training to be done so she can go on her date.

“Oh Rao, you like James,” Kara replies, slightly surprised, though she’s happy that Lucy is moving on from Susan. She felt sad for her friend when she heard about the breakup.

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Lucy admits. “I’ll see how the date goes,” she says, not wanting to fall too hard too fast.

“Don’t fall asleep during our training,” Alex says teasingly.

“I won’t make any promises,” Lucy replies, since she might doze off a little bit. “Wake me up if I fall asleep, yeah?”

“Math is not that boring,” Kara gasps. “You could learn a few things if you listen.”

“You lost me after you said math,” Lucy comments teasingly.

“Okay, we have to train now,” Alex says, grasping Kara’s hand. “The big competition is coming up and I don’t want to lose.” She’s competitive and there’s no way she wants to go there unprepared.

“Are you ready, ladies?” James asks when Kara and Alex sit down.

“Yup, we’re ready,” Kara answers with a chipper tone and a smile.

“For this training it will be every person from themselves,” James explains as he walks towards the board. “In the competition there will be a round where it’s one against one, which we need to prepare for. A team is as strong as every brain in it.”

“Looks like we can’t work together this time,” Kara whispers to Alex, moving to sit a bit further away.

Alex struggled to fit in at first, being a freshman, the only freshman who is a part of the mathletes, but recently it’s been going better. The end of this school year is slowly nearing anyway, only a month or two left and then they’ll have their finals. She can’t wait for next year, to be a sophomore and to share a room with Maggie without Lucy and Kara. But first they’ll have their sweet summer vacation and she’s already been making some plans.

“Okay, this is the first equation,” James says when he writes it down with chalk.

Kara rings the bell before any of the other mathletes can even move. She’s having a good time being a part of the mathletes, though next year she might do something else instead.

Alex smiles at the way her sister tries to look apologetic for hardly giving anyone else a chance to answer something. She wonders if she had been wrong in the beginning of the school year when she passed up joining the soccer team. To be honest, the workout could be helpful to stay in shape and everything, especially since Astra has been training her.

Lucy keeps her eyes on James, which helps her not to doze off during the boring math questions. Maybe she can convince him to tutor her as an excuse to spend more time with him. Given she sucks at math it’s not even a lie that she can use a tutor, though two of her roommates are members of the mathletes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, can I get answers now?” Lena asks while she enters Astra’s place. She’s been waiting quite a while ever since she organized that party.

“Yes,” Astra answers, closing the door. “The blue gems are not mere jewelry, they are meant to protect Kryptonians from kryptonite,” she explains. “Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite.”

“I remember,” Lena replies, saddened for Astra. “You told me kryptonite was what killed your husband, Non,” she recalls, from months ago.

“Precisely,” Astra confirms as she sits down on her couch.

“Now I see why Alex insisted Kara should wear that bracelet,” Lena says, sitting down next to Astra. “So I take it Alex knows about that bit too, but Kara does not?”

“You are correct,” Astra answers, surprised how quickly Lena puts the pieces together. “Alexandra knows because she has been working with me, mostly doing research,” she explains.

“That’s the part I don’t understand,” Lena replies, frowning. “Why is Kara’s sister working with you?” she asks, noting how Astra cringes for a fraction of a second.

“Alexandra is an anomaly who has more than one soulmate,” Astra answers, believing it is easier to explain starting with that. “You cannot tell Kara this,” she insists.

“Oh god,” Lena gasps as everything clicks further into place. “You’re one of Alex’s soulmates.”

“Yes, and after what happened with electricity girl she accidentally kissed me,” Astra explains.

“Okay that’s… different,” Lena says, trying not to think of how Alex is Kara’s sister and how Astra is Kara’s aunt. “So you and Alex are working together behind Kara’s back because you don’t want to explain to her why you two are working together in the first place.”

“My niece might be upset if she were to know the truth,” Astra says softly, worried of how Kara might react. “I missed six years of her life, I cannot lose her again.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to keep this all a secret from Kara,” Lena sighs. “You can’t keep building on this secret because when the truth spills, it can get messy. Being Alex’s soulmate wasn’t your choice and neither was it Alex’s, but keeping it from Kara is.”

“I have been training Alex and Maggie for hand to hand combat,” Astra confesses. “And as of recently, Lucy as well,” she adds.

“Combat?” Lena asks, shocked. “Why would you do that?”

“Alexandra asked me to,” Astra answers.

“Clearly you couldn’t say no,” Lena replies, shaking her head. “I don’t think Kara is going to like that.”

“You have proven my point why I choose not to tell my niece,” Astra restates.

“I still stand by my point that you should tell her,” Lena advises, hoping Astra won’t blindly ignore this. “You should tell Kara before this all blows up in your face, before she finds out otherwise and gets terribly upset is what I mean.”

“I shall consider this,” Astra replies, needing some time to think.

“Okay, that’s a start,” Lena says, pleased that Astra will think about it. “How do you feel about Alex being your soulmate? Is she your only soulmate or are you an anomaly too?”

“It is near impossible to put in words how I feel about Alexandra being my soulmate,” Astra answers, unsure how to phrase it all. “I care for her and she is a part of my family, though I will never approach her romantically or sexually. I am not an anomaly, no.”

“Hmm, so Alex is your only soulmate,” Lena realizes, finding that quite sad for Astra. “Are you holding back because Kara is her sister?”

“Maggie is her mate,” Astra explains calmly.

“I know Alex is taken by Maggie,” Lena replies, aware of that. “But I’m not convinced Maggie is the reason you decided not to be with Alex.”

“The reason is irrelevant,” Astra states, keeping her anger at bay. “I shall never be with Alexandra in such way, and I have made peace with that.”

“You usually say something is irrelevant when it’s causing you pain,” Lena points out. “You’ve made peace with it and you’ve made a choice, but that doesn’t mean you’re not hurt by it and you don’t have to pretend it doesn’t hurt, not with me,” she says softly, placing her hand on Astra’s leg. “I know you’re trying to be strong and well, you are strong, but you’re holding a lot of pain inside. Pretending that pain isn’t there doesn’t mean it’s not there. It doesn’t make your pain vanish.”

“I can manage my pain,” Astra replies. General Astra does not cry, no, not her.

“You held me once when I was breaking on the inside,” Lena remembers vividly. “It’s okay to let someone hold you for a change. You don’t have to be everyone’s rock.”

“Rock?” Astra asks, tilting her head questioningly.

“It’s an expression,” Lena answers, sometimes forgetting Astra doesn’t understand everything immediately. “I called you a rock because you’re someone people can confide in, open up to, and rely on. You support people when they fall, as you’ve done for me, for one. You don’t always need to be that person. It’s okay to let someone be that person for you for a change. If that’s me, I’ll be happy to be that person for you and if it’s not, I’ll understand and hope someone else can be that person for you.”

“Lena,” Astra says with a serious tone, taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. “If you are to court my niece, know that you have my blessing,” she says with a genuine smile. “Alura would have loved to meet you if she could have, Rao bless her soul and keep her in the light.”

“If you ever want to talk, you’ll know where to find me,” Lena offers sincerely. It’s not that she’d try to convince Astra to go pursue Alex, no of course not. She knows Alex is happy with Maggie, which is good. Hopefully Astra can be happy with someone as well because she deserves that.

“Mama, I am hungry,” Lyra whines as she flies down the stairs.

Astra shakes her head at her daughter, who flies around at times, even though she often told her not to. “I will give you food soon, my little darling,” she promises.

“Hi, pretty lady,” Lyra says to Lena, landing onto her lap.

Lena smiles at the little girl. “Hello, Lyra,” she replies sweetly. “You can call me Lena.”

“When will Kara visit?” Lyra asks her mother.

“Your cousin will visit soon,” Astra answers.

“Is Lena my cousin too?” Lyra asks, hugging Lena.

“Lena is family, yes,” Astra confirms.

“Hmm,” Lena hums, smiling softly. “You’re saying because I’m dating your niece I’m your niece now too?” she asks Astra.

There’s a pause.

“I suppose,” Astra answers hesitantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara frowns when she wakes up to find her roommates doing pushups, dressed in shorts and tank tops. “Good morning,” she mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Morning,” Alex replies briefly. She places her left hand on her back, groaning as she continues her pushups with one arm.

“Damn,” Maggie whispers, watching Alex and in that exact moment she loses her cool and falls down on her face.

“Maggie,” Alex gasps, stopping to crouch down next to her girlfriend. “Are you okay? Baby, are you hurt?”

Maggie finds it sweet how when she seems hurt, Alex calls her baby. Her girlfriend is simply too precious. “Yeah,” she replies, “I’m fine.”

“Noob,” Lucy laughs, amused. “You were gawking at Alex and you totally fell on your face.”

“Hey, cut me some slack,” Maggie replies, grinning. “She’s wearing a tank top and her abs do things to me,” she says in her defense. Ever since Alex has been developing abs, it’s hard to keep her eyes off of her, as if it wasn’t difficult already.

“I’ll admit she’s hot,” Lucy agrees as she lies down on her back to begin her sit-ups.

“You’re dating James,” Alex comments truthfully. “Stop drooling over my body.”

“Not just yours I’m drooling over,” Lucy teases. “If I could choose I’d pick Kara.”

“What?” Kara asks, shocked. “Why me?”

“You’re Supergirl,” Lucy answers as if it should be obvious. “I wonder about the things you can do with your tongue and your fingers,” she explains hungrily. “But since we’re best friends, I’d say I’d definitely prefer Astra.”

“Eww, Luce,” Kara groans. “That’s my aunt you’re talking about.”

“Still doesn’t make her my family though,” Lucy points out.

“Why are you all working out anyway?” Kara asks, changing the topic.

“You know I’m interested in the military,” Lucy answers dryly. “I’d like to be in shape.”

“I want to be a cop,” Maggie shrugs. “And I play soccer, so this shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Kara reasons. “Alex?”

“You really need to ask me?” Alex replies, smiling as she shakes her head. “You know I’m competitive, I’m not going to let these two kick my ass,” she says, hiding her other motive.

“Hmm, okay,” Kara replies, getting down on the floor as well.

“Now we’ll never manage to kick your ass,” Lucy says to Kara, trying to nudge her to get her to fall over, but her friend doesn’t even budge in the slightest. “It’s like trying to push a wall.”

Kara smiles and starts doing pushups, purely to join them because it’s fun. “Maybe we could run laps outside on the soccer field after this,” she suggests.

“Yeah, I’m game,” Maggie replies, feeling up for that.

“Then I guess I’ll run too,” Alex says, getting down to continue her workout.

“Wouldn’t want to say no to that,” Lucy agrees. “Last one to finish pays dinner tonight,” she suggests.

“I hope you have enough money on you to feed Kara,” Maggie comments teasingly.

“You’d wish I’d lose,” Lucy laughs, feeling like she can definitely get second since Kara will be first anyway. “Tell you what, if I lose from you, I’ll stay out of our room for a week,” she suggests, winking at Maggie who’d love to have some privacy with Alex she bets, and Kara mostly sleeps over at Lena’s anyway.

“Sounds interesting,” Maggie replies, very tempted to accept. “And if I lose from you?” she asks curiously, needing to hear the flipside of the coin before accepting.

“If you lose from me you’ll let me borrow your motorcycle for a week,” Lucy suggests. “So, do you accept? If you win you’ll have our room just for you and Alex for a week,” she says, wanting to convince Maggie because she wants to run faster than her so she can have her motorcycle for a week.

Maggie is not pleased about letting someone borrow her motorcycle, especially if it’s for a week, but she doesn’t plan to lose. They’ve never ran together, other than the pathetic jogs during soccer training, so she’s not sure how fast Lucy can run, but she does know she’s a fast runner. She knows Lucy is interested in the military, though she already played soccer back in high school and maybe Lucy is underestimating her, which will give her an extra edge.

Lucy smirks when Maggie shakes her outstretched hand, sealing their deal. “Your motorcycle’s gonna be mine for a week,” she says confidently.

“We’ll see about that,” Maggie replies, disagreeing.

“My mudmonster is going to smoke your ass,” Alex says to Lucy, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist to kiss her.

Kara feels chipper as she puts on shorts and a loose fitting shirt before following Alex, Maggie and Lucy outside to the soccer field so they can run a lap to see who wins and who ends up last. She knows she’ll win, even though she’ll try to hold back a bit.

Lucy draws a line in the sand with her foot. “The first one to cross this line after running a lap wins,” she explains. “The last one will be a sore loser.”

“You mean you’ll be sore when you end up last,” Maggie says teasingly.

“I’m so going to run faster than you,” Lucy replies. “And I’ll definitely run faster than Alex.”

“Like hell you will,” Alex grumbles. “I’ll show you,” she says, determined to make Lucy eat grass.

“Oh Rao, can we run now or what?” Kara asks impatiently. “The three of you would keep talking like that all day long,” she says, tired of their very competitive natures.

“Funny you’d say that,” Lucy replies, chuckling. “Usually you’re the one who can hardly shut up.”

“Hey, that’s not nice,” Kara pouts.

“Okay, on the count of three?” Lucy asks, watching how her friends nod. “One… Two… Three!”

Kara speeds off, having to mind herself to reel her speed in a bit in case someone else would be looking.

Maggie starts out slow, watching Lucy smirk as her friend passes her, but she slowly picks her speed up. The trick is to start slow and then to give it all she has when she’s nearing the end of the lap. If she’d give this all she has right away she would end up burning herself out fast.

Alex balls her fists and roars, actually _roars_ , as she runs past Lucy.

Maggie finds it so cute that it makes her smile. “That’s my firecracker!” she shouts proudly.

“You better catch up, Sawyer,” Alex calls out from over her shoulder. “I swear if you lose from Luce I’m so not sleeping with you for a month.”

“Oh shit,” Maggie mutters, running faster because she doesn’t want that to happen.

“Too much information, you guys!” Kara shouts, wishing she wouldn’t hear everything so well.

Alex finishes second, about ten seconds after Kara finished. Her lungs are on fire and her legs are too, but it was so worth it.

Maggie finishes as a close third, toppling over and falling down on top of Alex. “Guess what,” she says, heaving as she tries to catch her breath. “Our room is ours for a week now.”

“Fuck this fucking fuck,” Lucy curses when she finishes last, falling down onto her knees. “I really thought I’d beat you,” she says to Maggie. “And Alex… I can’t even…”

“Tough luck, Luce,” Maggie replies, her cheeks hot and flushed from running. “Looks like you’ll be sleeping somewhere else for a week,” she says, having no idea where Lucy plans to sleep.

“Dammit,” Lucy mumbles. “I really need to step up my game.”

“I wonder where she’s going to sleep for a week,” Alex whispers to Maggie. She kind of feels sorry Lucy lost because she’ll be kicked out of their room for a week, though the idea of having the room for her and her girlfriend makes her feel better.

“Hmm yeah,” Maggie whispers, wondering the same. It can’t be James because he has a bunch of roommates himself and Lucy only just began to date him.

“I’m going to go see Lena,” Kara says, smiling as she can’t wait to see her. “Try not to fight each other while I’m gone.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Um, hey,” Lucy says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m here because I can’t sleep in my room for a week because I lost a challenge,” she explains. “Would you mind if I sleep here for a week?”

“You really are the strangest human I ever met,” Astra replies, almost smiling at the ludicrously of it. “Which challenge did you lose?” she asks, humored.

“I challenged Maggie that I could run around the soccer field faster than she would be able to,” Lucy answers. “If she won, I said I’d stay out of the room for a week and well, she won.”

“You underestimated your opponent,” Astra realizes. “Confidence is positive. Too much confidence is what brought you down.”

“Yeah thanks, sensei, I got that much,” Lucy replies, sighing. “Can I stay here for a week then? I’ll watch Lyra after my classes and such if you want, and I’ll buy my own food.”

“Should I say yes?” Astra asks with a serious tone. “I believe we are not family,” she points out, lightly teasing Lucy.

“Ah, Star, Star, Star,” Lucy says softly. She takes Astra’s hand in hers, kissing her knuckles. “Please say yes?” she asks huskily, looking into Astra’s eyes.

“A soldier does not beg,” Astra replies sharply, pulling her hand away. “You call me Star, why?”

“It’s my nickname for you,” Lucy answers. “It’s what I do with my friends, so, you’re Star,” she explains, her smile not faltering. “You call Alex Alexandra plenty of times or brave one.”

“That is not the same,” Astra deflects. “Alexandra is her name and she is a brave one. My name is not Star.”

“I guess if you’ll say no I’ll just sleep on the street for a week,” Lucy sighs, though she’d go ask someone else instead.

“It would teach you a lesson not to place a challenge you would end up losing,” Astra comments dryly. She steps aside to reluctantly let Lucy in, but only because the girl is friends with her niece.

“You really are too kind to keep rubbing it in,” Lucy replies, grinning as she plops down on Astra’s couch. “Lyra, come here sweetie,” she says, looking around to see where the little girl is.

Lyra flies down the stairs, stopping at Lucy’s feet. “Hi,” she says, looking up.

Lucy leans forward to lift Lyra up. “Do you want to watch movies with me or something?” she asks, making herself comfortable with a blanket that she drapes over the both of them. “I can cook for you both tonight,” she offers Astra. “I’ll make quesadillas.”

“If you burn my kitchen down I will melt your face off,” Astra warns.

“That’s not the kind of hot and bothered I enjoy,” Lucy comments, grinning as her words fly right over Astra’s head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Kara says happily when Lena opens the door. “Are you ready to let me take you out on a date?” she asks sweetly.

“Yes, definitely,” Lena answers. She smiles as she steps outside and closes her door, leaning in to kiss Kara. “Is that a picnic basket?”

Kara had tried to hide it behind her back, but she wasn’t doing such a good job at it. “Yeah, it is,” she confirms. “I hope you won’t mind going on a picnic with me,” she says, unsure if Lena will like it. “I made the sandwiches and everything.”

“You’re incredibly sweet,” Lena whispers, kissing Kara’s jaw until she reaches her lips.

Kara smiles as she takes Lena’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “The sun is shining today, so it’s perfect for our picnic at the park,” she says, relieved that it’s not raining. There’s a blanket in the picnic basket so they can sit on it at the park.

Lena’s eyes are drawn automatically to Kara, who is wearing skinny jeans and a white halter top which reveals some skin from her much defined muscles on her stomach. She’s happy that she dropped her doubts so they can be together, otherwise she would have continued to be miserable and miss being with her soulmate.

“Do you like what you see?” Kara asks softly, noticing how Lena can’t keep her eyes off of her.

“Shush,” Lena hushes, holding Kara’s hand tighter. “Your body is very appealing,” she whispers as they walk towards the park together.

“You must have had a lot of willpower when you kept your distance during the first few months,” Kara says, sharing her thoughts aloud.

“It wasn’t exactly willpower,” Lena replies, not seeing it the same way. “I struggled with it more than you’d think and it was torture,” she confesses. “Everyone has certain morals and not getting involved with a student was one of mine, but everything about you pulled me in.”

“It’s understandable to have morals,” Kara says thoughtfully. “The thing is that time can change people somewhat and you’re always allowed to change your mind. Your morals today don’t have to be your morals tomorrow.”

“Personally I tend to stick to my morals, regardless of the time that passes,” Lena points out, although this time she did divert somewhat from her morals. “I was thinking too much about what could go wrong if the two us would get involved rather than thinking about how right it could go or trying to make it go right,” she reveals truthfully. “If it would go wrong, it could get inconvenient with me being your professor; though since I found out you’re my soulmate my worries are not that big anymore.”

“I appreciate it that you’re being honest with me about this,” Kara replies sincerely. “I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to share these things with me.”

“Like I said in the past, everything with you feels easier,” Lena says, repeating herself. “I do feel comfortable around you, relaxed.”

“You seemed rather tense before we were together though,” Kara comments with a smile. She remembers how Lena’s heart used to beat faster and such, because she made her nervous.

“Can you blame me?” Lena asks in response, chuckling lightly. “I was trying to keep my hands off of you back then and you weren’t helping.”

“I’d say I’m sorry if I was, but I’m not,” Kara replies shamelessly. “I wanted to be close to you because I felt a natural pull,” she explains.

“Do you want me to carry the picnic basket for a while?” Lena asks sweetly, holding her free hand out to offer carrying it. “I know it’s not heavy for you at all, but perhaps you’d like to switch while we walk the last piece.”

“No, it is okay,” Kara answers, shaking her head. “I got it.”

“I hope you won’t always carry everything for me,” Lena replies, smiling softly. It’s said lightly, though she does hope Kara wouldn’t go and carry everything all the time.

“I would have no problem with doing that,” Kara says earnestly. “Unless uh… you do of course,” she adds quickly, noticing Lena might be serious.

“We can take turns,” Lena suggests. “I’ll carry the picnic basket when we return.”

“Sure because that’s when it’ll be empty and weigh less,” Kara comments teasingly.

“Yes, I put a lot of thought into it,” Lena replies, bumping her hip against Kara’s. “When you’re with me and there’s food involved, I know nothing will be left.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans, smiling as Lena smiles too. “That’s just… true, but I have a fast metabolism, I need to eat a lot,” she says, walking a bit faster because she’s hungry. “No worries though, I’ll save room for dessert,” she adds, winking at her girlfriend.

Lena’s jaw drops as she tries to walk faster to keep up with Kara, slightly shocked by what her girlfriend insinuated, though she likes it.

“We could sit over there,” Kara suggests while she points ahead of them to an open grassy area at the park.

“Okay,” Lena agrees, following Kara towards the spot.

Kara puts the picnic basket down and takes a blanket out of it, putting it down so they can sit on it. “Here you go, milady,” she says sweetly, holding Lena’s hand to help her sit down slowly.

“Such manners,” Lena replies, impressed and endeared.

“I hope you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Kara says while she begins to empty the picnic basket. “It’s one of the first things I tried when I arrived here seven years ago and I loved it instantly,” she gushes, excited to share this delicious food with Lena. “There are also other sandwiches in case you don’t like it or if you prefer something else.”

“Anything will do,” Lena says, accepting the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Kara is handing her. “I’m not a picky eater, when I was younger I was taught to eat what I was given,” she explains, recalling her memories from her years with the Luthors. “I wasn’t allowed to leave the table until my plate was empty. My parents were strict. It was mostly healthy food and nothing sweet. Getting a dessert was a rare occasion.”

“It must have been difficult to live with such strict parents,” Kara replies unsure. Her parents, back on Krypton, were gentler than that. If she didn’t like something, they would still encourage her to try it, but after that they would offer her something else to eat. “You rarely got dessert?” she asks, surprised.

“My mother said sweets would rot my teeth,” Lena answers bitterly. “Mostly when I did get a dessert it was because my brother would secretly give it to me. At first, Lex was good to me. We weren’t as close as you are with Alex, but he was a good bigger brother for me, in my eyes at least,” she says sadly, missing how good Lex used to be.

Kara puts her sandwich down to hug Lena, to hold her. “I’m sorry you had to witness him changing like that,” she says quietly, unable to imagine what that must have been like.

“I don’t know what happened to him, it’s like he flipped a switch and went dark,” Lena says, still struggling to accept the past. “It hurt when I heard he had committed genocide, killed so many innocent people, purely because he carried hatred.”

“Lena, no matter what you would have done or said, you couldn’t have changed him,” Kara replies gently, rubbing Lena’s back. “Don’t blame yourself for this,” she says, feeling like her girlfriend partly blames herself.

“I wish it wouldn’t have been that way,” Lena sighs. “Sometimes you think you know someone and then it turns out that you don’t,” she says, disappointed that she didn’t know sooner which bad things Lex was capable of. “Then you have to accept that the reality you believed in isn’t real and you are forced to face the actual reality.”

“Being let down by those you hold dearest is painful,” Kara says, understanding that feeling all too well. “I hope you never have to go through such pain ever again. You’ll always have a place in my family for as long as you want it.”

“You sure have an interesting family,” Lena replies, finding herself smiling.

“My family is a bit of an unusual bunch,” Kara says knowingly, happy to see Lena smile.

“That’s what makes them perfect, Kara,” Lena points out, loving how Kara’s family is not ordinary. “You must be hungry,” she says, hearing her girlfriend’s stomach growl.

Kara opens her mouth when Lena holds a peanut butter and jelly up to her lips. “We can share,” she husks, leaning closer.

“Mhm, we can,” Lena whispers, leaning in as well. She closes the small gap between them, kissing Kara, having a taste of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Kara brings one hand up to cup Lena’s neck and rests her other hand on her girlfriend’s elbow, deepening their kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex turns the water from the shower on and turns to look at Maggie, her thoughts going places of things she can do with and to her girlfriend. Her eyes rake up and down Maggie’s body, hardly able to wait to see her naked.

“I swear if the water is cold I’m going to pull you under it with me,” Maggie says when Alex’s eyes twinkle mischievously with a matching grin on her face.

“It’s nice and warm,” Alex replies, holding her hand under the stream of water to prove her point. “Though I do hope you’ll pull me under it with you,” she says seductively.

Maggie grasps the hem of her tank top, lifting it above her head to discard it. “I can always go for another workout,” she replies, taking a step closer towards Alex and the shower.

“I’ve got plenty of energy left, Sawyer,” Alex says, beckoning Maggie by making a come here signal with her index finger.

Maggie takes another step towards Alex, but as she does so, her girlfriend takes one step into the shower. She smirks and steps closer, interested to see Alex backing up in the shower.

The water soaks through Alex’s tank top, making it stick to her skin. She can hear Maggie gasp and then her girlfriend’s hands are all over her as she joins her in the shower. Her back hits the wall while Maggie kisses her.

“You’re so hot,” Maggie whispers, kissing Alex’s neck.

“I have always wanted to have shower sex,” Alex confesses, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Fuck,” Maggie moans. She fists Alex’s wet tank top and works on taking it off before digging her fingertips under the waistband of her girlfriend’s shorts.

Alex arches her back while throwing her head back as more water washes over her while Maggie pulls her shorts down and kneels in front of her.

Maggie gently helps Alex out of her shorts, one foot at a time and does the same with her underwear. She swings one of her girlfriend’s legs over her shoulder while she is down on her knees.

Alex turns the shower knob a bit so Maggie will be able to breathe properly. The stream of the water now mostly hits her girlfriend’s back, while she is pressed against the cold wall, but that’s fine because Maggie’s warm mouth is between her legs.

Maggie’s tongue laps hungrily at Alex’s center, lightly teasing her clit while she uses her fingers to spread her girlfriend’s lips, allowing herself better access to Alex’s clit. She sucks on the sensitive nub, gently grazing her teeth over it ever so softly. Her tongue thrusts deeply inside her girlfriend, tasting her arousal.

Alex twists her hands in the shower curtain, looking for something to steady herself while Maggie is close to making her come undone. “Maggie,” she moans when her girlfriend’s tongue teases her clit just right. She pulls at the shower curtain, accidentally ripping a piece of it.

Maggie grabs Alex’s hands and places them on her shoulders to let her girlfriend know that she can use her to steady herself if necessary.

Alex has to bend over a bit, considering Maggie is down on her knees. She bends carefully through her knee from the leg that isn’t swung over her girlfriend’s shoulder to lower herself a bit so she can hold on to Maggie better.

Maggie moans while she’s tongue deep inside of Alex when she feels nails digging into her skin, right below her shoulders. She can sense her girlfriend is close due to the strong grip and the way she feels her walls clench around her tongue.

“Argh, Maggie,” Alex moans, scratching her nails over her shoulders. “Please, I’m so close,” she begs, needing more.

Maggie pulls back, only to replace her tongue with two fingers so she can give Alex’s clit full attention from her tongue. She curls her fingers inside her girlfriend, trying to hit that one spot that will trigger Alex’s orgasm.

“Maggie!” Alex moans loudly. “Yes, yes! Keep doing that!” she shouts at the top of her lungs.

Maggie grins, silently thanking her girlfriend for letting the students in the rooms next to theirs knowing that they’re together. Most times Alex is quiet during sex, aside from the occasional moan, but she certainly doesn’t mind her girlfriend being this loud. If anything, it’s a huge compliment.

Alex gasps and shuts her eyes when her orgasm washes over her, causing her to hold on to Maggie even tighter, tightly enough to bruise her.

Maggie moans as she licks her lips and licks her fingers clean next. “You drank pineapple juice,” she says knowingly, tasting it.

“I did,” Alex confirms naughtily while she pulls Maggie up so she can kiss her. She turns around, pressing her girlfriend with her back against the cold tiles instead.

Maggie hisses at the cold touch on her back, but her hiss is swallowed by Alex’s mouth as they kiss. Each time her girlfriend eats or drinks something sweet or fruity, she tastes different, more exquisite. She bites Alex’s bottom lip, hard, drawing the smallest amount of blood.

Alex retaliates by nipping at Maggie’s exposed neck, intending to leave a mark. “You’re mine, Sawyer,” she says with a strong tone in her voice.

“Mhm, my firecracker,” Maggie hums happily. “I see you tried to redecorate,” she says teasingly, referring to the shower curtain which is partly ripped.

Alex’s eyes darken as she looks at Maggie. “After I’m done with you we won’t even have a shower curtain anymore,” she promises, smirking evilly when she hears her girlfriend gulp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Breaking news; Maxwell Lord has disappeared. Body found floating around in space. List of suspects keeps growing as people have gathered outside of Lord Technologies to celebrate his death.”_

Lucy’s jaw drops, the remote slipping out of her hand. “Umm, Star,” she says, closing her mouth. “Where exactly did you go today when you said you had something important to take care of?” she asks curiously and accusingly.

“That is not your concern, human,” Astra replies, stubborn to call Lucy by her name while she is being called Star.

“I fucking knew it,” Lucy says, grinning amusingly. “You totally flung Maxwell Lord into space didn’t you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good times.


	30. Chapter 30

Kara grumbles as she barges through her aunt’s door, slightly thrown off by the smell of food and by spotting Lucy in the kitchen. “Explain,” she says sternly as she turns the television on where news reporters are still talking about Maxwell Lord.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Lucy asks, smiling widely. “Man, I wish I had seen it,” she says, knowing she’d have enjoyed watching Astra fling Maxwell into space.

Kara sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, waiting to hear why her aunt seemed to have decided to fling Maxwell Lord into space. “I know Kal-El didn’t do this and neither did I,” she says to Astra. “So it must have been you unless someone else decided to fling him into space, even though you did spill a drink on him at Lena’s party.”

“Yes, it was me,” Astra confirms truthfully. “The pathetic drone which attacked us when we fought enemies together came from him,” she explains, aware that she has to tell everything now. “Alexandra found out he made it.”

“My sister?” Kara asks, confused. “What does Alex have to do with this?”

“You might want to sit down,” Lucy suggests, able to tell what’s coming.

“I want to know what’s going on right now,” Kara demands.

“I’m making quesadillas,” Lucy replies teasingly, but she can see Kara is not laughing at all. “Okay, bad timing,” she says, holding her hands up in defeat. “I’ll just continue in the kitchen with Lyra while you two talk.”

“Alexandra has been helping me with studies,” Astra reveals. “I have a vault somewhere and we studied green kryptonite together. The bracelet your sister has given you contains special blue gems which keep you safe from kryptonite. The ring I gave you does the same.”

“Okay…,” Kara replies hesitantly, wondering why her aunt didn’t tell her sooner. “You and Alex could have told me the purpose of the bracelet and the ring,” she says, not understanding their secrecy. “Wait… why is my sister helping you with all of that?”

“Alexandra is an anomaly,” Astra answers. “She is my soulmate, though I do not intend on being with her.”

“Alex is what?” Kara asks, her eyes wide in shock. “But she’s my sister and you’re my aunt,” she says, struggling to accept this. It’s a relief that Astra isn’t going to act on it, especially because Alex is happy with Maggie.

“I am aware,” Astra replies, restating her point that she will not act on it. “There is more,” she confesses. “I have been training Alexandra upon her request in hand to hand combat, mostly when I use kryptonite to weaken myself to equal our strength. Aside from her I have also been training Maggie and Lucy.”

“Oh Rao!” Kara says, not believing what she’s hearing. “So that’s why the three of them have been working out, doing pushups, sit-ups and running laps. Why are you training them for that? They could get hurt.”

“You know I have an interest in the military, Kar,” Lucy comments from the kitchen.

“Stay out of this, Luce,” Kara says angrily. “I am not talking to you right now.”

“Yeesh,” Lucy replies, muttering. “Someone is grumpy today.”

“I am teaching them to defend themselves,” Astra says to Kara. “At first I had my doubts, but they are passionate and driven. They fight well and will make decent soldiers someday.”

“They’re not soldiers, Astra,” Kara seethes frustratingly. “I know Lucy wants to join the military someday, but that doesn’t mean you have to be training her. And I know Maggie wants to be a cop and be a detective, but that also doesn’t mean you have to train her,” she says through gritted teeth. “As for Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah are not going to be happy.”

“Alexandra, Lucy and Maggie have made their choice,” Astra replies calmly. “You cannot stop them, exactly as they could not stop you from becoming Supergirl.”

“But that’s different, I’m bulletproof and they’re not,” Kara sighs, very disappointed they’ve all been doing this without her knowledge. “And about that drone,” she backtracks. “Did you seriously fling Maxwell Lord into space because of that? If he’s the guilty one, he should have gone to jail.”

“I visited him first, as Nightshade,” Astra says defensively.

“You flung him into space,” Kara repeats herself. “Why did you do that?”

“He received what he deserved, little one,” Astra says softly.

“What in Rao’s name is Luce doing here anyway?” Kara asks, returning to that point.

“She lost a challenge,” Astra remembers from what Lucy told her.

“I have to go and think,” Kara sighs, having an overload of information. “I’m not happy about all of this. No more flinging people into space,” she says sternly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go yell at Alex.”

“No,” Astra whispers while wrapping her hand around her niece’s wrist. “Do not yell at Alexandra. Work your anger out before seeing her, you do not wish to hurt your sister.”

Kara twists her wrist free and tries to push her aunt aside, but she’s quickly thrown onto her back by Astra. “I would never hurt Alex,” she grumbles, trying to get up.

“Anger can be blinding,” Astra says thoughtfully. “I was the one who did not say no. This is no fault of your sister.”

“Is this how you’re proving you’ve changed?” Kara asks, still angry. “I thought you were good, you’ve fought enemies at my side and now you threw a man into space, and yes, what he did with that drone was bad, but that’s why jail exists. We shouldn’t get to choose who lives and dies. Death should be the last resort when there is no other option left and I highly doubt that was the case.”

Lucy sighs as she walks in, crouching down next to Kara who is still on her back. “Babe, you need to breathe and relax,” she says softly. “Jail was never going to be an option for him. He’d have bought himself free in no time. Maybe your aunt reacted a bit too harsh, but you’re too soft sometimes.”

“I’m going to fly around for a while,” Kara says, relieved that her aunt is finally letting her get up. “I need some fresh air.”

Astra follows her niece from a short distance, only to make sure Kara is okay. Darts fly in their direction, breaking off against their skin. Again with the darts, but she can’t spot where they come from. Maxwell Lord is dead and there is no drone this time that’s shooting at them.

Kara frowns and glances around, trying to see who shot those darts with that green liquid in them, but she doesn’t notice anything strange.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sits on her couch and waits patiently for Kara to be done rambling and to stop pacing around. It’s good that Astra finally confessed the truth, although it’s unfortunate that Maxwell Lord was flung into space. Not that she cared about him, but she does side with her girlfriend that he should have been placed into jail instead of in space.

“I’m definitely going to talk to my sister about all of this eventually,” Kara sighs as she plops down on Lena’s couch. “Right now I guess I just need to cool down a bit and think about what I will say.”

“I know that you worry about your sister,” Lena replies, letting Kara nuzzle against her. “Though at the same time Alex is an adult who can make her own choices,” she adds, viewing the other side. “Combat training may sound heavy, but it seems better than having them be defenseless.”

“I guess you have a point, but I don’t want them to go do something dangerous,” Kara says, thinking it over. “It’s too much of a risk if they would go out on the street to fight crime or something.”

“Try not to overthink it yet, okay?” Lena asks softly. “It won’t help if you start picturing the worst case scenarios.”

“You’re right,” Kara sighs, knowing that what Lena said is true. “Do you want to watch a movie together?”

“I would love to,” Lena answers. She cups Kara’s cheeks to kiss her, smiling into their kiss. “I can make some popcorn,” she suggests.

“Yes and I’ll choose a movie,” Kara replies eagerly.

“Of course,” Lena chuckles, since most of the times Kara selects a movie. “Do you know which one you would like to watch?” she asks while she walks towards her kitchen for their popcorn.

“Hmm,” Kara hums as she grabs the remote to check what’s available. “We could watch Room In Rome,” she answers, waiting to hear if Lena agrees or not.

“Do you happen to have a list with lesbian movies where you just one by one watch them?” Lena asks teasingly, amused to hear how Kara always seems to pick a lesbian movie, not that she minds.

“Ummm… no,” Kara answers nervously. “Maybe?”

“You are such a dork,” Lena replies lovingly. “A dork I love a lot.”

“I hope you love me enough to give me an extra big bowl of popcorn,” Kara muses. “I love you too, Lena.”

“I suppose I can’t say no to you,” Lena says, sighing softly as she makes extra popcorn. She’s such a sucker for Kara’s sweet voice and her pout and her eyes and the way she bats her eyelashes and her smile and – okay, she’s just a sucker in general when it comes to her soulmate.

“You’re a fast learner,” Kara replies, ducking when Lena throws something at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie teasingly dangles her keys in front of Alex’s nose, pulling them away just as her girlfriend was about to grab them. “It’s technically my turn,” she says, about to mount her motorcycle. “I’ve let you drive last time.”

“Ugh fine,” Alex replies, giving in. “Can I at least drive when we return?” she asks sweetly, kissing Maggie’s cheek.

“Yes, you can,” Maggie answers, smiling because she knows how much Alex enjoys it.

“It’s weird that Luce is staying at Astra’s place,” Alex says as she gets on Maggie’s motorcycle. “I thought she’d crash at a student’s place.”

“Well we knew she wasn’t going to go to James’ room,” Maggie replies, turning her key. “He shares his room with three other guys. It’s not like she had that many options and she probably didn’t pick Lena because Kara often stays there.”

“I’m slightly surprised Astra said yes to her,” Alex says, sharing her thoughts. She’d been really surprised to hear about it and even more surprised that Astra didn’t slam the door shut.

“Yeah that was surprising,” Maggie agrees. “Maybe Luce secretly wants to get extra training,” she says, purely to taunt Alex because Lucy is kind of good at it.

“That won’t stop me from kicking her ass,” Alex replies with determination.

“Hold on, Danvers,” Maggie says right before starting her engine.

Alex wraps her arms securely around Maggie’s waist, leaning against her because she likes having her girlfriend close. It’s already getting dark out and it’ll probably be late when they return, but that’s fine considering they don’t have any classes tomorrow. It’s some random holiday that’s granting them a longer weekend.

Maggie rushes between the traffic to go to the saloon, which has become their go to place when they’re going out to have a drink and it’s also pretty much the only place that serves them drinks even though they’re not twenty-one.

When they arrive, Alex climbs off of Maggie’s motorcycle first. She stretches her legs while she waits for her girlfriend to park properly.

“I’ll pay all our drinks if you can last on that bull for three minutes,” Maggie says challengingly. “If you can’t, then you’ll pay all our drinks.”

“Two minutes and a half,” Alex tries, not wanting to lose.

“Two minutes and forty-five seconds,” Maggie offers, compromising because she loves Alex. “Take it or leave it, Danvers.”

“I’ll take it,” Alex accepts. “I will enjoy all the drinks I’ll have while you pay, Sawyer.”

“Good thing you can’t get drunk because you want to drive when we leave,” Maggie quips.

“Dammit,” Alex mutters while they enter the saloon.

Maggie orders two drinks while Alex climbs on top of the bull. She follows the time closely, watching how her girlfriend struggles around the two minutes mark, which is already quite impressive. After two minutes and forty-two seconds, Alex falls off of the bull.

“Ugh,” Alex groans, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead.

“Too bad, Danvers,” Maggie says teasingly. “Looks like you’ll be paying our drinks.”

“Oh come on, I almost had it,” Alex replies pleadingly. “I was so close.”

“Yeah you almost pulled it off,” Maggie agrees, amused as Alex grips her glass to drink. “What a shame you didn’t get those three last seconds.”

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex says, fisting Maggie’s shirt to kiss her.

“I’ll tell you what,” Maggie says, licking her lips as their kiss breaks. “Out of pity the first round is on me.”

“You suck,” Alex replies grumpily, pushing Maggie away.

“I love you too,” Maggie says sweetly, moving to sit down next to Alex. “Go easy on that drink, three seconds.”

“For fucks sakes,” Alex mutters, stealing Maggie’s glass from her. “You said the first round is on you, so I might as well make the most out of it.”

Maggie chuckles and orders another round, letting her hand rest on Alex’s thigh. She enjoys going places with her girlfriend, although she already looks forward to go back so they can spend some extra private time together.

When they leave the saloon together, they are surrounded by men and it doesn’t look good. Together they fight from what Astra has taught them, but it all goes fast and Alex is pulled inside a van.

Maggie is left in shock as they all leave as quickly as they had arrived. She jumps on her motorcycle to chase them, but ends up losing them. In a rush of panic, she speeds up more and nearly crashes against a car.

Maggie is out of breath as Lena opens her door, falling to her knees, gasping for air. “A-Alex,” she says, sucking in a deep breath. “Kara… please.”

“Oh Rao, Maggie,” Kara says, shocked as she helps Maggie up. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Maggie’s chest is heaving as a thousand words try to form in her head at once. “Someone took Alex,” she answers, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Too many of them, men dressed in black, with weapons.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She spins into her super suit and she’s about to fly off, but then she feels Maggie’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’m going with you,” Maggie insists, her grip on Kara tightening.

“Please be careful,” Lena pleads worriedly.

Kara wraps one arm around Maggie, even though she doesn’t favor taking her friend with her for this. She flies as quickly as she can, while being wary of Maggie, towards Astra’s place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex kicks her legs and swings her arms around wildly, hoping to take down whoever is holding her. There is a bag over her head, which makes everything dark, but she does feel hands on her arms, dragging her somewhere. A while later the people who were holding her let go and the bag is removed, causing her to blink her eyes due to the sudden light.

“Who are you?” Alex asks, growling angrily. “What do you want from me?” She grabs the first man she sees and throws him over her back, moving to kick a second.

“Alexandra Danvers.”

Alex’s head whips around at the sudden strong voice that booms through the strange room she’s in. “Who are you?” she asks, repeating her question while she holds her hands up in front of her, balled into fists, ready to fight.

“My name is Hank Henshaw,” J’onn answers. “I am the director of the DEO, the department of extra-normal operations,” he continues, taking a step closer towards her. “We are a governmental organization.”

“Some organization you have,” Alex huffs, keeping her hands ready to fight. “You’ll be disappointed, I’m just a human,” she says coldly, although she fears Hank might already know that. She fears it’s not really her they’re after and she fears this organization discovered too much.

“I know you are human,” Hank replies, signaling his men to stand down. “Our kryptonite darts have been futile for reasons I do not understand,” he explains.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex lies, having the confirmation that this organization knows. She knows why the kryptonite has been futile and she’s relieved it has been.

“You are lying,” Hank says knowingly. “And you know why kryptonite has been futile.”

Alex can only think of one logical explanation as to why Hank knows that she knows why kryptonite is futile. He must be reading her mind. _Hello, Hank, it is not nice to invade my privacy this way. Don’t you agree? Well, I have a special gift for you_. She smiles as the song Highway To Hell from AC/DC blurts loudly through her mind.

Hank cringes and commands his men to leave the room so he can be alone with Alex. “You’re here because I need Supergirl and Nightshade here,” he reveals. “I did not intend to bring you here, but given the kryptonite failed, I need you as bait.”

“Good luck with that,” Alex mutters, smirking as she wonders how this organization would stop two Kryptonians. “I won’t let you kill them.”

“I don’t plan to kill them,” Hank replies. “I want them to work for the DEO.”

“You have a very unusual way of offering them a job,” Alex comments dryly. “Do your people know that you’re an alien yourself?” she asks, smiling as Hank’s expressions harden. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I will offer you a deal,” Hank says, walking up to Alex until he’s right in front of her.

“The only deal I’ll accept is one where my family won’t get hurt,” Alex replies, pressing her index finger threateningly against Hank’s chest. “If you hurt as much as a hair on their head, I will kill you, mark my words.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Kara holds Maggie carefully while she flies over National City, right next to her aunt, listening to concentrate on hearing Alex’s voice. She can hear Maggie sniffling and she knows she’s worried, as is she.

“I hear Alexandra,” Astra says, picking up on Alex’s voice. “Follow me.”

Kara wraps Maggie up in her cape a bit to protect her better as she flies faster. Her aunt didn’t say a single word about Maggie going along with them and she assumes Astra knew they wouldn’t have been able to talk Maggie out of this.

Astra lands in the middle of nowhere, noticing a base. “Lead,” she growls, unable to use her x-ray vision to see through it.

“They aren’t amateurs,” Kara says, landing next to her aunt. “Stay behind us, Maggie,” she instructs, considering she can’t let Maggie get hurt.

“I will kill them if they hurt her,” Maggie says angrily as she stays behind Kara and Astra, who insist on shielding her.

“If they hurt her you’ll have to get in line,” Kara replies, because if they did hurt Alex, she will rage. She wouldn’t be quick to kill someone, though it’s different if someone were to harm her sister.

Astra knocks the two men out who had been standing guard outside. She forces the door, breaking through it. Her ears pick up on Alex’s voice again and this time she can also hear her heart beating.

Kara realizes none of the people in here seem to attempt attacking them, which is strange. Her body tenses when a man appears, holding a blade against Alex’s throat.

“Alex!” Maggie shouts. She glares angrily at the man with the blade. “You coward,” she hisses. “I demand a fair fight, you against me.”

“Maggie, wait,” Alex says. In her attempt to move, the blade nearly nicks her. “It’s not me they want, I’m bait.”

“You want Supergirl and me,” Astra says to the man, realizing that must be what they’re after, especially with Alex being bait. Even if she had known in advance that this would be some sort of trap, she would have still come here.

“Those kryptonite darts came from him,” Alex explains, seeing how their eyes widen before they narrow again. “They took me because the kryptonite didn’t work and he’s holding this blade against my throat to prevent you from attacking everyone in here without blinking.”

“Alex is right,” Hank confirms, still holding the blade in place. “My name is Hank Henshaw, I am the director of the DEO,” he says, introducing himself to them.

“Department of extra-normal operations,” Alex suffices. “It’s a governmental organization.”

“I do not wish to harm any of you,” Hank explains calmly.

“Says the one who is holding a blade against my girlfriend’s throat,” Maggie snaps frustratingly.

“I want Supergirl and Nightshade to work for the DEO,” Hank says earnestly.

“You took Alexandra against her will,” Astra replies, her calm demeanor gone as her eyes darken.

“Working for me will have benefits,” Hank points out. “You have a secret, Astra of Krypton.”

“You spied on us,” Kara gasps.

“I did,” Hank confirms.

Astra whispers very quietly in Kara’s ear.

Kara grabs the nearest man, holding her hand around his throat without squeezing.

At the same time Astra has sped up to Hank and knocked the blade out of his hand while wrapping her free arm around Alex, drawing her away from him. She was already angry of how they had Alex and how Hank kept a blade against her throat, but now that he said she has a secret, she is even angrier. Hank must have without a doubt referred to her daughter.

“Everyone, stop,” Alex commands. “Hank and I made a deal,” she says, sighing. “I believe you two should accept working for the DEO, but only if you want to. They fight crime, alien crime.”

Kara drops the man she had been holding and stares at her sister. She’s not sure if she wants to work for an organization that used Alex as bait.

“Which deal did you make, Alexandra?” Astra asks, demanding to know. She has Hank in a tight grip, ready to kill him and right now Alex is all what’s stopping her from doing so.

Maggie is slightly confused and definitely not happy that Alex was used as bait. She holds her girlfriend closely and this time she won’t let them take her unless they kill her first.

“If you let me go you can follow me,” Hank says, waiting for Astra to release her grip. “We can speak privately.”

“It is okay, Astra,” Alex says softly. “You can trust me,” she whispers, touching Astra’s shoulder.

“It is him I do not trust,” Astra says icily, not trusting Hank and this organization of his. She hesitantly lets him go, for now.

Hank leads Kara, Astra, Alex and Maggie towards a room where they can speak without his men. He shuts the door and there are kryptonite emitters, though they won’t work because Supergirl and Nightshade are protected from it.

“The deal I made is that I will work for this organization,” Alex reveals. “After I finish my studies,” she adds, since she won’t suddenly drop out. “I will share the knowledge I have and in return Lyra will never be contacted,” she explains, smiling at Astra. “Your daughter will receive full protection in case any accidents ever happen.”

“You are not human,” Astra says accusingly to Hank. “Reveal yourself,” she demands.

“How are we supposed to work for you?” Kara asks Hank, confused. “Considering you spied on us you’re probably aware that I’m a student and that Astra is a professor,” she says matter-of-factly.

“You can both work for me in your free time,” Hank answers. “My real name is J’onn J’onzz,” he says while he shifts into his true form. “I am the last son of mars.”

“The rest of this organization doesn’t know that by the way,” Alex comments. “I accepted his deal because it’s interesting,” she explains, considering it means she can put everything she has been practicing to good use and if Kara and Astra both accept, she’ll be able to work with them in roughly three years from now.

“What on earth were you thinking when you snatched Alex away like that?” Maggie asks, stomping her foot on the floor. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused,” Hank apologizes. “You have a choice to make,” he says to Kara and Astra. “Before you leave, I will need each one of you to sign papers, it is a formality to keep this organization a secret,” he explains while he morphs back into being Hank.

“I’ll accept to work for you,” Kara says, deciding to go for it only because Alex will be a part of it in the future.

“Never abduct my family again,” Astra says sharply, nodding to join as well. She is doing this for her family, not for the green Martian or the humans.

“Well this sure didn’t turn out into the fight I thought would take place,” Maggie murmurs. When she arrived here with Kara and Astra, she had expected an ugly fight. “So the three of you are going to work for this organization, that’s nice,” she sighs.

“I will put in a good word for you with the NCPD,” Hank promises Maggie. “You will have a place there when you graduate.”

“You could have sent us a letter,” Maggie replies dryly, “instead of trying to shoot kryptonite darts at Supergirl and Nightshade, and kidnapping Alex when that failed.”

“If you hurt my family, I will not rest until your entire organization is burned to the ground,” Astra threatens, promising she’ll do just that.

“How did Maxwell Lord end up in space?” Hank asks curiously as his eyes shift between Kara and Astra.

“He had rocket boots,” Astra answers. “Unfortunately his technology malfunctioned,” she lies, remembering how Maxwell taunted Lena about the alien detection device that allegedly malfunctioned.

Hank can’t read Astra’s mind nor Kara’s to know if they’re lying or not. He tries to read Alex’s mind, but she’s singing loud songs in her head again. When he tries to read Maggie’s mind, she’s busy thinking about detailed sexual encounters.

“Why don’t I have any signal in here?” Kara grumbles as she holds her phone up. She wants to text Lena to let her know they’re safe and that everything’s okay.

“Two of my men are with Lena Luthor right now as we speak,” Hank answers. “To make her sign papers to keep this secret,” he explains, but Kara isn’t listening.

Kara shares a nod with her aunt before flying off, rushing to get to Lena to make sure she’s safe.

“Seriously, what the fuck,” Maggie says, rolling her eyes. “You kidnap Alex to get Supergirl and Nightshade here, but at the same time you send men to Lena’s place. You could’ve just shown up at everyone’s door instead.”

“Yeah, she has a point,” Alex agrees.

“He knew he would not stand a chance,” Astra comments, considering she can easily best him in a battle.

“I guess we can leave now,” Maggie sighs, tired and wanting to go to her room with Alex.

“I will contact you soon, Nightshade,” Hank says to Astra. “You are all free to leave.”

“This is kind of weird,” Maggie whispers when Astra wraps one arm around her to give her a lift while she wraps her other arm around Alex.

“I love flying,” Alex whispers, smiling. “It feels like freedom.”

“Yeah it’s not that bad I guess,” Maggie replies unsure. “It’s just weird because Kara gave me a lift at first.”

“I do not mind if you prefer to walk,” Astra cuts in.

“No thanks,” Maggie says quickly. “I just want to be in my room again.”

Astra gently takes off, carefully holding Alex and Maggie. Alex is hardly holding her, clearly trusting her, while Maggie is practically clinging to her for dear life. This night took a strange turn, but she is relieved that her family is unharmed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My love,” Kara whispers, hugging Lena. “I’m so sorry I left you alone,” she apologizes, because she didn’t know anyone would come to her girlfriend’s place.

“I understand you had to go look for Alex,” Lena replies, not blaming Kara. “The agents who visited me were polite,” she says, considering they calmly spoke to her. “I was surprised when they showed up at my door,” she admits, given it was entirely unexpected.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Kara sighs happily, refusing to let Lena go.

Lena hugs Kara back tighter, feeling like she really needs this hug. “You agreed to join that organization then?” she asks, slightly worried.

“Yes, I did,” Kara answers, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m not sure yet if I can trust them, but Alex made a deal so I guess maybe they can be trusted.”

“I know, those agents told me everything,” Lena replies, having been thoroughly informed. It was shocking at first to hear those agents speak about Kara with the knowledge that she’s Supergirl. “I’m happy you returned safely.”

“Can I sleep here again tonight?” Kara asks, though she’s been sleeping over a lot.

“Yes,” Lena answers without missing a beat. “I am actually quite tired if you don’t mind,” she says, yawning lightly.

“Tired?” Kara asks and then makes quotation marks with her fingers. “Or _tired_?”

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m tired, to sleep,” Lena answers, chuckling at Kara’s pout. “You always have a lot more energy than I do,” she says, wondering where her girlfriend keeps getting it.

“We could cuddle,” Kara offers, happy to hold Lena.

“I’d like that,” Lena whispers, taking Kara’s hand in hers to go to her bedroom. “You could sing that Kryptonese lullaby for me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, y’all,” Harley says, smiling as she plops down at the table where Kara, Lucy, Alex, Maggie and Winn just sat down. “Math was so boring,” she sighs. “I should burn that classroom down.”

“No, don’t,” Kara replies quickly. “Miss Luthor is really nice and she doesn’t deserve to have her classroom burned down,” she says, hoping Harley won’t do that.

“If you burn it down they’ll kick you out,” Lucy warns Harley. “Trust me, I hate math too, but it’s not worth it to go burn the class down.”

“There are other ways to work out your frustration,” Alex says to Harley. “You could always work out, run laps and such,” she suggests.

“Ivy told me she’s your friend,” Kara says curiously to Harley. “But she’s a senior and you’re a freshman.”

“Yup, she’s my friend,” Harley confirms. “She’s always been older than me and she’s sort of like a big sister,” she explains while she puts her lunch down on the table.

“She said you grew up in Arkham City together,” Kara recalls.

“We did,” Harley replies. “It was nice living there, but there’s a man who kind of ruined our fun, so we came here instead.”

“What did you think of astronomy?” Maggie asks Harley, having spotted her in their astronomy class as well.

“It was interesting,” Harley answers, plucking at her sandwich.

“What do you study?” Lucy asks Harley, interested to know.

“Psychology,” Harley answers, smiling as they all look surprised. “I’m interested in people’s minds.”

“Winn, what’s wrong?” Kara worriedly asks her friend who is rocking back and forth a bit.

“I… I,” Winn stammers nervously, sweating as their eyes all turn on him. “I like someone,” he answers. “Like a crush.”

“Awe, that’s cute,” Maggie replies, sensing something with her gaydar.

“It’s Mike,” Winn reveals shyly. “But he’s like… so popular with the girls around here and he always asks girls out and I like him, but I’m pretty sure he’s painfully straight.”

Kara offers Winn a sideways hug. “You could ask him to hang out sometime,” she suggests.

“Yeah,” Maggie agrees. “You don’t necessarily need to ask him out on a date, just ask to hang out, do something fun together,” she suggests. “It could be a chance to get to know him better and let him get to know you.”

“I think he dislikes me,” Winn replies sadly. “He always slaps my butt when I walk by, like hard,” he explains with wide eyes. “Sometimes he tosses my books onto the floor and sometimes when I’m in my room, he leans against the door when I’m alone and winks evilly at me.”

“Umm, I don’t think his wink at you is meant to be evil,” Alex points out, smiling softly at what Winn just told them.

“He slaps your butt?” Lucy asks, surprised. “Mike’s bi, I’m calling it,” she says, sure of it.

“Maybe he’s still in the closet,” Maggie says thoughtfully.

“Next time you’re alone in your room, hide behind your door,” Harley says to Winn. “Then when he walks in to see where you are, close the door, slam him against it and kiss him.”

“I can’t do that!” Winn replies, sweating even more. “He’ll kill me,” he whispers, not wanting Mike to hate him.

“Listen toyboy, you need to step up your game,” Harley says, fisting Winn’s shirt to pull him close while she stares at him in an intimidating way.

“D-don’t c-call me th-that,” Winn splutters anxiously. He breathes in relief when Kara forces Harley to let him go. “I’m not my father,” he says, looking down at the table.

“Your father?” Maggie asks, confused. “Hmm… wait, you’re Toyman’s son?”

“Yes,” Winn answers, sighing deeply. “I would appreciate it if that doesn’t become public knowledge.”

“We’ll keep your secret,” Kara promises, aware that Winn has been a good friend and has been keeping her secret as well.

“I’m sorry,” Harley apologizes, returning her attention to her lunch. “Friends?” she offers sweetly, reaching her hand out, hovering it above the table.

“Friends,” Winn replies shyly, placing his hand on top of Harley’s.

Kara, Lucy, Alex and Maggie quickly follow to place their hand on top as well.

“Do you all mind if I go sit with my boyfriend for the rest of the lunch?” Lucy asks, realizing half of their lunchtime has passed already. “He’s sitting with his friends and I’d like to join.”

“We don’t mind,” Maggie assures Lucy. “Shoo, go be with your guy.”

Lucy winks and mumbles a quick ‘see you later’ before running off.

“Could Mike really be bisexual?” Winn asks uncertain. “Do you think he could like me?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Maggie answers. “If I wasn’t a lesbian who is seeing Alex, you’d be a nice guy to date because you’re really sweet and smart and stuff,” she says, patting Winn’s back.

“Thanks, Maggie,” Winn replies, able to smile a bit despite his nerves.

“If you ever need advice you can seek me out,” Maggie offers friendly. “I love to help baby gays.”

“It’s so cute when you become the mom friend,” Alex whispers affectionately, kissing Maggie’s cheek. “Especially considering you’re the youngest one and the shortest,” she adds teasingly.

“I’m not the mom friend,” Maggie disagrees. “If anything, I’m the dad friend.”

“You don’t like Eliza?” Kara asks Maggie, confused.

“You still have a lot to learn, little Danvers.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

“These studies are killing me,” Lucy grumbles as she opens her first book.

“Yeah,” Maggie agrees, sighing from her own bed. “These finals are going to bite me in the ass.”

“It’s not that hard,” Alex says, personally not struggling with it. “I think the finals will be an easy breeze.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Lucy replies grumpily.

“Not everyone has your brains, Danvers,” Maggie points out.

“Isn’t this nice?” Kara asks happily. “The four of us, in our room, studying,” she says with a bright smile.

“It would be nicer if the four of us would watch Netflix and eat pizza,” Lucy comments. “Studying doesn’t fit into my definition of nice.”

“The sad part is that I can’t see Lena much,” Kara pouts. Lena told her they should hang out less now that the finals are coming up because her girlfriend wants her to get good grades. She understands where Lena is coming from, but she’s a fast learner.

“Ugh, I can relate,” Lucy replies, smiling sadly at Kara. “James is drowning in his studies, which are important because this is his senior year and he just doesn’t have time for me right now,” she says, understanding that her boyfriend needs to put his studies first now.

“Hey, try to look at the bright side,” Maggie says, wanting to cheer them up. “After our finals, we’ll have our summer break. Two and a half months to chill.”

“That’s true,” Kara replies, feeling slightly better. “I hope the DEO doesn’t bug me too much during our summer break,” she sighs, since she already got called in a few times.

“Fuck this, I’m going to order pizza for tonight,” Lucy mumbles, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“My law finals are going to be brutal,” Maggie says, staring at the pages in her book.

“It sucks that Astra can’t train us for a while,” Lucy says, missing their routine as she searches for the phone number of the pizza place.

“I miss it too,” Alex admits, though she still does her other workouts to stay fit. “You better all pass so we can start our sophomore year together next year,” she warns lightly.

“If I don’t pass I’ll scream,” Kara replies seriously.

“Let’s be real, you’re going to pass for sure,” Lucy says, believing in Kara’s skills. “You could even sit through those finals blindfolded and still ace them.”

Alex grabs a pen and paper to write down a few equations to solve so she can practice. She’s lying down on her bed on her stomach, with her pillow propped under her elbows.

Kara grabs her history book to study that, because she’s already sure she’ll pass math easily. Miss Grant could have bumped her into higher classes for a few other topics as well, though she doesn’t mind that she’s only being placed into the senior class for math. It wouldn’t be pleasant if she’d have been placed with the seniors for more things, considering she wants to experience college with her sister and her friends.

“Kara,” Alex says, throwing her pen at her sister. “Can you check these equations for me?” she asks, waving her papers in Kara’s direction.

“Sure,” Kara replies, smiling at her sister as she takes the papers from her.

“I’m still not quite used to this,” Lucy comments, since Kara usually reads through their math homework and such to check if they made mistakes. “I wish you could take my math exam for me, Kar.”

“You’re going to do great, Luce,” Kara assures her friend, who underestimates herself. “You’ve been improving a lot, you got this.”

Alex leans over Kara’s shoulder who is going through her papers with a red pen. “What do you reckon?” she asks curiously.

“You made a small mistake here,” Kara points out, tapping the red pen at one of the equations. “With exponents only the quantity immediately to the left of the exponent gets the exponent.”

“Oh yes, I see,” Alex replies, muttering at her mistake. “I should have double checked,” she says, considering she could have noticed she got it wrong. “Thanks, Kara.”

“Anytime, Alex,” Kara says, turning back to her own books.

“You don’t happen to know anything about law, do you?” Maggie asks hopefully, aware Kara isn’t in her law class. She groans when her friend shakes her head.

“My books are going to give me a headache,” Lucy complains.

“When we pass I’ll buy everyone ice cream,” Kara promises, wanting to motivate them. “We could get a giant bowl with a scoop of every flavor in it.”

“Great,” Lucy replies sarcastically. “Then I can have a headache and a stomachache.”

“I bet you just want James and a can of whipped cream,” Maggie comments.

“Mhm yeah,” Lucy agrees, licking her lips. “That’s one of the two types of cream I like,” she says, winking naughtily.

“I’ll be back later,” Alex says, disgusted as she gets up from her bed with her books. “I need to wash out my ears with bleach.”

“Which other cream do you like?” Kara asks Lucy, tilting her head to the side.

“I’m out too,” Maggie mumbles, getting up from her bed to follow Alex to study in the library instead. She really doesn’t need to hear Lucy’s explanation.

Lucy grins and lies down on Kara’s bed right next to her, whispering what she meant in her friend’s ear.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, her cheeks flushing. “From now on I’m going to assume that each time you make a comment I don’t understand, it’s sexual.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clears her throat, standing right next to Astra and Cat while the freshmen take their seats. “Good morning, freshmen,” she greets loudly. “We will hand out your exams. Once you received them all, you may begin,” she explains.

“If you are caught cheating, you automatically fail,” Astra warns sternly.

“Make sure to read everything clearly,” Cat instructs. “Understand each question before answering it and make sure your answers are as complete as possible.”

“You will receive scratch paper,” Lena adds. “Use it wisely rather than making a scribbled mess on your exam papers.”

“Points will be deducted when you make grammatical errors,” Cat explains further. “This is not elementary, use proper English. Those of you who have dyslexia, write that down at the top right corner of every page. Miss Kryptee and Miss Luthor will now hand out your exams. You all have a brain, use it.”

Lucy feels so nervous that she nearly snaps her pencil in half. Math is going to be tough to get through, but she also worries about a few of her other classes. She studied so much that her head actually does hurt. Last night she was up until 3am to study, which means she hardly slept.

Kara sits up straight, a smile on her face as she waits to receive her exams so she can begin. She’s ready for this with her pencils neatly sharpened and her eraser next to it. It’s a pretty eraser in the shape of a puppy and she hopes she won’t need to use it because she doesn’t want to ruin the puppy, even though she has about ten identical erasers in her room. After these exams she has to go take her math exam with the seniors.

Maggie chews nervously on her pen, worried about her law exam. She studied like a beast, mostly in the library after Lucy shared too much information. Her days have been spent studying, drinking tons of energy drinks, eating and sleeping. She’s ready to get this over with. Aside from worrying about her law exam, she also worries about history because Miss Grant never made it easy. Anatomy and math shouldn’t be too hard and astronomy will probably be the easiest.

Alex organizes her pencils, pens and her eraser, placing them in front of her in a neat line. She studied many hours for each one of her exams; even while she was eating she still studied. Maggie called her a nerd multiple times for keeping her nose in books, but she doesn’t mind and her girlfriend said it with the utmost affection every time.

Winn is jittery as he keeps glancing at Mike with a shy smile. He’s happy he followed some of the advice that his friends gave him because he hung out a few times with Mike and it does seem like Mike likes him back, but it’s all going really slow. Mike confided into him that he’s bisexual and not out yet, which he respects. They’re friends who secretly date under the guise of hanging out as friends.

Harley spreads her broken pencils out on her desk and even though they’re broken, she can still use them. It sucks that Ivy is in her senior year which means she won’t have her best friend around anymore next year. She’s gotten a bit closer with Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lucy and even Winn. Maggie and Lucy are fun when she plays soccer with them. Sometimes in the mornings she joins Alex, Maggie and Lucy to run a few laps.

Lena whispers good luck to every student as she hands them their exams, hoping they will all do well and pass. Even though the school year is pretty much over, she doesn’t know everyone’s name out of her head. It’s just impossible to know every student’s name when she teaches a few classes to each grade. For each class she has at least fifty students and often more.

Astra uses her x-ray vision as she hands exams to the students, to make sure they don’t have cheat notes hidden somewhere or answers written on their arms. She grasps a student’s wrist, noticing something is written on his arm from which she can see a tiny piece that isn’t covered by his sleeve. The student pales as she pushes his sleeve back, revealing more written words.

“You there,” Cat says as she walks up the student. “Your exams are over, you fail.”

“But, Miss Grant,” the student replies, his eyes wide. “This is just a few tricks to help me with math. Can’t you just fail me for math and still let me take my other exams?”

“We will discuss that in my office,” Cat decides. “Follow me, young man.”

Astra returns to handing out exams while Cat walks away with the student. It’s a pity that one student so far didn’t heed their warning about not cheating.

“You may all begin,” Lena announces, hearing how papers are being turned over. “Don’t rush, you have four hours,” she adds, not wanting them to get too nervous.

Astra walks back to the front of the class, sitting down behind the front desk next to Lena. “I hope they studied well,” she whispers.

“I hope so too,” Lena agrees quietly. “Would you like a cup of coffee?” she asks politely. “I brought a thermos and two cups.”

“Yes, thank you,” Astra answers gratefully.

“Four hours is a long time,” Lena sighs softly, keeping her voice low to avoid disturbing the students. She hopes Kara is concentrating on her exams rather than listening in. “I have a lunch break after this for fifteen minutes and then I have to hand out exams to the seniors and sit with them for four hours as well,” she whispers, having a long day ahead of her.

“I have a lunch break for fifteen minutes after this as well,” Astra whispers. “After lunch I have the sophomores for two hours and then the juniors for two hours. Tomorrow in the afternoon I have the seniors for five hours.”

“Five hours?” Lena asks quietly and shocked. “That’s a lot when you just teach astronomy.”

“Cat asked me to,” Astra explains. “The seniors only have an astronomy exam from me, but I will be keeping an eye on them along with a few of our colleagues. Cat wants to ensure they do not cheat.”

“You look tired,” Lena notices. “Did you sleep last night?”

“Hardly,” Astra answers truthfully. “The DEO called me in last night to capture a prisoner which had escaped their facility,” she explains, having had an exhausted night.

“I get that they call you in your free time, but it doesn’t sound pleasant they called you at night,” Lena whispers while she pours them both some coffee. “Did they call Kara as well?”

“No, they did not,” Astra replies, considering she didn’t allow them to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Supergirl, a military robot went rogue and is ravaging the city.”_

Kara groans as Hank speaks to her through the earpiece and she just got in her bed after all her tiring exams. “Copy that,” she replies, pushing herself up.

“That organization is really wearing you out,” Maggie says, feeling for Kara.

“Be careful out there,” Alex warns, concerned while her sister spins into her super suit.

“Always,” Kara replies, giving Alex a soft hug. “I’ll be back soon, get some sleep.”

“Have you met your sister?” Maggie comments. “She won’t sleep until you’re back, safe and sound.”

“I’ll make it quick,” Kara promises, hurrying to fly through the window. She meets up with her aunt in the city, who they obviously called as well.

“I see him,” Astra says, sensing the robot. “He is over there.”

Kara follows her aunt to where the robot is tearing into L-Corp. “Oh Rao,” she sighs, shaking her head. “Lena is not going to be happy about this.” She can see the robot already did quite the number on a few other buildings.

_“Supergirl, tell Nightshade to turn her earpiece back on.”_

Kara looks at her aunt and frowns. “You switched your earpiece off?” she asks, surprised.

“I do not enjoy that man speaking into my ear,” Astra answers, refusing to turn it on again. “His voice is as much of a nuisance as his ideas are.”

_“I heard that.”_

Kara chuckles and decides to concentrate on stopping the robot. It’s Hank’s problem that Astra refuses to turn her earpiece back on, not hers. She feels like the DEO should be happy that her aunt agreed to work for them since Astra is still stuck on being the General.

“I will rip his right arm off,” Astra says to Kara. “You can take his left arm.”

“Okay,” Kara replies, nodding as she flies faster to grip the robot’s left arm.

Astra rips the robot’s right arm off and turns it into ashes with her laser eyes. She twists the robot’s head, taking it off. “Do not give me that look, little one,” she whispers, seeing how her niece is pouting slightly. “He is a robot, not a living being.”

“I know,” Kara sighs. “But it’s still sad he has to die. We could have turned him into a nice robot that bakes cookies and gives hugs.”

“He is a military robot,” Astra points out, not seeing how such a robot would give hugs and bake cookies. “I will build you a robot if that makes you feel better,” she offers.

“You’re the best,” Kara replies happily. “Okay, I think we’re done here,” she says now that Astra is done destroying the robot. “I should go tell Lena her building is a bit… dented.”

“I am certain the DEO will repair it for her,” Astra says as she turns her earpiece on to make sure Hank copies that.

_“The military will settle this with Miss Luthor. It was their robot.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, I did it,” Lucy says, relieved that she passed. “I have a 2.3 and that may not be the most amazing achievement, but it’s good enough for me.”

“That’s definitely not bad,” Maggie replies, high fiving Lucy for passing. “I’ve got a 3.0, my parents are going to be proud,” she says, hardly able to wait to show them. This was only her freshman year, so it wasn’t all that difficult. During her other years her GPA may drop a little.

“Well done you two,” Alex says proudly. “I knew you’d do great,” she whispers to Maggie, pecking her lips lightly.

“Mhm, thanks,” Maggie replies, leaning in to kiss Alex back. “What did you get?” she asks curiously.

“I have a 4.0,” Alex reveals, beaming. She knows her parents are going to be so proud of her for getting a 4.0 and she hopes to keep her GPA up as a sophomore, a junior and a senior.

“Nerd,” Maggie whispers, snaking her arms around Alex’s waist to kiss her neck. “What about you, little Danvers?” she asks Kara.

Kara smiles brightly while jumping up and down. “I have a 4.0 too!” she announces happily. “This is so great, Alex,” she says, looking forward to break the news to Eliza and Jeremiah.

“I’m going to pack my suitcase,” Lucy says as she throws it on her bed. “Finally our summer vacation begins. We definitely have to meet up sometimes, babes,” she insists.

“I will miss you all so much,” Maggie says sadly as she moves to pack her things as well. “It’s been lovely to share this room for a year.”

“It feels strange to go back to Midvale,” Kara says while she packs her suitcase, hardly believing this year is over. She’s sure she’ll be visiting National City a lot during their summer break.

“When we get home we can talk in our group chat,” Alex suggests, since they set that up a while ago to stay in touch. “I’ll send a message the second I’m in Midvale,” she promises.

“Guyssss,” Winn says excitedly as he walks into their room. “I have a 3.7.”

“Good job, Winn,” Kara replies, hugging him.

“Dammit,” Harley mutters while she walks in. “2.0, not too fancy,” she sighs.

“It’s not that bad, Har,” Lucy replies, swinging an arm around Harley’s shoulder. “You passed, that’s what matters.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Alex walks through the door and puts her suitcase down, grabbing her phone to send a message into the group chat as promised.

 

 **Firecracker:** In Midvale now, missing all of you already.

 **Mudmonster:** Almost home, stopped for a while to eat something. I miss you all as well, especially you, Alex.

 **Puppy:** Eliza and Jeremiah made cookies! I miss you all too.

 **LittleLane:** Damn, it’s only been a few hours, chill.

 **Firecracker:** Admit that you miss us, Luce.

 **LittleLane:** Okay fine, I miss you all a little bit.

 **Bunny:** I wish I could hug y’all. Things aren’t the same now that I’m back in Arkham.

 **LittleLane:** You can come visit any one of us any time, Har.

 **Bunny:** I appreciate it, Luce.

 **Chipmunk:** I would like a hug right now.

 **Puppy:** Want me to fly over to give you one, Winn?

 **Bunny:** If you’re flying over, come give me one as well.

 **Firecracker:** I’m thinking of kissing your thighs.

 **Mudmonster:** Um, Danvers…

 **LittleLane:** Go on, I’d love to hear more.

 **Firecracker:** Wrong chat! Abort mission.

 **Puppy:** My poor eyes.

 **Bunny:** Don’t stop now, this was just getting interesting.

 **LittleLane:** I have to go, James is here.

 **Chipmunk:** Mike wants to go to the movies. What does that mean?

 **Firecracker:** It probably means he wants to go see a movie.

 **Mudmonster:** You should say yes, Winn.  It sounds like he’s asking you out on a date.

 **Chipmunk:** Oh my god, what should I wear?

 **Bunny:** Clothes or nothing at all, depends on whether you want to have sex or not.

 **Puppy:** Please wear clothes. Don’t go naked to the movies.

 **Bunny:** Going naked is fun, until they kick you out.

 **Chipmunk:** We didn’t even kiss yet! I’m not going naked!

 **Bunny:** Ivy wants to go play with our good old pal Bat. See y’all later.

 **Puppy:** I thought you disliked Batman.

 **Bunny:** Your innocence is so cute, you should join me sometime.

_LittleLane has added Star to this conversation._

**Star:** What is this?

 **Puppy:** Aunt Astra? Why are you in our group chat?

 **Firecracker:** I thought you said you had to go, Luce.

 **LittleLane:** I’m off now ;)

 **CherryLipstick:** I understand your confusion, Astra. This is a group chat where they talk with each other. I am Lena by the way.

 **Puppy:** Lena!!! You’re in this group chat too??? Rao, why didn’t anyone tell me!?

 **CherryLipstick:** It appears so.

 **Star:** Why is everyone named differently?

 **CherryLipstick:** Millennials tend to do that. Puppy is Kara, Firecracker is Alex, Mudmonster is Maggie, LittleLane is Lucy, Bunny is Harley and Chipmunk is Winn.

 **Star:** Humans and their odd habits.

 **Mudmonster:** Your niece is in this too, don’t just pin it on us.

 **LittleLane:** Maybe you’ll learn some of our lingo.

 **Star:** Doubtful.

 **LittleLane:** You should consider yourselves lucky, Star and Lee. At least we add you to this rather than viewing you as boring adults who can’t join. You’re our equals.

 **Firecracker:** Yeah let’s not add our parents.

 **Star:** Kara, I wish to invite you on a vacation with Cat, Carter, Lyra and I.

 **Puppy:** That sounds nice. What kind of vacation?

 **Star:** We are going to the beach next week for two weeks. You may bring Lena, Alexandra and Maggie with you.

 **Puppy:** Yesss! It will be so much fun, I accept.

 **Mudmonster:** I’m in, my parents don’t mind. I just asked them and they said yes.

 **Firecracker:** I’ll be there, wouldn’t want to miss it.

 

Alex smiles down at her phone, excited to go on a vacation for two weeks while Maggie will be there as well. It’s kind of Astra to invite her and her girlfriend along as well, which is probably because she’s Kara’s sister and because Maggie is her girlfriend.

“I can’t wait,” Kara says happily, smiling at her sister. “I’ll get to spend two weeks with Lena.”

“Dad, can we please go?” Alex asks pleadingly.

“Go where, honey?” Eliza asks, not knowing what Alex is talking about.

“To the beach next week,” Alex answers. “For two weeks with Kara’s aunt.”

“Yes,” Kara chimes in. “Can we please go? We already said yes.”

Jeremiah chuckles and nods. “I can’t say no when you already said yes,” he answers.

 

 **Puppy:** YES WE WILL BE THERE.

 **LittleLane:** The beach sounds fun, can I come too? Pretty please, Star?

 **Star:** Yes, Kara can bring her friends if she wants to.

 **LittleLane:** Kar?

 **Puppy:** Of course, Luce! You should totally come!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena organizes the paperwork, stacking them alphabetically while Jess is sitting across from her. “If there is an issue at hand, you can call me,” she informs her executive administrative assistant. “Though only when it is necessary,” she adds thoughtfully, given her vacation doesn’t need to be about work. Usually in her summer break she focuses fully on running L-Corp.

“You’re really going on a vacation for two weeks?” Jess asks, sounding very surprised. “With all due respect, Miss Luthor, you never even took a sick day,” she says, explaining why she’s surprised.

“I am aware,” Lena replies calmly as she slides the stack of papers towards Jess.

“Are you sure about this?” Jess asks while she accepts the papers to place them in her briefcase. “Should I push your meetings to other dates or should I wait in case you change your mind?”

“Reschedule them for me,” Lena decides, sure that she will take this vacation. “When I return you may take the vacation you have asked me for,” she promises.

“As you wish, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies respectfully. “Is there anything else?”

“No, that will be all,” Lena answers with a small smile. “You may go now, Jess.”

“Okay,” Jess says, standing up to leave. “Enjoy your vacation, Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you,” Lena replies politely as she sees Jess out. She already packed two suitcases and she placed her passport on her counter, ready to go to the airport soon where she will meet up with the others.

When Astra had said beach, she had assumed they would merely drive somewhere within the United States where they would rent hotel rooms, which wouldn’t have been bad. What Astra didn’t say until later was that they’re not going to a regular beach. They are going to Maui, an island in Hawaii and it is one of the most beautiful places to visit.

Astra and Cat had offered to pay for everyone, given the invitation came from them, but she insisted to pay for herself because it’s too expensive to accept and she makes more than enough money, being a professor who also runs a company. She offered to pay for Kara as well, though Astra didn’t allow her to do that.

An hour ago she was on the phone with Kara, who kept rambling and gushing about never having been on a plane before. Of course her girlfriend mentioned she could simply fly there as Supergirl, but they agreed they will all take the plane.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“<Maggie, did you pack everything you need>?” Elvira asks her daughter, speaking Italian.

“<Yes, mama>,” Maggie answers, feeling sure she didn’t forget anything because she had a check list. Well, she had one because Alex insisted on how helpful that would be. “<I have everything, don’t worry>.”

“<My baby girl is going all the way to Maui>,” Angelo says, slightly sad. “<You will be far away from home>.”

“<I know, papa>,” Maggie replies, even though when she went to college they had to miss her as well and they’ll have to miss her some more when she goes to college again for her remaining three years, not to mention of how she’s been thinking about living in National City once she fully graduates.

“<We are going to Italy in a month from now>,” Angelo announces.

“<Oh okay>,” Maggie says, surprised. This means that after she returns from Maui, she’ll only be home for two weeks before they’re off to Italy. “<How long will that vacation last>?” she asks, wondering how long she’ll have to miss Alex.

“<Three weeks>,” Angelo answers.

“<Three weeks>?” Maggie replies, shocked. “<That is a long time>,” she sighs. It saddens her because one week of the summer break is already gone, two more will pass in Maui although for those she’ll be with Alex, then two more when she’s back home and three weeks in Italy, which means two months of her vacation will be gone. After Italy she’ll only have two weeks left before she returns to college. She had hoped to see more of her girlfriend during this summer break.

“<Smile, sweetie>,” Angelo says softly. “<Alex is welcome to join us on our vacation to Italy>.”

Maggie’s face lights up now that she knows Alex will be with her in Italy, because she has no doubt that her girlfriend will say yes. This summer is going even better than she expected now that she’ll be in Maui for two weeks with Alex by her side and later on in Italy for three weeks.

“<I will take you to the airport>,” Angelo says, reaching out for one of his daughter’s suitcases.

“<You two are the best parents in the entire universe>,” Maggie says happily, feeling like she got very lucky.

“<We have the best daughter>,” Elvira replies, smiling at her daughter.

 

 **Mudmonster:** Hey, Alex, guess what?

 **Firecracker:** Please don’t tell me you’re not going to Maui.

 **Mudmonster:** Who’s the pessimist now?

 **Firecracker:** Okay, fine, did you forget something? Are you going to be late at the airport?

 **Mudmonster:** You officially lost all rights to say I should be an optimist instead of a realist.

 **Firecracker:** What is it then?

 **Mudmonster:** In a month from now I’m going to Italy with my parents for three weeks.

 **Firecracker:** Three weeks? That’s a long time. I hope you’ll have fun there.

 **Firecracker:** It’s great that they will take you on a vacation.

 **Firecracker:** It’s totally fine, we’ll get to spend two weeks together in Maui.

 **Firecracker:** Who am I kidding? We’ve never spent so long apart, how will I breathe?

 **Mudmonster:** In through your nose, out through your mouth.

 **Firecracker:** This is not funny, Sawyer!

 **Mudmonster:** I won’t be alone in Italy with my parents. Someone is coming with me.

 **Firecracker:** Okay?

 **Mudmonster:** It’s you, you nerd. Slow much?

 **Firecracker:** Oh my god, really? We’re going to Italy for three weeks?

 **Mudmonster:** Yeah, really.

 **Firecracker:** I love you! I’ll see you at the airport soon xxxx

 **Mudmonster:** I love you too, Danvers. I’ll see you there xxx

 **Firecracker:** Why do I only get three kisses?

 **Mudmonster:** You’ll get a thousand kisses in Maui, promise.

 **Firecracker:** Only a thousand?

 **Mudmonster:** Sure and I’m the sap.

 **Firecracker:** You did drive all the way to Midvale for me once to tell me you love me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara waves when she spots her aunt at the airport, standing next to Cat with Carter and Lyra. “Hey, we’re here,” she says, running up to them at a human speed.

“Once again, thanks for inviting us,” Alex says, appreciating it.

“Hello,” Jeremiah says politely. “You must be Astra,” he says while he holds his hand out. “I’m Jeremiah.”

“Hello,” Astra replies, shaking his hand. “Kara has told me a lot about you.”

“Likewise,” Jeremiah says, having heard much about Astra from Kara. “This is my wife, Eliza,” he continues, pointing at his wife.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Eliza says sincerely, shaking Astra’s hand. “I’m happy for Kara that she still has someone from her biological family, other than Clark.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Astra replies friendly. “You took care of my dear niece, offered her a home when she lost hers,” she says, grateful. “For that, I am indebted to you.”

“This must be Lyra,” Jeremiah says, crouching down in front of the little girl he recently learned about.

Astra protectively rests a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and it’s a big step for her to trust more people with the knowledge of Lyra’s existence. When it comes to her daughter, she is prepared to kill anyone who would do as much as look at Lyra in the wrong way.

“Hi,” Lyra says to the strangers.

Kara scoops Lyra up to hug her. “A little birdy told me you turned five recently,” she whispers. “When we return, I’m going to bring you a puppy.”

“No, you will not,” Astra says, disagreeing.

“A puppy,” Lyra replies happily, clapping her hands together. “Please, mama?”

“It’s a trick,” Alex comments. “Kara never got a puppy because she would fill the house with pets if we’d let her,” she explains to Astra. “So now she’s trying to make sure you’ll have a puppy to secretly sort of have a pet anyway.”

“We will speak of this later,” Astra decides, not wanting to discuss it right now.

Jeremiah and Eliza take a moment to politely greet Cat and Carter as well.

“Hello,” Lena says when she arrives. She can see Kara frantically shaking her head, which makes her frown.

“You must be Lena,” Eliza says to Lena. “Astra’s friend, right?” she asks, remembering from what Kara said.

“Right,” Lena confirms, shaking Eliza’s hand.

Kara hasn’t managed to tell Eliza and Jeremiah about Lena yet because she’s not sure how they will react. Maybe they wouldn’t take it well that she’s dating one of her professors, so for the time being she told them Lena is her aunt’s friend.

“It is nice to meet you,” Jeremiah says to Lena, shaking her hand as well. “Kara has been excited about your classes.”

“I’m sure she has been,” Lena replies, keeping her smile small. “She is a bright student, as is your other daughter, Alex.”

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says, showing up behind Kara and Alex.

“Hey, Luce,” Alex replies. “It’s good to see you’re here and that you’re on time,” she says, wondering when Maggie will arrive.

“Where is James?” Kara asks Lucy. “I thought you’d bring him with you.”

“Um yeah, about that..,” Lucy answers hesitantly. “James broke up with me because he’s going to move to Metropolis to work there,” she explains sadly. “It’s fine though, I’m fine and I brought someone else instead so I don’t have to be alone when y’all spend couple time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Luce,” Alex replies, giving her friend a tight hug. It sucks that Lucy got dumped and it was said before how they could all spend some couple time on Maui every now and then, because they’re all couples, but now her friend is single. “Who did you bring?”

Lucy grins and turns around, just as Harley walks in, dragging two suitcases behind her. “I kind of had to beg to convince her to tag along rather than sticking around in Arkham City,” she explains, since she asked about a million times before Harley said yes.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out with James,” Kara says softly, feeling for Lucy.

“It is fine, seriously,” Lucy replies, shrugging it off. “He wasn’t my soulmate, just like Susan wasn’t my soulmate either.”

“She’s so cute,” Harley gushes while she moves to pluck Lyra out of Kara’s arms. “I could eat you up,” she says to the little girl.

“Do not eat my daughter,” Astra warns, her eyes glaring daggers at Harley.

“I should teach you how to keep up with the youth,” Cat says to Astra. “What she said was an expression. She is not going to eat Lyra,” she explains, her hand resting on Astra’s hip.  

“It is no fault of mine that humans cannot speak properly,” Astra replies indifferently, irked when she doesn’t understand or misunderstands.

Eliza raises an eyebrow and shares a look with her husband due to what Astra said.

“You may want to try speaking with less disdain,” Lucy suggests to Astra. It’s mostly humoring for her, but others could take it the wrong way.

“Shush, Luce,” Alex says, silencing her friend. “You know talking back to elderly is not nice,” she jests.

“You did not go there,” Cat says, feeling shocked, her eyes on fire as she looks at Alex. “Perhaps you would prefer going to college elsewhere next year.”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head, lifting her hands in surrender. She knows it must sound offensive for Cat if she teasingly calls Astra an elderly, given Cat is older than Astra. From what she gathered, Astra is thirty, about to be thirty-one soon while Cat is forty.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Maggie says hurriedly as she runs up to them as fast as she can with her two suitcases. “Traffic was hell to get through.”

“Finally,” Alex replies, flinging her arms around Maggie. “I really, really missed you,” she whispers, considering they didn’t see each other for a week.

“I missed you too,” Maggie says earnestly, dropping her suitcases so she can throw her arms around Alex.

“It’s good to see you again, honey,” Eliza says to Maggie.

“Likewise, Eliza,” Maggie replies, smiling politely.

“We need to check in,” Cat says, breaking up the pleasantries.

Alex quickly hugs her parents, mumbling that she’ll see them again in two weeks.

Astra watches curiously how Eliza and Jeremiah hug Alex and Kara. It gives her a positive feeling to see her niece being treated equally by them.

“Send us a text when you land,” Eliza insists.

“Yes, mom,” Alex replies while picking up her suitcases to go check in.

Kara waits for Eliza and Jeremiah to be gone before taking over one of Lena’s suitcases so she can hold her hand. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

“I understand,” Lena replies, squeezing Kara’s hand. “It doesn’t bother me that you haven’t told them yet.”

“I’ll tell them someday,” Kara promises, simply not feeling ready to do so yet.

“This little guy is cute too,” Harley says, using her free arm to lift Carter up.

“Who is going to carry your two suitcases now that you’re holding the kids?” Lucy asks dryly.

“Carter and Lyra can walk,” Astra interrupts. “Harley will carry her suitcases herself.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

“Don’t forget to breathe, Kara,” Lena says when she sits down next to her girlfriend, who is sitting next to the window.

“I’m a little bit nervous,” Kara admits while she tries to breathe. “I’ve never been on a plane before.”

“You will love the view,” Lena assures Kara.

Lucy plops down next to Lena, sitting closest to the isle.

Astra takes her seat on the row next to Kara, Lena and Lucy with Cat, Carter and Harley.

Alex sits in front of Kara, next to the window as well with Lyra next to her and Maggie on the little girl’s other side. She’s curious how Lyra will react to being on a plane and they’ll be on it for five hours.

“Hey, munchkin,” Maggie says to Lyra. “I brought a coloring book and colored pencils.” She reveals it from her hand baggage.

“It’s like you knew Lyra would be sitting with us,” Alex comments, smiling as the little girl happily accepts the coloring book and the coloring pencils from Maggie.

“Yeah, I did,” Maggie replies, grinning. “I knew Lyra wouldn’t mind because she likes us.”

“I look forward to be in Maui,” Kara whispers to Lena. “We will have our own room,” she says, because her aunt promised her that.

“I brought plenty of bikinis,” Lena replies, smiling as Kara licks her lips. “I burn easily with my pale skin, so I have a lot of sunscreen with me.”

“I’ll rub you in every day,” Kara offers immediately. “You know, because I wouldn’t want you to burn.”

“Of course, what other motive would you possibly have?” Lena asks teasingly.

“Get a room already,” Lucy comments lightly.

Harley leans over Astra a bit to reach Carter, who is sitting between Astra and Cat, to hand him a puzzle. “He’s six, right?” she asks, glancing at Cat.

“Yes,” Cat answers. “Carter turned six a few months ago,” she says, looking while Carter opens the puzzle. “Thank you, Harley.”

“What is this?” Lyra asks Maggie, her nose scrunching up in confusion as she taps at the picture in the coloring book.

“That’s a monkey,” Maggie answers, surprised that Lyra doesn’t know, but then again, the little girl is usually kept indoors. “Alex will teach you what sound a monkey makes.”

“No way,” Alex replies, appalled.

“Okay then,” Maggie relents. “I’ll do it.” She blows her cheeks up and purses her lips, cupping her hands a bit under her armpits.

“Unbelievable,” Alex chuckles while Lyra giggles uncontrollably as Maggie pretends to be a monkey.

Astra watches Maggie and Lyra and listens with a smile on her face. She loves how kind everyone seems to be to her daughter.

Kara’s eyes are glued to the window when the plane takes off and she can feel Lena holding her hand. “I was thinking,” she says while she continues to stare out of the window, “when we return from Maui, I’m going to ask to spend some time at Astra’s place. Maybe I could spend some time at your place then, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay, let me know when,” Lena replies softly. “I’ll be busy with L-Corp when we return from Maui, but you’re always welcome,” she says, not minding making time and space for Kara.

“I’ll probably be busy too,” Kara whispers, referring to having to work for the DEO.

“I’m going to swim a lot when we’re in Maui,” Alex says, stretching her arms a bit while making sure not to bump against Lyra who is coloring.

“I can’t wait to see you in a bikini,” Maggie replies hungrily, trying to picture Alex like that. “What’s that?” she asks when her girlfriend reveals a book.

“It’s a dictionary,” Alex answers as she opens it. “It translates English to Italian.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Maggie comments amusingly. “You still have a month left before we go to Italy and my parents won’t mind speaking English,” she points out, finding it unnecessary for Alex to try and learn Italian.

“I know, but I’d like to learn some,” Alex replies, sort of wanting to impress Angelo and Elvira. “You’re my girlfriend and I feel like it’s a language I should pick up because you speak it and your parents do too.”

“Okay, but just know that I never expect you to learn it,” Maggie says, wanting Alex to know that it is fine if she wouldn’t want to anymore.

“Hello,” the air hostess says with a friendly smile. “Would you like a chicken wrap or a vegetable pizza wrap?” she asks them.

“They serve food?” Kara asks Lena, surprised. Okay maybe it isn’t so bad that she wasn’t allowed to personally fly to Maui. “I’ll have two of each,” she says to the air hostess.

“Would you like anything to drink, Miss?”

“Water please,” Kara answers.

“I will have a chicken wrap and some water as well,” Lena says to the air hostess.

“For me um…,” Lucy says, making her decision. “I’ll go with two vegetable pizza wraps and cola.”

“I’m not hungry,” Harley says when the air hostess looks at her. “I want cola though, a large glass of it.”

“I will have a vegetable pizza wrap,” Cat says, holding her index finger up. “Without the cheese,” she clarifies. “And a glass of water with a lemon in it,” she finishes.

“I shall have a glass of water,” Astra says, not quite hungry yet.

“My son will have a chicken wrap and water,” Cat says, ordering for Carter who is busy completing the puzzle Harley gave him.

“We’ll have six chicken wraps,” Maggie says to the air hostess, ordering for Alex, Lyra and herself. “And two glasses of lemonade and one glass of water.”

Lyra stares oddly at the food when it’s brought to them. “Alex?” she asks with a small voice.

“Go on, sweetie,” Alex replies encouragingly. “It tastes good,” she says, taking a bite of a chicken wrap to prove her point.

“Mhmm, so good,” Maggie hums, biting from a chicken wrap as well.

Lyra hesitantly takes a tiny bite from a chicken wrap. Her next bite is bigger and faster.

“I knew you’d like it,” Maggie says, smiling as she ruffles Lyra’s hair.

“Don’t forget to chew, Kar,” Lucy comments when Kara practically inhales the first chicken wrap.

“This is delicious,” Kara moans, stuffing the last bits into her mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They check in at the Montage Kapalua Bay hotel in Maui, which is the hotel Cat had suggested. There are 50 hotel units, all large between 1900 to 4200 square feet and luxurious. Each unit has one, two, three or four bedrooms. Cat booked them a unit with four bedrooms, one bedroom for Astra, Carter, Lyra and Cat, one for Alex and Maggie, one for Kara and Lena, and one for Lucy and Harley.

The shoreline in front of the hotel is rough and rocky, but the adjacent beach at Kapalua Bay is only a couple minutes walking distance away.

Their unit is spacious, high quality, quiet and designed with privacy in mind. The terrace has enough space for a large gathering in case they would like to have dinner together outside. The kitchen is supplied with plenty of coffee and water. They have an ocean view, though they are not directly on the ocean, since the hotel is set back away from the shore, across a large lawn.

The pool outside has a kids pool which has a shallow depth and warm, sparkling water. There is a paintbox near the spa center where Lyra and Carter could play if they want to enjoy the wellness.

“Wow,” Kara says, impressed as she places her two suitcases in the bedroom she’ll be sharing with Lena. The bed is large and the window in their bedroom offers them an ocean view. There is a big television so they can watch anything they like if they want to.

“It seems clear no money was spared for this vacation,” Lena replies, impressed as well.

Kara closes the door and smiles as she pushes Lena onto the bed. She wastes no time kissing her girlfriend, slipping her hands under the purple blouse she’s wearing.

“Should we do this?” Lena asks, pausing rather than going along with this. “Your aunt can hear everything,” she whispers, even though whispering won’t help.

“I made an agreement with my aunt,” Kara replies, wanting to assure Lena that it’s okay. “She won’t use her super hearing while we are in our unit and I won’t use mine,” she explains, since that’s the deal she made with Astra to offer them both privacy. “It would be weird if I’d hear what she does to Cat and if she’d hear what I do with you.”

“That makes sense,” Lena says, relieved that they can simply be. “We should unpack first.”

“Mhmm, no,” Kara mumbles, leaning in to kiss Lena. “We can unpack later. I had to miss you for a week.”

“The right side is mine!” Lucy shouts from the bedroom she’ll be sharing with Harley.

“Keep your voice down!” Astra shouts from the bedroom she is sharing with Cat, Carter and Lyra.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Lucy shouts in response.

“I am not eavesdropping!” Astra yells. “Everyone can hear you!”

“Ah, family holidays,” Lena sighs with a lazy smile on her face.

“Don’t you just love them?” Kara asks, humored. “You’re going to be stuck in this family forever,” she promises.

“I already have been stuck in it for six months,” Lena replies. “I suppose I can survive spending more months and even years in this family,” she says lightly.

“Yes, yes you can,” Kara agrees, not planning to let Lena go. “Someday we’ll be married and maybe we’ll have children,” she muses.

“You want to have children?” Lena asks, since they haven’t spoken about that before.

“I think so,” Kara answers, a bit unsure. “It depends on how you feel and what you want,” she says thoughtfully, not wanting Lena to feel obligated to have children with her. “I know here on earth there are options such as adopting children.”

“We’ll talk about this in the future,” Lena promises, not quite sure yet if she’d want to be a mother someday. She doesn’t view herself as the parental type, though she can see the appeal. “For now you should finish college first.”

“Of course,” Kara agrees. “There’s no rush and no pressure,” she says, hoping Lena won’t feel uncomfortable.

“We should check this bed,” Lena suggests seductively, taking Kara’s hands in hers to pull her down on top of her. “You know… test if it’s any good.”

“Yes, we should do that,” Kara replies lowly, moving down to nip at Lena’s neck.

“It’s not bad so far,” Lena whispers, weaving her fingers through Kara’s hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie says, turning around from where she had been placing her clothes in the closet.

“What is it, Sawyer?” Alex asks while she’s lounging on their bed, which feels very soft and relaxing after the five hour flight they had.

“Catch,” Maggie answers.

Alex frowns and looks at what Maggie would throw at her, but instead of throwing something at her it’s her girlfriend who simply jumps on top of her. “I got you,” she says, smiling as she wraps her arms around Maggie.

Maggie chuckles as Alex litters her face with kisses. “Now that you have me, you better keep me,” she says, pinning her girlfriend down.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do,” Alex replies, never going to let Maggie go. “You’re mine,” she growls, tangling her legs around her girlfriend’s to pull their bodies closer against one another.

Maggie moans when her lips meet Alex’s in a soft, delicate kiss which quickly deepens as her tongue demands entrance.

“I kind of agreed that Lyra and Carter can sleep in our bedroom for at least one night,” Alex confesses, even though she hadn’t asked Maggie if that would be okay. “It’s to allow Cat and Astra some privacy and alone time. The others will have the children for at least one night as well.”

“Not that I mind, but why don’t they let Carter and Lyra sleep with Lucy and Harley?” Maggie asks, slightly confused. “They’re not a couple, so they don’t need the privacy.”

“Cat and Astra don’t really trust Lucy and Harley enough,” Alex explains. “Astra trusts me and she trusts Kara, but not really them. Well sort of, but still,” she says, given Astra did let Lucy watch Lyra a few times, but never long. “I think it’s mostly Harley they don’t trust because she’s a bit wild at times.”

“Harley is kind of special,” Maggie agrees, understanding where Alex is coming from. “Though she really seems to like Lyra and Carter because she thinks they’re cute, which they are.”

Alex cups the back of Maggie’s neck, reeling her in for a slow kiss. She caresses her girlfriend’s bottom lip with her tongue and teasingly bites her.

“Alex,” Maggie moans, letting her hands travel under her girlfriend’s shirt.

Alex moves to sit up a bit so Maggie can take her shirt off. “Let’s make this fair,” she husks while tugging at her girlfriend’s shirt.

Maggie grins while she easily allows Alex to take her shirt off, even holding her arms up to make it go smoother. “We’re still a bit overdressed if you ask me,” she whispers, unbuttoning her girlfriend’s jeans.

“Mhm, we are,” Alex agrees, lifting her hips up from the bed so Maggie can slide her pants down.

Maggie tosses Alex’s jeans aside and smiles as her girlfriend pushes her onto her back. “You have a thing for being on top,” she whispers, biting her bottom lip.

“I like to please you,” Alex admits as she unbuttons Maggie’s pants to shimmy them down her legs.

“I already feel pleased each time you’re with me,” Maggie replies lovingly.

“Sap,” Alex comments. She can’t help her smile when she kisses Maggie, knowing how deeply loved she is and she hopes her girlfriend knows just how mutual that feeling is.

“I love you too,” Maggie mumbles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat places her towel on one of the lounge chairs and lies down on it, clad in a white bathing suit with dark sunglasses. She signals someone from the hotel to bring her a cocktail from the small bar that’s next to the pool.

Astra puts her towel down on the lounge chair next to Cat’s, though she plans to swim for a while in the pool first. She’s wearing a black bathing suit, considering black is often the color she wears. More than three quarters of her wardrobe consists of black clothes. She folds her sunglasses, placing them on top of her towel.

“How old is your aunt exactly?” Lucy quietly asks Kara, staring at Astra’s smooth well-shaped body.

“Almost thirty-one,” Kara answers silently, though her aunt can probably hear them anyway. The rule of not using their super hearing only counts when they’re inside their unit.

“Damn she looks…,” Lucy whispers, licking her lips approvingly. “Damn,” she repeats, hardly finding any other words. “Cat must be ten years older than her, for sure. Maybe she’ll prefer to date someone younger someday.”

“Luce, that’s my aunt you’re talking about,” Kara groans lightly, not wanting to keep hearing stuff like this.

“Like I said before, Kar, she’s not my aunt,” Lucy replies, unbothered. “She’s hot, that’s all I’m saying,” she says, smirking. “You look hot too, by the way. Your blue bikini suits you.”

Kara is distracted when Lena walks towards the pool, clad in a red bikini. “Allow me,” she says sweetly, taking the tube of sunscreen from her girlfriend.

Alex and Maggie are wearing matching black bikinis underneath the oversized white shirt they’re wearing. Alex’s shirt reads ‘she is with me’ with an arrow that points at Maggie, while Maggie’s shirt reads ‘I am with her’ with an arrow that points at Alex.

“God, you two are so sickly sweet,” Lucy mutters to Alex and Maggie. “It’s fucking cute, but still.”

“Wow, you look good, Luce,” Maggie replies, complimenting Lucy on her camouflage bikini.

“Finally someone said it,” Lucy says, pleased that Maggie noticed.

Lena smiles at how gently Kara is being to apply sunscreen onto her skin. It’s almost as if her girlfriend doesn’t dare to touch her.

“Hey,” Harley says as she walks up towards the pool. She’s wearing a pink bikini with glitters on it. “Who is ready to dive into the pool?”

“I’m going for a bomb,” Lucy replies, ready to jump into the pool like that.

“Bomb?” Astra asks, immediately on high alert. She listens in more to check if she hears a bomb ticking somewhere.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lucy answers, smiling amusingly. “It’s a particular way of jumping into water,” she explains. “I’ll show it to you.”

“Humans,” Astra sighs tiredly. She turns her attention towards Lyra, who she needs to teach how to swim and places her down at the shallow end of the pool where she can stand.

Harley and Lucy jump into the pool, shrieking while they splash water at each other.

When Kara is done applying sunscreen onto Lena’s sensitive skin, she teasingly pushes her into the pool.

“Kara!” Lena screams, though the water thankfully isn’t cold.

Kara chuckles and jumps into the pool as well. “Surprise?” she tries, giving Lena an innocent look.

“You are going to be in trouble,” Lena replies, placing her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I think I like the kind of trouble you’re talking about,” Kara whispers, closing the gap between them.

Alex and Maggie take their shirt off to get into the pool as well.

Astra glances at Cat, who is relaxing and enjoying the sun while everyone else is in the pool. “The water is warm, darling,” she says, trying to convince Cat to get in the pool as well.

“Perhaps later,” Cat replies, placing her sunglasses in her hair to look at Astra. “For now I would rather not become a wrinkled shrimp.”

“Don’t be ashamed, Miss Grant,” Lucy says, waving her over. “You look okay you know, for your age.”

“You have a poor understanding of compliments,” Cat says, displeased.

“She’s old enough to be my mother,” Lucy mumbles to Harley. “What am I supposed to say?”

“Be nice, Luce,” Kara says, nudging her friend.

 


	35. Chapter 35

“Alright,” Lucy says, rubbing her hands together while she grins, “who’s ready to play chicken?”

“I’d like to,” Alex replies, smiling as she looks at Maggie. “I’ll team up with Ma-”

“No,” Lucy cuts Alex off. “No couple pairings allowed. Everyone needs to pick someone else.”

“I choose Maggie,” Kara says, grasping her friend’s hand while looking apologetic at Alex.

Alex whispers in Astra’s ear to explain what chicken is, since Lucy can be a bit careless about that. “I choose Lyra,” she says, lifting the little girl up on her shoulders.

“Oh come on,” Maggie grumbles while she gets on Kara’s shoulders. “I can’t push a five year old.”

“A five year old who’s stronger than you,” Alex points out, amused.

“I choose Carter,” Harley says as she lifts the little boy up.

“Okay now see,” Alex says, “with Carter we need to be extra careful.”

“Looks like I’m with you, Star,” Lucy says to Astra. “Do you want to be on top of my shoulders or should I be on top of your shoulders?” she asks and she barely finished her question when Astra is hoisting her up.

“Lena?” Kara asks when her girlfriend moves over to the side of the pool.

“I will watch this round,” Lena replies, choosing to sit this one out.

“We’re switching it up after this round,” Lucy says, hoping Lena will play then. It would help if Cat would join so they’d have even numbers. “Carter can swim, right?” she asks as they enter the deeper end of the pool.

“Yes, he can,” Cat answers. “Though do not roughhouse with my son.”

Alex shows up in front of Harley, smiling while Lyra enthusiastically pushes Carter right into the water, not even giving the boy a chance. “Perhaps a little bit softer next time,” she says to the little girl.

“I am sorry, Carter,” Lyra apologizes.

“I’m okay,” Carter replies, coughing up some water.

Maggie grips Lucy’s shoulders to try and push her off of Astra’s shoulders. “No cheating,” she says to Astra who seems to have an iron grip on Lucy’s legs.

“Speak for your own team,” Lucy accuses, noticing how strongly Kara seems to be holding on to Maggie.

“Come on you two,” Alex says to Maggie and Lucy. “Put some muscles into it.”

Lucy pushes Maggie harder, finally managing to bring her off balance. “I knew you’d enjoy going down,” she says teasingly when Maggie falls into the water.

“Okay other teams,” Alex says, taking Kara’s hand. “I’m with my sister.”

“Does this mean I’m your second favorite?” Kara asks her sister. “You picked Lyra for the first round.”

“First of all, you already chose Maggie right away,” Alex answers. “Secondly, of course you’re second, Maggie comes first,” she adds lightly.

“Rude,” Kara pouts.

Alex smiles while she gets on top of Kara’s shoulders. “Okay, who’s going against me?” she asks, peering around.

“Lena,” Maggie answers, grabbing Lena’s hand to team up with her.

“Oh, alright,” Lena replies a bit surprised.

Lucy teams up with Harley and laughs when Astra lifts Lyra and Carter onto her shoulders. “Looks like you’re going down, Har,” she says as she lets her friend get onto her shoulders.

“I don’t mind,” Harley replies happily. “They’re so cute, I can’t push them.”

“You’re a total softie around kids,” Lucy says while holding on to Harley’s thighs to steady her.

“You can do this, Lena,” Kara says encouragingly when her girlfriend starts pushing her sister.

“She’s not on your team, Kara,” Alex mutters, using her heel to lightly kick her sister’s chest. “You’re supposed to encourage me.”

“It’s all a matter of priorities of who comes first and who comes second,” Kara teases, repaying Alex for teasing her moments ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Four double kayaks are waiting on the water for them to go kayaking. Considering the children will hardly take up any space, they can squeeze in. They’re all wearing life jackets because they’re supposed to.

Astra takes the first kayak with Cat and Carter. She watches how her daughter gets inside a kayak with Kara and Lena.

Alex and Maggie take the third kayak while Lucy and Harley take the last one.

Lena hardly began to paddle when Kara stars paddling fast, causing their kayak to move as if they’re in a competition. “A bit slower, my love,” she says softly from the front, where she is seated next to Lyra.

“My bad,” Kara replies, slowing down a bit.

“This place has a bar,” Maggie mentions. “We could check it out tonight,” she suggests. “You know, with our gang,” she explains, considering she assumes Cat and Astra will stay with Lyra and Carter who aren’t allowed in the bar.

“I hope they’ll serve us,” Alex replies, unsure about that part. “They have very strict laws here and I know the saloon back in National City served us drinks despite us not being twenty-one, aside from Lena, but here you really do have to be twenty-one,” she explains, thinking it’ll be tough to get away with it.

“It’s kind of a bummer,” Lucy says, disappointed about that law. “You know, it’s so unfair other countries have eighteen as the legal drinking age and some even sixteen for alcohol that isn’t too heavy,” she continues, having checked all about it. “It sucks because I’m twenty, Alex’s twenty, Kara’s twenty, Harley’s nineteen so that’s kind of close as well I guess and Maggie well… you’ll be nineteen soon.”

“We should befriend a freshman next year,” Maggie suggests. “I’m kind of fed up with being the youngest.”

“Awe, I think it’s cute,” Alex says, enjoying how Maggie is the youngest. “It really suits you, with your height and all.”

“If the bar kicks the youth out, Astra and I can enjoy a drink,” Cat says, butting into their conversation. “Meanwhile you are all welcome to watch over the children. Lena, of course, is welcome to join us at the bar.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Lena replies, nodding with a small smile.

“Such betrayal,” Lucy comments, making a tsk noise while she shakes her head.

Alex plans to scatter away from the others a few times to be alone with Maggie so the two of them can have some privacy that doesn’t always include the bedroom. It’s beautiful to be out here and she appreciates that Astra, not only invited her and Maggie along, but also paid for them. Her parents had offered to compensate Astra, who refused to take their money.

Kara uses her paddle to splash water at Alex and Maggie, much to Lyra’s amusement who is giggling.

“I’ll get you for that, little Danvers,” Maggie grumbles while she uses her paddle to splash Kara.

Lena shrieks when some of the cold water splashes over her. “What did I do?” she asks, nearly dropping her paddle to shield herself with her arms.

“Oops,” Maggie replies, laughing lightly.

“It’s a surprise you know how to play soccer properly,” Lucy comments dryly to Maggie. “When it comes to your arms you’ve got no aim.”

Maggie replies by splashing water over Lucy, drenching her effectively. “You were saying?” she asks, splashing her friend some more.

“Typical of the youth,” Cat says while she paddles to get past them.

Everyone seems to freeze when water splashes all over Cat, soaking her.

“You didn’t want to get in the water earlier,” Lucy says shamelessly. “I figured I’d bring the water to you.”

“Lucy Lane!” Cat seethes. “How dare you splash cold water on me?”

“I could capsize her kayak,” Astra offers, which she would do with pleasure.

“No, no, no,” Harley says quickly, holding her hands up with her paddle. “I’m in this kayak too and the water is really cold here.”

“I say you should capsize it,” Maggie laughs, putting down her vote.

“As you wish,” Astra replies, her lips curling into a smile as she capsizes the kayak Alex and Maggie are in.

Lucy bursts out laughing, but she stops quickly when Astra capsizes her kayak as well.

“I am relieved we have Lyra on board with us,” Lena says to Kara, sucking in a deep breath.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara agrees. “We could splash anyone we want and not get into trouble.”

“Are you certain, little one?” Astra asks, disagreeing.

Alex swims up to the kayak Astra is in. “I’m so sorry about this, Carter,” she apologizes to the little boy before flipping the kayak over to repay Astra.

Cat screams the loudest when she ends up in the water. “Astra, I blame you for this,” she says, pricking her finger against Astra’s chest who began with capsizing kayaks.

“That is fair,” Astra replies, putting the kayak back in place. She lifts Cat and Carter up to place them back inside the kayak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles as she holds Lyra above her head like an airplane. She doesn’t mind that she’s stuck with babysitting while her aunt and Cat are at the bar. Lena could have gone as well, but her girlfriend decided to stay with her, which is sweet.

“You really like children, don’t you?” Lena asks softly, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kara answers, gently lowering Lyra. “I do,” she confirms.

“You know what hypothetical means, right?” Lena asks, to make sure if she needs to explain that first or not.

“Of course,” Kara answers, smart enough to know. “Why do you ask?”

“Let’s say that hypothetically I would agree to have children in the future,” Lena explains hesitantly, since it sort of sounds like a promise and she’s always careful with those. “How many children would you like to have?” she asks curiously.

“I’ve always been an only child myself,” Kara answers. “When I was much younger, about Lyra’s age, and my mother still used to get along with my aunt, it made me wish I would have had a sibling,” she explains, remembering it well. “Not necessarily a twin, but just a sibling.”

“That’s understandable,” Lena replies, seeing reason in that. She was an only child as well until the Luthors adopted her and Lex became her brother, but now she’s an only child yet again.

“I would say, hypothetically speaking, two children would be nice,” Kara says, trying to picture herself with Lena and two children. “Although I’d be open to the idea of more than two,” she adds thoughtfully.

“More you say,” Lena repeats. “How many more would that be?” she asks, hoping it’s not a small army or something. “What would be your limit?”

“Hmm, my limit,” Kara hums, thinking about it. “I would say two at least because one seems sad and my limit would be, I don’t know, five maybe? Six?”

“Six?” Lena asks with wide eyes. “That sounds like… a lot,” she says, swallowing hard.

“I’ll have to change my answer to twelve,” Kara says, changing her mind while she smiles. “I watched Cheaper by the Dozen with Alex once and it looks like so much fun!”

“Oh god,” Lena replies while sweating nervously because twelve children would be far too much.

“You… you’re not okay with that,” Kara says, her smile faltering now that she sees how uncomfortable she’s made Lena. “We don’t need to have twelve children or six or five,” she whispers, putting Lyra down for a second to hug her girlfriend. “Two would be enough, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lena decides, taking a deep breath. “We still have time,” she says, which is true.

“Exactly, there’s no rush,” Kara agrees. “This is just us brainstorming, seeing what we want.”

Alex sits down on the other end of the large leather couch next to Maggie. “Hey, Sawyer,” she says quietly, nudging her girlfriend with her elbow.

“Mhm?” Maggie asks, blindly reaching out to take Alex’s hand in hers.

“Do you want children?” Alex asks curiously. She’s seen how good Maggie is around Lyra, which makes her wonder.

“Yes,” Maggie answers immediately. “I’d love to have kids later.”

“Oh,” Alex replies and really, she should have seen it coming.

Maggie snaps her attention towards Alex, facing her. “Oh?” she asks, tilting her head to the side. “What does oh mean?”

“I just I don’t know… oh,” Alex answers unsure.

“Alex,” Maggie says softly, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “You can talk to me.”

“I’ve never seen myself as good with children,” Alex confesses. “I remember that night I watched Lyra and tucked her in, I was kind of nervous at first about what to do, but I guess it all worked out.”

“You really underestimate yourself, Danvers,” Maggie whispers, having seen plenty of how good Alex is with the kids. “You’d make an amazing mother. I have no doubt about that.”

“I think we could have at least one child someday,” Alex replies, leaning in to kiss Maggie.

“Damn,” Lucy comments while she grabs snacks. “My ass is single while y’all are talking about children,” she says, surprised to hear them discuss that so soon. “Baby fever much?”

“It’s really sweet,” Harley says, not minding it. She sits down on the couch with Carter on her lap.

“We should pick a movie that’s suitable for Lyra and Carter to watch,” Kara says when Lucy grabs the remote. “Maybe an animated movie,” she suggests. “I think they’d like that.”

“Okay, fine,” Lucy relents, handing the remote over to Kara so she can choose instead. “But when Lyra and Carter go to bed, we’re picking something else.”

“That’s a fair compromise,” Alex agrees.

Kara takes Lyra’s hands in hers, gently clapping them together while she sings along with the music from The Little Mermaid.

Carter joins in and giggles when Harley bounces her knee and tickles him.

Lena looks around as they’re all smiling and starting to sing along. She’s happy she has the chance to be a part of this lovely family. When Kara nudges her, she sings along as well, though she’s probably getting some of the lyrics wrong. Not that anyone would mind considering Harley is singing loudly, sounding as if a cat is being tortured.

“Put some more effort into it, Har,” Lucy groans, covering her ears. “I know you can sing when you want to.”

“I was being considerate because y’all can’t sing,” Harley replies. She uses Carter to hide her face when pillows fly her way.

 

 **Chipmunk:** Guys, I kissed Mike on his cheek and his face got all red and then he ran away.

 **Mudmonster:** Sounds like he was blushing and maybe he’s shy.

 **Chipmunk:** What if he’s angry? Oh god, what if he hates me?

 **Puppy:** He’s not going to hate you, Winn. Nobody could ever hate you, you’re too sweet.

 **Bunny:** Mike could be shy. You’ve made your move. It’s his turn to make his.

 **LittleLane:** Har is right. It’s up to Mike now.

 **Chipmunk:** What are you all doing right now? Having drinks?

 **Firecracker:** The law here doesn’t let us drink. We’re watching a movie with the children.

 **Puppy:** We’re watching the little mermaid! It’s so much fun!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shhh,” Kara hushes as she tiptoes towards the bedroom Astra shares with Cat when Lyra has fallen asleep in her arms.

Lena quietly follows Kara with Carter in her arms who fell asleep as well. “We can put them in the middle of the bed,” she whispers.

“Yes,” Kara agrees while she gently puts her cousin down on the large bed.

Lena carefully places Carter next to Lyra, smiling when the little girl shifts to hug the little boy. “They are adorable,” she whispers, endeared.

“Yeah, they sure are,” Kara whispers, smiling as she tucks the children in. “Someday we might get to do this with our own children,” she says cautiously, not wanting to spook Lena.

“Perhaps we will,” Lena replies silently, still needing some time to think about that. There’s no rush, as Kara told her before. Her girlfriend has three years of college left anyway, which already gives them at least a few years before they would have to make such big decisions, and of course other things will come first.

Kara sits down on the edge of the bed, quietly singing the Kryptonese lullaby Lyra loves to hear when she goes to bed. She can hear Lena trying to sing along as well and from what she hears, her girlfriend has been practicing a bit.

Lena leans forward to kiss Lyra’s forehead and Carter’s forehead, but hesitates when she sees Kara’s eyes widening. “Is this not okay?” she asks quietly, pausing.

“It’s okay,” Kara quickly assures Lena. “I’m just surprised,” she admits.

“I think parents do this,” Lena whispers. “Not that I’m their parent, but we’re tucking them in, so I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

“Lena,” Kara whispers softly, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s back. “It is okay and it’s really sweet of you to do that.”

“You seem to know more about this than I do,” Lena whispers with a small smile.

“I did used to change Superman’s diapers,” Kara replies, amused when Lena smiles brighter at that.

Lena kisses the children’s forehead. “Goodnight, sweethearts,” she whispers.

Lyra opens her eyes a bit, yawning as she tries to smile at Kara and Lena. “Goodnight, cousin Kara,” she whispers. “Goodnight, cousin Lena.”

“See,” Kara whispers, pulling Lena close. “You’re a part of this family, Lena. Lyra’s your cousin now too.”

“I see,” Lena whispers, her voice breaking ever so slightly as a tear escapes her eye.

“Aww, come here,” Kara whispers, embracing Lena into her arms. “You have such a pure heart, I hope you know that.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispers, holding her soulmate tighter. “Your family is wonderful, but there’s just one thing…,” she admits hesitantly. “I understand why you haven’t told Eliza and Jeremiah, but I think you should tell them.”

“Okay,” Kara sighs, taking Lena’s hand to leave the bedroom so Lyra and Carter can sleep. “I’ll try to tell them when we return from Maui.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: sexual scenes in this chapter*

Maggie removes her shirt, grinning at Alex who is naked on the bed. She leans down to kiss her girlfriend, pressing her breasts against Alex’s while her hand rests between her girlfriend’s legs, though she doesn’t add any pressure.

Alex whines into Maggie’s mouth, silently begging her to move her fingers which are stilled against her warm skin. She bucks her hips upwards, trying to gain some friction, but her girlfriend teasingly moves her hand away. “Maggie,” she whimpers.

“Not yet,” Maggie whispers before capturing Alex’s lips again.

Alex grasps Maggie’s underwear in an attempt to lower it. “It’s not fair when I’m naked and you’re not,” she tries when her girlfriend doesn’t move.

Maggie kisses her way down Alex’s neck, sucking around her collarbones. “You’re so sexy,” she whispers, smiling as her girlfriend blushes. She swirls her tongue around Alex’s breasts, teasing her nipples, one breast at a time while her hands rest on her girlfriend’s hips.

“You really know what to do with your mouth and your tongue,” Alex compliments, feeling like Maggie more than deserved to hear that.

Maggie bites Alex’s nipples lightly, just hard enough to tease her. She continues kissing, lower down her girlfriend’s body. When she reaches Alex’s stomach, where she has defined muscles from all the times they worked out, she places extra kisses.

Alex flexes her muscles, hearing Maggie moan while her eyes darken. Her girlfriend isn’t the only one who can tease. She tugs at Maggie’s underwear again and this time her girlfriend doesn’t resist.

Maggie kisses Alex’s inner thighs, nipping at her skin while she inches closer to her girlfriend’s warm and waiting spot. She slips two fingers inside of Alex and teases her clit with her tongue.

“Oh, Maggie,” Alex breathes out, massaging her girlfriend’s scalp with her fingers. “Yes, yes,” she moans when Maggie curls her fingers just right. “More.”

Maggie looks up for a moment and smiles at Alex. “I know Kara and Astra agreed not to use their super hearing inside, but if you keep this up everyone will hear you,” she whispers, aware of how loud her girlfriend can be. It’s not that she necessarily minds, though Alex might prefer it if they don’t hear anything.

“I’ll try to be quiet,” Alex replies, which poses quite the challenge given how skilled Maggie is at this.

Maggie returns her attention to Alex’s clit, sucking at the sensitive nub while her fingers thrust inside her girlfriend. She gently pulls her fingers out, replacing them with her tongue, licking eagerly into Alex.

“Fuck, yes,” Alex moans, biting her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning louder. “You’re like… oh yes – a wizard with your tongue.”

Maggie chuckles against Alex’s skin at the compliment.

Alex gasps at the vibration of Maggie’s chuckle, which sends a ripple of pleasure through her body. “Maggie,” she moans, feeling like she’s about to come.

“I got you,” Maggie husks. She moves her fingers rapidly inside of Alex while her tongue flattens against her clit.

Alex’s eyes flutter shut and she throws her head back as her orgasm washes over her, squirming at the way Maggie’s tongue moves against her, now very sensitive, clit.

Maggie licks her chin clean and then her fingers, all under Alex’s watchful eyes.

Alex places her hands on Maggie’s arms and tugs her down; kissing her hard while she flips their positions. She lowers herself between her girlfriend’s legs and blows over her clit, purely to tease her. She lets her fingertip from her index finger rest against Maggie’s clit without moving it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable,” Lena says, not wanting to pressure Kara into anything.

“I’d like to try,” Kara replies, willing to give it a chance. “So you put it on to use it on me?” she asks, checking if she understood correctly.

“Yes,” Lena confirms as she puts the harness on. “I’ll go slowly and I’ll be gentle,” she promises. She adjusts the dildo, which has a flesh color. “Don’t forget to breathe, breathing is very important.”

“I trust you,” Kara whispers while she relaxes on the bed. Her eyes follow Lena as her girlfriend climbs onto the bed, on top of her.

Lena uses her fingers first, to test how wet Kara is and how easily her fingers slip inside. This is the first time they’re using toys of any kind and she knows it’s a new experience for her girlfriend. She already has experience with this from her past and she prefers giving over receiving.

Kara gently pulls Lena down to kiss her, feeling the dildo press against her stomach. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers, twirling a lock of her girlfriend’s hair around her finger. “I knew I was into you from the first day I met you, when I said I could solve the math equation and I was able to see you up close,” she admits, smiling at the memory. “I love how your skin reflects the moonlight.”

“You remind me of the sunshine,” Lena whispers, caressing Kara’s cheek.

“I think I’m ready,” Kara whispers, relaxing further under Lena’s touch.

Lena lines the base of the dildo up with Kara’s opening, gently easing the tip inside of her girlfriend. She can hear Kara gasp quietly, though her girlfriend seems to be smiling. When the tip is inside of Kara, she stills for a while to let her adjust to it.

Kara sucks her bottom lip between her teeth when Lena lowers the dildo further, filling her up. It’s thick and it reaches deeper than her girlfriend’s fingers ever did.

Lena slowly rocks her hips against Kara’s, causing the dildo to move up and down with each thrust. She can feel her girlfriend’s nails digging into her back, but she doesn’t mind, even though wearing a bikini doesn’t quite cover marks up. There’s some concealer in her suitcase, though that can only hide so much.

“Mhm, Lena,” Kara moans, feeling why Lena has toys like this and likes to use them. She surges upwards to kiss her girlfriend, to muffle her moans.

Lena has to pull back eventually to breathe, but she quickly leans down to kiss Kara again, moaning when her girlfriend moves with her. The way the harness presses against her nearly makes her come when Kara topples over the edge.

Kara lets Lena lie down on the bed, smiling at how spent her girlfriend is already while she still has energy left to spare. She slowly kisses every inch of Lena’s beautiful body, to let her feel how much she loves her.

Lena discards the harness so she can cuddle with Kara. She chuckles when her girlfriend bickers about who should be the little spoon and because she loves Kara, she agrees to be the little spoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pass the orange juice, please,” Kara says as she holds her hand out.

“Here you go,” Alex replies, handing the orange juice to her sister.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara says politely, smiling as she accepts it. “Do you want some?” she asks Lena.

“No thanks,” Lena answers while shaking her head. “I’ll have some coffee.”

“I have the coffee,” Lucy says as she pours herself a cup. She holds the thermos out towards Lena.

“Thank you, Lucy,” Lena replies politely.

“Seriously, you can call me Luce,” Lucy insists, feeling no need to be called Lucy. “All my friends call me Luce and you’re one of them.”

“Luce it is,” Lena nods. She pours herself some coffee and passes the thermos to Astra and Cat.

“We have chocolate milk too, right?” Maggie asks nobody in particular.

“Yup, right here,” Harley answers. She smiles as she hands it over to Maggie. “This breakfast is delicious.”

“Mhmm, I agree,” Kara says, putting two croissants on her plate. “I love room service like this.”

“I want chocolate milk too,” Carter says, wiggling his legs from the chair he’s sitting on.

Maggie chuckles because even with the pillow to place Carter and Lyra a bit higher up their chairs, they can still hardly look over the table. She grabs the little boy’s dinosaur mug to pour him some hot chocolate milk. “Be careful, Carter,” she warns. “It’s very hot.”

“Thank you, Maggie,” Carter replies, smiling at her.

“Can I have some of that?” Lyra asks Maggie, pointing at the hot chocolate milk.

“Of course you can, munchkin,” Maggie answers, pouring some hot chocolate into Lyra’s mug. “You’ll have to blow, it’s hot.”

Lyra nods and blows into her mug, resulting in freezing her hot chocolate milk. “Mama,” she says, turning to her mother with a pout on her face.

“I should have been clearer,” Maggie says, realizing her mistake.

“You need to blow gently,” Astra says to her daughter. “Without using your freeze breath,” she clarifies while she pours Lyra a new cup of hot chocolate. “Try again.”

Lyra blows into the new cup of hot chocolate, landing tiny bits of frost on top of it. “I cannot do this, mama,” she sighs, pushing the cup towards her mother.

“Yes you can, Lyra In-Ze,” Astra replies sternly, pouring a new cup. “Again,” she insists, nodding towards the cup.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara says softly, “I could help her.”

“No,” Astra says, wanting her daughter to learn this. “When you fall, you get back up.”

“Astra is right,” Cat agrees, placing her hand on top of Astra’s. “Lyra won’t learn if everyone keeps helping her. There will always be trial and error in life, that’s how someone learns and grows.”

“We’re running out of hot chocolate,” Lucy says after Lyra fails seven more times.

“I want to drink!” Lyra shouts angrily, slamming her fist down on the cup of hot chocolate she just froze. The cup breaks and the table wobbles from the impact.

“Anger shall not help,” Astra says calmly as she cleans up the broke shards and frozen bits. She takes a new cup and pours hot chocolate in it. “Again,” she insists, pushing the cup towards her daughter.

“This is getting really uncomfortable,” Lucy mumbles, not feeling relaxed. “She’s just a kid, Star.”

Astra holds her hand up, silencing Lucy while she watches her daughter try again.

“Very gently,” Cat whispers. “It should be the same as the wind flowing lightly through your hair.”

Lyra concentrates and when she gets it right, her face lights up. “I did it, mama,” she says proudly. “Did you see?”

“I never doubted you, my little darling,” Astra replies, smiling as the back of her index finger caresses Lyra’s cheek. “You are, after all, my blood.”

“High five,” Maggie says to Lyra, holding her hand up. She feels the little girl’s hand slapping hers like a brick. “A bit softer next time,” she groans.

“Aw, baby, did you get hurt?” Alex asks worriedly. She takes Maggie’s hand in hers, kissing it softly.

“You two make me want to gag,” Lucy comments teasingly.

“I think they’re sweet,” Kara says, smiling at her sister and Maggie.

“This breakfast is going so much better than all the times I ate breakfast back in Arkham,” Harley says, surprised. “There when you left the table there was always a broken chair and Ivy stabbed a fork in my hand once,” she explains happily, showing them her right hand where she still has the scar.

“Why did Ivy do that?” Kara asks, shocked. “I thought Ivy was your friend who you grew up with,” she recalls.

“Oh it was just a small argument we had,” Harley replies, waving it off. “She did it because I stabbed a knife through her shoulder.”

Cat draws her arm around her son, pulling him further away from Harley.

“Tell us you’re kidding,” Alex says to Harley.

“Nope,” Harley replies, shaking her head. “We weren’t exactly friends back then.”

“Well, we are friends,” Lucy says quickly, noticing how tense everyone seems. “So you don’t need to stab us.”

“I’m not crazy,” Harley laughs. “I’m not going to stab any of you. Astra would throw me into space.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena rolls over on her towel that she placed on the beach so Kara can apply sunscreen onto her back. “Am I red?” she asks, because even with the sunscreen, she can feel the heat of the sun burning into her.

“Not really,” Kara answers as she puts some sunscreen onto the palm of her right hand. “Sort of reddish, I guess,” she says, unsure. She rubs the sunscreen together in her hands to warm it up a bit before applying it onto Lena’s back. “You have a few bruises though.”

Lena sighs softly while Kara’s hands gently massage her back. “I love it when you do that,” she whispers, enjoying the way her girlfriend treats her.

Alex is sitting down on the sand across from Maggie with Lyra, who is trying to make a sandcastle. “I bet our sandcastle is going to be the biggest,” she says, smiling at the little girl.

“I’ll take you up on that bet,” Lucy says from behind Alex, where she’s standing. “I’ll build one with Carter and whoever builds the biggest sandcastle in say two hours, gets to choose our next activity.”

“Deal,” Maggie agrees. “We’re going to win anyway.”

“Not if Lyra keeps digging holes you won’t,” Lucy replies, not worried about it.

“Why does everything between the three of you become a competition?” Astra asks Alex, Maggie and Lucy.

“Alex is competitive,” Lucy answers. “We all are, actually.”

“You could join,” Maggie offers Astra.

“I already planned my next activity,” Astra answers, disinterested. “Cat and I shall go to the wellness while Lyra and Carter will be at the paintbox to play.”

“Ah well, that still leaves six of us,” Lucy says, referring to Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Harley and herself.

“Four,” Kara corrects Lucy. “Lena and I are going to the wellness after this as well,” she explains.

Lena looks forward to go to the wellness where she can relax with Kara, even though her girlfriend is already giving her a decent back massage.

“Har, help me with this sandcastle,” Lucy says, calling her friend over.

“Where?” Harley asks, glancing around at the small lumps of sand.

“I just began,” Lucy answers. “We need to make ours bigger than the one Lyra, Alex and Maggie are making.”

Alex and Maggie smile when their sandcastle becomes bigger fast, not even giving Lucy, Harley and Carter a chance to beat them.

“Hmm, our next activity,” Maggie hums when they win. “What would you like to do, Danvers?”

“You can choose,” Alex decides, leaving it up to her girlfriend.

“We’ll go paddle boarding,” Maggie replies, standing up to wipe her hands clean on her shorts. “The first one to fall of their board will have the children in their bedroom tonight,” she says to make it even more interesting. Where Lyra and Carter will sleep tonight was a tie between them anyway.

“I look forward to see you fall,” Lucy says, smiling as she shakes Maggie’s hand to seal the deal.

“You wish,” Maggie disagrees, huffing as she drops Lucy’s hand. “I happen to be good at sports.”

“You are,” Alex says, kissing Maggie’s cheek. “I think I might try to join the soccer team when we go back to college.”

“You really are a nerd, talking about college already,” Lucy comments.

“Shut up, little Lane,” Alex grumbles, shoving Lucy lightly.

“We should play spin the bottle tonight,” Lucy suggests. “A good old game of truth or dare,” she says, smirking.

“That was not what I was thinking when you said spin the bottle,” Maggie replies, relieved that Lucy isn’t talking about the kind where you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on.

“It’s going to be fun,” Lucy assures them. “Truth or dare is a good opportunity to get to know each other even better and to challenge each other. We should all play it when the kids are sleeping.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess I could give this a try,” Kara says unsurely as she watches Lena slipping inside the mud bath. “You say that’s relaxing?” she asks, still a bit on the fence about it.

“It is,” Lena answers. “You don’t have to get in if you’d rather not,” she says, wanting Kara to choose for herself what she wants.

Kara places her hand on the edge, steadying herself as she swings one leg in and then her other leg. “It feels like mud,” she observes while she slowly lowers herself in it.

“Ah yes, a mud bath tends to feel like mud,” Lena replies teasingly, grinning as Kara smears some mud on her forehead.

“Humans do strange things,” Astra says quietly while she gets in the mud bath with Cat.

“So do aliens,” Cat retorts dryly. She grabs two slices of cucumber, placing them on top of her eyes.

“I have never sat in mud,” Astra comments, experiencing this for the first time. “In the past I have fought battles in mud, however.”

“You fought far too many battles,” Cat sighs. “Your skin is marred with scars.”

“On Krypton I was not as invulnerable as I am here on earth,” Astra replies sadly.

“I miss home too,” Kara says, understanding that part of her aunt’s pain all too well. “It’s not the same here, but we can have a good life, surrounded by good people.”

“You are right, little one,” Astra agrees. “Our family gives me hope every day.”

“I’m happy I have the chance to be a part of this family,” Lena says sincerely.

“You were raised as a Luthor,” Astra says quietly to Lena. “Though you are a Zor-El at heart,” she adds, feeling like Lena belongs with them.

“She is,” Kara agrees, holding Lena into her arms.

“That means a lot to me,” Lena whispers, finding herself tearing up again at the affection they portray.

 


	37. Chapter 37

“Don’t look so smug, Sawyer,” Alex grumbles quietly as she helps Maggie to tuck Lyra and Carter into their bed. “It’s your fault I was the first to fall because you were distracting me.”

“I was trying to motivate you to stay on the board,” Maggie whispers, smiling while she covers the children with the blanket. “It wasn’t my intention to make you fall.”

“Luce said I lost, but we both know technically you lost,” Alex explains. “You made me lose.”

“You’re such a sore loser,” Maggie chuckles silently.

Alex huffs and sits down to sing the Kryptonese lullaby. It’s going to be refreshing to share this bed with Maggie tonight with Lyra and Carter pressed between them.

Maggie listens attentively as Alex sings, wanting to learn that lullaby. Maybe someday she’ll babysit Lyra or something and then it could come in handy.

Alex stands up and follows Maggie outside to where the others are waiting on the terrace with a bottle to spin. She sits down next to her girlfriend and her sister.

“Okay so the rules are simple,” Lucy says, going over it again. “Mags gets to go first because she’s the youngest,” she explains, handing the bottle to Maggie. “She’ll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on needs to pick either truth or dare. If you pick truth, you get asked a question you need to answer truthfully and if you pick dare, you get a challenge you need to complete. The one the bottle lands on is the next one who gets to spin and the spinner of the bottle is the one who comes up with either a question or a dare, depending on what the one the bottle landed on chooses.”

Maggie spins the bottle, which lands on Astra. “Truth or dare?” she asks, thinking of questions and dares.

“Truth,” Astra answers.  

“If you had to kiss two of us, who would you kiss?”

Astra raises an eyebrow at the odd question. “Cat and Alexandra,” she answers truthfully. “It is my turn to spin, yes?” she asks, spinning the bottle when they nod.

Maggie had a feeling Astra was going to say that, which makes sense considering Astra is dating Cat and Alex is their shared soulmate. She relaxes when her girlfriend rests her head against her shoulder.

“Dare,” Lucy says when the bottle lands on her.

“I dare you to do twenty pushups.”

“Damn,” Lucy replies, getting on her hands and feet to start. “I didn’t expect a workout, but okay.” She takes her time to do the twenty pushups, smiling as they all look at her until she’s done. Spinning the bottle, it lands on Alex.

“Truth,” Alex chooses, not wanting Lucy to dare her.

“Hmm, truth,” Lucy says while she thinks. “What really happened to the shower curtain back in our room?” she asks curiously, since Alex claimed she had no clue, but she doesn’t believe that.

Alex’s cheeks flush and she can see that Maggie is blushing as well. “We ruined it because we were pulling at it,” she answers earnestly.

“I knew it,” Lucy replies, making it sound like she hit the jackpot. “You two totally had shower sex.”

“Moving on now,” Alex says, spinning the bottle while Kara is making gagging noises.

Cat looks surprised when the bottle lands on her. “Truth,” she picks.

“Interesting choice,” Alex replies, not feeling like daring Cat anyway. “Which three qualities about Astra do you like the most?”

“Her strength and I am not speaking about her physical strength,” Cat answers. “The fact that she never gives up, and her eyes which shield the weight of the world,” she says. She presses a tender kiss to Astra’s cheek before spinning the bottle.

“Um, truth, I think,” Kara says when the bottle lands on her.

“What is your deepest fear?”

Kara swallows thickly at the heavy question. “That I would lose this family,” she answers. She smiles softly when Lena gives her a sideways hug before she spins the bottle.

“Dare,” Harley says, smiling as she waits.

Kara hadn’t really thought about dares yet, but that’s also because she doesn’t know in advance who the bottle would land on. “I dare you to… call Winn, flirt with him and then tell him you have the wrong number,” she says, earning a shocked look from Lucy.

Harley quickly takes her phone to call Winn, who picks up after the second ring. “Hey, pudding, we should make out in my room when I return from Maui, I’ve been fantasizing about you every night,” she husks into her phone. “Oh, Winn, oops, wrong number. Bye.”

“Ten dollars says Winn is screaming right now,” Lucy grins. “Nice dare, Kar,” she says approvingly.

“Dare,” Astra says when the bottle points at her.

“Oh boy,” Lucy whispers while shaking her head. She feels like Astra is making a mistake for letting Harley dare her, although it could be fun.

Harley laughs and winks at Lucy. “I dare you to kiss Luce,” she says to Astra.

Alex sighs in relief that Harley didn’t say her name because that would have been so wrong and would have hurt Maggie.

Lucy stops breathing when Astra cups her cheeks and kisses her.

Alex’s eyes widen at the cold sensation on her lips, which brings her back to last summer and the countless times she felt that kind of sensation. She used to be so angry at her soulmate for it, not knowing she has more than one soulmate. Ever since she went to college, she hasn’t had that sort of cold feeling, aside from a few rare occasions, which must mean Astra and Cat hardly ever kiss.

“Truth,” Lena says when the bottle lands on her. The dares have made her slightly nervous, so picking truth seems safer.

“If you had to give up being a professor or running L-Corp, which one would you give up?”

Lena is a bit surprised by Astra’s question, though it’s not a bad one and not embarrassing. “Right now I would have to say I’d give up being a professor,” she answers, aware Kara is surprised by her choice. “I want to make sure L-Corp remains to be a force for good,” she explains while she spins the bottle.

“Truth,” Lucy picks, already grabbing the bottle to wait for her turn to spin it.

Lena smiles mischievously. “Do you fancy Astra?” she asks curiously, since it’s all jokes and teasing aside now.

Lucy blushes and covers her face with her hands. “Sure, I guess,” she answers. “She has a lil something.”

Maggie watches how the bottle stops spinning and lands on her. “Truth,” she says, not taking the risk of letting Lucy dare her.

“What’s the most awkward thing you ever did?”

“When I was younger there was a girl who was still in the closet,” Maggie answers. “I slept over at her place without her parents knowing and when they walked in on us, I ran out of their house, naked.”

“Oh my god,” Lucy laughs. “I wish I’d have been there to see that, damn,” she says, trying to picture it.

Maggie sighs and spins the bottle to keep things moving.

“Dare,” Kara says when the bottle stops.

“Bark a song,” Maggie dares Kara. “And you can’t stop until someone guesses which song you’re barking.”

Kara tries her best to bark Call Me Maybe.

Lucy chuckles and holds a finger against her lips, signaling at the others to keep their mouth shut. She hears which song Kara is barking, but it’s fun to pretend like she has no clue.

Lena frowns and after almost five minutes, she takes pity on Kara. “You’re barking call me maybe,” she says, releasing her girlfriend from her dare.

“How did nobody else guess that?” Kara asks, glancing around. “It was so easy.”

“Maybe you didn’t get the right bark frequency,” Lucy snickers.

“I need a drink,” Cat says, rubbing her temples for her oncoming headache.

“I’d like a drink too,” Lucy replies, eager to have some. “Are you going to open a bottle of wine?”

“We could have one glass,” Harley suggests.

Cat says nothing and goes inside to get her drink.

Kara spins the bottle so they can keep playing. It lands on her aunt who chooses truth. “Do you feel more than friendship for someone?” she asks curiously, wondering if Astra would get courted someday.

“Yes,” Astra answers, grabbing the bottle to spin it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex pushes her suitcase hard so she can close the zipper. “These two weeks went by too fast,” she says, sighing because when they return, she’ll have to miss Maggie for a while before they go to Italy together for three weeks.

“They did,” Maggie agrees, huffing as she closes her own suitcase. “Time with you always passes fast and when I’m not with you it takes forever.”

“I feel the same way,” Alex replies, wishing they could always be together. “I’m really hooked to you, it’s an intense feeling.”

“I can relate,” Maggie says, feeling that intense feeling as well. “It’s weird how I wish for our summer break to end soon so we can spend months together in college, seeing each other every day, sharing a room.”

“You get to say that, but when I mention college I’m being called a nerd,” Alex points out.

“That’s because you are a nerd,” Maggie retorts, smiling as Alex attacks her with kisses.

“I’m your nerd,” Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear. “You’re stuck with me, Sawyer.”

“Good, I was just about to glue you to me anyway,” Maggie replies, turning around so she can kiss Alex. “You’re my girl,” she says possessively.

“I think that’s clear enough,” Alex mumbles against Maggie’s lips. “Your face is literally on my shirt.”

Maggie grins at that, because they’re both wearing a white shirt that has a picture of the two of them on it, a picture of them kissing so it doesn’t exactly scream friends, leaving no room for confusion.

“I’m all packed,” Alex says, lifting her suitcases up. “I’ll miss this place.”

“I’m good to go as well,” Maggie says, picking up her suitcases. “It was nice to be here.”

“I can carry at least one suitcase,” Lena says to Kara, who is carrying four suitcases. “Kara, we talked about this,” she continues, trying to take a suitcase over from her girlfriend.

“Okay,” Kara relents, allowing Lena to carry one suitcase. “You can tell me if it’s too heavy at any point, then I’ll carry it for you,” she offers sweetly.

“You pamper her far too much,” Cat comments, carrying her own suitcases.

“Don’t listen to her,” Lucy says to Kara. “She’s jealous because Astra isn’t carrying anything for her.”

“I can hold my own, thank you,” Cat dryly points out. “Astra is not my lackey.”

“I broke a nail,” Harley says, pouting as she stares at her finger.

“Poor, Har,” Lucy replies, smiling as she grabs one of Harley’s suitcases. “Better?”

“Thanks, doll,” Harley answers, smiling while she lifts up her other suitcase.

“Make sure you are not forgetting anything,” Cat presses, since they won’t have time to return if someone would forget something.

“I double checked,” Kara replies, smiling softly at Lena.

“I’ve enjoyed this vacation,” Lucy says, going to miss it a lot. “I guess this is the point where I won’t see y’all until college begins again,” she sighs.

“Same for me,” Harley replies with a sad smile. “I’ll be going back to Arkham until our sophomore year begins.”

“Why do we all have to live so scattered away from one another?” Alex comments, wishing they’d all live next door to each other or something. Mostly she wishes Maggie would live in her neighborhood.

“We have our group chat to stay in touch,” Kara says, hoping to make them smile a bit. She doesn’t quite look forward to return from this trip because she needs to tell Eliza and Jeremiah that Lena is her girlfriend and she needs to ask them if she can stay with her aunt for a few weeks while Alex goes to Italy with Maggie. Depending on how they’ll take the news about Lena, they might not let her.

“I’d rather see you babes in person,” Lucy replies, not really comforted with the idea of chatting.

“Mama, can I carry a suitcase?” Lyra asks her mother.

“You can carry this handbag,” Astra answers, handing a handbag to her daughter. She would have allowed her daughter to carry a suitcase, but it would draw unwanted attention because Lyra is only five years old.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara takes a deep breath and stares at her sister, who is sitting next to Eliza and Jeremiah on the couch. So far she said she needs to tell them something, but she hasn’t quite formed any words beyond that yet. Alex is here for moral support of course, which is sweet.

“What is it, honey?” Eliza asks Kara. “Whatever it is, you can tell us,” she says, taking Jeremiah’s hand in hers. “Your father and I are here for you.”

“Okay,” Kara replies, trying to stop pacing around. “I have a… girlfriend,” she reveals nervously.

“That’s wonderful news,” Eliza replies, smiling at Kara.

“She’s my soulmate,” Kara adds, since that matters a lot.

“Did you hear that?” Eliza asks her husband, happy. “Both our daughters have found their soulmate.”

“Your mother and I are happy for you, Kara,” Jeremiah says sincerely, offering her a genuine smile. “What’s her name?” he asks curiously.

“Do you go to college with her?” Eliza asks, her curiosity growing.

“Um well, she does go to college, in a way,” Kara answers hesitantly. “You already met her once,” she says, wondering if they’ll know who she’s talking about.

“We did?” Eliza asks, surprised. “Is it Lucy or Harley?” she guesses. “They were with you at the airport.”

Kara shakes her head and she’s so nervous right now she feels like fainting. “It’s Lena Luthor,” she confesses.

“Lena?” Eliza replies, shocked. “One of your professors?”

“Yes, her,” Kara confirms. “She’s my soulmate and she’s so amazing, smart, sweet, kind and I really, really love her,” she says, wanting Eliza and Jeremiah to accept Lena.

“How long have you been seeing her?” Jeremiah asks, his voice soft.

“About six months, give or take,” Kara answers, swallowing at the way Eliza’s eyes widen.

“Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?” Eliza demands to know.

“Because I was worried how you would react,” Kara answers, still feeling worried. “Lena insisted I should tell you both.”

“Kara and Lena are really happy together,” Alex cuts in, wanting to help her sister.

“You knew about this?” Eliza asks Alex. “Alexandra, how could you keep this from us?”

“It wasn’t my secret to share,” Alex answers calmly. “Kara needed time.”

“Oh, Kara,” Eliza sighs, shaking her head.

“I love Lena,” Kara says once again. “And… when Alex goes to Italy with Maggie, I want to go to National City to spend time with my aunt and with Lena.”

“If you’re happy then I’m happy,” Jeremiah replies, standing up to hug Kara. “This news is surprising, but your mother and I only want your happiness.”

Kara breathes out in relief while she hugs Jeremiah back. She glances at Eliza over his shoulder, hoping she will be positive about this as well.

“We love you, honey,” Eliza says, pushing her initial shock away to hug Kara. “You don’t have to hide anything from us.”

“Thank you,” Kara replies, breathing easier now that they’re taking it so well. “Does this mean I can go to National City when Alex goes to Italy for three weeks?” she asks with a hopeful smile. “Pretty please?”

“Yes,” Jeremiah answers. “You can go, as long as you’re careful,” he warns, not wanting Kara to get hurt.

“I’m always careful,” Kara assures Jeremiah.

“I’m going to miss you when I’m in Italy,” Alex says to Kara. 

 

 **Puppy:** I told them!

 **CherryLipstick:** How did it go?

 **Puppy:** They’re okay with it :-)

 **CherryLipstick:** I’m happy to hear that.

 **Puppy:** I can come to National City when Alex goes to Italy for three weeks.

 **Chipmunk:** Maybe we can meet up sometime when you’re here.

 **Puppy:** I’d love to, Winn.

 **Mudmonster:** Well done, little Danvers! So proud of you.

 **Puppy:** Thanks, Maggie!

 **Firecracker:** Made it home, Sawyer?

 **Mudmonster:** Yup, just got home.

 **Puppy:** Aunt Astra, when I come to National City in two weeks, I’ll bring Lyra’s birthday gift like I promised. I know it’s a belated gift, but that’s because of the vacation we were on and because I can’t do it sooner.

 **LittleLane:** Ah, Star gave in after all.

 **Bunny:** Which breed are you going to get for Lyra?

 **Puppy:** I’m not sure yet, I’ll see when I check the animal shelter.

 **Star:** Take your time, little one.

 **CherryLipstick:** I have a meeting to attend. I’ll message you later, Kara.

 **Puppy:** I’ll miss you  xxx

 **CherryLipstick:** I look forward to have you around xxx

 **Chipmunk:** Mike wants me to help him study.  I guess I’m friendzoned :(

 **Mudmonster:** It’s our summer vacation. I think it’s an excuse of him to spend time with you.

 **LittleLane:** Mags is right. People don’t study in the summer.

 **Puppy:** Alex studies in the summer sometimes.

 **Mudmonster:** She’s a nerd, she doesn’t count.

 **Firecracker:** I like to keep my mind active and trained, thank you very much. 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: small sexual scene in this chapter*

 

Kara puts the squirming puppy down so he can run towards Lyra who is crouched down, waiting to pet him. She hopes her cousin will like him, although she would say she will.

“Puppy,” Lyra coos, giggling when the puppy licks her face.

“He’s all yours now,” Kara says, smiling at how happy her cousin is with the Jack Russell pup. “You can name him.”

“I want to name him Krypto,” Lyra replies, already having made her decision. “My mama said you once had a dog named Krypto.”

“She’s right,” Kara confirms, a bit surprised by Lyra’s choice.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lyra says gratefully. “I already love him.”

Astra had originally denied when her niece said she would get her daughter a puppy and then she had begrudgingly agreed, but now that she sees how happy Lyra is to have a pet, she doesn’t mind at all. Her daughter hardly gets to go outside, so it can help that she has a dog now to keep her company.

“I’ll be spending most of these three weeks at Lena’s place,” Kara announces, wanting her aunt to know she doesn’t really need to bother to make space for her.

“You are not staying?” Lyra asks Kara, pouting.

“No, sweetie,” Kara answers. “But I’ll visit as much as I can,” she promises.

“You are always welcome here,” Astra says, even though she has said that before.

“I know,” Kara replies, appreciating that. “I’m going to Lena now, I’ll see you later,” she says, taking a moment to hug her cousin and her aunt.

“I am going to teach Krypto tricks,” Lyra says happily while petting her dog.

“That’s good, sweetie,” Kara says, smiling one last time before leaving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so happy I get to spend three weeks with you,” Alex whispers excitedly, sitting down next to Maggie on the plane.

“Likewise,” Maggie whispers, feeling happy about that as well. “You’re going to enjoy Italy.”

“I’ve been practicing Italian,” Alex says as she reveals her dictionary from her hand luggage. “I think I might have some of the basics down so far, but I still have a lot to learn,” she continues while she opens the dictionary.

“It’s sweet that you’re trying to learn,” Maggie replies, smiling while she looks over Alex’s shoulder to see which words she’s reading.

“I’d do anything for you, Sawyer,” Alex says, facing away from the dictionary to look at Maggie.

“This is going to be a very long plane ride,” Maggie warns. “More than twice the time it took on our vacation to Maui.”

“That’s okay, at least you’re with me,” Alex replies, not minding one bit.

“How is it you call me a sap when you say stuff like that, Danvers?” Maggie asks softly. She leans towards Alex to kiss her.

“Mhm,” Alex hums against Maggie’s lips. “Because you’re still that sap who drove hours to Midvale once to tell me you love me.”

“That’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made,” Maggie whispers, having known then already that it was the right thing to do.

“Would you like a snack?” Angelo asks, holding out snacks to his daughter and Alex.

“Thanks, papa,” Maggie answers while accepting a snack.

“Thank you,” Alex says politely as she accepts a snack too.

“I brought a blanket,” Maggie says to Alex. “If you want to rest at some point, you can lean against my shoulder and I’ll give you the blanket,” she offers.

“Sounds good,” Alex replies, since she probably will be tired at some point. “The time difference is going to be weird.”

“You’re going to have a jetlag,” Maggie says, sure of it because she’ll have one too.

“I suppose that will wear off after a few days,” Alex hopes. “I’ve never been on such a long plane ride before, but with you time always goes by fast, so it’ll be over in the blink of an eye.”

“You better not blink then,” Maggie replies teasingly. “I don’t want our time together to be over so fast,” she says while she digs through her hand luggage. “I know you like to keep your mind active, so I brought some crossword puzzles and Sudoku that we can solve together.”

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Alex whispers, finding it sweet how Maggie always thinks about her. “I’m usually quite good at Sudoku, so you’re warned.”

“I’m not surprised,” Maggie grins while she grabs a pencil. “You’re a mathlete nerd after all.”

“Correction, I was a mathlete nerd,” Alex corrects Maggie. “I’m going to quit the mathletes,” she says, having made up her mind.

“You’re serious about that?” Maggie asks, slightly surprised. “I thought you enjoyed being a part of it along with your sister.”

“It was okay I guess,” Alex answers, not having enjoyed it that much. “Next year I’d rather do sports so I can keep moving,” she explains. “Only three years left and then I’ll be joining the DEO. Maybe if I work out more with Astra and make sure I stay in shape, I might get sent out into the field sooner.”

“We might become running buddies, in some way,” Maggie says, hoping they’ll be able to work together sometimes. “Once I’m a detective I’m sure I’ll get to see plenty of you around.”

“You’re going to be the best detective ever,” Alex whispers, sure that they’ll be lucky to have Maggie.  

Maggie smiles and looks at the first Sudoku puzzle. “I think there needs to be a six here,” she says, tapping at an empty box. “See, that line already has a six and so does that one,” she points out.

“You’re right, the six needs to go there,” Alex agrees. “And a two in the right corner,” she adds, pointing at the corner of the page. “I’d have thought you hate numbers,” she admits, considering Maggie isn’t a fan of math and everything else like that.

“The only number I love is your phone number,” Maggie replies without missing a beat.

“Smooth, Sawyer,” Alex chuckles. “Come here, I love you,” she whispers, moving her hands to cup Maggie’s cheeks.

“I love you too, Danvers,” Maggie whispers earnestly. “Always and forever.”

“You and me against the world,” Alex whispers, wrapping her pinky around Maggie’s.

“Definitely,” Maggie agrees, sealing it with a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands on the balcony of Lena’s office at L-Corp, letting herself in. She can see her girlfriend is on the phone, so she quietly walks over towards the couch and sits down. It makes her smile that Lena is smiling at her while she talks on the phone. It’s refreshing to see her girlfriend in this setting rather than as a professor and everything is suddenly a lot more about business.

“Yes, thank you,” Lena says over the phone. “It is a pleasure doing business with you. My assistant shall contact you shortly, have a nice day,” she finishes, hanging up.

“Hey,” Kara says softly, speeding up towards Lena’s desk.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, still smiling. “You arrived sooner than I expected,” she admits, since she thought her girlfriend wouldn’t show up for another hour or so.

“Is that okay?” Kara asks hesitantly. “I don’t mean to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding,” Lena assures Kara. “I assumed you’d stay longer at your aunt’s place now that you got a puppy for Lyra,” she explains. “How did it go?”

“I got my cousin a Jack Russell pup,” Kara answers. “She was really happy and she named him Krypto, after the dog I used to have back on Krypton because Astra told Lyra about him. Even my aunt smiled when I dropped him off. Lyra said she will teach Krypto tricks,” she rambles happily.

“It’s very sweet of you that you got a pet for your cousin,” Lena replies, smiling even more at how adorable Kara is.

Kara spins quickly into regular clothes so she doesn’t need to be here as Supergirl. “How has your day been so far?” she asks with genuine interest as she walks around Lena’s desk to reach her.

“Slightly tiring,” Lena answers, not struggling when Kara turns her chair a bit to face her. “I will be busy here until late tonight,” she sighs, considering a lot of work was pushed back when she had that vacation in Maui. “I plan to order food for the both of us, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Kara replies, leaning down to brush her lips against Lena’s. “It will be nice to see you work and I promise I won’t disturb you much,” she says, aware that her girlfriend needs to work.

Lena places one hand at the nape of Kara’s neck, deepening their kiss. “I love having you near,” she whispers.

“I’ll be on the couch,” Kara says, not minding to sit there for hours while simply looking at Lena.

“I have developed a new device I would like to show you,” Lena announces while she gets up from her chair. She stalks over to a small vault, typing in the code that opens it. “This is merely the prototype, but I think it works perfectly and this is going to be popular on the market.”

Kara tilts her head and stares at the device. “What is it?” she asks, having no clue.

“This device will let people know if they have one soulmate, multiple soulmates or no soulmate at all,” Lena answers, explaining it. “It’s a blood test, but it goes faster than needing to get your blood examined. I know it’s rare for people to know that some people are anomalies, though I feel like it should no longer be kept in the dark. Some people grow up, never knowing they’re an anomaly.”

“That’s actually quite a good idea,” Kara replies, encouraging Lena. “You’re right that people deserve to know something like that,” she agrees. “You said it’s a blood test, but how does it work exactly?”

“I’ll demonstrate it to you,” Lena answers. “The device comes with strips,” she explains while she takes a small strip that she fits into the device. “If you click this button here, a needle quickly pricks your finger.”

Kara’s eyes widen curiously as Lena clicks the button and she barely registers the needle that pricks her girlfriend’s finger. “I see,” she says, watching how Lena presses her finger against the strip to get the drop of blood on it.

“Now the device will only take three to five seconds,” Lena says while she lets the device do its thing. “When someone has one soulmate, like it’s supposed to be, you’ll see a green light, like the one that’s showing right now because I’m not an anomaly,” she explains as a green light shines. “If someone has multiple soulmates, they’ll see an orange light and those with no soulmate will see a red light.”

“This is going to a great success, Lena,” Kara says, admiring how smart her girlfriend is. “Many people are going to want this device.”

Lena hands it over to Kara to let her study it for a while. “Don’t test it though,” she warns quickly before her girlfriend can try it out. “The needle won’t be able to break through your skin, unless you weaken yourself with kryptonite first, which I’d rather you don’t do.”

“I think this device will make up for the losses you made when you canceled the alien detection device,” Kara says, or at least she really hopes that it will.

“Don’t worry about that, Kara,” Lena whispers as she places the prototype back in the vault. “It was a small loss and it was easily affordable for me. I don’t regret canceling it back then and I never will regret it.”

“It’s amazing how I talked you out of that device back then as Supergirl,” Kara says, remembering it well. “You didn’t even know back then that I’m Supergirl, which is how I knew for a fact how good and pure you are.”

“Your speech was quite convincing,” Lena explains, smiling at the memory. “You made me see things in a different light, from a different angle, and I needed that at the time. It may have also helped that you were wearing those ridiculous sunglasses.”

“Oh come on, stop teasing me about that,” Kara pleads, aware of how much that amused Lena. “I was worried you’d recognize me up close.”

“What would you like for dinner?” Lena asks so she can call their order in ahead of time. “I was thinking I could order pot stickers, which you like so much.”

“Yes!!” Kara replies excitedly. “Definitely pot stickers,” she agrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex has been fighting to keep her eyes open, but she can’t stop yawning and her eyes keep drooping.

“You should surrender to sleep, Danvers,” Maggie mumbles while she adjusts the blanket a bit to cover them better.

“Mhm, maybe later,” Alex yawns, slapping her cheek to force herself to stay awake. She can see that everyone around them has dozed off. “I wonder how quiet you can be,” she whispers.

“What do you mea- Alex,” Maggie gasps when she feels Alex’s hand slipping underneath the waistband of her shorts. “We’re on a plane,” she whispers, her eyes wide as her girlfriend only moves her hand lower.

“We’ve never done it on a plane,” Alex replies silently, suddenly more awake than she had been. “You better be silent, Sawyer,” she warns.

“Fuck,” Maggie groans quietly when Alex’s hand strokes her clit over her panties. “You’ve got some nerve doing this,” she whispers, planning to get her girlfriend back for this later.

“It’s tough to keep my hands off of you,” Alex whispers unapologetically. “I tried to keep it together for as long as I could.”

“Sure you did,” Maggie whispers disbelievingly. “I love the confidence you gained when it comes down to intimacy,” she whispers, remembering how Alex used to be quite a bit shyer in this area at first.

“I love how you still can’t shut up,” Alex comments teasingly. “You could kiss me,” she suggests. She pushes her hand inside Maggie’s underwear, feeling how wet she is already and she hardly even begun. With the tip of her index finger, she teases her girlfriend’s clit.

Maggie crashes her lips against Alex’s, her tongue probing for entrance and as soon as it’s granted to her, she moans into her girlfriend’s mouth, struggling to be silent.

Alex thrusts one finger deep inside of Maggie, nearly moaning at how good her girlfriend feels around her finger. She easily manages to slip a second finger inside of Maggie, altering between pumping her fingers and curling them while her thumb doesn’t leave her girlfriend’s clit to give her just that little bit of extra friction.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers breathlessly, feeling her orgasm build too strongly.

“You can let go for me,” Alex husks in Maggie’s ear. “I got you.”

Maggie kisses Alex hard to silence her moan as much as possible as she comes hard.

Alex whimpers into Maggie’s mouth, feeling her girlfriend clench around her fingers. She gently pulls her fingers out to lick them clean, smiling at Maggie as she does so.

“You’ve been really naughty,” Maggie whispers as she pats Alex’s thigh. “Now it’s my turn,” she whispers lowly, smirking as her girlfriend shivers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands near her aunt’s door to see how it’s going with Krypto before she’ll go to Lena’s place where she’ll be sleeping. Her girlfriend really did work late since it’s nearing midnight, but she finally convinced Lena to go home and she told her she’d be there soon. Using the spare key Astra gave her once, she quietly lets herself in.

“Kara, I am relieved you’re here,” M’gann says, taking a deep breath.

“M’gann?” Kara asks, frowning as she looks at the woman who is standing next to Lyra who is sniffling. “It’s really, really late,” she says, surprised her cousin isn’t sleeping yet. “Where’s my aunt?”

“I know that it’s late,” M’gann answers. “I didn’t plan to stay here this late and I have no idea where Astra is,” she says helplessly. “She didn’t come home yet and I couldn’t get Lyra to sleep.”

“That’s strange,” Kara replies, confused. She knows her aunt always comes back eventually to tuck Lyra in and to sing the Kryptonese lullaby to her.

“I need to go now,” M’gann say apologetically. “Will you watch her?”

“Of course,” Kara answers, scooping Lyra up in her arms. “Thank you for watching her,” she says politely, seeing M’gann out.

“I want my mama,” Lyra cries, nuzzling her head against Kara’s neck.

“I know, sweetie,” Kara replies softly, rubbing her cousin’s back soothingly. She takes her phone to call the DEO, planning to figure this out. “It’s me, did you send Nightshade on a mission?” she asks over the phone, frowning when she hears they didn’t. “You’re sure? I’m asking because she hasn’t returned home and I don’t know where she is.”

Kara swallows thickly when she hangs up, the DEO having no idea either where Astra is and it doesn’t feel right. Her aunt would never leave this long without saying something, without letting her know something and clearly M’gann wasn’t supposed to babysit Lyra until this late. She dials Lena’s number to let her know what’s going on because she can’t leave her cousin alone.

“Cousin Kara,” Lyra whines sleepily. “Where is my mama?”

“She is a bit busy right now, so I’m going to stay with you instead,” Kara answers, trying to smile for Lyra’s sake. “How about I tuck you in and sing your lullaby for you?” she asks, attempting to soothe her cousin. “Lena will come over too. We’ll have a sleepover together.”

Once Lyra is sleeping and Lena arrives, Kara will fly around to check if she can find her aunt somewhere, since it’s possible Astra is doing something helpful somewhere in the city that got her caught up longer than planned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra should have known it was wrong to open up more to trust more people than she initially did. She walked right into this trap, blindly believing that these people would be good, but they’re not. Being too careless rather than being on guard is what has gotten her into this mess, without anything to protect her from kryptonite.

“Welcome, Nightshade,” General Lane says coldly. “We are The Resistance.”

Astra is outrageous, especially because she had a feeling not everyone from the resistance was dead and now that feeling is officially confirmed. She didn’t expect this betrayal from General Lane, considering he’s Lucy’s father, that’s where her mistake lies. The kryptonite emitters from the cage she’s in weaken her.

Two of General Lane’s men enter the cage, struggling to hold Nightshade who resists.

Astra punches one man’s nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch. She’s about to punch the second one as well when General Lane injects liquid kryptonite into her neck, making her scream out in pain as it courses through her veins.

“You will give me the answers I want,” General Lane says, accepting a second needle from one of his men. “Where did you hide out, who did you hide out with and where does Supergirl hide out?” he asks strongly, holding the needle close to Nightshade’s neck. “Answer my questions,” he demands arrogantly.

“Never,” Astra says resolute. She will never tell these people where her house is and where her niece lives. Her family is everything to her and she is willing to die for them. She grits her teeth when more liquid kryptonite is injected into her bloodstream. “This is inhumane,” she growls at the torture.

“You’re an alien,” General Lane replies, unbothered by Nightshade’s pain. “Your life is worthless.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop on the angst train.


	39. Chapter 39

“Still no sign of her?” Lena asks quietly when Kara lets her into Astra’s house.

“No,” Kara answers sadly, staring at the floor. “I managed to get Lyra to sleep,” she whispers. “My aunt wouldn’t do this. She wouldn’t stay gone like this. Something isn’t right.”

“I know,” Lena sighs, aware that it’s unlike Astra. She pulls Kara into a gentle hug to comfort her. “The DEO is certain they don’t know where she is?”

“They’re sure,” Kara confirms, unfortunately. “Hank offered to help me look for her with his agents if I can’t find her tonight,” she explains quietly. “Are you okay with staying here while I go out to look for her?”

“Yes, of course,” Lena answers, understanding that Kara needs and wants to do that. “I will be here.”

“Lyra should sleep until the morning, I think,” Kara whispers, a bit unsure. “If she wakes up you can try to sing the Kryptonese lullaby to her. She won’t mind it if you get a few words wrong, I know you’re still learning.”

“Okay,” Lena whispers, taking the information in.

“Whatever you do, don’t let her go outside,” Kara stresses, since that’s not allowed. “I can’t have Lyra flying outside to look for her mother, it’s too dangerous for her,” she whispers, considering her cousin can’t expose herself.

“I will make sure she doesn’t go outside,” Lena promises, hoping Lyra won’t use her powers to escape. There wouldn’t be much she would be able to do to stop the little girl if Lyra would break through the door, but she’ll see how that goes.

“Oh and not a word about this in the group chat,” Kara whispers as a final note. “I don’t want Alex to worry because she’s in Italy anyway and she can’t do anything from there. I’ll find my aunt soon, so there’s no need to concern my sister.”

“That’s understandable,” Lena whispers, not planning to talk about it in the group chat anyway. She never says much in the group chat to begin with. “Be careful out there, Kara.”

“I know this could be a really late night,” Kara sighs. “You should have been in bed already because you have an early morning tomorrow. I’m sorry for bringing this on you right now.”

“Family comes first,” Lena states without a doubt. It is okay if she sleeps less, all she wants is for her family to be safe, to be home.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara whispers, smiling at her girlfriend’s pure heart.

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena replies, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“If there’s anything, you can reach me with this,” Kara says quietly as she hands Lena an earpiece. “I have one as well, though I should mention that when you speak to me through that, Hank can hear it as well.”

Lena nods and accepts the earpiece, deciding to only use it when it’s necessary. She watches how Kara takes off as Supergirl in the darkness of the night. It unsettles her that Astra is gone and that nobody seems to know where she is. She can see Astra’s phone is on the kitchen table, so when she left it was probably done in a hurry.

Lena quietly goes upstairs and notices a puppy sleeping in front of a bedroom door, which must be Krypto. She hopes he doesn’t wake up and starts barking or something because then it is doubtful Lyra’s sleep wouldn’t be disturbed. Hopefully Astra will be found soon so everything can be okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pst, sleepy head,” Maggie says, stirring Alex to wake her up. “We arrived in Italy.”

“Mhm, five more minutes,” Alex mumbles sleepily.

“We need to get off the plane,” Maggie replies, poking Alex gently. “You’ll be able to sleep again soon,” she promises, standing up.

“I’m so tired,” Alex whispers as she reluctantly gets up to get off the plane. “This six hours’ time difference is killing me already,” she complains, just wanting to sleep.

“It’s evening here in Italy,” Maggie points out, aware that the time difference isn’t easy to adapt to right away. “Hmm, it’s now around eight, so we can call it a night in two or three hours.”

“I’ll sleep on our way to the hotel,” Alex groans while her body complains as she walks.

“You can sleep on my lap,” Maggie offers, finding it cute how sleepy Alex is.

“How are you even dealing with this?” Alex asks disbelievingly. “It’s like you’re not even tired.”

“Oh I’m tired alright,” Maggie answers, feeling sleepy too. “I just don’t give in to it yet and I sort of drank a bunch of coffee while you slept,” she explains, grinning.

“Need me a cup of that,” Alex says, hoping that’ll help somewhat.

“I’ll get you one after we get our luggage,” Maggie promises. “Come, my parents are over there waiting for us,” she says, taking Alex’s hand in hers to tug her along.

Alex knows that it’s really late for her friends right now, but she decides to send a message in the group chat anyway because she had planned to let them know when she’d arrive. If they’re sleeping they’ll read it in the morning.

 

 **Firecracker:** Arrived in Italy, feeling the jetlag already.

 **LittleLane:** About time you arrived, sure took you long enough. I was just about to check if your plane went missing or something.

 **Firecracker:** I literally just arrived, Luce.

 **LittleLane:** Grumpy already I see.

 **Mudmonster:** Alex is tired, like hella tired.

 **Bunny:** Have fun in Italy!

 **LittleLane:** Damn, Har, you still up?

 **Bunny:** I’m at a party with Ivy.

 **Firecracker:** Why are you still up, Luce? It’s so late over there.

 **LittleLane:** It’s our summer break and sleep’s for the weak.

 **Firecracker:** How about you sit on a plane all day long to a different time zone and then come lecture me how sleep is for the weak?

 **LittleLane:** Good luck with your feisty firecracker, Mags.

 **Mudmonster:** I’ll be getting her some coffee it’s all good.

 **Firecracker:** Where is Kara?

 **LittleLane:** Beats me.

 **Bunny:** Where’s Winn?

 **Chipmunk:** I’m here, I was kind of sleeping. It’s sweet of you to think about me, Harley.

 **Bunny:** Winnepooh, you should come to Arkham, the party’s here.

 

“We’re chatting with our friends, papa,” Maggie explains to her father who is sporting a curious look because they’re on their phone.

“It’s weird that my sister hasn’t said anything yet,” Alex whispers to Maggie. “I know she’d be waiting around for me to say I arrived.”

“Maybe she’s sleeping,” Maggie replies, given how late it is.

“I have a bad feeling,” Alex says, feeling her stomach twist. “Something is wrong, I can feel it.”

 

 **CherryLipstick:** Kara fell asleep. I’ll tell her you arrived well in the morning.

 

“See, what did I tell you?” Maggie comments while smiling warmly at Alex. “Little Danvers is sleeping.”

“I guess,” Alex shrugs, squinting her eyes at her phone.

 

 **Firecracker:** Did Kara get that puppy for Lyra?

 **CherryLipstick:** She did. Lyra named him Krypto.

 **Firecracker:** Awe, that’s sweet. Kara used to have a dog with that same name.

 **Mudmonster:** Astra sure gave in to that one after she said no first.

 **Firecracker:** Astra, are you sleeping?

 **LittleLane:** She’s probably reading this. You know she hardly ever says anything in here.

 **Firecracker:** That’s true, but she’s kind of a night owl.

 **LittleLane:** Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are.

 

“We can get a cup of coffee here,” Maggie says, bobbing her head towards a place that sells warm drinks and snacks.

“In an hour we will check in at the hotel we will be staying at,” Angelo says to his daughter and to Alex. “You two will be sharing a room, I hope that’s okay.”

“Thank you, papa,” Maggie replies with a smile while she happily takes Alex’s free hand.

Alex is happy that she’ll be sharing a room with Maggie for three weeks and she looks forward to go sightseeing with her girlfriend and of course with Angelo and Elvira as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena nervously bites her bottom lip, growing more tired as time goes on and Kara is still out there to look for Astra. She didn’t mean to lie to Alex, but she couldn’t tell her the truth because her girlfriend said to leave Alex and Maggie in the dark about this. Well, so far everyone is in the dark about it when it comes to their family and friends. She takes Astra’s phone to send a message in her place, considering they might not give it a rest where Astra is and they might start questioning why Astra isn’t responding.

 

 **Star:** You are still a strange human, Lucy. Lyra had woken up, though she is sound asleep now, Alexandra.

 **LittleLane:** Strange or not, you lava me anyway.

 **Star:** I would not use lava.

 **LittleLane:** I’m going to call it a night. I’m tired and I have a thing tomorrow.

 **Firecracker:** A ‘thing’. Can you possibly be any vaguer?

 **LittleLane:** Fuck if I know, my dad didn’t tell me.

 **LittleLane:** It would be nice if he actually takes me somewhere for a change. I don’t care if it’s the park or whatever, since he usually doesn’t spend time with me.

 **Mudmonster:** I’ll cross my fingers for you, Luce.

 **LittleLane:** Oh snap, I think it’s going to be a military thing! He just walked in my room for five seconds to put some sort of military outfit on my desk, with combat boots. How awesome is that?

 **Firecracker:** You better not ditch us yet to go to the military. You’re still ours for three years.

 **LittleLane:** Wouldn’t dream of it, but that won’t stop me from checking it out during this summer break.

 

Lena sighs quietly as she puts Astra’s phone aside again. It feels wrong to pretend Astra is around, to pretend Astra is here when she’s not. She hears some noise upstairs from Krypto barking and a door opening, so she hurries up the stairs.

“Is mama home?” Lyra asks, rubbing her right eye with her right hand while she has a stuffed animal clutched in her left hand.

“She is a bit busy with Kara,” Lena answers, feeling bad for having to lie. “I can make you some hot chocolate, would you like that?” she asks, not quite sure since she’s never babysat before.

“Okay,” Lyra answers, sleepily. She drops her stuffed animal and walks up to Lena, stretching her arms out.

Lena lifts Lyra up and places her on her hip, careful as she descends down the stairs. It’s getting incredibly late, but Kara still hasn’t returned and she can’t go to sleep for several reasons. If she goes to sleep she wouldn’t be able to watch Lyra properly and she wants to wait until her girlfriend is back. As time goes on, this might become a sleepless night.

Lyra wiggles her legs, sitting on the kitchen table where Lena put her down. “Cousin Lena?” she asks softly.

“Yes, sweetie?” Lena asks, turning around to look at Lyra.

“Why are you and cousin Kara lying to me?” Lyra asks, her nose scrunching up. “Did my mama leave because of me?”

“Your mother would never leave you, Lyra,” Lena answers, certain Astra wouldn’t do that. “She loves you more than anything in the entire universe and she will be home soon,” she says, or at least she hopes Astra will be back soon.

Lyra sighs and flies up to stand on top of the table. “Promise?” she asks hopefully.

“I’m going to finish the hot chocolate,” Lena replies, not wanting to make a promise she might not be able to keep.

“Lena,” Lyra says with a serious tone in her voice. “Did your mama ever get lost?”

“Yes,” Lena answers sadly. “My mother got lost when I was a year younger than you are now,” she says, remembering how she had been only four years old when she lost her parents.

“I see,” Lyra replies, chewing her bottom lip like she’s thinking about it. “Did your mama come back?”

“Let’s save that story for when you’re a bit older, okay?” Lena decides, feeling like that’s not something she should be sharing with a five year old.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Someday you will be a part of all of this,” General Lane says to his youngest daughter.

“Yes, father,” Lucy replies, keeping her head high as she enters the facility with him. It’s the first time her father actually includes her into something.

“I have successfully captured Nightshade,” General Lane continues while he nears the cage with his daughter. “She has not given us answers yet, but she will crack soon.”

Lucy’s blood runs cold when she sees Astra inside the cage, looking rather disheveled and pained. She didn’t know that this is what her father has been doing and she doesn’t understand why he would do something like this.

Astra glances up, her eyes briefly staring into Lucy’s who appears surprised. She wonders if she feels betrayed as well or if she was wrong about Lucy. It would be a slap if Lucy doesn’t turn out to be the girl she has been training in hand to hand combat for months.

“Nightshade,” General Lane says loudly when his men open the cage to enter. “I want answers, now,” he demands urgently. “Where did you hide out, who did you hide out with and where does Supergirl hide out?”

Lucy is unable to move as a few men hold Astra while her father injects liquid kryptonite. Hearing Astra scream out in pain is too much and goes through her heart. Astra has been a mentor of sorts to her during each training they had and also a friend, someone who let her stay over for a week once when she was dumb enough to bet against Maggie about being able to run faster. Astra is the one who allowed her to go to Maui, where she had so much fun.

Astra falls down onto her knees, but she doesn’t let any tears escape her. The fact that General Lane doesn’t know the answers means Lucy hasn’t told him. She knows that Lucy knows the answers to all the questions he has. Lucy knows about Lyra, her biggest secret.

Lucy clears her throat and tries to keep a straight composure. “Father, what is this?” she asks calmly, gesturing towards Astra and the cage.

“We are the resistance,” General Lane answers. “Our goal is to ensure ridding earth of invaders, such as Nightshade and Supergirl,” he explains, his voice loud and strong.

“Rid, father?” Lucy replies, raising an eyebrow. “I thought Nightshade helps people.”

“You cannot trust aliens, Lucy,” General Lane says sternly. “It is only a matter of time before they all turn against us. Earth belongs to humans. Aliens need to be wiped out before they wipe us out instead. You are no longer a child. It is time for you to join the resistance.”

“Yes, father,” Lucy replies obediently, clenching her jaw.

“You will make me proud,” General Lane says with the slightest hint of affection that’s barely there. “Your sister refused to see reason, I’m glad you are different.”

Lucy is taken aback because all her life, her older sister has always been better in her father’s eyes. No matter what she said or did, Lois was always praised more. It’s the first time her father is proud of her instead of her sister and it’s only because of this resistance, this anti-aliens group.

“Answer my questions,” General Lane hisses at Nightshade. He slaps Nightshade with the back of his hand.

Astra spits out a mouthful of blood at his feet, partially covering his boots with it. “Never,” she replies icily.

Lucy knows that Astra won’t sell Kara or Lyra out, or anyone else really. She can see Astra briefly looking at her again and they both know that they’re both capable of answering those questions.

“Hand me that needle,” General Lane instructs his daughter.

Lucy picks the needle up and trips over her own feet, causing the needle to fall onto the floor and break. “I think these boots aren’t the right size,” she sighs, shaking her head at her father.

General Lane lets out a guttural sound before stomping away to get more needles.

Lucy inches closer towards the cage and roughly fists Astra’s clothes, pulling her towards her. “I’ll get you out of here, Star,” she whispers in her ear. She clears her throat and backs away a little bit. “You better start answering questions right now,” she says loudly and threateningly, letting Astra go.

Astra purses her lips and when Lucy’s right hand comes up towards her, she catches her wrist. “Never, human,” she whispers, letting Lucy’s wrist go.

“Your strength is admirable, Nightshade,” Lucy replies under the watchful eyes of her father’s men.

General Lane walks back in with new needles, ordering his men to hold Nightshade so he can inject some of the liquid kryptonite into Nightshade’s bloodstream.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Alex is yawning uncontrollably while Maggie opens the door of the hotel room they will be sharing for three weeks. She’s so tired that she’s going to fall down on the bed immediately and fall asleep. When the door is open she drags her luggage inside, discarding it in the corner because she definitely won’t be unpacking right now.

Maggie chuckles when Alex drops herself on the bed, jacket, shoes and all still on. “You really are exhausted,” she whispers as she walks over to the bed.

“Mhmm,” Alex mumbles, too tired to bother with talking.

Maggie sits down on the bed next to Alex and slowly takes her shoes off, placing them down next to the bed on the floor. She slips her girlfriend’s socks off and lightly tickles her feet.

“Maggie,” Alex gasps, pulling her feet away from her girlfriend. “I’m trying to sleep, don’t do that,” she whispers, pouting.

“Aw okay, I’ll be nice,” Maggie replies while she takes Alex’s hands in hers to pull her up a bit. “Come on, I need to take your jacket off,” she says, urging her girlfriend to help.

Alex rolls over onto her stomach, feeling how Maggie tries to wriggle her arms out of the sleeves of her jacket. She’s fine with sleeping in her clothes and her jacket, but clearly her girlfriend thinks differently about that.

Maggie sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, huffing silently as she manages to take Alex’s jacket off. She pushes her girlfriend until Alex rolls onto her back so she can unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs. Her hands slip under her girlfriend’s shirt to unhook her bra, which would be uncomfortable to sleep with.

Alex is relieved when she’s left wearing just her shirt and underwear so Maggie will finally let her sleep rather than pushing and poking her to take clothes off. It’s not even close to midnight yet here in Italy, but where her friends are it’ll be morning in a few hours.

Maggie strips some of her own clothes off, to leave herself in a shirt and underwear as well before she crawls into bed next to Alex. She moves the blankets so they can both be tucked under them properly.

“Ti amo,” Alex whispers as she shifts closer towards Maggie.

Maggie’s lips split into a smile. “I love you too,” she whispers, nuzzling closer to kiss Alex.

“I’m going to need more goodnight kisses,” Alex mumbles, placing a hand on Maggie’s hip as they lay facing one another.

“You can have all the goodnight kisses,” Maggie assures, wanting to kiss Alex as much as she’d like.

“It’s a good thing it’s not even midnight here yet,” Alex points out, relieved about that. “I won’t get up from this bed for ten hours or something.”

“Aww, traveling has really worn you out,” Maggie whispers, endeared. “Our breakfast won’t be until eight or nine, so you’re good.”

“You’re thinking about food, meanwhile I’m thinking about sleep,” Alex yawns while she inches a tad closer so she can rest her forehead against Maggie’s.

“You’ll love the food here in Italy,” Maggie says, having a positive feeling about it. “We could eat pizza somewhere tomorrow. It’s so much better than the pizza in National City, I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lucy,” Kara says, surprised to see her friend at her aunt’s door. “What are you doing here?”

“I know about Astra,” Lucy replies, watching how Kara’s eyes widen. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I trust you,” Kara answers, considering they’re best friends. She wonders how Lucy knows about Astra because she didn’t tell her and she’s quite sure Lena didn’t tell her either.

“Good, because I need you to trust me,” Lucy says while she enters, walking past Kara. “Are you alone with Lyra?” she asks curiously.

“Um yes, Lena left to go to work,” Kara answers. She feels bad that her girlfriend didn’t get any sleep and she saw the bags under Lena’s eyes before she left.

“I thought so,” Lucy replies, having expected that answer. “We need to drop Lyra off at Lena’s office because you’re coming with me,” she explains while she rummages through some of Astra’s stuff. “I know where Astra is.”

Kara hurries to get Lyra who is upstairs so she can take her to Lena’s office. She has several things she needs to ask Lucy, but she’ll do that after her cousin isn’t near anymore because Lyra doesn’t need to hear all of this.

Lyra is rubbing her eyes when Kara carries her downstairs.

“Meet up with me outside,” Lucy instructs Kara. “I’ll wait for you near the park,” she promises. “You have five minutes.”

Kara nods, already dressed in her super suit. She hurries to fly off with Lyra to bring her to Lena’s office, who doesn’t know about this yet. It’s not the most ideal solution, but she can’t take her cousin with her and she can’t possibly leave Lyra home alone.

Lyra stretches her arms next to her body and she tries to fly for herself, but her cousin isn’t letting her. “Can we do this more, cousin Kara?” she asks with a bright smile.

“I’ll have to think about that,” Kara answers, not wanting to say yes. It’s not really her choice to make anyway and it can be dangerous. She flies towards Lena's balcony, landing gently. “You’re going to spend some time with Lena,” she explains to Lyra.

Lena is startled when Kara walks in with Lyra. She is sitting at her desk and just ended a phone call about the soulmate device she developed.

“Hey,” Kara says, kissing Lena softly. “I need you to watch Lyra and I don’t know for how long,” she explains, aware that it’s quite vague. “Lucy knows about what’s going on and I don’t know how she knows, but I’m going with her and I don’t know to where.”

“That’s not very clear,” Lena replies, concerned about where Kara will be going.

“I need to go now, Lucy is waiting for me,” Kara says, having no time to spare. “I’m sorry for bringing this upon you, again,” she apologizes since it’s already her fault Lena didn’t sleep when she saddled her up with babysitting her cousin all night long and now she brought Lyra to her office.

“It’s okay,” Lena sighs tiredly, unsure what she needs to do with Lyra here at her office. This is no place for such a little girl, though she understands that Kara didn’t really have any other choice. Hopefully her girlfriend and Lucy will return with Astra, preferably all of them unharmed.

“You’re the best,” Kara whispers, briefly kissing Lena before flying away to meet up with Lucy near the park to go to Rao knows where.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watches Lyra as she the little girl walks around through her office with curious eyes, staring at everything. She sees how Lyra stops at the table near her couch to touch the flowers in the vase which she placed there a few days ago.

“Cousin Lena, what are these?” Lyra asks curiously, turning around to look at Lena.

“Those are flowers,” Lena answers, smiling warmly at the little girl.

“I know these are flowers,” Lyra replies, smiling too. “I mean which flowers are these?” she asks, rephrasing her question.

“Those are roses,” Lena answers, pushing her chair back to walk up to Lyra. “Yellow roses to be exact,” she continues as she takes one of the roses to hand it to the little girl. “They symbolize joy, friendship and good health. They’re warm and sunny, so a bunch of these roses light up a room,” she explains, but then she realizes that might be a bit too much for a five year old to take in.

“They make your office look pretty,” Lyra says, twirling the single yellow rose between her fingers. “Aside from you I mean. You are very pretty.”

“You’re a tiny little charmer,” Lena chuckles, sitting down on her couch.

“My mama said that being kind will make this world a better place,” Lyra explains, fully serious.

“Your mother is a wise woman,” Lena says, surprised by how well-spoken Lyra is. “What else did she teach you?” she asks, paperwork forgotten as she concentrates solely on the little girl.

“The truth shall always prevail, even though we must lie sometimes,” Lyra answers, sounding a bit confused. “I am not allowed to tell humans the truth about me. Only family is allowed to know because my mama said she wants to protect me.”

“She wants to keep you safe,” Lena replies, watching how Lyra moves to sit on the couch next to her.

“I understand, cousin Lena,” Lyra sighs, putting the rose down.

“Hey,” Lena whispers, caressing Lyra’s cheek. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I know my mama keeps me safe,” Lyra answers, tears wetting her eyes as she looks up at Lena. “But who will keep my mama safe?”

“Oh, sweetie,” Lena replies while scooping Lyra into her arms to hug her. “You are so much like your mother,” she whispers, seeing a lot of Astra in the little girl. She feels like Lyra is far too young to have such weights pressing on her chest.

“Cousin Lena, can I tell you a secret?” Lyra asks quietly. “You cannot tell anyone.”

“Okay,” Lena answers, wiping Lyra’s tears away with her thumbs.

“At night when my mama thinks I’m sleeping, I hear her cry,” Lyra whispers in Lena’s ear. “I don’t know why she cries, but she cries every night, very quietly. I almost don’t hear her.”

Lena is speechless and unsure of what to say, but she doesn’t get a chance because Lyra is jumping off the couch and asking about food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie mumbles in her sleep when she feels Alex moving on top of her. She’s still slightly tired, but her girlfriend seems to be awake.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers while she tries to open her girlfriend’s eyelids. “Are you awake?” she asks quietly as Maggie’s eyes close the second she lets her eyelids go.

“No,” Maggie answers. She tries to turn around to sleep some more, but Alex is straddling her so she can’t. “Are you poking my eyes?” she asks, feeling something against her eyelids.

“Maybe,” Alex answers sheepishly. “You don’t really sound like someone who isn’t awake, people who are sleeping don’t talk, unless they talk in their sleep, but then you wouldn’t be answering me.”

“I was sleeping, smartass,” Maggie huffs, blindly trying to push Alex. “What time is it?” she asks, slowly opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend who is smiling at her.

“Almost six,” Alex replies, nervously chewing the inside of her cheek for waking Maggie up this early. “Before you complain, it’s almost noon in Midvale and National City and such,” she adds thoughtfully. “So technically we’re up late.”

“Ugh, the stuff I put up with,” Maggie groans, yanking Alex down who yelps. “I want my good morning kiss,” she whispers, pulling her girlfriend even closer.

“I’m happy to comply,” Alex whispers, pressing her lips against Maggie’s. “Does this mean you forgive me for waking you up?” she asks sweetly, playing with her girlfriend’s hair.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Maggie answers mischievously.

“I know that look,” Alex says knowingly. “What did you hatch up this time?”

“Well… you woke me up early,” Maggie answers suggestively. She chuckles when Alex hungrily licks her lips. “Now we have plenty of time to work out,” she explains, about to burst her girlfriend’s bubble. “We can begin with our pushups and our sit-ups, and since it’s early, we can even go run for a while.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Alex asks, her smile dropping as she stares at Maggie.

“Nope,” Maggie answers seriously. She pushes Alex aside so she can get up. “Chop, chop,” she says, clapping her hands together. “If you hurry we can take a shower together,” she adds with a wink.

“That’s more like it,” Alex says approvingly. “How about a little competition?” she suggests competitively.

“It depends,” Maggie answers cautiously. “What’s the bet?”

“The one who runs the fastest gets to be on top tonight,” Alex suggests, smirking because she plans to win. “Or you could surrender already because you know I run faster than you.”

“We’ll see about that, Danvers,” Maggie replies, wanting to win so she can be on top. “You’re going down.”

“I will be going down,” Alex confirms confidently. “Tonight, on you,” she adds, returning Maggie’s wink.

“You wish,” Maggie scoffs. “You can’t win if… I’m the first one out the door!” she shouts quickly, jumping into some clothes before she runs out the door.

“Hey!” Alex yells after Maggie, hurrying to put on some clothes to chase her. “That’s cheating, Sawyer!”

“You’re getting awfully slow, Danvers,” Maggie mocks, chuckling when Alex tries to catch up with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy walks into the facility with her father, flanked by a few of her father’s men from the resistance. She can see that Astra is in a worse shape than she was hours ago, which is painful to see.

Astra can hardly stand due to the kryptonite emitters, but she refuses to fall down to her knees. She is General Astra and she will not break, especially not for humans.

“Allow me, father,” Lucy says quietly to her father, who responds with a nod. She walks up to the cage, closer towards Nightshade. With her right hand she yanks Astra closer against the bars. “You know what we want to hear,” she says loudly for everyone to hear her.

Astra keeps her eyes on Lucy’s, which are a beautiful shade of green. She feels the girl grasping her right hand with her left and something is being placed in the palm of her hand.

“On my signal,” Lucy whispers as she closes Astra’s fingers around the bracelet. She lets go and takes a step back. “Where did you hide out? Who did you hide out with and where is Supergirl hiding out?” she asks loudly in a demanding manner.

“Answer the questions,” General Lane commands.

Astra squeezes the bracelet tightly and she knows precisely what Lucy has given her without having to look at it, because the kryptonite emitters are no longer causing her pain. She still feels weakened, although she’s stronger now than she was minutes ago.

General Lane orders his men to open the cage so he can enter to use liquid kryptonite to make Nightshade talk.

“Now!” Lucy shouts loudly.

Kara bursts through the door as Supergirl, kicking it in. She is immediately attacked with kryptonite darts, but they bounce right off of her thanks to the bracelet and the ring she’s wearing with the blue gems.

Hank walks in with DEO agents to arrest General Lane’s men. “This is not authorized,” he says disapprovingly.

Lucy pushes two of her father’s men aside and takes Astra’s hand. “I got you,” she says, squeezing tightly. “You’re safe now, Star,” she whispers, smiling softly at her.

Astra lets go of Lucy’s hand and speeds up to General Lane, closing her right hand around his throat. “Humans are so fragile,” she hisses while she applies more pressure. It would be really easy for her to simply snap his neck, although that would be a quick death and wouldn’t cause him much pain. General Lane deserves pain after the torture he put her through.

“No!” Lucy yells, flinging her arms around Astra. She tries to pull Astra away from her father, but she doesn’t even move an inch. “Don’t, he’s my father,” she pleads.

“He deserves to die,” Astra replies impassively. She can feel General Lane trying to get free from her grip to no avail. “He would murder every alien without a second thought.”

“Star, don’t do this,” Lucy begs, desperately trying to convince Astra. “Don’t be like him. He’ll be punished, he’ll go to jail,” she whispers sadly. “Please don’t kill him,” she pleads, not wanting her father to die.

Kara kicks one of the men down so Hank can cuff him. “Lucy is right,” she says to her aunt. “You’re not like General Lane, you’re not a murderer.” She knows Astra flung Maxwell Lord into space and that there have been times in the past where her aunt did kill people, but that’s not who Astra is anymore.

“Nightshade,” Hank says to Astra, waiting to cuff General Lane. “He belongs in prison, let us do our job.”

“Star, please,” Lucy whispers, resting her hand on Astra’s shoulder. “Don’t do this. For me.”

Astra loosens her grip on General Lane’s throat and breaks his wrists instead. She turns around while the DEO finishes arresting everyone. “You got me out, special one,” she says to Lucy, admiring how the girl went against her own blood to help her.

“Yeah,” Lucy says, hugging Astra who seems to let her. She smiles at the nickname she’s been given, which feels nice. “You’re my friend, Star.”

Astra gently pats Lucy’s back and she can see the disgust and betrayal written on General Lane’s face as he’s being dragged away by Hank.

Kara envelops her aunt and her best friend both into a hug. “Thank you for helping, Luce,” she says sincerely, considering without Lucy she wouldn’t have known where Astra was.

“Anytime,” Lucy replies, swallowing thickly as she tries to hold her tears back. Betraying her father wasn’t easy, but it was the right thing to do. “Let’s go home, babes.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie smiles as she takes a seat at the table with Alex, who is pouting because she lost, and her parents to eat breakfast.

Alex grabs the espresso that’s waiting for her, slowly blowing into the steaming cup. She looks at the breakfast, which consists of some type of croissants, only smaller and some type of doughnuts. Usually she’s more prone to have sugary sweets when she’s stressing, but it can be nice.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Angelo asks while he stirs in his cappuccino. “Did you sleep alright?”

“I’m still trying to adapt to the time difference,” Alex answers with a small smile. “Six hours is quite a bit, though I slept okay,” she says, considering it wasn’t too bad.

“That’s good to hear,” Elvira says, smiling warmly. “You can eat as much as you would like, there is plenty,” she says while gesturing at the food.

“Thank you,” Alex replies politely.

“We will go sightseeing after breakfast,” Angelo announces. “Have you ever been on a gondola?” he curiously asks Alex.

“No, never,” Alex answers while shaking her head.

“You’ll like it,” Maggie assures Alex. “There are good places here, if you know where to go.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Alex whispers. She blushes a bit because Angelo and Elvira heard her too. It’s no secret that she really loves Maggie a lot and she’s quite confident about their relationship which has been going well.

Maggie matches Alex’s blush with her own, endeared by what her girlfriend said. It means a lot that she’s here with Alex and she’s happy Eliza and Jeremiah allowed this. Soon she’ll be nineteen and it’ll be perfect either way because she’ll be able to celebrate with her girlfriend here in Italy.

Angelo reveals a camera and holds it out to take a picture. “Say cheese, girls,” he says with a smile.

Maggie slings an arm over Alex’s shoulder and presses her cheek against her girlfriend’s. “Cheese!” she says excitedly.

“Cheese,” Alex replies, smiling as Angelo takes a picture.

Maggie kisses Alex’s cheek for the second picture. “I’ll get you copies of them later,” she promises her girlfriend. “We’ll be taking tons of pictures.”

“I wonder where I’ll have to keep putting them,” Alex replies, frowning slightly. “My walls are already full with pictures of you and us.”

“Awww, you’ve put our pictures on your walls,” Maggie whispers, smiling while Alex blushes.

“Maggie has your pictures on her walls as well,” Angelo says to Alex.

“Papa,” Maggie groans when Alex chuckles.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Alex says to Maggie. “You’re a sap after all.”

“Speak for yourself, Danvers,” Maggie replies, nudging Alex’s side with her elbow.

“When is the wedding?” Elvira asks amusingly, her eyes warm and soft as she looks at her daughter and at Alex.

“Ummmm,” Maggie answers, her eyes wide. “College first,” she quickly blurts out.

“Definitely college first,” Alex agrees, wanting to get that over with first. “How long have you two been married?” she curiously asks Angelo and Elvira.

“Twenty years,” Angelo answers, smiling fondly at his wife.

“We are so happy our baby girl found you,” Elvira says to Alex. “You make her happy.”

“She makes me happy too,” Alex replies, placing her hand on Maggie’s knee, gently squeezing. She wonders if Angelo and Elvira would still like her if they would know that she’s an anomaly, not that she plans to ever tell them.

“I look forward to be a grandmother someday,” Elvira says fondly.

Alex half-chokes on a sip of her espresso, feeling like Elvira is thinking way too far ahead, which kind of reminds her of her own mother, who also seems to have her head in the clouds about wanting to be a grandmother. She talked about children with Maggie before and said that having a child someday could be okay, but that wasn’t exactly a promise by any means.

“Mama, we’re still in college,” Maggie says to her mother, sighing as she pats Alex’s back. She wouldn’t want her parents to scare her girlfriend off with stuff like that.

“<A mother can dream, sweetheart>,” Elvira replies in Italian. “<Your father and I would love to see you get married someday and have children>.”

“<Alex is good to you, baby girl>,” Angelo chimes in. “<Don’t let her slip away from you>,” he continues. “<We have your grandmother’s ring that once belonged to her grandmother and hers before that. When you are ready to propose it is yours>.”

Alex tries to pick up on what Maggie’s parents are saying, but aside from them saying her name, she pretty much fails to understand anything. She knows her girlfriend said she doesn’t need to learn Italian, though she begs to differ. Right now she feels like an outsider for being unable to understand and follow.

“<We will talk about this later>,” Maggie promises her parents. “<I don’t want to talk about this right now and we should speak English because we’re making Alex feel bad. It’s rude to speak in Italian when she can’t understand us>.”

Alex didn’t grasp much from what Maggie just said, although she thinks her girlfriend said something along the lines of how they should speak English rather than Italian from the few words she did clearly understood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama,” Lyra says happily as she leaps up from the couch to run towards her mother.

“Hello, my little darling,” Astra replies, crouching down to hug her daughter. “I apologize for having been gone so long,” she says quietly.

“Astra,” Lena says from behind her desk, noticing how Kara and Lucy are in her office as well. “It’s good to see you again,” she says sincerely, having been worried.

“Thank you for looking after Lyra,” Astra says thankfully to Lena. Her niece informed her how Lena had been up all night to babysit her daughter and how Kara had dropped Lyra off at Lena’s office today.

“Don’t mention it,” Lena replies, not having minded it despite the fact that she’s exhausted due to the lack of sleep.

“You are welcome to have dinner at my place tonight,” Astra says, extending the invitation to Lena. “You are welcome as well, special one,” she says to Lucy.

“I’m not going anywhere for a while,” Lucy sighs sadly. She’s not so sure what to do now that she helped getting her father locked up in jail.

“I will see you all later,” Astra says while she steps out onto the balcony. “Lucy,” she whispers, beckoning the girl to approach.

Lucy knits her eyebrows together as she walks out onto the balcony. “Yes?” she asks, wondering what Astra wants.

Astra loops her free arm around Lucy’s waist before flying off to go home.

Lyra calls out for Krypto when she’s home with her mother and Lucy. She giggles when her dog jumps up against her legs, waggling his tail. “I missed you, Krypto,” she says, petting him.

“You may sit down,” Astra says to Lucy, gesturing at her couch.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, plopping down on Astra’s couch.

“How do you feel?” Astra asks while she sits down, shifting a bit to look at Lucy who is fidgeting with her shirt.

“Fine,” Lucy answers shortly, shrugging her shoulders.

“One word to reveal hundreds,” Astra replies silently, shuffling a bit closer. She’s slightly hesitant when she reaches out for Lucy’s hand, though touch is how she knows comfort and the girl hugged her earlier today when she was freed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Lucy sighs deeply. “It hasn’t been easy,” she explains vaguely, smiling bitterly.

Astra briefly looks up as her daughter runs upstairs with Krypto. She waits for Lucy to gather her thoughts, to take her time.

“I…,” Lucy says, biting her own lip and shaking her head because she doesn’t want to cry. Her voice sounds broken and she might cry, which is why she needed to pause for a few seconds. She takes a deep breath and balls her fists, feeling Astra’s hand in one of them. “I betrayed my own father because… what he did was wrong and seeing you get hurt like that…,” she continues sourly, a few tears escaping against her will.

Astra brings her free hand up to catch Lucy’s tears and she knows firsthand that betraying family is painful, although she was personally on the other side of that when Alura had locked her up in Fort Rozz. “You believe in justice,” she whispers, feeling like Lucy did the right thing.

“Yeah, I really do,” Lucy breathes out. “I want to help people, not hurt them. My father deserves to be in jail, but it’s difficult to know he’s in there now because of me. He was so proud of me, for the first time ever, when he thought I had joined his resistance, his cause,” she explains while more tears roll down her cheeks. “I saw the look in his eyes when Hank took him away.”

“You have accomplished great things, which he should have been proud of,” Astra replies, finding it sad for Lucy that she never received the praise she deserved from her father.

“When your sister sentenced you to Fort Rozz,” Lucy says cautiously, knowing what a sore topic that can be for Astra. “Did you hate her?”

Astra hears what Lucy is truly asking, how she wants to know if her father will hate her for what she has done. “Never,” she answers, not having hated her sister even once. “I understood her decision and I knew she did what she felt was right, justice.”

“I don’t regret that I sold him out,” Lucy states, since it needed to be done. “I just wish he would have been different, that he wouldn’t be such an alien hater.”

“Unfortunately, you cannot choose the path he walks,” Astra says softly. “You can however, choose your own path, as you have been doing.”

Lucy wraps her arms around Astra for a tight hug, breathing a bit easier because she really needs this kind of comfort right now and the fact that it’s coming from Astra feels right, considering it had been for her she betrayed her own father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can help with your paperwork,” Kara offers, feeling for how tired Lena is. She’s a bit tired as well considering she was also up all night, but she has more energy to spare than her girlfriend does.

“You don’t necessary need to,” Lena replies, smiling softly. If she works a bit faster, she can get through her stack of papers for today just in time to go eat dinner at Astra’s place.

“You’re overworking yourself,” Kara says, placing her hand on Lena’s neck to gently massage the knots she feels. “And you’re stressed,” she adds, feeling it.

“That feels good,” Lena whispers, sighing relieved at the touch of Kara’s fingers.

“How about you rest a bit on your couch?” Kara suggests, wanting Lena to take a break. “Meanwhile I’ll take care of some of your papers,” she offers, because she can work through them fast. “I can use my speed to work through them.”

“Hmm, it’s a tempting offer,” Lena admits. “I’ll go through the first one with you, to make sure you understand how it’s done,” she decides, not loosely wanting to throw Kara into this.

“Okay, I’m all ears,” Kara replies, smiling as she gets down on her knees to see what Lena will do.

“You’re adorable,” Lena whispers, finding it sweet how Kara is sitting on her knees next to her, just waiting to help. She turns her attention to her stack of papers, beginning with the first one, making sure to thoroughly explain it to her girlfriend.

Kara nods as she listens to every detail. When she understands it, she shoos Lena away towards the couch and sits down on her chair behind her desk. “Hello,” she says with a serious tone. “I am Kara Danvers, CEO of L-Corp,” she continues playfully.

Lena chuckles and shakes her head as she sits down on her couch. “You’re the cutest CEO ever and the youngest,” she replies, watching how Kara spins the chair around. “Don’t make yourself dizzy.”

Kara stops spinning and cracks her knuckles. “I’m ready to do this,” she says with determination. “You can lie down, close your eyes for a while,” she suggests.

Lena does lie down, but she keeps her eyes open to stare at Kara, who is now moving incredibly fast. If she’d blink, she’d miss how her girlfriend goes through paper after paper at an amazing fast pace. The papers which normally take her at least five minutes each are now being done by Kara in mere seconds.

When Kara finishes the stack of papers, she shrugs and begins with another stack of papers that she finds. She pauses two seconds to smile at how Lena has fallen asleep on the couch before continuing with the papers. At least this will ensure that her girlfriend won’t work until late tonight. After the dinner at her aunt’s place, she’ll take Lena home so she can sleep.

Lena stirs awake when she feels a brush of wind sweeping over her body. “How long was I out for?” she asks, yawning a little bit while she tries to sit up.

“Only an hour,” Kara answers, regretting that her speed woke Lena up.

“You finished that whole stack of papers in an hour?” Lena asks shocked. That stack could have easily taken her until late tonight and she might have even needed to leave some of it for tomorrow.

“Yeah, I did,” Kara answers, smiling warmly at Lena’s surprise. “When I was done with it, I also went through that other stack, so I hope that was okay,” she explains, since she didn’t want to wake her girlfriend to ask.

Lena quickly gets up from her couch to walk over to her desk, checking how much paperwork Kara has done. “Kara…,” she gasps.

“Oh Rao, did I do it wrong?” Kara asks, unsure as she bites her bottom lip. If she did it wrong, she’ll correct it immediately.

“No, you didn’t do it wrong,” Lena answers, trying to push past her shock. “It’s just that…you didn’t only do today’s paperwork,” she explains. “That was my paperwork for the entire week.”

“Oh,” Kara replies, now surprised herself. “I didn’t know that,” she says earnestly. “Well um, now you can rest for a week, so… you’re welcome?” she tries, smiling brightly.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena says gratefully, hugging her girlfriend. “I won’t take a vacation for a week, because this can actually help me to get some other things done,” she explains, still having more work to go which she had been pushing aside. “I will however, take it easier during the time you’re with me,” she compromises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not going to be able to take much more pictures if you keep doing that,” Maggie comments, grinning as Alex takes yet another picture of her with that disposable camera that she’s holding.

“This isn’t the only disposable camera I brought,” Alex replies, having prepared to take lots of pictures. “I brought five of these babies and when they’re full, I still have my phone,” she explains, smiling while she snaps another picture of Maggie. “It’s not my fault that you’re so beautiful.”

“You could borrow my dad’s camera,” Maggie suggests, lightly blushing because Alex thinks she’s beautiful. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind and it’ll take some good quality photographs.”

“A picture with you in it is always good quality,” Alex retorts, not letting up as she takes another picture.

“Come here, Danvers,” Maggie says, beckoning her girlfriend closer. “I need to kiss you.”

“Did you forget how to walk, Sawyer?” Alex asks teasingly while she walks towards Maggie anyway. “Or are you just being lazy?”

“Not my fault that my knees go weak when I see you,” Maggie answers, winking. “Besides, I kind of used all of my energy when I ran faster than you this morning.”

“Oh how you love to keep rubbing that one in,” Alex mutters, snaking her arms around Maggie’s waist. “You really are the sweetest girlfriend ever.”

“As if you wouldn’t have rubbed it in if you’d have won,” Maggie points out, feeling like if that was the case she wouldn’t be hearing the end of it. She kisses Alex and smiles when she hears the click of the disposable camera.

“I sure would have,” Alex confirms, planning to smoke Maggie tomorrow when they run again.

“Are you ready to try a gondola?” Maggie asks, eagerly taking Alex’s hand in hers to lace their fingers together. “You can’t splash me with water though,” she adds thoughtfully.

“I won’t be splashing you with water,” Alex replies, considering Maggie’s parents will be in that gondola as well and it wouldn’t exactly be polite to splash them with water.

“Okay, let’s go,” Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear, kissing her jaw. “My parents are waiting for us near the water,” she says, just catching her parents wave at them.

When they reach the water, Alex holds Maggie’s hand to help her get into the gondola. It’s a warm day and the way the man that’s standing on the gondola is singing has something relaxing to it. She could get used to being in Italy, although she misses Midvale and National City.

Maggie leans against Alex’s shoulder, feeling at ease. They have been together for many months and she knows that many more will follow. It’s slightly shocked that her parents have spoken about giving her the ring from her grandmother which she can use someday to propose to her girlfriend when she’s ready. For now that’s all far too fast and too soon to really think about, but someday that’s exactly what she wants.

“I love you,” Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie smiles and turns her face to kiss Alex. “I love you more than you can imagine,” she whispers, loving her girlfriend deeply. They’re soulmates for a reason after all and it’s quite ironic how the first day they met, they sort of argued about the whole soulmate thing, given how skeptical she was while Alex was a firm believer with all her science talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the show: when is someone (Kara) finally going to hug Lena and thank her? 
> 
> The way I outlined this story, it's going to be at least 60 chapters. So yup, this is going to be a long one. Funny how at first I said maybe 20 chapters. Boy did that ship sail.


	42. Chapter 42

“Thank you for inviting us over for dinner,” Lena says politely when Astra lets her and Kara in. “It smells amazing in here,” she continues, her nostrils picking up on the smell of food.

“Cousin Kara,” Lyra says happily, smiling up at Kara. “I taught Krypto to sit.”

“That’s great,” Kara replies, smiling back at Lyra.

“Hey,” Lucy says when she appears from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready.”

“Luce?” Kara asks, surprised. She didn’t know Lucy would still be at her aunt’s place.

“Lucy helped me to make dinner,” Astra suffices as she appoints Lena and her niece to the table.

“We’ve made paella, it was my idea,” Lucy says proudly. “Oh by the way, Kar, can I borrow some of your clothes?” she asks without meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Okay,” Kara answers, frowning as she takes a seat. “Should I drop them off here later on?” she asks, wondering if Lucy is planning to stay with her aunt.

“Yeah, that would be good,” Lucy answers. She briefly looks up when Astra puts a glass of water in front of her. “Thanks,” she mumbles quickly, gripping the glass.

“So you’re not going hom-”

“No,” Lucy says, cutting Kara off before she can finish her question. “After what I did, I just need to stay gone for a while,” she explains, uncomfortable to go home after selling her father out. “I’ll go back at the end of the summer break to pack a few things and then I’ll be in college with you and the others.”

“You could stay with me,” Kara offers. “In Midvale,” she clarifies. “I’m sure Eliza and Jeremiah won’t mind.”

“I’d rather stay here in National City,” Lucy replies, rejecting Kara’s offer. “Star said she doesn’t mind.”

“It is no trouble,” Astra says while she sits down next to Lucy. After the way the girl helped her, offering her a place to stay for a few weeks is the least she can do.

Lyra flies to sit on her mother’s other side. “Can we eat now, mama?” she asks, hungrily rubbing a hand over her stomach.

“Yes, my little darling,” Astra answers, moving to fill her daughter’s plate.

“Mhmm food,” Kara moans as she quickly fills her plate. “I’m starving.”

“Aren’t you always?” Lena chuckles while she personally opts for a modest portion.

“That’s hardly a portion, Lee,” Lucy says to Lena, encouraging her with a gesture to scoop more paella onto her plate.

“Alright,” Lena replies, making her portion a bit bigger. “I suppose if it’s too much Kara will eat what’s left for me,” she reasons.

“Of course,” Kara chirps, never saying no to food.

Lyra nearly inhales her fork as she eats from the paella. “This is delicious!” she exclaims, mouthwatering while she eats it in record time.

“I can teach you someday, kid,” Lucy offers, ruffling Lyra’s hair. “It’s really easy and you’re smart anyway.”

“When is someday?” Lyra asks, tilting her head.

“Umm,” Lucy answers while she thinks about it. “When you’re thirteen or something,” she decides vaguely.

“That is still eight years,” Lyra pouts. “Can’t someday be tomorrow?”

“Nope, it can’t be tomorrow,” Lucy replies, grinning at the little girl. “She did that math fast,” she says to Astra, impressed. “And she’s only five years old.”

“Lyra is Kryptonian,” Astra points out, not surprised.

“Have you considered letting Lyra go to school?” Lena asks Astra, aware that the little girl has been kept indoors most of the time. “She didn’t reveal her powers in public in Maui.”

“We were with her back then though,” Kara comments.  She knows she’s not exactly being helpful, but it’s true that in Maui there was always someone with Lyra while in school there wouldn’t be.

“I did consider,” Astra answers Lena’s question. “I might let her attend elementary school in a year from now, when she turns six,” she explains, not quite positive yet if she’ll let her daughter do that.

“Aside from really basic math, what else can Lyra do?” Lucy asks curiously. “Can she write or something?”

“Yes, my daughter can write,” Astra answers, raising a curious eyebrow at the odd question.

“I can also read,” Lyra announces proudly while she pokes around in her second helping of paella. “My mama taught me and so did M’gann.”

“You’re considering enrolling her in the first grade of elementary in a year from now when she’s six?” Lena asks Astra, doubting that would be a good idea.

“That is how it goes around here, is it not?” Astra asks in response. According to her research she should be correct.

“It is,” Lena confirms. “Although generally in the first grade, children are being taught to write basic things, such as their name,” she explains, to avoid confusing Astra further. “Depending on how far advanced Lyra is, you might want to enroll her into a higher grade. Perhaps the third grade,” she suggests.

“Maybe not,” Lucy comments, sort of disagreeing. “If Lyra is enrolled into a higher grade she’s going to stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I do not understand,” Astra says as she tries to puzzle together what Lucy is talking about.

“Luce means that Lyra would draw too much attention,” Kara explains, familiar with the expression. “Probably because if she enrolls into the third grade rather than the first she will be the littlest girl and obviously the youngest.”

“I was always the youngest back when I went to school,” Lena says, seeing not much of an issue with it. “When I went to college, I was fourteen.”

“Fourteen when you went to college??” Lucy asks, shocked. “Damn, that’s really young, everyone is usually eighteen or older,” she says, definitely impressed. “You skipped four grades.”

Astra will think later about if she will let Lyra go to elementary or not and which grade she’ll enroll her in if she does enroll her to begin with. Right now it is summer vacation and they are having dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You have to go to jail,” Maggie says to Alex, an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Damn,” Alex mutters, having thought she’d have a little more luck playing monopoly. At this rate Maggie’s going to kick her ass and she’s far too competitive to let her girlfriend have the satisfaction of victory.

“It’s funny how much you suck at board games,” Maggie comments teasingly.

“Way to encourage me,” Alex sighs. She will get Maggie back for this later, probably when they’re alone.

“You are doing well, Alex,” Angelo says kindly. “The game isn’t over yet, you could still win.”

Alex gets lost in the sweet smile on Maggie’s face and her warm brown eyes. “I think I already did,” she whispers, her eyes not leaving her girlfriend. She can never be a true loser in any way when Maggie’s heart is hers.

“You’re getting really soft on me, Danvers,” Maggie whispers with an affectionate gleam in her eyes.

“Shush,” Alex replies, smiling at Maggie. It feels good that she can be herself, even in the presence of her girlfriend’s parents. At first she was a bit shy and such when she met them and then again when they arrived in Italy, but that quickly dissipated. Angelo and Elvira are kind, treating her as if she’s their daughter as well. “It’s your turn, Sawyer.”

Maggie rolls the dice. “Five,” she mumbles as she moves her token on the board. She picked the iron token and while Alex watches her she pretends she’s ironing five sports on the board.

Alex shakes her head with a small smile and she can’t wait to get her token, which is the shoe, out of jail.

“<Our daughter hasn’t stopped smiling>,” Elvira whispers happily to her husband in Italian.

“<She is happy and I am happy she met Alex who loves her this much>,” Angelo whispers to his wife. “<That one girl she was with in high school broke her heart>.”

“<I believe Maggie won’t get her heart broken this time>,” Elvira replies quietly while Alex and Maggie are too distracted with the game. “<Alex is her soulmate, this will last>.”

“<I’m relieved our daughter isn’t an anomaly, like me>,” Angelo sighs silently.

“<We cannot speak of such sin>,” Elvira lightly chastises her husband.

“<I apologize, my beloved>,” Angelo whispers sorrowfully. “<I’m happy I chose you back then.>”

“<Our daughter can never know about this>,” Elvira presses.

“Papa, is everything okay?” Maggie asks, frowning at the way her parents moved on to whisper to each other rather than continuing to play monopoly. They spoke too quietly for her to pick up on what they were saying.

“Yes, baby girl,” Angelo answers, switching back to English.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, guys,” Winn says, waving briefly.

“Hey, Winn,” Kara replies while immediately pulling him into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” she whispers, given the fact that she hadn’t seen him for more than a month, almost two months even.

“I asked my foster parents if I could go to Midvale, but they said no,” Winn explains apologetically. “Otherwise I would have visited weeks ago.”

“Hey, Winn,” Lucy says, grinning. When Kara lets Winn go, she hugs him.

“This is going to be fun,” Kara says, smiling as she rubs her hands together.

“It depends on the movie,” Lucy replies, not fully convinced yet.

“It’s unfortunate nobody else could come with us,” Winn says, whishing their group would have been more complete than just the three of them.

“Alex and Maggie are still in Italy,” Kara replies truthfully, considering they obviously can’t be here. “And Lena is working, so she couldn’t come.”

“Yeah and Astra is keeping an eye on Lyra,” Lucy adds.

“Harley said something about that she’s busy playing with Batman,” Kara recalls, given that’s basically what Harley told her over the phone. “Isn’t it nice that they’re playing together?” she asks sweetly. “Harley always said they disliked each other.”

“I don’t think she meant playing in the friendly way,” Lucy comments dryly, smirking at Kara’s innocence.

“Why would she say she’s playing with him if she meant something else?” Kara asks, pouting because she doesn’t understand.

“Which movie do you guys want to watch?” Winn asks, his hands sweating as he slips them in his pockets.

“Oh, speaking of movies,” Lucy replies, remembering something. “How did your movie date with Mike go that one time?” she asks curiously. “You never really told us how that went down.”

“The date… err, yes… with Mike,” Winn answers shyly, blushing a deep shade of red. “We were watching a movie and then he was suddenly moving closer to me. I got so nervous when I felt his warm breath inching near me,” he explains, his hands slipping out of his pockets to make gestures. “Then he kissed the shell of my ear and sucked on my earlobe. When he kissed my jaw I… I…I… I passed out.”

“You what?” Lucy asks, her jaw dropping as the information sinks in. “You passed out when Mike kissed your jaw?”

“I was really nervous okay!” Winn blurts out, nearly fainting again simply due to the memory.

“Aww, Winn,” Kara says softly, patting his shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault you were nervous and passed out.”

“He was gone when I woke up,” Winn sighs. “I’m not sure if he’ll like me. Who would like someone who passes out on a date?”

“I would,” Lucy answers bluntly. “There’s no shame in being nervous. You need time to feel comfortable and if someone can’t give you that, fuck ‘em.”

“Luce has a point,” Kara agrees, although the last part isn’t how she’d phrase it. “If Mike really likes you, he won’t mind. You’ll hear from him again and if you don’t, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Winn nods and chews on his bottom lip while they buy their movie tickets.

“Popcorn,” Kara says excitedly when she spots it.

“We better get the biggest one,” Lucy replies, given Kara will probably eat a lot of it.

“And cola,” Winn adds.

“I think you’re jittery enough without it,” Lucy teases lightly. “I’m going to get some chips.”

“Are you guys going to tell Alex and Maggie about what happened?” Winn asks curiously. “You know, about the thing with Astra,” he explains.

“Maybe when they’re back,” Lucy answers, shrugging. “It might just make them worry for nothing because everything is said and done anyway.”

“I feel guilty for not telling my sister the truth,” Kara admits. “Even though it was to avoid disturbing her vacation,” she says, wishing she wouldn’t have lied.

“I’m not sure who she’ll scream at first,” Lucy says, since it’s mostly unpredictable. “Astra for falling into a trap, me for my plan, you for keeping it from her or Lena for pretending she was Astra in our group chat that one time.”

“If she does scream it’s only because she loves us,” Kara replies, aware of how much her sister cares for them all.

“Good, then she can start with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not going to smear pizza sauce on my cheek again, are you?” Alex asks when Maggie inches closer towards her.

“I only did that once,” Maggie answers, smiling as she kisses Alex’s cheek.

“Correction, you did that twice,” Alex replies, since it happened once back at college and a second time a few days ago, here in Italy when they shared a pizza.

“Okay, twice,” Maggie admits, holding her hands up in surrender. “I won’t do it this time,” she promises.

“Good to know,” Alex says as she smears some tomato sauce onto her fingertips. “Because I will,” she finishes naughtily.

“Wha – Alex!” Maggie gasps when Alex smears tomato sauce on her face. “Oh, you’re so going to get it right now,” she grumbles, moving to pin her girlfriend down.

Alex doesn’t resist when Maggie holds her down, smiling into their kiss. “I like this kind of trouble,” she whispers, tangling her hands in her girlfriend’s hair.

“I’m really, really crazy about you, Danvers,” Maggie husks, kissing Alex again.

“That feeling is completely mutual,” Alex assures Maggie. “I love you.”

“It’s amazing how we ended up together,” Maggie muses as she rolls off of Alex to lie down next to her. “We seemed like fire and water at first, or something like that.”

“That’s what made our connection so interesting,” Alex replies, feeling like it helped. “You knew how to get under my skin, but in the right way, not a wrong way. I couldn’t stay away from you because your personality automatically attracted me. I’m happy I kissed you months ago on the soccer field.”

“It was a surprise that you kissed me,” Maggie admits, remembering it well. “A pleasant one though, because I had been hesitant to make the first move,” she explains.

“I know that this is your first serious commitment,” Alex whispers as she props herself up on her side to face Maggie. “It’s my first serious commitment as well since I never got far with anyone before. I’m happy that it’s with you.”

Maggie slowly traces her fingertips across Alex’s arm, gently up and down. “I don’t feel scared being in this commitment with you,” she whispers, considering she doesn’t feel like running for the hills. “You, me, us, feels right.”

“Happy birthday, Maggie,” Alex whispers. She captures her girlfriend’s lips with her own, picking up a familiar rhythm as their lips move in sync, lapping over one another. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, slipping between Maggie’s parted lips.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes out when their kiss breaks because they both need oxygen. “You’re supposed to sing.”

“Ugh, fine, but only this once,” Alex grumbles. “Because it’s your birthday,” she adds, considering this is not something she plans to do often.

“It would be kind of weird if you’d sing happy birthday to me on days where it isn’t my birthday,” Maggie replies teasingly. “I’m finally nineteen now, but you got me beat by a year and seven months.”

“Yes, yes, keep reminding me that I’m older,” Alex sighs.

“I still think it’s hot,” Maggie says, stating her point again.

“We’ll see about that ten years from now,” Alex mutters. “Now shush so I can sing to you.”

Maggie smiles and scoots a bit to lean against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Alex to sing to her. She has a feeling that ten years down the road, she’ll still love her soulmate as much as she does now or even more. Soulmates aren’t supposed to ever fall out of love, are they? She hopes not and all the soulmate couples she knows and has known never seemed to separate. From her side it’s safe to say she’ll always love Alex, no matter what happens as time goes on.

Alex clears her throat to sing, sort of relieved she doesn’t have to sing publicly. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,” she sings slowly, sounding more like she’s talking fast, but Maggie is smiling at her with that cute dimpled smile of hers. “Happy birthday, dear Margaret, happy birthday to you,” she sings teasingly, chuckling when her girlfriend gasps.

Maggie is so going to berate her parents later for telling Alex her birth name, but if her girlfriend calls her that again she can always retaliate and call her Alexandra to make them even.

Alex cups Maggie’s cheeks and kisses her, stroking her bottom lip with her tongue. Her hands move towards her girlfriend’s hips, gently pulling her down underneath her to lower her on the bed. She rests on top of Maggie, breaking their kiss for a few seconds so they can breathe. “I love you, Maggie,” she whispers, caressing her cheek. “Let me spell happy birthday with my tongue,” she suggests while she parts her girlfriend’s legs.

“I love you too, Alex,” Maggie replies fondly. “This is without a doubt the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

 


	43. Chapter 43

Alex groans while Kara hugs her way too tight, but she brings her arms up to hug her sister back anyway because it’s been three weeks since they’ve seen each other and she missed Kara as well.

“I’m so happy you’re back, Alex,” Kara says, smiling as she reluctantly lets her sister go. “And you too, Maggie,” she says, moving to hug her as well.

“I can feel it,” Maggie whimpers, feeling like Kara might break her ribs if she squeezes just a little bit tighter than she is doing right now. “Sadly, I’ll be going to Blue Springs,” she says, because their ways split here at the airport until college begins again, not that it’s that long anymore.

“Yeah that is sad,” Alex says, holding Maggie’s hand in hers. After having spent three weeks together where they didn’t separate for as much as on hour, this feels like a limb is being removed. She hopes college will start soon so they can be reunited.

“I’ll text and call a lot,” Maggie promises. “And we have the group chat, so you’ll be hearing from me often.”

Alex holds Maggie once more, kissing her with all she has before she has to say bye to her and watch her leave with her parents.

Maggie quietly thanks her parents for being patient enough to give her a few minutes with Alex. “I’ll text you when I’ve arrived safely,” she promises. “You let me know something as well, okay?”

“Of course,” Alex replies, nodding.

Maggie waves her goodbye and leaves the airport with her parents.

“I miss her already,” Alex sighs sadly.

“Aww, Alex,” Kara replies, hugging her sister. “You’ll see her again soon,” she says, wanting to comfort Alex. “It’s only for a short period of time.”

“I know, but still,” Alex says, missing Maggie anyway. “Thanks for picking me up by the way,” she says gratefully. “How are you going to manage carrying me and all of my luggage though?”

“I thought of that,” Kara answers, tapping the side of her forehead. “I’ll carry your luggage while you get to fly air Astra,” she explains, chuckling when she hears her aunt sigh.

“Astra is here?” Alex asks surprised, looking around to try and spot her.

“She’s waiting outside,” Kara answers, quickly carrying Alex’s luggage.

Alex follows her sister outside and sees that Astra is indeed waiting there, dressed as Nightshade, ski mask and all. “I heard you’re my ride,” she comments, flinging her arms around Astra to hug her. “I missed you, Astra.”

“And I you, Alexandra,” Astra replies, gently caressing Alex’s back.

“Who is watching Lyra?” Alex asks, given Astra is here at the airport. “Is M’gann with her?”

“No,” Kara answers. “Lucy’s watching Lyra.”

“Huh,” Alex says, surprised as she holds on to Astra so they can fly away. “So Lucy is at your place?” she asks Astra.

“Yes,” Astra answers. “Temporarily until college begins,” she explains.

“Until college begins?” Alex asks, still not following. “How long has Lucy been at your place and why is she at your place?”

“It’s sort of a long story,” Kara says, although it’s not that long. “Lucy didn’t want to go home because of stuff.”

“Lucy’s father is in jail,” Astra explains to Alex.

“Oh my god, that’s awful,” Alex gasps. “What happened?”

“He was leading the resistance,” Astra answers coldly. “I had fallen into a trap without the blue gems to keep me safe from kryptonite. He used liquid kryptonite to torture me, asking me questions I refused to answer,” she explains bitterly, still haunted by the torture.

“Astra…,” Alex replies, wishing she could have done something. “When did that happen?”

“Did you really have to tell my sister all of this while we’re flying?” Kara asks her aunt rhetorically. “It happened while you were on your way to Italy.”

“But the group chat…,” Alex recalls. She remembers having had a bad feeling that something was wrong and it turns out she was right.

“That wasn’t Astra who texted that night,” Kara explains, sighing. “Lena did that because I told her not to let you know. There was nothing you could have done.”

“Lucy walked in with her father the next morning,” Astra tells Alex. “She told me she would get me out and hours later she returned, freeing me along with my niece and the DEO.”

“How dare you all let me believe for three weeks that everything was fine?” Alex asks, slightly angered. “Astra, I’m sorry you went through that. I would have helped you if I had been around,” she says, thinking how she wouldn’t have even waited for backup.

“I know, brave one,” Astra says quietly, aware that Alex wouldn’t hesitate to jump into something to help.

“Poor Lucy,” Alex whispers, feeling for her best friend. “It must be hard on her that her father is in jail,” she says, not able to imagine what that must be like because she can’t relate. “It is kind you offered her a place to stay,” she says to Astra, appreciating that she’s been looking after Lucy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I just got off the phone with Eliza and Jeremiah,” Kara says, making a face as she tucks her phone away.

“How did they take it?” Lena asks, resting her hand on Kara’s arm.

“They weren’t thrilled that I won’t return to Midvale,” Kara answers, tired from the discussion she had over the phone. “Eventually they understood because I’m an adult and I need to be able to go my own way,” she explains, since she did manage to convince them after some time. “So I guess this makes it official. During college I’ll have a room there, as I did during my freshman year and each summer vacation I’ll split between staying at my aunt’s place and staying here with you.”

“I’m glad to hear they accepted what you want,” Lena replies, knowing that Kara is capable of making her own choices. This means that each summer vacation, her girlfriend will spend at least a month living at her place, but that’s okay. It could be a small step to work towards living together someday.

“I think they’re going to experience some withdrawal from the separation,” Kara says sadly, given Jeremiah and Eliza had adapted to her being away for college, but they’re not used yet to her permanently not living with them anymore. “My sister eventually won’t live with them anymore either because she told me she’s looking to live here in National City as well. She’s going to work for the DEO in three years from now and Maggie will be working for the NCPD.”

“It must be rough for Eliza and Jeremiah,” Lena replies, unable to relate what it would feel like for a parent to watch a child leave the nest. The Luthors never cared when she went away, so it’s tough to understand.

“I can visit them sometimes,” Kara reasons, because her moving to National City doesn’t mean goodbye. “It’s just that my life is here, in National City. I feel like this is where I belong because you live here, my aunt lives here, my youngest cousin lives here, my sister will be living here as well. You get my point.”

“Yes, I understand,” Lena nods, hearing clearly why Kara prefers to live here in National City.

“I could get my own apartment when I graduate from my senior year three years from now,” Kara muses, not sure yet what things will be like when that time comes. It would be nice if she could live together with Lena when she fully graduates, but she doesn’t want to assume or insist that would happen.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena replies, shaking her head. “When you graduate as a senior, our relationship will have lasted for three years and five months,” she says reasonably. “I think if you’re okay with it, that could be a good time for us to live together, but we’ll speak about it again when that time comes. For now we should think about the present time and we’ll see what the future brings.”

“Sounds good,” Kara agrees, feeling that Lena is right that they should think about the current time instead of thinking so much about the future.

Lena hooks her fingers into the loops of Kara’s jeans, tugging her closer so they can kiss. She tilts her head, her nose brushing against her girlfriend’s before their lips meet in a slow sensual kiss.

Kara can feel Lena smiling, which makes her smile as well. “Would you like to watch a movie together?” she asks sweetly. “I’ll let you choose this time.”

“Hmm, let me think,” Lena answers as she thinks about the movies they’ve watched together so far. “I think you still have a few lesbian movies on that list of yours,” she says knowingly.

“It’s your choice,” Kara insists, smiling as she sits down on the couch with Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sighs as she stares at the empty bed, feeling strange about how Kara permanently moved out. She understands why her sister wants to live in National City at all times and she personally wants the same. Recently she’s been texting and calling with Maggie a lot, talking about getting a small apartment of sorts in National City. If they both work a bit on the side they would be able to pay for it and it would mean they wouldn’t be separated anymore during the holidays.

She hasn’t had the heart yet to tell her parents, especially not now that Kara moved out. It’s not necessary to tell them yet, considering her plan with Maggie is meant for their next summer break, which gives time some time. If she tells her parents somewhere between today and ten months from now, it should be good.

Her whole life is pretty much going to be in National City considering she’ll eventually work for the DEO while her girlfriend will work for the police in the same city. It only seems logical that she wouldn’t continue to live in Midvale and she has a feeling her parents know she doesn’t plan to stick around forever.

If she lives in National City it’ll be easier to keep an eye on her sister, to keep her from danger as much as she can. Living there will also give her the chance to continue research with Astra as well as training. Now that it’s still summer she’s been missing out on a lot of trainings, though she does work out on her own to stay in shape.

When her sophomore year begins, she’s going to try out for the soccer team, for real this time and not just to win some sort of bet. She still feels bad that she broke Maggie’s nose nearly a year ago, even though that was an accident. Given last year she was accepted into the team but refused, she assumes she’ll be accepted again, or at least she hopes so.

She lies down on her bed and wriggles her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Her pockets aren’t exactly designed that well to store things in them such as her phone. As a matter of fact, too many clothes for women aren’t all that practical to put a phone and a wallet in the pockets. If she goes to the right stores and searches online, she can find decent clothes, but still. Well, she actually buys most of her clothes online because she doesn’t particularly like shopping.

 

 **Firecracker:** I can’t wait to go to college. I’m counting down the days.

 **Mudmonster:** Same. I’ve been crossing days from my calendar.

 **Firecracker:** Awe, you’re copying me.

 **Mudmonster:** This is what I get from spending so much time with you. I’m picking up on your little habits.

 **Firecracker:** There’s nothing wrong with being organized. It builds a decent structure.

 **Mudmonster:** I guess being a little bit organized isn’t bad.

 **Firecracker:** Isn’t bad? You mean it’s great.

 **Mudmonster:** Sure, why not.

 **Mudmonster:** I look forward to share a room with you so I can kiss you everywhere.

 **Chipmunk:** Um guys…

 **LittleLane:** Shhh, I’m invested. Keep going ;)

 **Puppy:** Please don’t.

 **Mudmonster:** Dammit, I should have checked. I didn’t know you used the group chat, Alex.

 **Firecracker:** I’m glad it wasn’t me this time.

 **Bunny:** Y’all are too weak. We can talk about sex, no problem.

 **LittleLane:** I’m with Har on this one.

 **Puppy:** I really don’t need to know about the sex my sister is having!

 **Star:** Humans and their strange behavior.

 **LittleLane:** Star, babe, nice to see you say something!

 **Puppy:** This is awkward. I’m just going to ignore further messages.

 **Mudmonster:** To be fair I thought I was having a private chat with Alex and now you’re all invading it.

 **LittleLane:** I’m not stopping you to go chat privately. It is okay, you two can go to your private chat to talk about sex.

 **Firecracker:** That is so not what was going to happen. It was a casual conversation.

 **Chipmunk:** I’m busy packing my suitcases, so I won’t invade anymore.

 **Bunny:** I need to pack too, I almost forgot.

 **Mudmonster:** I already finished packing days ago.

 **Firecracker:** You copied me again.

 **Mudmonster:** Well yeah, you said it’s better to pack in advance rather than at the last minute.

 **Bunny:** I’m excited to see y’all again soon!

 **LittleLane:** Me too! We’re going to rock our sophomore year.

 **Chipmunk:** I’ll be relieved to be out of the house. I don’t think my foster parents like having me around much.

 **Bunny:** You’re sweet to be around, Winnepooh. If they don’t want you, you’re free to come live in Arkham.

 **Chipmunk:** That’s a nice offer, but I’ll have to pass. The crime rate is much higher over there. Last thing I heard on the news, someone crippled three guys with a baseball bat!

 **Bunny:** Oh that was me, it was so much fun!

 **Puppy:** You did what?

 **LittleLane:** Damn, Har. Why did you do that for?

 **Bunny:** They said my hair was ugly and one of them pulled at my pigtails. They’d been pestering Ivy too.

 **Chipmunk** : I think I’ll stay here, in National City, where it’s safe.

 **Bunny:** I’ve always wanted to have a younger sibling. Let me know if you change your mind, Winnepooh.

 **Chipmunk:** But…I’m not younger.

 **Bunny:** We could pretend that you are. You’re my little brother and Mags is my little sister.

 **Mudmonster:** That’s the first thing I hear about that.

 **LittleLane:** You better say yes before Har breaks your kneecap.

 **Bunny:** I’d never hurt my friends, Luce.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara watches her aunt closely while she’s sitting on the couch with Lucy. She knows she’s here because Astra has news to share, but she doesn’t know what it is yet.

Lyra is giggling while she’s on the floor and Krypto is licking her face. “That tickles!” she shrieks, trying to push him away a bit.

“I have been thinking,” Astra begins, clasping her hands behind her back. “Lyra shall attend school when the new year begins,” she announces, having made a decision.

Kara is taken aback by that considering her aunt said she would think about it for a year from now, so it’s definitely a surprise that Astra plans to enroll Lyra already. “You’re sure?” she asks, voicing her surprise.

“Yes, I am certain,” Astra answers, confirming that she is being serious. “My daughter deserves a proper education, so I shall enroll her into elementary.”

“Wow okay,” Kara replies, feeling like that’s a big step. “Elementary,” she repeats, nodding slowly. “So you’re going to place her in a higher class,” she concludes, given Lyra is five which means she should be going to kindergarten rather than elementary.

“Lyra will be going to the second grade,” Astra reveals, having decided it is in her daughter’s best interest to start with skipping two grades.

“Second,” Kara repeats, surprised again. “School begins in a few days. It’ll be a big step for Lyra.”

“She is ready,” Astra replies, because she cannot possibly keep her daughter inside at all times. Lyra knows she can’t use her powers and ever since she told her daughter she will be going to school, Lyra has been excited about it.

“She’s going to do great,” Lucy says, having no doubt that it’ll be easy for Lyra. “Cat even built Astra’s schedule around it so she can always drop Lyra off at elementary and pick her up again afterwards.”

“That’s really nice of Cat,” Kara says, happy to hear Cat has been considerate. “Will M’gann still babysit Lyra then or not?” she asks, because it doesn’t sound necessary anymore.

“Only when the DEO calls me in,” Astra answers, which will be the only exception.

“They haven’t called much lately,” Kara notes. Not that she minds because it’s nice to have a break for a while and the crime in National City seems to have lowered overall, but that’s probably due to her being around as Supergirl and her aunt being around as Nightshade. It is either criminals laying low due to two superheroes being around or it could be the silence before the storm.

“There’s more news,” Lucy announces, grinning happily. “I won’t be joining the military after all.”

“What?” Kara asks, shocked. “I thought it was your dream to join the military,” she says, considering Lucy used to talk about it often, even back in high school.

“Hank has offered me a job,” Lucy explains, which is even better than joining the military. “When I graduate from my senior year three years from now, I’ll be a DEO agent, along with Alex.”

“That’s amazing, Luce,” Kara replies, hugging her best friend. “I’m so happy for you. You really deserve it.”

“I’m happy too,” Lucy whispers, hugging Kara tighter. “It feels like it suits me, you know? I’ll have one of those neat badges so I can be like secret service; get out of my crime scene, you punk.”

“I am proud of you, Lucy,” Astra says, offering the girl a nod.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a twitter account. You can find it @Silent_Rain91


	44. Chapter 44

“We’re almost there,” Kara says excitedly as she carries two suitcases.

“Wait, not so fast,” Lucy replies, walking faster to try and keep up with Kara. “It’s not a race, Kar.”

Kara slows down a bit so Lucy can keep up with her. Alex and Maggie already scattered away from them towards their own room and now she’s trying to find hers with her best friend.

Lucy huffs as she drags her suitcases along, which Kara helped her to pick up at her house before they left to come to college.

“Hey!” Harley says cheerfully when Kara and Lucy walk into the room. “It looks like we’re roommates.”

“Oh hey, Harley,” Kara replies, surprised to see her here. She didn’t know Harley would be in their room, although that’s okay. “Hmm… four beds,” she observes.

“Four people,” Lucy sighs, remembering Maggie’s words from a year ago. “We’re going to have another roommate.”

“I hope our last roommate will be nice,” Kara says while she selects a bed. “Last year when we unexpectedly had another roommate it was Maggie, who turned out to be Alex’s soulmate. Maybe this year it’ll be your soulmate, Luce.”

“As if,” Lucy scoffs, not believing that. “Those odds would be ridiculously low. It’ll be special if my soulmate even lives in National City,” she says skeptically. “You and Alex got lucky I guess.”

“I’m going to miss Ivy this year,” Harley says while she begins to hang up a poster above her bed. “It’s a bummer that she graduated last year because she’s my best friend.”

“Your best friend who you sometimes fight with,” Lucy retorts. “The friend who stabbed your hand with a fork,” she recalls from what Harley once told them.

“We laugh about that stuff now,” Harley replies with a smile.

Kara unzips her first suitcase, ready to unpack because their classes begin tomorrow. This time she already has her schedule, so she doesn’t need to go look for it at the last moment. “I look forward to meet our new roommate,” she says, keeping things positive.

“You’ll have to keep your powers in check,” Lucy warns, since Kara can’t give herself away.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Kara sighs. Last year it was all fine because she shared a room with her sister, Lucy and Maggie. Harley knows so that’s not an issue, but their new roommate won’t know and shouldn’t know. She’ll miss sharing a room with Alex and Maggie, though she understands that they got their own room this year.

Lucy quietly unpacks her suitcases, thinking of how many months ago, she’d been planning to share a room with Susan, but that was before they broke up. Maybe she’ll never be close with someone who isn’t her soulmate because it’s possible that a relationship like that is bound to break. Susan wasn’t her soulmate and neither was James, so it all sizzled out.

Kara halts her movements when she hears someone about to open the door of their room, which they had closed. She turns around just as a girl walks in, who must be their roommate. The girl has slightly curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes, and is wearing jeans, a white tank top and a blue suede biker jacket.

“Hey,” Lucy says to the new girl who is carrying one suitcase that looks like it’s so full it’s about to combust. “I’m Lucy Lane, but my friends call me Luce,” she continues, politely introducing herself. “That’s Kara Danvers, one of my best friends,” she says while she points at Kara. “And that’s Harley Quinn.”

“Hi,” Kara says to the girl, offering her a friendly smile. “What’s your name?”

“Sara Lance,” Sara answers, smiling back at Kara.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Kara replies, although it’s not like she knows every student. “Are you a sophomore like us?” she asks inquisitively.

“Yes, I’m a sophomore,” Sara confirms. “I’m new though, so that’s why you haven’t seen me around before. I moved to National City a week ago.”

“You’re going to like it here,” Lucy comments while continuing to unpack her clothes. “I could show you some of the good places.”

Harley stares at Sara when she takes her jacket off. “What happened to you?” she asks bluntly, pointing at the scars that litter her arms.

“Nothing that I need to share,” Sara answers, placing her suitcase on the empty bed that’s bound to be hers.

“Did you get your schedule yet, Sara?” Kara asks, diverting the topic because it was rude of Harley to be so blunt about Sara’s scars.

“Uh huh,” Sara replies while she unzips her suitcase, clothes falling out immediately. “I got it before I went looking for my room.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you seriously going to hang pictures on every free inch of these walls?” Maggie asks. She grins as Alex keeps hanging up one photograph after the other from them in their room.

“Probably, yeah,” Alex answers unabashedly. “You look cute in every single one of them.”

“This room is smaller than the room we had last year,” Maggie notices, which makes sense because this one has only two beds rather than four. “We could push our beds together,” she suggests.

“Okay,” Alex agrees. She stops hanging up pictures for a moment to help Maggie to push her bed against hers.

Maggie adjusts the sheets a bit to cover both beds. “I compared our schedules a while ago,” she says, because she had been curious. “We have a few classes together.”

“I’m guessing we’ll be sharing math, astronomy, anatomy and chemistry again,” Alex replies, sharing her thoughts. They shared those classes last year and she has them on her schedule for this year as well.

“Yup, we do,” Maggie confirms, smiling as she lies down on her side of the beds. “We also share English and Italian.”

“Italian?” Alex asks surprised. “You’re going to take that class too?”

“Of course, you’re going to be in it,” Maggie answers, winking at her girlfriend. “I can’t leave you alone in there.”

“That’s sweet,” Alex replies, smiling. “Are you also going to take Latin by any chance?”

“Nope, you’re on your own there,” Maggie answers, not planning to break her mind on Latin.

“It’s an interesting language to learn,” Alex muses while she continues hanging up pictures.

“It’s a dead language,” Maggie replies, not interested to pick up on it. “I’m not surprised you want to learn it though, you’re a nerd after all.”

Alex stalks over to the beds, lying down next to Maggie. “Is this how you treat your roommate slash girlfriend slash soulmate?” she asks lightly, not bothered at all to be called a nerd.

“I can do better than that,” Maggie answers, shifting closer towards Alex.

“I bet,” Alex whispers, tracing her thumb over Maggie’s lips. “Your lips are so soft.”

Maggie kisses Alex, reveling at the burn of their kiss. “I’ll never get tired of this,” she whispers, enjoying to be confirmed over and over again that they’re soulmates each time they kiss.

“Me neither,” Alex whispers, agreeing. “Our first kiss was one of the best we ever shared.”

“There sure was a lot of fire and passion in that one,” Maggie whispers, remembering their first kiss all too well. “You had nerve kissing me on the middle of the soccer field.”

“There’s still a lot to unpack, but we could spare an hour,” Alex suggests, smiling as Maggie climbs on top of her. “Or a few hours,” she says, changing her mind.

“I’d say more than a few hours,” Maggie husks. This time they don’t have to keep in mind that anyone would walk in because this is their room. They have all the privacy they could possibly want.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena waits in front of the enormous board as her students walk in, given they still have five minutes before their class begins. This year one of her classes is English, which she will be teaching to the sophomores and the juniors. She is wearing a tailored suit and heels that have a modest height. There’s a slight hint of cherry lipstick on her lips, though not too much.

Kara walks in with Lucy and Harley, followed by Sara who has English as well. Sizing up the amount of students that already walked in and the amount that seems to be behind her to walk in as well, she’d roughly guess there are about two-hundred sophomores taking this class, possibly more.

Lena is wearing an ear set microphone, so she doesn’t have to strain her voice to address all of her students as she teaches them. Even though this is their first week she won’t start slow.

“I saved us some seats,” Maggie says as she pulls her jacket away from where she had been saving seats on the front row.

Alex pulls her jacket away as well so Kara, Lucy and Harley can sit down. “Who is she?” she asks, nodding her head towards the new girl who seems to sit with them.

“I’m Sara,” Sara answers for herself.

“She’s our roommate,” Lucy explains briefly.

“Ah, they gave you a fourth person,” Maggie comments, realizing Harley must be sharing a room with Kara and Lucy.

“They did,” Kara confirms. “Four beds, four people,” she says with a sheepish smile.

“That sounds familiar,” Alex mutters, glancing at Maggie.

“I got a who the fuck are you,” Maggie recalls amusingly. “At least with Sara you ask it politely.”

“She wasn’t the one who was in my room unexpected,” Alex points out. “I walked in expecting an empty room and there you were.”

“That’s my sister, Alex,” Kara says to Sara while she points at her sister. “And next to her is Maggie, her girlfriend.”

“I think our class is about to begin,” Lucy mumbles as she quickly takes a few things out of her backpack.

“Good morning, students,” Lena says, holding her hands out in front of her as she walks the length of the board with a book in her hands. “I am Miss Luthor,” she continues, quickly introducing herself. “You have all received a book list along with your schedule. Select a book from said list and write an essay about it.”

Kara scribbles it down in her small agenda so she can select a book to read. The book list is quite long, which tells her there might be a lot of books to read.

“You have two weeks to write the essay,” Lena instructs. “It needs to be at least five-thousand words long.”

“Damn,” Lucy whispers as she writes the given homework down. Two weeks doesn’t sound like much time to read a book and write an essay about it, not to mention how other classes will probably give tasks as well.

Lena’s eyes land every once in a while on Kara while she teaches. She wonders if her girlfriend has made a new friend, considering there’s a new girl sitting next to Kara and her friends. This year she’ll miss her girlfriend in her math class, but she’ll still see her in plenty of other classes, such as this one and more importantly, after classes whenever possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Susan blows her whistle, drawing the attention of the students that have gathered for the soccer try outs. A spot on the team last year doesn’t assure anyone a spot this year.

“You look good in my jersey, Danvers,” Maggie says, nodding approvingly as she sizes her girlfriend up.

“I’ll be getting my own later, once I’m accepted,” Alex replies, sure she’ll make it to the team. “Though I might keep this one because it smells like you,” she adds thoughtfully.

“This is exciting,” Kara says happily while she stretches her arms and her legs. “I’m so ready for this.”

“I have no doubt you’ll get accepted,” Lucy says to Kara. She’s happy for her friend that she gets to try out this year without Alex complaining about it. “Try not to break anyone’s nose or anything though,” she warns. “Especially not mine.”

“I won’t do that, Luce,” Kara gasps, planning to play calmly. She can keep her strength in check, it won’t be an issue.

“What the fuck are you wearing, Har?” Lucy asks Harley, shaking her head at the sight of her friend. “Aren’t those blue shorts a bit… short?”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Harley answers, smiling proudly as she glances down at her outfit.

“It suits you,” Sara comments. “Matches the color in your hair,” she says, brushing a finger through Harley’s pigtails.

“Someone wants to lose a finger,” Alex says to Sara, given Harley can get quite angry when someone touches her hair.

“Noted,” Sara replies with a smile, dropping her hand.

“Are you going to try out for soccer too, S?” Lucy asks curiously. She can see quite a few students seem to have the same idea, though not all of them will be accepted.

“Yes,” Sara answers. “I have a knack for sports, keeps me in shape.”

Susan blows her whistle again. “Sunshine, you go in the goal,” she commands, pointing at Kara and then at the goal.

“Oh goodies,” Kara replies, smiling happily while she slowly runs up to the goal.

“What a dork,” Lucy chuckles, watching how Kara runs off. Even a human wouldn’t run that slow, but at least her friend isn’t revealing her fast speed.

Alex, Maggie and Lucy are appointed into the same team for this try out while Harley and Sara are appointed into the opposite team.

“This try out is bigger than last year’s,” Maggie says to Alex and Lucy. “It’s going to be tougher to earn a spot.”

“You better got a spot, Sawyer,” Alex warns, holding her index finger out in front of her. “I’d rather not be a part of the team if you won’t be.”

“Hey, fuck off,” Maggie replies, laughing lightly. “I played soccer in high school and I was on the team last year, I’m sure I’ll make the team,” she explains confidently.

“Whoever scores the most goals gets to be the top tonight?” Alex suggests hopefully.

“Deal,” Maggie nods, shaking Alex’s hand. “I’ll enjoy going down on you.”

“You two are sweet and weird,” Lucy comments. She shakes her head amusingly while she chuckles, wondering if they’ll ever give competitions and bets a rest.

“It’s endearing,” Sara says, sharing her opinion as well. “Soulmates huh?” she asks Alex and Maggie.

“Yup, we are,” Maggie answers proudly. “Are we that obvious?”

“Should you be asking that?” Sara retorts, because it really is that obvious.

“At least it’s clear that she’s mine,” Alex says, possessively taking Maggie’s hand in hers.

Susan whistles as the game begins.

Harley has the ball and passes it to Lucy. “Oh wait, you’re not in my team,” she says, cursing under her breath at her mistake.

“Sucker,” Lucy replies teasingly while she passes the ball to Maggie.

“You should’ve passed to me,” Alex grumbles, wanting to score a goal so she can work on scoring more goals than Maggie.

“Nope,” Lucy disagrees, enjoying it too much when Alex gets grumpy. “Mags is obviously going to score more goals.”

Alex stomps her feet and flips Lucy off who is plotting against her.

Kara holds her hands ready when Maggie tries to score a goal. “I caught it!” she shouts happily, holding the ball up.

“Well fuck,” Maggie whispers, wondering how she’ll score a goal this way. How can she score a goal when Kara is capable of catching a bullet between her fingertips? On the plus side that means Alex probably won’t score either, unless Kara plans to lighten up a bit and decides not to catch every ball on purpose.

Lucy is kicking the ball, trying to dash around the opposite team, but then Sara shows up in front of her and steals the ball. “Damn, girl, you’re fast,” she huffs as she runs after her to get the ball back.

Alex steals the ball away from Sara, passing it back to Lucy. “Better luck next time, Sara,” she comments lightly, winking at the new girl.

“I won’t need any luck,” Sara replies, grinning as she easily reclaims the ball from Lucy. “Tough luck, Luce,” she says before running off with the ball.

“I’ll kick your ass,” Lucy warns while she pursues Sara and the ball.

Maggie tries to kick the ball away from Sara, but she slips and falls in the mud instead.

“Nice move, mudmonster,” Alex laughs, holding her hand out to pull her girlfriend back up to her feet.

“At least I tried,” Maggie replies, yanking Alex down rather than letting her pull her up.

“I’m claiming the shower when we’re done,” Alex mutters, getting up without holding her hand out to Maggie this time.

“Are you pouting, Danvers?” Maggie asks while she gets up. She smiles as Alex walks further away, clearly grumpy. “Aw come on, I was just playing.”

Alex turns around to face Maggie. “Of course,” she says sweetly. She grabs her girlfriend’s shoulders and trips her, laughing as Maggie falls down in the mud. “Now we’re even.”

“You’re wrong,” Maggie replies, grasping Alex’s ankle.

Before Alex is aware of what’s going on, Maggie pulls her leg from underneath her, causing her to fall down in the mud next to her.

“Woohoo!” Lucy cheers. “Mud fight.”

“I should’ve brought popcorn or something,” Harley says, leaning on Lucy’s shoulder. “Ten dollars says Alex wins.”

“You’re on,” Lucy replies, slapping her hand against Harley’s. “Mags is tiny, but she’s spicy, she can totally kick Alex’s ass if she wants to.”

“Twenty says they’ll kiss,” Sara cuts in, adding her own bet. “In five… four… three… two…”

Alex leans down on top of Maggie, pulling her into a bruising kiss to leave them both burning. In a moment like this everything else simply fades.

“Called it,” Sara says with a shit eating grin.

“They clearly don’t need a goal to score,” Lucy comments, whishing she’d have love like that.

“They’re one of my two favorite couples that I know,” Harley says, smiling as Alex and Maggie are still kissing. “My other favorite couple is Kara and-” She clamps her mouth shut when Lucy elbows her hard.

Lucy gives Harley a pointed look and shakes her head, since it can’t be known that Kara is together with Miss Luthor. Sara is their roommate, but she’s also a girl they don’t know and spilling secrets would be a dumb move.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: a sexual scene is briefly mentioned*

“Hello, Ka- oomph,” Lena groans when Kara literally jumps into her arms, obviously excited. “I take it your first week went well.”

“It did,” Kara replies, smiling happily as she gently hugs Lena. “I got accepted into the soccer team!!” she announces proudly, glad that they accepted her.

“That’s amazing news,” Lena says, smiling at how happy Kara looks and sounds. “Which position did you get?” she asks, showing interest even though she hardly knows anything about soccer.

“I’m the goalkeeper,” Kara answers, pleased with that position. “Alex, Maggie and Lucy are on my team,” she says, happy they got accepted as well, but she knew they would. “Harley and Sara are on the opposite team, so I have to keep them from scoring goals.”

“It’s good that all of you got accepted,” Lena replies, aware of how badly they all wanted to be in the soccer team. “Sara is that roommate you mentioned, right?”

“Yes,” Kara answers, nodding at the same time. “She’s new, like completely new, not just to college, but also here in National City.”

“She must be that girl that has been sitting with you and your friends,” Lena says, thinking of the new girl that she noticed recently. “During math she sits next to Lucy and Harley.”

“Yeah, that’s Sara,” Kara confirms. “She seems nice.”

“I hope you’re being careful,” Lena says, a bit concerned.

“Sara doesn’t know my secrets,” Kara assures and she has no plans to share her secrets with Sara. “I told her I’ll be visiting family this weekend, so it’s all covered,” she explains, not wanting Lena to worry.

“It’s a shame there will always be things you need to hide,” Lena sighs sadly, whishing things would be easier, although when it comes to their relationship, they do need to lay low. “I’ll order some takeout so we can enjoy our Friday night together.”

“Mhm, or I can take you out instead,” Kara suggests sweetly, placing open mouthed kisses on Lena’s exposed neck.

“Perhaps later,” Lena whispers, wanting to enjoy her alone time with Kara first.

“Later,” Kara agrees, moving down to kiss Lena’s collarbones while she unbuttons her blouse to have better access. She grabs her girlfriend’s thighs, effortlessly hoisting her up to take this into the bedroom.

Lena bites Kara’s bottom lip, pulling it with her just slightly as her back meets her mattress. By now all the buttons on her blouse are undone.

“Beautiful,” Kara whispers, letting her fingertips dance across Lena’s chest. She kisses between her girlfriend’s breasts and kisses the fabric of Lena’s bra which is inconveniently in the way, though it won’t be for long.

Lena sits up to allow Kara to unhook her bra. She moans softly at the way her girlfriend ever so slowly removes her blouse and her bra, discarding it onto the floor. Kara is lightly pushing again to push her down, but she halts her and grasps the hem of her shirt.

Kara sighs when her phone rings, interrupting the moment they were having. “It’s the DEO,” she says, giving Lena a sad look. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes because she can’t ignore it.

“It’s okay,” Lena replies, knowing that it isn’t within Kara’s control. “You can do your thing, just return safely,” she says, understanding that this is her girlfriend’s job.

Kara retrieves her earpiece to put it in so she can communicate with Hank. “I’ll see you soon,” she promises Lena, kissing her softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, munchkin,” Maggie says, ruffling Lyra’s hair. “How was your first week at school?”

“It was good,” Lyra answers. She smiles while she tries to make Krypto let go of his toy so she can throw it again for him. “I made a few friends.”

“That’s nice to hear, sweetie,” Alex says, happy to hear it’s going well. She had told Maggie they should stop by at Astra’s place to see how Lyra is doing and her girlfriend had agreed, so here they are. What she didn’t expect was that the DEO would call Astra, which means their timing is just right to watch the little girl.

Maggie sits down on the couch, making herself comfortable. Later on when Astra returns, she can go out with Alex, probably to the saloon where they’ll at least serve them drinks. “Can you keep up in your class?” she asks Lyra, considering the little girl skipped two grades.

“Yes, it’s easy,” Lyra answers as she throws Krypto’s toy away so he has to fetch it. “I was bored today when the other children in my class were counting and my teacher said I was doing it wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asks, lifting Lyra up to place her on her lap. “What were you doing wrong?”

Alex sits down next to Maggie, staring at Lyra who looks confused. If the little girl’s teacher wouldn’t be nice she’d be tempted to go have a word with her. Lyra is her family and she wants her family to be treated well.

“The teacher made us count, all together,” Lyra explains, scrunching her nose up. “The other children stopped when they reached twenty and I kept counting until I reached thirty. I wanted to keep counting until I would reach hundred, but my teacher stopped me.”

“It sounds like you’re too smart for second grade,” Alex replies, smiling at Lyra. “You’re very smart, like your mother,” she says appraisingly.

“My teacher said I should go to fourth grade, but the children in fourth grade are big,” Lyra says as she moves her hand up to show how big they are.

“Hmm yes, fourth graders are a bit big for you,” Alex agrees, knowing that Lyra is only five years old and is currently sharing a class with seven years olds. Fourth grade has nine year olds or even ten year olds, which would only increase the age gap.

“I’m the littlest child in my class,” Lyra says, her eyes twinkling as Krypto tries to jump onto the couch. “Krypto, come here, boy,” she says, clapping her hands on her knees.

“Here, you take her,” Maggie says as she puts Lyra on Alex’s lap.

“What are you going to do?” Alex asks when Maggie gets up from the couch.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Maggie answers, smiling as she makes her way towards the kitchen. “It’s going to be dinnertime soon, so I’ll see what I can cook.”

“Astra will kill you,” Alex replies lightly, knowing Astra wouldn’t do that. “You better not destroy anything or burn the food or something.”

“My mama would not kill cousin Maggie,” Lyra says, pouting while she looks at Alex.

“Cousin?” Maggie asks, surprised. “Whoa, when did that happen?”

“Mama told me Alex is cousin Kara’s sister,” Lyra answers, assuming the question is for her. “And you are together with cousin Alex so you are cousin Maggie,” she explains.

“First of all, sweet, apparently we’re family now,” Maggie says with a smile, relieved to hear that Astra must be viewing herself as Alex’s aunt. “Secondly, it’s kind of creepy how smart you are for a five year old.”

“She’s Astra’s daughter, what did you expect?” Alex asks Maggie, shaking her head. “And of course you’re a part of the family, Sawyer, you’re my girlfriend,” she says, finding it normal. “Lyra, when I said that your mother would kill Maggie that was an expression,” she explains, wanting to clear that up. “I meant that if she would do something wrong she will be in trouble.”

“Okay, I understand,” Lyra replies while she flies up to land on the floor. “If cousin Maggie doesn’t cook fries and chicken she will be in trouble,” she says with a serious tone.

Maggie laughs and walks over to Lyra to tickle her. “I love this kid,” she says to Alex. “Fries and chicken it is, munchkin. If your mother asks anything about it, we’ll tell her it was Alex’s idea.”

“Hey,” Alex grumbles. “Don’t push it in my shoes, Sawyer,” she mumbles. “It’s not my fault you let a five year old blackmail you.”

“How about you try and say no to her,” Maggie challenges. If Lyra would like to eat fries and chicken, then that’s what she’ll cook. “I’m sure aunt Astra won’t mind.”

“This is so weird,” Alex replies, feeling like she can’t really call Astra her aunt, even though they’re sort of family.

“I’m not the one who taught this to Lyra,” Maggie points out, being innocent in this. “If Astra wants to be our aunt, I won’t stop her,” she says, not minding it. “Besides, this little cutie is our cousin now and I’m definitely not going to say no to that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Two prisoners from Fort Rozz are attacking a plane. I have agents on that plane.”_

“Copy that,” Kara replies, joining her aunt while she locates the plane. “Anything specific we should know, sir?”

_“Yes, they are Kryptonian.”_

“Lovely,” Kara whispers sarcastically.

_“Supergirl, there will be a chopper with two of my agents to provide you with kryptonite.”_

“Okay,” Kara replies, looking around for the chopper. She’ll have to make sure those enemies don’t try to take the chopper down. Stopping two Kryptonians while saving a plane won’t be easy, but the kryptonite will be very helpful. She’s wearing her blue gems, so she’s protected from it.

_“Nightshade, distract the Kryptonians.”_

“I shall,” Astra replies coolly. She flies closer towards the plane, spotting the two Kryptonians. “Mur and Gor?” she asks, recognizing them.

_“I would say I am surprised you know these men, Nightshade, although you used to be a prisoner at Fort Rozz yourself.”_

“Hank,” Kara chastises, not happy with what she hears.

“General Astra,” Mur says, surprise evident in his eyes. “You are alive.”

Astra knows Mur and Gor quite well, considering they used to be on her side along with Non, before he passed away and she went into hiding with her daughter. “What are you two doing with that plane?” she asks, her voice threateningly low.

“There are a few of our enemies on that plane,” Gor answers. “You should join us, General Astra.”

“I am Nightshade now,” Astra replies, slowly letting go of her title as General. It’s odd how she’s now embracing the title she once spat on, but this is how National City knows her. “You are on the wrong side, humans are not our enemies.”

“Then you are our enemy,” Mur says coldly. “We are sorry for having to take you down.”

“Not as sorry as I am,” Astra says when her niece approaches with the kryptonite.

_“Capture, not kill.”_

“Copy that, sir,” Kara replies to Hank.

Astra watches how the eyes of Gor and Mur widen in sync and she actually is sorry because they used to be on good terms. Those two men were once friends with her husband, who was killed by humans, but still.

“You are betraying Non,” Gor bellows. “Humans killed him. How dare you side with humans? Have you no honor?”

“The mistake of a few should not doom the entire human race,” Astra answers calmly as she holds a kryptonite blade.

“I will deal with the plane,” Kara says to her aunt with a nod. She can see they messed with the engine and she needs to catch it to land it safely.

Astra flies up to Gor and Mur where a fight ensues, but she has always been stronger, never having been the General for silly reasons to begin with, and she has kryptonite to aid her. Earth is her home now, it’s her family’s home as well and she cannot let anyone mess with it.

Kara catches the plane onto her back, groaning as she tries to balance it. She can see her aunt fighting Mur and Gor, but she seems to have it handled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s hardly six in the morning when Lucy gets up from her bed. She looks down at the large shirt she’s wearing and her boxer briefs, deciding that’s good enough for her work out before she hits the shower. Stretching her arms, she can see Harley is still sound asleep and is snoring a little bit. When she was sleeping she didn’t really notice, thankfully.

Harley is curled up like an infant with her thumb in her mouth and of course, being the good friend Lucy is, she snaps a quick picture. She tries not to laugh aloud as she puts her phone aside to start with her pushups. Kara’s bed is empty, but she knows that’s because she’s staying at Lena’s place.

“You sure are an early bird,” Sara whispers, grinning as Lucy jumps up.

“Fuck, S,” Lucy hisses silently, clutching a hand to her chest. “I thought you were sleeping,” she whispers, since she didn’t expect Sara to suddenly talk out of the blue.

“I am an early bird myself,” Sara replies quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Working out,” Lucy answers while she stretches her legs. “I do this every day to stay fit,” she whispers nonchalantly.

“Mind if I join you?” Sara asks as she leaps up from her bed.

Lucy notices the way Sara’s top she slept in has ridden up a bit, revealing a strip of skin and she’s wearing black boxer briefs which fit her nicely. “I don’t mind,” she answers hastily, hoping she hasn’t been caught staring. “Actually, how about a little challenge?” she asks to make things interesting. It always gives her extra motivation when it’s a competition so she has to push just a bit harder.

“Okay,” Sara answers, bending forward to touch her fingertips to her toes. “What’s the challenge?”

Lucy’s jaw drops when Sara places the palm of her hands flat onto the floor while her legs are straight. “Fuck you’re flexible,” she whispers, which she meant keeping as a thought.

“I used to be a gymnast,” Sara replies while she stands back up. “Challenge?” she asks Lucy, smiling softly. “Or did you swallow your tongue?”

Lucy is trying not to picture all the ways Sara can bend because fuck they’re roommates and sort of friends, new friends. “We could go outside to have a challenge,” she suggests, given they’ll have more space there to do whatever. “What kind of challenge would you like?” she asks, turning the tables. “We could run,” she suggests vaguely. “Or we could fight,” she adds teasingly.

“Okay, we will fight,” Sara answers as she selects clothes to wear.

Lucy is surprised since she wasn’t even being serious, but okay, she’ll bite. “Fighting it is,” she agrees, planning to take the gymnast down. She got this because she has trained with Astra many times and she can put up a decent fight. Excitedly, she hurries to put some clothes on so she can follow Sara outside.

Sara walks out onto the soccer field with Lucy in her trail. Given the early time, nobody else is around, though that’s understandable because it’s Saturday.

“The winner of the fight should win something,” Lucy says while she moves to stand in her basic fighting stance.

“The winner wins the fight,” Sara replies dryly. “Is that not enough?”

“Nope,” Lucy answers with a smile. “When I challenge my friends there’s always something at stake,” she explains, considering it is pretty much tradition. “How about the loser buys the winner drinks tonight?”

“You’re twenty-one?” Sara asks doubtfully.

“Twenty,” Lucy answers. She rotates her wrists as she prepares for the fight. “I’ll be twenty-one later on, but I know a place that doesn’t mind serving people my age. So do you accept this challenge or not? I’ll go easy on you, wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I accept,” Sara replies, getting into a fighting position as well. “Don’t go easy on me though, kitten.”

“Kitten?” Lucy scoffs. “I’m more like a tiger, I’ll show you,” she says, slightly offended.

Sara grasps Lucy’s right wrist in a tight lock and pushes her back.

Lucy kicks her foot up to kick Sara’s thigh, but her leg is being grabbed as if her friend expected that move. She ends up with her back on the grass, though she hurriedly gets up again. “I was going easy on you, but I see there’s no need for that,” she says, planning to really give it all she has now.

Sara kicks her foot up against Lucy’s chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her falling backwards again. “You saw correctly,” she replies with a small smile.

Lucy storms up to Sara and wraps an arm around her throat. If she adds enough pressure, her friend will pass out and then she will win. She lets out a low groan when Sara elbows her stomach and then she’s being thrown over her back, falling down yet again.

Sara quirks an eyebrow up when Lucy keeps getting up. “You bounce back quickly,” she compliments.

“How the hell do you know how to fight like that?” Lucy asks bewildered. “Some gymnast you are.”

“Martial arts,” Sara answers. “I have been training since I was ten.”

Lucy doesn’t like how easily Sara is flooring her and okay she can’t compete with a girl who has been trained in martial arts for a decade, but damn does she wish she’d be able to floor Sara instead. “Teach me,” she blurts out. If you can’t beat them, join them. Later on she has a training session with Astra, along with Alex and Maggie, but it won’t hurt if she trains extra on the side with her new friend.

“Do you surrender?” Sara asks, smiling when Lucy charges again.

Lucy tackles Sara, but she’s unexpectedly yanked down, which causes her to land on top of her new friend. “Your eyes are so blue,” she mumbles, seeing it better now that she’s up close.

Sara grabs a hold of Lucy’s arms and kicks a foot against her stomach, kicking her away.

Lucy falls down on the grass again and seriously, Sara has to stop flooring her. “That’s not fair, I was distracted,” she whines while her new friend hovers above her.

“You can’t afford being distracted during a battle,” Sara replies, holding her hand out to offer helping Lucy get up.

Lucy grumbles and slaps Sara’s hand away, stubborn to get up by herself. “One of these days, S,” she says with determination as she stomps away.

“I’m sorry, Luce,” Sara calls out after her. “I didn’t mean to hurt your ego.”

“Just you wait,” Lucy mutters while she keeps walking to go back to her room. She wonders if Astra would still think she’s special if she’d know she got her ass handed to her by the new girl.

 


	46. Chapter 46

“This movie night will be great,” Kara says, smiling as she sits down on the couch. “You can sit on my lap,” she whispers to Lena, gently pulling her down.

Lena makes herself comfortable on Kara’s lap with the bowl of popcorn she’s holding and she knows that her girlfriend will eat most of it, but that’s okay. She usually only eats a small handful anyway, keeping it within limits since she doesn’t have Kara’s insane metabolism.

Alex plops down in the middle of the couch, more or less, next to Maggie. She intertwines their fingers and smiles when her girlfriend uses her free hand to cover them with a fuzzy blanket. “This is nice,” she whispers, reveling in the familiarity this creates.

Lyra flies up and settles herself half on Alex’s lap and half on Maggie’s lap.

“Are you comfortable, munchkin?” Maggie asks with a sweet smile.

“Yes,” Lyra answers, nuzzling closer towards Alex and Maggie.

Astra places drinks onto the table, mostly water and lemonade before sitting down on the corner of her couch, against the armrest. Her niece had been the one to suggest they could have monthly movie nights or game nights, or alter between the two, and she had agreed. They agreed nights like this will take place at either her place or Lena’s place.

Lucy sits down next to Astra, which is the only free spot that’s left. She appreciates that they invited her because they’re not her family, but they’re her friends. “We’re going to watch a kids movie, aren’t we?” she asks knowingly because Lyra is with them.

“Yup,” Kara beams. “We’re going to watch Frozen.”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Lyra says happily. “Elsa has powers!”

“It makes sense why you’d like it,” Lucy replies to Lyra. She’ll keep from telling the little girl that it isn’t real, that it’s purely animated, created by humans. It would be harsh if she’d crush Lyra’s happiness and childlike innocence like that.

“Shhh,” Lyra whispers. She presses a finger against her lips when the movie begins.

Kara chuckles when she hears Lyra talking along with the characters, saying their lines as they say them. Her cousin is so cute and she can’t find herself minding.

“I can see the appeal of a child,” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear, understanding why her girlfriend would like to have children someday. She imagines a tiny version of Kara, which would be adorable, although that won’t happen. When they have children it will probably be through adoption since she doesn’t quite have the feel to go through pregnancy.

Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head and wraps her arms lightly around her girlfriend, holding her close. She wants to court Lena someday and then nothing will ever get between them. When it comes to marriage, she’s fond of the Kryptonian ways where divorcing is prohibited.

Lucy yawns a bit, feeling rather tired given she was up early and she’s had a busy day. She leans her head against Astra’s shoulder and if she’ll mind, she can lean against Maggie’s shoulder instead who is sitting on her other side.

Astra splays out a blanket over Lucy, which partially covers herself as well. She gently leans forward to pick up her glass of water from the table.

Lucy tries to lean forward to grab her glass of lemonade, but she doesn’t move her ass and nearly falls, and she would have, if it wasn’t for the arm steadying her. “Thanks,” she whispers to Astra who pushes her back onto her place and holds her glass of lemonade out to her.

Astra nods briefly to acknowledge Lucy’s word. She spent good money on her table and it would be a shame if the girl would crash on top of it and spill blood on her carpet.

Kara grabs a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into her mouth at once. She blushes lightly when everyone turns to look at her due to the loud crunching noise she’s making.

“Adorable,” Lena mumbles, shifting a bit so she can rest her head in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Sing with me,” Lyra insists when music begins to play in the movie. “Please?” she asks, pouting.

Maggie sticks her tongue out to Alex when her girlfriend is the first one to comply. Yup, they definitely can’t say no to Lyra with that cute little pout of hers.

“Rao, this is torture,” Astra whispers silently when they all sing, false. Her sensitive ears are not appreciating this, but the smile on her daughter’s face helps.

Krypto jumps on top of the couch, waggling his tail until he reaches Lyra’s lap.

“For the love of Rao,” Astra complains when Krypto barks while everyone else sings.

“Krypto is trying to sing, mama,” Lyra says with a bright smile to her mother. “He’s so sweet and I love him so much,” she gushes while she gently holds him.

“Let it go, let it goooooo,” Lucy sings, letting herself go in the song. “Turn away and slam the door.”

“I will if everyone keeps this up,” Astra says, huffing as she folds her arms over her chest.

“Aw, don’t be grumpy, Star,” Lucy whispers in Astra’s ear. “You should sing with us, it is fun.”

“My ears disagree,” Astra whispers while turning her face to look at Lucy.

“Fine,” Lucy breathes out as she stretches her fingertips towards Astra. “Even in the dark I can see that white streak in your hair a bit,” she whispers, although the light coming from the television helps. She curls the white streak around her index finger, smiling softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You really like sugar, huh?” Maggie asks Harley who must have filled a quarter of her cup of coffee with sugar.

“I need the energy,” Harley answers, stirring her spoon around in her cup. “I hardly slept so I’m tired.”

“It’s your own fault, Har,” Lucy points out before she turns her attention to Maggie. “She forgot she had homework due today, so she pretty much stayed up all night to finish it.”

“Damn,” Maggie whistles, understanding now why Harley needs so much sugar. “It’s Friday though, so you can catch up on sleep,” she says to Harley.

“Not really,” Harley replies, clutching her cup of coffee tightly. “I’m going out tonight. Ivy’s coming to get me,” she explains happily. “We’ll be partying in Arkham and then I’ll come back.”

“You look like shit, Kara,” Alex says to her sister who is rubbing her eyes.

“I hardly slept,” Kara sighs, because she heard Harley pacing around at night and she heard the sound of her pen against paper. She tried to block it out, but that’s easier said than done when they share a room. “Tonight I’ll sleep better so I’ll feel fresh tomorrow.”

Maggie notices a gloomy look appearing on Lucy’s face. “Luce, what’s wrong?” she asks, concern seeping through her voice.

“Nothing, just a bit tired I guess,” Lucy answers with a shrug. “I’ll be out tomorrow morning, family stuff,” she says vaguely, since Sara is sitting with them and the new girl doesn’t need to know her father is in prison. She’ll visit him tomorrow and it makes her nervous because she hasn’t seen him since the day she betrayed him.

“Maggie and I could go with you,” Alex offers, putting two and two together.

“Nah, I got it,” Lucy replies, denying Alex’s offer. She needs to do this alone.

“This means no challenge tomorrow then,” Sara says to Lucy.

“Challenge?” Maggie asks, frowning.

“Luce and I fought twice,” Sara answers. “She loves getting her ass kicked.”

“Fuck you, S,” Lucy mutters, smiling as she flips Sara off. “How am I supposed to compete with someone who has done martial arts for a decade and gymnastics?”

“Whoa really?” Maggie asks Sara, impressed. “You must know what you’re doing if you beat Luce twice,” she says, wondering what kind of skills the new girl has.

“I manage,” Sara replies with modesty.

“Hey, Winnepooh,” Harley says cheerfully when Winn approaches their table.

“What’s got you all flustered?” Maggie asks Winn, smiling at his very red cheeks.

“You won’t believe what happened,” Winn answers. He blushes an impossible deeper shade of red while he looks at his friends. “Okay so I was sitting in the library last night for my homework and it was really silent and then someone just wiped by books onto the floor. When I looked up it was Mike and he… he… he kissed me!” he rambles enthusiastically.

“I’m so happy for you, Winn,” Kara replies with a bright smile.

“Finally Mike made a move,” Lucy says. “It’s about time he did.”

“But guyssss,” Winn says, nervously biting his bottom lip. “The kiss was warm, Mike’s my soulmate,” he explains happily. “It’s like… like a dream come true because I had a crush on him for so long and at first I thought he hated me, but then I knew he liked me and we dated a few times, and I was always nervous and never sure how he felt or what he was thinking…,” he rambles, gasping for air because he’s saying too much too fast.

“Oh snap,” Lucy replies, not having seen that one coming.

“That’s great news, Winn,” Alex says, happy for her friend.

“Top notch,” Maggie says to Winn, holding her thumb up. “Are you two together then?”

“You better say you left him breathless,” Harley says to Winn, pricking her finger against his chest.

“I like this hobbit,” Sara says, smiling as she leans back into her chair.

“Hey, I’m not a hobbit,” Winn replies, staring at the new girl. “I did kiss Mike back, but then he sort of freaked out. He said he hated me, elbowed my ribs and ran away.”

“Oh Ra- oh my,” Kara says shocked, just catching herself on time to not say Rao while Sara is around. “I’m sorry to hear that, Winn.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Winn assures Kara, holding his hands up because he’s not done explaining yet. “Mike ran back to me like five seconds later and he said he was sorry and then he kissed me again, and he asked me to be his boyfriend and guess what I said?”

“Hmm, this is a difficult question,” Alex replies teasingly. “Given your excitement I’ll have to guess you said… yes.”

“Of course I said yes!” Winn blurts out. “I’d be crazy not to.”

“I’m so happy for you, Winnepooh,” Harley cheers, flinging her arms around Winn’s neck. “If Mike breaks your heart I’ll break his face.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Winn replies, knowing that Harley is serious, but he doesn’t want Mike to ever get hurt.

“I see you all have a tight knitted friendship,” Sara comments, looking around at the small group with the way they talk and hug each other.

“Yup, we do,” Kara confirms, beaming as she hugs Winn as well.

“Winn is like our little brother,” Maggie explains to Sara.

“But you’re the youngest,” Winn points out to Maggie. “I’m your older brother, not younger.”

“Keep dreaming,” Maggie replies, still seeing Winn like a little brother, just like she sees Kara as a little sister. If that fuckboy Mike ever screws Winn over he’ll have something coming.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex,” Kara whispers, trying to stir her sister awake.

“What the fuck, little Danvers,” Maggie mutters as she opens her eyes. “Why are you in our room?”

“Ugh, Kara,” Alex groans. “Go to your room and go to sleep,” she whispers, annoyed. She cracks her eyes open to glance at the clock. “It’s nearly 3am, for fucks sakes.”

“It’s an emergency,” Kara whispers, her eyes wide while she sits down on the beds. Bed? It’s not possible that they have only one bed so they must have pushed their beds together.

“Can’t this wait until the morning?” Alex asks begrudgingly while she sits up. “We were sleeping.”

Maggie sits up a bit as well, pulling the blanket along with her because she’s naked. “What’s the emergency?” she asks, barely able to hold back a yawn.

“Lucy isn’t back yet,” Kara whispers worriedly. “She went to visit her father in jail today, but that was this morning!” she whisper-shouts. “It’s nearly 3am and she’s not back yet and I tried texting and calling her, but I didn’t get any response.”

Alex is suddenly very awake and alert. “Get out of our room,” she commands.

“But, Alex,” Kara tries, shocked. “We need to find Lucy!”

“We’re naked,” Alex replies, slightly embarrassed that her sister barged in. “Just get out so we can get dressed,” she explains, planning to go look for Lucy.

“Oh,” Kara says, realization dawning on her. “Err, right,” she continues, quickly moving away from the beds. “I’ll just, wait outside… yep.”

Maggie chuckles while Kara awkwardly trips on her way out. “I think we need to get a better lock on our door,” she says as she gets up to get dressed.

“That won’t stop her,” Alex replies, since Kara would get inside anyway. “I’ll go with Kara to fly around,” she says while she puts a sweater on and shimmies into a pair of jeans.

“Okay,” Maggie nods while she buttons her pants. “I’ll check places with my motorcycle,” she says, because splitting up can help to find Lucy faster.

“It’s not like her to go off the radar like that,” Alex says, worried about what might have happened. “I hope she’s unharmed.” She puts her jacket on and swings the door open where her sister is waiting.

“Should we go ask Astra to help us look?” Maggie asks while she looks between Alex and Kara for an answer.

“No, we shouldn’t,” Kara answers, shaking her head. “I think she’s sleeping right now and she can’t leave Lyra alone,” she reasons.

“That makes sense,” Alex agrees. “We’ll find Lucy,” she says, determined to find her. “Kara, I’m coming with you.”

Maggie runs out of the building, keys in hand to hop onto her motorcycle. She knows where she’ll be checking first, especially due to how late it is. Mounting her motorcycle, she puts her helmet on and starts it, hearing her engine roar smoothly. She’s a little bit sleep deprived, though alert enough to keep an eye on the road.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy cries while she empties another shot, smacking the glass down on the bar. It was so fucking stupid of her to visit her father in prison, as if she should have believed that he would want to see her. It’s all dumb and she was hardly there for a few minutes before she ran out, unable to take it any longer.

Earlier tonight she crashed some random party from who the fuck knows. Older college people she guesses, but she’s not sure. She’d been wandering around aimlessly when she found the party taking place in someone’s house. She can’t even remember the street or anything anymore.

What she does know is that she drank a lot at that party and danced with people she doesn’t know. It was wild, if the way her clothes are slightly ripped are anything to go by. She feels miserable and she regrets she visited her father, who makes her feel like she’s not a Lane. Gaining her father’s affection has always been a tough challenge, but now that’s gone completely out of the window.

She signals the bartender for another drink, money clamped into the palm of her hand. Someone moves to sit down on the stool next to her, but she doesn’t bother to look at them. It’s been an exhausting day and all she wants to do is drink and forget. She’s been doing a good job with the latter, although it’s not the right things she’s forgetting.

It’s possible she crashed more than one party tonight. Her head is pouncing painfully when she tries to recall all the strangers she danced with. She drank a lot, plenty to make her sick and yet she hasn’t stopped. It’s funny that she can’t remember how she got out of bed this morning, but she does remember what her father said to her when she visited him.

She goes to empty her drink, but the person next to her snatches it away. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” she hisses lowly, wobbly as she turns on the stool to have a look at the person next to her.

“Rough day?” Sara asks while she sips from Lucy’s drink. “Scotch,” she muses, feeling it burn a bit down her throat.

“What would you care?” Lucy growls, snatching her glass away from Sara.

“Drinking won’t help,” Sara replies, trying to pry the glass away from Lucy. “Whatever happened, this won’t solve it.”

“You should be in bed because you always get up early,” Lucy says, wanting to be left alone. She doesn’t need a lesson about how bad it is to drink and how it won’t help.

“This neighborhood is dangerous,” Sara points out. “You should go back to our room. I’ll get you a cab.”

“How would you know,” Lucy scoffs, rolling her eyes at Sara. “You said you’re new to National City.”

“I can tell with one glance,” Sara explains, looking around at all the shady types here at this bar.

“Shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” Lucy replies, not going to let Sara tell her what to do. She holds her glass up to the bartender, signaling for more drinks.

“No, you’ve had enough,” Sara says sharply, cutting Lucy off.

The bartender grins and places a glass down in front of Lucy. “Let her drink,” he says to Sara. “This one is on the house,” he says to Lucy, adding a wink.

“She is not old enough to drink,” Sara glowers at the bartender.

“You’re not my mother,” Lucy grumbles angrily at Sara. “Stop babysitting me.” She empties the glass and regrets it immediately when she vomits over the bar.

“Lucy,” Sara whispers. She ignores the bartender who is shouting at them to get out.

Lucy feels a cool touch against her cheek. “I don’t feel well,” she murmurs right before passing out.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: small sexual scene included*

“You should skip today, Luce,” Alex insists, feeling like it would be a bad idea for Lucy to join them today for their training. “I know you’ve never missed training, but you’re clearly not feeling well.”

“I’m fine,” Lucy mumbles as she’s hugging the toilet seat.

“This is not what fine looks like,” Maggie says gently while she holds Lucy’s hair back with one hand. She uses her other hand to rub soothing circles on her best friend’s back, cringing as Lucy pukes again.

“I can handle it,” Lucy says, not planning to quit. “A warrior never gives up.” She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and scrambles back up onto her feet. “I’m going to our training no matter what you say.”

“You barely even slept,” Alex points out, considering Lucy was brought back hardly three hours ago by Sara.

“You need to recover from your hangover,” Maggie whispers to Lucy.

“I don’t need any of you to babysit me,” Lucy bites out.

“We’re here if you want to talk,” Alex offers, resting a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. Her hand is roughly pushed away however.

Lucy cleans her hands and her mouth, refreshing herself a bit before they leave to go meet up with Astra for their training. That training is precisely what she needs right now to work out some of her anger.

“I’m driving,” Alex says, grabbing Lucy’s keys. She’s not going to let her friend drive while she’s hangover, that’s irresponsible.

Lucy sighs and doesn’t say a word on their way towards Astra’s special location to train. If Alex wants to drive then that’s fine, as long as she’ll get to fight soon. She vaguely recalls Sara pushing her into a cab and getting her back to her room, but most of the stuff that happened yesterday is a blur. When she woke up this morning, Sara was gone, probably to run laps or whatever and she was wearing pajamas. Kara explained that she had put those pajamas on her and that it hadn’t been Sara.

“We’re here,” Maggie says as they enter the building. This time she doesn’t flinch when Astra appears in front of them in the blink of an eye. She’s used to it by now that Astra shows up quickly like that.

“She drank too much last night,” Alex explains to Astra, catching her eyeing Lucy curiously. “And now she’s sick.”

“I’m not sick,” Lucy disagrees, even though she sort of is. “Are we going to train or are we going to keep standing here?” she asks impatiently.

“Alexandra, go inside with Maggie,” Astra instructs. “Begin with the basics and work up to where we left off last time.”

“Okay,” Alex replies, grasping Maggie’s hand to go further inside, into the special room.

Lucy stomps her feet angrily and crosses her arms over her chest, her nails digging into her arms.

Astra stretches the palms of her hands out towards Lucy. “Let it out,” she says imperturbably.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucy denies, frazzled. She can see Astra is unmoving and simply waits. Slowly, she lowers her arms and balls her fists so tightly it hurts. Her fists pound against the palms of Astra’s hands, which is harder than hitting a wall, but there’s so much rage inside of her, formed by pain.

Astra lets Lucy punch away until the girl’s chest is heaving and Lucy half-collapses into her arms. She circles her arms around Lucy, holding her up while she hears her cry.

“I wish I could hate him,” Lucy admits quietly, the words slipping away from her. “Yesterday when I visited him in prison…,” she sniffles, “he said I’m not his daughter anymore, that I dishonored the family name.”

“You care for him because you’re you,” Astra replies, dipping her head while Lucy looks into her eyes. She can see the forlorn look on the girl’s face, the pain behind her watery eyes. “You follow justice and you are honorable. Your father is blinded by rage and hatred, he is not thinking clearly.”

“Maybe I’m just like him, deep down,” Lucy breathes out, her heart aching. “I have rage too, lots of it.”

“No,” Astra interjects. “Your rage is fueled by your pain,” she says, moving to sit down and coaxing Lucy to sit as well. “Rage is a flame. If you keep giving it oxygen, the flame will not stop. Instead the flame will grow, making the fire bigger. To put the fire out you need to cut its oxygen. You cannot give that what fuels your rage the power to do so.”

“You always seem so calm, level-headed, grounded,” Lucy replies, listening to Astra’s wisdom. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Astra takes Lucy’s right hand and flattens it over the girl’s chest. “Do you feel that?” she asks, watching Lucy nod. “Your heart is steady and strong. You are calm.”

“I was really angry moments ago,” Lucy recalls, having felt so much rage. “Now I’m just… I don’t know. I’ve let it out as much as I could and now I’m talking with you and I guess that helps.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara hums while Lena slowly kisses her arm, making her way up to her shoulder. It feels blissful to be here in her girlfriend’s bed, spending time together. “How much time do we have left?” she asks, peering around to check.

“Half an hour,” Lena answers, kissing Kara’s collarbones.

“Half an hour?” Kara gasps, since that isn’t much. “But I’m still naked in your bed.”

“Thank Rao you dress fast,” Lena replies, not worried about it. Personally she isn’t naked, so they still have time.

“It’s sweet when you use Rao,” Kara whispers, loving the way Lena picks up little things from her.

“For now I’m going to use my tongue,” Lena husks, lowering herself between Kara’s legs.

“Mhmm yes,” Kara moans at the first touch of Lena’s tongue on her sensitive clit. Her arousal had already grown from the way her girlfriend had been kissing her and had nipped at her skin. “It’s a shame we have to be at the park soon,” she whispers, because she’d love to return this favor, but their time is too short right now.

“I know,” Lena sighs, thrusting two digits inside of Kara’s warm center. She has a crowd to address at the park, mostly media really, because the soulmate device she created will officially be launched and will be brought out onto the market next month.

Kara expects a big crowd at the park due to the fact that Lena is revealing that anomalies exist, which is news for the majority of people. “Lena,” she moans when her girlfriend’s tongue teases her clit.

Lena’s tongue licks into Kara, moaning quietly while she tastes her girlfriend. Trying to hold Kara’s hips down is very challenging and she can never quite stop her girlfriend’s hips from bucking up. She keeps going when Kara squirms underneath her.

“Lena, I can’t take it anymore,” Kara whispers hoarsely. “You’re going to kill me,” she moans when Lena’s tongue is relentless.

“That would be awkward to explain,” Lena chuckles. “Does this tickle?” she asks innocently as she rubs her index finger over Kara’s clit.

“Yes!” Kara answers, withdrawing her body from underneath Lena. “Lena, you know it does,” she chastises, lightly slapping her girlfriend’s arm. “You’re such a tease.”

“You have two minutes left to get dressed,” Lena replies calmly while she gets up from her bed. “Then we need to be out the door.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara says, hurriedly getting up to put clothes on. “One of these days I’m going to tease you so bad that you’ll wish you never teased me in the first place,” she promises.

“That sounds like an empty threat to me,” Lena taunts, aware that Kara means it, but she loves to spark her on.

“You,” Kara says warningly. Lena is lucky that they don’t have time to continue this right now because her girlfriend would have been in so much trouble. She’ll repay her later, she won’t forget.

Lena puts her coat on, quickly closing the buttons so they can leave. When Kara is out the door, she uses her key to lock it so they can go to the park.

“Many people will be buying your device,” Kara says, considering how interesting it is.

“Yes, it’ll sell like hotcakes,” Lena replies, believing Kara is right as they approach the park.

“Mhm, cake,” Kara moans, licking her lips hungrily.

“I will get you food when this is done,” Lena promises. “I’ll see you soon.”

Kara nods and lets herself get swallowed into the thick crowd while Lena walks towards the stage for her speech. She sees many cameras flashing, all wanting to get a good photograph. There are plenty of reporters, but also people who are simply interested. She listens to her girlfriend’s speech while she keeps an eye out for any possible danger, always needing to be on guard.

Lena selects a handful of random strangers from the crowd to allow them to test her device. “It’s only a little prick,” she says, holding her device out to the strangers. “If the light turns green, you have on soulmate. If it turns orange, you have more than one soulmate. In case the light turns red, you do not have a soulmate.”

Kara is proud of Lena for how professional she looks and sounds, and for the way she stands there seemingly with ease. Right now she might as well be just a stranger in this crowd, but someday she’ll be Lena’s wife and that warms her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Winn apologizes as he gets up to go sit with Mike instead.

“Don’t worry about it, Winn,” Kara replies, offering him a smile. “We understand.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Maggie agrees. “You can sit with your boyfriend, it’s all cool.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Alex asks Lucy, who isn’t eating.

“No,” Lucy answers while opening her can of cola.

“Maybe you should try to eat a little bit,” Alex suggests, worried because Lucy has been off for the last two weeks ever since she spent that night drinking.

“Hey,” Sara says, taking a seat at their table.

“You have a lot of chocolate pudding on your tray,” Harley comments to Sara. “Are you going to eat all of that?” she inquires.

Sara simpers while she offers Harley some chocolate pudding before offering some to the others as well.

“Thank you,” Kara crows, eagerly accepting the chocolate pudding.

“Chocolate, yummy,” Maggie says, licking her lips in anticipation. She smiles when Alex smirks at her. “What?” she asks her girlfriend.

“Nothing,” Alex answers coyly, but then, “chocolate monster.”

“Please, if anyone’s the chocolate monster it’s Kara,” Maggie says in her defense. “She’s pretty much a food monster in general.”

“Am not,” Kara denies, scooping a spoonful of chocolate pudding to shovel it into her mouth.

“You so are,” Alex says to her sister, siding with Maggie.

Lucy stares blankly at the chocolate pudding that’s being placed in front of her nose. “I’m not hungry,” she mumbles, pushing it away.

“You won’t have any energy, Luce,” Sara replies, sliding her tray closer towards Lucy. “After emptying your stomach this morning I don’t imagine you’re strong on your legs today.”

“It’s just a bug, it’ll pass,” Lucy says, rolling her eyes because they should all leave her alone.

“I have too many sandwiches,” Sara says, observing her tray. “Do you want one, Luce?”

“Should’ve gone with less then,” Lucy replies disinterested.

“It’s a shame to waste food,” Sara comments.

“It really is,” Kara agrees, butting into the conversation. “If Luce doesn’t want it then-” She’s cut off when Alex kicks her leg under the table.

“Fine,” Lucy sighs frustratingly, taking a sandwich from Sara’s tray. “I hope you’ll shut up now, S.”

Sara makes a zipper movement across her lips.

“You should all join me on Halloween,” Harley says, announcing it early. “There’s going to be an epic party in Arkham.”

“I’ll think about that,” Alex replies, not wanting to make a decision yet. It will depend on which plans she’ll have with Maggie when that time comes.

“Is everyone welcome?” Kara asks Harley, mostly referring to Lena, but she can’t mention her girlfriend around Sara. Having to hide things isn’t pleasant, though she’s quite used to it.

“Yup, everyone,” Harley answers with a broad smile. “You haven’t experienced a good Halloween party until you’ve been to one in Arkham,” she assures them confidently. “Winnepooh should come as well, with his boyfriend, Mick.”

“Mike,” Kara corrects Harley. “Not Mick.”

“Potato potato,” Harley replies, shrugging unapologetically. “This pudding’s good, S,” she says, enjoying it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie sighs as she looks around, waiting on the middle of the soccer field. “Where is Luce?” she asks Harley.

“I’m guessing she’s still in our room,” Harley answers, not quite sure. “She was vomiting a lot.”

“Again?” Maggie asks, surprised. “I thought she stopped drinking after she got that serious hangover six weeks ago,” she says, recalling Lucy saying something about swearing drinks off for a while.

Susan blows her whistle, glancing around at the players. “Where is Lucy?” she asks all of them.

“I think she’s coming,” Maggie answers, seeing someone running towards the field.

“Get ready, everyone,” Susan commands, blowing her whistle again.

Kara can see the pale look on Lucy’s face from across the field where she’s standing in front of the goal. It worries her that her friend might be sick again.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks Lucy, concerned due to the look of her pale face. “You’ve got no color in your face, Luce.”

“It’s just my stomach and stuff,” Lucy answers, waving Maggie off. “I think I’ve been eating the wrong breakfast lately, always throwing up.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Maggie replies, not convinced that it would be nothing. “Maybe you have food poisoning, you should go to the hospital to have yourself checked to make sure.”

“I… I don’t think it is food poisoning,” Lucy says hesitantly. “When I got drunk six weeks ago, I went to some parties and stuff, and stuff happened.”

“Your explanation is quite vague,” Maggie whispers, trying to make sense of it. “Luce…,” she says, her eyes widening. “When did you last get your period?”

Lucy shakes her head while tears spill. “I think you’re right,” she whispers brokenly.

“Do you remember who…?” Maggie asks, not finishing her sentence.

“No,” Lucy answers, having no clue. “I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking.”

Maggie takes Lucy’s hand in hers and clears her throat. “We can’t play today,” she says loudly to Susan. “She’s sick and I’m going to take her to see a doctor.”

Alex is dumbfounded, watching Maggie leave with Lucy. She only caught glimpses of their conversation, which didn’t sound promising.

Lucy is shaking while she walks away with Maggie. She didn’t mean for any of that to happen and if she hadn’t resorted to drink that much that night it could have turned out differently. Her period hasn’t occurred since, which is not exactly a good sign, especially not compared with the times she’s thrown up.

“It’s going to be okay,” Maggie says, squeezing Lucy’s hand.

“I should have been careful,” Lucy sighs. “My memories from that night are vague and few,” she says, struggling to puzzle them together. “Are you really taking me to see a doctor?”

“I’m going to take you to the hospital,” Maggie answers as they near her motorcycle.

“H-hospital?” Lucy asks anxiously. She swallows while she mounts Maggie’s motorcycle, holding on to her.

“Yes, the hospital,” Maggie confirms. “An ultrasound will tell if you’re pregnant or not.”

“I don’t know about this, Mags,” Lucy says nervously. “Maybe my period is just off or something.”

“We’ll see,” Maggie replies, starting her motorcycle. “One thing at a time, first we need to get you checked.”

Lucy wraps her arms tightly around Maggie’s waist and keeps her eyes closed on their way to the hospital, appreciating that her friend is here for her. The idea of possibly being pregnant makes her want to vomit again, but maybe it’s just a scare.

Maggie parks her motorcycle on the parking lot of the hospital, tapping Lucy’s knee to get off. “We’re here, Luce,” she says, trying to get her friend’s attention.

“I feel sick,” Lucy replies while she climbs off of Maggie’s motorcycle.

“Take deep breaths,” Maggie whispers, rubbing Lucy’s back. “Slowly in through your nose and out through your mouth, you got this.”

“Why are you here with me?” Lucy asks, not intending to sound harsh. “I mean, I’ve been rather cold and distant the last six weeks and now you’re here, taking me to the hospital.”

“We’re friends,” Maggie answers, grasping Lucy’s hand to enter the hospital. “Friends stick together and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Mags,” Lucy says gratefully, definitely needing a friend now more than ever.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Lucy takes a deep breath, sitting on the two beds that are pushed together in Maggie’s and Alex’s room. Alex, Maggie and Kara are sitting near her, waiting for her to talk. She shuts her eyes for a few seconds, trying to breathe.

“We’re here for you,” Maggie assures Lucy, resting a hand on her knee.

Lucy nods and opens her eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she reveals, although Maggie already knew that and might have told Alex. “About two months ago when I visited my father in prison, he upset me, so I left and I drank a lot. I went to parties I can hardly remember, danced with people and well… I got pregnant,” she explains, even though she can’t recall who she had sex with.

“Okay,” Kara replies, slowly processing the news. “So you’re… two months pregnant?”

“Yes,” Lucy answers. “After Mags went to the hospital with me about two weeks ago, I needed time to think,” she continues, which is why she didn’t spill this sooner. “Each decision has to come from me without anyone else’s opinion flowing into that and that’s why I waited until now to tell the three of you.”

“That makes sense,” Alex replies, understanding that Lucy needs to make her own decisions. She had a vague suspicion something like that had been going on, but Maggie hadn’t really shared any details with her and she didn’t pry.

“I don’t want an abortion,” Lucy says, having made up her mind. “And I… I don’t want to give my child up for adoption or anything either.”

“You plan to have your baby,” Alex concludes, clicking her tongue as she thinks about it. “While you’re in college?” she asks, surprised by Lucy’s decision.

“Yes,” Lucy nods, aware that it’ll be a lot. “I have seven months left before my child will be born, so I still have some time to figure out where I’ll live and such.”

“What about college?” Maggie asks, pondering. “You’re not going to drop out are you?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lucy answers, unsure of what will happen in the future. “When I graduate I’ll be an agent at the DEO, but maybe I’ll be an agent sooner, maybe I won’t be going into my junior and senior year of college.”

“We’ll help you to figure something out,” Kara promises, not wanting her friend to suddenly drop out and be on her own feet.

“I can’t do this without you all,” Lucy whispers helplessly. “I just… I need….”

Maggie is the first to engulf Lucy into a hug, gently caressing her back. “You’ll always have us,” she promises. “We got your back.”

“It’s okay to be scared, Luce,” Alex says, joining the hug. “Just know that you’re not alone.”

“If you get any special cravings, I’ll be your personal courier,” Kara promises, smiling while she carefully hugs Lucy as well. “Even if you want something from another city, I’ll get it for you.”

“Not to take advantage of your offer…,” Lucy says to Kara. “I’ve been craving those tiny cupcakes from Midvale. You know those delicious ones from Nana’s bakery.”

“I will be right back,” Kara replies, getting up to fly to Midvale to get those cupcakes for Lucy.

“I love you all,” Lucy whispers, admiring how her friends are there for her, each in their own way. “I have an ultrasound from my baby, but it’s just a tiny blob of sorts so far.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You want to go shopping?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Yes,” Lena answers, smiling while she holds Kara’s hand. “Unless you’d rather not to,” she adds, since she doesn’t want to push her girlfriend into shopping.

“I don’t mind,” Kara replies quickly. “I’ll carry your bags for you,” she offers sweetly.

“We’re almost there,” Lena says with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Kara’s eyes widen when Lena walks into a lingerie shop with her. “ _Oh_ ,” she says quietly. “You mean this kind of shopping.”

“I need new lingerie,” Lena explains, walking further into the shop. “You ruined some of the lingerie I had,” she whispers, amused.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, because she didn’t quite mean to do that. Okay yes, sometimes she did it on purpose, but other times it was a misjudgment of her strength. She sort of lost count of how much of Lena’s lingerie she ruined though her girlfriend never complained and at least she didn’t break any of her girlfriend’s bones.

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Lena says, not bothered by it. “I can always buy new lingerie. Don’t stop being who you are,” she continues as she scans lingerie to see what she likes. “How about I try some lingerie on and you tell me what you like?”

“I can’t guarantee I won’t be biased,” Kara replies, eyeing the lingerie Lena is selecting. “You’ll look beautiful no matter which lingerie you put on.”

“Try,” Lena whispers, brushing her lips over Kara’s. “And when I’m done, it’s your turn.”

“O-okay,” Kara gulps, nodding.

Lena backs Kara into a chair and pushes her down. “I’ll be right back,” she whispers, winking at her girlfriend.

Kara watches how Lena closes the curtain to get changed. She pushes her glasses down a bit to use her x-ray vision, peering through the curtain. She’s sure her girlfriend won’t mind because they’ve seen each other naked a lot anyway.

“Your wife?”

Kara pushes her glasses back and looks at the woman standing on her right, clad with a red dress that has a slit on the side. She spots tattoos in the shape of snakes and sharp jawlines that look like they can cut marble. “No,” she answers, because Lena isn’t her wife.

“My bad,” the woman replies.

Kara frowns at the glass of champagne the woman is holding, which is odd because they’re in a lingerie shop and she always assumed eating and drinking isn’t allowed in stores. “It’s an honest mistake, don’t worry about it,” she says, considering some people could wrongly presume that Lena is her wife and someday that will be true.

“I am Veronica,” the woman says, holding her right hand out. “Veronica Sinclair.”

Kara is about to shake the woman’s hand and introduce herself as well, but then Lena opens the curtain, clad in a black bra with red polka dots on it and matching panties. “Wow,” she breathes out, because her girlfriend looks so beautiful.

“I take it you like it,” Lena replies, smiling at the way Kara is devouring her with her eyes.

“Yeah, I do,” Kara confirms and that’s the moment she remembers the woman. She turns to the right to say something, but Veronica seems to have left.

“Is something wrong?” Lena asks, knitting her eyebrows together.

“Um no,” Kara answers, frowning as she turns to look at Lena again. “There was a woman here, just seconds ago.”

“I didn’t see anyone,” Lena replies, confused.

“But there was a woman here,” Kara insists, having seen her with her own two eyes and heard her voice with her own ears. “She introduced herself as Veronica Sinclair.”

“Veronica Sinclair?” Lena asks, taking a step back as she looks around the store. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Kara confirms. “You know her?”

“I used to,” Lena answers, sighing deeply. “We went to school together when we were younger. She was my…,” she says, but stops talking. “It’s nothing. I’m just surprised she would be here in National City.”

“She was your what?” Kara asks, wanting Lena to finish that sentence. “Friend…?” she asks hesitantly, but she senses that’s not the answer. “You dated her,” she sighs.

“Briefly, yes,” Lena concedes.

“I see,” Kara says, processing the information. “Did you love her?” she asks, feeling insecure, even though Lena is her soulmate.

“It wasn’t love,” Lena explains, because it was never about love with Veronica. “It was lust to satisfy a certain hunger and it’s been a long time. You don’t need to worry, I’m all yours.”

“You look gorgeous,” Kara whispers, deciding to stop talking about Veronica. There’s no need for jealousy because she has been in a relationship with Lena for almost a year and they’re soulmates, so nothing can come between them. The past is gone and it doesn’t matter who her girlfriend dated when she was younger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look really hot in that leather suit,” Alex says hungrily, drinking Maggie in. “I like how you decided to dress as Catwoman.”

“I like how you’re dressed as a vampire,” Maggie replies, grinning at the fake blood on Alex’s chin. “Are you going to bite me, Danvers?”

“You bet your cute little ass I will,” Alex answers, snaking her arms around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie moans as Alex bites her neck, nipping at her skin. “I think we’re going to have a blast at that Halloween party,” she whispers, freeing herself from her girlfriend so she can put her leather jacket on.

“You look so hot in leather,” Alex comments, hoping Maggie will wear leather more often. “I must admit I was a bit surprised you accepted Harley’s invitation.”

“I know Arkham has a bad rep, but I won’t let that stop me,” Maggie replies, planning to have a good time with Alex. “It’s a shame your sister won’t be going.”

“Kara is staying over at Lena’s place,” Alex says, understanding why her sister passed it up. “If she’d go to that party with Lena it would be too public.”

“Yeah, I understand that she needs to lay low,” Maggie agrees. “Especially since Sara will be going to the party and her roommate can’t know.”

“I hope Luce is going to be okay,” Alex sighs sadly. “She said she’d be fine, watching Halloween movies.”

“Winn could always keep her company,” Maggie reasons. “He’s not going to the party.”

“I’m surprised Winn doesn’t fear his own shadow,” Alex chuckles, amused by how easily Winn gets scared of things.

“I think Harley kind of freaks him out the most,” Maggie points out. “She calls him Winnepooh and she likes him as a friend, but he seems to think she’d harm him anyway.”

“Winn might not like being called Winnepooh, but it sure sounds better than toyboy,” Alex says, remembering the time Harley had called Winn toyboy for being Toyman’s son.

“Are you ready to leave, firecracker?” Maggie asks, grabbing her keys from her motorcycle.

“You bet I am,” Alex answers, pushing Maggie against the door to kiss her hard.

Maggie parts her lips when she feels Alex’s tongue pressing for entrance. She moans when her girlfriend deepens their kiss fast. “Babe, we need to go,” she lightly protests.

“I’m a bit busy kissing you,” Alex replies, smiling as her eyes roam down Maggie’s body.

“Five minutes,” Maggie mumbles, tilting her head to the side to improve the angle of their kiss.

“Ten minutes,” Alex counters, feeling like five minutes would be over in the blink of an eye.

Maggie chuckles and presses a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips. “Seven minutes,” she compromises. “Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll take it,” Alex accepts. She brings her lips to Maggie’s once more, stealing the breath from her lungs with a searing kiss.

Maggie cups Alex’s cheeks, eagerly kissing her back to leave her girlfriend as breathless as she feels.

Alex groans when Maggie breaks their make out session after nearly fifteen minutes.

“Don’t complain, Danvers,” Maggie warns, smirking at her beautiful girlfriend. “You got double the time we compromised on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Lucy,” Astra says, stepping out of the way to let the girl in. Her eyes drop down to Lucy’s stomach, which she is holding a hand against. “Are you okay?”

“Hey, Star,” Lucy replies while she enters Astra’s house. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she answers, feeling well, everything considered. “I was wondering if you want to watch some movies together. I was going to ask Winn, but he’s spending time with his boyfriend and everyone else is gone.”

“Alright,” Astra says, agreeing to watch movies with Lucy. “I shall get you a pillow, a blanket and a glass of water.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Lucy says politely, sitting down on Astra’s couch.

Astra props the pillow behind Lucy’s head and covers her with the blanket before going to get her a glass of water. She heard about the girl’s pregnancy a while ago, when Lucy made it more publicly known.

Lucy selects a scary movie to watch when Astra sits down next to her. “Is Lyra sleeping?” she asks quietly, deciding to keep her voice down just in case.

“Yes,” Astra answers, having put her daughter to bed a while ago already.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, because the movie isn’t appropriate for children anyway. “Is it difficult, raising a child on your own?”

“It can be, sometimes,” Astra answers truthfully. “Lyra was a handful every once in a while, but she is a good girl.”

“Lyra’s like an angel,” Lucy says, because she’s always seen the little girl with good manners.

“You will not be alone,” Astra assures Lucy. “To raise your child,” she clarifies.

“I’m going to the hospital for an ultrasound in a few days,” Lucy says silently. “Would you maybe be okay with going with me?” she asks, unsure if that would be too much. “They will be able to tell me the gender of my baby.”

“If you wish for my company, I shall be there,” Astra promises.

Lucy slowly reaches out for Astra’s hand, noticing how those grey eyes follow the movement of her hand. She exhales as she laces their fingers together. “I find this comforting,” she whispers, excusing her actions. “Is this okay?” she asks, feeling how stiff Astra’s fingers are.

Astra relaxes her fingers slightly, careful when she gives Lucy’s hand a squeeze to let her know that it’s okay. If she can help to comfort the girl then that’s good and during pregnancy that’s important.

“Star,” Lucy whispers, shifting a bit closer.

Astra can hear Lucy’s frantic heart. “Yes, Lucy?” she asks calmly.

“This is a scary part,” Lucy answers, hiding her face. “Tell me when it’s over.”

“You have always been a strange human,” Astra says, smiling simply because Lucy chose this movie and now she is hiding from it. “It does not look scary.”

“That’s not fair because almost nothing scares you,” Lucy replies as she turns to look at Astra.

“Perhaps not,” Astra whispers, staring into Lucy’s eyes who is watching her intently. “You do not have to be afraid.” She caresses the girl’s cheek to comfort her.

“Right,” Lucy says, nodding as she bites her bottom lip. She turns her face back to the movie. “The scary part is over now anyway.”

“Were you being honest in Maui?” Astra asks with a hint of curiosity. “When Lena asked if you fancy me?”

“Well yeah,” Lucy answers. She's surprised that Astra remembers that, but Kryptonians never seem to forget. “You’re special, what’s not to like?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this red punch?” Kara asks when Lena hands her a glass.

“It is cranberry juice,” Lena answers, saving a glass for herself as well. She could have easily gone with alcohol, but she knows Kara doesn’t drink, so she kept that into consideration. “You’ll like it, it’s rather sweet.”

“Are you saying you’re implying I like whatever tastes sweet?” Kara asks, raising a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend. She takes a small sip and has to admit that it tastes good.

“Name one sweet type of food or drink you don’t like,” Lena replies, daring Kara to be capable of naming one.

“Okay, I um,” Kara answers, thinking about it. “I don’t like…um, okay fine, so maybe I do like pretty much everything.”

“You do, because you’re a vacuum,” Lena chuckles.

“I’m not a vacuum,” Kara guffaws. “You take that back right now, Lena.”

“Not a chance,” Lena replies, putting her glass down before Kara can pin her down on her couch.

“Okay, well since I’m a vacuum…,” Kara muses. She leans down on top of Lena, kissing her neck tenderly. “I hope you will enjoy wearing turtlenecks for a while.”

“Kara,” Lena gasps when her girlfriend sucks on her pulse point. “You’re lucky the weather is cold enough for turtlenecks,” she sighs, although she can’t really be frustrated with Kara.

Kara sneaks her hands under Lena’s shirt, cupping the fabric of her bra. “I’m enjoying our private Halloween party so far,” she whispers, happy to spend some quality time with her girlfriend.

“Not as much as I am,” Lena whispers in response. “It’s difficult to keep my hands off of you,” she admits, wanting to touch Kara all over. It feels like a constant urge, a thirst she can’t quite clench.

“Then don’t,” Kara replies, encouraging Lena to touch her however she pleases. “I’m yours, Lena. I’ll always be yours,” she says, taking her girlfriend’s hand to hold it against her chest.

Lena is happy that she took the plunge with Kara almost a year ago because so far it’s working out well. Their relationship didn’t really encounter any issues and she is positive about their future together.

Kara is a bit surprised when Lena sits up on the couch and simply hugs her, having assumed her girlfriend would have had more explicit things in mind. She relaxes into Lena’s embrace, resting her head on her lap while her girlfriend selects a movie for them.

Lena wants Kara to know that she appreciates small touches just as much as deeply intimate touches, quite frankly small touches can be intimate as well. She strokes her girlfriend’s hair while a movie plays, which she barely pays attention to because she’s looking down at Kara.

“I have always loved your eyes,” Kara whispers, smiling at the way Lena strokes her hair. “They look like emeralds, stunning.”

“Kara, there is something important I need to tell you,” Lena confesses.

“I’m listening,” Kara replies, hearing that Lena is being serious.

“I know you really seem to like dogs, which is nice,” Lena begins cautiously. “Though you should know that I’m a cat person,” she reveals truthfully. “What I’m trying to say is that if I would ever get a pet, I’d be leaning stronger towards getting a cat rather than a dog.”

Kara bursts out laughing at Lena’s important revelation and honestly, she doesn’t mind that her girlfriend is more of a cat person than a dog person because she loves both anyway, so that won’t be an issue. If anything, all she’s really hearing is Lena telling her they could get a cat together, which is wonderful news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Lena... you're going to be in for a surprise. 
> 
> Don't yell at me about Lucy, I got stuff planned. :)


	49. Chapter 49

“Hey, y’all!” Harley yells, waving at her friends. “I’m happy to see you decided to come!”

Alex would ask why Harley is yelling, if it wasn’t for the blasting music which makes yelling necessary. “Hey!” she shouts loudly, briefly waving back.

“Thanks for inviting us!” Maggie yells, wondering why the music is so damn loud.

Harley runs up to her friends, pulling them both into a hug. “Sara is already inside,” she says loudly, hardly understanding herself due to the music. “Was it easy to find your way!?”

“Yeah, it was no problem,” Maggie answers, nodding in case Harley doesn’t hear her.

“Ivy’s inside!” Harley explains, pointing towards the house behind her. “This is her place!”

“Great,” Alex mumbles, although she should have seen that one coming.

“There’s lots of booze inside!” Harley shouts happily. “You both look flawless! Catwoman and a vampire, very hot!”

“What are you supposed to be?” Maggie asks Harley, sizing her up. She looks at the red and blue very short shorts her friend is wearing, the white top which reveals her stomach completely and the baseball bat she’s holding.

“Myself of course, silly!” Harley answers.

Alex holds Maggie’s hand while they follow Harley and she definitely spots a lot of questionable types around them. It’s Halloween so they’re supposed to dress up and everything, although she guesses some of them aren’t dressed up, like Harley who’s being herself.

Maggie spots Sara inside Ivy’s grand house. She notices plants against every wall and if she narrows her eyes, she’d swear they seem to be moving a little bit. Considering she doesn’t feel like straining her voice, she nods at Sara rather than trying to yell above the music.

“Friends of Harley,” Ivy says, showing up in front of Alex and Maggie. “Welcome to Arkham,” she says darkly, winking in a flirty manner. “I see Kara is not here.”

“My sister had other stuff,” Alex replies vaguely, since it’s not Ivy’s business to know anyway.

“Yes, stuff,” Ivy repeats, grinning wickedly. “It’s super you two decided to come.”

Alex glares dangerously at Ivy due to the implication in her voice, as if Ivy knows Kara is Supergirl. She wonders if Harley spilled the beans and if she did, she’ll tell her sister that she once told her so that telling Harley wasn’t the brightest idea.

“Drinks?” Sara asks, holding out two cups for Alex and Maggie.

“Just what I need,” Maggie answers, eagerly accepting the cup.

“You didn’t spike this, did you?” Alex asks jokingly while she accepts the other cup from Sara.

“Drink and find out,” Sara answers, her small smile hardly giving anything away.

Maggie peers down in her cup, wondering what kind of drink this is anyway. It doesn’t smell like beer, whiskey, vodka or any other drink she already had in the past. Sipping from it, she can taste it’s nothing like anything she ever had and it burns devilishly in her throat.

“It’s strong!” Harley shouts in Maggie’s ear.

“My head feels weird,” Maggie says to Alex, swearing that she feels that sip going to her head.

“How strong is this exactly?” Alex asks Harley and Ivy, glancing at the two of them. “Is this like absinthe strong??” she asks, since absinthe is quite alcoholic and strong to drink. Some places prohibit absinthe due to the percentage of alcohol in it.

“No, not like that,” Harley answers, wildly shaking her head. “Stronger!”

Alex takes a small sip from her cup and damn, they’re not kidding. It burns down her throat so much that she wants to drink from a river and drain it. “I’m going to… we need to text or call,” she lulls in Maggie’s ear, because it won’t be safe for them to go back to their room later on her girlfriend’s motorcycle, not when this drink is making them drunk.

“No worries, babes!” Harley assures Alex and Maggie. “You can sleep over here, it’s no problem.”

Alex wants to trust Harley, although she barely does and she doesn’t trust Ivy. They had agreed to come to this party, but they never agreed to sleep over. She’s not sure how they got their hands on something that’s stronger than absinthe and she has no clue what it is.

“You don’t need to text,” Sara says loudly, halting Alex from texting. “A cab will pick me up later tonight. You can both hitch a ride with me.”

“Cool,” Maggie replies. She nods, but her head disagrees with her. “Thanks, Sara.”

“You seem to be handling your drink fine,” Alex says to Sara, unsure why she doesn’t look like she’ll need a gallon of water.

“I have had worse,” Sara replies, chugging her drink down.

“Damn,” Maggie says, cringing as she imagines how much that must burn. “Worse drinks? I bet if I empty it fast like that it’ll feel like I’m dying.”

Sara says nothing and walks into the crowd where people are dancing.

“I wonder what she’s dressed as,” Alex says in Maggie’s ear. Sara is wearing some sort of white outfit, but not like a ghost or anything.

Maggie hates how loud they have to talk to hear each other due to the music. It’s a good thing Kara isn’t here because that would have definitely hurt. “Care to dance?” she asks Alex, taking her hand.

“In here?” Alex asks, making a face as she looks around. It’s awfully crowded and she’s not that good at dancing. “I don’t know, Sawyer.”

“Just follow my lead, Danvers,” Maggie replies, tugging Alex along with her.

Alex sighs while she allows Maggie to lead her towards the crowd to dance. She’s never liked dancing unless she’s alone, though she did have a few moments with her girlfriend where music was playing and they would dance. Well, it depends on what’s considered dancing since it was mostly loosening up.

Maggie places her hands on Alex’s hips. “Relax!” she yells to get above the music. “Follow the beats of the music!”

“This is hardly music!” Alex shouts in response. If the music is cranked up any louder her ears will probably bleed. “Why the hell are they blasting it so loud?”

“It’s a party and this is Arkham!” Maggie answers, not having another explanation at hand.

“You will need these,” Sara interrupts, stretching her hand out with earplugs resting on her palm.

“Thanks, Sara,” Alex replies, nodding as she accepts a pair of earplugs.

“Thanks,” Maggie says quickly, accepting earplugs as well. “How can you keep drinking that stuff!?” she asks, surprised to see Sara emptying another cup.

“I know how to hold my liquor,” Sara answers, turning around to walk away again.

“That girl is a mystery,” Alex says to Maggie. She’s been curious about Sara for a while given how skilled the new girl appears in martial arts, having floored Lucy a few times, before they all knew about her pregnancy. There’s the story about Sara having trained in martial arts for a decade, but nobody can be that good that fast and it’s strange that the drinks they’re serving hardly seem to affect the new girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara keeps her hands in front of Lena’s eyes, not wanting her girlfriend to see where she’s taking her because it needs to be a surprise. She’s not sure yet how Lena will react, but she thinks her girlfriend is going to be really happy and excited.

“Are we there yet?” Lena asks, cautious as she walks. At least Kara isn’t walking as if she’s trying to join a marathon this time so that counts for something.

“Almost,” Kara answers, smiling as Lena becomes impatient. “No peeking,” she warns while they continue to walk. “It’s not much further anymore.”

“I won’t peek,” Lena promises.

Kara walks the last few steps with Lena on the sidewalk, ignoring the various looks and glances they’re getting from strangers, which her girlfriend luckily can’t see. Why don’t they just take a picture? It’ll last longer, or that’s what Alex taught her once anyway.

Lena honestly has no idea what Kara has in mind. One moment she was on her couch, relaxing, and the next her girlfriend bust through her door, declaring she has a surprise for her. Her first guess would be something that involves food, mostly due to Kara’s love for food.

“We’re here,” Kara sing-songs near Lena’s ear. She lowers her hands and smiles at the way her girlfriend still has her eyes closed, obviously serious about not peeking. “You can look.”

Lena opens her eyes and the sight in front of her is definitely not the surprise she would have ever expected, at all. “You brought me to an animal shelter?” she asks, surprised.

“Yup!” Kara answers with a huge smile. “Isn’t this amazing?” she asks, wondering how excited Lena is right now. “You told me you’re a cat person and you said that it was important to you, and well I like dogs _and_ cats. That’s awesome news, right? So anyway, I decided to plan this and boom here we are, to adopt a cat just for you, or us, but for you really,” she rambles happily, taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers to enter.

Lena is shell-shocked because when she told Kara about being a cat person, she didn’t mean it as a way to convey she would want a cat, or any pet at all. She wants to tell her girlfriend that she got it wrong, that she misinterpreted, but aw, Kara looks so happy and excited and she’d hate to crush her enthusiasm.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Lena says, offering Kara a smile.

“You can even adopt two if you want,” Kara replies, her smile growing impossibly wider because Lena loves this surprise.

“Time out,” Lena says, making a time out signal with her hands that has Kara frowning. “One will be enough. We’ll spoil the one pet we’ll adopt.” Just because she’s going along with this for her girlfriend’s sake doesn’t mean she’s going to get two pets.

“Okay,” Kara agrees, having no issue with that. “Anything you want, my love,” she says sweetly, kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena stands still, looking at Kara with awe and she feels this intense rush of wanting to marry her.

“Lena?” Kara whispers, noticing how her girlfriend stopped walking. She gently touches Lena’s damp eyelashes as she stares into her watery eyes.

“I’m okay,” Lena breathes out, moving to hug Kara. “You just make me really happy, that’s all,” she whispers, not wanting her girlfriend to worry when nothing is wrong.

Kara lightly hugs Lena before they walk inside the animal shelter. She can hear a few dogs barking and cats are scratching against their cages. Seeing them locked up is so sad and she already saw this once when she adopted a dog for Lyra. She hopes each one of the pets will go to a good home and she’d be happy to give it to them, but nobody would ever allow her to adopt them all.

Lena follows Kara to where they keep the cats, passing multiple dogs. Oh god, she’s really going to adopt a cat today, purely because she doesn’t have the heart to correct her girlfriend who misunderstood her.

“Awe, look,” Kara coos when they reach a cage that has kittens in it. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“Yes, they are,” Lena answers, although she doesn’t like how the kittens are playing and are chewing on things. “Perhaps we should look at… older cats,” she suggests carefully. A cat that sleeps a lot would be good rather than a cat that would chew on her chairs or stuff like that.

“That’s a great idea,” Kara agrees, loving Lena even more now since older pets have a tougher time getting adopted. “Okay, one of them then,” she says as she scoots towards a cage with older cats.

“Maybe that white one over there,” Lena says, pointing at a white cat with long hair that’s sleeping in a corner of the cage. “Snowball,” she whispers.

“Snowball,” Kara repeats, grinning. “I like it.”

“Okay, then we’ll take… him? Her?” Lena replies, unsure if the white cat is male or female.

“Her,” the woman from the animal shelter suffices. “Good choice, she is very calm.”

“I’m so excited,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. “We’re adopting our first pet,” she continues, but then she catches herself. “I mean your pet,” she corrects herself.

“No, you had it right the first time,” Lena whispers back to Kara. “Our pet,” she confirms and the tiny squeal she hears from her girlfriend has her smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sighs while she’s waiting for the ultrasound and even though this isn’t the first time she’s going to have one of those, this time they’ll be able to tell her the gender of her baby. She still has a lot she needs to arrange in the upcoming month, one of those things being where she’ll live with her child and another being all the baby stuff she needs to buy.

Maggie is holding Lucy’s left hand tightly. She smiles at Alex, who is holding their friend’s other hand. Neither one of them hesitated to say yes when Lucy asked them to come with her to the hospital.

Astra is looming over Alex’s shoulder, merely being here because Lucy asked her to. When she was pregnant with Lyra, she didn’t include a hospital, but that’s because she didn’t trust humans. Standing here makes her feel a bit tense, though she knows a hospital is about helping people, not harming them.

“I appreciate that the three of you are here,” Lucy says, wanting them to know that, even though she already told them that when they had said yes.

“What do you think it’ll be?” Maggie asks curiously.

“I’m guessing it’ll be a girl,” Alex says, smiling as she caresses her thumb over Lucy’s hand.

“No,” Lucy says, shaking her head a little bit. “I think it’ll be a boy, I just have a feeling.”

“A mother knows,” Astra cuts in. She agrees that if Lucy says it’ll be a boy it will be.

“We’ll find out soon,” Alex says, quieting down when the doctor walks in.

“Hello, Miss Lane,” the doctor says politely. “This gel is going to feel cold.”

“Okay, doctor,” Lucy replies, although she already knew that from the previous time.

Astra watches with curiosity as the doctor applies the gel. It’s the first time she’s seeing an ultrasound being done and it’s rather fascinating. Personally she can use her x-ray vision to look at Lucy’s baby if she wanted to, though she wouldn’t do that without the girl’s permission.

Lucy will be twenty-one when her child will be born, just old enough to drink. Her child should be born around the time she graduates from her sophomore year at college, although it’s possible her child will be born during her finals, which wouldn’t be ideal.

“Congratulations, Miss Lane,” the doctor says while he looks at the machine. “You will have a son.”

“I knew it,” Lucy replies, smiling at Alex and Maggie.

“Here you can see his head,” the doctor says, pointing at the ultrasound.

“My son,” Lucy whispers, realizing that she’s really going to have a child. It hadn’t quite gotten through to her yet, even though her stomach has been growing. There’s so much she has yet to arrange and she wants to be a good parent, better than her father was. “He’s so tiny,” she says, smiling at the ultrasound.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” the doctor replies, winking at Lucy. “I have three children myself and sometimes I wish they would have stayed little.”

Lucy wonders how tiny and fragile her son will be and she can’t say she has any experience with babies. The youngest child she’s been around is Lyra, who definitely isn’t a baby. “Three children, wow,” she says, astonished. The doctor is showing nothing but gentle features and a genuine smile, looking like a proud father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She likes you,” Lena says, hearing Snowball purr while Kara is petting her.

“Yeah, it seems so,” Kara replies, smiling. “She likes you too though,” she says, which is true.

Lena gets up to walk towards her kitchen to get them some drinks. When she reaches her refrigerator, she lingers for a while, simply looking at Kara. Valentine will be coming up shortly after her girlfriend’s 21st birthday and she has a few things planned. Being with Kara has been amazing and she feels better than she did before she knew her girlfriend, her soulmate. With Kara everything falls into place and makes sense.

Kara turns her head curiously when she hears Lena’s heart rate picking up. She can see her girlfriend is staring at her while smiling, which makes her smile as well. The way Lena looks at her with nothing but love and adoration makes her heart swell. It’s amazing that soon they will be together for a year and then it’ll be her birthday and valentine after that. Valentine is a bit foreign to her although it’s one of earth’s traditions she has grown fond of.

Lena pulls her attention back to getting drinks, pouring two glasses of water. She still has a bit of planning left to do for valentine, but she knows what she’s aiming for. Celebrating valentine is rather romantic and something she didn’t used to do until Kara came around.

“What’s on your mind?”  Kara asks, noticing that Lena isn’t quite here.

“You are,” Lena answers while holding a glass of water out to Kara. “Most of the time when I’m lost in my thoughts, I’m thinking about you,” she admits earnestly.

“That’s sweet,” Kara whispers and she can relate.

“I have ice cream in my freezer,” Lena reveals, watching how Kara’s eyes light up. “We can share it while we watch a movie together,” she offers.

“I’d love to!” Kara replies eagerly. “You really know the way to my heart,” she says, leaning in to kiss Lena.

“With food it’s easy,” Lena points out. She brings her free hand up to touch Kara’s cheek, feeling her lean into the touch while she kisses her. Her girlfriend’s lips are always so soft and warm, a pleasure to kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be romantic. (Yup, valentine).   
> Maybe I'll post it today. 
> 
> ~melts into a puddle~


	50. Chapter 50

“Good morning,” Alex mumbles sleepily.

“Mhm, morning,” Maggie replies as she slowly untangles her legs from Alex. They always huddle close together when they sleep. She rolls around a bit to kiss her girlfriend, not caring about morning breath.

Alex smiles happily into their burning kiss. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, stroking Maggie’s hair that’s a bit of a tussled mess.

“My morning look isn’t the greatest,” Maggie whispers, trailing her fingertips up and down Alex’s arms.

“Psh please, you always look good,” Alex replies, loving Maggie however she looks.

“We need to get up,” Maggie husks, reluctantly pulling away from Alex.

“Do we have to?” Alex asks, attempting to pout. “I thought we could stay in bed.”

“Yes, we have to,” Maggie answers, grasping Alex’s hands to pull her up. The movement causes the blanket to slide down her girlfriend’s bare chest and she can’t stop her eyes from flitting down. “I have plans for us, so we do need to get up,” she explains, half regretting that they can’t stay in bed.

“Alright,” Alex sighs, giving in. She pushes the blankets further down and clambers out of their bed to get dressed. “Where are we going?” she asks curiously.

“You’ll see,” Maggie answers, not wanting to give it away yet. “Happy valentine’s day, babe,” she whispers, cupping a hand behind Alex’s neck to reel her in.

“Happy valentine’s day,” Alex whispers. She would never admit aloud that this is one of her favorite days. “I feel old,” she groans, since she’s already twenty-one while Maggie is still nineteen.

“Now you’re making me feel young,” Maggie replies and she doesn’t mean that in the good way. “On the other hand, you reminded me that you’re older than I am which is still hot.”

“I look forward to hear you say that when I turn fifty,” Alex muses, imagining all the wrinkles and such she’ll have by then.

Maggie smiles while they enter their bathroom to get ready. Alex has no idea at all what she has planned for today, so hopefully it will be a good surprise. She can see her girlfriend plans to push her into the shower by the grin on her face before she’s pushed into it. The cold water hits her back and then she is pressed against the cold tiles, drawing a gasp from her lips.

“Oops,” Alex says naughtily, “my bad.”

“Uh huh,” Maggie replies while grasping Alex’s wrist to pull her under the cold stream of the water as well. “And this is my bad.”

Alex shrieks at the icy water, but when Maggie kisses her all she feels is warm lips. “I was thinking,” she whispers when their kiss breaks.

“You’re always thinking,” Maggie points out. “Okay, go on,” she says, shutting up.

“I don’t really like our shower curtain that much,” Alex says casually, sensing Maggie will understand her hint. “Maybe it’s time we replace it.”

“Hmm, yes,” Maggie agrees, raking her nails down Alex’s back. “I won’t mind if we end up ripping it a little bit… or a lot,” she says, pulling her girlfriend’s body flush against her own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara nervously runs a hand through her hair and adjusts her glasses before knocking on Lena’s door. Her girlfriend had asked her to come here, so she did as fast as she could, although she stopped at a flower shop first to get a bouquet.

“Kara,” Lena says happily, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend on her doorstep. “I’m happy you’re-”

Kara cuts Lena off with a kiss. “Happy valentine’s day!” she chirps, holding the bouquet of red roses out towards her girlfriend. “These are for you,” she says, following the earthly tradition.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena replies, awed as she accepts the roses. “These are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Kara whispers shyly.

Lena chuckles and turns around. “I will put these in a vase,” she calls out over her shoulder. “I’ll be right back,” she promises.

“Okay,” Kara says, nodding while she stays put. She’s not sure what Lena is up to with her, but the fact that they’ll be spending the day together is more than enough. Behind her she hears a car pulling to a stop.

“That’s our ride,” Lena says, stepping outside and closing her front door. She walks towards the car and opens the door. “After you, my love,” she says sweetly, waiting for Kara to get in.

“Thank you,” Kara replies politely before getting in the car, well it’s more of a limousine actually.

“I know you don’t drink champagne,” Lena says when she closes the door of the limousine. “Orange juice?” she asks, revealing some orange juice and two glasses.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Kara answers, curious where Lena will be taking her. “You look gorgeous,” she whispers, admiring her girlfriend’s white dress.

“Always a flatterer,” Lena replies as she pours the orange juice in their glasses. “We will be going to Metropolis,” she reveals.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Kara says, slightly surprised. “We haven’t been there since… oh,” she continues, blushing while she remembers their first date where they kissed on top of the Ferris wheel.

“Yes, since oh,” Lena chuckles teasingly.

“Tease,” Kara comments affectionately, resting her hand on Lena’s knee.

When they arrive in Metropolis in front of the amusement park, the driver opens the door for them.

Lena laces her fingers together with Kara’s while they walk and being here brings back good memories. She knows that she has chosen a good place, the place of their first date. “I love you, Kara,” she whispers, meaning those words more and more every day.

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara replies, bringing Lena’s hand up to her lips. “It feels good to be here again and it’s exactly like I remembered it from a year ago,” she says, glancing around, filled with memories.

“You have made me very happy during the year we have been together. I wanted to bring you here because today is special and well, valentine only happens once a year, but today happens to be shortly after us being a year together and your birthday. We celebrated both those days, which has been wonderful, though today will be amazing as well. Quite frankly, every day with you is amazing, Kara.”

Kara sucks her lips into her mouth, blushing as she listens to Lena. She feels the same way her girlfriend does and agrees with what she’s saying. “I can’t imagine not spending time with you,” she says, wanting to be with Lena forever.

“Likewise,” Lena replies, unable to imagine not spending time with Kara either. “Would you like some cotton candy?” she asks, nodding towards where they’re selling them.

“Of course,” Kara answers eagerly, remembering how they did that a year ago as well.

Lena buys one cotton candy, just as she did a year ago so they can share. She takes a pluck from it and holds it out to Kara’s mouth to feed her. “It’s almost as sweet as you are,” she whispers fondly.

“Do you want to go in the Ferris wheel together?” Kara asks, noticing they’re close to it.

Lena nods, already having planned to go in it together. She smiles at how quickly Kara eats the cotton candy.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes when she’s done eating the cotton candy. “Did you want some?” she asks, although that’s a bit late, but she could buy a new one.

“No, it’s okay,” Lena answers, because all she wants is Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is relaxing in her bed when Winn barges into the room. “Never heard of knocking?” she asks dryly.

“I’m sorry,” Winn answers. “I should have knocked, that was rude of me. I’ll just go outside and I’ll knock,” he says nervously.

“Winn, relax,” Lucy replies, grinning at him. “Where’s the fire?”

“It’s good to see you, Winnepooh,” Harley says happily, hugging him.

“I need your help,” Winn says, looking at Lucy, Harley and Sara.

“Okay, shoot,” Lucy replies, waiting to hear what Winn needs help with.

“I want to get flowers for Mike,” Winn explains, blushing deeply. “Which flowers do you think he’ll like?”

“You want to get him flowers?” Harley asks, surprised. “Flowers for a guy?”

“Guys can like flowers,” Winn answers defensively. “I like flowers and I think Mike might like flowers too.”

“Nothing wrong with giving flowers to a guy,” Lucy interjects, seeing no issue with it. “In the spirit of valentine, I would say you should go with red roses,” she says to help Winn. “Or you could go to a flower shop and ask for suggestions.”

“You could put his favorite color in a bouquet,” Sara suggests. “If you know his favorite color, that is.”

“Yes, I can do that,” Winn replies with a smile. “Those are both good ideas,” he says to Lucy and Sara.

“Ooooh I know what you should give him,” Harley says, having a new idea. “Give him a stack of personal coupons, like I owe you notes,” she explains enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Lucy agrees with Harley. “You should definitely do that.”

“Okay, a bouquet with his favorite color in it and coupons,” Winn nods, taking it all in. “I can do that.”

Lucy holds a hand to her stomach when she feels her son kicking. “You’re going to like soccer, huh?” she whispers, smiling while she rubs her stomach.

“Thanks for helping, guys,” Winn says gratefully, awkwardly shifting on his feet while Lucy talks to her stomach.

“Anytime, Winnepooh,” Harley replies, wishing her friend luck.

“Do you need anything?” Sara asks Lucy when Winn leaves.

“I need to go shopping,” Lucy answers, sighing softly as she gets up from her bed. “I’m going to a shop where I can put a list together of baby stuff I need for my son,” she explains, assuming that list won’t be a short one.

“I can go with you,” Harley offers.

“That would be nice,” Lucy replies, nodding to accept Harley’s offer. “S?”

“Lead the way,” Sara answers, smiling at Lucy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex says, shocked when she’s standing on the beach next to Maggie and sees two horses. “This is what we’re going to do today?” she asks, not having expected this.

“Yup,” Maggie answers, smirking as she walks towards the horses. “They won’t bite, Danvers.”

“I’m not scared,” Alex replies, puffing out her chest while she approaches the horses.

“Good, because we’ll be riding them,” Maggie announces. “Saddle up,” she says, encouraging Alex.

“Right, yes,” Alex agrees hesitantly. She places her left foot in the four bar iron and swings her right leg over the saddle, mounting the horse. “Happy now, Sawyer?” she asks a bit grumpily.

“Very,” Maggie answers cockily while she mounts the horse she’ll be riding. She nods towards the man who will collect the horses again later.

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex calls out when they run off with the horses across the beach. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it illegal to be on the beach with horses?” she asks, almost positively sure it is. Her girlfriend will know for sure because she’s studying to become a cop and has studied a lot about the law.

“It pretty much is,” Maggie confirms cheekily. “I pulled some strings though, so you don’t need to worry.”

“I thought you had turned into a rebel,” Alex replies dryly. “Turns out you’re too soft for that.”

“Shut up, Danvers,” Maggie laughs, gently urging the horse to run faster. “Being slow again, huh?” she asks Alex teasingly.

“Fuck off, Sawyer,” Alex answers, though she can’t keep from smiling. “I was the first one to kiss you, remember? So who’s slow now,” she points out.

“Touché,” Maggie replies, handing this one to Alex. She halts the horse when they reach the middle of the beach, near the water and that’s where she dismounts the horse.

Alex halts the horse she had been riding and dismounts it. “Why’d you stop?” she asks, because they had barely begun.

“There’s a bottle here,” Maggie answers, pushing her foot against it.

Alex narrows her eyes on the bottle, which seems to contain a piece of paper. “A message in a bottle?” she asks, laughing. “That’s rich.”

Maggie shrugs and picks the bottle up to hand it over to Alex. “After you, babe,” she insists.

“Okay,” Alex replies, accepting the bottle to open it. She pulls out the note to read the words written on it. Her eyes widen in shock and she can’t even bring herself to read the note. Instead she looks down at Maggie, who is now on one knee.

Maggie is chewing on her bottom lip, watching the way Alex looks at the ring she’s holding up between her index finger and her thumb. It’s the ring that’s been passed on in her family for generations. “Alex Danvers, I’m fucking crazy about you,” she says truthfully. “Just marry me already dammit. What do you say?”

Alex huffs out a laugh because first there’s the horse riding on the beach and the bottle with the ‘will you marry me’ note which is romantic and now Maggie is proposing to her in her own quirky way, cursing while she does it, and really, she couldn’t have thought of a better way herself. “Yes,” she answers, falling down onto her knees to embrace Maggie. “I’ll marry you, Sawyer.”

“Fuck, my heart,” Maggie breathes out, clutching her free hand to her chest. Given Alex didn’t answer right away she got worried, talk about building tension.

Alex smiles as Maggie slips the ring around her finger. “Proposing to me on valentine,” she muses. “I knew you’re a sap.”

“Shhh,” Maggie hushes, resting her forehead against Alex’s. “Just kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Alex whispers, tilting her head to the side to kiss Maggie. She can’t wait to tell her sister the good news and after that the rest of her family and friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rests her head against Lena’s shoulder as they slowly reach the top of the Ferris wheel. Her girlfriend is softly stroking her hair, which feels calming and familiar. This is their first year of many more to come, she’s sure of that.

Lena shifts to face Kara when they reach the top of the Ferris wheel where it stops, as it always does for a while so they can enjoy the view. “Kara,” she says softly, feeling incredibly nervous all of the sudden.

Kara turns a bit so she can properly face Lena. “Yes?” she asks quietly, seeking for an answer in those emerald green eyes.

“We have been together for a year, which has been amazing,” Lena answers, steadying her nerves with a deep breath. “We’ve talked about so much and you always assured me there’s no rush, which is true,” she says, because they have time. “On the other hand, nobody can promise the future, only the present time is promised.”

“You have a point,” Kara replies, able to make sense of that.

“I’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Lena says, her voice barely a whisper now. Luckily Kara can hear her either way, so it’s okay if her voice isn’t loud and strong. “There has never been a need to go fast, but I also don’t see the need to keep going slow,” she explains, slipping her hand in her pocket.

Kara nods at Lena’s words, feeling like her girlfriend isn’t done talking yet so she waits. The way Lena’s heart is beating fast makes her slightly nervous, though not in a bad way. They’re on top of the Ferris wheel and all she wants to do is kiss her girlfriend, repeat what they did last year only with more passion this time.

Lena’s hand is shaking when she retrieves it from her pocket along with a box. “Kara Zor-El Danvers,” she whispers, feeling like she’s about to sweat or faint, or maybe both. “I have loved being with you for a year and I would love to spend many more years with you because I know that it’s always going to be you,” she continues, tears rolling down her cheeks as she talks.

Kara gasps and covers her mouth with her right hand when Lena opens the box, revealing a ring and now she understands perfectly what her girlfriend is trying to convey. During the time they have been together, she always thought she would be the one doing this someday, but it looks like she thought wrong.

Lena’s hand is shaking so badly at this point that she nearly drops the box. “Will you marry me?” she asks, tearing up even further and she hardly managed not to throw in a please in her request.

“Yes,” Kara answers, now crying as well. “I will marry you, Lena,” she whispers, pressing their lips together.

Lena gently slides the engagement ring around Kara’s ring finger, relieved when she sees that it’s a perfect fit. “You are making me the happiest woman in the world,” she whispers, holding her fiancée while they cry together.

“I love you so, so, so much,” Kara whispers, pulling back slightly only to kiss Lena’s face all over. She hadn’t expected this at all, but this is by far the best surprise ever and she can’t wait to tell Alex all about it, and the others as well of course.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Alex is out of breath when she ends up running directly into her sister, but before she can fall Kara steadies her.

“I have to tell you something!”

Kara laughs when they say the same thing at once. “Okay, so we both have news,” she says, smiling happily.

“You can go first,” Alex replies, wanting to hear what has her sister all excited.

“Lena proposed to me,” Kara announces cheerfully. “And I said yes!”

“Oh my god,” Alex gasps, surprised and shocked.

“You know I love her very much,” Kara says, pouting, thinking Alex doesn’t approve.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Alex replies quickly. “Maggie proposed to me and I said yes,” she reveals.

“Oh Rao,” Kara says, and now it’s her turn to gasp. “We got engaged on the same day!”

“I’m so happy for you, Kara,” Alex whispers, hugging her sister.

Kara squeals and hugs Alex back. “I’m so happy for you too,” she says, smiling while they hug. “This is wonderful news! Maggie will be my sister for real.”

“Ah yes and Lena will be mine,” Alex replies, slightly surprised because before college she never thought she’d ever be related in any way to a Luthor. “I must admit I’m shocked she actually proposed, I mean, you’re still in your sophomore year.”

“Yeah, it’s quite shocking,” Kara agrees, understanding that. “She said lovely things about time and how the future isn’t promised.”

“God, she’s a sap just like Maggie,” Alex groans, smiling.

Kara chuckles and nods because sometimes Lena is quite a sap, though she has had sappy moments as well. “Lena and I are going to get married in the summer vacation,” she reveals, considering that will give them several months to plan it all out.

“Same,” Alex replies, because Maggie suggested that would be a good time.

“We should have a double wedding!” Kara suggests happily. “It will be big and beautiful.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Alex promises. “I’m going to Skype mom and dad to tell them, care to join me?” she asks, feeling less nervous now that they have the same news to share.

“I’m not sure if my ears can handle how loud they might scream,” Kara replies to lighten up the mood a bit and take their nerves down a notch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This feels different,” Lucy says, sitting at their lunch table. “When we began college last year it was all casual and now Alex, Kara and Maggie are engaged while I’m pregnant.”

“It’s quite the rush,” Maggie says, understanding that it’s a lot different. “I’m happy I met all of you.”

“You hardly had a choice,” Alex points out. “You were our roommate and now you’re stuck with me.”

“Isn’t life great?” Harley comments with a smile.

“Shh,” Lucy hushes, noticing that Sara is approaching their table. “Hey, S.”

“Hey,” Sara replies, taking a seat. “What are you all talking about?”

“Regular stuff,” Lucy answers, shrugging lightly. “My pregnancy and the fact Alex and Maggie are engaged.”

“We have soccer in a few hours,” Maggie says, changing the topic.

“It sucks that I can’t play anymore,” Lucy sighs, because her pregnancy doesn’t allow her to.

“You’ll be able to play again next year, Luce,” Alex says, although that’s a mild comfort.

“Yeah, I know,” Lucy replies sadly. Not only is she unable to play soccer, she’s also not allowed to work out anymore with Astra, Alex and Maggie.

“You can watch the game, if you’d like,” Maggie suggests.

“I will,” Lucy promises, not wanting to miss it.

“I’ve got extra cola,” Harley says, revealing a few cans from her backpack. “Here you go, Luce,” she says sweetly, putting a can down in front of her nose.

“Thanks,” Lucy replies, quickly opening the can. She’s been craving cola lately, though she also makes sure to drink a lot of water.

“How did your parents take the news?” Sara asks Alex and Maggie.

“Mine were really happy,” Maggie answers with a smile. “They had already talked with me about it before and the ring is a family heirloom,” she explains, leaving it at that.

“My parents were a bit shocked,” Alex answers, remembering the looks on their faces when she said she got engaged and when Kara announced the same. “They’re happy about it though, just surprised that I’m going to get married while I’m still in college.”

“It makes sense that you two are getting married,” Sara replies. “You two are soulmates after all.”

“Speaking of soulmates,” Winn says curiously. “Have you met yours, Sara?”

“Oooh good question,” Harley says, leaning her elbows on their table. “We don’t really know that much about you yet.”

“I like to keep to myself,” Sara answers.

“There is something about you I can’t put my finger on,” Alex says to Sara, her curiosity about the girl growing. “I want to propose a challenge.”

“Alex, don’t,” Maggie whispers in her fiancée’s ear. She sighs when Alex holds her hand up to silence her.

“Okay,” Sara says to Alex. “Voice your challenge.”

“You against me,” Alex explains, wanting a duel. “Tonight on the soccer field, a fight, one on one.”

“I accept,” Sara replies, shaking Alex’s hand.

“Alex,” Kara hisses to her sister, not liking the sound of this. “Sara has trained in martial arts for ten years,” she whispers, worried Alex will get hurt.

Alex wants to fight Sara to call out her bluff because she doesn’t believe the new girl only trained for ten years. She knows Lucy is a good fighter and it puzzles her how easily Sara floored her best friend at the beginning of their school year.

“Y’all will never guess what I bought recently,” Harley says with a cheeky grin.

“Candy?” Lucy guesses, having no clue. “More cola?”

“Nope,” Harley answers. “I bought that soulmate device that’s on the market,” she reveals while she takes it out of her backpack.

“Cool,” Winn replies excitedly. “Can I try?” he asks, eager to test it.

“Sure, Winnepooh,” Harley answers. Before Winn can take it from her, she grasps his finger and pricks him. “No worries, y’all can have a turn,” she promises.

Kara feels nervous because she knows the device doesn’t work for her. The needle can’t pierce her Kryptonian skin. “I’ll pass,” she says with a small smile.

“Kara can’t stand needles,” Alex says quickly, making up an excuse. “She’d faint.”

“Green,” Winn says happily when the device shows that he has one soulmate and he already knows his soulmate is Mike.

Maggie holds her hand out to Harley, allowing her friend to prick her. She winks at Alex when the display lights up green. “I knew it,” she mumbles, never having doubted she’d only have one soulmate.

Harley goes next, grinning when the display turns green for her as well. “One soulmate,” she whispers, happy with the outcome. “Sara?” she asks, holding the device out to her.

Sara holds her hand out, not moving in the slightest when the needle pricks her.

“Oh snap,” Lucy says when the display lights up orange. “Looks like you got more than one soulmate, S.”

Alex is a bit surprised to see that Sara is an anomaly like her. The only other anomaly she met so far was Cat, who doesn’t have any soulmate at all. Being an anomaly isn’t the greatest, though multiple soulmates seems better than none and she’s engaged to Maggie so she’s not complaining.

Harley holds her device out to Alex. “Your turn, doll,” she husks.

Alex is a bit reluctant, but she allows it anyway. It’s not exactly the biggest secret and it doesn’t mean she has to tell Sara about her other soulmate. She’s not at all surprised when the display lights up orange.

Harley skips over Kara, winking at her before she turns to Lucy. “You’re last,” she says, holding the device out.

“I feel sick,” Lucy mumbles, feeling like throwing up. “Excuse me.”

“Poor Luce,” Maggie says when Lucy hurries away. “She can hardly hold anything in lately.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Unfortunately I don’t have much time,” Kara whispers to Lena. “Alex challenged Sara to fight on the soccer field tonight,” she explains quietly.

“You disapprove,” Lena replies, sensing Kara’s displeasure.

“I’m worried she’ll get hurt,” Kara confesses. “I know Alex has been training well with my aunt, but Sara has been trained in martial arts for ten years and she did gymnastics. My sister is strong, but she’s probably not going to win.”

“Your sister can be quite competitive,” Lena says, recalling clearly how often Alex places bets and challenges. “Sometimes lessons are learnt the hard way.”

“I have to keep an eye on the time,” Kara sighs. “When she fights, I want to be there to make sure she doesn’t get herself hurt too much.”

“I understand,” Lena replies, knowing Kara well enough to know how protective she is. “We’ll make the most of the time we have before you need to go.”

“Yes, we can do that,” Kara agrees, returning her attention to Lena’s lips.

Lena intertwines their fingers and pins Kara’s hands above her head. She leans down, capturing her soulmate’s lips with her own. It makes her happy that Kara’s family has been positive about their engagement and the fact that Alex and Maggie got engaged as well came as a surprise.

“You’re distracted,” Kara whispers, tucking a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“I was thinking about our engagement,” Lena reveals. “Perhaps when we marry this summer, we could do so in Maui,” she suggests, letting the idea linger. “It’s a beautiful location.”

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea,” Kara replies, thinking it over. “Maybe Alex will agree to have a double wedding,” she says with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. “The location is dreamy and we could get everyone there.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a double wedding,” Lena says, though it will depend on what Alex and Maggie want. Either way, she will marry Kara this summer, preferably in Maui.

“We’re going to need more units,” Kara says thoughtfully, since each unit only has up to four bedrooms.

“Yes, that’s true,” Lena replies, aware that one unit definitely wouldn’t be enough. “We still have a few months left to plan it.”

Kara nods and reclaims Lena’s lips, slowly pushing her down onto the mattress. “Should I still sleep in a room at college for my last two years?” she asks, purring near her soulmate’s ear.

“We both know you hardly sleep in that room as it is,” Lena answers, amused. “You can move in with me during the summer if you want to,” she says, seeing no need to let Kara continue sleeping in a room at college with others when they always meet up in her house anyway.

“Yes, I want to,” Kara replies happily. “It’s going to be amazing. We already have a pet together and soon we’ll be married, and then we’ll live together. Someday we’ll have children to complete our family,” she rambles excitedly. “It will be perfect, well you are perfect so of course it will be perfect, but it will be even perfecter, and I know that’s not really a word but it should be, don’t you think? … Lena?”

“I’m processing,” Lena answers, taking a deep breath while Kara’s waterfall of words sinks in.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes. “I should slow down.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena whispers, smiling softly as she caresses Kara’s cheek. “I don’t mind it when you ramble, it’s adorable.”

“I will be back later,” Kara promises, because she needs to go for her sister’s fight with Sara. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Lena replies, pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex holds her hands up in front of her face, above her chin with her thumbs tucked outside her fists so she wouldn’t break them when she punches Sara. She places her left foot forward and her right foot back, bending her knees slightly.

Maggie is standing on the side next to Kara, Lucy and Harley to watch the fight. She hopes Alex will win, but she can’t be positively sure she will. Sara is wearing that white suit again that she saw her wearing at that Halloween party in Arkham.

Sara is holding a staff, breaking it in two. “I am ready,” she says, holding the sticks against her body, one in each hand.

“Oh,” Alex replies, a bit surprised.

“Catch,” Sara says, throwing one of her sticks at Alex.

Alex grasps the stick, relieved that it’ll be a fair fight, although she didn’t know they’d be fighting with sticks. Not that it’s an issue because eventually she wants to be able to wield whatever as a weapon. “Whoever surrenders first loses,” she explains to Sara. “Once one of us surrenders, the fight is over.”

Sara strikes with her stick, hitting Alex’s stick that’s blocking her movement.

Alex swings the stick to hit Sara’s thigh, but her movement is blocked. Before she can strike again, she feels the stick striking her leg. It’s rather hard, but she continues to fight.

Sara slams the stick out of Alex’s hand and kicks her down.

Alex gets back up and runs up to Sara, growling as she does so. She punches Sara’s arm and kicks her thigh.

Sara drops her stick and pounds onto Alex’s chest.

“This doesn’t look like a friendly fight,” Lucy says to Maggie, Harley and Kara. “Ouch,” she whispers when Alex roughly lands on the grass.

“No, it doesn’t,” Maggie replies, seeing it too.

“Alex should surrender,” Kara whispers. She doesn’t like the violence she’s seeing, but she knows her sister is stubborn.

Alex gets back up and attacks Sara, punching and kicking her as fast as she can. Her movements are hardly calculated and a bit sloppy. She groans when Sara punches her face and blood fills up her mouth.

Sara grasps Alex’s right arm and twists.

Alex falls down onto her knees, spitting out blood from her mouth. “I surrender,” she says, even though she hates having to say that.

Sara’s hand tightens around Alex’s throat.

Alex claws at Sara’s hands, who should stop because she surrendered. She sees how Sara’s eyes have darkened and from the way she can’t breathe, it feels like Sara is planning to kill her. “Sara,” she wheezes, desperately trying to breathe.

“What’s going on?” Maggie asks, looking at her friends.

“She’s not stopping,” Kara whispers angrily. “Alex surrendered and Sara didn’t stop.”

Maggie roars and runs up to Sara. She tries to jump her from behind to stop her, but then Sara bends down to pick up her stick and swipes her off of her feet. “Fuck,” she groans when she lands roughly on her back.

Alex wants to breathe so badly, but Sara’s hand is only closing more around her throat.

“Enough!” Kara shouts furiously. She grasps Sara and tosses her aside so her sister can breathe again. “My sister surrendered,” she says sternly to Sara. “You should have stopped.” She knows she probably revealed her strength, but she wasn’t going to let Sara kill Alex.

Sara grabs both of her sticks, clicking them into one. With blind rage, she attacks Kara.

Kara pulls Sara’s stick from her hands and fists that white suit of her, lifting her up from her feet. “You will not hurt my family,” she hisses, thinking Sara a criminal. She drops Sara back onto her feet, ready for a fight.

“Kara,” Sara whispers, taking a step back. “What have I done?” she asks brokenly, staring at her own two hands.

“What the hell, S!?” Lucy hisses as she walks up to her. “You could have killed Alex.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sara answers. Her hands are shaking while she watches Kara stepping protectively in front of Lucy, as if she would harm Lucy. “It is not my intention to harm any of you. Sometimes when I fight, I lose myself,” she explains.

“Yeah, we saw that,” Maggie grumbles. “You should have stopped when Alex surrendered.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Alex asks Sara, demanding to know. “What are you?”

“I’m a monster,” Sara answers, taking another step away from them. “When I fight, my blood lust kicks in, my urge to kill.”

“Are you like cursed or something?” Harley curiously asks. “It sounds like a curse to me.”

Kara tilts her head and studies Sara. “What are you?” she asks, wondering if Sara is an alien.

“I can ask you the same question, Kara,” Sara answers. “You are her, aren’t you?” she asks, shaking her head while she scoffs. “You’re Supergirl.”

“Answer my sister’s question,” Alex insists. “There is something off about you,” she says, calling Sara out on it.

“I used be the black canary,” Sara answers. “Now I am the white canary.”

“What you told Luce about having been trained in martial arts for ten years was that true?” Maggie asks, placing her hands on her hips.

“I was trained by the league of assassins,” Sara reveals, wary of their eyes on her.

“Wow,” Harley whistles. “That’s epic, you should come to Arkham more often,” she says, swinging an arm over Sara’s shoulder. “You’re an assassin then? Ivy would like you.”

“Not anymore,” Sara replies. “I am here to have a life, a new start.”

“I understand,” Kara sighs, knowing what that’s like, although she’s not the same as Sara. “But you can’t hurt people, Sara.”

“You need to learn to control yourself,” Alex says to Sara, deciding to show her mercy. “Which is why my sister will help you, she’ll train you.”

“I will what?” Kara asks, staring at her sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is in her room and she was sleeping, but she suddenly wakes up with a jolt. Her water breaks, which shouldn’t be happening yet because it’s May and she isn’t due for another month or so. “Kara,” she whimpers.

Kara leaps out of her bed and hurries towards Lucy. “What’s wrong?” she asks, hearing that her friend is in pain.

“I need to go to the hospital,” Lucy answers, grimacing from the pain she feels. “My water broke.”

“Okay, I’ll get you there,” Kara promises, spinning into her super suit. “Harley, go get the others,” she instructs Harley who is just waking up as well. “Tell them to meet with us at the hospital.”

“Okay, I’ll go do that,” Harley replies groggily, yawning as she stretches her arms.

Kara very gently scoops Lucy into her arms to fly her to the hospital.

“This is weird,” Lucy comments, trying to smile, but the pain makes her grimace again. “Supergirl, flying me to the hospital.”

“Take deep breaths, Luce,” Kara says while she flies towards the hospital.

“I shouldn’t be going into labor yet,” Lucy replies, feeling concerned. “This is too soon. My son will be born prematurely,” she says anxiously. “I’m scared.”

 


	52. Chapter 52

“Please breathe,” Lucy whispers desperately. She’s exhausted after having been in labor for hours, but she wants them to tell her that her son is okay. A cry that ripples through the room relieves her, letting her know her son is alive, which is a start.

“Congratulations, Miss Lane,” the doctor says, wrapping the baby boy in a towel. “You have a healthy son.”

Lucy cries when they place her son in her arms and he looks so tiny, so fragile. He has a small patch of soft black hairs on his head and his eyes are a grey type of green. “Hi, baby,” she coos, careful as she holds him because she doesn’t want to break him. “You are so beautiful.”

Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Astra, Lyra, Harley and Winn walk into the room.

Lucy is a bit surprised to see they are all here, but it feels nice. She can see Winn is yawning, obviously tired, which is cute. Lyra seems to be yawning a bit as well, but it’s understandable that Astra wouldn’t leave Lyra home alone.

“Awe,” Kara coos. “He’s so tiny,” she says, placing her hand on top of the baby’s head.

“I feel exhausted,” Lucy says, because she could definitely do with some sleep.

“He really is little,” Maggie says, smiling while she leans on Alex’s shoulder. “What’s his name?”

“Sirius,” Lucy answers, smiling down at her son, feeling like that name suits him perfectly. “It means brightest star in the sky,” she explains, having wanted to give her son a special name.

“It sounds good,” Alex replies, liking the sound of that.

“May I?” Astra asks, holding her hands out to take Sirius over from Lucy because she sees the girl needs sleep.

“Okay,” Lucy answers tiredly. When she started college, she didn’t know she’d become a mother at the age of twenty-one and it’s a bit of a bummer that she gave birth shortly before her finals, although it’s better than giving birth during her finals. “Be careful,” she yawns. “He’s very fragile.”

Astra supports Sirius’ head while she holds him and while he is much more fragile than Lyra was when she was a baby, she does know how to care for an infant. “He has a strong grip,” she says when the baby boy wraps his hand around her index finger.

“Shhh,” Kara whispers, pointing at Lucy who has fallen asleep.

“The poor thing was exhausted,” Harley whispers.

“I want to hold Sirius next,” Kara whispers, smiling as she looks at the baby boy. “We can all take turns.”

“I don’t know how to hold him,” Lena whispers, her eyes wide at the idea of having to hold Sirius. She’d hate to drop him or hurt him somehow if she doesn’t hold him right.

“Where is Luce going to live with Sirius?” Alex asks, wondering about that. She knows Lucy planned to get her own place in the summer, but that’s not happening yet and there’s no way her friend can keep Sirius in her room. There isn’t even a baby bed in that room or anything else.

“They can live with me,” Astra offers, gently rocking Sirius in her arms who is starting to fall asleep. “Temporarily,” she clarifies, feeling like she still owes Lucy for what she did in the past, for freeing her from torture.

“That’s very generous and kind,” Kara whispers approvingly, proud of her aunt for having such a big heart.

“Are babies supposed to be that tiny?” Winn asks quietly.

“He’s premature,” Maggie answers, noticing that Sirius really is quite little. “It’s not surprising that he’s so tiny.”

Kara is tempted to take Sirius over from her aunt, but since he has fallen asleep she doesn’t.

“I’m going back to my room,” Winn whispers, unable to stop yawning. “I can visit again later.”

“You’re right,” Alex whispers to Winn. “Go get some sleep, Harley you as well.”

“I’m going home,” Lena whispers, feeling rather sleepy. “Does anyone need a lift?” she offers, because she’s here with her car so she might as well give them a ride.

Alex is trying not to yawn while Winn, Harley, Lena and Kara leave. “We should come back in a few hours,” she whispers to Maggie.

“Yeah, Luce is sleeping now,” Maggie whispers, agreeing.

Alex nods at Astra before she walks out with Maggie to go back to their room to sleep some more.

“Mama,” Lyra whispers while looking up at her mother. “Was I that tiny?”

“No,” Astra answers silently. “You were slightly taller than Sirius.”

“His heartbeat is cute,” Lyra whispers, smiling. “I am sleepy, mama.”

Astra’s eyes widen when her daughter flies up, but thankfully nobody else is in the room to see. She sighs when Lyra lies down on the bed next to Lucy, which she doesn’t quite approve of, though she can see that her daughter is tired. It feels strange to hold this very tiny human in her arms, but not in a bad way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are the sweetest,” Kara coos. “I love you so much.”

Lena clears her throat, watching how Kara is petting Snowball who is enjoying the attention. “Can we have breakfast together now?” she asks, knowing her fiancée won’t say no to food.

“Are you jealous of our cat?” Kara asks teasingly. She walks up to Lena, placing her hands on her waist.

“Maybe a little bit,” Lena admits. “I can do with some loving.”

“You can have all the love,” Kara whispers, kissing Lena’s neck. She has enough love to give and most of it is for her beautiful future wife. “I can’t wait to go to Maui together, but first I need to get through my finals.”

“Yes, and you need to be fully focused,” Lena replies, wanting Kara to pass her sophomore year. Not that she doubts her soulmate’s qualities in any way. “I’ve already been getting our plane tickets and such, so you don’t need to worry.”

“It’s great that Alex and Maggie will get married in Maui as well,” Kara says happily. She had talked with her sister and Maggie about it and they both agreed a double wedding is okay. Recently, she’s been counting down the days, but she has her finals first.

Lena places her hands under Kara’s knees and smiles when she feels legs wrapping around her waist. She backs her soulmate up against the wall and kisses her slowly and gently, taking her time to coax Kara’s lips open with sweet little strokes of her tongue.

Kara moans when Lena is languidly exploring her mouth, breaking away every once in a while to press a tender kiss to her lips before licking into her mouth again. Her legs lower until she’s standing because she doesn’t want to burden her soulmate with carrying her. Instead, she switches their positions.

Lena doesn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around Kara’s fit waist. When her back lightly hits the wall, she bites down on her soulmate’s bottom lip.

Kara holds Lena with one hand, which is enough considering the strength she has. Meanwhile her other hand finds purchase rising her soulmate’s top up so she can touch her better. “I think breakfast can wait a little while,” she murmurs, kissing Lena once again.

“It sure won’t run away,” Lena whispers, whimpering when she connects their lips.

Kara pulls back from the kiss and nudges her nose against Lena’s, smiling at her. “Rao, you’re gorgeous,” she whispers admiringly. “Even though your lipstick is smeared now,” she chuckles lightly.

“I should have known I shouldn’t have put on lipstick yet,” Lena replies, although she loves seeing her lipstick smeared against Kara’s lips.

Kara slowly walks towards the bedroom, not putting Lena down yet. “Let’s see if I can make your face look as red as your lipstick,” she says hungrily, kicking the bedroom door open with too much force.

Lena winces at the sound of hinges cracking. “You broke it again, didn’t you?” she asks with a soft sigh.

“Maybe a little bit,” Kara answers sheepishly. “I’ll fix it later,” she promises, continuing to walk towards the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie kisses Alex, slow, tender and sweet, catching her off guard.

Alex doesn’t respond immediately because she hadn’t expected the kiss, but she quickly recovers and relaxes into their kiss. She lets Maggie lead and opens her mouth for her soulmate’s tongue, sighing when it slides into her mouth.

Their legs are tangled together as they make out, kissing until they both need to come up for air.

Maggie tugs at Alex’s shirt, pulling it off. “Your bra is cute,” she whispers, grinning at the bow that’s in between the cups.

Alex’s hands move to grasps Maggie’s shirt, but she’s being stopped. “Maggie,” she whines, giving her soulmate the best pout she has.

“Not so fast, firecracker,” Maggie replies, kissing Alex’s hands. “I just really want to kiss you,” she whispers, wanting to concentrate on that.

Alex melts against Maggie’s pink lips, reveling at the warm burn that’s sending jolts of electricity coursing through her body. It feels surreal that she’s engaged to the person who stole her heart, like a beautiful dream, the kind you hope not to wake up from because you don’t want it to end. Their wedding in Maui is going to be breathtaking and she’s curious as to what Maggie will be wearing.

Maggie kisses Alex’s jaw and then moves to place open mouthed kisses on her neck. She teasingly nips at her soulmate’s skin, pretending she’s going to leave a mark there.

“Maggie,” Alex gasps, because the weather is warm and she seriously can’t wear a scarf or a turtleneck. “You little tease,” she mumbles when she feels her soulmate chuckling against her skin, sending vibrations through her pulse point.

Maggie kisses Alex’s clavicles; one by one while her right hand rests on her soulmate’s toned stomach. “Going for a six pack, huh?” she asks, looking up in Alex’s eyes.

“A six pack of beer?” Alex replies, even though she knows what Maggie was on about. “Sure, thanks for offering,” she answers, thinking about drinking a cooled beer. “You’re paying, right?”

“Jerk,” Maggie answers, smiling as she pinches Alex’s arm.

“You did not just pinch me,” Alex says, her eyes wide while she catches Maggie’s left wrist.

Maggie brings her right hand up to Alex’s arm, pinching her again. “You tell me,” she whispers, trying to sound innocent.

“Okay, that does it,” Alex grumbles, flipping Maggie over to pin her down. “You’re in trouble now, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s eyes flit down to Alex’s bra, or well, the center of her bra rather. “That bow really draws attention,” she comments, toying with the red bow that’s placed between the black cups of her soulmate’s bra.

“You always stare no matter which bra I do or don’t wear,” Alex points out. Her lips twitch into a smile when Maggie smirks at her and dammit, she wants to kiss that smirk, so she does.

Maggie can feel Alex smiling into their kiss which makes her smile as well. “I’m appreciating your assets,” she whispers when their kiss stops.

“Uh huh and if I don’t buy that excuse?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Pft excuse,” Maggie huffs. “I’m hella gay. Does that get me off the hook?”

“Hmm,” Alex hums. “I suppose I can live with that.”

“You suppose?” Maggie replies, cupping Alex’s cheeks. “You better because you’re about to marry me next month.”

“It’s funny that you won’t be old enough to drink yet when we get married,” Alex comments purely to taunt Maggie. “Even next year in July when we’ll celebrate being married for a year you won’t be old enough because you don’t turn twenty-one until August next year.”

“Sure keep rubbing it in that you’re twenty-one already,” Maggie sighs, shaking her head. “I guess we know which one of us will have wrinkles first.”

Alex’s jaw drops, but she hurries to close her mouth. “You take that back right now, Sawyer,” she warns.

“Not a chance, Danvers,” Maggie replies, not planning to do that.

“When you’re sleeping I will smother you,” Alex whispers lowly, kissing Maggie’s neck. “With kisses first and then with a pillow.”

“If you do that you’ll grow old alone without your soulmate,” Maggie points out.

“Not likely,” Alex replies while she gets up from their bed. “I have Astra as a back-up,” she says teasingly.

“Like hell you do,” Maggie laughs, leaping off the bed to catch Alex. In the past she’d have hated hearing stuff like that, but by now it’s purely teasing and she doesn’t mind.

“The skeptic non-believer fell in love with the science nerd,” Alex whispers, holding Maggie closely.

“The nerd is getting her happily ever after,” Maggie whispers, caressing Alex’s arms. “And the realist opened her eyes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is softly rocking Sirius in her arms, trying to get him to sleep because he’s been crying for almost an hour now. She’s standing in the baby room in Astra’s house, which Astra provided for her son. It means a lot that Astra is offering her a home, even if it’s just temporary. It’s so much more than she could have ever asked for and she knows Astra feels like she owes her for the past, but that’s not true. Astra has done more than enough to repay her. If anything, she owes Astra.

Astra enters Sirius’ bedroom, knowing that if he keeps crying, it won’t take long for Lyra to wake up and complain about it, although her daughter probably already heard. “Can I try?” she asks, holding her arms out.

“Yeah, sure,” Lucy answers, sighing as she hands her son over to Astra. “You’re so much better at this than I am.”

“You will learn,” Astra replies, sure that Lucy will improve.

Lucy listens while Astra sings the Kryptonese lullaby and it doesn’t even matter that Astra isn’t singing a regular lullaby because it seems to help to stop her son’s cries. Astra’s help really means a lot to her and she wouldn’t have known where to go with Sirius otherwise.

Astra gently tucks Sirius in when he has fallen asleep.

“I’ll try to find my own place as soon as I can,” Lucy promises, walking out of the bedroom. “I don’t want to burden you too much.”

“You are no burden, Lucy,” Astra replies, not seeing the girl as such. “You and your son have a home here for as long as you wish,” she offers sincerely.

“But what about Cat?” Lucy asks, frowning. “Don’t you want to live with her at some point or for her to live with you?”

“Cat has her own life,” Astra answers. “Sleep well, Lucy.”

Lucy sighs while Astra walks away to go to her bedroom. She probably shouldn’t have asked because it sounds like Cat and Astra aren’t together anymore. Quietly, she enters her bedroom which is next to Astra’s.

Lucy is leaning against the headboard, not able to sleep yet and then she suddenly hears noise coming from Astra’s bedroom. She tiptoes towards it, slowly opening the door to try and be quiet. Astra seems to be trashing around in her bed while whispering things that definitely aren’t English, so she must be whispering in Kryptonese.

“Astra,” Lucy whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Astra, wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”

Astra grabs Lucy’s throat in a quick reflex and when she sees what she’s doing, she freezes and drops her hand. “Lucy,” she whispers, shocked.

“You were having a nightmare,” Lucy replies worriedly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Torture,” Astra answers solemnly.

Lucy moves her hand to caress Astra’s right arm where she feels a few scars. “You never deserved that pain, any of it,” she whispers, wishing Astra wouldn’t have gone through so much.

“What are you doing?” Astra asks, stiffening when Lucy shifts closer.

“I’m going to hug you,” Lucy answers, bringing her arms up around Astra. “We could cuddle if you want,” she offers.

“I do not cuddle,” Astra replies, hesitantly hugging Lucy back.

“Cuddling can be comforting, Star,” Lucy whispers, wanting to keep Astra’s nightmares away. She lies down and holds her arms open, unsure if Astra will accept or not.

“He was on the ground, calling out for help,” Astra says, clenching her fists as she remembers it like it happened yesterday. “I could not find out what was wrong with him and he asked me if I could walk him home because flying would make him dizzy. He told me he has two daughters, even showed me a picture. It was all a trap and I walked right into it.”

Lucy doesn’t move while Astra talks about the torture and then about Fort Rozz where Astra got many scars. After a while Astra quiets down and they fall asleep. When she wakes up the next morning, the bed is empty. She leaves the bedroom and smells pancakes downstairs.

Sirius’ crib is empty and Lucy finds her son downstairs in Astra’s right arm while she’s making breakfast with her left arm. Talk about multitasking.

“Good morning, Lucy,” Lyra says happily, smiling from the chair she’s sitting on.

“Good morning,” Lucy replies. She walks towards Astra and kisses her son’s forehead before taking him over from Astra. Looking around, this feels quite domestic.

 


	53. Chapter 53

“Hey, babe,” Maggie says when she closes the door and spots Alex lying on her stomach on their bed with her nose buried in a book. “What are you studying?”

“Hey,” Alex replies without looking up from her book. “Italian,” she answers, sighing as she skips to the next page.

“Oh okay,” Maggie says, sitting down on the bed to have a look. “I can practice with you if you want,” she offers. She’ll have Italian as well for her finals, but she doesn’t really need to study much for it because she’s already fluent. The only reason she’s even taking that class is because Alex is taking it.

“Maybe later,” Alex says, passing up Maggie’s offer for now. “I know you have a lot to study as well,” she points out.

“Mhm yeah, that’s true,” Maggie replies, unable to deny that. “Law is even tougher than last year,” she groans, opening her book. If it keeps building up like that, her senior year will be brutal.

“I wish the library would be open during the night,” Alex sighs, since she doesn’t like to disturb Maggie’s sleep.

“You’re supposed to sleep at night,” Maggie comments, not liking how often Alex stays up way too late to study. “A good sleep is important and you’re a nerd, so you should know that.”

“I don’t want my GPA to drop,” Alex admits, wanting to keep up her 4.0.

“It won’t,” Maggie replies reassuringly. “Besides even if it does drop a little bit, you’ll still have awesome results.”

“There better not be an if,” Alex says, determined to keep it up.

Maggie gets up from their bed again to grab some energy drinks from their mini-fridge. “Do you want one?” she asks, ready to toss one at Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex answers, catching the can Maggie throws at her. “Thanks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It is okay, Sara,” Kara says softly. “You can’t hurt me.”

“You know I am a monster,” Sara replies, hesitating to strike.

“You’re not a monster,” Kara disagrees. “It’s not your fault that you have an urge to kill and it doesn’t mean you’re a murderer because you don’t want to kill,” she says, sharing her opinion. Sara may feel the urge to kill, but that doesn’t indicate she actually wants to.

“I should not be here,” Sara sighs. She turns around, but Kara grasps her wrist. “It was a mistake to come to National City.”

“It will take time, but I believe you can use your skills to do good,” Kara says, not wanting Sara to give up. “The DEO can help.”

“Supergirl is right,” Hank says, speaking up. “You can train here with my agents so you can learn to control your skills.”

“It will be better than training with assassins,” Kara says to Sara, hoping she will accept the help. “Alex wanted me to help you, so I guess this is me doing that,” she reasons, because the DEO is more qualified to do that than she is.

“Okay,” Sara replies, agreeing. “But not today,” she says, crossing her arms. “I’m going back to college to study for my finals.”

“Good idea,” Kara says, nodding. “I should go study as well,” she sighs, still having a lot of books to go through. “If you need me you can call me,” she says to Hank.

“Will do, Supergirl,” Hank replies, walking away.

Kara follows Sara outside so they can return to college. “Hold on to me,” she says, waiting for Sara to wrap her arms around her neck. When they came here she had attempted to carry Sara in her arms, but Sara didn’t like that.

“I appreciate it that you are trying to help me,” Sara says sincerely. “Even if it’s only because your sister is making you.”

“It’s also because you’re my friend,” Kara replies, although initially she did it because Alex told her to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s so cute with his chubby little cheeks and his chubby little hands,” Maggie coos.

“Oh god,” Alex groans quietly from Astra’s couch where she’s sitting next to Lucy. She watches Maggie who is standing across the room with Sirius in her arms, fawning over him.

“You’re toast,” Lucy whispers to Alex, smirking. “It looks like Mags’ got baby fever quite bad already.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex mumbles, noticing that as well. She knows Maggie wants at least one child someday, but that’s something she doesn’t want to think about too much yet. Just because they’re getting married this summer while they’re still in college doesn’t mean they have to start rushing everything. No, she’ll finish college first and then they can get their own place while they work.

“It’s a special feeling,” Lucy admits fondly as she keeps her eyes on her son. “When you become a mother, this whole new world opens. I love my son, he’s everything to me and I know I’d protect him until my last breath.”

Alex smiles at the affectionate way Lucy talks about Sirius and she can’t quite grasp what that feels like, but she tries to imagine it. “You really don’t remember who his father would be?” she asks cautiously.

“No, my memories are vague and blurry,” Lucy answers, not really saddened by it anymore. “It doesn’t matter that I don’t know. That night was horrible, but in the end I got a beautiful gift. He was born too soon, but he’s a strong fighter and it’s my responsibility to raise him well.”

“It’s sweet how much you love your son,” Alex whispers, giving Lucy a sideways hug. “You’re a good mother.”

“He’s so beautiful,” Maggie says while she moves to sit down on the couch as well. “Do you want to hold him for a bit?” she asks Lena, who has been silent so far.

“Oh I uh… I don’t know,” Lena answers hesitantly. “He’s so tiny.”

“It’s easy,” Maggie replies, placing Sirius in Lena’s arms. “Support his head,” she says while she puts Lena’s hands in the right place. “There you go.”

Lena looks down at Sirius who seems to be staring directly at her. “Does he always stare?” she asks, feeling slightly intimidated. She’s not used to hold a baby and so far she had been avoiding holding him.

“Ah yes,” Lucy answers, chuckling. “It looks as if he’s staring, but I think he’s just curious about the world around him and the people he sees,” she says, while she brings her hand up above her son’s face. “He’ll follow my finger, watch.”

Lena smiles when Sirius does follow Lucy’s finger as she moves it from the left to the right and back. “That’s cute,” she whispers, seeing the appeal of a baby. “His skin is very soft.”

“Yup, babies are smooth,” Lucy replies, used to it by now.

“I think you’ll be holding babies a lot more in the future,” Maggie says to Lena. “How many kids did Kara want again?” she asks, trying to recall what she heard once. “Five? Six?”

“Good luck with that small army,” Lucy says to Lena, grinning.

“That would be a bit much,” Lena replies, although a bit is used lightly. “I think I can settle for two children,” she says, trying to be reasonable.

“We’ll see,” Alex says, not convinced. “My sister has one he-heck of a pout.”

“I still can’t believe you actually let Kara talk you into getting a cat,” Maggie comments amusingly.

“She thought I wanted one,” Lena says, in her defense. “It’s not easy to say no and she looked so happy.”

“At least you know what you’re going to get yourself married into,” Lucy points out. “It’s cool that you proposed. Hands down I thought Kar would make that move someday.”

“Same,” Alex says, agreeing with Lucy.

“I think M’gann will be happy to catch a break when our vacation begins,” Lucy says, changing the topic. “She’s been babysitting Sirius every time I have classes.”

“M’gann does not mind,” Astra says while she appears from the kitchen with a tray that has glasses on them.

“Mama, can I walk Krypto today?” Lyra asks as she flies down the stairs with Krypto in her arms and his leash.

“Not by yourself, my little darling,” Astra answers, not comfortable with letting her daughter go outside alone.

“I’ll go with her,” Lucy offers, stretching her legs as she gets up from the couch. “If that’s okay?” she asks Astra.

“Yes,” Astra answers while she puts the tray down on the table. “Be careful outside.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Lucy promises, smiling when one of Lyra’s hands slips into hers.

“She’s growing up fast,” Alex comments, watching how Lyra walks out the door with Lucy and Krypto. “It’s tough to believe she’ll be turning six already.”

“Time does not stop,” Astra replies, agreeing that Lyra is growing up fast.

“How has Lyra been doing in school?” Maggie asks curiously as she reaches out to grab a glass of cola.

“Well,” Astra answers briefly. “She will enroll the sixth grade next year rather than the third.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Maggie asks, shocked. It’s kind of crazy because Lyra was supposed to be in kindergarten this year, but she was placed in the second grade instead. Next year the little girl should have been going to the first grade, which is what six year olds do, so it’s wild that Lyra will be going to the sixth grade.

“Sixth grade,” Alex says, shocked. “Eleven year olds are in the sixth grade,” she points out, which means Lyra will be five years ahead.

“If she wasn’t sticking out already, she sure will now,” Maggie comments, because it will be clear as day that Lyra is much younger and shorter than the other children of the sixth grade.

“At this rate she’ll be a senior in high school when she’s twelve,” Alex calculates, “and a freshman in college when she’s thirteen.”

Lena is surprised to hear how many grades Astra is letting Lyra skip, which means the little girl is bound to break her record of how she was fourteen when she went to college.

“Her school recommended it,” Astra explains. “My daughter has been bored in second grade.”

“Kryptonian brains are impressive,” Maggie whistles. “I’m surprised Kara didn’t skip any grades. She’s a sophomore like me and yet she’s a year older than I am.”

“We took a gap year, babe, you know that,” Alex replies, since it’s not like they had to redo a grade or anything. “Kara didn’t want to skip any grades, she just wanted to fit in and stick close to me.”

Lena’s lips curve into a smile when Sirius yawns. “No teeth,” she observes.

“He’s a baby,” Maggie replies, shrugging. “He’s not supposed to have teeth yet.”

“Have you ever been close to a baby before?” Alex asks Lena out of curiosity.

“No, I haven’t,” Lena answers. “This is the first time.”

“Kids are great,” Maggie whispers. She sighs as she leans against Alex, looking pleadingly at her.

“What do you want, Sawyer?” Alex grumbles, aware that Maggie isn’t looking at her like that for no reason.

“A family,” Maggie answers dreamily. “One of our own,” she clarifies.

Alex shakes her head and holds the palm of her hand against Maggie’s forehead. “Yup, you have baby fever,” she says, smiling when her fiancée pushes her hand away. “Someday,” she promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, guys!” Winn says with a bright smile as he walks into Noonan’s with Mike. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought my boyfriend.”

“Hey, Winn,” Kara replies while waving at her friend. “We don’t mind,” she assures him.

Winn slides into the booth with Mike, blushing while he holds his boyfriend’s hand.

“Aww, you two are cute,” Harley says with a smile. “It’s good to see you happy, Winnepooh.”

“Winnepooh?” Mike laughs, nudging Winn’s side with his elbow.

“Yeah, Har calls me that,” Winn replies, blushing even more.

“It’s good you finally arrived,” Alex says, waiting to order.

“Now we just have to wait for Sara,” Maggie sighs, peering around to see where she’s at.

“I think I see her,” Lucy says, nodding her head towards the door. “Hey, S,” she greets when Sara walks in.

“Hey,” Sara replies, sitting down next to Lucy. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Time to order,” Kara blurts out, eager to eat. “I’m starving.”

The waitress can hardly keep up as they all place their order.

“Okay,” Lucy says when the order is brought to their table. “Spill,” she insists, looking around at her friends.

“I have a 2.3,” Harley announces proudly.

“Good job, Har,” Lucy replies, high fiving her friend. “That’s more than you got last year.”

“I know,” Harley confirms happily. “I’m getting better at this.”

“I have a 3.0 this year,” Lucy says, proud of her score. “So I improved as well,” she continues, having studied her ass off.

“Well done, Luce,” Kara replies, happy for her friend. “I have a 4.0 again.”

“I’m not surprised,” Alex comments. She expected nothing less from her sister. “I have a 4.0 as well,” she reveals, her GPA being the same as last year.

“See, I told you so,” Maggie replies, kissing Alex’s cheek. “I knew you had it in you,” she whispers lovingly.

“What score did you get?” Alex asks Maggie.

“3.7,” Maggie answers, grinning because that’s more than she got last year.

“That’s awesome,” Alex replies proudly. “Maybe I’m not the only nerd.”

“I have a 3.7 as well,” Winn announces, high fiving Maggie.

“Same score,” Sara chimes in.

“I only have a 2.0,” Mike sighs. “It was tough.”

“That’s not bad,” Winn replies, not wanting his boyfriend to feel like his score would be awful. “You have the beauty and I have the brains.”

“That’s not true,” Mike disagrees. “You’re definitely hot.”

“You two are cute,” Harley says when Winn blushes.

“These sticky buns are delicious,” Kara moans, digging into her second one. “Aren’t you hungry?” she asks, looking at her friends who didn’t touch their food yet.

“Hurry, we need to eat,” Lucy says, quickly grabbing her food so Kara can’t.

“We should,” Maggie agrees. “We need to eat before little Danvers inhales it all.”

“I’m not that bad,” Kara says, her jaw dropping while she looks at them incredulously.

“You so are,” Winn replies with wide eyes. “One time you tried to eat my burger so fast while I was holding it, nearly biting my fingers off.”

“Kar once broke a spoon,” Lucy recalls, laughing at the memory. “She was eating chocolate pudding and then half of the spoon was gone.”

“I was starving, Luce,” Kara replies, crossing her arms over her chest. “Give me a break.”

“Aw, now you’re all making her pout,” Alex says, poking Kara’s side.

“If you all continue to be mean I won’t let any of you get on the plane next week,” Kara warns, although she knows those words are empty.

“I’ll be nice,” Winn replies, nodding while he half sits on Mike’s lap. “I don’t want to miss going to Maui with my boyfriend,” he mumbles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Three suitcases,” Kara says, glancing at Lena’s suitcases. “You know we’re only going for two weeks, right?” she asks, which is the same as last year. She only has two suitcases, exactly like a year ago.

“I needed more space,” Lena replies, smiling because one of her suitcases contains her wedding dress, which Kara definitely can’t see yet. “Did you bring everything?”

“Yup, I checked four times,” Kara answers, well prepared.

“These suitcases are heavy,” Maggie huffs when she lets go off them, standing near Kara and Lena with Alex.

“Not really,” Alex disagrees, although they kind of are heavy. “I think the others are arriving as well,” she says, seeing them approach.

“They better,” Lena says, unless they plan to miss the plane.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, spotting the amount of luggage her aunt is carrying.

“Hey,” Lucy says, bouncing a bit on her legs for her son who is strapped in a baby carrier onto her chest. “The traffic was busy and I have a lot of luggage,” she explains apologetically.

“We can see that,” Alex replies, grinning at all the luggage Astra is carrying.

“I’m carrying my own luggage this year,” Lyra says proudly, holding a suitcase clutched in each hand. “My mama said I could because I’m six now.”

“You’re growing up, munchkin,” Maggie replies, ruffling Lyra’s hair.

“Cousin Maggie,” Lyra whines. “You’re messing with my hair.”

“We’re here, we’re here!” Winn shouts, breathing heavily as he runs up to them with Mike.

“We see, we see,” Lucy replies teasingly. “Ah, I see Har and Ivy as well,” she says, spotting them. “Hey, babes.”

“Hey, Luce,” Harley replies, dropping her suitcases.

“Thanks for the invite,” Ivy says, winking at them all.

Maggie smiles when her parents arrive. “Hey, mama, papa,” she says, taking a moment to hug her parents.

Alex greets Angelo and Elvira and then she sees her parents finally arriving as well.

“We have to check in,” Lena says while their last guests arrive. “It wouldn’t be great if the plane leaves without us on it.”

“Chop, chop, everyone,” Alex says loudly, urging them to hurry. “Which seat do I have?” she asks Maggie.

“You’re sitting next to me,” Maggie answers. “I think Harley will be sitting next to us.”

“Lyra isn’t sitting with us this year?” Alex asks, a bit surprised. “Last year you said she loves us.”

“We’re lucking out this year,” Maggie replies. “She’s going to sit with Astra and Lucy.”

“Actually, I’ll be sitting next to you both,” Sara corrects Alex and Maggie. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“It’s not a problem,” Alex replies, not minding it. “Unless you’ll try to kill me again,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Be nice, Danvers,” Maggie mumbles to her fiancée.

“I’m just teasing,” Alex whispers, holding no ill will against Sara. “We good?” she asks Sara.

“No harsh feelings,” Sara answers while she follows them to get on the plane.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: there is a smut scene in this chapter*

“This is the same one we had last year,” Kara says, recognizing the unit.

 

“I think you’re right,” Alex replies, noticing it as well. “Only this time we’re not sharing our unit with Harley,” she says, not mentioning how Carter and Cat aren’t here this year either. It’s unfortunate for Astra that Cat has a relationship with someone else now.

“I call dibs on the first room,” Lucy says, opening the door from the first room where she’ll be sleeping with her son during this vacation. She can see there is a crib in the corner, as requested.

“We can take the second room,” Maggie says to Alex, moving to open the door.

“Lena and I will take the third,” Kara says quickly, hurrying towards it with the suitcases.

Lena laughs at the sight of Kara carrying all their suitcases, which is just too much.

“We have the fourth then,” Astra says, referring to her daughter and herself.

“I bet the others are so jealous they don’t get to be in this unit,” Lucy says, peeking her head from behind the door. She’s glad that she gets to be in this unit rather than having to share with some of their friends who might make too much noise.

“I think we made the right decision,” Maggie replies, okay with the way they divided everyone. Her parents share a unit with Alex’s parents, which can give them a chance to bond and their friends are placed together in another unit.

“Definitely the right decision,” Alex confirms, because she wouldn’t want to share a unit with their parents. Their friends are lovely, although Harley and Ivy can get a bit wild, and she hardly knows Mike.

“These two weeks are going to be amazing,” Kara says, looking forward to all the activities they will be able to do. “I’m so excited that we’ll be married soon,” she whispers to Lena.

“This double wedding stuff is going to be quite romantic,” Lucy says, sighing as she leans against her door. “It makes me want to gag, but it’s also really sweet.”

“Pft, you love it,” Maggie replies, sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

“Someday it’ll be your wedding we’ll attend, Luce,” Alex says with a hopeful smile.

“Doubtful,” Lucy replies. She’s not counting on it. “I’m a single mother who’s still in college,” she points out, which doesn’t sound quite attractive.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, Luce,” Maggie says sincerely. “You’re a catch and Sirius is seriously cute.”

“You said it like that on purpose,” Lucy mutters, hearing what Maggie is doing. “You’re so evil sometimes, Mags.”

“I think she was being serious,” Alex cuts in, smiling mischievously.

“That’s not funny,” Lucy replies, rolling her eyes. “It’s already getting old.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sits down at the bar, immediately ordering a drink. Tonight is her bachelorette party, as well as Lena’s who is sitting next to her. Since they’re old enough to drink, they’re at the bar while their other halves are somewhere else. She hopes Maggie is going to have a good time with her sister and the others.

Lena is not quite used to this and this is the first bachelorette party she has ever been on. She can see Eliza and Jeremiah sitting at a table with Elvira and Angelo. Clark and Lois are sitting at another table, chatting. It’s the first time she met Kara’s other cousin also known as Superman and it’s also the first time she met Lucy’s older sister.

“Going for whiskey already,” Sara comments, glancing at Alex’s glass and Lena’s glass.

“I’ve wanted a drink for a while,” Alex replies with a small smile. Sara is the only friend who joined them at the bar, but that’s mostly because the others are either too young to legally drink or don’t drink. Well, Ivy does drink, but she stuck around with Harley who’s not old enough yet and Lucy passed because of Sirius. “This whole needing to be twenty-one sucks,” she sighs.

“It does,” Lena finds herself saying. She has to admit that she actually misses some of the others because aside from Alex she hardly knows any of them.

“We could have some fun,” Sara suggests. “The three of us,” she clarifies, aiming to ditch the others.

“It would be rude to leave, no?” Lena replies, a bit unsure.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Alex says, looking briefly at the others who are still sitting at their tables. “I guess we can do whatever we want because it’s our bachelorette party,” she reasons.

“That is fair,” Lena says, nodding.

“What do you have in mind, Sara?” Alex asks curiously, wanting to hear it first before she’ll agree.

“We could go to the beach,” Sara answers as a suggestion.

“Okay,” Alex agrees, emptying her drink. “Will you join us, Lena?”

“Yes,” Lena answers, emptying her drink as well. “Though no skinny dipping,” she adds thoughtfully, because that would be awkward.

“I’m not planning to go skinny dipping,” Alex assures Lena. She’d only do that with Maggie when no others are around. “You look good, but I don’t need to see my sister naked.”

“Sister,” Lena repeats, smiling because that’s pretty much what they are now. Marrying Kara means Alex will be her sister as well. Sister in law at least, and Maggie too. “I think I like that,” she says while they get up to go to the beach.

“We’ll see you all later,” Alex says briefly to Elvira, Angelo, Clark, Lois and her parents before ditching them at the bar.

“The water is cold,” Lena says, shivering as she retreats. She had only just let the water wash over her feet, but it’s chilly.

“Better not to go in it at all,” Alex replies, because she’s not going to undress anyway. “Truth or dare?” she asks, waiting to hear if Lena and Sara are on board with that.

“Okay,” Sara answers, sitting down on the sand.

“I suppose,” Lena answers hesitantly, sitting down on the sand as well.

Alex sits down across from Lena, near Sara. “You can go first, Lena,” she offers, since she’s the oldest.

“Okay,” Lena replies. “Alex, truth or dare?”

“Hmm, truth,” Alex answers, thinking they should have a bottle or something. “We need something that we can spin.”

“Like this?” Sara asks, revealing a bottle from underneath her shirt.

“Perfect,” Alex answers, taking the bottle from Sara.

Lena spins the bottle, which lands on Alex who already picked truth. “Are you going to wear a dress or a suit for the wedding?” she asks curiously.

“A dress,” Alex answers while she spins the bottle.

“Dare,” Sara says when the bottle lands on her.

“I dare you to run into the water, waist deep and then you can sit with us again.”

Sara runs into the water until it hits her waist and then she runs back. She smirks when she sits down and spins the bottle.

“Not even a single scream,” Alex whispers, impressed. “Truth,” she says, when the bottle points at her.

“If you had met Astra and spent time with her before you met Maggie, would you have developed feelings for Astra?”

“Not romantically no,” Alex answers truthfully. “I see Astra like family and like a mentor, I don’t think I can ever see myself in a relationship with her,” she explains, spinning the bottle.

“Truth,” Lena chooses, not feeling like having to enter the cold water.

“Aside from us and my sister, who do you consider your friend the most?”

Lena must admit that’s a decent question, although it also sounds a bit unfair because having to choose isn’t easy. It’s quite surprising that she actually has several friends now, although they’re mostly Kara’s friends. “As odd as it may sound, I have to say Astra,” she answers thoughtfully. “She’s my colleague and we have built a decent friendship.”

“Truth,” Sara says when the bottle stops spinning and points at her.

“How did you end up in National City?”

“I got stranded,” Sara answers. “So I decided to have a fresh start.”

Alex is surprised because in the past Sara claimed she had moved to National City, which is very different from being stranded. She wonders why Sara didn’t tell this sooner and Sara isn’t an alien, but she’s clearly not from around here either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Put me down right now,” Maggie demands when Kara scoops her up. “Little Danvers, I swear, you better let me go.”

“As you wish,” Kara replies with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She tosses Maggie unceremoniously into the pool.

Maggie shrieks when she resurfaces. Luckily, she isn’t wearing clothes because she’s wearing a bikini and the water is warm, but she didn’t plan to go in the pool yet. She’s here with Kara for their bachelorette party because she can’t legally drink yet and Kara doesn’t drink.

“Cannonball!” Harley shouts, plunging into the pool.

Lucy smiles as she grasps Astra’s wrist. “Figure of speech,” she says, because Harley didn’t literally mean there would be a cannonball.

“I think this little guy is hungry,” Ivy says when Sirius starts crying.

Lucy quickly takes her son over from Ivy. “I’ll be right back,” she promises, walking away to go back inside.

“You should jump in,” Harley says to Ivy. “Come on, it’s warm.”

Ivy runs up to the pool, pulling her knees up to her chin as she jumps in it.

Kara gives Winn a push, sending him tumbling into the pool. “Oops,” she says, even though that was on purpose.

“No, no,” Mike says when Kara walks up to him. “Don’t push me into the pool.”

“Okay,” Kara replies, nodding. “I won’t push you into the pool,” she says, right before throwing Mike into it.

“Nice move,” Maggie chuckles.

“Your turn,” Ivy says to Kara with a dangerous smirk.

Kara sees the nearby bush moving, growing, and then plants wrap around her ankle. She gasps when she’s yanked into the pool. “What was that?” she asks, looking around in confusion.

“I bet she did it,” Maggie says, pointing an accusing finger at Ivy. “And I also bet you had something to do with those plants in your house that moved during that Halloween party.”

“I knew you’d figure it out,” Harley says to Maggie, grinning. “Ivy’s cool, isn’t she?”

Kara is surprised to learn that Ivy can do that plant thing and she had no idea, but she hardly even knows Ivy. The reason Ivy is invited along is because she’s close with Harley.

“Those two look busy,” Maggie whispers when she sees Winn and Mike kissing.

“We should play a game,” Harley suggests. “Something like that bottle game we played a year ago.”

“We could play in the pool,” Kara replies, not sure if she wants to play truth or dare. “Aunt Astra, you should jump in, the water feels nice,” she insists.

Lucy walks back near the pool with Sirius in her arms, followed by Lyra.

“Can I hold him now?” Lyra asks Lucy. “Pretty please?”

“You need to sit down first,” Lucy answers, nodding towards the lounge chairs. “Support his head and hold him gently,” she warns while she carefully places her son in Lyra’s arms.

“I won’t break him, I promise,” Lyra replies sweetly. “When will he be able to walk?”

“He can’t even crawl yet,” Lucy answers, smiling while she watches her son. “Perhaps in a year or so, it all depends. Some children are faster than others.”

“Damn,” Maggie mumbles when Harley and Ivy start kissing. “I think those four need some privacy,” she whispers to Kara.

Kara smiles while she looks at Winn, Mike, Harley and Ivy. She’s happy that they’re having a good time. “Maybe Harley and Ivy are soulmates,” she replies, having no idea.

“They could be,” Maggie agrees. “I ship them.”

“Luce, you should get in the pool,” Kara calls out, still waiting for her aunt to join as well.

Astra is sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs in the water. It feels pleasant, but she’s fine with sitting here, relaxing.

Lucy tiptoes behind Astra, trying to be stealthy, but just as she reaches Astra to push her into the pool, Astra turns around. “I wasn’t up to anything,” she blurts out. “If you think I was going to push you into the pool I wasn’t, I was just… walking by.”

“Of course,” Astra replies, smiling a little bit when she pulls Lucy down and pushes her into the pool.

Lucy splutters when she comes up for air. “I’m so going to get you for that,” she says, marching towards Astra to attempt pulling her in.

Astra is humored by Lucy’s fruitless attempts and eventually she takes pity on her and stops resisting.

“Interesting,” Maggie whispers, smiling as she watches Astra allow Lucy to pull her into the water. She sees Astra lifting Lucy over her shoulder, while her friend laughs.

“What is?” Kara asks Maggie, having heard her whisper.

“Oh nothing,” Maggie answers, dismissing it. “I’m just thinking about stuff.”

“Let’s play chicken!” Harley suggests, already moving to get on top of Ivy’s shoulders.

“You’re with me,” Kara says to Maggie, lifting her up without waiting for a response.

Winn is getting on top of Mike’s shoulders while Lucy is taking her place on Astra’s shoulders.

“You against me, Mags,” Lucy calls out while she cracks her knuckles to prepare. “You’re going to lose.”

“In your dreams, Luce,” Maggie replies, accepting the challenge.

“Winnepooh,” Harley coos when she’s up against Winn. “You’re going down, little bro.”

“But we’re the same age,” Winn protests. “I’m not younger.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s eyes rake down Alex’s body, watching how her fiancée takes her shirt off and steps out of her panties. “Damn,” she whispers with a smirk on her face. “It’s not even our wedding night yet.”

“I could get dressed again if you don’t want to,” Alex replies to tease Maggie.

“Come here,” Maggie husks, tapping on the mattress.

Alex doesn’t hesitate to clamber into bed, leaning on top of Maggie to kiss her. “I’m going to guess you want to,” she whispers, given they’re both naked.

“Is it that obvious?” Maggie asks, surging upwards. She kisses the shell of Alex’s ear and sucks on her earlobe, lightly pulling it with her before letting it go with a soft pop.

“Maybe a little bit,” Alex answers. She lowers herself between Maggie’s legs and splays them open, licking her lips in anticipation.

Maggie whimpers at the feeling of Alex’s hot breath between her legs. She sighs when her fiancée rests her lips against her clit and it doesn’t take long for Alex’s tongue to lick a long stripe. “Oh, yes,” she moans quietly, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Alex licks again, this time slowly, from Maggie’s entrance towards her clit, again and again. She pauses every now and then to give her soulmate’s clit some special attention, circling the tip of her tongue around it.

Maggie can’t keep herself from moaning, so she doesn’t. She moans Alex’s name, like a mantra that she keeps repeating, filled with desire, want and need. The feeling of her soulmate’s tongue is intense and just as she’s getting really worked up, Alex pauses.

Alex blows gently over Maggie’s clit, watching her soulmate tremble and she wonders how close Maggie is. She pushes her tongue inside her soulmate as deep as she can, licking into her.

“Fuck, yes,” Maggie moans, relieved that Alex is continuing because she was close to pleading her to go on. “Oh, Alex, yes,” she moans louder when she feels her soulmate’s tongue thrusting faster. “More, please.”

Alex pulls her tongue out, smiling when Maggie whines at the loss of contact. “Be patient, Sawyer,” she mumbles. She puts her index finger on her soulmate’s clit, moving it agonizingly slow.

Maggie’s hips jerk up on their own accord, needing more. “Alex, please,” she pleads, feeling on edge.

Alex slips two fingers inside of Maggie, feeling how wet and tight she is. She sucks on her soulmate’s clit while her fingers pump steadily in and out of Maggie’s center.

“God, yes,” Maggie moans when Alex curls her fingers inside of her, hitting that particular spot. The combination of her soulmate’s tongue and fingers is dizzying, sending hot jolts of electricity through her core and she knows she’s mere seconds away from falling apart, just as she knows Alex is right here to catch her.

Alex alters between sucking on Maggie’s clit and circling it with her tongue. She wriggles a third finger inside of her soulmate, which is a tight fit, but Maggie is wet and slippery enough to make it work. Her pace picks up as her soulmate’s moans increase and at this point she doesn’t even care if someone would hear her.

“Alex,” Maggie cries out, toppling over the edge while Alex holds her hips down.

Alex smiles while she pulls her fingers out of Maggie. She brings them up to her mouth, slowly sucking them clean while her fiancée watches her. She loves how Maggie came with her name tumbling from her lips.

Maggie watches Alex, dazed. Her whole body feels like her fiancée set it on fire and she doesn’t want it to stop.

Alex hums at the taste of Maggie on her tongue, which is slightly salty and musky and so perfectly her fiancée. She’s momentarily startled when Maggie yanks her down and kisses her hard, though it only takes her a split second to melt into their kiss.

Maggie strokes Alex’s hair when her fiancée rests her head on her chest. “Hey, Danvers,” she whispers, continuing to stroke her hair.

“Yeah, Sawyer?” Alex asks, listening to Maggie’s heart.

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Maggie answers blissfully. “You’re going to be my wife.”

Alex can hear the smile Maggie must have right now without even needing to look. “Yes,” she confirms happily. “And you’ll be my wife,” she breathes out, amazed. “There’s just one tiny detail.”

“A detail?” Maggie asks, having no idea what Alex is on about. “What would that be?”

“I haven’t told my parents yet I’ll be taking your last name,” Alex answers. When she hears Maggie holding her breath, she chuckles and sits up to look at her. “I’m kidding, of course I told them.”

“You jerk,” Maggie laughs, smacking Alex with the first pillow she can grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weddings are up next. :)


	55. Chapter 55

Kara is crying because she simply can’t help it, today is an emotional day. She smiles through her tears when her sister hugs her, who is crying too.

“You look great, Kara,” Alex whispers, wiping her tears away.

“So do you,” Kara replies, smiling even more. “Your dress is really pretty.”

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says as she walks in. “Wow, you both look… wow,” she compliments.

“Thanks, Luce,” Alex replies. “We were waiting for you.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Lucy apologizes. “I was a bit busy with Sirius.”

“It’s okay,” Kara assures Lucy.

“I’m pumped to be a bridesmaid,” Lucy grins while she sits down. “Okay, let’s do your makeup,” she says, being here to help them both out in that department. “I’ll use a hint of gold for you,” she whispers to Kara, starting with her. “It will bring out your eyes and your sparkling personality.”

“That’s so sweet,” Kara replies, smiling while she lets Lucy put makeup on her. “Do you like my hair?” she asks curiously. “Alex did it for me.”

“Damn,” Lucy whistles as she eyes Kara’s hair where flowers are woven between a thick braid. “I’m impressed.”

“Has everyone been getting into their positions?” Alex asks, a bit nervous as she paces around.

“Yes, I already saw some of them walking outside,” Lucy answers, hoping Alex will relax. “Are you going to stop pacing around or do I need to sedate you?” she asks, slightly humored.

“Fine,” Alex sighs, standing still. “Where is Astra?”

“She’s busy with Sirius and Lyra,” Lucy answers. “She’ll be outside with the others already by the time you two are done.”

“I think Lena is going to look really beautiful,” Kara says happily. “I mean she always looks beautiful because she is beautiful, so I have no doubt that will be the case today as well. I think she’s going to be wearing a dress, but I’m not sure. She would also look amazing in a suit though. I wonder if she’s going to be wearing her cherry red lipstick because that’s her favorite, but maybe she’ll go with pink for today,” she rambles in one go.

“Oh my god, breathe already,” Lucy replies, trying to make Kara hold still so she can finish her makeup. “I get that you’re excited, but damn, you and your word vomit.”

“I feel butterflies in my stomach,” Kara gushes.

“You’ll see Lena soon,” Alex says to her sister. “Now if you can hold still for a second, Luce can be done with you and help me with my makeup.”

“I could wing your eyeliner a bit,” Lucy suggests to Alex. “Not like a thick line, but a small refined one,” she says, aware that she’ll have to keep her hand steady for that.

“Okay,” Alex agrees. “But don’t overdo it,” she says, not wanting to have too much makeup on her face.

“I won’t,” Lucy promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you zip my dress, please?” Lena asks politely, turning her back towards Maggie.

“Sure,” Maggie answers, carefully zipping Lena’s dress shut. “That dress looks good on you by the way,” she says, nodding approvingly.

“Thank you,” Lena replies, smiling softly. “You look good in your suit.”

“It’s a tailored suit,” Maggie explains, smirking as she looks down at her pants. “When I first tried it on the legs of these pants were too long,” she recalls.

“Can I help with anything?” Harley asks, standing in the corner of the room, wearing a bridesmaid dress. “I could do your hair or your makeup,” she offers.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Maggie answers. She knows that Lucy is in another room to help Kara and Alex get ready, which is why Lena and she have Harley. “Just not too dark around my eyes and stuff,” she says, because this is her wedding day and she doesn’t want to look like a corpse bride or something.

“Which lipstick should I choose?” Lena asks Maggie, holding out a handful of lipsticks.

“I’d say pink,” Maggie answers, looking through the colors Lena is holding. “Nothing too dark because your skin is pale,” she says, selecting a color. “This blush pink should do.”

“Okay,” Lena agrees, smiling as she takes the lipstick from Maggie.

“I can apply it for you,” Maggie offers.

Lena nods and puts the other lipsticks aside, handing the blush pink one to Maggie.

“Hold still,” Maggie whispers, inching closer towards Lena’s face.

Lena hardly breathes while Maggie applies to lipstick, one hand against her cheek.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Maggie whispers. She’s a bit startled when Lena jumps up. “Not used to compliments?”

“From anyone who isn’t Kara?” Lena answers. “Hardly.”

“Better get used to it then,” Maggie replies, saddened that Lena isn’t used to compliments. “You’re a beautiful woman, just saying,” she says, only sharing what she sees.

“You’re both hot,” Harley comments.

“Did you sprinkle glitters onto your bridesmaid dress?” Maggie asks Harley, noticing pink and gold glitters, even on her cheeks.

“A little bit,” Harley answers. “Is that okay?”

“It suits you,” Maggie answers, shrugging because it’s fine. “You can do my hair while I’ll do Lena’s hair,” she suggests.

Lena sits down in front of Maggie, not objecting to the girl to do her hair. “We will be family after today,” she says to Maggie.

“Yeah, we’ll be sisters,” Maggie replies, smiling when she braids Lena’s hair. “Maybe you can go a bit easier on me for math in my last two years.”

“Not a chance,” Lena chuckles.

“It was worth the shot,” Maggie sighs, feeling Harley’s fingers weaving through her hair. “Hey, Har.”

“Yes, Luce?” Harley asks, stilling her fingers.

“Is Ivy your soulmate?” Maggie asks curiously. “I saw you kissing her last night in the pool, so I wondered.”

“Yup, she is,” Harley answers with a bright smile, continuing to braid Maggie’s hair. “Who would have guessed? She used to be my enemy of sorts.”

“Yeah, I’d gathered,” Maggie replies. “That was clear when you told that story last year about how Ivy stabbed your hand with a fork.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is squeezing Alex’s hand way too tight. “Kara,” she groans, needing her to loosen her grip. “Take deep breaths,” she whispers.

“Sorry,” Kara apologizes quietly, letting go of Alex’s hand. On the other end of the aisle, Lena is waiting for her next to Maggie who is waiting for her sister.

Alex tears up a bit when her father holds her arm to walk her to the front of the aisle.

Kara smiles when her aunt holds her arm to walk with her. She knows Jeremiah wouldn’t have minded to walk her as well and Eliza was willing to walk with her too, but she asked Astra who said yes.

Lena is standing on the left side, waiting for Kara to join her while Maggie is standing on the right side waiting for Alex to join her. This double wedding is special and what makes it even better is how gay it is.

Their family and friends are sitting on chairs next to the aisle, all wearing their neatest outfits.

Violins are playing from the small orchestra while Kara and Alex walks down the aisle with Astra and Jeremiah.

Astra cries a single tear as she lets her niece go and nods at Lena. “Take good care of her,” she whispers, believing that Lena will do that.

Alex doesn’t know who’s crying the most, her father or her when they reach Maggie. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers to her fiancée, admiring the suit she’s wearing.

“So are you,” Maggie whispers, taking Alex’s hand in hers while Jeremiah walks away to take a seat with the rest of their guests.

“I love your dress,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. “And you of course.”

“Likewise,” Lena replies quietly.

Alex is hardly listening to what’s being said because she’s fully concentrated on Maggie. She does say her lines when she needs to, but other than that she doesn’t take her eyes away from her wife to be.

Kara cries while she says the words she needs to say, holding Lena’s hands. It’s okay that she’s crying because her soulmate is crying too.

Soon the words I do are being spoken, rings are being slipped onto fingers and they get to kiss.

Maggie holds one hand behind Alex’s neck and the other on her waist, kissing her softly, with the most care.

Kara cups Lena’s cheeks and kisses her deeply, feeling wetness as their tears mix. Rao, they’re both crying so much, but it is all happy tears and relief, and it is right.

Lena makes their kiss last a little while longer, slipping her tongue past Kara’s lips, not caring that their guests are seeing it. Her wife is perfect and so is the family they have. Meeting her soulmate is the best thing that’s ever happened to her because Kara has given her so much.

“We’re married,” Kara says happily, squealing as she jumps up and down. “Isn’t this amazing?” she asks while she hugs Alex and Maggie. “My sisters,” she says fondly.

“Kara,” Alex groans. “Air… please.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, letting them go.

“It’s definitely amazing,” Maggie says, agreeing to what Kara said. “You’re officially my sister now, little Danvers.”

“Yes, I am,” Kara replies happily.

Lena takes Kara’s hand and she knows that legally she’s a Danvers now, although when it comes down to their family, she’s Lena Zor-El now, but that name can’t be publicly shared. Kara had offered to take her last name, which was sweet, but she had refused because she knows one day they will have children and she doesn’t want the name Luthor to stain their bloodline. She’s been a Luthor since she was four years old and she’s happy not to be a Luthor anymore.

“My wife,” Kara whispers to Lena, happy that they’re courted.

“This feels surreal,” Alex says, taking it all in. “We got engaged on the same day and now we got married on the same day.”

“It’s time for the party now,” Maggie says, tugging her wife along with her.

“A party where you can’t drink,” Alex replies teasingly.

“There is going to be so much food,” Kara says hungrily, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

“Leave a little bit for everyone else,” Lena whispers to Kara, meant light hearted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The song A Thousand Years is being played by violins accompanied by a piano for the openings dance of the newlyweds.

Kara smiles and accepts Lena’s hand, wondering if she should lead the dance or if her wife will lead. She finds her answer immediately when Lena presses a tender kiss onto her knuckles and pulls her closer.

Lena slowly starts moving to the rhythm of the song, feeling Kara relaxing in her hold, melting into her arms and allowing her to lead her. Her hands rest comfortably on her wife’s waist and she can’t help the quiet sigh of contentment escaping her lips at the feeling of having Kara this close to her. When her wife rests her head on her shoulder, she can’t fight back a smile.

Maggie chuckles when Alex leads her to dance and because she loves her so much, she lets her. She knows they both have their dominant moments, their moments where they want to lead and it’s fair to let her wife have a chance to lead.

Alex’s lips split into a big smile as she holds Maggie close, her body molding into hers like they are made for each other and given they’re soulmates they are.

Maggie places her hands on Alex’s shoulders, dancing silently and she wants to say something, but she’s at a loss for words, so instead she leans closer, pressing her head against her wife’s chest.

Alex feels happy with the way Maggie’s head is held near her chest, as if her wife is trying to tell her that’s where her home is. All of her is her wife’s, every beat of her heart and every breath she takes. She loves Maggie with every fiber within her, deeply and sincerely.

Kara feels Lena’s hands moving up from her waist to her back, slowly caressing her ever so gently. She’s madly in love with her wife and she’s going to hold Lena close forever. She kisses her wife’s cheek, leaving her lips lingering there for a few seconds.

The steady beats of Alex’s heart bring Maggie at ease. She looks up to smile at her wife, who is looking down at her. “I love you, Alex,” she whispers.

Alex places one hand under Maggie’s chin, gently coaxing it upwards, watching how her face is illuminated by the sunlight while her wife’s eyes twinkle with an emotion so intense she can’t work out what it is precisely, but what she can tell is the amount of love Maggie portrays with a single glance.

Maggie smiles as Alex caresses her fingertip across her lips before leaning down to capture her lips with her own. Her tongue darts out of her mouth to explore her wife’s, like she has done many times and will be doing a lot more in the future.

Lena feels completely and utterly disarmed when Kara’s eyes bore through hers, making her feel bared. It feels as if her wife can read her and see through her, as if no thought or feeling she has can be kept from her, although she doesn’t mind if that were the case. Her soulmate knows her better than anyone, knows her deepest secrets and desires.

Kara moves her nose along the side of Lena’s exposed neck and smiles, thinking of how she smells like flowers again with that perfume she has grown to love so much. She hums silently as her wife’s arms wrap tighter around her waist while they dance with a melody of their own, seemingly in perfect harmony.

Maggie knows the song is slowly nearing its end, though she’s not going to stop dancing for quite a while and she knows that after this song, others are welcome to join them to dance. The sun is high up the sky, perfect for their party on the beach. She’s not even wearing her shoes anymore since she didn’t want to get sand in them.

Alex watches how Maggie’s sot yet outspoken expression morphs into confusion when she slowly moves her away from her body, but hardly seconds later she twirls her wife around like a princess and pushes her front against Maggie’s back. She holds one arm around her wife’s waist, nuzzling against her neck while they dance.

“I love you too, Maggie,” Alex whispers, a bit delayed.

Maggie happily hums along with the sound of the violins, reveling at the feeling of Alex holding her.

When the song ends, Kara holds the sides of her dress in her hands, crosses her legs lightly and bows for Lena. She raises an eyebrow when her wife chuckles. “Is this not…? Oh Rao, this is not how it’s done is it?” she asks nervously, standing up and straightening her back.

“It’s okay,” Lena assures her adorable wife. “Usually people do this for royalty, such as a queen.”

“You are my queen,” Kara replies, ready for their next dance.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena breathes out, touched by her wife’s ability to love in such a pure way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winn is blushing non-stop while Mike is dancing with him, but he quickly manages to laugh when his boyfriend starts to dance in a really silly way to make him feel better.

Ivy and Harley are dancing in a way that looks pretty much as if they’re fighting or about to fight.

Kara is standing near the food, stuffing her face with crab cakes. “Mhmm, Lena,” she moans. “You have to try these.”

Alex is getting some punch, teasing Maggie about how she can’t drink any because it contains alcohol.

“This is baloney,” Maggie grumbles while Alex teases her. “It’s fucked up that I’m legally old enough to be married yet too young to drink, it’s unfair.”

“No worries, Sawyer,” Alex replies, sighing as she brings her glass up to her lips. “I’ll enjoy this punch enough for the both of us.”

Sara is chatting with one of the women who are serving food, getting particularly close.

Lucy holds her hand out to Astra, who’s been sitting at one of the tables, drinking water. “May I have this dance?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Maggie’s parents are watching her son, so she can spare at least one dance.

Astra looks up and purses her lips, as if she’s about to say no. “You may,” she answers, accepting Lucy’s hand. “If I can lead,” she adds when she stands up.

“Sure, you can lead,” Lucy replies, not minding. “I’m not surprised you’d like that,” she comments, but she’s silenced when Astra pulls her flush against her. “Are you… smirking?” she asks, seeing the corners of Astra’s lips twitching.

“What is the name of this song?” Astra asks, listening to the melody.

Lucy sighs at how Astra avoided her question, but she’ll let it slide. “It’s called all of me,” she answers. That’s the song that’s being played by the piano while someone is singing the lyrics silently.

“I see,” Astra replies. “Then this is our song now,” she whispers, leading their dance.

“Um, Star,” Lucy whispers, her eyes wide because having a song with someone is mostly a couple thing to do.

Astra can hear Lucy’s heart drumming against her ribcage. “Yes, Lucy?” she asks, poised.

“Err, nothing,” Lucy answers, deciding not to bring it up. “Never mind,” she says, because it’s probably insignificant and she shouldn’t seek anything behind it because Astra is a Kryptonian with different customs and such.

 


	56. Chapter 56

“You can follow my lead,” Alex says to Lyra while she lifts the little girl up to stand on her feet. “My dad used to dance with me like this when I was little,” she explains, fond of the memory.

Lyra giggles while she holds her arms wrapped lightly around Alex’s waist. “I like you, cousin Alex,” she says, looking up at her. “This is fun.”

“Ah, the classic way to dance with kids,” Maggie comments, grinning at her wife. “I want to have a turn with this little munchkin for the next dance,” she says, not wanting to miss the opportunity to do so.

“Boo, you’re going to steal my dancing partner,” Alex replies jokingly.

“You don’t mind,” Maggie points out. “I recall you promised the next dance to Kara,” she says knowingly, having heard Kara ask while Alex clearly said yes.

“That I did,” Alex confirms. “And I promised the dance after that to my dad, then your dad and also one to Astra,” she says, having been asked a few times by now. She knows more dances will follow and that’s okay because the sand is soft under her feet and she has plenty of energy.

“Whoa what a line,” Maggie says, surprised. “Put me in line next.”

“Noted,” Alex replies while smiling at her wife. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m dancing with this little lady.”

Maggie walks away to go find a dance partner of her own while Alex is busy with her lineup of people to dance with. “Hey, Astra,” she says awkwardly to Astra who just sat down a minute ago. “Do you think you maybe want to dance?”

“Maybe I do,” Astra answers, moving her glass in her hand, causing her water to circle around.

“Are you sassing me right now?” Maggie asks, finding it hard to tell at times. “Let me rephrase, do you want to dance with me?” She knows it could be a bit weird to ask Astra, but they’re supposed to be family and Astra is sort of her aunt now. It’s her way of trying to build some sort of bond that goes beyond the times they train together.

“Yes,” Astra answers, putting her glass down. “Do you wish to lead or should I?”

“Oh I see how it is,” Lucy mutters, because when it came down to her Astra was leading.

“I could lead,” Maggie answers, being fine with either. She settles her hands lightly on Astra’s waist to dance. “Kara looks good in her dress,” she says, picking up a small conversation.

“Yes, she is a vision to behold,” Astra replies, thinking of how much Alura would have loved to see Kara getting courted. “As is Lena and Alex,” she says, considering they both look beautiful in their respective dresses.

“I’m surprised you didn’t call my wife Alexandra this time,” Maggie admits.

“You make her happy,” Astra says, a small smile gracing her lips.

“She makes me happy too,” Maggie replies, smiling while her eyes seek Alex out in the crowd.

“Your suit looks well on you,” Astra compliments.

“Thank you,” Maggie says politely, acknowledging the compliment. “So um, you and Lucy?” she asks curiously.

“Lucy and I?” Astra asks in response, her face void of any emotions.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Astra,” Maggie answers, not believing that Astra wouldn’t know what she’s on about. “You like her, don’t you?” she asks, calling her out on it.

“Lucy is rather pleasant,” Astra answers, as are more people she knows.

“You two are hopeless,” Maggie whispers, wondering when they’ll figure it out. “And perhaps even a tad oblivious, unless that’s just pretense.”

“Have I offended you?” Astra asks, confused. “If I have, it was not my intention to do so,” she says, since she would preferably be on good terms with Maggie.

“My turn,” Kara says when the next song begins, stealing Alex away from Lyra.

“You sure are eager,” Alex replies, smiling while Kara leads. “How much sugar did you have?” she asks, noticing how extra energetic her sister appears.

“I only ate three slices of cake,” Kara answers, trying not to look at her sister.

“Kara…,” Alex prods, knowing her sister well enough. “Three slices of cake and…?”

“And chips,” Kara confesses. “Maybe some chocolate and a handful of gummy bears,” she adds, since she had that as well.

“You’re impossible,” Alex mumbles, shaking her head. “Lena’s going to have her hands full with you.”

“Oh she knows,” Kara replies happily. “Lena loves me a lot so she doesn’t mind,” she says confidently.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex says when she spots Lena dancing with Lyra.

Lena halts briefly to look at Alex. “Yes?” she asks, her eyes shifting between Alex and Kara.

“I hope you’re ready to feed an army now that Kara will be living with you,” Alex answers, laughing when Kara slaps her arm.

“Spoiling my wife shall be money well spent,” Lena replies, not minding that Kara will raid her refrigerator and her cupboards, and frankly her freezer as well.

“Damn,” Alex says, not having expected that answer. “Sounds like you’re already whipped then.” It’s not so surprising that her sister can wrap someone around her finger, but she wonders if Lena really realizes just how much Kara eats.

“Cousin Lena,” Lyra whines while tugging at her hands. “You’re supposed to dance.”

“My bad,” Lena replies, returning her attention to the little girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex stands still with her back towards Maggie so her wife can unzip it for her. It’s late, but she had a good time celebrating their wedding and it’s worth it that she’s exhausted. She will always remember this day and now her future with Maggie can officially begin. It had already begun, though now it’s cemented.

Maggie’s deft fingers unzip Alex’s dress and help her to get out of it. It might be a bit crazy that she got married while she’s only about a month shy from turning twenty, but she’s happy that she did. Now she can call her soulmate her wife and despite them not having been together for two years yet it feels right. It’s never going to be anyone other than Alex for her because she’s never felt love this deep before.

Alex sighs softly when she feels Maggie’s lips pressing a kiss onto her naked shoulder. It’s a token of affection that warms her and makes her want more. “I love you, Maggie,” she whispers, breaking the silence.

“I love you too, Alex,” Maggie whispers, guiding her wife to their bed.

Alex smiles at the sight of their bed which has rose petals all around it. “God, you’re a sap,” she says with nothing but affection.

“I know you love it,” Maggie replies, pricking right through Alex. She knows her wife likes it when she’s being romantic, which is understandable because romantic acts are a lovely way to convey how much she loves Alex.

“Mhmm, I do,” Alex confirms, considering denying it would be futile. “How tired are you?” she asks, yawning while she gets in their bed.

“I should be asking you that question,” Maggie chuckles, endeared by Alex’s yawns. She lies down next to her wife, rolling onto her side so she can face her. “After you yawn, you make a cute clicking noise in your mouth with your tongue.”

“It’s not cute,” Alex denies, slowly shuffling a bit closer towards Maggie. “That noise is simply me processing my yawn,” she explains, her eyes serious while her wife laughs.

“Processing your yawn?” Maggie asks, humored. “Are you going to hit me with science now?”

Alex sighs and captures Maggie’s bottom lip between her own, her left hand sliding up to cup one of her wife’s breasts while she tangles her other hand in her hair. Her lips begin to move more urgently against Maggie’s.

Maggie is panting slightly when their kiss breaks. With her hands she coaxes Alex to lie down on her stomach. She leans down, her lips fluttering over the skin at the nape of her wife’s neck. The gasp she hears encourages her to let her lips linger for a second or two.

There is a certain vulnerability to the way Maggie is kissing Alex’s neck, which is slowly driving her wild. It’s a surprisingly erogenous zone and her wife’s lips are soft.

Maggie grazes her teeth over Alex’s skin and nips lightly, soothing each nip with a stroke of her tongue while she descends to kiss her way down to her wife’s shoulders, down her back.

“Maggie,” Alex moans when her wife kisses the small of her back.

Maggie gently massages Alex’s back, paying extra attention to the small of her back. Hearing her wife moan and whimper underneath her is making her wet.

Alex wonders if she would come without Maggie reaching between her legs because oh god, what her wife is doing feels so good. She shivers when Maggie flicks her tongue across the shell of her ear and she can feel her hot breath.

“Hey,” Maggie husks lowly, smiling at the way Alex moans simply because she’s whispering like that in her ear. “Are you comfortable, wifey?”

“Wifey?” Alex snorts while she attempts to turn around to lie down on her back so she can look at Maggie. “Come here, Sawyer,” she whispers, snaking her arms around her wife’s waist. “Let me kiss that smirk off of your face.”

Maggie complies and rests her body on top of Alex’s, connecting their lips. She teases her wife’s lips apart with her tongue, resulting in a clash of teeth and tongue while she tries to keep her dominant position.

“You’re going to be my little spoon tonight,” Alex whispers. She tucks a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear which had fallen in front of her face.

“I’m your little spoon every night,” Maggie points out. “Which is unfair by the way,” she adds.

“Is not,” Alex disagrees. “You’re littler than me, so you’re obviously cut out to be the little spoon.”

“My height is irrelevant,” Maggie whispers against Alex’s lips while her wife holds her hair back. She has a hair tie somewhere for moments like this, though this works as well. If she wants to she can totally be the big spoon while Alex can be the little spoon.

“Save it until you can reach the top shelf of our closet,” Alex comments teasingly. It’s so cute because Maggie has to stand on her tippy toes and even then she can barely touch the top shelf.

“I can reach it,” Maggie replies, jutting out her chin. “If I jump, I definitely can,” she explains with a grin.

“That would be cheating,” Alex says, disagreeing. “Besides, I love it that you can’t reach it.”

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” Maggie whispers dreamily. Each time she tries to reach the top shelf, Alex sneaks up behind her, kisses the top of her head and then lifts her up without a warrant.

“Okay so you see, we’ve come to an agreement,” Alex replies, backtracking. “You’re stuck with being the little spoon, unless you would someday magically grow taller than me.”

“I suppose I can live with you holding me,” Maggie reasons, snuggling against Alex so she can be held. “You should know that sometimes when you fall asleep, I secretly switch our positions, turning you into my little spoon instead,” she reveals. “I even took a picture once.”

“If the picture is embarrassing I’m going to demand a divorce,” Alex warns with a strong and steady voice while she plays with Maggie’s hair.

“No you won’t,” Maggie whispers, smiling because she knows Alex loves her too much.

“I won’t,” Alex sighs, kissing the back of Maggie’s head.

“You might be tempted when you see the picture though,” Maggie says thoughtfully. “Your thumb was in your mouth and considering I’m such a sweet wifey, I already showed it to our family and friends.”

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer!” Alex hisses and fuck, she’s going to give it to her so bad.

“Uh oh,” Maggie whispers, knowing that she’s going to be in trouble now that Alex used her full name. “If it helps, they think you look cute and sweet in that picture.”

“No, that doesn’t help,” Alex cries out. “Oh my god, Maggie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena frowns while Kara is fidgeting with her hands, making her wonder what her wife is thinking about since clearly something is on her mind. Kara doesn’t appear nervous, merely hesitant. “Kara?” she asks softly.

Kara takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Lena’s eyes. Her wife is sitting down on their bed, so she walks up to her to join her, resting a hand on her knee. “Krypton had certain customs,” she begins a bit unsteadily. She didn’t mind marrying Lena according to earth’s traditions rather than the traditions from Krypton, though she doesn’t wish to let go of each Kryptonian tradition.

“Okay,” Lena replies, resting her hand on top of Kara’s. “You can tell me,” she whispers.

Kara turns her head to face Lena, whose eyes are soft, accompanied by a genuine smile. “On Krypton after two people got courted, they made love,” she explains, suddenly shy. The term love is her being generous because oftentimes people didn’t court out of love. “It was our way to seal a bond, to complete the ritual.”

Lena would laugh as Kara talks about it being a ritual, but she can hear her wife is serious and it would be wrong to laugh. It clearly means a great deal to Kara to keep certain traditions from Krypton alive. “People tend to make love on their wedding night here on earth,” she says, letting her wife know it’s pretty much the same. “It’s not obligated, but that’s how it usually goes.”

“I heard,” Kara replies, aware of the traditions here.

“Kara,” Lena says, touching her wife’s cheek with her hand. “Are you worried about having sex with me?” she asks, thinking that could be where the problem lies. “You want to follow the tradition from Krypton, but you’re worried I don’t want to have sex tonight?”

Kara’s response is a sigh and a defeated nod. “I would never force you, ever,” she blurts out, not wanting her wife to think she would pressure her to have sexual intercourse. Following her Kryptonian ways is tempting, but she won’t follow them if Lena would be opposed to the idea.

“You’re my wife,” Lena says, bringing Kara’s hand up to her chest so her wife can feel her heart beating. “It’s okay for you to touch me, you don’t need to ask.”

“Yes, I do,” Kara replies, her eyes wide and shocked. “Consent is important, Lena,” she says, retrieving her hand as if burnt. “Even in marriage there needs to be consent. Being your wife does not grant me a free ticket to touch you whenever I please.”

“Kara, breathe,” Lena whispers, taking both of her wife’s hands in her own. “You’re right, consent is necessary,” she says, realizing her mistake and how poorly she worded what she said. “What I meant to say is that it’s okay if we have sex tonight. I want it unless you don’t.”

Kara breathes out in relief. “Earth has changed me,” she confesses, having adapted in certain ways. “I value consent. On Krypton consent was…,” she explains, pausing due to how strongly she voiced the importance of consent seconds ago. “It was dubious,” she finishes.

“Was it dubious due to having to consume being courted?” Lena asks, since the fact that on Krypton they had to does sound like rather dubious consent or even the lack of consent in case someone would have preferred not to have sex.

“Not only then,” Kara answers sadly. “Those who courted without love… it was not consent. It was being a good husband or wife.”

“You have my consent,” Lena whispers earnestly, not wanting Kara to feel uncomfortable. It’s the first time ever she’s seen her soulmate so hesitant to touch her in the slightest and there is a vulnerability in Kara’s eyes, which makes her want to hold her wife. “I wish I could take all your pain, your worries, your sorrows, your doubts, so you wouldn’t have to feel it.”

“I love you, Lena Zor-El Danvers,” Kara whispers, smiling while she loses herself in her wife’s eyes.

“Rao, I love the way that sounds,” Lena replies, liking her new last name a lot. It’s definitely far better than Luthor and she’s relieved to have lost the weight that name held. “Oh, I should ask, is it offensive when I say Rao?” she asks, because she never asked permission for that. It’s possible that only Kryptonians are allowed to say Rao rather than God.

“It’s not offensive,” Kara assures Lena, enjoying it when her wife copies her. “You can say Rao,” she promises, letting Lena know that it’s honestly okay. “You’re a Zor-El now,” she whispers, gently pushing her wife down on the bed.

Lena watches how Kara’s fingertip traces over her chest, as if her wife is trying to draw on her. “Your symbol,” she whispers, recognizing that Kara is moving her fingertip like that. If ink had been involved, she would have that symbol on her chest right now.

Kara hums and scoops rose petals into her hands, using them to place them on Lena’s chest until her family’s coat of arms is showing. “El mayarah,” she says lovingly.

“What does that mean?” Lena asks, puzzled.

“It means stronger together,” Kara answers. “It’s my family’s motto.”

“Beautiful,” Lena whispers, mesmerized. “El mayarah,” she repeats, testing the words on her own tongue.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Lucy smiles as she walks towards the kitchen with Sirius in her arms, her nostrils picking up on the smell of pancakes. She can see Astra standing there, flipping a pancake and judging from the stack on the plate next to the pan, she must have been up for a while. “What’s cooking, good looking?” she asks sweetly, even though the answer will be pancakes.

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” Astra answers without turning around. She had already heard Lucy approach despite not being allowed to use her super hearing in their unit because she heard her walking.

“Yum,” Lucy replies, licking her lips. “I’ll use the other table to give Sirius his bath,” she says, since the kitchen table is already prepared for breakfast.

“Good morning, Lucy,” Lyra says when she walks in, wearing supergirl slippers and a matching supergirl pajama.

“Good morning, Lyra,” Lucy replies, smiling at the little girl. “I like your pj’s, they’re cute.”

“Can I hold Sirius?” Lyra asks, stretching her arms out already.

“Okay, but only for a minute,” Lucy answers, carefully handing her son over to Lyra. She hurries to get everything ready for Sirius’ bath, placing his little baby bath on the table.

“He’s smiling at me,” Lyra says happily, smiling back at the baby boy.

Lucy takes Sirius back into her arms for his bath. She sings a song while she washes her son, making sure to keep his head above the water.

“I want to choose his clothes,” Lyra says, running up to Lucy’s room to do that without waiting for a reaction.

“And here I was,” Lucy muses quietly, “thinking it was just Kara and Maggie who are having baby fever.” She lifts Sirius out of the baby bath and wraps him in a towel just as Lyra runs back with clothes.

Lyra breaks her mother’s rule of not being allowed to use her powers when she flies up to watch how Lucy is dressing Sirius. “I have your nose,” she says to the little boy, moving her hand as if she’s going to take his nose from him.

“Where did you pick that one up?” Lucy asks, since it’s not coming from her and she doesn’t imagine it's coming from Astra either.

“From children at my school,” Lyra answers. “They did that with me a few times,” she explains. “But they never gave my nose back.”

“If you take theirs you’ll be even,” Lucy replies, finishing up with dressing her son.

“I’m hungry,” Lyra whines, her stomach grumbling. “Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite.”

“They’re my favorite too,” Lucy says, smiling. “You’ve got a good taste, kid.” She places Sirius in the high chair at the kitchen table so she has her hands free again.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Astra promises, working on the last pancakes.

“It smells delicious, Star,” Lucy says, wrapping her arms around Astra’s waist while she peeks her head to the side, looking at the stack of pancakes.

Astra cuts a small piece off of a pancake, pricking it onto a fork. She turns around, facing Lucy, holding the fork out to her mouth. “Good?” she asks when Lucy takes it.

“Mhmm,” Lucy answers, swallowing the piece of pancake. “You’re an excellent cook,” she says and seeing Astra’s intense gaze makes her aware of how close she’s standing. “Star,” she whispers, her eyes dropping down to Astra’s lips.

“Good morning!” Kara chirps, walking into the kitchen.

Lucy jumps up and whirls around. “Hey, morning,” she mumbles, nodding as Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie walk in.

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” Kara moans, eagerly taking a seat at the table.

“I look forward to get our day started,” Alex says as she sits down. “Zip lining is going to be fun.”

“Yeah, it will be,” Maggie agrees.

“That sounds like fun,” Lucy says, happy for Alex and Maggie that they’ll be spending some quality time together. “I think I’ll chill at the pool. I brought my giant inflatable swan with me.”

“What are you up to today, little Danvers?” Maggie asks Kara while she pours herself some coffee. She nods with a small smile when Astra offers her a chocolate chip pancake from the stack of pancakes, appreciating that she took the trouble of cooking them breakfast.

“Lena and I are going to check out the reeflections fine art gallery,” Kara answers, knowing how much her wife is interested in art and they’ve never really been to a museum or a gallery together before.

“It contains nature photographs,” Lena explains. “Each one has a certain history behind it.”

“Yes and we will probably buy one,” Kara adds. She’s been talking with Lena about getting some artwork to decorate their house. It’s such a rush that her wife’s house is hers now as well, not to mention how even half of L-Corp is hers now because Lena insisted to share all she has with her. Her future is quite solid considering after college she’ll split her time between working for the DEO and working at Lena’s – their – company.

Alex plans to have at least a few activities with her sister and the others while they’re here, but today it will be all about Maggie for their couple time. Their family and friends understand that, especially because Lena and Kara are doing that as well.

A knock on the glass door that leads towards the pool has them all turning their head to look. Harley is waving at them with Ivy and Sara standing next to her.

Kara opens the glass door so they can enter. “Hey,” she says, greeting them.

“I already thought I smelled pancakes,” Harley says proudly for being right. “Hey, doll,” she says while she hugs Kara.

“It’s a good thing Star made tons of pancakes,” Lucy comments, grinning as Harley, Ivy and Sara take a seat. “Too lazy to make your own breakfast, huh?” she asks teasingly.

“I blame Mickey for that,” Ivy answers grumpily. “He ruined our toaster.”

“You mean Mike,” Kara corrects Ivy.

“How did he ruin the toaster?” Alex asks, surprised. “It’s such an easy device to work with.”

Harley shares a look with Ivy, grinning wickedly, but neither one of them answers.

“He poked a fork in it,” Sara answers, unimpressed. “I think he felt it when he got shocked.”

“You think?” Lucy scoffs. “It’s safe to say he did feel that, damn,” she says, cringing at the idea of Mike poking a fork in a toaster.

“Point is, our toaster is toast,” Sara comments dryly. “Now we’re here to have breakfast here instead.”

“Why didn’t you bring Winn?” Kara asks, frowning. “And Mike,” she adds quickly.

“Winnepooh left with Mikey to go to the med bay,” Harley answers, stacking pancakes onto her plate. “Where’s the syrup?” she asks, looking around.

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighs, face palming. If Winn took Mike to the med bay, then Mike definitely got hurt, which isn’t great.

“Relax, super chick,” Ivy says, patting Kara’s back. “I’m sure Mice learned his lesson.”

“Mama?” Lyra asks, turning to her mother. “Why does Mike have so many names?”

“Humans are strange, my little darling,” Astra answers. “I am sure Mickey Mike Mikey Mice will be okay.”

“You’re so doing that on purpose,” Lucy chuckles. She pokes Astra and stumbles a little when Astra pushes her in response. “You’re not allowed to use your strength,” she whispers, pushing Astra back.

Astra grabs both of Lucy’s wrists so she can’t push her anymore. “Game over,” she whispers, her lips twitching for a second.

“You wish,” Lucy replies quietly, accepting the challenge.

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and smirks at the sight of Lucy and Astra. Sure they’re just friends, and she’s secretly straight.

“I’m so confused,” Kara mumbles, her eyes moving rapidly between her aunt and her best friend. “Did I miss something?”

Lucy leans back onto her chair when Astra clears her throat. “What?” she asks when everyone seems to be looking and it’s silent.

“Nothing,” Alex answers, shaking her head. “I’m going to have one last pancake.”

Harley is straddling Ivy’s lap to try and reach her cup of hot chocolate, which Ivy took and is now playfully holding away from her. “I’ll stab you with a knife again,” she threatens.

“Then I’ll stab you with a fork,” Ivy replies, unrelenting, “again.”

“Having breakfast with the gang is always peachy,” Sara sighs, wrapping her fingers around her cup of coffee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Exquisite,” Lena says, eyeing the photograph on the canvas with a genuine interest. It’s a photograph of the beach where the sun is setting low on the water in the distance. The sky is a dark orange that leans towards red with a few rays of purple, blue and grey. “What do you think?” she asks Kara, peeling her eyes away from the canvas to look at her wife.

“I like the color palette this canvas portrays,” Kara answers, her eyes slowly taking in every inch of the photograph. She can imagine hanging this canvas up in their room or in the living room. “It looks expensive though,” she says, though that’s lightly phrased since every canvas they sell in here is priced.

“I can afford it,” Lena replies, having no problem with spending money on artwork. She is one of the wealthiest people in National City, as is Kara due to their marriage.

“I guess we could buy one,” Kara reasons, thinking of it as a souvenir.

“Or two,” Lena suggests, considering she had more than one in mind. “How about this, I pick my favorite and you can pick your favorite?” she asks, so they can each have a piece that’s up to their liking. She will settle for the canvas with the beach where the sun is setting, because that’s the first one that caught her eyes.

“Hmm, okay,” Kara agrees, albeit with some hesitation because she knows Lena is paying for everything. Even though they share everything now, she doesn’t want to spend her wife’s money. Once she’s out of college she’ll make sure to contribute plenty to even things out, especially considering she eats a lot more than Lena does. “The photograph of that turtle is nice,” she says, pointing at the up close shot of a turtle.

Lena isn’t surprised that Kara is choosing artwork that has an animal on it. “It does look nice,” she nods, joining her wife to have a better look at the canvas. The turtle is swimming in water, which looks surprisingly blue, a tint darker than the sky looks on a sunny day.

“Okay, then I choose this one,” Kara replies, having made up her mind. “Maybe we could hang it in your bathroom,” she suggests jokingly because artwork is supposed to be hung up elsewhere.

“Our bathroom,” Lena whispers absentmindedly. “And that’s not where we’ll hang it,” she says, not having any of that.

“Ours,” Kara repeats. She sucks her lips into her mouth and tries not to blush while Lena looks at her. “Maybe we could hang it in that one spare room you have,” she suggests, just throwing the idea out there. “I could paint it blue.”

“That’s one possibility,” Lena replies, not quite saying yes yet.

“It could become a room for the children we’ll have,” Kara mentions carefully. “Do you think you ever want to be pregnant?” she asks before she can stop herself.

Lena should be surprised that Kara is talking about children, although she isn’t surprised. She is well aware of her wife’s affection towards children. “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with ever having to be pregnant,” she answers, though she never thought much about it. “I would consider adoption,” she says, assuming Kara won’t go through pregnancy because she’s an alien.

“Adoption would be nice,” Kara replies, not opposed to the idea. It could be a nice way to give at least one child a good home, in the future.

“Patience though,” Lena says, wanting to take it slow. “We got married yesterday and we already have a cat.”

“I know,” Kara says, nodding while she smiles. “We can wait a few months.”

“Months?” Lena asks with wide eyes. “Try years.”

Kara doesn’t believe that Lena would wait years because she proposed to her a lot sooner than she expected, but she’ll keep her mouth shut about that and instead she’ll just smile and nod. It won’t take years, she can feel it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow,” Maggie breathes out, amazed by the view while they’re waiting to go down the zip line.

“That’s what I think each time I look at you,” Alex says to Maggie, smiling while she’s waiting to go down the zip line that’s line up next to the one her wife will go down from.

“Yet you call me a sap,” Maggie replies, amused. Her wife is just as much a sap as she is and she knows it, hell, they both know it. Alex gives her a wow impression too, but she’ll try to look at the view when she goes down the zip line.

Alex barely listens to the guides who are telling them screaming is good in case they’re scared because that would mean they’re breathing. She glances at Maggie’s arms, which look very slender and small in the orange shirt she’s wearing and – hey wait a minute. “You’re wearing my shirt?” she asks her wife, since that really looks exactly like one of her shirts.

“Yeah,” Maggie answers, giving Alex her dimpled smile. “I like it and it smells like you,” she says, proud to wear her wife’s shirt. “Besides, you’re wearing one of my shorts.”

“We’re even then,” Alex grins, happy with how they go through each other’s clothes.

Maggie stretches her right arm out to hold Alex’s left hand as they slide down the zip line. “You look cute with that yellow helmet on your head,” she comments.

“Not as cute as you look,” Alex replies. “You look so small in everything, it’s endearing,” she says fondly, giving Maggie’s hand a squeeze. “I look forward to have a mini version of you walking around in the future,” she blurts out, surprising herself as much as she’s surprising her wife.

“Is this your way of asking me to go through pregnancy someday?” Maggie asks, watching how Alex bites her bottom lip nervously. “Because if it is, I think I can get on board with that,” she says, hoping her wife can get on board with that as well.

“Um yeah, someday,” Alex says shyly. She nearly lets go of Maggie’s hand when hers feels sweaty and she doesn’t want to gross her wife out. “College first?” she asks rather than stating.

“College first,” Maggie confirms.

“This feels great,” Alex says, loving the thrill of going down this zip line. “It’s not every day you get to do this and the nature here is amazing.”

“Mhmm,” Maggie agrees. “I like that rainbow over there,” she says, pointing the index finger of her left hand towards it.

“Say gay,” Alex says, retrieving her left hand so she can take a picture with the disposable camera she brought with her.

“You really are something,” Maggie laughs, giving Alex her best smile. “Gay!” she shouts happily at the top of her lungs.

Alex’s jaw drops because that was really loud, but she quickly recovers and snaps a few pictures. “Lean back a bit,” she instructs. “Pretend you’re lounging in the air.”

Maggie does her best to strike each pose Alex tells her to do. “Paint me like one of your French girls,” she says amusingly.

“Dork,” Alex chuckles. She holds her camera out for Maggie to take it.

“I’d say try to look sexy, but you don’t even need to try,” Maggie says while she holds the camera ready to take a picture. “You’re already very sexy.”

“Stop smooth talking me, Sawyer,” Alex replies, though she loves it and her voice is affectionate. “I already married you, no need to woo me anymore.”

“I’m always going to want to woo you,” Maggie points out. “Better get used to it, Danvers.”

“It’s strange to be called that now,” Alex admits, because she’s a Sawyer now.

“Just shut up and pose for me, firecracker.”

“Much better,” Alex says approvingly. She leans back and holds the back of her right hand lightly against her forehead, as if she’s fainting.

“You’re hopeless,” Maggie comments, grinning while she takes a picture anyway. “Maybe you should stick your thumb in your mouth for the next picture,” she suggests teasingly.

Alex flips Maggie off just as her wife takes another picture.

“Tsk, tsk,” Maggie says, shaking her head. “What is everyone going to say about this one, you flipping off your dearly beloved wife?”

“More like dearly smothered wife if you keep that up,” Alex replies, daring Maggie to test her.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Maggie whispers, loving it when Alex is being her firecracker self. “I’m going to take a few pictures from the view around us, hold that thought.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex says, trying to push her wife with her left foot.

Maggie isn’t facing Alex right now because she’s taking pictures from the rainbow and the nature around them. “Mhmm?” she asks, listening.

“Ti amo alla luna e ritorno,” Alex says, curling her tongue around the words.

Maggie nearly drops the camera and she slowly turns to face Alex. “Only to the moon and back?” she asks, smiling when her wife grumbles. “I love you to the moon and back as well,” she says truthfully. “Your pronunciation is much better by the way. I can hear you’ve practiced.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is wearing a white bra, the same white color as her giant inflatable swan. Sirius is sleeping, so she should have some hours to spare. She puts her swan in the pool and climbs on top of it, lying down to let the sun kiss her skin. This vacation is the perfect opportunity for her to get a tan, though she’s wary of the few stretch marks she has.

Harley throws Lyra into the pool while Sara catches her. “This is fun!” she says excitedly, wriggling herself free from Sara’s arms.

Winn is on a lounge chair, kissing Mike’s hand repeatedly. “Are you feeling better yet?” he asks worriedly.

“Only a little bit,” Mike answers. “My lips hurt.”

Winn smiles and presses a soft, shy kiss to Mike’s lips. He gasps into his boyfriend’s mouth when Mike pulls him down so he can straddle his lap.

Astra slowly lowers herself into the pool and swims over to the inflatable swan, resting her arms on it. “You forgot to put on sunscreen,” she says, thinking Lucy might get sunburned.

“I don’t burn easily,” Lucy replies. Her eyes drop down to Astra’s arms which are littered with scars. “Maybe if you’re nice you can lie on my swan in an hour or so, to bask in the glow of the sun,” she offers, aware that Astra loves to feel the sun on her skin.

“Perhaps,” Astra says, moving her hands away from where they had been resting. “Or I could do that now,” she continues, flipping the swan before Lucy can say anything.

Lucy shrieks as she lands in the water. “You’re going to pay for that, Star!” she shouts, jumping on top of Astra to try and push her down in the water. Her legs wrap around Astra’s waist while she doesn’t manage to push her down. She sighs and slides her arms around Astra’s neck, realizing how close they are yet again.

“I am waiting for the payment you mentioned,” Astra comments, watching Lucy, humored.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable,” Lucy grumbles. She lets Astra go and swims towards Harley, Ivy, Lyra and Sara. “Who wants to go have drinks with me at the bar?”

“I do,” Harley answers immediately.

“No can do, Har,” Lucy replies, offering her friend a sad look. “The law says you need to be at least twenty-one and you’re twenty,” she says, wishing Harley would be old enough to join her.

“I’ll go with you,” Sara says, wanting a drink.

“Cool,” Lucy nods. “Ivy?”

“Pass,” Ivy answers while she tickles Harley. “I’m going to stay here with her.”

 


	58. Chapter 58

Lucy hiccups halfway through her drink and she’s not sure how many she’s had by now, but she definitely drank more than five glasses. “So yeah, like I said, I really don’t remember who my son’s father is,” she says, repeating herself.

“If there would be a way to find out, would you want to know?” Sara asks, throwing her glass back before ordering another.

“I don’t think I can find out,” Lucy answers, not going to delude herself with the idea that she’d be capable of doing that. “I’ve been to a bunch of parties that day, like from strangers and stuff, so I don’t even remember the locations, let alone which people were at it.”

“But if you could find out,” Sara repeats. “Would you want to know?”

“How am I supposed to find out?” Lucy asks, confused. She’s not sure if she’d want to know because there’s a chance Sirius’ father is some kind of asshole or whatnot.

“Say you could go back to the past or had the means to view the past,” Sara answers. “Then would you?”

“Go back to the past?” Lucy scoffs, feeling like Sara watched too many movies. “This ain’t some Marty Mcfly stuff,” she says skeptically. “What you’re talking about is some time traveling mumbo jumbo, which doesn’t exist.”

“Are you willing to bet on that?” Sara asks, gripping her next glass.

“It doesn’t exist,” Lucy answers, not believing that type of fantasy stuff.

“Aliens and metahumans exist,” Sara points out. “Would time traveling be so odd?”

“Next thing you’re going to tell me you traveled through time,” Lucy replies lightly. She’s going to need a lot more drinks if she’ll keep listening to this.

“I’m not from this earth,” Sara confesses quietly.

“You’re not from earth?” Lucy asks, surprised. “I didn’t take you for an alien.”

“I said I am not from _this_ earth,” Sara repeats, stressing the word this. “I’m from another earth.”

“First time traveling stuff and now another earth,” Lucy sighs, feeling like she’s about to have a headache soon. “Even if I would believe in all that stuff, I guess my answer would have to be no, I don’t want to know who my son’s father is.”

“I was skeptical at first as well,” Sara recalls.

“I’m going back to the pool,” Lucy says, leaping of the stool she’d been sitting on. “Are you coming with me?” she asks, not wanting to seem as if she’s ditching Sara.

“No, I’m going to have a few more drinks,” Sara answers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to keep pouting?” Lena asks Kara, who has been pouting ever since they returned to relax at the pool.

“Yes,” Kara answers, sighing deeply. “I want an inflatable thingy too,” she says, staring at Lucy’s giant inflatable swan.

“I can buy you one,” Lena offers, wanting to make Kara smile. “There are shops here that sell inflatable things for the pool,” she recalls, having noticed them earlier.

“Ooooh, can I have a turtle?” Kara asks sweetly.

“Yes, you can,” Lena answers. She smiles while she grabs her purse and hands it to her wife. “I’ll see you back here in five minutes?”

Kara squeals happily. “Five minutes,” she confirms.

“Cousin Kara, can I go with you?” Lyra asks pleadingly.

“Of course,” Kara answers, taking Lyra’s hand in hers. “We’ll be right back,” she says to the others.

Lucy is lying down on top of her swan, next to Astra since there’s enough space to fit two. “You’re warm,” she murmurs, feeling Astra’s arm brushing against hers.

“As are you,” Astra replies without opening her eyes.

Lucy sighs softly and stirs, trying not to fall off of her swan. “You’re also soft,” she whispers, trailing her fingertips over Astra’s stomach. “So smooth,” she mumbles.

Astra opens her eyes and catches Lucy’s hand to still her fingers.

Lucy is about to pull her hand away and apologize, but then Astra is massaging her hand, which feels pleasant. She can feel that Astra is being gentle, making sure not to add too much pressure.

Lena raises her eyebrow when Lucy nuzzles against Astra’s shoulder while their fingers are intertwined. It’s a very rare sight to see Astra being that close with someone.

“You’re seeing it too, don’t you?” Maggie asks from behind Lena, who jumps up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologizes.

Lena takes a deep breath and turns around. “I didn’t know you and Alex had returned,” she says, having been caught off guard because she was staring at Lucy and Astra. “And to answer your question, yes, I see it.”

“They’re being slow about it,” Maggie whispers, feeling the urge to tell Astra and Lucy to just get it on already.

“That’s Astra and Luce you’re talking about,” Alex cuts in, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. “They’ve both been through a lot, the last thing they need is to rush anything,” she says, cutting them some slack.

“You are right,” Lena says, agreeing with Alex.

“I want them both to be happy,” Alex says, really just wanting everyone she knows to be happy.

“Did you happen to see our parents, Lee?” Maggie asks curiously, not having spotted them yet.

“And where are Clark and Lois?” Alex asks, not seeing them either. She knows Kara and Lyra went to buy inflatable animals for the pool because she passed them with Maggie on their way to the pool.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Lena answers, not having seen them yet.

“Hmm, they’re probably out for some activity then,” Maggie says, unless they stayed in their unit.

“Look what we bought!” Kara shouts when she returns with Lyra.

“A zoo of inflatable animals,” Alex guesses, from the looks of how many her sister and Lyra are carrying.

“I got one for everyone,” Kara replies. She begins to blow them up in record time, tossing them into the pool.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie wriggles herself to sit between Alex’s legs, smiling as her wife wraps her arms around her. She likes that they’re about to have a movie night in their unit, which reminds her of all the movie nights they’ve spent in National City. They’re all huddling up together on the couch, cozy. Well, all is not entirely correct. Her parents, Alex’s parents, Clark and Lois aren’t here.

Kara is sitting next to Alex with Lena on her lap and even if there had been more space, she’d still want her wife to sit on her lap. It’s unfortunate that Clark said no, but that’s mostly due to Lois who doesn’t get along with Lucy. She has two cousins and yet she only ever spends time with Lyra.

Winn is blushing while he’s atop Mike’s lap at the corner of the couch, next to Harley who’s sitting on Ivy’s lap. He likes being around his friends because they’re the closest thing to a family he has. He’s happy that his boyfriend is his soulmate so they will have a future together.

Lucy is on Astra’s lap, purely because Lyra is sitting on Sara’s lap and there weren’t any other spots left. This couch only has six spots, one being shared by Alex and Maggie, the second by Kara and Lena, the third by Mike and Winn, the fourth by Harley and Ivy, the fifth by Sara and Lyra, which left the final spot for Astra and her. She knew Lois would pass up the opportunity and it sucks a little bit that she doesn’t get along with her sister. They never really got along, but ever since she ended their father in prison it didn’t improve.

“I like this movie,” Lyra says, her eyes glued to the screen while Over the Hedge plays.

“It’s not bad,” Lucy mumbles, having seen it before. She unfolds a blanket, attempting to cover them all a bit so they can be snug.

Kara brushes Lena’s hair to the side, smoothing it over her shoulder so she can kiss her neck softly. She rests her head on her wife’s shoulder, happy to be sitting here with those who are closest to her.

Maggie plays with Alex’s hands under the blanket, lacing and unlacing their fingers several times. She doesn’t complain when her wife shifts her a bit so she can sit more on her lap rather than between her legs, because they’re all sitting quite pressed up against each other. The movie is cute and she knows they’ll watch a more mature movie after this one, when Lyra goes to sleep.

Astra’s arms are around Lucy’s waist and she feels Lucy’s hands resting on hers, gently caressing. Her daughter had been quick to sit on Sara’s lap rather than hers and she knows Lyra is rather fond of her niece’s friends.

Lucy leans back a bit, resting closer against Astra to be comfortable. She nuzzles her head in the crook of Astra’s neck, fluttering her eyes shut for a moment to relax.

“I will get us some drinks,” Harley says, moving the blanket aside to get up from Ivy’s lap. “Cola?” she asks, glancing at her friends.

“Two glasses of water,” Kara answers, since she knows her aunt and her cousin tend to drink water instead.

“Okay, ten glasses of cola and two glasses of water,” Harley notes, grinning when Ivy looks at her as if she couldn’t do basic math like that. “I’ll grab a tray,” she says while she walks towards the kitchen, unable to carry it all at once otherwise.

“Can you please get some snacks, too?” Kara asks pleadingly. “I’m hungry,” she whines, needing some food.

“You ate a five course meal for dinner,” Alex says, gaping at her sister.

“I know,” Kara sighs. “But I’m hungry again,” she says, wanting snacks.

“Good luck having her live with you permanently, Lee,” Lucy comments, amused because she knows Lena will have to buy tons of food. She’s seen Kara eating more than Astra and Lyra combined, which is crazy.

“I think it’s adorable,” Lena whispers, not bothered by Kara’s extraordinary appetite.

Harley sways her hips when she walks back to the couch, a tray in one hand and a bowl with chips in the other hand. “Here you go, doll,” she says to Kara, handing her the bowl of chips.

“Thanks,” Kara replies gratefully, eagerly accepting the bowl.

“You better share those chips, little Danvers,” Maggie says, trying to grab one while Kara is holding the bowl away from her. “If you don’t share I’ll kidnap Snowball.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kara gasps, but seeing Maggie’s serious look she decides not to take any chances. “Fine,” she grumbles, holding the bowl out to her friend. “You can have one.”

“Okay,” Maggie agrees, smirking when she grabs a handful of chips. “One,” she states.

“Alex, your wife is being mean to me,” Kara whines to her sister. “Do something.”

Alex’s response is taking a handful of chips as well. “Sharing is caring, Kara,” she says, looking at the others to see if they want some chips too.

“Pass the bowl,” Lucy says, stretching her hand out because she can’t reach it.

Maggie snatches the bowl away from Kara to pass it to Lucy, ignoring the pout she’s receiving. “Won’t work, little Danvers,” she says calmly. “I’m immune to it.”

“My secret weapon, destroyed,” Kara replies dramatically, smiling when her friends laugh.

“I’m sleepy,” Lyra whispers, struggling to stifle a yawn.

“Time for bed, my little darling,” Astra says to her daughter. She taps Lucy’s thigh so she can stand up to go tuck Lyra in.

“Good night,” Lyra says, waving at them all while her mother scoops her up.

“Goodnight, Lyra,” they all reply at once.

“The movie’s almost done,” Ivy points out, shrugging when they stare at her for knowing that. “Which one are we going to watch next?”

“We’ll have to vote,” Alex answers.

“I vote for something gay,” Maggie says, sharing her thoughts.

“I’m down for that,” Alex agrees.

“Fine by me,” Lucy says, nodding to agree as well.

“I don’t think any of us would mind watching a gay movie,” Sara comments. “None of us is straight.”

“S makes a valid point,” Lucy says, because it’s true, none of them is straight. “A gay movie it is then,” she continues, grabbing the remote. “Which one?” she asks, looking through the options they have.

When Astra sits down after having tucked her daughter in and having sang the Kryptonese lullaby, she finds Lucy sitting at her spot, waiting for her to sit on her lap. Before she had gotten up, the young woman had sat on her lap and it seems unusual to switch that now, though she doesn’t complain.

Lucy watches Astra purse her lips and for a second she thinks Astra is going to complain and refuse to sit on her lap, but then Astra sits down anyway. She lets out a slow exhale, circling her arms around Astra. While the movie plays she moves her fingertips across Astra’s arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is an impressive advanced piece of technology,” Jeremiah says to Lena, interested as he studies the soulmate device which Harley brought along for this trip. “You created this by yourself?” he asks, not hiding his admiration for Lena’s skills.

“Yes, I did,” Lena answers. She’s relieved that she may be bonding a bit with Kara’s adoptive parents. They are all sitting on the sand at the beach, in a circle and this time not a single one of them is absent. “It felt unfair that so many people were being kept in the dark about the existence of anomalies, some not even knowing they are one,” she explains, glad that she shed a light on that.

“Would you mind if I test it?” Jeremiah asks, not wanting to overstep.

“By all means,” Lena answers, holding her hand out in a signal that says go ahead.

Jeremiah pricks his finger and smiles when the light turns green on the display. “This means I have one soulmate, right?” he asks, already knowing his wife is his soulmate.

“Yes, precisely,” Lena confirms.

Eliza tests the device as well, after Lena’s permission, getting a green light as well.

“Most of us already tested it before,” Harley says, remembering that day.

“I had an orange light,” Sara reveals, unashamed. “Multiple soulmates,” she clarifies for those who don’t know.

“Same as me,” Alex sighs, relaxing as Maggie holds her.

Maggie notices something strange about the way her parents look at Alex, as if she said something disgusting or whatever. “You should both try it out as well,” she insists to her parents.

Elvira is the first to comply, getting a green light. She shares a worried look with her husband when it is his turn.

“This is not how you were supposed to find out,” Angelo says to Maggie. “Your mother and I didn’t want to tell you,” he admits.

“Papa?” Maggie asks, confused. “You didn’t want me to know what?” she asks, but she gets her answer when the display lights up orange for her father. “You have multiple soulmates.”

“Yes,” Angelo confirms. “I chose your mother and married her.”

“You never told us Alex is an anomaly,” Elvira says to Maggie, a bit disappointed.

“It didn’t seem relevant,” Maggie replies and it’s also quite personal, besides Alex is her wife.

“Is that a problem?” Alex asks, feeling nervous and worried that Maggie’s parents would no longer accept her now that they know that she’s an anomaly.

“Have you met your other soulmate?” Angelo asks Alex.

“I have,” Alex answers, deciding not to get too detailed. “I’ve always known it was going to be Maggie for me,” she says, not revealing that Astra is her other soulmate.

“You should try it,” Harley says to Lois, pushing the device in her hands.

Lois seems hesitant, but tries it out anyway, getting a green light.

“I already tested it before,” Clark says quickly, aware that the needle can’t pierce his skin.

“Luce is the only one who hasn’t tested it yet,” Harley says, remembering.

“But that day at school we all tested it,” Winn objects.

“Not Lucy though,” Sara points out. “She didn’t feel well and excused herself.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Lucy replies, recalling how sick she felt during that time. “I didn’t test it yet.”

“Better late than never,” Maggie says, shrugging.

“Sure, why not,” Lucy agrees, considering she already knows the results from the others. She pricks her finger with the needle and presses her droplet of blood against the strip. Now she just needs to wait a few seconds for that light to show up. “Um, Lee, I think this device is broken,” she says when no color shows.

“Let me see,” Lena replies, taking the device from Lucy to test it. After a few seconds, it’s clear nothing is wrong with her device. “I don’t understand,” she says, genuinely confused. “You should be getting either a green, orange or red light.”

“I understand why,” Astra says while her eyes are wide. “All these years I believed it to be a myth, a legend.”

“What’s a myth?” Lucy asks, leaning in closer to listen to Astra while the others do the same. She knows Astra shared her knowledge about anomalies before, but right now she has no idea what Astra is aiming at.

“You are so very special,” Astra whispers. “More than you know,” she continues. “According to an old legend, a handful of people have the power to choose their own soulmate, even if said soulmate was bound to be someone else’s. If such a person shares a true love's kiss with someone, then that person becomes their soulmate.”

“Wow,” Lucy whispers, surprised that she’s like that. It’s quite funny how she used to think she couldn’t find her soulmate when all along it’s been all within her powers, though she’s not sure if she can ever share a true love's kiss with someone when that someone has another soulmate, and it sounds like robbing someone else from their soulmate.

Maggie’s eyes flit between Astra and Lucy. She has a hopeful smile that they will both turn out okay. The way she sees it, Astra and Lucy simply need to share a true love's kiss and then they’ll be happy. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I have plans for Lucy and there's the evidence. :)   
> I can see the Astra/Lucy shippers in the back... Unless that's not how I'll roll. ;)
> 
> If you're all nice you can have the next chapter today as well. (Yup, the next chapter is written).


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: there is smut in this chapter at the beginning*

Kara presses Lena down onto the mattress while she kisses her. She’d wanted to do that all day while they were spending time with their family and friends, though public displays of affection should stick to a certain limit. Now they’re alone and she can explore her wife’s body with her mouth and her hands.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers. Her tongue licks at the seam of her wife’s lips, reveling in that delicious burning sensation. She brings her hands up to Kara’s hair, undoing her hair tie before flipping their positions. Her wife’s hair falls around the pillow in an angelic halo and she’s definitely staring, but it would be impossible not to. Kara is a beautiful ray of sunshine and she sort of literally fell from the sky when she landed on earth.

Even without being allowed to use her super hearing - which is a rule she won’t break because Kara really doesn’t want to hear what her sister might be doing or saying in her bedroom -  she can hear every whimper and moan from Lena.

Lena cups Kara’s breasts with her hands, so soft and smooth, and warm. She kneads them lightly and flicks her thumbs around her wife’s nipples to hear how breathy she’ll become while she presses her knee firmly between Kara’s legs.

“Oh yes,” Kara whispers. She bites her bottom lip, eager to rub herself up against Lena’s knee in her desire for friction.

Lena pinches Kara’s nipples to hear her moan while she moves her knee a little bit to tease her wife. She kisses Kara’s jaw and then down her neck until she reaches her breasts. Moving one hand away from one of her wife’s breasts, she gives that breast special attention from her mouth. Her tongue dances around Kara’s nipple, altering between licking and sucking.

Kara grips the sheets roughly because if she holds on to Lena right now she might break her, so it’s better if she doesn’t do that. She gasps when one of her wife’s hands slides down her stomach and when Lena pulls her knee away from between her legs she whines, though she’s quickly silenced when her wife’s hand stops between her legs.

Lena releases Kara’s nipple from her mouth to lower herself between her wife’s legs so she can look at her. She spreads her legs further, splaying them open for a full view.

“Lena,” Kara moans as her wife kisses her inner thighs. A piece of the sheets rips by the force of her hands, but she hurries to toss it onto the floor, pretending nothing happened.

Lena eyes her wife suspiciously, smiling because she has a feeling Kara ruined the bed sheets again, though she doesn’t mind compensating for everything her wife destroys when she’s the one destroying Kara in bed.

“I know nothing,” Kara blurts out, blushing lightly because she’s definitely been caught, again.

“Of course,” Lena whispers, resting her index finger and her middle finger on Kara’s clit. “You are entirely innocent, as always.”

“Okay, maybe I ruined our sheets again, but only a little bit this time,” Kara confesses, trying to make it sound less bad.

Lena circles Kara’s clit slowly with her fingers, three times and then two times with a faster pace before she does it slowly three times again. When she looks up her wife is biting into a pillow and yes, that’s biting. She assumes Kara’s moans would be ungodly and loud, too loud, if she’d pull the pillow away. If they’d been at their house she would have moved it away for sure, but they’re in Maui and the other rooms are close, and she doesn’t need her wife’s sister, aunt and cousin to hear such things.

“Oh Rao,” Kara moans when she ends of biting a chunk out of the pillow. Okay, so that’s ruined now too, but if anything, it’s Lena’s fault for driving her mad.

Lena frees Kara’s clit from her fingers, only to replace them with her tongue. She licks a long stripe against her wife’s slick wetness and eases two fingers inside of her, balancing a rhythm with her tongue and fingers. When she hears Kara sucking in a deep breath, she picks up her pace to tip her over the edge.

Kara comes with a sharp cry, tearing their second pillow apart as her hands pull at the corners. Feathers fly around, covering a part of her chest. “Um…, I was testing if this pillow was any good,” she says, collecting the feathers. “Turns out it isn’t.”

“I think the staff is going to wonder what kind of intense pillow fights we have,” Lena replies, amused. “And seeing you bit a piece out of one pillow, they might think you’re starving.”

“Now that you mention it, I kind of am starving,” Kara whispers, her thoughts shifting to food.

“Here we go,” Lena sighs, because she knows she won’t be able to keep Kara from going to the kitchen to eat, even though it’s night.

“First, I’ll have you as an appetizer,” Kara husks, surging up to kiss Lena. “Then I’ll go eat something and after that I’m having you for dessert.”

“Mhmm, that sounds good,” Lena hums, kissing Kara again. “I believe I saw a can of whipped cream in the refrigerator.”

“There is a bowl of strawberries,” Kara whispers, her eyes sparkling to match the twinkling mischief in her wife’s eyes.

“I’m suddenly hungry, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex bends forward, touching the floor with her hands while she stretches. “Stop staring, Sawyer,” she mutters, aware that Maggie is standing behind her, checking her out.

“You look so good,” Maggie replies, unable to stop staring.

Alex is wearing a sport bra, a black tank top and a pair of black shorts to match with her black sport shoes. Even though this is their vacation, she likes to stay in shape and work out. She already went for a run and now she’s stretching a bit before having breakfast.

Maggie is wearing thin sweatpants and one of Alex’s shirts. At this point their luggage is mixed up with one another and they wear whatever they choose. Actually, these sweatpants are probably her wife’s as well because they’re a bit too long for her. She rolled them up around her ankles though, so she wouldn’t trip and soon she’ll go change anyway.

Alex opens the refrigerator and frowns. “Where the hell are my strawberries?” she asks, grumbling.

“Language, Alexandra,” Astra warns from where she’s sitting at the table with her daughter.

“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles. It slips away from her sometimes that she shouldn’t curse when Lyra’s around. Someday her cousin might curse anyway, but for now it’s better if she doesn’t teach her to do that. Then again, Kara and Astra hardly ever curse, so Lyra might not curse either.

“I have no idea where your strawberries went,” Maggie says while she makes herself some toast. “Maybe your vacuum sister knows something about it.”

“Those strawberries were mine,” Alex seethes.

“Key word being were,” Maggie points out teasingly, but her wife isn’t having any of it. “Okay, I’ll shut up,” she says before she makes it worse.

“Ugh,” Alex groans as she closes the door of the refrigerator. “I’m going to lynch her.”

“I’ll go get you a new bowl of strawberries,” Maggie promises, wanting to cheer Alex up. “Just relax and have some of my toast for now.”

Lyra runs up to Alex, holding her banana up. “Cousin Alex,” she says, trying to get her attention. “You can have my fruit.”

“That’s sweet, but that’s yours to eat,” Alex replies, easing up a bit. “I’ll eat Maggie’s toast.”

“I said some,” Maggie points out. “Not all.”

“Fine, I’ll share,” Alex relents. She sits down at the kitchen table to pour a cup of coffee. “Speaking of the devil, where is Kara?”

“Humans,” Astra sighs quietly, keeping her eyes trained on her breakfast.

“She left with cousin Lena while you were running,” Lyra answers.

“Good morning,” Lucy says when she walks in with Sirius in her arms. Her son is crying and she assumes he must be hungry.

“Good morning, Lucy,” Astra replies while she gets up from the table.

“Good morning, Luce,” Alex and Maggie say in unison.

“Good morning, Lucy,” Lyra says with a small smile. “You can sit next to me. I saved a seat for you.”

Lucy smiles because the chair next to Lyra isn’t the only empty one. “In a bit, sweetie,” she replies, needing to feed Sirius first. She raises an eyebrow when Alex is eating a bar of chocolate, which is highly unusual for her friend to do during breakfast. “Isn’t that Kara’s chocolate?” she asks Alex, remembering something about Kara saving herself a bar of chocolate.

“It is,” Alex answers, continuing to eat it.

“You’re going to make her cry,” Lucy replies, amused while she wonders what Kara has done wrong this time.

“Good, that’ll teach her,” Alex mutters. “Eating _my_ strawberries, mine.”

“If I was her I would have eaten the strawberries and the chocolate,” Lucy comments.

“Mhmm yeah,” Maggie agrees. “Strawberries dipped in chocolate.”

Lucy walks up to Astra who is finishing up preparing Sirius’ milk. “Thanks, Star,” she whispers, appreciating her help again.

“I can feed him,” Astra offers. “You can eat breakfast, I already ate.”

“Hmm. Okay,” Lucy replies, accepting the offer. She is quite hungry and she knows Astra is good with her son.

Holding Sirius brings back memories for Astra from when she used to hold her daughter like this, when Lyra was younger. She watches how he drinks his milk slowly, clearly a slow eater.

“We could hang out at the beach later,” Maggie suggests.

“I like the sound of that,” Alex replies, splitting a piece of toast in two to give her wife half of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Never a shortage of babysitters,” Lucy comments while Elvira, Angelo, Eliza and Jeremiah keep themselves busy with her son.

“It’s a typical parent thing,” Alex replies, used to seeing it by now. “I’m going for a swim,” she says, done rubbing sunscreen onto her arms and Maggie already covered her back earlier.

“Wait up for me,” Maggie says, running after Alex.

“You look redder than yesterday,” Kara says to Lena, worrying as she gentle finishes with the sunscreen. “Maybe you should stay in the shadows a bit more,” she suggests, not wanting her wife to burn too much.

“I think I prefer going for a swim,” Lena replies, not wanting to stay in the shadows. “The water is refreshing.”

“It also reflects the sun, meaning you can burn worse in the water as opposed to when you’re not in the water,” Kara points out. “But I guess you’re just going to ignore me and go in the water anyway, so I might as well go for a swim too.”

“You know me well,” Lena chuckles.

Kara sighs and mutters quietly while she follows Lena to get in the water. If her wife gets sunburned again she won’t be happy.

Winn squeals when Mike lifts him up. “Put me down,” he shrieks, struggling against his boyfriend’s hold.

“I’ll put you down in the water,” Mike replies. He adjusts Winn in his arms to kiss him.

Harley, Ivy and Sara are having a contest of who can hold their breath the longest underwater.

Alex being competitive joins them, convinced she can hold her breath longer than they can. Conclusion, she can’t.

Harley resurfaces above the water last, her face a bit blue and purple from holding her breath too long. Though she didn’t come back up on her own accord, Ivy had pulled her up, slapped her and then kissed her.

“Don’t you dare, little Danvers,” Maggie warns when Kara smirks at her.

Kara ignores Maggie’s warning and splashes her with water anyway. “Lyra told me to do it,” she says, pointing her finger at her cousin.

“Did not!” Lyra objects. “Cousin Maggie, don’t listen to her.”

“I don’t think she does,” Kara comments. “If she did, she’d have gotten together with my sister sooner.”

“Hey, come on,” Maggie replies, wanting a break. “I didn’t completely ignore your advice.”

“Such lies,” Alex says teasingly. “I’m glad I took her advice or we’d still be pining after one another rather than being married.”

“You are both hopeless,” Lena comments lightly.

“Oh look who’s talking,” Maggie scoffs, amused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy leans against a palm tree, enjoying the gentle breeze that sweeps around and cools her just enough. “Hey, Star,” she whispers when Astra sits down next to her. “Nice weather, huh?” she asks, mentally cursing herself for falling into such a cliché as talking about the weather.

“Hello, Lucy,” Astra replies, stretching her legs onto the sand. “Yes, it is pleasant,” she answers.

“I’m surprised you’re sitting here in the shadows with me,” Lucy admits. “I know how much you enjoy feeling the sun on your skin and well usually I do too, but this time I wanted to cool down a bit,” she says, shutting up before she rambles further.

“I can leave if you wish,” Astra breathes out. Her gaze is set on the beach in front of them, at the way the waves ripple over the water. Being here is relaxing and she can see her daughter is splashing water at Kara, who eagerly splashes back.

“No, don’t,” Lucy replies, sighing as she rests her hand on top of Astra’s, that’s pressed flat against the sand. “That’s not what I meant,” she explains. “I’m just surprised. I’m not telling or asking you to leave. It’s different, that’s all.”

“When I was walking around I noticed you sitting here,” Astra says, peeling her eyes away from the water to look at Lucy. “I decided to keep you company.”

“That’s nice,” Lucy says, smiling softly. She wouldn’t have minded sitting here alone, but it’s appreciated and having Astra’s company is just… something. Her mind is racing with thoughts of how she should try to keep the conversation up rather than letting it simmer until it fizzles out.

“I can help you with that lotion,” Astra offers, motioning her head towards a tube of lotion near Lucy’s legs.

“Sure, that would be sweet,” Lucy replies and she can apply it herself, aside from her back, but this will be nicer. She leans away from the palm tree to free her back. It turns out saying yes is dangerous because Astra’s smooth hands are on her legs, applying the lotion and she swears her legs are burning from her touch. She bites her bottom lip and tries to push her sinful thoughts away.

Astra’s movements are slow and gentle, massaging the lotion into Lucy’s skin. “What would I do without your smart mouth,” she sings quietly, mostly to herself. “Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.”

Lucy hardly dares to breathe, straining her ears to hear Astra sing. She smiles because it sounds like Astra learned the lyrics of the song all of me, the one that was played at the wedding where Astra had said it’s their song now. “My head's under water. But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind,” she sings, barely a whispers, but she knows Astra can hear her.

Astra works up to apply lotion onto Lucy’s arms and shoulders. When she reaches her shoulders, they make eye-contact. “'Cause all of me…,” she sings, but then she stops.

Loves all of you, Lucy thinks. She is unable to blink because she wants to drown in Astra’s eyes. She’s not sure when all of this happened, when she began to feel the urge to kiss Astra. Admittedly she always found Astra interesting and easy on her eyes, but she never searched more behind her thoughts. And sure, they did grow rather close lately.

“Your heartbeat,” Astra whispers, resting her index finger under Lucy’s chin to hold her gaze. “It is elevated.”

“Well you’re quite close,” Lucy whispers, her breath bouncing against Astra’s lips. “It’s not my fault you’re attractive and that you’re giving me that intense look of yours. You’re looking at me as if-” She cuts herself of because she can’t go there. If she’s wrong then damn, it’s going to hurt and she’d rather not know.

“As if I feel for you,” Astra says quietly, filling in the blanks for Lucy.

“That doesn’t sound like a suggestion or a guess,” Lucy replies, noting how it didn’t sound like a question in any way. “It sounded like a statement.”

“Smart mouth,” Astra whispers, the beginning of a smile forming on her lips.

Lucy chuckles, reminded of a piece of the lyrics from the song and of course Astra says that rather than calling her a smartass, but then her humor fades and is replaced by Astra’s confession sinking in. “You… feel for… me,” she says silently, as if she doesn’t deserve that. “I guess it’s kind of liberating to know that. When did you start feeling for me?”

Astra averts her eyes. “A while,” she answers, timid to be more specific than that.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, accepting that answer for now. “Do you trust me?” she asks, moving to stand up.

“Yes,” Astra answers without a doubt, standing up as well.

“Follow me,” Lucy says, walking away from the beach to go somewhere else.

Astra follows Lucy towards their unit, wordlessly stepping inside. It feels strange because it’s as if she’s following orders, though it’s not unusual. She had already followed orders before, mostly from the DEO.

Lucy takes Astra’s hand in hers and pulls her into her room. “Star, I want…,” she whispers, pacing around while Astra sits on her bed. She wants it to be Astra, for her to be her soulmate and she knows that all it takes is one true love’s kiss, but she’s worried to be met with a cold touch instead. “Fuck, I just want you,” she curses.

Astra stands up from the bed and hoists Lucy up, pressing her back against the wall as she smashes their lips together. She continues to kiss her while she lowers her onto the bed.

Lucy’s hands are in Astra’s hair and she needs to breathe soon, but feeling Astra’s lips on hers is irresistible and the warm burn as their lips touch has her smiling. “All of me,” she whispers breathlessly, hardly able to sing.

“Loves all of you,” Astra whispers, already having hopelessly fallen for Lucy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how things can change. At the beginning of this story, I thought I might have Astra die and let the care of Lyra fall onto Kara. Then as I kept writing, I liked Lucy/Astra. Almost at chapter 60 now. 
> 
> *screams in gay*


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: there's a small sexual scene*

“I’m going to miss Maui when we go home tomorrow,” Alex says, throwing another stick onto the fire.

“Same,” Maggie says, going to miss all of this as well.

“I love these marshmallows,” Kara moans, plucking it off of her stick to eat it.

“It is food, of course you love it,” Alex replies, not surprised.

“I’d love it if she’d share some more,” Maggie comments.

“I have another bag here,” Lena says, holding it out to toss it at Maggie. “Catch.”

Maggie is about to catch the bag of marshmallows, but then Alex catches it for her instead. “I had it,” she mutters.

“Shh, you love me,” Alex whispers, handing the bag to Maggie.

“My stick caught fire,” Winn says sadly.

“Here’s a new one,” Mike says, giving his stick to Winn. “Don’t put it in the fire this time.”

“I didn’t mean to put it in the fire,” Winn gasps.

Mike smiles and wraps his arms around Winn, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Cuties,” Harley says, grinning at Winn and Mike from where she’s sitting on Ivy’s lap.

“This has been a wonderful vacation,” Angelo says, smiling at the group. “It was almost better than Italy.”

“Better than Italy if you ask me,” Maggie says, enjoying Maui more. She wouldn’t mind coming here more often in the future with her wife. It could be a family tradition or something.

“I’m going to miss my girls,” Eliza says sadly, knowing she’ll be going home without them.

“We’ll visit sometimes,” Kara promises, not wanting Eliza to be sad.

“I like the activities they have at hand here,” Sara says, having done quite a few.

“Yeah, those are neat,” Alex says, agreeing. “I loved the zip line, definitely something I’d do again in the future.”

“That was probably one of the most fun things,” Maggie says, having enjoyed the zip line as well. “I’m glad we went five times.”

“We’ve got lots of pictures,” Alex replies, smiling at her wife.

“We should make a group picture,” Kara suggests because they don’t have many of those yet.

Lucy shuffles towards the others for the picture, sitting between Astra and Lyra, about the furthest away from Lois. She’s not even going to bother to get along with her older sister because they’ll be going their own way again.

Kara catches her aunt smiling at Lucy in the most pure way she’s seen her smile, but as fast as she saw it it’s gone. Maybe her eyes are betraying her or maybe Astra was actually smiling at Lyra.

“I’m going to drink some wine at the bar,” Elvira says, moving to leave with her husband. “We will see you all tomorrow, when we need to check out.”

“Okay, mama,” Maggie replies. “See you tomorrow.”

“We’ll be going to the bar as well,” Jeremiah says, excusing himself along with his wife.

Lucy isn’t surprised when Clark and Lois excuse themselves as well.

“I’m going back to the unit,” Harley says, nudging Ivy and Sara to follow. “Winnepooh, you coming?” she asks sweetly. “We’re going to watch horror movies.”

“H-horror movies?” Winn asks, his eyes wide.

“It’ll be fun,” Mike says, encouraging Winn to go to their unit. “I’ll hold your hand.”

“Okay,” Winn gives in.

“Well then…,” Maggie sighs, now that most of them are gone. “Maybe we should go to our unit as well,” she suggests.

“I agree,” Alex replies, nodding. “We could watch a movie.”

“Sure, we could do that,” Lucy says, feeling up for that. “I’ll go put Sirius to sleep.”

“I’m sleepy,” Lyra yawns.

Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Astra and Lucy return to their unit with Lyra and Sirius.

Lucy walks into her bedroom with Sirius in her arms, followed by Astra who is holding Lyra.

Maggie grins smugly because she knows Lyra usually sleeps in Astra’s room, not Lucy’s, but she has a feeling her friend hasn’t been sleeping in her room the last few nights.

When Lucy returns with Astra, only two spots are free on the couch and they’re next to each other. “Which movie are we going to watch?” she asks curiously. Under the blanket she holds Astra’s hand. They’re together, but they haven’t told anyone yet, although she thinks Lyra might know and Maggie probably knows as well.

“Harry Potter,” Maggie answers, noticing how Lucy raises an eyebrow. “Why so Sirius?”

Lucy rolls her eyes and flips Maggie off. “I named my son after the brightest star in the sky, not after some character from Harry Potter,” she says grumpily.

“We should watch the movie rather than sit here and mock names,” Astra says, looping one arm around Lucy’s waist.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Maggie replies, dropping it. She’s a bit taken aback that Astra is standing up for Lucy, but it’s sweet and it’s a good sign.

“So you and my aunt?” Kara asks Lucy.

“Or not,” Maggie says, pausing the movie.

“Star and I,” Lucy answers, smiling while she confirms it. “Is that okay?” she asks Kara, although she’s going to love Astra anyway.

“I suppose,” Kara answers, frowning because she needs to get used to the idea of her aunt being together with her best friend. “If you’re both happy, then I’m happy.”

“I haven’t felt a cold sensation,” Alex says, considering she should be feeling it when Astra kisses someone. “Or did you two not kiss yet?”

“We did kiss,” Lucy replies, scooting over a bit to sit on Astra’s lap rather than next to her. “She’s it for me,” she announces happily. “When I kiss her, it’s warm.”

“I’m happy for you, Luce,” Maggie says sincerely. “Looks like you lost your backup, Alex,” she comments teasingly.

“Very funny,” Alex grumbles, only having eyes for Maggie.

“This is good news,” Lena says, happy for Lucy and Astra. “You two match, I can see it.”

“You have two kids now, Luce,” Maggie points out.

“Sounds perfect,” Lucy replies, not minding that. “Lyra is a little sweetheart and I love her.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, feeling shocked as a certain realization hits her. “Now I’m not the only one who is together with one of our professors.”

“Oh god,” Lucy laughs. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“Clearly Astra and I both have an excellent taste,” Lena comments.

Maggie coughs lightly. “Cougars,” she says, coughing again.

“Oh no you didn’t,” Lena gasps, not liking the sound of that.

“Just shut up, Sawyer,” Alex says, silencing her wife.

“Right, you’re older as well,” Maggie replies, grinning at Alex.

“If you call me a cougar you’ll be sleeping outside tonight,” Alex warns.

“I’d vote to let her sleep outside anyway,” Lena says, joking because Maggie called her a cougar.

“Okay, I’ll be good,” Maggie says, deciding to behave. “Older women are hot. Not like old, old, but just, older,” she explains.

“I totally agree,” Lucy replies, always having been more drawn to people who are slightly older than her. During college she was with Susan at first who has two years on her, then James who has three years on her and now Astra who has eleven years on her, although Astra doesn’t look it.

“When we get back in National City we should have movie nights more often,” Kara suggests, feeling like they should spend even more time together.

“I agree,” Maggie replies, happy to spend time with them.

Astra is happy that her bond with Kara is about as close as it used to be back on Krypton. Having this family here on earth is a blessing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We have to get up early in the morning to check out,” Alex whispers, feeling tired. “We should get some sleep.”

“It was a bad idea to watch so many Harry Potter movies in one sitting,” Maggie replies, aware that they need to wake up early. “I just really want to kiss you for a while,” she whispers.

“Five minutes then,” Alex relents, rolling around to face Maggie. She kisses her wife softly and dammit that smile on Maggie’s face is doing things to her. “Okay, ten,” she says, changing her mind.

“We’re going to be so tired on the plane,” Maggie whispers, not having a problem with that.

“Yeah, we will be,” Alex agrees.

Maggie caresses Alex’s cheeks and connects their lips again, parting her lips so their kiss can deepen. She lowers her hands, letting them roam over her wife’s body. When she reaches the pajama shorts Alex is wearing, she dips her fingertips underneath the waistband.

“Maggie,” Alex whimpers and fuck she wants this, but they need to sleep. “We need to get up in like… five hours,” she whispers with a defeated sigh.

“I could stop,” Maggie replies, halting her fingers.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Alex says, because her desire is stronger than her need to sleep.

Maggie smirks and tugs at Alex’s pajama shorts, sliding them down her legs. “Anything you wish, wifey,” she whispers, taking pleasure in pleasuring her wife.

Alex tilts her head back onto the pillow, deciding not to comment on Maggie saying wifey. To be fair it’s kind of cute and everything about her wife is adorable. 

Maggie rubs Alex’s clit over her underwear. To tease her, she licks her tongue against the fabric, hearing her wife moan quietly.

Alex has a feeling they won’t sleep for at least another hour. “Maggie,” she whispers, coaxing her wife to move up so she can kiss her. “Can we do the other thing?” she asks, wanting to taste Maggie.

“Which other thing are you talking about?” Maggie asks, smiling as she kisses Alex again.

“The one where I get to taste you,” Alex answers. “69.”

“I’m guessing now you’re going to be interested in being the bottom,” Maggie guesses.

“You guessed correctly,” Alex confirms. “And you’re overdressed.”

“Last time I checked you have hands,” Maggie whispers, leaning away.

Alex stretches her hands out to look at them. “Oh wow, you’re right,” she says, feigning surprise.

“Nerd,” Maggie laughs lightly. “Come here, I love you,” she whispers, grasping Alex’s wrist to pull her close.

Alex doesn’t resist when Maggie pulls her closer. She hums happily when their lips meet and soon their kiss is deepening. This time it isn’t a rough, bruising kiss. It’s soft, sweet and delicate.

Maggie knows this is going to be a long night and at this rate they might not even sleep at all, but she doesn’t care because she doesn’t want to stop kissing Alex.

Alex makes quick work of undressing Maggie and waits for her to turn around on top of her. She slides a bit down on the mattress so her wife’s legs wouldn’t bump against the headboard.

Maggie pushes Alex’s legs open with her hands, resting her mouth on her clit. She shivers slightly at the feeling of her wife’s tongue against her own clit. Perhaps this night won’t be so long after all, because she’s already wet and so is Alex.

Alex ravages Maggie’s clit with her tongue, circling quickly around it and sucking. The way her wife moans vibrates against her own clit, bringing her close to the edge embarrassingly fast. This kind of position is great for them to tease each other.

Maggie licks a bit slower when Alex’s tongue stills, but she picks her pace up when she feels her wife’s tongue thrusting inside of her. She kisses Alex’s inner thighs softly, before returning her ministrations on her clit, flattening her tongue against it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, S,” Lucy says as she walks into the unit Sara is in, though they’ll all be checking out soon.

“Hey, Luce,” Sara replies, surprised to see her here. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if we can talk for a bit,” Lucy answers, slipping her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “I’ve been thinking and I rudely brushed you of some days ago,” she explains, feeling bad about that. “I wasn’t listening and I wasn’t being a good friend.”

“Okay,” Sara replies with a neutral expression. “Where do you want to talk?”

“It’s a bit early to be drinking, so, coffee?” Lucy suggests. “On me, of course,” she adds.

“Coffee sounds good,” Sara agrees, following Lucy outside.

“You said you’re not from this earth,” Lucy recalls, keeping her voice down.

“That’s true,” Sara confirms.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, deciding to believe Sara for now. “How did you get to this earth?”

“A speedster,” Sara answers. “He ditched me on this earth a week before our sophomore year began,” she explains.

“That sounds rough,” Lucy says, wishing even more now that she wouldn’t have been so rude to brush Sara off before. “You mentioned something about traveling through time as well.”

“The waverider,” Sara says sadly. “I was on it with an older version of myself and I wish I would know how to get back.”

“The people you knew…,” Lucy says gravely. “You ended up here by yourself?”

“Everyone I knew is not on this earth,” Sara answers, her voice rough with emotions. “I miss them. My sister and everyone else,” she explains.

“You had someone special, didn’t you?” Lucy asks, just having a certain feeling.

“Nyssa,” Sara whispers. “Her name is Nyssa. I lost my heart to her.”

“There has to be a way for you to get back,” Lucy says, since Sara managed to get here. “We can figure something out.”

“Love can hurt a lot,” Sara says, placing a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “But it’s also worth it. I have seen the way you look at Astra and I can tell you love her.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing,” Lucy replies, really into Astra a lot. “Anyway, my point is that I’m here for you. If you want to talk you can always come find me,” she says, even though it’s a bit farfetched to grasp that Sara is from another earth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiles while Kara scoops her up into her arms, adamant to carry her over the threshold  because _oh Rao, it’s an earthly tradition and I love it and I want to do it, is that okay?_ That’s what her wife had told her and of course she couldn’t say no, so she said yes. It’s actually kind of romantic and endearing, and she wouldn’t want to keep Kara away from experiencing this. She had offered to carry her wife instead, to no avail.

“You’re like a feather in my arms,” Kara whispers, because Lena really is light to her. “The most beautiful feather I’ve ever seen that is.”

“Very charming,” Lena whispers, her eyes sparkling.

“Home sweet home,” Kara says, elated. She opens the door, entering with Lena in her arms and even though this isn’t Krypton, this is her home now and she has her wife by her side.

Lena sighs softly when Kara lowers her so she can stand. “Hello, Snowball,” she says when their cat runs up to bump her head against their legs, waiting to be petted. M’gann had been so kind to feed Snowball during their vacation and to water her plants.

Kara walks back outside to carry their luggage inside, which she had left outside to carry Lena first. “I’ll unpack,” she offers, dragging everything to their bedroom.

“Okay, I’ll get started on the laundry,” Lena replies, dividing the chores. She smiles when she hears Kara’s stomach grumble. “I will order food for us,” she adds thoughtfully. “Potstickers?”

“Yes,” Kara answers, making a beeline for their bedroom to unpack.

Lena crouches down to pet Snowball who clearly missed them. Having a cat is actually quite nice, even though it was unplanned. Now she only has to hope Kara won’t convince her to get more pets.

“Where would you like me to hang up the artwork we bought?” Kara asks, walking out of the bedroom with the two canvasses.

“Hmm, I’d have to say somewhere on the wall,” Lena answers.

“Genius answer, Lena,” Kara replies dryly. “I really couldn’t have come up with that myself.”

“You’re getting better at the whole sarcasm thing,” Lena says, complimenting her wife.

“Am I?” Kara asks, blushing while she keeps tucking her hair behind her ears, even though she’s wearing her hair tie.

“Adorable,” Lena whispers, loving it when Kara gets flustered. “We can hang them up in our living room or in the hall,” she suggests, looking around to see where it would look best.

“I’ll get the tools to hang them up,” Kara says, smiling at her wife before she turns around to go get them.

“Don’t slam the hammer against your fingers this time,” Lena warns, even though she knows Kara doesn’t get hurt by that.

“I won’t,” Kara replies, calling out over her shoulder. “That one time was a mistake and I did fix the hole in the wall afterwards.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would write about 60 chapters? Well, that changed. It’s going to be more than 70. It’s funny because when I began this story, I said I’d maybe write 20 chapters. Oh well.


	61. Chapter 61

Kara hums while she moves the paintbrush, flying up a little bit to get near the ceiling. She’s mostly humming old tunes she remembers from Krypton. This room had needed a new layer of paint, okay it didn’t really need a new layer of paint, but she wanted to give it a new layer and Lena had been fine with it. Her wife rarely ever says no to her, though it does happen, depending on what she wants or asks for.

Her junior year went well, but now she’s ready to start her senior year soon, though first she’ll enjoy the last bit of the summer vacation. She’s twenty-two now while Lena is twenty-nine and in six months she will be twenty-three. They have been happily married for a year now and it has been an amazing year, though they often had to get extra groceries after she ate everything. Today is an important day for them both, a big step.

“You have paint on you,” Lena says, leaning against the door while she looks at her wife. Kara is wearing jeans with braces that loop over the white shirt she has on and her hair is a in a neat ponytail, though she doesn’t have her glasses on.

“Do I?” Kara asks, smiling as she turns around to look at Lena. She’s holding a paintbrush in her hand in midair and okay, she probably did get some paint on herself. “I’ll take a shower soon, I’m almost done.”

“I can see that,” Lena replies, noting how nearly every inch of the walls has seen a new lick of paint. She had offered to help, of course, but her wife had told her she had it, so she occupied herself with other chores. “I’ll pick out some clothes for you and I’ll place them in our bathroom,” she says, to get things moving.

“What’s wrong with these clothes?” Kara asks, frowning slightly as she looks at her jeans with braces and the white shirt she’s wearing.

“Well, since you ask…,” Lena answers, pausing because Kara won’t like this. “I’m fairly sure you have a droplet of paint on those pants, if not more than one and you sort of look like a tall toddler.”

“Hey!” Kara replies, tempted to flick her paintbrush at her wife. “I love this outfit,” she says, pouting because she doesn’t look like a toddler, how rude.

“You asked, my love,” Lena repeats, daring to step closer to Kara who might smear paint on her, though that’s a risk she’s willing to take. “We both need to look decent for the agency.”

“I know,” Kara sighs. She stops pouting and smiles instead because Lena is right and she probably should wear something a bit fancier than this.

“You’re worrying,” Lena says, knowing her wife well enough. “You have that crinkle between your eyes.”

“I just hope they’ll have us,” Kara replies, admitting that she’s worried. She doesn’t really doubt they will say yes to Lena, but she’s not sure if they will say yes to her.

“It’s going to be okay,” Lena whispers, snaking her arms around Kara. She can’t be positively sure that it will be okay, but she hopes it’ll be okay. They’ve already spoken with the agency before and this is their final meeting with the final paperwork.

Kara exhales and rests her forehead against Lena’s for a few seconds. “Do you like the room?” she asks curiously.

Lena takes a step back to look at the walls, which Kara painted a light shade of blue and she can see stars have been added. “I like it,” she answers, nodding approvingly. “I’ll go get your clothes while you finish up, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara agrees. “Wait,” she says, halting Lena before she can walk out of the room. “Kiss?”

Lena smiles and cups a hand behind Kara’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss. They always kiss when one of them leaves to go do something else or to go to another room. She called the DEO earlier today to let them know not to call her wife in today unless the world is about to end. A year ago she had told Kara they should wait a few years, yet a year later here they are because a lot can happen in the span of a year.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“A hand, please?” Alex asks, helplessly holding sheets in her arms.

“Only because you’re asking nicely,” Maggie answers, gripping the other end of the sheets. “Our place is really starting to look decent,” she says, happy to be sharing an apartment with Alex.

“It is,” Alex agrees, smiling while they make the bed together. “There’s plenty of sunlight filtering in through the windows.”

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums, noticing that as well. “I like that we have a spare room,” she says, since this is an apartment with two bedrooms.

“You better not get me started on that one again,” Alex warns lightly. “College first, we agreed on that,” she points out, not going to follow her sister’s lead.

“Of course college first,” Maggie confirms, just thinking a bit ahead. “It’s sweet that our parents helped us pay for this apartment,” she says, though she wants to pay them back someday.

“Yeah, it is,” Alex agrees, remembering how they had insisted so they could buy a decent place rather than an apartment that would look like it’s about to fall apart. “We’ll pay them back someday.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Maggie replies, smirking at her wife.

“We can paint that room in a soft color,” Alex muses. “Someday,” she adds. “Not now.”

Maggie likes how everything progressed throughout time. As a freshman she had shared a room with Alex, Lucy and Kara. Then as a sophomore and a junior, she shared a room with Alex. Now she and her wife have their own apartment together, which is even better. “Three years down, one to go,” she sighs.

“I can’t wait,” Alex replies, looking forward to finally graduate. “Hank said I might be allowed to go out in the field a week or so after I graduate, because I’ve been training with Astra which has given me an advantage.”

“Hmm, that makes sense,” Maggie says, seeing reason in that. “It’s crazy how good you are in fights now. You improved a lot during the time Astra has been training us.”

“It did feel good when I defeated Sara that one time,” Alex boasts. Some weeks ago she finally managed to kick Sara’s ass during a battle.

“Her face was priceless,” Maggie says, remembering it well. Sara hadn’t been happy at all to lose.

“I’m going to unpack some more boxes,” Alex whispers, since they still have a bunch to go through and she wants to get it all done before their senior year begins.

Maggie opens the closet, grinning as the lowest shelves are where her clothes are being placed while Alex is taking the top shelves. “I’ll sort the rest of our clothes,” she offers.

“Right,” Alex huffs, wanting to see that before she’ll believe it. “Next thing you’ll tell me you’ll put our stuff in the top cupboards.”

“I can manage that,” Maggie replies, capable of helping herself. “We have chairs. I can stand on one of them.”

“If you fall and break a leg I’m going to break your other one too,” Alex warns. It would be more logical if she’d do that rather than her tiny wife.

“I’m feeling the love,” Maggie comments. She stalks over to Alex and kisses her, delaying unpacking further, though her wife isn’t complaining about that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shh, don’t tell mama,” Lucy whispers while she stirs through the batter for their pancakes.

Lyra giggles and holds a finger against her lips to join the conspiracy. “I won’t, mommy,” she whispers, holding her hand out to stir.

Lucy lets Lyra stir while she puts butter onto the pan so they can begin baking pancakes. In the past she had said she would teach her when she was thirteen or something and even though Lyra is seven years old, she’s here to help her and she’s sure it will be fine.

“You must take me a fool,” Astra says as she walks in with Sirius, holding his hand because he wobbles a bit when he walks. “I hear everything you say.”

“Oh hey, Star,” Lucy replies, trying to sound surprised while she turns around. “I’m teaching our little girl how to make pancakes,” she reveals, although Astra probably gathered as much.

Astra sighs, lifting Sirius up to place him on her hip. She leans in, kissing Lucy briefly. “I knew you would give in,” she whispers lovingly. Lyra had been asking to learn for weeks now and she knew Lucy wouldn’t be able to say no for long.

“Yes, our seven year old tricked me into saying yes,” Lucy admits. She turns her attention towards Sirius. “Hey, baby boy,” she whispers, reaching out for him.

“Mommy,” Sirius says. He smiles and puts his chubby hands on his mother’s cheeks.

“You’re growing up so fast,” Lucy whispers, wishing he would stay little for a while longer. Sirius is a year and three months old, so it’s all going fast. Meanwhile she’s twenty-two and Astra is about to be thirty-three in about a month.

Lyra pours some batter onto the pan, proud as she’s making her first pancake. “My brother can have this one,” she says, beaming while it bakes.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Lucy replies, smiling at Lyra. It means so much to her how much Astra and Lyra have accepted her and Sirius into their family, to be a family together.

Astra smiles at Lucy and their two children and it’s a unique feeling to feel genuinely happy, all because of having this little family of her own, which is perfect.

When all the pancakes are done, Lucy walks out of the kitchen with Astra for a bit, leaving Lyra with Sirius to let them eat pancakes. She plops down on the couch with Astra, immediately kissing her. “I love you, Star,” she whispers earnestly.

“And I love you, Lucy,” Astra replies, whispering too.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lucy whispers as she traces the scars on Astra’s arms. “Maybe we can ask Alex and Maggie to babysit our children sometime soon so the two of us can go somewhere together,” she suggests, even though she loves Lyra and Sirius and loves having them around.

“I will go anywhere with you,” Astra replies, looking forward to spend time together with Lucy.

“I love your soft edges,” Lucy says, admiring how sweet Astra can be. “I’m happy we’re together.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you both certain?” the woman from the adoption agency asks.

Lena shares a look with her wife who gives her a hopeful smile and she knows that Kara is sure of this. Personally she had a few reservations at first, although separating siblings doesn’t sound ideal and she knows that if they had settled for another child, the siblings they’re looking to adopt would be separated.

Kara is sure, but she’s waiting for Lena’s reaction. When the agency told them a few months ago that a child was available for them, they had both been excited. Then they heard it isn’t an only child and the thought of separating siblings isn’t right.

“We are sure,” Lena answers finally, offering the woman from the agency a polite smile.

“Very well,” the woman replies, smiling back. “Once the papers are signed they will be officially yours,” she explains, sliding the papers towards Lena and Kara.

Lena wiggles the pen in her hand for a few seconds and this is really a big step. Now that they’re here and now that it’s all becoming real, she’s feeling nervous. A year ago she married Kara after she proposed six months prior to that and now they’re about to adopt children. Their plan was to adopt one child and yes, they could have waited a few more years since her wife has one year of college left, but after all the time they spent with Lyra and Sirius they had been dreaming about it. More than one child wasn’t planned, at least not yet, but she doesn’t want to be a home wrecker who tears siblings apart. Being twenty-nine, she has no issues with the ages of the children, not really. Her concern is mostly linked to Kara who is younger.

Kara feels the woman’s eyes on her when Lena signs the papers. This is a big step and when she told her family and friends, their reactions had been a bit mixed, though most reacted with concern. Alex had asked her if she was out of her mind and her sister could get behind the idea of her adopting a child with Lena, though Alex didn’t agree that they’re adopting more than one child. Eliza had freaked out and called her too young to be a mother. In about six months she’ll be twenty-three and while that may still be a young age to be a parent, on Krypton nobody would have been surprised about that.

The woman from the agency takes the papers back, looking at Lena with respect. “I assume they will have a lovely home with the both of you,” she says, directing her words at Lena.

Lena has long left the Luthor shadow in the past and she is known as a good person here in National City. Mere months ago she donated money to the hospital so they could build a new wing and she developed protective gear for the police.

“Congratulations, you are parents now,” the woman announces, sorting her paperwork. “These are for you to keep,” she says, giving Kara and Lena each a copy. “Faye recently turned one,” she explains. “She won’t remember her biological parents. Kai is three years old and he may be a bit fussy at first, but he will adapt. Rosalind is ten years old. She prefers to be called Rose and you may experience some struggles with her. You see, she was in the car when their parents crashed, after they picked her up from school. She was the only one to make it out of alive with minor injuries while her younger siblings were at a daycare.”

Kara is holding Lena’s hand and she’s trying not to squeeze too tightly. It doesn’t seem fair that those three children lost their parents in such a tragic way, while they’re so young. Rosalind is the biggest reason why Eliza and Alex weren’t that excited when she told them about the adoption. Okay yes, Rose is ten years old, which is not that ideal, given her age, but she adores children. She knows the agency would have allowed them to adopt only one child or two, thus separating the siblings, but that wouldn’t be fair. Those children already lost everything. They don’t need to lose each other as well.

“It’s admirable that you are adopting all three of them,” the woman says. “We weren’t sure where Rosalind would have ended up.”

“My wife and I have a lot of love to give,” Kara replies with a warm smile. “We’ll make sure all three of them will feel at home.”

“You may follow me,” the woman says, standing up to walk around her desk. “The children do not have many clothes, considering their parents struggled to get by.”

Lena and Kara follow the woman towards a room where the children are waiting for them with a single suitcase.

Kara almost bumps into her wife who freezes at the door. “Lena,” she whispers softly, worried.

“I’m okay,” Lena whispers, although that’s not entirely true. Being here brings back memories from when she was a four year old little girl without anything but the clothes on her back and a teddy bear. She remembers how the Luthors adopted her and how hopeful she had been, but also scared and nervous.

“Hey,” Kara says to the children. “You must be Kai,” she says to the little boy who is standing next to a girl who is taller than him. “And you must be Rose,” she continues. Then she turns to the little girl who is held by a woman from the agency. “She must be Faye.”

“Hello,” Lena says, trying not to sound too nervous. It must be worse for the children who are about to go home with two total strangers, so she should get a grip already.

“My wife and I are so happy the three of you will be joining our family,” Kara says excitedly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. This is Lena and I’m Kara,” she says, in case the children didn’t know their names yet.

Rose crosses her arms. “You are not our mother,” she says angrily to Kara. “And neither are you,” she says to Lena. “I hate you both.”

Lena’s jaw drops while she clutches a hand to her chest, not having expected Rose to be so angry and to say such things. Her wife, however, doesn’t waver.

Kara crouches down in front of Rose to be at eye-level with her. “I know we’re not your parents, sweetie,” she says softly, tentatively resting a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “What happened isn’t fair and by no means would we try to replace them. All we want is to give the three of you the love and care you deserve.”

Lena’s affection and adoration for Kara only continues to grow. They can both relate in some way to the children, having both lost their biological parents as well. Rose, Kai and Faye deserve a good home and it won’t be easy, but she has her wife by her side. “Stronger together,” she whispers, but of course Kara hears her.

Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers while glancing fondly at the children. “El mayarah,” she whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I skipped over their junior year to move things along a bit.


	62. Chapter 62

“This room is yours now, Rose,” Kara says, smiling at the girl and encouraging her to have a look around. She’s sort of taking the lead for this right now because Lena seems hesitant, not that she blames her wife considering how uneasy Rose reacted to them.

“Pink,” Rose says while she enters the bedroom. “Where will my brother and my sister sleep?”

“In another room,” Kara answers.

“We’ve never been separated,” Rose replies, clenching her hands into tight fists.

“Kai and Faye can sleep here instead,” Kara offers, noticing Rose’s discomfort. “I’ll bring their beds here.”

Lena is relieved that Kara is handling this well, better than she has so far. It hadn’t occurred to her that the children would be used to sleeping in the same bedroom.

Kara decides to use her strength to move the beds when the children are in the kitchen or the living room. They don’t need to know that she’s Supergirl, but someday she might tell them, when they’re older.

Rose opens her suitcase and picks something out of it, throwing it across the room.

Lena looks at what Rose threw aside, which appears to be a copy of a super suit, from the ones children tend to wear when they admire Supergirl. “Why did you throw it away?” she asks, picking it up.

“I liked Supergirl because she was amazing,” Rose answers, tears in her eyes. “She’s supposed to help people, but she didn’t help our parents.”

Oh Rao, Kara doesn’t like the sound of this because Rose already said she hates her and if the girl is going to hate her alter ego as well, it’s not good.

“I am sure she would have helped them if she could have,” Lena replies, since Kara can’t always be everywhere to save everyone. A car crash can happen so fast, without seeing it coming.

Kara can tell that Lena is tired already and she knows it hasn’t been the best start. Rose dislikes them, Kai hasn’t said a word yet and Faye is fussy.

Lena wants to buy new clothes for the children, given they hardly have any and perhaps some toys or something. “I’m going to make something to eat,” she says to excuse herself. “Rose, can you help me?”

Rose shrugs and follows Lena without saying anything.

“I’ll keep an eye on Faye and Kai,” Kara says and she hopes that the children will warm up to them eventually, but it’ll take time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Maggie says with a bright smile while she moves to hug Kara. “I’m curious to meet the little rugrats.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara replies as she hugs her back. “They’re in the living room.”

“Three kids,” Alex whispers while hugging her sister. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Kara,” she says, concerned that it would be too much.

“I know that three is a lot at once,” Kara sighs, aware of that. “Lena and I couldn’t let them get separated.”

“That makes sense,” Maggie comments, able to get behind that logic.

“Hey, we’re here!” Lucy shouts as she walks up to the door. She’s holding Sirius in her arms and Astra is next to her with Lyra.

“Hey, Luce,” Kara replies, smiling at her friend. “I’m glad you’re here,” she says, relieved that they’re complete now. She knows Eliza and Jeremiah want to meet the children as well, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm them too much.

“I want to meet my nieces and nephew,” Alex says, curious to meet them.

Kara lets them inside into the living room where Lena is keeping an eye on the children. “This is Rose, Kai and Faye,” she says while she points at the children one by one.

“Aww, Faye is such a little cutie,” Maggie coos. She walks up to the little girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes and picks her up.

“Hello,” Lyra says, waving at the children. “I’m Lyra, it’s nice to meet you,” she continues, holding her hand out to Rose.

Rose has chestnut locks and blue eyes. “Hi,” she replies without shaking Lyra’s hand.

“I like your shirt,” Alex says to Rose as she crouches down in front of her. She smiles at the sight of the black shirt that has intellectual badass written on it.

“Typical,” Maggie comments. “My wife’s a nerd,” she says to Rose.

“True,” Alex confirms. “Science is interesting.”

“It is,” Rose says and she manages to offer Alex a small smile.

“I like this one, Kara,” Alex says to her sister, placing her hand on Rose’s shoulder. She turns her attention back to the little girl. “Lena happens to be really smart. She teaches a few science classes.”

“Really?” Rose asks, sounding interested.

“Mhmm,” Alex answers, nodding. “Maybe she can teach you a few things.”

“I’d love to,” Lena cuts in, relieved that Alex is building a bridge between her and Rose.

Kai looks up with wide eyes when Astra approaches him.

“Hello,” Astra says calmly. She can hear the boy’s scared heartbeat. “Do you like toys?” she asks, tilting her head while she waits for an answer.

Kai merely nods.

“Good, I brought gifts,” Astra announces, revealing the bag she has.

“But it’s not our birthday,” Rose says, confused. “We only get a gift on our birthday and on Christmas, if Santa doesn’t forget us.”

Kara’s heart drops to hear the sadness in Rose’s voice and to realize that the children didn’t always get something for Christmas. She tries not to think about the crushed looks on their little faces and in a few months when Christmas comes up, she’ll make sure they’re not forgotten.

“These are to welcome you to the family,” Astra explains. “Unless I should take the play house I bought for you back to the store.”

Kai stares at the toy cars he’s being given.

“This family is getting bigger,” Maggie whispers to Alex, happy to be a part of it.

“Yeah, it really is,” Alex sighs softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy holds Lyra’s hand while she walks her to school because she doesn’t have a class yet while Astra needs to be at college early to teach an early class. It’s a big day for their daughter who is going to the seventh grade, which is five years ahead of her age. She knows Lyra will be sharing a classroom with twelve and thirteen year olds, which is quite the gap.

“Mommy, I’m nervous,” Lyra says, holding Lucy’s hand tighter. “What if the other children won’t like me?”

“Everyone who takes the time to get to know you will like you,” Lucy replies, since Lyra is such a sweet little girl. “And if they don’t, then it’s their loss. Your mama and I love you very much.”

“Why isn’t Rose going to be in my class?” Lyra asks curiously.

“Because she is in fifth grade, sweetie,” Lucy answers. “You’re in the seventh grade,” she explains, which might be a bit odd for Lyra who is three years younger than Rose.

“Okay,” Lyra sighs. “Is mama going to pick me up from school?”

“Yes,” Lucy confirms. She enters the school area and she can see people staring at her already, probably wondering if she’s an older sister, a babysitter or just a young mother. “Have a good day, sweetheart,” she whispers, hugging her daughter.

Lyra enters the school, waving one last time at Lucy.

Lucy waits until she can’t see Lyra anymore and that’s when she sees Lena arriving to drop Rose off and wow that little girl sure looks angry.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” Lena apologizes. “This is a good school,” she says and it’s also nearby. Rose’s old school is too far away and not good enough.

“I hate it here,” Rose huffs.

“Do you want a hug before you…?” Lena asks, trailing off when Rose walks away, or rather stomps away. “Or not,” she whispers, staring at the ground.

“Hey, Lee,” Lucy says, throwing an arm over Lena’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Not really,” Lena answers, feeling at a loss. “Rose is so angry at me.”

“It’s not you she’s angry at, not really,” Lucy replies. “That kid’s been through a lot so right now she’s going to be angry at the world and she’s angry because what happened is unfair. She’s just a little girl, not knowing how to cope, so she’s angry,” she explains, sharing her insight. “There are five stages of grief and loss, one of them being anger.”

“You’re right,” Lena whispers, having to admit that Lucy’s explanation makes sense. “The first thing Rose said to Kara and I is that we’re not her mother and that she hates us both.”

“She might see you both as a threat, in a way,” Lucy guesses. “Her parents are gone and now she’s placed with two strangers who are replacing her parents, and she hates that. I’m assuming Kara’s age doesn’t help either.”

“You assume correctly,” Lena confirms, remembering how Rose nearly exploded when she learned that Kara is entering her senior year at college this year. “I don’t think I know how to be a mother.”

“It’s okay to be scared, it’s completely normal,” Lucy replies, understanding that it’s a lot for Lena. “Raising three kids won’t be easy, but you have Kara by your side. There are always going to be tough times, but there will also be good times which make it all worth it.”

“I can see why you and Astra match so well,” Lena whispers. “You’re rather smart.”

“I’m always happy to give my niece advice,” Lucy comments lightly.

“Oh god,” Lena replies, not used to that. “I still need to realize that Astra is my aunt now and the fact that you would be as well is just odd.”

“I think we should get going,” Lucy suggests. “We wouldn’t want to be late at college.”

“I hope Kara did better with dropping Faye and Kai off at the daycare,” Lena says, hoping that didn’t go disastrous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally, lunch,” Kara says, putting her tray down on the table.

“Let me guess,” Lucy replies. “You were starving?”

“Exactly,” Kara answers, eager to eat.

“Hey, dolls,” Harley says as she takes a seat at their table with Sara. “We share a room,” she announces.

“Just the two of you?” Maggie asks. “Or did they put two other students in your room?”

“There are two others,” Harley answers. “Izzy Williams and Jessica Sinclair,” she says.

Kara turns her head to Harley at the mention of that last name, which makes her wonder if Jessica is related to Veronica Sinclair, Lena’s mystery ex who she met once for less than a minute who seemed to have disappeared after that.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Alex says, unfamiliar with the names.

“How is your apartment coming along?” Sara asks Alex and Maggie.

“Great,” Maggie answers. “We unpacked a lot and it’s looking good.”

“You can all come over sometime,” Alex says, inviting them. “For a movie night or something.”

“Good idea,” Kara agrees because then they wouldn’t have to switch only between her aunt’s place and her place. “It’ll get crowded though,” she warns.

Harley opens her can of cola and sips from it. “I might drop out this year,” she says, even though their senior year just begun.

“You’re going to drop out?” Lucy asks, shocked. “Why would you do that? This is your last year.”

“I miss Arkham,” Harley answers. “Ivy and I are going to be partners, so I don’t really need to finish my senior year,” she explains.

“It would be a bummer if you’d drop out,” Maggie says, since Harley is one of their friends.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees. “You throw epic Halloween parties.”

“I’d still invite y’all,” Harley assures them. “My life’s in Arkham, not here.”

“I’m not staying either,” Sara announces. “I have been thinking about finishing my senior year, but this isn’t where I belong.”

Lucy is shocked to hear that Harley and Sara both plan to leave. “Where will you be going, S?” she asks, worried because she knows Sara isn’t from this earth.

“Home,” Sara answers, nodding at Lucy. “A few of the people I used to know found me.”

“Okay,” Lucy replies, understanding that Sara wants to return. She’s happy for her friend that her people have found her so she can go back.

“You’re both really weird,” Kara says to Harley and Sara. “Our senior year just begun and now you’re both leaving.”

“This is life, Kara,” Alex says, getting used to it. “People go their own way, lead their own lives.”

“Anyone else have any surprises?” Kara asks, looking at Winn and Mike.

“We’re staying,” Winn answers, not going anywhere.

“I’m going to miss y’all,” Harley says, grabbing her phone to text Ivy.

“Stay in touch with us though,” Alex says to Harley, which can happen through their group chat.

“And don’t be a stranger,” Maggie adds. “You can visit us sometime if you want.”

“Will do,” Harley promises.

“Same for you, Sara,” Maggie says, feeling like it’s a shame they’re both leaving in their final year.

Lucy knows that in Sara’s case, this is goodbye because she won’t be back and she won’t exactly be able to text them if she’s going to be on another earth. She’s going to miss Sara because she was nice to hang out with to grab drinks or something.

“Take each chance you get,” Sara says, smiling softly. She taps her hand once on the table as if she’s about to say more, but then she stands up. Saying goodbye isn’t something she can do. “Oh and Luce, keep a close eye on Lyra on the day you will feel National City shake.”

“Shake?” Lucy asks, confused. “Do you mean like an earthquake?” She assumes Sara has looked into their future and has seen something, but she’s being a bit vague, although she can see Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn and Mike are staring at Sara, probably wondering what she’s on about. “S, wait,” she says, running after her friend when Sara walks away.

Sara doesn’t stop walking until she’s outside the building. “I can’t tell you too much,” she says apologetically.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Lucy replies. “Can you at least tell me which day and why you’re telling me to keep a close eye on Lyra? Is something bad going to happen to her?”

Sara takes a deep breath. “Cadmus,” she answers. “Remember that name.”

“Sara, please,” Lucy pleads. “You have to give me more than that.” She doesn’t understand what Sara means by saying that National City will shake someday and why she has to keep an eye on Lyra that day or how Cadmus fits into all of that, let alone what Cadmus is. “Who is Cadmus? What do they have to do with it? Are they going to do something to Lyra?”

“There is a traitor in your midst,” Sara whispers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex puts the box of pizza on the table, sitting down next to Maggie on their couch and she hasn’t stopped thinking about how strange today has been. “Sara acted odd today,” she says, considering it’s bothering her.

“Yeah, she did,” Maggie agrees. “I don’t think we’ll hear from her again because it sounded like she was saying goodbye,” she says, just having that sort of feeling.

“I wonder what she meant when she told Lucy to keep an eye on Lyra on the day National City will shake,” Alex says, unable to pin her finger on that one. “I don’t know how she even knows that would happen or why it would happen. It’s all really confusing.”

“We’ve always known Sara wasn’t from around here, but I think there are things she never told us,” Maggie reasons. “I think Lucy knows more than we do though.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Alex sighs. “Remember that time we went to Italy together and I had a bad feeling, and then something happened to Astra?”

“I remember,” Maggie answers, aware of how she had tried to comfort Alex. “You think something bad is going to happen to Lyra?”

“Afraid so,” Alex answers sadly. “Something feels off and when Lucy returned after she had followed Sara outside, she looked rather pale,” she says, worried about what might happen.

“Today during a class Lucy kept mumbling Cadmus,” Maggie recalls. “She even wrote it down in her notes.”

“Cadmus?” Alex repeats. “That sounds vaguely familiar,” she says, having heard that name before.

 

 **Firecracker:** Luce, what did Sara say to you?

 **LittleLane:** She said she couldn’t tell me too much and that I should remember the name Cadmus.

 **LittleLane:** Oh, and she said there’s a traitor in my midst.

 **Mudmonster:** A traitor? What did she mean?

 **LittleLane:** She didn’t say. I don’t know who the traitor is and how they’ll be a traitor, but it’s worrying.

 **Firecracker:** I don’t get why someone we know would betray our family.

 **Mudmonster:** It’s like a puzzle and we don’t have all the pieces.

 **Puppy:** It would be awful if someone would betray our family.

 **Mudmonster:** Okay so far we got that Lyra needs to be protected or something when the city shakes, for reasons we don’t know and that Cadmus is a name to be remembered and that there is a traitor. Maybe Cadmus is an enemy and someone will betray Lyra’s secret and then Cadmus tries to capture her or something, I don’t know. I’m just guessing here.

 **Chipmunk:** Who would that traitor be?

 **LittleLane:** I wonder about that as well, Winn.

 **Bunny:** We’re going to believe Sara is right? How would she know?

 **Mudmonster:** That’s a fair question, Harley.

 


	63. Chapter 63

“Mommy,” Faye says, smiling giddily.

Kara is quite sure her heart just melted and is now in a puddle on the floor. “Lena, did you hear that?” she asks happily. “Faye just called me mommy,” she says, unable to keep from smiling.

“Yes, my love,” Lena answers, equally happy. The children have been with them for a few months now and Faye seems to take to them the most so far, but that’s also because she’s the youngest and probably doesn’t know any better.

Kara’s smile falters slightly when she sees the shocked look on Rose’s face, a look that seems to express it was sinful for Faye to say that. “Rose, sweetie,” she says softly when Rose walks away.

“She will come around,” Lena says, although she can’t be sure, she just hopes so. Rose doesn’t really show that much anger anymore, but she’s often silent or ignores them.

Kai tugs at Lena’s pants to get her attention.

“Yes, baby?” Lena asks as she looks down at Kai.

Kai bites his bottom lip and stretches his arms out.

“Oh,” Lena says, surprised that Kai wants her to pick him up. She wonders when he’ll say something because they’ve been informed he can speak, he just doesn’t. When she took him to a doctor, the doctor said losing his parents is what must have made him withdraw into silence. “Alright,” she says, lifting Kai up to hold him.

Kara notices that Lena is still rather stiff around the children and even uncomfortable at times. They all need time and she knows that her wife is going to be an amazing mother. A call from the DEO disturbs her. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes to Lena. “I have to go.”

“I know,” Lena replies, though the idea of being alone with the children makes her nervous. It has happened before and it hasn’t gotten easier yet. She hasn’t needed to make an excuse up for the children so far since none of them ever ask anything when Kara leaves. Well, Rose doesn’t look like she wants to know and Kai doesn’t want to talk and Faye can’t say much yet.

“I love you,” Kara says, leaning in to kiss Lena. “Bye, babies,” she says to Faye and Kai before leaving.

Lena puts Kai down and walks to the bedroom where Rose walked off to, knocking on the door before entering. “Hey, sweetie,” she says, sitting down on the bed next to the girl. “I was wondering if you want to go with me to my company tomorrow, so you can see the new projects that are being developed.”

“Okay,” Rose replies without looking at Lena.

“You could be my special little helper,” Lena offers. She won’t lie that she wants to gain Rose’s affection because it hurts that the girl, who is supposed to be her oldest daughter, doesn’t like her. “Your mother and I love having you here with us.”

“You’re not my mother!” Rose shouts angrily. She runs out of the room and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

“Rose, I’m sorry,” Lena says while she tries to run after her. She’s too late because the girl already ran out on the streets and she can’t suddenly leave Faye and Kai alone. This is her fault because she shouldn’t have used those words. She desperately grabs her phone to send everyone a warning.

 

 **CherryLipstick:** I messed up and Rose ran away. If you see her or find her, please let me know.

 

Lena puts her phone away and hurries to put Faye’s and Kai’s coat on, realizing Rose ran out without one. She’s been too careless, slipped up with wanting Rose to like her and to like being here.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is watching a movie with Maggie, laughing as they’re having a competition of who can spot the most mistakes in it, such as the camera showing for a second and stuff like that. She wishes she could say she’s winning, but damn, her wife is already on her way to become a good detective, having spotted about the double amount of mistakes she has.

Maggie sees a light on her phone is blinking, telling her she has a message, frowning when she reads it. “Dammit,” she whispers, tossing her phone aside again.

Alex pauses the movie and turns to face her wife. “What’s wrong?” she asks, concerned.

“Lena messaged the group,” Maggie answers. “Apparently something went wrong and Rose ran away,” she explains, rubbing her temples. “She sent it ten minutes ago, give or take.”

“Oh no,” Alex gasps. “I’m guessing Kara is busy as Supergirl,” she says, having heard something on the news about a ship that was having issues.

“We should go look for her,” Maggie insists, rather than suggesting. “She’s just a little girl and it’s already dark out.”

Alex nods and then she hears a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” she says, leaping up from the couch to open the door.

Rose stumbles inside, shaking while she throws her arms around Alex’s waist.

Alex closes the door and she can tell that Rose is cold. She hears her crying when she hugs her and she doesn’t know what happened, but Rose is clearly upset.

 

 **Mudmonster:** Rose is with us.

 **CherryLipstick:** Thank god, I was so worried.

 **Mudmonster:** We’ll bring her back later.

 

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate,” Maggie says, deciding to make three cups. She has a feeling Rose can use it right now.

Alex guides Rose towards the couch, where the little girl keeps crying. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asks, rubbing Rose’s back.

“Lena called Kara my mother and that’s a lie,” Rose answers bitterly. “I had a mother and she…she’s gone, but they don’t understand that.”

“I think they understand more than you know,” Alex replies calmly. “Lena and Kara lost their parents too when they were little,” she explains. “Nobody will ever replace your parents,” she says, tilting Rose’s chin up to look at her. “No matter what happens, they will always be right here,” she whispers, pointing her index finger at the little girl’s heart.

“Sometimes people make mistakes and say the wrong things,” Maggie says as she joins them on the couch with hot chocolate. “Lena and Kara want to get to know you and take good care of you.”

“The children at school hate me,” Rose whispers. “They thought Kara was my babysitter, but now that they know she adopted me, they have been pushing me around.”

“It’s not nice of those children to be so mean to you,” Alex replies, wishing she could stop them from treating Rose like that.

“Lyra got angry at them,” Rose reveals. “Now the children from my class hate me even more because Lyra is younger than me and I don’t need her to protect me and she’s not even my family.”

“I’m sure Lyra meant well,” Maggie says. She’s relieved that Rose isn’t alone at school, but at the same time it doesn’t seem to help.

“You don’t understand,” Rose sighs. Her hands are shaking as she reaches out for the hot chocolate. “They were all pushing me and I couldn’t do anything because there were eight of them, but then Lyra showed up. She pushed them all away and she grabbed Tommy’s arm and threw him over her back, but Tommy’s the biggest kid, he’s thirteen!” she exclaims.

“A rush of adrenalin can give someone extra strength, temporarily,” Alex replies quickly, aware that Lyra must have been using her strength, which is dangerous. “You can finish your hot chocolate and then we’ll walk you home. Lena has been very worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose whispers.

Alex is relieved that Rose came to her and Maggie rather than wandering around on the streets. “We’re not angry at you, sweetie,” she whispers gently. “People worry because they care about you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy tucks Lyra in and smiles while she brushes through her hair. “I love you,” she whispers, meaning that. Lyra is as much her child as Sirius is, even though she’s not her blood. “I won’t let anyone ever hurt you.”

“I love you too, mommy,” Lyra whispers, smiling sweetly.

“My sweet little angel,” Lucy replies as she presses the small object in her hand into Lyra’s hand. “If anything bad ever happens or you’re scared press this and I’ll come get you as fast as I can,” she promises, closing her daughter’s hand around the spy beacon. It’s been months since Sara’s warning and nothing happened yet, but she’s worried and she doesn’t know if it’ll take days, weeks, months or years to happen, though she won’t forget.

“Okay,” Lyra says, frowning a bit as she looks at it.

“Guess what we’re going to do this weekend?” Lucy asks, smiling while she moves on to happier things.

“Umm,” Lyra answers. “I don’t know.”

“We’re going to decorate our Christmas tree,” Lucy announces.

“Rao, yes!” Lyra cheers.

Lucy chuckles at Lyra’s enthusiasm. “Shh, your brother is sleeping,” she hushes, although Sirius is probably sound asleep and won’t hear. “Did you make a list for Santa yet?”

Lyra nods and sits up. “I have it under my pillow,” she answers, revealing her list.

“Can I see it?” Lucy asks, curious to know what Lyra wants for Christmas.

Lyra shakes her head and clutches her list to her chest. “It’s a secret,” she answers. “Mommy, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Lucy answers. She smiles when Lyra lightly smacks her arm. “Of course you can.”

“Do you think that Santa can bring some friends?” Lyra asks with a small voice. “Not for me, but for Rose,” she explains. “The children at school are not nice to her.”

“Aww, sweetie,” Lucy whispers softly, touched. “You could be her friend then she’ll already have one,” she suggests.

“Rose doesn’t want me to be her friend,” Lyra replies, looking down. “She said I embarrass her, but I didn’t mean to,” she explains, pulling another piece of paper from underneath her pillow. “I made a drawing for you today.”

Lucy finds it unfortunate that Rose doesn’t want to be Lyra’s friend, but she can’t force the girls to be friends and she knows Rose is dealing with a lot. “Oh really?” she asks, smiling at her daughter. “Let me see,” she says, accepting the drawing.

“This is mama,” Lyra says while she points at her drawing. “Sirius is here next to me and you’re here, holding mama’s hand.”

“Wow, this is beautiful,” Lucy replies, moving to hug Lyra. “Thank you, sweetie, I love it,” she says, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “I like the headband you drew for me and mama.”

“The headband means-”

“You should be sleeping, little darling,” Astra says as she enters Lyra’s bedroom. She caught the last bits of their conversation and she doesn’t need their daughter to tell Lucy the meaning of headbands.

“Yes, mama,” Lyra sighs, sliding under her covers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena has tears in her eyes from laughing because Kara is wearing a snowman suit while doing a silly dance to Christmas jingles. “You’re such a dork,” she comments lovingly.

“I’m Olaf from Frozen,” Kara replies, shaking her hips.

“You’re silly,” Rose chuckles.

“Oh am I?” Kara asks. She smiles and lifts Rose up, tickling her and she’s delighted to hear her oldest daughter giggle. “Someone is being ticklish.”

“Noooo,” Rose replies, trying to push Kara’s hands away. “Lena, help me.”

“Hmm, helping,” Lena muses. “I have an idea,” she says, holding her index finger up. “We should turn the tickle monster into the cookie monster.”

“Cookies!” Kara cheers, gently putting Rose down. “Who is going to help me bake them?” she asks, looking around. “I need a tiny chef who’s about yay high,” she says, holding her hand above Rose’s head. “And who happens to be ten years old.”

“You’re in luck,” Lena says, feigning surprise. “We happen to have one just like that,” she continues, scooping Rose into her arms.

“Ah yes, yes,” Kara replies, taking Rose over from Lena. “This tiny chef will do.”

“And you can’t bake cookies without having a taster,” Lena adds, holding Kai up. “Tiny taster, check.”

“I love you,” Kara says, loving her wife very much. She loves how much Lena has been improving with their children. It really gave them both a scare that time Rose ran away.

“I love you too,” Lena replies, smiling warmly.

“Warn me if you two are going to kiss,” Rose says, scrunching her nose up.

“But I’m the kissy monster,” Kara exclaims. To prove her point she litters Rose’s cheeks with kisses. She stops when their oldest daughter starts to cry.

Rose flings her arms around Kara’s neck and sniffles. “You’re really sweet to us,” she whispers.

“That’s because I love all three of you so very much,” Kara says softly, rubbing Rose’s back. “And so does my wife,” she adds.

“Do you think our parents will be hurt when we call you and Lena our parents?” Rose asks, her voice breaking. “I don’t want them to think we replaced them or that we don’t miss them.”

“They won’t be hurt,” Kara answers carefully. “Your parents would want you all to be loved and happy.”

“If you’re Olaf, Lena can be Sven,” Rose suggests, wriggling herself free to stand.

“That’s a great idea,” Kara agrees. “Suit up, Lena.”

“I can be Anna,” Rose says with a smile. “Faye can be Elsa and Kai can be Kristoff.”

“Do you hear that, Lena?” Kara asks excitedly.

“No, it’s not like I’m standing right here,” Lena answers amusedly.

Kara can hear Kai and Rose giggling. “Youuuu,” she whispers, snaking her arms around her wife’s waist. “I meant, we’re going to play Frozen, it’s going to be fun.”

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Rose asks. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

“Yes, let’s go build a snowwoman,” Lena answers.

“Hey, you’re stealing my tiny chef,” Kara objects.

“I’m going to play with snow outside with Rose,” Lena replies. “Meanwhile you can bake cookies and later on we can decorate them together.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie clears her throat and smirks when Alex jumps up. “You don’t need to hang a piece of mistletoe everywhere for me to kiss you, you know?” she asks, humored. “You’ve hung up like ten already.”

“I’m decorating,” Alex replies, hanging up another piece of mistletoe.

“Hmm, I’ll get started on our tree,” Maggie says. She grabs a garland and throws it around Alex to reel her in so she can kiss her.

“Last time I checked I don’t look like a tree,” Alex points out. She leans in to close the small gap between them, kissing her wife. “We still need to buy a few gifts.”

“You’re going to spoil the kids rotten, aren’t you?” Maggie asks knowingly.

“As if you didn’t plan to do that,” Alex answers, huffing because she knows Maggie loves them just as much as she does. “I think my parents might be even worse. They’re so excited to have grandchildren. Three at once sure got them off of my back for now.”

“Mine are still on my back,” Maggie replies, grinning. “I told them college comes first and they understand that.”

“Yes, college first,” Alex agrees, sticking to what they’ve always been saying. “Only six more months to go,” she sighs, looking forward to graduate.

“It’s going to be awesome once we have the chance to get out there,” Maggie says, glad she’ll be a part of the NCPD in six months. “Shortly after our graduation we’ll be married for two years.”

“At least you’re old enough to drink by now,” Alex teases.

“I already bought some champagne,” Maggie replies, now that she can legally drink.

“They’re going to bench you during your first months at the NCPD,” Alex says, assuming they will. “It wouldn’t be wise to let you roam around if you’ll be pregnant.”

“I could work behind a desk for a while,” Maggie points out, not bothered by it. She agreed with Alex that after their graduation, they’ll go to the hospital for in vitro fertilization so she can get pregnant. Her wife already expressed not being interested in being pregnant and adoption was an option as well, but they want a child they can raise from birth.

“Don’t tell anyone yet though,” Alex says, not wanting their family and friends to know yet. They still have time and she wants to wait until that day arrives or even until after it’s confirmed that it worked.

“I won’t,” Maggie promises. “My lips are sealed.”

“These holidays are going to be extra busy,” Alex says, one reason being the fact that their family is bigger now that her sister has three children.

“Yeah, especially on Christmas,” Maggie replies, since that’s the day they’ll all be at Lena’s place, which is also Kara’s place. “It’s going to be quite the full house,” she says, because even her parents will be there.

“I bet New Year’s will be busy too,” Alex sighs softly. “Hopefully the music isn’t as loud on Ivy’s New Year’s party as it always is on her Halloween parties.”

“One magic word, babe,” Maggie grins. “Earplugs,” she says, already having bought them a bunch.

“I think Astra and Kara are going to be in for one hell of a headache at that party if the music’s loud,” Alex says, slightly worried for them. They’re going with them because her parents will be watching Rose, Kai, Faye, Lyra and Sirius, for which she’ll wish them good luck.

“Maybe Harley and Ivy will be reasonable,” Maggie says, because they might be. “They know about Kara and Astra, so they could keep it into consideration and not torture their ears so much.”

 


	64. Chapter 64

“Hello, honey,” Eliza says, pulling Kara into a hug. “It’s so good to see you,” she continues. “Your father and I missed you.”

“Hey, Eliza,” Kara replies, patting her back. “I missed you too,” she says, smiling when she hugs Jeremiah next. “Please, come inside, it is cold out.”

“Hello, Eliza and Jeremiah,” Lena says politely. “You can hang your coat here,” she says while she points at the coat rack.

“It’s good to see you,” Eliza says to Lena, hugging her briefly.

“Likewise,” Lena replies with a smile. “Would you like a glass of champagne?” she asks, glancing between Eliza and Jeremiah.

“One glass,” Jeremiah answers.

“I’ll have one as well,” Eliza decides.

Kara is about to close the front door, but that’s when she sees Maggie and Alex arrive. She remains at the door, greeting guests while Lena stays inside with the guests who already arrived, until they’re all complete.

“That’s a lot of cookies,” Lucy says, noticing the insane amount of cookies that’s on the table.

“Kara’s a cookie monster,” Rose says, grinning.

“Still?” Eliza quietly asks Kara.

Kara knows that Eliza is referring to how Rose calls her by her name. “I don’t mind,” she whispers, not wanting to pressure her oldest daughter into calling her mother. “I use your name as well,” she points out, which is true.

“Okay,” Eliza sighs, giving it a rest.

“Can my brother and I have a cookie?” Lyra asks politely.

“Yes, you can,” Lena answers, handing Lyra two cookies. “You can eat as many as you’d like.”

“Yummy,” Sirius mumbles, chewing on a cookie.

“I think I found another cookie monster,” Lucy comments, smiling as she runs her hand through Sirius’ black curls.

Lena pours several glasses of champagne and goes around with the tray to let the adults have a glass if they want to.

Kara holds a finger to her lips when the doorbell rings. She had to pull quite a few strings to arrange this for the children, but she wants Rose, Kai and Faye to know that Santa definitely didn’t forget them this year. Everyone is silent, giving her a curious look while she walks to the door.

Kai’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. “Santa!” he shouts happily.

Lena is shocked that Kai actually said something for the first time and that there is some sort of Santa standing there. She has a feeling Kara is behind it and it’s so incredibly sweet. The looks on the children’s faces is priceless.

“Santa, you’re here!” Rose shouts excitedly. “You remembered us.”

“Be nice to them,” Kara whispers in J’onn’s ear. “Remember our agreement,” she reminds him.

Astra smiles, surprised that her niece convinced J’onn to shape shift into looking like Santa Claus, which is very pleasant for the children.

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas,” J’onn says, offering the children a broad smile. He’s doing this because Kara said that if he wouldn’t she’d retire and Astra as well.

The doorbell rings again.

“That must be misses Santa Claus,” Kara says, opening the door for M’gann, who shape shifted to look like Santa Claus’ wife.

M’gann smiles at the children, enjoying their happy faces. “Santa and I heard you’ve all been very good this year,” she says to the children.

“Yes,” J’onn chimes in. “Which is why we wanted to bring your gifts to you personally.”

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Rose shouts happily.

“Santa knows where we live,” Kai says with a toothy smile.

“Your sister is really good at this whole kid thing,” Maggie whispers to Alex.

“Yeah, she is,” Alex agrees, noticing that as well.

“Hello, Santa,” Lyra says politely, holding her hand out. “And hello to you as well, misses Santa.”

“You have been a very good girl this year,” J’onn replies, shaking Lyra’s hand.

Lena is taking pictures to capture this day forever. It feels pleasant and warm to have her family together like this and to see them all happy. Her love for Kara is still growing every day.

Faye coos when M’gann picks her up. She plucks at the white curls, her eyes filled with amazement.

“It’s time for presents!” Kara announces, happy that J’onn and M’gann remembered to take the red sack with present with them. She nods at J’onn.

J’onn sits down on the couch. “Who wants to sit on Santa’s lap?” he asks, able to read the children’s minds, aside from Lyra’s because she’s Kryptonian.

“The youngest one can go first,” Rose suggests.

“That’s a wonderful idea, honey,” Eliza says to Rose.

J’onn holds Faye when the little girl is being placed on his lap. “I know what you want this year,” he says, looking at M’gann to grab Faye’s gift.

Faye giggles when she receives a giant teddy bear that’s as tall as she is.

Kara lifts Faye up from J’onn’s lap so Sirius can go next, since they’re doing it in the order of youngest to oldest.

J’onn smiles because Sirius is thinking about cookies. “Misses Claus, give this young man his gift,” he says, gently lowering the little boy.

“Again with the sugar,” Astra whispers to Lucy when Sirius gets a box of cookies.

“Aw come on, Star,” Lucy whispers. “Those are dinosaurs, his favorite cookies.”

“Hi, Santa,” Kai says shyly, clambering onto J’onn’s lap.

“Oh,” J’onn says when he reads Kai’s mind, who wants Kara and Lena to be his parents forever because he likes them. “You will have the gift you want,” he whispers in the little boy’s ear. “And I’ll also give you another gift right now.”

Kai smiles when M’gann gives him action figures.

“Hello again,” Lyra says politely.

“Hello, Lyra,” J’onn replies, having no idea what the little girl wants because he can’t read her mind. He’ll have to hope that the gift that was selected for her is good enough.

Lyra cups her hand around J’onn’s ear shell to whisper. “I would tell you what I really want, but my mama and my cousin Kara can hear me, and I don’t want them to eavesdrop. I have sent my list to the North Pole; my mama sent it to you for me.”

Astra has seen Lyra’s list and she knows what her daughter wants.

Lyra scrambles away, getting a gift while Rose has her turn.

“Hi, Santa,” Rose whispers. “I’m happy you found us.”

J’onn reads Rose’s mind, who is thinking of the parents he lost and he hopes she won’t wish to get them back, since that’s not something he’s able to do.

Rose takes a deep breath. “I want…,” she whispers hesitantly. “I want my family to be happy.”

“Thank you so much for visiting,” Kara says with a friendly smile when J’onn and M’gann walk away to leave. She would invite them to stay longer, but she knows they have plans of their own.

“Bye, Santa!” Rose, Lyra and Kai shout while they wave.

Sirius sheepishly copies his sister and waves too.

“Who is hungry?” Kara asks, clapping her hands together.

“Aside from you?” Alex replies teasingly. “I could do with a bite,” she answers.

“I’m kind of hungry as well,” Maggie says, since she hasn’t eaten in a while. She prepared herself for all the food she’ll be eating here and well she wasn’t wrong because it looks like Kara expects all of them to have that insane Kryptonian appetite.

“Aunt Alex, can I sit next to you?” Rose asks, tugging at Alex’s hand.

“Sure,” Alex answers, not minding.

“Are you okay?” Kara quietly asks Lena who looks a tad gloomy.

“I’m fine,” Lena whispers, trying to push it away. It hurts a bit that Rose calls them by their names and when it comes to Alex she doesn’t mind calling her aunt.

“Lena,” Kara insists, knowing well enough when her wife is hurt.

“It stings a bit,” Lena admits. “It’s okay, I’ll get used to it.”

“Mama,” Kai says, holding his arms up for Lena.

Lena blinks a tear away as she lifts Kai up, whose affection she seems to have gained for reasons she doesn’t understand. She sits down at the table with their son on her lap so she can help him with the food.

“Be careful with your brother, my little angel,” Lucy warns when she sees Lyra placing Sirius onto her lap.

“Yes, mommy,” Lyra replies with a smile. “No worries.”

“<Those people who were dressed up as Santa Claus and Misses Claus looked very realistic>,” Elvira says in Italian to her husband and her daughter.

“<There is a lot that money can buy>,” Alex says to Elvira, although money had no role in it. Maggie’s parents don’t know the secrets this family has just like Rose, Kai and Faye don’t know either.

“<Your Italian is very good, Alex>,” Angelo says approvingly, complimenting her.

“<My wife’s a nerd>,” Maggie says, grinning at Alex. “<I’m not surprised she’s this fluent already>.”

“<I have been practicing for two years and a half>,” Alex replies, so of course she picked it up rather well. She can speak English, Italian, Kryptonese and Latin.

“I don’t understand what you are all saying,” Rose says, confused. “Aunt Alex, which language is that?” she asks curiously.

“Italian,” Alex answers.

“Can you pass the sweet potatoes, Mags?” Lucy asks because they’re not within her reach.

“Yeah,” Maggie answers, grabbing the sweet potatoes to hand them to Lucy. “Here you go, Luce.”

“Thanks,” Lucy replies politely. “Star, do you want some?” she asks, now that she has them anyway.

Kara looks around at the table, happy to see her family together like this. Inviting Maggie’s parents seemed fair so they get to celebrate with their daughter and their daughter in law. She’s happy that the children enjoyed the whole Santa thing so much, which is definitely something she’d ask J’onn again next year and the year after that.

Lena cuts the food on her place into smaller pieces to feed some of it to Kai, bringing the fork to his mouth like an airplane. Four years ago she spent the holidays alone and didn’t celebrate them, but then Kara entered her life and this year she’s sitting at a table, surrounded by family. If she could go back to choose a different path she wouldn’t, she’d choose this all over again.

Alex clinks her glass to make a short toast. “I like how we’ve all gathered here to celebrate Christmas. This family has been getting bigger and that’s amazing,” she says, holding her glass up higher. “To family.”

“To family,” Maggie repeats, holding her glass up as well.

“Definitely family,” Lucy agrees, raising her glass. She’s happy to be a part of this one since the family she was born into wasn’t a good fit with her older sister disliking her and having had to send her father to jail.

Lena doesn’t stand up because Kai is on her lap, but she does raise her glass. “Family,” she says with a smile.

“To old ones and new ones,” Kara says, holding her glass of water up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy checks her phone again when they arrive at Ivy’s place for the New Year’s party. No messages so far, which is a good sign. She asked Eliza and Jeremiah to text her right away if there would be a problem, no matter how small it might seem. The warning Sara gave her months ago still swims through her mind, but so far National City didn’t shake yet and hopefully it won’t.

“I hope Eliza and Jeremiah can handle it,” Lena says, a tad worried. “Having to babysit five children mustn’t be easy,” she reasons.

“They will manage,” Kara replies, confident in their abilities. “I think that by now they’re probably putting Faye, Sirius and Kai to sleep.”

“It’s around nine,” Maggie says, glancing at her watch. “Yeah, they’re probably putting the little kids to sleep as we speak.”

“Lyra is an angel, she won’t be any trouble,” Lucy says, positive that she wouldn’t misbehave.

“The doors are locked this time,” Lena says, relieved. “We won’t have to worry about anyone running away,” she says, even though Rose only did that once.

“The music from that house is loud,” Astra complains. She’s not fond of loud noises at all given it’s a sensory overload for her sensitive ears.

“That’s typical for Ivy,” Alex points out. “It’s not as loud as it always is on Halloween though, so I think she took it into consideration.”

“Hey, dolls!” Harley shouts, running up to her friends. “I’ve missed you all.”

“Hey, Har,” Lucy replies while hugging her friend. “Maybe if you hadn’t dropped out in your senior year you wouldn’t have to miss us so much, you doofus,” she comments, wishing Harley would have stayed.

“I agree with Luce,” Maggie chimes in. “It’s such a shame,” she says, wondering how someone can go through three years of college and then decide to drop out when they’re near the final stop.

“I’m happy with Ivy,” Harley explains, not regretting her choice. “Kara and Astra, it’s good to see you both show up in Arkham,” she says, winking at them. “Come with me, everyone else’s inside already.”

“Am I too formal?” Lena asks, since she’s wearing a black dress whereas Harley and the others she sees near the house are wearing casual clothes or ripped clothes.

“Nope,” Harley answers. “It suits you, you’re smoking hot.”

“Oh uh, thanks,” Lena replies, a bit taken aback.

“Winnepooh is inside with that boyfriend of him,” Harley announces while they approach Ivy’s house.

“Winn is here?” Kara asks, surprised. “I thought he didn’t want to set foot in Arkham.”

“He changed his mind,” Harley replies, shrugging.

Lucy takes Astra’s hand in hers, aware that the music is bothering her. “Concentrate on me, Star,” she whispers, resting Astra’s hand against her chest. “Listen to the beats of my heart, not the music.”

Astra nods and tries to focus solely on Lucy’s heart, blocking out other sounds as much as possible.

“Hey y’all,” Ivy says when they enter her place. “Welcome to the party,” she continues, holding a tray with drinks. “Drink?”

“It’s going to be that strong stuff again, I bet,” Alex sighs, really not wanting to have a massive headache.

“Have a drink, Kara,” Ivy insists.

“Okay,” Kara replies, since it won’t taste like much for her anyway. She sips from a cup and coughs when it burns down her throat. “What kind of alcohol is this?”

“The illegal kind,” Ivy answers, laughing.

“Hey, guys!” Winn yells when he spots his friends.

“Hey, Winn,” Kara replies, waving at him.

“I’m really in Arkham,” Winn says nervously, squeezing Mike’s hand tightly.

“Really, you are?” Maggie asks sarcastically. “We hadn’t noticed.”

Alex chuckles and leans against Maggie.

“You should all dance!” Harley shouts with a bright smile. “This is a party. Don’t just stand there like plants.”

“Maybe they need some motivation,” Ivy comments, moving plants around through her house.

“We won’t need motivation,” Lucy says, halting Ivy. “We’ll go dance.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand to guide her for a dance. “Will you be my New Year’s Eve kiss?” she asks sweetly.

“I’ll have to go with yes,” Lena answers, smiling at her wife. “It’s also a yes for every other year, in case you were wondering.”

“Why yes I was, how did you guess?” Kara replies teasingly.

“Dork,” Lena whispers, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I love you, Lucy,” Astra says, holding her close.

Lucy smiles and leans in to kiss Astra. “I love you too,” she whispers, because Astra can hear her easily anyway.

“You make Lyra and me happy,” Astra continues. She reveals a headband from her pocket and holds it out to Lucy. “I am certain of my feelings for you. On Krypton, a headband symbolizes what a ring does here on earth,” she explains. “Will you do me the honor of courting me?” she asks with shaking hands. She would love to enter next year with the knowledge that Lucy will be her wife and wonderfully enough, that’s something Lyra wished for, so they can officially be family.

“Yes,” Lucy answers with tears in her eyes. “I will court you because I know you’re the one for me,” she says, having already had that confirmation in Maui over a year ago. “My sweet Star,” she whispers, accepting the headband.

“Is this okay?” Astra asks, unsure. “I shall give you a ring during the official ceremony,” she promises, wanting to respect the tradition humans have.

“This is more than okay,” Lucy answers earnestly. “All I want is to be with you,” she says, not minding which tradition is used.

“You asked me in Maui how long I had been feeling for you and I did not answer,” Astra remembers. “I knew on the day you freed me, the day where I named you special one,” she reveals, having felt tempted ever since to kiss Lucy.

Lucy is stunned because after that day, it took them a year before they actually got together. In the end all that matters is that they’re together now. Life works in mysterious ways because one day Astra was captured by her father due to his hatred and now she will be marrying Astra.

“Can I squeal now?” Kara asks, having heard everything. She waited a while because she didn’t want to interrupt their moment, but she’s so excited.

Lucy laughs because of course Kara must have picked up on their conversation. “Sure, go for it,” she answers.

Kara squeals and hugs Lucy and her aunt. “My best friend and my aunt,” she says happily.

Astra hopes that the way she proposed to Lucy wasn’t too awful, aware that she lacked romance considering she asked her at this party. This is the first time she proposed to someone and she plans for it to be the last. Any relationship she had in the past was never based upon love, though this one is. Her family is more valuable than her own life and she knows that she would die for them.

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning; small sexual scene included*

 

Harley shakes a bottle of champagne, grinning as she opens it with a loud pop and the champagne spills all over her hands and on the floor. “Countdown!!” she shouts for everyone to get ready. “Grab someone to kiss!”

“Got you,” Ivy says when she grabs a hold of Harley.

People from the party begin to yell for the countdown while couples are pairing up to kiss.

“10!!”

Winn gasps when Mike kisses him already, but he quickly melts into it and holds on to his hips. His tongue strokes his boyfriend’s bottom lip, waiting to deepen their kiss. He’s so happy that he has his soulmate, the one guy he used to think he’d never have a chance with because he used to think Mike would be straight and hate him.

“9!!”

Alex weaves her hands through Maggie’s hair and kisses her with all she has, wanting to leave her wife breathless. She’s so happy that they have a life together, which is incredible because once upon a time, Maggie didn’t even believe in soulmates. The sexual tension between them had gotten close to unbearable by the time she finally kissed her soulmate for the first time on that soccer field.

“8!!”

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks and smiles at her. “Beautiful,” she whispers before closing the gap between them. She presses their lips together softly at first, but then harder as she aims to deepen their kiss. She’s so very lucky to have someone as special as Kara as her wife and soulmate.

“7!!”

Lucy places one hand at the small of Astra’s back and cups the nape of Astra’s neck with her other hand. She smiles when she captures Astra’s lips with her own, kissing her tenderly as if she’s about to break. Being with Astra makes her feel complete, like everything suddenly makes sense. Not only did she get a girlfriend, she also got a daughter in the process.

“6!!”

Ivy’s tongue laps over Harley’s lips before slipping inside her mouth while she lets her plants wrap around their bodies to hold them close together. She smirks mid-kiss when her girlfriend naughtily bites her tongue. Of course she has to retaliate and bite her bottom lip.

“5!!”

“You’re pretty damn perfect to me, Alex,” Maggie says with the utmost affection seeping into her voice. She laces their fingers together, smiling at the foresight of being close to entering a new year with her wife.

“4!!”

Alex smiles and rests her forehead against Maggie’s. “I’m lucky to have you. I was already lucky to have you in my life, but I’m even luckier now,” she says, loving the fact that they’re married.

“3!!”

“You look exquisite tonight,” Kara says in Lena’s ear so she can hear her well. She kisses her wife’s jaw and works up to kiss her lips.

“2!!”

Winn slips his hands under Mike’s shirt, lightly digging his nails into his back while he pulls his boyfriend into a bruising kiss.

“1!!”

Astra rests her hands on Lucy’s waist and lets her tongue explore every crevice of her mouth. Kissing Lucy is intoxicating and they could have gotten together sooner, though she doesn’t regret the pace they went with.

“Happy New Year!!”

Harley is about to open a new bottle of champagne when one of the windows breaks, immediately followed by a second window breaking.

“What the hell?” Ivy hisses when one after one, all her windows break.

“Street fight!!” someone shouts when a brick is being thrown through an open window.

“Let’s kick some ass!” Harley shouts when she grabs her baseball bat.

Winn’s eyes widen and he looks like he’s about to faint. “A f-fight?” he asks nervously.

“Welcome to Arkham, Winnepooh,” Harley says wickedly. “There are some tools in the corner of the room,” she says, pointing at it. “You can grab a hammer or something.”

“I feel the urge to go home,” Lena says to Kara, not interested in the violence.

“I’ll take you home,” Kara replies, nodding.

“We’re out of here too,” Alex says, grasping Maggie’s hand.

Lucy takes Astra’s hand to go outside as well, not really worried about the street fight. If someone would attack her she can defend herself.

Kara hardly took a few steps outside when she spots that woman who once introduced herself as Veronica Sinclair for a few seconds in that lingerie store, who is Lena’s ex. “What is she doing here?” she asks, confused. It’s strange to suddenly see that woman after again when in the past she seemed to have disappeared out of the blue.

“Who?” Harley asks in turn, looking around at the crowd that has gathered outside.

“That woman with the red dress and the snake tattoos,” Kara answers.

“Oh her,” Harley replies while grinning. “Roulette is one of Ivy’s friends.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen Veronica,” Lena says, catching where Kara’s gaze landed. She hasn’t seen that ex of hers in years and though Veronica didn’t change much, she did change a bit.

“Who is Veronica?” Harley asks, confused.

“The woman you call Roulette,” Lena answers.

“Weird,” Ivy says, showing up next to them. “I only know her as Roulette and we’ve been pals for years.”

Kara watches Ivy running off and hug Veronica, or Roulette, whatever her name is. “They seem close,” she says, since she hardly ever saw Ivy hugging someone who isn’t Harley.

“I’ll say,” Harley comments. “They’re besties, pretty much attached to the hip,” she explains.

“Star and I are going to leave now,” Lucy announces when Astra returns to her side as Nightshade.

“We’ll see you later, Luce,” Alex says right before mounting Maggie’s motorcycle to leave as well. “Kara?” she asks, uncomfortable with her sister still being here.

Kara makes a beeline to go behind the corner, changing into her super suit and then she shows up next to Lena again. “Your ride is here,” she says, holding her arms out to her wife.

“Dork,” Lena whispers, holding on to Kara.

“Bye, dolls,” Harley says, waving at her friends when they take off.

Kara notices Roulette looking at her and at her aunt, probably because it must be an odd sight for her to see Supergirl and Nightshade in Arkham. Sometimes this world is smaller than it looks with Lena’s ex being Ivy’s best friend. The last thing she sees before she’s out of sight is Ivy whispering something in Roulette’s ear and the both of them smirking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for letting us stay here,” Kara says to her aunt. She’d have gone home with Lena, but the children are sleeping and Eliza and Jeremiah are sleeping in their bed.

“You two seriously need a guestroom,” Lucy says, because that would come in handy. Here at Astra’s place there is one, so Kara and Lena are lucky.

“Considering Sirius and Lyra are sleeping at our place I’d say we’re even,” Lena points out.

“You are always welcome,” Astra says to her niece and to Lena.

“I won’t use my super hearing,” Kara says, not wanting to hear what her aunt and Lucy might get up to tonight.

“Neither shall I,” Astra replies, seeing no need to do so.

“In the morning we’ll go pick the kids up,” Lucy says, missing them already. “Goodnight and sleep tight.”

“Goodnight, Luce,” Kara replies, taking Lena’s hand to go upstairs.

“Sleep well,” Astra says, going upstairs too.

“Sweet dreams,” Lena says, trying to contain a yawn as she follows Kara. She hopes that the children behaved well in their absence, which she’ll hear about tomorrow.

Lucy enters the bedroom she shares with Astra, quickly shutting the door behind them so she can kiss her. “Star,” she whispers while she walks towards their bed. “Do you ever think about having more children?” she asks curiously.

“No,” Astra answers, because she hasn’t. “When I had Lyra I did not dare dream of more children. One was already a gift,” she explains. “I am happy to have two children now.”

“I should have phrased my question differently,” Lucy replies, since that’s not exactly what she meant. “Would you consider having a third child?”

Astra isn’t sure what to say because she has been happy with the way their family is. “Do you desire a third child?” she asks, rather than answering Lucy’s question. “If you do, I shall not deny your wish,” she says, wanting to ensure Lucy receives what she wants.

“I’m not sure yet, I’m just thinking,” Lucy answers. “I love Sirius and Lyra, but I guess I’d be open to the idea of a third child, someday. Maybe they will like to have a little brother or sister.”

“How do humans say this…,” Astra says, gathering her thoughts while she chuckles. “It is funny you say that, yes?”

“Um, yeah, I guess?” Lucy answers, unsure. “I don’t know why though.”

“Lyra’s list for Santa Claus,” Astra explains. She hurries towards their closet and returns with the list, handing it over to Lucy so she can look at it.

“Oh wow,” Lucy whispers, surprised. “Wait, did you propose to me because it’s on our daughter’s list?”

“I proposed to you because I wanted to do so,” Astra answers, already having planned to do so before she had seen Lyra’s list.

“Ah I see Lyra wants Santa to bring us another child,” Lucy says, seeing it on the list. “It sure would be a lot easier if J’onn would hand us a child rather than having to go through pregnancy,” she muses. “If hypothetically speaking we would opt for a third child, I’d say it’s better to do that soon rather than later. I graduate in six months and then I’ll work for the DEO, so I’d rather go through a part of pregnancy while I’m still in college.”

“Hypothetically,” Astra repeats, smiling.

“Maybe a bit more than just hypothetical,” Lucy admits, genuinely considering it. “When we get married, do I get your last name?” she asks, wondering if she’ll become Lucy In-Ze.

“On paper unfortunately not,” Astra answers, considering her real last name can’t be publicly known. “In private, yes.”

“Okay, that’s understandable,” Lucy replies. She knows it’s similar for Lena, who is not Zor-El on paper, but to the family she is. “So you’ll be Astra Lane then…?” she asks hesitantly. “Or should I be Lucy Kryptee?” she asks, smirking at the surname Astra is going by.

“I will leave that choice to you,” Astra decides, because in the end she is Astra In-Ze and Lucy will be Lucy In-Ze.

“Kryptee it is,” Lucy says, nodding. “I know better now,” she sighs softly as she curls into Astra. “I didn’t dishonor or disgrace my father’s name. He’s the one who did that. He dishonored me.”

“You are correct,” Astra agrees, relieved that Lucy realizes that she wasn’t the one at fault. “Sleep well, my darling,” she whispers, kissing Lucy’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Star,” Lucy mumbles sleepily. She basks in the warmth she feels as Astra holds her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re supposed to share the blanket with me, Sawyer,” Alex mutters, trying to grab a piece of it.

“Mhmm, maybe,” Maggie replies quietly. “You can try to convince me,” she suggests.

“I can do that,” Alex smiles, resting one hand on Maggie’s stomach. She catches her wife’s bottom lip with her lips, nibbling lightly at it. “Convincing you happens to be one of my specialties,” she whispers.

“Is that so?” Maggie asks, smiling when Alex kisses her again.

“I got the skeptic to believe, didn’t I?” Alex answers, sticking her tongue out.

“That’s true,” Maggie admits. “And I got you to marry me, so I’d say I’m pretty convincing myself.”

“Pretty? Yes,” Alex replies. “Convincing? Not so much,” she comments, even though Maggie can definitely convince her.

“As if you’d say no if I’d ask you to kiss me,” Maggie points out. “You’re whipped and you know it.”

“I’m whipped,” Alex confirms. “And I know it,” she says proudly.

“You’re smart and beautiful,” Maggie whispers, caressing Alex’s cheek. “I hope you know that as well.”

“Since you keep reminding me I’ll have to believe it,” Alex whispers, blushing a bit.

“You better,” Maggie husks while she rolls on top of Alex. “We don’t have to go to sleep yet,” she suggests, since they have nowhere to be tomorrow anyway. They can stay in their bed for as long as they’d like.

“I think you’ve read my mind,” Alex replies, tugging gently at Maggie’s hair. She surges up to kiss her wife’s neck, sucking at her pulse point.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Maggie warns. “Not on my neck at least,” she adds, since she wouldn’t mind marks as long as it’s not there. “Those turtlenecks aren’t my thing.”

Alex grazes her teeth across Maggie’s skin and moves to kiss her collarbones. She pins her wife down so she can kiss her even lower.

“You always try to top me,” Maggie whispers, amused.

Alex kisses and nips at Maggie’s shoulder, slowly working her mouth towards her wife’s breasts. She cups one of them with her hand, rubbing her thumb in circles around Maggie’s nipple and closes her mouth around the other, sucking lightly.

Maggie indulges herself into the feeling of Alex touching her delicately. “Alex,” she moans lustfully. She hums when her wife shifts a thigh between her legs to give her the littlest bit of friction.

Alex sucks harder on Maggie’s nipple and brings her mouth up about an inch or two, intending to leave her mark. Her hand gently kneads her wife’s breast, listening to the moans and the panting, those delicious sounds which fuel her desire.

“Fuck,” Maggie whimpers when Alex releases her thigh from between her legs. “Alex, please,” she pleads, needing friction.

Alex lowers herself between Maggie’s legs, sliding her arms underneath her knees. She swipes her tongue over her wife’s sex, having a first taste. With a cocky smirk she looks at Maggie who is gorgeous. She flicks the tip of her tongue against her wife’s clit, hearing her moan louder.

“Argh, Alex,” Maggie groans, arching into her wife’s touch. “Stop being such a tease,” she whimpers.

Alex flattens her tongue against Maggie’s center with more urgency, licking long strips while she thrusts two digits inside of her wife. She holds her fingers still at first to tease Maggie again, but when her wife begins to moan obscenely her fingers move on their own accord, curling deep inside Maggie.

“Alex,” Maggie cries out, falling into her orgasm. She shivers when her wife doesn’t stop and soon she feels a second orgasm build, coming again.

Alex’s fingers are glistening when she pulls them out of Maggie. She hums when she licks her fingers clean, musky, salty and sweet.

Maggie yanks Alex down and grabs her wrists, holding them next to her body. “I’m suddenly very hungry for an early breakfast,” she whispers, licking her lips while she devours her wife with her eyes.

Alex bites back a moan when Maggie touches her. “We have all night,” she says suggestively.

“I love the way you think,” Maggie whispers in approval.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighs softly while Kara holds her as the little spoon and she has to admit that it’s a pleasant feeling. It makes her feel loved and safe, like her wife is the cocoon which protects her from everything, even bad dreams. Not that she often has bad dreams to begin with, especially not since she’s had Kara in her life. In the past she sometimes had nightmares about the things Lex did, which was horrible.

Kara can’t contain her curiosity about Veronica, knowing that she is Lena’s ex. “What was Veronica like?” she asks curiously. Ivy would never have a random person as her best friend, so there must be a reason why Ivy is so close with Veronica who calls herself Roulette.

“She was mostly cold and distant,” Lena answers from what she remembers. “We both had a certain desire and we were both lone wolves with a wealthy background, so in a way we matched. It was never love and feelings were always shallow and few.”

“I worry about Sara’s prophecy,” Kara confesses. She’s taken Lucy’s word for it that what Sara said is true and that there is going to be a traitor, which makes her curious who that traitor will be. “Maybe it’s not really a prophecy, but it definitely was a warning and I don’t want to believe that someone we know would betray our family, though Sara’s words claim otherwise.”

“Veronica doesn’t know the secrets this family has,” Lena whispers, which is true because they’re not even friends with her.

“Perhaps not,” Kara says hesitantly. “But Ivy knows.”

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Lena replies, since the first part about National City shaking is yet to come true. “Will you try to get some sleep?” she asks, concerned because she doesn’t want her wife to be up all night to worry.

“Okay,” Kara sighs. “I love you, Lena,” she whispers softly.

“And I love you, Kara,” Lena whispers, closing her eyes to sleep.

 


	66. Chapter 66

Lucy smiles when she puts Sirius on top of the chair so he can blow out the candles from his birthday cake which is covered in chocolate. “Make a wish, sweetie,” she says when he blows the candles out.

“Cake, cake, cake,” Sirius chants while happily clapping his hands together.

“Happy birthday, my littlest darling,” Astra whispers, kissing Sirius’ cheek.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Lucy says, ruffling Sirius’ hair.

Astra tries not to cringe too much when everyone begins to sing happy birthday. Instead she joins them, singing along because Sirius is smiling and she’s melting.

“You’re growing up so fast,” Kara says when she scoops her youngest cousin into her arms.

“He sure is,” Lucy agrees. “It’s tough to believe that he’s two years old already,” she says while her heart aches because too soon he’ll be going to school eventually and then before she knows it he’ll be an adult and possibly have children of his own.

“I will cut the cake,” Astra offers, seeing that the other children are eager to have a slice.

Lucy slides her index finger across the slice that will be hers, bringing it back up with some whipped cream on it which she bumps against Astra’s nose. “It wasn’t me,” she says innocently, trying to whistle while she looks away.

Astra sprays whipped cream onto the palm of her hand and smacks it lightly against Lucy’s face. “It was not me,” she says, copying her wife.

“You two are so cute together,” Alex says, happy to see Astra and Lucy like this.

“Learned from the best,” Lucy replies, winking at Alex and Maggie.

Lyra pries Sirius away from Kara so she can hold him. “Happy birthday, brother,” she whispers, kissing his cheeks.

“It’s nice to have a break from studying for a day,” Maggie says, having been tired from all the studying she’s been doing. She knows the finals for their senior year are bound to be difficult, but she’s prepared.

“We can study extra tomorrow,” Alex suggests. “Then we can catch up for the time we lost.”

“You’ve been studying way too much again,” Maggie replies, wondering when Alex will give those books of hers a rest. “I’m sure you’re going to ace it, nerd,” she whispers lovingly, referring to her wife’s perfect GPA.

“Lalala,” Lucy says while she puts her hands over her ears. “Don’t talk about school when we’re having a party.”

“Luce is right,” Kara agrees, not wanting to talk or even think about school. Instead of becoming a reporter she will be joining Lena’s company, or well, their company as her wife keeps calling it.

“Mama, I want to walk Krypto with Lyra,” Kai says to Lena.

“Okay, baby,” Lena replies, nodding to approve it. “Not too far,” she warns. Even now Kai still seems to be attached to her more than to Kara and in general he’s definitely a mother’s boy. She would never pick a favorite between her children or at least not on purpose, though her son is the apple of her eye.

“I will keep an eye on him,” Lyra promises while she grabs Krypto’s leash. “Hold my hand, Kai,” she says, holding her free hand out to him.

“I’ll go with them,” Maggie offers, aware that Lucy and Astra don’t like it when Lyra goes outside alone. Okay, with Kai she wouldn’t be alone, but Lyra is only two months shy from being eight years old and Kai is hardly four years old.

“Thanks, Mags,” Lucy says, appreciating it.

“Can I have another slice?” Rose asks, looking up at Astra.

“Yes,” Astra answers, cutting another slice for Rose.

Kara tickles Faye and smiles when she giggles. Considering her youngest daughter has blonde hair and blue eyes, she’s been hearing from people that Faye looks pretty much like her, which is nice.

“Hey, kid,” Alex says to Rose, tapping her shoulder. “Would you like to see something cool?”

Rose eagerly nods her head and smiles. Her aunt Alex always seems the kindest to her and one of the first to approach her before approaching her younger siblings who are like cuteness magnets.

Alex puts a bowl of water on the table and throws some pepper into it. “It’s a simple science trick,” she explains to Rose while she puts some soap onto her index finger. She places her finger into the bowl and the pepper spreads out, away from her finger. “See, it’s really easy.”

Astra joins Alex at the table to show a few science tricks as well. “Do you want to see a special magic trick?” she asks, having something in mind.

“Yes, I want to see one,” Rose answers, smiling while she waits.

“Oh god, here we go,” Lucy says, aware what’s about to happen. She holds a blanket up in front of Astra to shield her away from everyone. “Say hocus pocus and blow on the blanket,” she says to Rose.

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers to Kara and Lena. “I can’t believe Astra is going to do that and here I was thinking you’re the dork,” she whispers to her sister.

“Hocus pocus,” Rose says before she blows on the blanket.

Lucy drops the blanket and now Astra is wearing different clothes. “Tada,” she says while Rose gasps.

Kara smiles while her aunt does the same ‘trick’ a few times, much to Rose’s amazement while Faye is staring with wide eyes.

“Can you do a different trick?” Rose asks Lucy and Astra.

“Yes, we can,” Lucy answers. “For our next trick, I’m going to make Astra levitate,” she says, coaxing her wife to lie down.

Astra smiles while she lies down on the floor.

Lucy stretches her arms above Astra and mumbles some gibberish that doesn’t make sense. She grins when her wife slowly floats up. “Magic,” she says as she moves a hand underneath and above Astra’s body to prove that there aren’t any ropes or anything.

“Whoa,” Rose gasps, impressed. “This is the coolest family ever!”

“God, I love this,” Alex whispers to her sister and to Lena. “It’s so sweet how much the kids enjoy this kind of stuff.”

“It is,” Lena agrees, happy to see Rose happy.

“For our last trick we’re going to do a card trick,” Lucy announces. She grabs a stack of cards and holds them out to Rose. “Pick one without showing us. Look at it and then hold it behind your back,” she explains.

Rose chooses a card, looks at it and then holds it behind her back.

“Which card is Rose holding behind her back?” Lucy asks Astra.

Astra uses her x-ray vision to have a look at the card. “The five of hearts, red,” she answers.

“How did you do that?” Rose asks, stunned.

Lucy waves her fingers in front of Rose’s face. “Magic,” she whispers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena has Faye on her hip and walking is easier said than done with the way Kai has wrapped himself around one of her legs. With her free hand she’s holding Rose’s hand, who surprisingly isn’t complaining even though her oldest daughter is eleven years old now and finds handholding a thing for babies.

“Hello, honey,” Eliza says when she spots Lena with the children. “We saved a few seats.”

“Hello, Eliza,” Lena replies politely. “Thank you for saving seats,” she says, especially because they’re on the front row and she was almost too late. She spots Maggie’s parents sitting nearby, so clearly she’s one of the last to arrive for this senior graduation.

“Faye can sit on my lap, mama,” Rose says, sitting down next to her grandmother.

“Okay, sweetie,” Lena agrees, handing Faye over to Rose. She sits down next to her oldest daughter with Kai on her lap.

Kara spots her wife and her children and waves at them from the stage she’s standing on. She’s so excited that she’s officially graduating today and the summer vacation is right in front of her. At first she had agreed with Lena not to go on vacation, but then they realized they haven’t been anywhere yet with Rose, Kai and Faye, which is why they changed their mind at the last moment and planned a vacation anyway.

“I am here,” Astra says, taking the free seat next to Lena. She sits Sirius down on one knee and Lyra on the other.

“I’m glad I’m not the last to arrive,” Lena replies, teasing lightly. “Our wives are finally graduating,” she sighs, having looked forward to this day.

“Yes, it is time,” Astra whispers, relieved.

Lucy smiles when she spots Astra, Sirius and Lyra, happy to see that they’re on time. She’s been nervous about graduating, but now the day finally arrived. Soon she’ll be a DEO agent, which is going to be fun and also hard work, but still fun.

Alex holds Maggie’s hand and squeezes tight. Four years ago when college began she was so grumpy and now she’s happy. The past four years are years she’ll never forget because she met her wife, gained extra family and made new friends.

Cat appears on the stage and taps the microphone to check if it’s on. “Hello, everyone,” she says with a small smile. “Today our seniors are graduating and as a dean, I couldn’t be more proud to have observed them grow and blossom into the fine young adults they are today. I know they have a bright future ahead of them, if only they believe in themselves and continue to grow to prove their worth, not only to National City, but to the world.”

“Talk about pressure,” Lucy whispers to her friends.

“I don’t know about the world, but National City would be a good start,” Maggie whispers, wanting to make a difference when she’ll become a detective.

“I’ll toast to that,” Alex whispers. “I think we’re getting drinks after this whole speech thing.”

“I’m going to pass,” Lucy replies, waving her hand in dismissal. “I think they have some orange juice or something as well.”

“Orange juice sounds good,” Maggie whispers, going to settle for that as well.

“Mhmm, orange juice,” Kara hums. “I’m hungry.”

“You can have my Twix,” Alex whispers, handing the snack to her sister.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara replies quietly. She smiles as she eagerly accepts the Twix, her stomach nearly grumbling. “You’re the best sister ever,” she whispers, happy to have Alex in her life.

“A few students will say a few words,” Cat announces. “Alexandra Danvers – Sawyer,” she calls out.

Alex winces lightly at the use of her full name, but she schools her expressions and walks towards the microphone. “Hello, everyone and welcome,” she begins, pulling out a piece of paper from a speech she wrote. “Graduates, we made it. We were on a journey for four years where we learned and grew through hard work. Many of us have spent days and nights consuming far too much caffeine to be able to study more, to stay awake. During this journey, friends have been made and rooms have been redecorated. Well, the latter was necessary after all the pins we stuck into the walls when hanging up posters and pictures. Today we’re graduating so let’s kick some ass!”

Maggie chuckles and claps along with the other students and all the guests while Cat is gaining a new crinkle due to frowning too much. “Nice speech,” she whispers when Alex moves back to her side.

Kara is next up and she rambles her speech for about ten minutes when Miss Grant stops her because apparently they don’t have all day. That’s a shame, since she wasn’t even halfway through her speech yet.

“Congratulations, students,” Cat says while she adds a few final words.

Kara runs off the stage towards her wife and children. “I finally did it,” she says happily.

“I’m proud of you, mommy,” Rose replies, hugging Kara.

Kara’s eyes are filling up with tears as she tries to hug Lena, Rose, Kai and Faye all at once. “I love you all so much,” she says, meaning those words with all her heart.

“You’re really smart, mommy,” Rose says, impressed. “I hope I’ll be as smart as you someday.”

“I have no doubt that you will be, sweetie,” Kara replies, carrying faith.

Lucy notices Cat walking towards a man with Carter standing next to the man. She’s relieved to see that Miss Grant found someone to be with because they look happy together.

“Well done, mommy,” Lyra says to Lucy, flinging around her neck.

“Thank you, my little angel,” Lucy replies, hugging Lyra.

“We should celebrate somewhere,” Jeremiah suggests. “My treat,” he insists.

“You’re going to pay yourself blue, dad,” Alex warns. There are a lot of them so that’s going to be an expensive bill.

“I could pay half,” Lena offers, having plenty of money anyway.

“Don’t be daft, honey,” Eliza says to Lena. “You have to let us spoil you all sometimes. As parents and grandparents we enjoy doing that.”

“Kara’s already starving,” Alex comments. “So you have a fair warning.”

“I think they already knew,” Maggie says, smirking.

“Mommy really eats a lot,” Rose says, not understanding where she puts it. “Way more than mama does, like a whole mountain more.”

“Children and their imagination,” Kara laughs nervously.

“They also say the truth spills from a child’s mouth, little Danvers,” Maggie says matter-of-factly. She knows Kara would definitely eat a mountain and that she eats at least five times more than Lena does.

“She can’t talk if her mouth is covered,” Kara replies while she places her hand in front of Rose’ mouth.

“That’s not a smart move, Kar,” Lucy says, grinning when Kara quickly pulls her hand away.

“She licked my hand,” Kara whispers, staring at her hand. “Lena, do something.”

“As you wish,” Lena replies, taking Kara’s other hand to lick it.

“Not _that_ ,” Kara groans. “Ugh, this is what I put up with.”

“You never minded being licked before,” Lena whispers hotly in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s eyes widen and she nearly gasps at her wife’s words, but she laughs when she sees the shocked look on her aunt’s face who clearly didn’t need to hear that.

Astra coughs and lifts Sirius up. “Shall we?” she asks impatiently, ready to go eat and not hear such whispers anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I got it, baby,” Alex says sweetly as she takes Maggie’s luggage to carry it for her.

“Alex, I can carry it,” Maggie replies, but her wife isn’t listening.

“Hey,” Alex says to everyone while they gather at the airport for their vacation. She’s happy that it’s summer and this vacation is going to be quite busy.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replies, happy to see that her sister and Maggie have finally arrived.

“Maggie and I have some news to share,” Alex says, diving into it.

“Goodies,” Lucy says, winking at Astra. “We have some news to share as well, but you can go first.”

“I’m pregnant,” Maggie reveals, beaming out of joy. “Alex and I are going to have a baby.”

“We were going to tell you all,” Alex says, because they would have. “But we decided to wait until we were sure that it went successful,” she explains, which is why they’re telling them now.

“I’m about two months pregnant,” Maggie adds.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, amazed. “That’s great news,” she says with a big smile. “I’m going to be an aunt. Lena, we’re going to be aunts.”

“That is… wow,” Lena says, surprised.

“I’m so happy you’re pregnant, Mags,” Lucy says, happy for Maggie and Alex. She knew they had spoken about having a child before, but that was only once and after that she never heard them bringing it up again, so she didn’t know how long they’d wait.

“This is quite the surprise,” Kara says, since she hadn’t expected it. She’s thrilled that she’ll be an aunt.

Alex happily hugs Maggie and kisses her cheek. “Which news do you have?” she asks Lucy and Astra, curious to hear it.

“You go ahead, Star,” Lucy says, nudging her wife with her elbow. “You can tell them,” she insists.

“Lucy is pregnant,” Astra reveals.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasps.

Lucy smiles while her family and friends react surprised and shocked, but in a positive way. “I’m almost three months pregnant,” she says, which is a month longer than Maggie. “It’s been getting difficult to hide my stomach.”

“Oh, so that’s why you suddenly were so interested in those baggy shirts,” Maggie says as realization hits her. “Wow, I should have known,” she continues, given she’s pregnant herself.

“And that’s why you didn’t drink anymore,” Alex says to Lucy, having assumed she was just not drinking because Astra doesn’t.

“I’m a little bit surprised you didn’t find out,” Lucy admits. “Especially you, Mags. You’re aiming to be a detective.”

“This is so nice,” Kara says happily. “All our children will be able to grow up together and play.”

“There is just one more detail,” Lucy says, halting everyone for a moment. “Star?” she asks, letting her wife have the honor of sharing the rest of the news.

Astra tentatively places a hand on Lucy’s stomach. She smiles when she looks at everyone to share the news of this little miracle. “We are expecting twins,” she announces proudly.

When Lucy talked with Astra about having a third child, a fourth wasn’t planned, but when the doctors said it’s twins, she was happy and her wife even happier. She remembers the look of amazement on Astra’s face who used to be a part of a set of twins and she knows the tales from Krypton where twins were rare.

“I’m going to be a big sister again,” Lyra says, smiling. When Santa didn’t get her a sibling for Christmas she was a bit disappointed, but now she’s going to get two instead so it’s all better.

“Da-darn,” Harley whistles. “Everyone is busy baby booming,” she says, loving all the little kids. “When are we going to have a little monster of our own?” she asks Ivy.

 


	67. Chapter 67

“No running,” Lena warns, reprimanding the children lightly.

“There are enough rooms to divide,” Kara says, seeing no need for all of them to hurry as if they’re about to fight for the last one.

“One room for the children,” Lucy says, opening the first door. “Let’s go pick a room, Star,” she whispers, grasping her wife’s hand.

Kara selects a room with Lena, not really caring which room they’d have as long as they have one. The rooms all pretty much look the same anyway and it’s the fourth time they’re here. By now it’s one of their traditions.

Maggie smiles while Alex doesn’t allow her to carry anything. “Alex, come on,” she mutters, trying to take at least one suitcase. “I’m pregnant, not crippled.”

“I can’t let you strain yourself,” Alex replies, wanting to take good care of Maggie.

“I’m thirsty, I’m going to get some water,” Maggie says, because her throat feels a bit dry.

“No wait,” Alex says quickly. “You can rest on the bed and I’ll go get you a glass of water.”

Maggie barely gets time to respond when Alex kisses her lips and then her wife is running out of the room. “Lena said no running you know!” she shouts teasingly.

“Yes, I did say that,” Lena confirms. “Alex, no running in the unit. Don’t be a bad example,” she chastises.

“Shush,” Alex replies, running away. “My wife is thirsty.”

“I know that feeling,” Lena comments quietly.

“Eww, just no,” Alex says, scrunching her nose up. “Dammit, Lena.” She really doesn’t need the mental image of her sister being thirsty for Lena, even though it’s true.

“No cursing either,” Kara reprimands. “We don’t want the children to hear words like that.”

“I’m with Kar on this one,” Lucy agrees.

“The children are in their room,” Alex replies.

“Lyra could still hear you,” Lucy points out.

“No, she can’t,” Alex disagrees. “I thought the rule was not to use super hearing in the unit,” she recalls clearly.

“While you’re all standing there to argue, I’m waiting for my water,” Maggie says while she walks out of the bedroom to get it herself.

“I hope Winn, Mike, Harley and Ivy are settling in well,” Kara says, because they’re in a different unit.

“It’s sweet that they joined us again,” Lucy says, happy that she gets to see Harley sometimes. Ivy isn’t half bad and has her fun moments, Winn is sweet and kind of cute and when it comes to Mike she only tolerates him for Winn’s sake. “I’m going for a swim when I’m done unpacking.”

“But you’re pregnant,” Alex replies, frowning.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant,” Lucy confirms. “Not sick.”

“Precisely,” Maggie agrees. “Alex wouldn’t even let me carry anything.”

“I wouldn’t want you to pull a muscle,” Alex says in her defense.

“You are too much,” Maggie sighs, a bit frustrated but also finding it sweet. “Can we go to the beach later or are you worried I’ll twist my ankle or something?”

“We can go to the beach,” Alex answers. Okay, maybe she has been a bit too much with the way she’s wanted to take care of Maggie, but she wants to make this experience as pleasant as possible for her wife. “I guess I’ll try to take it down a notch.”

“That would be appreciated,” Maggie replies, really not needing so much extra care.

“Mommy,” Rose says as she walks in with her swimsuit. “Can we go to the pool?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Kara answers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena glances concerned at Rose as her oldest daughter stays in the shallow end of the pool where she can stand with Kai. “Rose, sweetie?” she asks softly.

“Yes, mama?” Rose asks, tilting her head.

Kara is swimming in the pool with Faye, who has rubber bands around her arms so she wouldn’t drown. Soon her youngest daughter will be two years old. It feels different to be twenty-three, married and mother of three children. When this vacation is over she’ll be running L-Corp with Lena.

“You can come here,” Lena says to Rose.

“I… I can’t,” Rose replies, biting her bottom lip. “I don’t know how to… I can’t…”

“Oh,” Lena says, surprised. She hadn’t stopped to think that Rose might not know how to swim and given her oldest daughter’s age, she had assumed she could. Then again, the adoption agency did mention the biological parents of Rose, Kai and Faye were poor and it’s possible they didn’t bother with teaching them how to swim. “I can teach you,” she offers. “Would you like that?”

Rose nods and holds her arms out.

“Okay,” Lena says, swimming up to her oldest daughter. “You can trust me, I got you,” she whispers, guiding Rose deeper into the pool.

“I can teach Kai,” Lyra offers. “I won’t let him sink,” she promises.

“Okay, you can do that,” Lena agrees, trusting Lyra.

“I know you’re staring, Star,” Lucy whispers. She’s lounging on a chair with her sunglasses on, but she can feel Astra’s eyes on her.

“There is a difference between staring and observing,” Astra replies. “I am admiring your beauty.”

Lucy smiles and lifts her sunglasses up to look at her wife. “I’ve been wondering about names for our girls,” she whispers, resting a hand on her stomach. “You had a twin sister who meant a lot to you. I was thinking we could name one of our girls Alura, if you don’t mind.” She sees Astra crying and is quick to bring her hands up to her cheeks.

“That would mean a lot to me,” Astra admits.

“What was your mother’s name?” Lucy asks curiously, since that hasn’t been brought up before.

“Mayara,” Astra answers. “She was beautiful and kind.”

“Hmm, Alura and Mayara,” Lucy muses, liking the sound of that. “How about we name our girls after them? Would that be okay for you?”

“Yes, more than okay,” Astra answers, amazed that Lucy would want to name both girls after family she lost. “Are you certain you do not wish to choose a name?”

“Well, I just did,” Lucy answers sheepishly. “Alura and Mayara,” she repeats, liking it. “Mayara sounds somewhat familiar.”

“El mayarah,” Astra explains. “It is my family’s motto, which means stronger together. My mother’s parents named her Mayara, after our family motto.”

“I like that,” Lucy replies, smiling again. “I hope our daughters won’t look identical though, so we don’t have to get a white streak in Mayara’s hair or something,” she whispers, mostly to tease Astra.

Kara cheers to encourage her oldest daughter to swim. “You can do it, Rose,” she says, watching Rose move her arms to try and swim while Lena is giving her instructions. “If you can reach me I’ll buy you a milkshake,” she offers, pure bribery to give her oldest daughter motivation.

“Can I have a strawberry milkshake?” Rose asks, spluttering as her head keeps bobbing underwater.

“Yup, two even,” Kara answers, stretching her arms out. “Just a little further, you can do it.”

Lena smiles when Rose reaches Kara. “That’s our girl,” she says proudly.

“Our champion,” Kara says, hoisting Rose up her shoulders.

“You’re being silly,” Rose chuckles.

“You are the champion my child,” Kara sings, making her own version of the song. “You keep on swimming until the end.”

“You are the champion,” Lucy chimes in, singing along. “You are the champion!”

“No time for drowning,” Lena sings, trying her hand at it, “because you are the champion.”

“My poor ears,” Astra whispers while they sing.

Lucy finds it cute how Kara and Lena aren’t only being Rose’s parents, but that they’re also being a friend to the little girl. She can see that Rose traveled a long way from being a girl who was angry at the world to being a girl who smiles every day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex cringes when Maggie runs into the water and gets water splashed at her. “Be careful,” she warns worriedly.

“I like your bikini,” Harley says to Alex, sizing her up.

“Maggie bought it for me,” Alex replies, muttering as she looks at the red bikini she’s wearing. She’d have gone with black, although this one isn’t bad. “Yours suits you,” she says, glancing at Harley’s pink bikini with glitters.

“Mike, noooo,” Winn shrieks when his boyfriend hoists him up to go toss him into the water.

Alex shivers a bit as she enters the water, but she wants to be close to Maggie and make sure nothing or nobody hurts her wife. “Hey, you,” she whispers, snaking her arms around Maggie.

“Hey,” Maggie smiles. She hums when Alex kisses her sweetly. “I love you,” she whispers, kissing her wife back.

“Not as much as I love you,” Alex replies, not to compete, but just because she really loves Maggie a lot.

“I want to go zip lining,” Maggie reveals, aware that Alex isn’t going to be fan of that. She’s only two months pregnant so far so it’s not like she can’t do something like that.

“I don’t know, Maggie,” Alex hesitates. “We’ll probably be here again next year,” she says, hoping her wife will avert from that idea.

“Probably, but next year isn’t now,” Maggie replies, sighing. Perhaps she should have waited a little bit longer to become pregnant to avoid Alex’s overprotectiveness during this vacation. “I’ll be careful with everything, you don’t need to worry,” she says, frustrated enough that she’s not allowed to drink for seven more months.

“I understand that being pregnant is giving you all those hormones that are making you grumpy,” Alex whispers, not minding that it’s too easy to step on Maggie’s toes right now. She knows that her wife can’t help being grumpy, so she doesn’t blame her.

“Oh you should so not go that route,” Maggie warns, not wanting to hear it. “Hormones my ass, you’re just being way too protective.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Alex says sweetly, obviously having stepped on Maggie’s toes again.

“I can hear you still thinking it,” Maggie replies, crossing her arms while she glares at Alex. “It’s not hormones, it’s you being ugh.”

“Uh huh,” Alex says, pretending to agree. She screams when Maggie splashes water at her. “That’s cold, Sawyer,” she hisses.

“Gee, must be my hormones acting up,” Maggie comments innocently.

“Okay, okay,” Alex replies, holding her hands up. “Point taken,” she says, realizing she shouldn’t pamper Maggie too much.

“Took you long enough,” Maggie says teasingly.

“This won’t,” Alex whispers mischievously before splashing water at Maggie. “Take that, sucker.”

“Classy, really classy,” Maggie grumbles while she smooths her hair over her shoulder.

Winn squeals when Mike and Harley both splash water at him. He’s trying to splash water back at them, but then Ivy joins in as well. “Three against one isn’t fair,” he whines.

“We got your back, Winn,” Maggie says, swimming over to his side with Alex. “Now the odds are even.”

“Thanks, guys,” Winn replies, grinning as he finds new confidence. “You’re going down,” he says to Mike, Harley and Ivy.

“That’s what Ivy said to me last night,” Harley says, smiling widely. “It was an awesome night.”

“I bet it was,” Alex replies. “Not that we need to hear about it though.”

“You’re still so shy sometimes,” Harley comments, feeling amused. “I wasn’t even talking about sex, silly.”

“We were fighting last night,” Ivy explains.

“You two are the weirdest couple ever,” Maggie says, shocked that those two are soulmates when they fight so much, but then again maybe that’s why they’re such a good fit.

“It’s okay, we were having fun,” Harley clarifies. “Ivy knows I like things rough and sweet,” she says, winking at her girlfriend.

“So much for not talking about sex,” Alex mutters awkwardly.

“I agree with Alex,” Winn says shyly. “Let’s not talk about sex.”

“Baby gays,” Maggie comments teasingly.

“Are you calling me a baby gay?” Alex asks her wife, staring her down.

“Basically, yeah,” Maggie answers. “Mostly Winn though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra uses both her hands to caress her children’s cheeks while she hums the Kryptonese lullaby. Lyra is used to have her sing it and she’s been singing it for Sirius as well. She knows Rose, Kai and Faye are in this room as well, but that’s okay.

Lyra yawns and curls Sirius closer to her so she can hold her little brother while they sleep. “Goodnight, mama,” she whispers tiredly.

“Sleep well, my little darling,” Astra whispers, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, my little man,” she whispers, kissing Sirius’ forehead.

“Nite, mama,” Sirius mumbles.

“Goodnight, angels,” Lucy whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to their forehead as well.

“Goodnight, mommy,” Lyra replies, smiling softly.

“Nite, mommy,” Sirius whispers.

Lucy follows Astra out of the room, winking at Lena and Kara. Being a parent is amazing and she can understand why they adopted three children a year ago, even though three is a lot at once. In six months she’ll have four children instead of two, which is incredible.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara whispers as she sits on the edge of the bed, tucking a lock of Rose’s chestnut hair behind her ear. She smiles and moves her hand to run it through Kai’s hair. When it comes to Faye, she lightly caresses her cheek with the back of her index finger because she’s already sleeping. “Would you like me to tell a bedtime story?”

“Yes, tell us a story,” Rose answers, whispering. “Is there going to be a princess in this story?”

“Of course,” Kara answers, smiling. She gestures at Lena to sit down on the bed as well.

“What about a dragon, mama?” Kai asks, directing his question at Lena.

“Yes, there will be a dragon,” Lena answers, sure that Kara can work with that. She takes her wife’s hand to offer her a comforting touch, knowing it can be rough for her that Kai is favoring her so strongly.

“Once upon a time there was a princess in a castle,” Kara begins, smiling as she has Rose’s and Kai’s attention. She notices that Lyra is listening in as well while Sirius is falling asleep. “The castle was guarded by a dragon who could spit fire,” she says, urging Lena with her eyes to continue.

Lena isn’t really used to tell bedtime stories because usually her wife does that while she’s silent, but the children are looking at her, waiting for the story to continue. “Many people thought the dragon was mean and scary, but he was actually the princess’ best friend and he wanted to protect the princess,” she says, hoping that’s good enough. Kara is smiling at her so that’s a good sign.

“One day the princess wanted to do something fun and the dragon took her for a ride,” Kara whispers, moving her free hand. “The wind brushed through her hair as they flew across the sky.”

“Like Supergirl,” Rose says excitedly. “She should be in this story.”

“The princess suddenly saw something in the sky,” Lena whispers, because okay why not. “She took a closer look and saw that is was Supergirl.”

“Supergirl waved at princess Rose,” Kara continues.

“That’s my name,” Rose replies, her jaw dropping.

“Oh my, yes it is,” Kara confirms, pretending to sound shocked too.

“Cousin Kara, can Elsa be in it, too?” Lyra asks quietly.

Kara nods and continues with the story. “As the princess and Supergirl flew in the sky with the dragon, they saw ice forming all over the lands underneath them. Curiously, they flew back down to take a look and there she was, Elsa.” She brings both her hands up to her mouth and blows bits of frost into them. “Elsa spread snowflakes around them, like this,” she says, blowing the pieces of frost lightly over the children.

“Whoa,” Rose whispers, amazed as she looks around. “How did you do that?” she asks, impressed. “You made it snow in our room, in summer!” she whisper-shouts.

“Magic,” Kara whispers, winking at Lena. It’s all innocent and the children don’t know any better, aside from Lyra.

Kai coos as he captures snowflakes in his hands. “Look, mama,” he whispers, showing his hands to Lena.

Lena still doesn’t understand why Kai is taken with her so much more than he is with Kara, while her wife is ten times better at all of this and Kara is the one who can do the magic. “I see, sweetie,” she replies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy nuzzles against Astra’s side on the couch to watch a movie together. Every couple now has their own personal time to spend their night and she chose to simply relax here with her wife because she’s pregnant, which means she’s not allowed to drink.

Astra strokes Lucy’s hair and lets her rest her head on her lap. What she has with her wife is true love and she’s happy she has such a special young woman in her life.

Lucy smiles when she hears Astra hum quietly. “You’re singing our song again,” she whispers, recognizing it.

“When I heard it for the first time, I deemed it fit for you,” Astra whispers, remembering that day. “The lyrics suit you and I knew it had to be our song.”

“It’s amazing that back then you actually said that on purpose,” Lucy whispers, recalling that she thought Astra was clueless about it and meant it in an innocent way.

“Your heart was beating rapidly that day,” Astra says, smiling at the memory. “I could tell I had an effect on you, though I wanted to be positively sure I was not mistaken.”

“Hmm, that makes sense,” Lucy replies, understanding why Astra would have been hesitant. She knows her wife is cautious with her heart and wouldn’t put it on her sleeve just like that. “I enjoyed it when you kissed me the day I told you that I want you.”

Astra leans down to kiss Lucy softly, parting her lips when she feels her wife’s tongue pressing against them. She licks gently into Lucy’s mouth, feeling her wife move up, probably to improve their angle because leaning down like this isn’t ideal.

Lucy sits up and throws one leg over Astra’s lap so she can straddle her. “My Star,” she whispers, crashing their lips together.

 


	68. Chapter 68

Alex opens the bag of marshmallows too roughly, causing them to spill all over the sand and her lap. “Argh damn,” she groans.

Maggie chuckles and shakes her head while she basks in the warmth of their campfire. “You should have let me open it,” she says, since she would have made sure to do it right.

“I was distracted,” Alex replies, which isn’t quite true.

“I love the stars in the sky,” Maggie whispers, deciding not to tease Alex about the marshmallows. “The night out here is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is,” Alex agrees as she looks up at the night sky. “It kind of makes me wish to sleep on the beach,” she confesses.

“Maybe we should do that,” Maggie suggests. “It could be cozy and the nights aren’t cold anyway, plus we have our campfire.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Alex replies, hesitating because Maggie is pregnant. “It could be bad for your back. You should sleep in our bed, not on the sand.”

“I’m only two months pregnant,” Maggie points out, sighing considering Alex is being hopeless. “If we get lots of blankets and pillows it’ll be fine,” she whispers, hoping to persuade her wife. “One night, please?”

Alex has herself to blame since she was the one to bring it up to sleep on the beach. “Okay, fine,” she relents, always struggling to say no to her wife. “Just one night,” she says, to be clear.

“One night,” Maggie promises.

“I’ll go get the blankets and pillows,” Alex says, pecking Maggie’s lips. “And marshmallows,” she adds thoughtfully because they were planning to have some before she ruined them.

Maggie hums and throws some more pieces of wood onto the fire. “Some hot chocolate would be nice,” she says, now that Alex is going to get things anyway.

“Okay,” Alex replies, noting that in her mind. “Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?” she asks, not planning to be gone for more than a few minutes.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Maggie answers, knowing that nothing will happen. Everything is so relaxed here, so there’s no need to worry.

“I’ll hurry,” Alex promises. “Kiss?” she asks sweetly.

Maggie smiles when Alex leans in to kiss her. She watches her wife run away to get what they need. “Hey, baby,” she whispers quietly while she holds her hands to her stomach. “I look forward to meet you.”

When Alex returns, she smiles because Maggie is talking to their unborn child, which is sweet. “Hey, I got everything,” she says, dropping the pillows and blankets she had been holding under her arms. She puts the thermos down that she was holding in her right hand.

Maggie makes a comfortable nest with the pillows and blankets while Alex pours her a cup of hot chocolate. She’s going to enjoy sleeping on the beach under the stars and in the morning she can watch the sunrise with her wife, which is an experience she’ll never forget. In the past there have been beaches she spent nights on, but never like this, on such a beautiful location with the person she loves more than anything.

“You’ll have to blow a little bit,” Alex says when she hands Maggie a cup. “It’s hot and I don’t want you to burn your tongue.”

“I’ll be careful,” Maggie promises, aware that Alex worries easily, especially now.

“Have you thought about names yet?” Alex asks curiously, thinking about it. “For our child,” she clarifies, in case that wasn’t clear.

“Yeah, I have,” Maggie answers. “Well, a little bit at least,” she says, since it’s not like she has a long list or anything. “Have you?”

“Not yet,” Alex admits. “I mean, it crossed my mind that eventually we need to choose a name and most people seem to come up with names beforehand, even before knowing the gender of their child, but I didn’t pick out any names yet,” she explains.

“We still have several months to go,” Maggie replies, which is true.

“Maybe we can come up with an agreement,” Alex suggests.

“It depends on what the agreement is,” Maggie says thoughtfully, wanting to hear it first.

“How about if it’s a boy I get to name him and if it’s a girl you get to name her?” Alex asks, because that way they can each make a choice, in case they have different opinions. Not that she has chosen a name yet, but anyway. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Maggie answers, agreeing to it. “It’s actually good you mentioned that because there’s one name for a girl that I’ve had on my mind for quite a while,” she says, already knowing which one she’ll choose.

“Which name is it?” Alex asks, curious to hear it.

“Jamie,” Maggie answers with a smile. “It’s a name I like, so if we’re having a girl it would be nice to name her that,” she says, although it will depend on what Alex wants, despite that agreement.

“Jamie Sawyer,” Alex whispers, testing the name on her tongue. “I like that,” she says, smiling at her wife. “And maybe if it’s a boy we could go with… Jason?” she suggests carefully.

“Sounds good to me,” Maggie agrees. “Jamie or Jason, it’s settled.”

“Name for baby, check,” Alex grins. “Next up, getting the baby room ready,” she says, having a check list in her mind which she’ll jot down on paper eventually.

“I hope you won’t keep calling our child the baby,” Maggie comments, amused.

“No, no, of course not,” Alex replies quickly. “Our child,” she repeats.

“That’s more like it,” Maggie says approvingly. “Just one tiny detail,” she continues, frowning as she looks around.

“Detail?” Alex asks, following Maggie’s gaze.

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums. “You forgot our marshmallows.”

“Dammit,” Alex grumbles. She sighs as she stands up to go get them. “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

Maggie laughs while Alex hurries to go get marshmallows. She decides to collect some more wood until her wife returns so they can add more to the fire later. It’s amazing that in seven months from now, they will be parents, which means their family will be complete. Before getting pregnant, she already agreed with Alex that one child is enough, one that they can spoil. She likes the names Jamie and Jason and she’ll be happy with either.

“Hey, I told you not to move,” Alex says when she returns with marshmallows. “You moved.”

“I’ve been collecting wood for our fire,” Maggie replies, rolling her eyes lightly at her wife. “I thought you were going to take your protectiveness down a notch.”

“You’re right,” Alex sighs. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get our marshmallows ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara glances around at the bar and this one actually seems better than the other one which was closer to their unit. This bar has booths where they can sit, which reminds her of National City. Another difference is that here they serve smoothies and milkshakes on the side and they don’t do that at the other bar where it’s mostly about alcohol.

Lena’s finger traces down the menu, reading the drinks and snacks that they serve. She’s not hungry, but she knows that Kara probably is. “Would you like a plate of fries?” she asks, brushing her arm against her wife’s because it’s pleasant to touch her.

“Yes, fries would be great,” Kara answers while her eyes dart towards the menu. “I think I’ll have fries and a strawberry milkshake,” she says, licking her lips.

Lena looks up at the waitress who is writing down Kara’s order. “I will have a glass of red wine, please,” she says politely. Every once in a while she indulges herself in it and she knows her wife doesn’t mind. “Oh, and a small plate of cheese,” she adds before the waitress leaves.

“It’s cozy here,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear.

Lena nods because it is rather cozy. The candle on the table is a nice touch and the lamps have a dim glow to them which is easy on the eyes and it sets a certain mood. During the day they aren’t this dim, but during the night they clearly are. There is music playing from a jukebox, but not loud at all so it’s not obnoxious.

Kara smiles when she hears Lena hum quietly and she knows her wife is trying to be subtle about it, but her sensitive ears pick it up easily. “You like the music,” she notices.

“It is pure nostalgia,” Lena replies, a few good memories flooding in. “As a teenager I would sometimes go somewhere to a place called Ricky Rolls, but it doesn’t exist anymore by now. There was a jukebox in the corner of the room so people could put money in it to play a song of their choosing. The waitresses there moved around on rollerblades and they looked very cute.”

Kara rests her chin on the palm of her hand while she leans her elbow on the table to listen to Lena. She’s happy that her wife used to have a place like that where she could have fun for a while. She tries to picture it while Lena talks to imagine what it must have looked like.

“Most of the songs were classic hits,” Lena explains. “I listened to music a lot, whenever I could. Sometimes it was my way to silence the world for a while and to block everything out.”

Kara can hear the hint of sadness that sounds through Lena’s voice. Her heart aches due to the fact of how often her wife needed an escape when she was younger. The comforting part is that Lena has a better life now, one that isn’t full of sadness and pain.

The waitress returns to their table with a bottle of red wine, a strawberry milkshake, a plate of fries and a small plate of chees. “Enjoy,” she says with a sweet smile.

“Excuse me,” Lena replies, frowning at the bottle of red wine. “I believe there has been a mistake, you see, I ordered a glass of red wine, not a bottle,” she explains calmly.

“It’s not a mistake, miss,” the waitress ensures. “Your order is already paid for.”

“Paid for?” Lena asks, confused because she hasn’t paid yet and she definitely didn’t order a bottle.

“Yes, a lady paid for everything,” the waitress explains with a friendly smile. “Enjoy,” she says again and then she walks away.

“I’m so confused,” Lena whispers, not understanding who paid their order and why.

“Yeah, I’m confused as well,” Kara says, wondering who did that. “It can’t be our family or friends, we’re all having our own private time,” she reasons. Even if it would be one of them, they’d join their booth.

“That’s true,” Lena replies, thinking of how maybe a stranger is trying to hit on them or something. “I don’t understand why someone would randomly pay for our order and get me a bottle of red wine instead of a glass.”

Kara taps Lena’s arm lightly when someone walks up to them. “I think I know who paid our order,” she whispers, sighing.

Lena raises an eyebrow, surprised. “Veronica,” she says, wondering what she’s doing here in Maui.

“Lena,” Veronica replies with a small smile. “It has been a long time,” she says, clutching a small purse in her right hand.

“Indeed it has,” Lena confirms. “Would you like to sit?” she asks, purely out of politeness.

“Thank you,” Veronica answers as she slides into the booth on the opposite side of Lena and Kara.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Lena says, throwing that out onto the table. She can feel Kara’s hand resting on her knee under the table, squeezing gently and she knows her wife is restless. “What brings you to Maui?” she asks, wondering if Ivy told Veronica about their vacation.

“I travel often,” Veronica answers, unwavering. “The weather is what brought me here, and my wife.”

“Oh well, congratulations then,” Lena replies, not having known that Veronica has a wife.

“So um, you paid for our order?” Kara asks, finally speaking up.

“I did,” Veronica confirms. “Ivy is my best friend and from my understanding you are both her friends, so I figured we should get to know each other since we might be seeing more of one another.”

“Where is your wife?” Lena asks, looking around to see if anyone else is about to walk up to their table.

“She will be here shortly,” Veronica answers. “Currently, she is in the restroom.”

Kara sips slowly from her strawberry milkshake, keeping her eyes on Veronica. Most of the reason why she doesn’t trust her is due to Sara’s words of how someone will betray them. Okay, it probably isn’t fair to point her finger at someone without evidence and she has been wrong a few times before. Once with Sara, when she thought the girl was a criminal or even a murderer.

“Hey, shit I’m late. Shit, bad introduction. Fuck, ah crap. Never mind. Hi, I’m Raven, Veronica’s wife.”

“Hello,” Lena replies, shaking the young woman’s hand. “I’m Lena.”

“Hi,” Kara says briefly, looking at the Latina. She’s surprised Raven cursed so much, which is even more than her friends would curse. “I’m Kara.”

Raven sighs as she slips into the booth, sitting down next to Veronica. “So you’re both friends of Ivy, right?” she asks. “At least, that’s what I heard.”

“I’m friends with Harley,” Kara answers. “Which is mostly how we know Ivy,” she explains, since it’s a bit of a far stretch to call Ivy her friend.

“Ah yes, Harley,” Raven replies. “The hot babe with the baseball bat,” she smirks.

“I think Harley and Ivy are in their unit,” Kara suffices. They could be watching movies or maybe they’re in their room, anyway, they’re not here in this bar.

“Sorry, we’re totally intruding,” Raven apologizes. “Come, babe, we should go,” she says to Veronica.

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” Kara hurries to say, not wanting to be rude. “Everyone is spending couple time and I just thought that maybe you would want to spend time with them.”

“You’re welcome to have a drink with us,” Lena offers, since after all Veronica paid for it. “I won’t be emptying this bottle of wine by myself,” she says, which she definitely won’t.

Kara feels nervous due to how serious Veronica looks and she’d have to say that woman really doesn’t like her at all. “Yes, you can stay,” she says, backing up Lena’s offer.

Raven nudges Veronica with her elbow. “You can smile you know?” she whispers. “Don’t take my wife’s looks too personal,” she says to Kara and Lena. “She may look icy at times, but she’s warm and soft on the inside.”

Lena used to know Veronica and she never really saw any warmth from her, other than the pure lust and desire. She’s not sure if Raven knows those stories, but she’s not planning to tell them. They’re both married and it’s irrelevant because it’s in the past.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy smiles while Astra kisses her stomach and whispers sweet nothings in Kryptonese. “Hey, Star,” she whispers, playing with the white streak in her wife’s hair.

“Yes, my darling?” Astra asks quietly, looking up to meet Lucy’s gaze.

“I want you to teach me Kryptonese,” Lucy answers, interested in the language. “You’ve been teaching me the lullaby, but I want to learn all of it,” she whispers, hoping her wife won’t mind.

“I would love to teach you,” Astra replies, amazed that Lucy wants to learn. It’s an honor to teach her wife things about Krypton and so far she had mostly only done that for Lyra.

“Great,” Lucy whispers, relieved that Astra doesn’t mind. “Our baby girls are lucky that they have such a strong big sister to protect them,” she says while she thinks about Lyra.

“Lyra can be fiercely protective,” Astra says, knowing their daughter well enough. She knows Lyra spoke up for Rose a few times at school and that she always keeps an eye on Sirius.

“She’s very much like you,” Lucy points out. “You’re really protective as well, especially when it comes to family,” she says, seeing the resemblance clearly. “Star, will you still think I’m beautiful after I give birth to our girls?”

“Yes,” Astra answers. “You are always beautiful.”

“I already had some stretch marks from Sirius and I’ll probably have more when the twins will be born,” Lucy whispers, slightly worried Astra might not find her attractive anymore then. “You basically look like a goddess and I look like… like… I don’t know.”

“Lucy, I am bound to you as you are to me,” Astra whispers, taking Lucy’s hands in hers. “In Rao’s name, I vow my heart is in perpetuity yours. You are, as humans say it, drop dead gorgeous.”

Lucy feels her heart skipping a beat at Astra’s words, which mean a lot to her. She knows her wife values Krypton’s laws despite being on earth and therefore she knows they will never divorce from one another. It’s amazing how Astra can take her breath away with a few words or with a single kiss. She knows her wife isn’t trying to be smooth or simply make her feel better. No, Astra is honest when she tells her something.

“I love it when you speak,” Lucy whispers, addicted to the sound of Astra’s voice, hung up on her lips with every word. “You always seem to know how to say the right things. I really hope you won’t wait six months to touch me.”

 


	69. Chapter 69

“I’m sorry, mama,” Lyra apologizes, looking down at the table. “It’s my fault.”

“This is so cool,” Rose says excitedly.

“You cannot tell anyone, ever,” Lucy warns, since it’s an important secret to keep.

“Nightshade is my family,” Rose replies gleefully. “And Lyra’s special too.”

Kara can feel Rose’s eyes being directed at her now and she knows what comes next. Someday she might have told her children, but not yet.

“Supergirl is my mom,” Rose says, smiling brightly. “Awesome.”

“It’s a secret,” Kara says to Rose, pressing on the importance of that.

“I know, mommy,” Rose replies, climbing onto her lap. “This is so cool! Supergirl adopted me and my brother and my sister,” she gushes. “That’s why you and Astra can do magic.”

Lucy hugs Lyra who feels really bad about what happened. She knows that it was a mistake when her little angel talked about Kara being Supergirl and Astra being Nightshade.

“It is okay,” Astra whispers to Lyra. “I am not angry.”

“Can we go fly together sometime?” Rose asks Kara. “Please, mommy, can we?”

“Someday, but not yet,” Kara answers, wanting to pick the right time and place.

Alex shares a concerned look with Maggie because she feels like Rose, Kai and Faye are too young to know. Well, Faye probably doesn’t even realize what’s happening. Kai is too young to be keeping such a big secret, though he never speaks much.

“Pancakes,” Kai says when Astra puts a plate with pancakes on the table.

“What would you like on your pancake?” Lena asks her son. “Do you want syrup, butter or something else?”

“Syrup,” Kai answers while he stands on his chair to climb onto Lena’s lap.

“I’ve got to start asking if you bribed Kai or something,” Lucy comments teasingly to Lena. She’s surprised that even though Kara is Supergirl, that little boy still leans towards Lena.

“Even if you asked me I wouldn’t have an answer, because I don’t know why,” Lena says, having no clue.

“I think it’s just something that children do,” Kara says, trying to understand. “They often have a favorite parent.”

“That makes sense,” Lena replies, since she used to like her father more than her mother, though he died when she was a teenager. Despite that explanation she can’t grasp why Kai would like her more than Kara.

“Lena and I can watch Lyra and Sirius today,” Kara offers. “We’re going to hang out with our children anyway, so we wouldn’t mind,” she explains, so Lucy can go do something with her aunt and the others.

“Okay, sure,” Lucy agrees. “Star and I can take them tomorrow,” she suggests.

“Five children,” Lena whispers, gulping. Thankfully, Lyra is such a little angel so she shouldn’t be any trouble and Sirius is still little. She has Kara by her side, which means it shouldn’t be a problem.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara assures her wife.

“Alex and I can watch the kids someday,” Maggie offers, since they’ll be here for a while for this vacation. “We’d love to.”

“Oh my,” Alex says when she rests the palm of her hand on Maggie’s forehead. “Now you’re being delirious,” she whispers, because five children is a bunch to watch and her wife is pregnant.

“I swear, Danvers, if you keep this up I’m divorcing you,” Maggie warns lightly.

“I said nothing,” Alex replies, deciding she’ll deal with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, doll,” Harley says while she flings her arms around Raven’s neck. “It’s good to see you here. I almost didn’t believe Kara when she told me you’re here.”

“Hey, babe,” Raven replies, kissing Harley’s cheek. “Yup, I’m really here so you better start believing it.”

“I’m Maggie,” Maggie says as she holds her hand out. “We haven’t met yet,” she continues, since it’s the first time she sees this woman.

“The name’s Reyes,” Raven replies. “Raven Reyes,” she says, shaking Maggie’s hand. “I’m Veronica’s wife.”

“Ivy said she only knows Veronica as Roulette,” Alex says, speaking up now that Veronica isn’t nearby yet since she’s getting drinks or whatever. “And they’ve been best friends for years,” she says suspiciously.

“Yeah, Ivy knows my wife as Roulette,” Raven confirms. “And she knows Ivy mostly as Poison Ivy,” she says, grinning as she holds her hand out. “And you are?”

“Alex,” Alex answers, shaking Raven’s hand. “I’m Maggie’s wife.”

“You’ve got a fine taste in women,” Raven compliments.

“I’m Lucy,” Lucy says, moving to shake Raven’s hand as well.

“Lane, right?” Raven asks, shaking Lucy’s hand. “I heard about you.”

Lucy wonders in which way Raven has heard about her. “Not Lane anymore,” she corrects, since she ditched that name when she married Astra. “Kryptee,” she says, which is her surname on paper, though really it’s In-Ze.

“Interesting last name,” Raven replies. “It’s very… specific and linked to stuff.”

Alex glares briefly at Ivy, unsure if she told Raven their secrets and she hopes that’s not the case. It’s already dangerous how many people know about her sister and such. “So, Raven, what kind of stuff do you do?” she asks curiously, turning the topic on her.

“I’m a mechanic,” Raven answers. “If you ever get in trouble with a motorcycle or a car, I can fix it up in no time. I’m very good with my hands,” she explains proudly. “What about all of you?”

Crap, Alex should have known that question would backfire. “Lucy and I work for the secret service,” she says, which is safer than having to say they work for the DEO.

“I’m a cop, about to be a detective,” Maggie says, though for now she’s busy being pregnant. “I work for the NCPD.”

“Astra is a professor as is Lena,” Lucy adds to the mix. “And Kara sort of half-runs L-Corp.”

“Interesting lines of work y’all have,” Raven comments. “Yes, L-Corp, Lena’s company, creator of the soulmate device and other fascinating toys.”

“It’s quite the coincidence you and your wife happen to be in Maui at the same time we are,” Alex skeptically points out, not believing that it isn’t on purpose.

“You’re passive aggressive,” Raven says bluntly to Alex. “I don’t know what your problem is, but you should get that stick out of your ass.”

Alex’s nostrils flare up because seriously how dare Raven say that? “Bitch,” she grumbles, since the children are with Kara and Lena anyway.

“Feisty I take it,” Raven laughs.

“I told you that you’d like my friends,” Ivy says to Raven, leaning on her shoulder. “Maggie doesn’t call Alex a firecracker for nothing.”

“Obviously,” Raven replies.

“Ugh,” Alex groans. “You told them about me?” she asks Ivy, referring to Raven and Veronica.

“Only a little bit,” Ivy answers. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Alex would disagree with that, but then again, maybe she should lighten up a bit because there’s no reason for her to believe Raven or even Veronica would be a threat. They haven’t done anything to show that they would be enemies in any way and anyone could be the traitor in their midst Sara spoke about with Lucy, which happened ten months ago. For all they know they might have been blindly believing Sara, the girl who once tried to kill her when they fought.

“Hello,” Veronica says coolly, showing up with a tray that has drinks on it. “Cocktail, anyone?”

“Why do people call you Roulette?” Alex asks curiously, wanting to know what that’s all about.

“I own multiple casinos,” Veronica answers. “It’s a name I acquired.”

“I see, that makes sense,” Alex replies, understanding now why she’d be called Roulette.

“I’m one of her most loyal customers,” Ivy says proudly. “Along with Harley,” she adds. “You should see how good she is with cards.”

“I’d play all of you under the table,” Harley says confidently.

“Are you willing to bet any money on that?” Maggie asks, sensing a challenge.

“You’ve read my mind, doll,” Harley answers, smirking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kai giggles while he slides down the slide and lands in the pool. “Again, again!” he shouts, clapping his hands together.

Lena smiles because since Lyra taught Kai to swim, he’s been crazy about it. She lifts him up to put him down out of the pool so he can go down the slide again. She glances briefly at Rose and Lyra who are playfully pushing each other under water and are splashing at each other.

Kara is a bit busy outside of the pool to apply sunscreen onto Faye’s fair skin and onto Sirius so they wouldn’t get sunburned. She knows Lena has their son handled while their oldest daughter is occupied with playing with their cousin. Watching five children is not so difficult, but she can see why her wife wouldn’t want more than three.

“Mama,” Rose says, trying to get Lena’s attention. “Lyra and I want to play chicken.”

“Mommy is a bit busy with Faye and Sirius right now, sweetie,” Lena answers with a small smile. She would need Kara to hold Rose or Lyra on top of her shoulders to play.

“But we can play with Kai,” Rose replies, not giving up. “You can hold him and Lyra will hold me.”

“Okay,” Lena gives in. “But only if your brother wants to and if you’ll be careful,” she adds thoughtfully, since they can’t be too rough on Kai who is only four years old.

“Kai, do you want to play with us?” Rose asks her brother. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Okay,” Kai answers. He smiles when Lena lifts him up. “Mama, will you go down the slide with me later?” he asks pleadingly.

“I will, sweetie,” Lena promises. “We can do down the slide when you’re done playing with your sister.”

Kara enters the shallow end of the pool with Faye and Sirius, keeping them close to her side. She chuckles at the way the water reaches right under their chin.

Rose laughs when she easily pushes Kai into the water. “Take that, brother,” she says, pumping her fist in the air to celebrate her victory.

“Can I go next?” Lyra asks, looking between Lena and Rose.

“I will hold Kai on my shoulders,” Rose says, so Lyra can go on Lena’s shoulders. “It’s in the water so it’s easy and he’s little anyway.”

“Poor little guy,” Lena whispers as Kai is being hoisted up Rose’s shoulders while Lyra climbs on top of hers. She knows her son is going to end up in the water all over again.

“I will get their rubber bands,” Kara says, scooping Faye and Sirius out of the water. If she puts their rubber bands on she can keep them floating in the water without having to stay right next to them to make sure they don’t drown, though she’ll still keep an eye on them.

Lena smiles when Kara returns because their youngest daughter is clamping on to her wife, seemingly refusing to let go. “It looks like you’re stuck, my love,” she comments, amused.

“Yes, I’m stuck,” Kara replies, pretending she can’t get Faye away from her. “Send help, I’m being attacked by a little cutie,” she says dramatically. “Rose, help. Kai, my boy, help mommy.”

“This is adorable,” Lena whispers when Rose and Kai swim up to Kara to help her untangle Faye.

“Oh no, triple attack,” Kara gasps when Rose, Kai and Faye all hold on to her. “Blub, blub, I’m sinking.”

“You are such a major dork,” Lena comments, loving her wife deeply. It is mindboggling how she used to think staying away from Kara would be the right thing to do, luckily that didn’t last long or otherwise she wouldn’t have this happiness right now.

“Lena, do something,” Kara says, waiting for her wife to join. She smiles while Kai and Rose try to push her down rather than getting Faye away from her and she loves how they’re laughing.

“Well, if you insist…,” Lena replies mischievously. She splashes water at her wife and tries to help their children to push Kara down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sighs when she loses money to Harley again. “Awesome idea, Mags,” she comments, just loving it so much. “I can’t wait to keep losing more money,” she says sarcastically.

“I didn’t know she was going to be that good,” Maggie replies, because if she had known she wouldn’t have bet any money on it.

“Ivy said Har is good and Har said she’d play us under the table,” Lucy quotes.

“Mind if I join?” Lena asks as she sits down at the table with a drink. “I used to play card games when I was a teenager,” she says, which was a hobby for a while and a way to add to her allowance.

“Not at all,” Harley answers. “You’re welcome to join, doll.”

Ivy deals the cards again, dividing them between Harley, Alex, Maggie, Lucy, Raven and Lena while Astra, Kara, Winn, Mike and Veronica watch.

Kara wants to learn how it’s played, which is why she’s keeping a close eye on how they do it. She smiles softly at Lena, interested to see her wife play. Lena told her once she used to do stuff like that all the time for pocket money.

Lucy groans when she loses again. “This isn’t my cup of tea,” she sighs. “I’m not good at games, unless it’s sport,” she says, because if it would be a fight she’d do better, well, when she’s not pregnant.

Lena wins the game and smiles at Harley who is gawking at her. “Surprise,” she says while she moves the money towards herself.

“Damn,” Ivy grins. “I’ve almost never seen someone beat Harley.”

“I beat her once,” Raven recalls. “I’m better with electronics though.”

“I’m going to get some cola,” Harley says, getting up from the table. “Deal another round,” she says to Ivy. “I’ll be right back.”

“I want to join for this round,” Kara says, deciding to give it a go. “Aunt Astra, you should try as well,” she suggests.

“Don’t lose any money, Star,” Lucy warns when her wife sits down next to her.

“I believe you have lost enough money for the both of us already,” Astra replies teasingly.

“Oh sure, get sassy with me now,” Lucy grumbles, throwing one arm over Astra’s shoulders.

“I have my moments and I learned a lot of being together with a smart mouth,” Astra whispers, gazing lovingly into Lucy’s eyes.

“Again with the song,” Lucy whispers, unable to keep from smiling.

“Just kiss already,” Maggie mutters. “We all know you want to.”

Lucy can’t say that Maggie would be wrong. She really does want to kiss Astra and she’s positively sure that her wife wants to kiss her as well. “My Star,” she whispers, smiling because she’s the only one who calls Astra that and she assumes she’s the only one who is allowed to do so.

“Hey,” Maggie says when Raven grabs a handful of chips. “Those were my chips.”

“Too bad, chicka,” Raven replies, smirking when she grabs another handful. “I’ll get you a new bag, two even.”

“Or my wife could learn to share,” Alex comments.

“Whose side are you on?” Maggie asks Alex, pouting.

“Um, yours,” Alex answers. “Definitely yours,” she says while she gets up from the table. “Which is why I’ll go get you like ten bags right now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Firecracker:** Finally done unpacking.

 **Puppy:** I already unpacked an hour ago. Lena’s putting our clothes in the wash.

 **Mudmonster:** Fast, much?

 **Bunny:** Ivy and I just got back to Arkham, damn. Miss you dolls already!

 **LittleLu:** Done unpacking here as well. Lyra is an awesome little helper.

 **Chipmunk:** You guys are so fast. I just got home with Mike and he’s sleeping on the bed now.

 **Bunny:** You should go be with your guy, Winnepooh. You can unpack later.

 **Reyes:** Har is right. By the way, thanks for letting me join this chat!

 **Mudmonster:** Don’t mention it, Rae. You’re our friend now, so you’re a part of the gang.

 **Bunny:** I have to run, Ivy’s little sister is going to come over.

 **LittleLu:** Ivy has a sister?

 **Bunny:** Yup, her name’s Lily. She doesn’t see her sister often though cuz Lily lives in National City.

 **CherryLipstick:** The amount of laundry is insane, but I suppose this is what happens when you have three children.

 **Firecracker:** You sure have a lot of kids. Luce is about to have four though.

 **LittleLu:** It’s going to be great. Poor Sirius though, he’ll have to keep himself up with three sisters.

 **Reyes:** Y’all should meet my best friend sometime. She has five kids with her wife.

 **Mudmonster:** Five kids? Damn, that’s a lot.

 **Reyes:** I have the privilege of being their honorary aunt. Tris, Aden, Charlotte, Jake and Costia are really sweet though. A handful, but sweet.

 **LittleLu:** Kar originally told Lee that she wanted five or six kids, but they stuck with three.

 **CherryLipstick:** Three is enough, especially because I always said two would suffice.

 **Puppy:** I’m happy that we have three children, which is enough :-)

 

“Hey, that’s my shirt,” Alex says when she sees Maggie slipping one of her shirts on.

“Our shirt,” Maggie replies, grinning at her wife.

“Soon you won’t be able to wear my shirts anymore,” Alex points out, knowing that her shirts will be too small for her wife in a few months.

“Are you calling me fat?” Maggie asks, raising an eyebrow while she crosses her arms over her chest.

“What? No,” Alex answers. Her jaw drops because that’s so not what she meant and she probably made what she said sound wrong. “I would never call you fat,” she says, because Maggie is always beautiful. “I just meant to say you’ll be like really pregnant, so you’ll need bigger shirts.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t wear anything at all while we’re in our apartment,” Maggie suggests teasingly. She smiles when Alex’s eyes drop down to her chest, knowing that her breasts have been getting a bit bigger. “Like what you see?”

Alex pulls her gaze away and awkwardly clears her throat. “So… seven more months,” she says, finding herself staring at Maggie again.

“Why would you wait seven months?” Maggie asks as she stalks up to Alex. “When we can have right now,” she whispers in her wife’s ear.

“Babe, I shouldn’t,” Alex mumbles, trying to resist, but then Maggie’s hands are on her and it is too tempting to say no. “Okay, maybe a bit.”

 


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: small sexual scene at the end of this chapter*

Lucy is wincing when she feels another contraction and honestly it’s about time to give birth. She’ll be happy to get rid of her bloated stomach and the way the girls have been pressing onto her bladder. The last few weeks she had to hurry to the toilet nearly every five minutes. Whereas Sirius was born about a month too soon, the twins are a week late. A week may not sound so bad, but she’d bite anyone who would say that because nine months is long enough.

It’ll be Valentine in a week so it’s a relief the girls will finally be born. She’s two months away from turning twenty-four and her wife is thirty-four. After she gives birth to the twins, their family will definitely be complete. She knows that Lyra has been excited about this day while Sirius hardly understands what’s going on.

Astra enters the room to hold Lucy’s hand. “Our children are waiting in the hall with the rest of our family,” she whispers, since they don’t need to be in the room yet.

“Okay,” Lucy breathes out. She knows she has droplets of sweat on her forehead, but Astra still looks at her as if she’s the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes upon, which makes her heart swoon. The swooning stops when she feels another contraction though.

Astra lets Lucy squeeze her hand as hard as she wants to. It’s the first time she’s witnessing birth as it is taking place, which is a miracle. When she gave birth to Lyra she was hardly awake.

Lucy follows the instructions from the doctor and she knows she’s going to be exhausted after this, but it’s worth it.

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” the doctor asks Astra.

Astra stares at the scissors, but a nod from Lucy assures her that it’s okay. “Yes,” she answers, accepting the scissors with her free hand to cut the umbilical cord.

The doctor and his team take a moment to check the girls and wrap them into towels.

Lucy smiles tiredly when the doctor places the twins in her arms. “Hey, babies,” she whispers. “I’m your mommy and that beautiful lady next to me is your mama.”

Astra smiles at her wife and at the twins. She can see that one of them has a very light brown patch of hair while the other girl’s hair is definitely brown. “Alura,” she whispers, resting the palm of her hand on the head of their baby girl with the lightest hair. “And Mayara,” she whispers, resting her palm on the head of their other baby girl next.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking as well,” Lucy whispers, agreeing with Astra’s choice. It’s a relief that they’ll be able to tell their daughters apart, unless their hair color becomes more the same when they grow up. “You can let our family in to meet our daughters,” she says to her wife, aware that it’ll become crowded.

“You need rest, my darling,” Astra replies, noticing that Lucy is very tired.

“I’m okay, I’ll rest soon,” Lucy promises, smiling softly.

“As you wish,” Astra complies.

Lyra is the first to enter the room, eager to meet her little sisters. “They are so tiny and cute,” she coos.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, smiling at the little girls. “This is great, now I have two more cousins.”

“Meet Alura and Mayara,” Lucy says, introducing her twins.

“Oh…,” Kara replies, tears forming in her eyes. She’s surprised that the girls are named after her mother and her grandmother, which is beautiful. “That’s perfect,” she says, crying quietly while she hugs her aunt.

“They look healthy,” Lena says to Lucy. She tears up a little bit as well because this is an emotional moment.

“Oh come on,” Lucy sighs. “If you’re all crying you’re going to make me cry,” she says, already tearing up.

“I have too many hormones for this,” Maggie says, sniffling while she wipes at her eyes.

“Adults cry so much sometimes,” Rose comments when the adults are all sniffling and crying.

“Someday you will understand, Rose,” Lena says, caressing her oldest daughter’s cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck,” Maggie curses when her contractions follow one another more quickly.

“Take deep breaths, baby,” Alex says gently, holding Maggie’s hand. “You can do this.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Maggie huffs. She’s already exhausted and she hasn’t given birth to their child yet. She doesn’t know if they’ll have a boy or a girl yet because they decided they didn’t want to know in advance.

“I know,” Alex replies, aware that it must be painful for Maggie. She knows her wife is experiencing a lot of hormones right now, so she doesn’t blame her for being a bit snappy.

Maggie closes her eyes for a second. Her water broke two weeks too soon, which isn’t all that bad. Only a week ago Lucy gave birth to the twins, which means their children will only vary a week in age. It’s neat that they’ll be able to grow up together and go to school together and such. Originally there would have been a month between their child and the twins, but Lucy had Alura and Mayara a week late and she’s having their child two weeks too soon, which means the age difference is only a week.

“Isn’t it amazing that our child is going to be born on Valentine?” Alex asks happily. “Exactly three years ago you proposed to me and now here we are.”

“Yeah, that’s amazing,” Maggie admits, because Alex does have a point. “Just so we’re clear, I’m only going through this once,” she says, which she has told her wife before and she means it.

“Yes, I know,” Alex replies, nodding. “We agreed to have one child and no more, I remember and I’m okay with that,” she says, wanting the same.

Maggie listens to the doctor and tries to breathe properly while she pushes. She knows she’s squeezing Alex’s hand really hard, but her wife isn’t complaining.

Two hours later the doctor wraps their child in a towel. “Congratulations,” she says, handing the small bundle to Maggie. “You have a beautiful baby girl.”

Maggie smiles and presses a kiss to their daughter’s forehead. “We have a daughter, Alex,” she says lovingly, happy to have their family completed.

“Hi,” Alex coos, taking one of their daughter’s very tiny hands. “Welcome to our family, Jamie Sawyer,” she whispers, already loving her.

“She’s perfect,” Maggie says, letting Alex hold Jamie for a bit.

“Do you want to rest a bit first or can I let everyone in?” Alex asks, aware that their family and friends are out in the hall. Even Maggie’s parents drove all the way here so they can meet their grandchild.

“You can let them in,” Maggie answers. “I’ll be exhausted once they leave anyway, so there’s no point to rest first.”

Alex hands Jamie back to Maggie before she opens the door, letting the horde in. “Hey, everyone,” she says with a smile. “It’s a girl, Jamie.”

“A granddaughter,” Elvira says, smiling at her husband.

“Congratulations,” Angelo says cheerfully. “Can I hold her?” he asks his daughter.

“Yes, papa, you can,” Maggie answers, allowing her father to hold Jamie before the others do. She knows they will all be taking turns, which means they will be here for a while.

“She’s so cute, I love her,” Kara coos, smiling at Jamie. She’s happy that she’s an aunt now and she’s going to spoil Jamie as much as she can.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was sleeping, holding Lena in her arms when she hears noise in the hall that stirs her awake. She smiles when she hears Rose talking to Kai and Faye and when the door slowly opens, she quickly closes her eyes again.

Lena yawns sleepily when she feels the bed dip a bit. “Kara,” she mumbles, too tired for this.

“I’m not doing anything,” Kara replies, keeping her eyes closed.

“Mommy,” Rose says, stirring Kara. “Mama, wake up,” she says, stirring Lena as well.

Lena slowly opens her eyes, smiling when she sees their children sitting on their bed. “Good morning, sweeties,” she says, happy to see them, but surprised that they’re up early.

“Good morning,” Kara says when she opens her eyes.

“Happy mother’s day!” Rose and Kai shout happily

“Happy day!” Faye yells.

“It’s mother’s day,” Rose corrects her little sister.

Lena chuckles and tickles Faye lightly for being such a little cutie. Mother’s day has easily become one of her favorite days of the year. She can see their children attempted to make breakfast for them.

“I love you all so much,” Kara whispers, hugging Rose, Kai and Faye at once. She’s really happy to have all three of them and she feels lucky that she gets to be their mother.

“We made you breakfast,” Rose announces proudly. “There is toast and eggs.”

“There are cookies, but the chocolate on them is gone,” Kai says, pointing at some cookies on the tray. “Faye licked the chocolate from the cookies.”

Kara smiles and picks up the fork to have a bite from the eggs, which appear to be too peppered. “Yummy, this is delicious,” she says, licking her lips because she knows their children worked hard on making them breakfast and it’s the gesture that counts. “Lena, you should have a bite.”

Lena opens her mouth to the fork that Kara is holding out to her. “Mhmm, so good,” she hums, even though she can taste the salt and pepper too much. “I think we don’t need to make breakfast anymore, we have three tiny chefs.”

“No, no,” Rose butts in. “This is only once every year, enjoy it while it lasts.”

Kara laughs and Lena joins her.

“I think I’m still going to be hungry after this breakfast,” Kara says while she wraps her arms around Rose. “I’ll just have to eat you,” she whispers as she tickles their oldest daughter.

“Mommy, noooo,” Rose squeals, trying to push Kara’s hands away.

“I need a bite as well,” Lena says, grasping Rose’s arm to pretend like she’ll bite her.

Faye giggles and jumps on the bed, falling onto Kara’s lap who steadies her. “Happy day, mommy,” she coos with a toothy smile.

“Oh yes, it’s definitely a happy day,” Kara agrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex blows a raspberry onto Jamie’s stomach, smiling when she giggles. “Look, babe, she loves it,” she says to her wife.

“I see,” Maggie replies, fishing her phone out of her pocket to film for a bit. This is one of those precious moments that she wants to capture.

Alex smiles and makes silly faces while Maggie films and she can hear her wife taking a few pictures as well. “I think we’re going to need another album for our photos,” she says thoughtfully, since they already filled up a bunch ever since they were in college together.

“We’re going to need more than one,” Maggie points out because they easily fill a whole album in a week. Taking tons of pictures is their thing and has been their thing for years. It’s a nice way to cherish memories, to capture them forever.

Alex puts Jamie down on the carpet, her eyes twinkling as their daughter crawls around. “We should baby proof our apartment more,” she suggests, wanting to make sure Jamie can’t get hurt.

“More?” Maggie repeats, shaking her head. “Babe, she can hardly crawl and you already installed stuff that makes it difficult for me to move the toilet seat up and to open our drawers.” She should know because a week ago she had to go to the toilet urgently and she’d been tempted to open the lock on the seat with a hammer due to how difficult it is. Her wife had to open it for her and it even took her fifteen minutes to do so, which was ridiculous.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Alex says, unrelenting.

“I swear if you wrap our daughter up with bubble wrap I’m going to wrap you in our carpet and roll you down the stairs,” Maggie warns lightly. She thought Alex’s overprotectiveness would stop once the pregnancy was over, but it sure didn’t. Now her wife is overly protective of Jamie.

“I’m not going to do that,” Alex huffs, because she’s not that bad. “Maybe we could get a tiny helmet so she doesn’t bump her head.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Maggie sighs. “Alex Danvers-Sawyer, our daughter isn’t made of glass and if she bumps every once in a while, then so be it. You can’t protect her from every scratch,” she says, since realistically something could happen sometime. “Someday she might put sand in her mouth when we take her to the park to play or when she tries to walk she might scrape her knee at first.”

“Oh my god,” Alex gasps. “We shouldn’t let out daughter eat sand and such.”

“Sometimes kids do things that aren’t hygienic, like crawl around and then put their fingers in their mouth,” Maggie points out, which is simply being realistic. “That’s how kids build their immune system. It makes them stronger. If you protect her from every germ, she’d get sick really bad really fast when the flu comes along. Anyway, you’re the nerd you should know this stuff better than I do.”

“I know about it, but I just don’t like to think about it,” Alex explains.

“You might wanna start thinking about it,” Maggie chuckles when she sees Jamie putting her fingers in her mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sings the Kryptonese lullaby to soothe Alura and Mayara who were crying. Alura was crying first, but it only took Mayara a few seconds to copy her sister.

“Lyra and Sirius are sleeping now,” Astra whispers as she enters the twins’ bedroom, which used to be the guestroom.

“I think Alura and Mayara are about to fall asleep,” Lucy whispers, since their girls are sniffling now instead of crying loudly. “You were right that I would get the hang of this,” she says, remembering how Astra used to tell her she would back when she felt at a loss with Sirius.

“You are a natural, my darling,” Astra whispers, never having doubted her wife.

“It took me some practice,” Lucy replies with a small smile. “I was singing the lullaby to them to help them sleep, care to join?”

“With pleasure,” Astra answers. She walks to stand on the other side of the twins’ bed, joining Lucy to sing.

Lucy is relieved when she sees their twins’ eyes drooping. Once they seem to be asleep, she stops singing and so does Astra. “Peace at last,” she whispers, holding her hand out to Astra.

Astra smiles as she takes Lucy’s hand to follow her to their bedroom, which has been soundproofed a lot, just in case. She closes the door and halts her wife in front of their bed, slowly untying the robe she is wearing. Her movements are unhurried as she slides the robe down Lucy’s shoulders and arms.

Lucy exhales when Astra leans down to kiss her neck and her shoulders, being gentle with her. She knows that her wife is always careful unless she asks for something rougher or if she spurs Astra on. “Star,” she whispers, needing to kiss her. She cups a hand behind her wife’s neck to pull her closer.

Astra gives in immediately and kisses Lucy while she pushes her down on their bed. Her hands work fast as she undresses her wife further without breaking their kiss. She parts her lips to allow entrance to Lucy’s smooth tongue. In the past she never enjoyed kissing much, hardly ever kissed, until the day they kissed for the first time. With her wife she does everything out of love, not out of feeling obligated.

Lucy hooks her legs around Astra’s, rolling her over. She smiles into their kiss when her wife lets her, which isn’t always the case because she knows Astra likes to be in control. She runs her hands down her wife’s arms, loving every inch of her body, scars and all.

Astra closes her eyes when she feels Lucy slowly kissing her arms, working her way up to her shoulders and her jaw. Her lips burn hotly as her wife kisses her.

Lucy slips her fingers underneath the waistband of Astra’s pajama’s pants, gasping when she doesn’t feel any underwear. “Tease,” she whispers, capturing her wife’s lips.

“Need I remind you whose hand is between whose legs?” Astra whispers, smiling at Lucy. Of course she knows exactly what her wife meant because she does tease her sometimes by not wearing a bra or underwear.

“After all this time, I still think that it’s amazing that I get to do this,” Lucy confesses, happy that their feelings are mutual. In the past she could only dream of ever getting to touch Astra in an intimate way.

Astra is even more amazed that Lucy fell so deeply for her, because her wife is special and at times she feels she hardly deserves her. Being with Lucy helps her breathe easier and she rarely has nightmares. When she does have a nightmare, her wife helps her through it.

Lucy slides Astra’s pajama’s pants down to her ankles. She climbs out of their bed and sits down on the floor on her knees near her wife’s feet. Once she’s done removing Astra’s pants, she pulls her closer towards her. “Better angle,” she whispers quickly.

Astra whimpers at the first touch of Lucy’s tongue against her clit. She tries not to squeeze her legs together so she doesn’t hurt her wife. “Lucy,” she whispers breathily. “Perhaps we should – oh – use....the kryptonite.”

Lucy halts for a moment to look at Astra. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she replies, aware that using the kryptonite would allow her to tie her wife up, but it could also hurt her.

“It shall not hurt,” Astra whispers. As long as kryptonite isn’t injected into her bloodstream she can stand it. “I trust you.”

Lucy is hesitant because she knows Astra trusts her, which is a big deal considering her wife dares to be vulnerable with her. “Another night,” she whispers. “Tonight I want you the way you are.” Okay, she really always wants Astra the way she is.

Astra pulls Lucy on top of her and kisses her deeply while she flies up until her wife’s back meets the ceiling.

“Mhmm,” Lucy moans. “This beats using kryptonite every time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 down, 4 more to go.


	71. Chapter 71

Lyra is eleven years old when she’s in her room making homework, only to be distracted when she hears loud noises outside. She knows that her cousin Lena is downstairs with her siblings and with Rose, Kai and Faye because her mother and her cousin Kara had been called away moments ago already. Her other mother is working, so she isn’t home. She tiptoes towards her window when the noise only gets louder.

Her jaw drops when she sees explosions and she can tell that it’s bad. She takes a deep breath and grabs the lead box from underneath her bed. It had to be lead so her mother wouldn’t be able to see what’s in it in case she would notice the box. She opens the box, retrieving the suit from it and she knows her parents wouldn’t like this, but she’s been preparing, knowing that one day Supergirl and Nightshade might need extra help.

If the screams outside are anything to go by, they can definitely use help to rescue people. She’s a Kryptonian and helping people is her purpose. She puts her suit on, which is almost identical to Supergirl’s suit, only that hers has black instead of blue to go with the red cape and red skirt. As a final touch she slips a mask onto her face, because her mother wears a mask as well and she doesn’t have glasses like her cousin.

She opens her window and flies outside; narrowing her eyes to where people might need her most. This is in her blood and it’s a calling she can’t deny. She sees the cement from a street breaking open and she hurries to fly down there, just in time to lift up a car before it slips into the crack. As carefully as she can, she puts the car down to the side.

 

 _“She’s just a little girl!”_ a stranger shouts, shocked.

_“Does Supergirl have a daughter?”_

_“Is she related to Supergirl?”_

_“She hardly looks like a teenager!”_

_“Where did she come from?”_

Lyra is about to fly back up when she feels the city shake roughly. Her eyes widen when several bombs blow up and she tries to hurry to save people from each blast, but there are so many and she can’t be everywhere at once. Her heart is racing and she hears other people’s hearts beating fast as well.

Out of nowhere, pain surges through her body when a net is thrown over her, a green net. A dart is being shot at her and she has never felt this in her entire life. She’s never been sick or never bled and what she feels right now feels unbearable. With a shaky hand she presses the spy beacon her mommy once gave her for when she would be in distress. She can’t get out of the net, something is weakening her.

“I’m so sorry, Lyra,” Cat apologizes, kneeling down in front of the net. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Lyra’s eyes fill up with tears and seeing Cat is like seeing a ghost from the past. “My mama trusted you,” she whispers brokenly. “Why are you doing this?” she asks, not understanding.

“I had to,” Cat answers, now crying as well. “They have Carter,” she explains. “I had to save my son so I had to betray your family.” She didn’t have a choice, if she didn’t sell them out, Cadmus would have killed Carter, her innocent twelve year old son. It’s her fault that Cadmus has been spying on the little girl and the others.

“Your information has been valuable,” Lillian says to Cat. She snaps her fingers and a door of a van opens, revealing two of her men with Carter. “Release the boy.”

Cat hugs Carter tightly, relieved to see her son unharmed. She’s truly sorry for Lyra and her family, but she had no other choice. It was their family or hers and she’ll always put her son first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena feels slightly overwhelmed to be stuck with babysitting. She knows her wife has her Supergirl duties, but instead of being home she’s at Astra’s place. Astra and Lucy aren’t home, so she’s here to babysit Lyra, Sirius, Alura and Mayara. To top it off, Maggie dropped Jamie off because apparently Alex already left and she had to go as well. Meaning she’s struggling to babysit eight children and boy she did so not sign up for this.

Lyra is up in her room to make homework, which means Lena is only really babysitting seven children, though that’s still a bunch. Rose is fourteen and thankfully, she’s helping to babysit the younger children. Her son is seven and he’s playing with Sirius, who is five. She’s happy that Kai gets along so well with him and the age difference between them isn’t that big.

Lena looks at her youngest daughter, who is four, almost five years old. She can see that Faye is playing with dolls with Jamie, Alura and Mayara who are two years old. “Alura, stop pushing Jamie,” she reprimands lightly when the girls are trying to grab the same doll.

“No fighting,” Rose says as she takes the doll away. “You have to share.”

Lena sighs when Alura and Jamie both cry and then Mayara cries too, likely to copy her twin. Lucy and Astra mentioned a few times that when Alura does something, Mayara copies her and vice versa. “Rose, sweetie, go get Lyra,” she says, needing another little helper.

“Okay, mama,” Rose replies, moving to go upstairs.

Lena crouches in front of the twins and Jamie to try and shush them. It was a poor idea to let her babysit all of them, but she knows she’s the only one nearby who was available. “It’s okay, little sweethearts,” she says softly while she tries to hug the youngest girls.

Kai stops playing and stands there stiffly, tilting his head to the side to stare at Jamie, Alura and Mayara. “Mama, why are they crying?” he asks impassively.

“They’re a bit upset,” Lena answers. When it comes to emotions, Kai hardly ever shows any, aside from the occasional smile and laugh.

“Mama, Lyra isn’t upstairs,” Rose says when she hurries down the stairs. “I checked and she’s not there. Her window is open and her clothes are on her bed, so I think she took off.”

“Oh no,” Lena sighs, because she so doesn’t need this right now. Out of all the children she didn’t think Lyra would be the one to run, or rather fly, away. Lucy and Astra are not going to be happy to hear this and it’s not like she can go after Lyra since she can’t fly and she has seven other children to babysit.

“I can go look for her outside,” Rose offers. “Maybe she’ll hear me if I shout her name and then she’ll fly to me or something.”

“No, that’s not a good idea,” Lena replies, unable to allow that. “It’s dangerous outside right now. Supergirl and Nightshade will find her.”

“Did my sister leave?” Sirius asks, frowning.

“She will come back,” Lena answers, sending a small smile Sirius’ way. She’s developing a headache as Jamie, Alura and Mayara are still crying. “Rose, can you try to soothe Jamie? I’ll handle the twins.”

Rose nods and lifts Jamie up. “Hey, little cousin,” she whispers, rubbing the little girl’s back. “If you stop crying I can give you a doll to play with.”

Lena has Alura on one hip and Mayara on the other when she sees that Faye is trying to climb on top of Krypto. “Faye, no,” she says sternly. “Krypto is not a horse.”

Faye pouts and lets Krypto go. Her bottom lip is trembling while her eyes are becoming watery.

“Please no,” Lena whispers, not wanting the waterworks.

“Why are you mad at me, mama?” Faye asks sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Awe, sweetie, I’m not mad at you,” Lena answers, trying to crouch down in front of her youngest daughter as well as she can while holding the twins who are still sniffling.

“It’s okay,” Sirius says, wrapping his arms around Faye to hug her. “Your mama is not mad at you,” he says, rubbing the little girl’s back. “Krypto doesn’t like someone climbing on him.”

“Okay,” Faye whispers, drying her eyes.

“Thank you, Sirius,” Lena says, grateful that he’s such a good little boy who helps.

“You’re welcome, cousin Lena,” Sirius replies, formally just like his older sister would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lillian smiles evilly while she walks up to the net where Lyra is trapped. “Hello, child,” she says icily.

Lyra backs away when the woman tries to touch her cheek. She’s not sure what this woman has done to her, but it hurts a lot. “Stay away from me, stranger,” she hisses.

“I’m Lillian Luthor,” Lillian says coldly. “Leader of Cadmus,” she announces with pride.

“And I am your worst nightmare,” Lucy growls, standing a few steps away. “If you lay a finger on my daughter I swear I will kill you where you stand,” she threatens while she’s holding a gun in one hand and the glowing spy beacon in her other hand.

“If it isn’t Lucy,” Lillian replies, turning around. “You betrayed your own father and as icing on the cake you married the alien he was trying to get rid of. Quite the impressive record you have. Are you the army who is supposed to save that pathetic little alien?”

“You must feel tough, picking on someone half your size,” Lucy spits angrily. “You’re a vicious heartless coward,” she continues as she cocks her gun. She whistles to reveal her backup because she knew it was going to be bad when the city shook followed by the spy beacon glowing.

Alex and Maggie show up, along with J’onn and M’gann.

“You’ve been messing with the wrong family,” Lucy says to Lillian as she shoots a bullet through her right shoulder. “That’s for hurting my daughter,” she grumbles and then she shoots a bullet through Lillian’s left shoulder. “And that’s for having been such a lousy mother to Lena.”

Lyra claws desperately at the net while a fight ensues. She sees men pulling guns and other weapons to attack her family and she doesn’t want her family to get hurt. Bombs are still going off in the city, probably keeping Nightshade and Supergirl busy.

Astra flies down and pulls the net away from her daughter. “My little darling, wear this,” she says as she slips her bracelet with the blue gems off to put it around Lyra’s wrist.

Lyra can feel the pain she felt earlier subsiding. “Thank you, mama,” she whispers. “I am sorry,” she apologizes, because she shouldn’t have come outside.

Lucy gasps when Lillian slashes Astra’s arm with a kryptonite blade and she can see her wife is bleeding. This is unbelievable, Astra gave her protective bracelet to Lyra to keep her safe, which she understands, but now her wife isn’t protected. She knows Astra always said she would die for family, but that doesn’t mean she has to prove it dammit!

Astra grits her teeth and tries to block every move Lillian makes, surprised that the woman is still standing after having received a bullet through each shoulder. Meanwhile men are shooting kryptonite darts at her.

“Leave my mama alone,” Lyra says furiously as she pushes Lillian. She runs up to her cousin Alex and her cousin Maggie to help them fight the men that are surrounding them.

Lucy sees Lillian crawling back up and she can see that predatory look on her face. She can see Lillian smile before she turns to Astra, the blade in her hand and she knows what’s next. Lillian knows her wife is vulnerable now. Without thinking she runs up to Lillian and places herself between her and Astra, shielding her wife from the blade.

“I love you, Star,” Lucy whispers while she holds her wife. She kisses Astra one last time because instead of her wife being willing to die for them, Astra deserves someone to die for her. Her eyes are closed as she deepens the kiss, knowing that the blade will stab her any second now. It’s all happening so fast.

Alex grabs Lillian’s arm and twists it, stabbing the knife through her chest. “You can join your son now,” she says coldly, pushing the blade deeper. “In hell,” she finishes.

Maggie is putting cuffs on Cat, charging her with the crime of having aided Cadmus, of being an accomplice.

“Cousin Maggie,” Lyra says, flying up to Maggie. “Don’t take her, she was only protecting Carter. I forgive her.”

“My little angel,” Lucy says lovingly as she hugs Lyra tightly. “You really are too good and too pure for this world.” She’s grateful that she listened to Sara several years ago because if she hadn’t then her oldest daughter wouldn’t have had that spy beacon.

“I need to take her down to the station,” Maggie says, not relenting because she needs to do her job. “Everything will be fine, it’s purely paperwork.”

“I can use some help,” Kara says while she lands. “I’ve located three more bombs.”

“I can deal with one,” Lyra suggests.

“No,” Kara and Astra sternly say at once.

“Strong explosions can kill Kryptonians,” Astra explains to Lyra. “Which is why certain humans hid bombs here in the city, hoping those will kill us.”

Alex isn’t happy how the hatred of a few people is leading them to bomb an entire city with the goal to kill the aliens in it. This stunt from Cadmus is even worse than the stunt Lex Luthor pulled in the past. She knows Kara and Astra are doing all they can, as is the DEO, but casualties are inevitable. They simply can’t be everywhere in the city at once.

“I will handle one of them,” J’onn says, flying away to go deal with.

Kara nods at her aunt before they fly off together to take care of the two remaining bombs.

Lyra stays on the ground to help the others to take out the rest of Cadmus’ men. She’s not used to fight, but it’s easy to fight with her strength. She shields her cousin Alex when someone tries to shoot her by flying up in front of her.

“Oh god,” Alex whispers, her chest heaving because for a moment she was really worried that Lyra would get hurt. It’s easy to forget that the little girl is bulletproof.

Lyra helps to get the men down on the ground so her cousin Maggie can cuff them. “We are a good team,” she says, happy to be working with them.

Lucy scoops Lyra into her arms and holds her closely. “Let’s take you home,” she says, grabbing the ladder from the chopper that’s lowering to pick them up. It’s not like she can simply walk home with her daughter without being seen.

“I love you, mommy,” Lyra whispers, holding on to Lucy.

“I was so scared you would get hurt,” Lucy whispers, relieved that Lyra is okay, though maybe not entirely okay because her daughter did get captured and hurt by a kryptonite dart.

“I’m sorry,” Lyra apologizes. “Now I know what mama must have felt,” she says sadly.

It breaks Lucy’s heart to hear Lyra say that, to hear that her daughter knows what torture feels like. She shouldn’t have left Lyra out of her sight when the DEO called her in due to how much was going on in the city. Her oldest daughter is not her blood, but she loves Lyra just as much as she loves Sirius, Alura and Mayara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve been branded,” Lena sighs as she tosses the newspaper onto the table. “They’re calling you Superkid,” she says to Lyra.

“Probably because Supergirl is already taken,” Alex guesses.

“I am not pleased,” Astra says, letting her distaste show. “Lyra, you are eleven,” she says to her oldest daughter, who shouldn’t have exposed herself.

“I wanted to help, mama,” Lyra replies, aware that she let her mother down. “People were screaming and I knew it was too much for you and cousin Kara. I am not a little girl anymore and it is in my blood to be a hero.”

“Your mother and I don’t want you do this,” Lucy says, worried that Lyra would fly out again someday. “You should have a childhood and not one where you fight crime.”

“Luce is right,” Kara agrees. “You’re still young. Astra and I can handle it,” she explains carefully. “We also have the police and the DEO to help us.”

“Okay,” Lyra sighs. “I will stop until I’m older unless it’s an emergency,” she promises. “I just thought… I thought that we would be stronger together.”

“Your mother and I have made an agreement,” Lucy says to Lyra. “You can train until you’re an adult, but you can’t go out to fight crime.”

“I can train?” Lyra asks, her eyes filling with awe.

“Yes,” Astra answers, though it’s not her favorite option. “I shall be training you.”

Lyra snickers when she reads the article that’s written about her. “They think I’m Supergirl’s daughter or sister,” she says, amused. “Cousin Maggie, is Cat in jail?”

“No, I got her out,” Maggie answers, having taken care of it.

“I must say I was shocked to find out that Cat was the traitor,” Lucy admits, not having expected that. All this time she’d have guessed it would be Roulette, Ivy or maybe Mike. “But I guess it made sense because she had the motive of wanting to keep Carter alive,” she says, aware that she should have looked more into motives people could have had.

“In this family it’s important that we all look out for each other,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand in hers. “El mayarah,” she says loudly, feeling stronger when she’s with her family.

“El mayarah.”

 


	72. Chapter 72

Lena moves her hand around while she gives Kai a tour around L-Corp. She had long planned to take one of her children with her someday, though she used to think it would be Rose. Kai is nine years old now and the summer break recently begun, which means her children have a lot of free time. Her son still clings to her the most, despite the fact that her wife is Supergirl. Sometimes when she looks at Kai, she sees Lex, but not in a bad way. In the way Lex used to be when he was younger, before he turned evil.

“So this is your office, mama?” Kai asks while he curiously looks around.

“Yes, this is my office,” Lena answers, confirming that her son is right. She could have brought him here before, but he was so young and well he still is, so she didn’t until now. While she’s watching Kai she’ll work a bit and meanwhile Kara is watching their daughters.

“I want to run a company of my own someday,” Kai says with a serious tone. “Do you think I can?”

“You can do anything you put your mind to, as long as your heart is in it,” Lena answers, giving her son a smile. “Someday this company might be yours,” she says, considering she’s a teacher anyway and her wife might get busier with the DEO, making it possible that someday neither one of them would work here anymore.

“I will work very hard,” Kai promises.

Lena knows that her son means it and he already has been working hard. Given his age, Kai should be enrolling fourth grade next year, but because he’s been working hard he was able to skip a grade, meaning he’ll be going to the fifth grade instead. She’s proud of him, though she can also tell he has been struggling to keep his grades up.

“Do you want to sit in my chair?” Lena asks, happy to see her son nodding enthusiastically. “Go ahead,” she encourages. “You can spin it if you like,” she suggests, since she wants Kai to still be a kid rather than a mini-adult.

Kai plops down on the big leather chair. “Can you spin it for me, mama?” he asks sweetly.

“Okay, hold on tight,” Lena replies, gripping the sides of her desk chair. She’s spinning the chair fast when she hears a knock on the door. “Enter,” she calls out.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Miss Danvers,” Jess says as she walks in. She stops in her tracks and stares at the spinning chair. “Miss Grant is here to see you.”

“You may let her in,” Lena says, waving her hand to dismiss Jess.

The chair stops spinning and Kai climbs out of it to stand next to his mother, his hands clasped behind his back. “Mama, can I?” he asks with hopeful eyes.

“Yes,” Lena answers, curious to see how her son will do.

Cat walks in puts her sunglasses up in her hair. “Hello,” she says coolly.

“Hello, Miss Grant,” Kai says, holding his hand out to her. “Welcome to L-Corp, how may we help you?”

Cat looks down at Kai and shakes his hand with a small smile on her face. She’s relieved that after the whole incident two years ago, she hasn’t been chewed out by Astra and the rest of her family. Not that they were happy either, but they understood her motive.

“The new utensils for the science lab are ready,” Lena says, knowing that’s the reason Cat is here. She’s been working on creating new tools and such which students at college will be able to use. Any and every contact she has with Miss Grant is always strictly professional and kept to a minimum. “I will have Jess bring them to you tomorrow.”

“Would you be interested in lunch?” Cat asks Lena. “I was about to grab a bite. Kai is welcome as well, of course.”

“No thank you,” Lena rejects politely. “I am swamped with work,” she says, which isn’t a lie. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, I will be going now,” Cat answers, tense.

Lena nods and watches Cat leave. Most of her family may have forgiven Miss Grant, but there was another way for Cat to handle things two years ago. When Cadmus took Carter, Miss Grant could have asked them for help rather than selling them out. Trading one child for another doesn’t make a wrong suddenly right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara says, hugging her niece. “You’re growing up so fast,” she says, hardly believing that Jamie is four years old already.

“You’re telling us,” Maggie says, agreeing that Jamie is growing up fast.

Kara smiles and steps inside the apartment with Rose and Faye. Her daughters have been growing up a lot as well. Rose is sixteen now and about to be a junior in high school next year. Faye is six years old, about to be seven soon and she recently got through the first grade.

“Hey, munchkin,” Maggie says to Faye, moving to hug the little girl.

“Hi, auntie Maggie,” Faye replies, smiling while she hugs Maggie tighter.

“I will get everyone some drinks,” Alex says while she lets them take place on the couch. “It’s good to see you again, Kara,” she continues, happy to see her sister who has been so busy lately. She knows Kara has been busy, flying around with Astra, helping to train Lyra and running L-Corp.

“It’s good to see you too,” Kara replies, biting her bottom lip for a second. “I know that it’s been a while,” she says, aware that they hadn’t met up in about a month, which is like forever for them. She’s distracted when she catches Rose smiling at her phone and that’s been happening a lot lately. Her oldest daughter doesn’t seem to give her phone a rest for five minutes, always attached to it.

Alex smiles when Faye hugs her legs. “Hey, kid,” she says, crouching down to give her niece a proper hug. “I’m going to make hot cocoa, does that sound good?”

“Yes!” Faye answers eagerly. “Chocolate is my favorite.”

Kara chuckles because that’s true; up until now on mother’s day, Faye licks the chocolate off of the cookies. It’s really sweet and she doesn’t mind, neither does her wife. She thinks about Lena, who must be in her office right now with Kai. Years she’s been trying to bond more with her son, but in the end he always leans towards her wife.

“Mom, can I go out?” Rose asks while her fingers stay trained on her phone.

Kara is still getting used to the fact that Rose calls her mom now instead of mommy, though she understands why her oldest daughter does that, being a teenager and all. In the past she wouldn’t have guessed that at age twenty-eight she’d have a teenage daughter. In a few months she’ll be twenty-nine, but still. She made the right choice with Lena though, to not let the agency separate Rose from her siblings.

“Mom?” Rose asks impatiently.

Kara snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Rose. “Out?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. “With who and where?”

“With Austin,” Rose answers. “To a party and I’ll be back home tomorrow around noon.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kara replies as she is processing the information. She’s not keen on the idea of her sixteen year old going out all night. “Okay, first things first, how old is Austin?”

Rose sighs and drops her phone in her lap, assuming her mother is going to be difficult about this. “He’s twenty-one,” she mumbles. “He’s in college and I really like him, so don’t embarrass me.”

“Twenty-one??” Kara repeats, shocked. “Rosalind Danvers, you are sixteen years old. You should not be hanging out with a young man who is old enough to drink.” She wonders how her daughter even got to know Austin if he’s in college and that’s probably an answer she doesn’t want to hear.

“Mom,” Rose groans, making annoyed squeezing gestures with her hands.

Alex glances at Maggie, feeling everything in their apartment tense. She knows Kara is being serious when she uses Rose’s full name and she has to say she agrees that it’s not a good idea to let a sixteen year old go out all night with someone who is twenty-one, a guy no less.

“The answer is no, Rose,” Kara says sternly, putting her foot down. “You are not allowed to go out all night, especially not with a man that age,” she continues, not planning to change her mind. If she lets her oldest daughter go to that party she’ll probably end up drinking and oh Rao, more might happen that really doesn’t need to happen.

“This is stupid,” Rose grumbles angrily. “Who are you to say no to me anyway?”

“I am your mother, that’s who,” Kara replies calmly.

“My mother who is twelve years older than me,” Rose sneers. “All my friends at school think you’re my older sister rather than my mother and you don’t even look twenty-eight, so I bet it won’t even take long before they’ll think we’re twins.”

“My age is irrelevant, Rose,” Kara says, not wanting that to get in the way. She’s a bit taken aback that her oldest daughter is using her age against her, though she should have expected that. “I said no and that’s final.”

“Your mother is trying to look out for you,” Alex says softly to Rose while she puts hot chocolate on the table in front of the couch. “College boys should not be going out with high school girls because that often doesn’t end well. If Austin likes you, then he’ll wait until you’re older and if he doesn’t then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“But, aunt Alex,” Rose sighs. “Everyone is against me. Nobody in this family understands me,” she says, feeling like they just don’t get it. “You didn’t wait to graduate to marry mam,” she points out to Kara.

“That was different,” Kara replies, sighing now as well. “I was a legal adult, old enough to drink and such while you are a sixteen year old girl,” she explains and she could add that she couldn’t get accidentally pregnant, but she doesn’t.

“Fuck it,” Rose mutters.

“Language, young lady,” Kara reprimands. She doesn’t want to hear those curse words when Faye and Jamie are nearby, who don’t need to repeat Rose.

“Austin is going to hate me now,” Rose says while she picks her phone up again, “all because of you.”

“I’ll live with that,” Kara replies, it’s a price she’ll risk paying. If Austin would really dislike or hate Rose because of missing a party then she’s sure he’s not the right guy for her daughter.

“Ugh,” Rose huffs. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you,” Kara answers. “I love you and I care about you, which is why I have to say no because I’m doing what’s best for you. Right now you don’t realize that, but someday you will. The last thing I need is for you to end up with a spiked drink and deliverer a baby nine months later.”

“Oh my god, mom,” Rose gasps, shocked. “Austin is a good guy, he would never…”

“Your good guy can wait a few years.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy stretches her arms out and frowns when Alura and Mayara copy her, those cute little devils. She makes a face, pursing her lips with her cheeks full of air and sees that her daughters do the same. “Little copy cats,” she says, amused.

“Little copy cats,” Alura and Mayara reply.

“I see how it’s going to be,” Lucy chuckles.

“I see how it’s going to be,” the twins repeat like parrots.

Lucy thinks it’s absolutely adorable that her four year olds seem to take pleasure in that copy game. She smirks and crouches down in front of them. “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, try copying that,” she says teasingly.

“Supercalifrali,” Alura tries, knitting her eyebrows together.

Mayara tilts her head, staring at her sister and then at her mother.

“There is my smart mouth again,” Astra says affectionately as she walks into the room.

“I’m allowed to tease them a bit sometimes,” Lucy replies, snaking her arms around Astra’s waist. It should be illegal how good her wife looks and how Astra hardly looks older than her, even though she’s twenty-eight while her wife is thirty-eight.

“Ewww,” the twins say when their mothers kiss.

Lucy laughs and turns to ruffle their hair. “I think I liked the copying thing better,” she whispers. “So kisses are ewww, huh?” she asks while she winks at her wife.

Before the twins can blink, they’re being scooped up by their parents and have their cheeks littered with kisses.

“Mommy, I’m going to walk Krypto,” Sirius says, showing up with their dog and a leash.

“Not by yourself, sweetie,” Lucy replies, uncomfortable with the idea of letting their seven year old walk Krypto by himself and she knows her wife doesn’t like that either. “I’ll go with you after lunch.”

“Lunch is ready,” Astra announces, already having prepared it.

“Girls, lunch’s ready!” Lucy shouts up the stairs so Lyra and her best friend can come down.

Lyra is chuckling as she runs down the stairs with Lily. She takes a seat at the table, right next to her best friend.

Sometimes Lucy wonders why Ivy never mentioned having a little sister, but then again, they were never that close and they were only friends through Harley. She’s happy that Lyra has such a good friend to spend time with. Neither she nor Astra had objected when their oldest daughter asked if Lily could stay over for a few days.

When lunch is over, the twins go upstairs to go play in their room. Sirius is out for a walk with Krypto, along with M’gann who had just dropped by.

Lucy can see that Lyra is nervously wringing her hands together and she’s not sure if she’s ever seen her so nervous. Then again, it’s the first time their daughter flunked. She knows Lyra is five years ahead in school, which means she went through her senior year in high school, but she failed it.

“What is on your mind, my little darling?” Astra asks, composed. She can see something has been bothering Lyra and though she is not pleased that their daughter has to repeat her senior year next year, she’s not angry or upset either. Perhaps she has been putting too much pressure onto Lyra’s shoulders by having her skip five grades, though their daughter is smart enough.

“I flunked on purpose,” Lyra blurts out.

“Oh, little angel,” Lucy replies softly. She looks briefly at Lily, who is fourteen and about to be a freshman in high school next year. “Does this have something to do with Lily?”

“Yes,” Lyra answers, fidgeting with her hands. “I don’t want to go to college without her,” she admits. “Maybe I shouldn’t skip so many grades.”

Lucy knows that Lyra is still four years ahead for her age now and three years ahead of Lily. “Sweetie, you already went through your freshman, sophomore and junior year of high school,” she explains calmly. “We can’t place you in the freshman year with Lily.”

“Okay,” Lyra sighs sadly. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Yes, you may,” Astra answers. “We will speak more later on,” she says, not quite done yet.

Lucy stands up to pull Lyra into a hug, feeling her shake a bit. “Hey, my little angel,” she whispers softly, kneeling down a bit. “What’s the matter? You can tell us.”

Lyra sucks her lips into her mouth and stares at the floor. She doesn’t resist when her mother coaxes her chin up to look at her. “I don’t know how to say this,” she whispers nervously. She glances at Lily and ducks her head away when her best friend smiles at her.

“Okay,” Lucy whispers softly, resting a hand on Lyra’s shoulder. “Lily, can you go upstairs for a bit? Lyra will be right up in five minutes.”

“Okay, Miss In-Ze,” Lily replies, nodding as she runs towards the stairs.

Lucy walks towards the couch with Lyra and her wife to sit down, placing their daughter in between them. “You can tell us anything,” she says, not wanting Lyra to be so tense. She already knows what their daughter is going to say because she’s not blind.

Lyra doesn’t know where to put her hands to keep them from shaking. She thinks about Lily and how she can make flowers grow out of her hands and how she puts them in her hair, and the sweet way Lily smiles and her pink lips which look very soft and, oh Rao. “I like Lily,” she admits shyly.

“She is a likeable girl,” Astra says matter-of-factly. “Polite as well,” she adds.

“Star,” Lucy whispers, shaking her head. “Stop teasing our daughter when she has her first baby gay crush.”

“We do not label,” Astra replies, considering on Krypton there were no such things as gay, bisexual, straight and such. Nobody needed to come out on Krypton because nobody would even blink upon seeing a woman with a woman or a man with a man, but earth is different. Certain things about earth are tough to grasp, such as why people who are interested in the same gender need to come out and might be turned down whereas being into the same gender is seen as normal and the norm. Humans are so very strange.

“Alright,” Lucy says, “stop teasing Lyra when she has her first crush.”

“It’s not just a crush, mommy,” Lyra corrects. “I love Lily because um, I do.”

“Oh no, it’s starting,” Lucy says, closing her eyes. She thought she’d have a few more years before the whole love boat would begin, even though Lyra is a young teenager now. “So have you and Lily um… done anything that friends don’t do?”

“You are being oddly specific today,” Astra teases.

“They’ve been sharing a room,” Lucy whispers, although that’s futile because Lyra can hear her.

Astra stares at the obscene gestures Lucy is making with her hands behind their daughter’s back, gestures she can’t quite understand.

“All I did was kiss her cheek,” Lyra says earnestly. “I want to go out with her this weekend. Lily said Harley and Ivy will go with us, sort of like a double date.”

Lucy can’t say she’d blindly trust Harley and Ivy because when it comes to those two, they’d probably hand Lily and Lyra keys to a private room or something. “You can go, but we will be there as well,” she decides, wanting to keep an eye on their daughter.

“That’s not fair,” Lyra pouts. “Mama would eavesdrop.”

That’s what makes it so perfect, Lucy thinks. “Yes or no?” she asks, definitely not going to let Lyra alone with Harley and Ivy as babysitters for her first date.

“Yes,” Lyra answers as she stands up from the couch. “I’m going upstairs now, Lily is waiting for me.”

Lucy chews on the inside of her cheek while Lyra flies upstairs. “Star, do you have ears on this?” she asks quietly. It’s always been fine when Lily stayed over, but now she can’t help but wonder if the girls are keeping everything friendly and Lily has a year on Lyra.

Astra nods, already on that. She can hear Lyra gushing to Lily about flowers, which makes her smile.

 


	73. Chapter 73

Lena is working through a stack of papers when Jess storms in, hardly even knocking. She sighs and puts her pen down to see what her secretary wants to have interrupted her so rudely.

“Miss Danvers, I apologize for barging in,” Jess says with her wide eyes as if she suddenly remembers her place.

“It is quite alright,” Lena replies, offering Jess a tight smile. “What is the matter?” she asks, wondering why Jess is being nervous.

“Detective Sawyer is here to see you,” Jess answers. “She said it has something to do with your daughter.”

“You may send her in,” Lena says, worried about what’s going on. “Next time, let her in immediately,” she adds, since family is allowed to enter when necessary.

“Yes, Miss Danvers,” Jess replies respectfully before walking away.

Maggie walks into Lena’s office, one hand wrapped around Rose’s arm who is grumbling. “My men found her drunk at a party from which they had received a complaint about the noise,” she says, sighing when she lets her niece go.

“I’m not drunk,” Rose objects. “I’ve only had a few beers. That’s it.”

Lena pushes her chair back and walks around her desk. “Thank you for bringing her here,” she says gratefully to Maggie. Kara would go nuts if they’d have to go get Rose out of jail, even though they’d probably only keep her for a night. “And you, young lady,” she says as she turns to look at her daughter, “are in trouble.”

“I was just having fun with my friends,” Rose replies, muttering while she crosses her arms.

“You’re not allowed to drink until you are twenty-one, that’s the law, mind you,” Lena says sternly, very displeased and disappointed. “I don’t want you to go to such parties anymore. You’re sixteen, you’re still a child.”

“A child?” Rose guffaws. “I’m not a child,” she disagrees.

“You are my child and you will do as I say,” Lena replies, not interested in excuses. “No more drinking, period.”

“But that’s not-”

“And you will not talk back to me, Rosalind,” Lena says sharply. “Your mother will hear about this, of course,” she continues, considering she always tells Kara everything.

“Great, then she can lecture me too,” Rose mutters.

“I can’t take Rose here if there’s going to be a next time,” Maggie comments.

“That’s perfectly reasonable,” Lena replies, understanding that Maggie can’t always do them favors. “Rose, you are grounded for a month.”

“What??” Rose asks, shocked. “A month? But it’s my summer vacation.”

Lena hates having to be a strict parent, but she can’t sugarcoat this because it’s not okay at all that her sixteen year old daughter has been drinking. If she’d let Rose do what she wants, worse things could happen. “A month,” she reconfirms.

“My life sucks,” Rose groans. “First mom doesn’t let me go out with the guy I like and now you’re grounding me for a month just because I had a few beers.”

“Consider it a lesson rather than a punishment,” Lena says, having her daughter’s best interest at heart. “Now since you’re here, you might as well help me plan a surprise party for Faye.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I’ll have a giant glass of cola,” Harley says, skimming through the menu. “Oh, and chicken nuggets,” she adds, spotting it on the list.

Lucy peers up from her menu card to look at the small table where Lyra is sitting across from Lily. It feels weird to be chaperoning the first date from her oldest daughter so soon. She can see that Lyra is smiling at Lily and they’re holding hands over the table.

“Relax, Luce,” Ivy comments, catching her gaze. “Lyra and Lily will be fine.”

“This double date is nice,” Harley says, smiling. “Well, triple date rather really.”

Astra puts the menu card down, deciding to have a glass of water and a burger. She can hear that Lyra and Lily are talking about flowers again, which seems to be one of their favorite topics. Earth is different from Krypton with the dates and everything. She always assumed Lyra would find someone someday, though not so soon.

Lucy mumbles a bit when the waitress takes their order, going with cola, a burger and some fries. “So your sister is kind of like you, huh?” she asks Ivy, because she saw Lily make a rose appear before they arrived here to give it to Lyra.

“A little bit,” Ivy answers. “She’s a lot softer and she’s more interested in flowers rather than plants.”

“Recently, she told Ivy her garden looked dead,” Harley says, recalling it. “Then she made flowers grow everywhere.”

“Now my garden looks like a fucking rainbow,” Ivy mutters. “I think those two need a little something,” she says, smirking as she turns around on her chair. She moves her hand casually until a mistletoe appears above Lyra and Lily.

“Ivy,” Lucy hisses quietly. “We’re in public, don’t do that.”

“No mistletoe,” Astra says to Ivy, wanting it gone. “Remove it or I shall.”

“Aw come on, dolls,” Harley tries. “It’s cute, just let it be.”

Lyra frowns when ashes drop onto the table she’s sitting at with Lily. “I think my mama is meddling,” she whispers to her date.

“You two are no fun,” Harley says to Lucy and Astra, pouting. “Let them kiss and be happy,” she continues. “Maybe they’ll get married someday. Then we’ll be family. Lily is my sister in law so Lyra would be too.”

“Har, Lyra is thirteen,” Lucy replies, not wanting to think about her getting married. “That’s stuff I don’t want to think about for like, seven more years or something.”

“Lyra needs to be eighteen, at least,” Astra points out.

“Shhh,” Harley whispers, grinning when she sees Lyra and Lily leaning over the table.

Astra tenses because seeing her daughter get kissed for the first time is uncomfortable and suddenly she pictures Lyra as a baby. It’s not easy to see her daughter getting older. She relaxes slightly when Lucy’s hand rests on her arm.

“Okay, that happened,” Lucy whispers with a sigh. “Har, stop humming wedding songs,” she grumbles, hearing her friend sing wedding tunes.

Ivy smirks and joins in to sing with Harley.

“Worst triple date ever,” Lucy mumbles, feeling the strangers in this place looking at their table.

“Mama, mommy!” Lyra smiles happily as she runs up to their table, dragging Lily along with her. “Guess who I found?”

“No, no, no,” Lucy replies, shaking her head to stay in sweet denial. “This is not happening,” she whispers, not ready for this kind of reality.

“My soulmate,” Lyra announces, hugging Lily. “Her lips are so warm.”

“Oh snap,” Harley whistles. “Got it right on the first try, very impressive,” she says approvingly.

“Why does the universe hate us?” Lucy whispers in Astra’s ear. She can’t believe that their thirteen year old found her soulmate already, which is incredible, but also scary. They made peace with this first date thing, but she didn’t make peace with Lyra being kissed and that kiss being from her soulmate.

Ivy whistles a bridal tune and winks at Lucy.

“Lily is your soulmate?” Astra asks Lyra, who nods. She takes a deep breath and looks at her wife. “If they court, Harley and Ivy will be our family?”

Lucy sighs and nods, because that’s exactly what would happen in that case.

“I did not sign up for this,” Astra whispers, smiling at her wife.

“Is nobody going to be happy for us?” Lyra asks, offended.

“I’m happy for you two,” Harley answers, hugging both girls. “Superkid and Flowergirl, great match.”

“At least try to keep your voice down,” Lucy says to Harley, not needing this whole place to hear. “I’m happy for you as well, sweetie,” she whispers to Lyra, simply needing to process all of this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie has one arm draped over Alex’s stomach when she feels someone moving her arm a bit. She can hear her wife mumbling sleepily and when she opens her eyes, Jamie is looking at her. “Hey, munchkin,” she whispers, smiling at their daughter.

Alex opens her eyes and flicks the light on from her nightstand. “Jamie, why aren’t you in your bed sweetie?” she asks softly.

Jamie pouts and huddles closer to her parents. “I had a scary dream,” she answers sadly. “The boogeyman was going to eat me up and he was being really mean.”

“Aww, sweetheart,” Maggie whispers while wrapping her arms around Jamie. “It’s okay, it was just a dream.”

“I want to sleep here,” Jamie whispers, nuzzling herself against her mother’s shoulder.

Alex looks at their tiny daughter who is trying to hide her face in Maggie’s neck. “Okay,” she gives in, seeing her wife is going to accept anyway. “But only for one more night,” she adds.

Maggie bets Alex will be saying that again within a week because she always does. Together they keep Jamie safe, even from bad dreams.

Alex switches the light off and cuddles up with her wife and their daughter. “I love you both,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

“I love you too,” Maggie replies, “both of you.”

“Love, mammies,” Jamie whispers sleepily. She tangles one hand in Maggie’s hair and rests her other hand on Alex’s cheek.

Alex hums a lullaby in Italian, one that Maggie taught her and she listens how their daughter drifts off to sleep. Having this family is perfect and each time she looks at Jamie, she sees her wife. It’s a blessing to have a mini-version of Maggie around. Unfortunately, she can’t say no to either one of them, especially not when they give her that dimpled smile that’s too cute to resist.

“Being a parent is sweet, isn’t it?” Maggie asks her wife, whispering so she doesn’t disturb Jamie’s sleep.

“Yeah,” Alex breathes out, smiling as she looks at her wife. “Our daughter is perfect,” she whispers, happy that they have a child together. “I hope it takes a long time before she fully grows up.”

Maggie smiles at that, knowing exactly what her wife means. “She’ll always be our baby girl,” she says quietly. Now that she’s a mother, she understands why her father kept calling her his baby girl even when she became an adult.

“I know you’ve always been an only child,” Alex whispers, sharing her thoughts. “I used to be an only child as well until I was thirteen and then my parents adopted Kara. Up until that day I had always been fine being an only child because it meant I had nobody to compete with in any way. Then when my sister came along, I grew attached to her and realized that having a sibling felt nicer than being an only child. Did you ever wish you’d have had a sibling?”

“Sometimes I did want a sibling, but I was fine being an only child,” Maggie answers, not having minded it. “Since we got married, I got Kara and Lena as my sisters though, so that makes up for it.”

“I wonder how Jamie will feel about not having a sibling once she’s older,” Alex whispers, wondering if they really did make the right choice to stick to one child. They had always agreed to only have one child and not more.

“Hmm, I don’t think she will mind,” Maggie replies thoughtfully. “There are a bunch of kids in the family and the twins are only a week older than she is.”

“Ah yes, the twins,” Alex smiles as she thinks of Astra’s and Lucy’s twin girls.

“Yes, the two little munchkins who think our daughter is a doll to play with.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This location is neat, but I liked our old one,” Lucy says while they’re standing in a room at the DEO to train. It’s not like she needs much training anymore, but she likes it as a hobby and there’s always room for improvement, to push past her limits.

“Yeah, I liked our old location as well,” Alex agrees because the setup Astra used to bring them to was good. “It’s better than nothing though,” she reasons.

“It’s tough with the kryptonite emitters,” Lyra says, feeling weakened due to those green lights.

“That is how you learn, little darling,” Astra says to Lyra, though she also trains her daughter without kryptonite from time to time, usually not at the DEO.

“We could go to another room,” Kara suggests. “One without the kryptonite,” she adds.

“J’onn wants us to train here for a while,” Alex comments. “Now our strengths are about even, so it’ll be a fair fight.”

“Star can coach us,” Lucy suggests, for the sake of the good old days. “I’ll go up against Kar.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks, frowning. “If you go against my sister then that means you want me to go against Lyra,” she realizes. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about Lyra hurting you,” Lucy replies, grinning. “You should worry about her hurting you,” she points out, confident in Lyra’s skills.

“Pft as if,” Alex huffs, not believing that Lyra would be able to defeat her when she doesn’t have her full powers.

“I will prove my worth, cousin Alex,” Lyra says with determination.

“You’re going to get your ass kicked,” Lucy says to Alex, betting on it. “Lyra has been training with Star for two years, she’s good.”

“Everyone should be careful,” Kara warns, not wanting anyone to get hurt. “I can’t stay too long,” she says, since Lena is watching Rose, Kai and Faye by herself. “Lena will need me.”

“I wonder how Mags is handling the twins,” Lucy says, sharing her thoughts. She dropped Sirius, Alura and Mayara off at Maggie’s apartment to let her babysit them.

“She loves kids, I’m sure she’s fine,” Alex replies, not worried about it. She’s sure her wife will be able to handle four children for a while.

Lucy would have dropped them off at Lena’s place, but she already has her hands full with three children, one being a moody teenager.

“Less talking, more training,” Astra reprimands, narrowing her eyes. In moments like this, she feels like General Astra again, even if it only lasts a little while.

“Sir yes sir,” Lucy replies teasingly. She catches Astra’s wrist when her wife makes a move to attack. “I wasn’t distracted, Star,” she says smugly. “I’m always on guard, like you taught me.”

Astra clears her throat and glances down at the knife that’s in her other hand, which is held near Lucy’s stomach. “You were saying?” she asks, enjoying this.

“Okay fine, I was a tiny bit distracted,” Lucy admits.

“If I was an enemy you would be bleeding,” Astra replies, wanting Lucy to be more cautious.

“Well, so would you,” Lucy points out, tapping her own knife against the back of Astra’s neck. She draws her wife closer and kisses her, feeling happy to know they were both distracted.

Kara clears her throat, waiting to start their training. “Luce, you said you’d train with me?” she asks, ready to begin.

“Yup,” Lucy answers, getting ready to start. She tucks her knife away so she can use the martial arts skills she’s been taught.

Lyra kicks her leg up high against Alex’s, trying to kick her down. She ducks when her cousin takes a swing at her.

Alex grasps Lyra’s arm and pulls her cousin towards her, holding her arm wrapped around her body while Lyra tries to wriggle herself free. “Sorry, kid,” she says apologetically. “You’re good, but I’ve been training more years than you have. We can go in a room without kryptonite to continue though.”

“I really wouldn’t do that,” Lucy warns Alex, finding that a bad idea. “She’s going to floor you.”

“I like a challenge,” Alex replies, aware that Lyra can best her when kryptonite isn’t involved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, alas.


	74. Chapter 74

Lena preheats the oven so it’ll be warm enough when she puts the cookies inside of them. She knows Faye enjoys baking cookies, mostly because she gets to decorate and eat them afterwards. Kai helped, as usual and made sure they were getting the recipe right. Even though her son is only nine years old so far, she’s been trying to teach him how to cook a bit, although he oftentimes watches. Rose has been grumpy and has hardly put her phone down for longer than five seconds at a time and she knows her oldest daughter is still unhappy about being grounded.

“They’re all done, mama,” Faye says, smiling up at her mother. “Can we put them in the oven now?”

“Yes, I’ll put them in the oven,” Lena answers, because she doesn’t want Faye to burn her hands. “We can play a board game while we wait for the cookies to be ready,” she suggests.

“Board games are lame,” Rose replies, huffing without looking up from her phone. “I’d rather go outside to do something fun with my friends.”

“You can do that when you’re not grounded anymore,” Lena points out, hoping Rose has been learning her lesson that she’s too young to drink.

“Whatever, I’m not going to play some board game,” Rose grumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Rose, please play with us,” Faye says sweetly, trying to take her sister’s phone away. “Pleaseeeee?”

“Ugh, fine,” Rose answers, taking a seat at the kitchen table to play a board game, but only because Faye wants her to. “Which game are we going to play?”

“Junior trivial pursuit,” Kai suggests. “Can we, mama?” he asks with hopeful eyes.

“Okay,” Lena answers, agreeing. “But we will play in teams,” she adds, since Faye is shy from being seven years old. “Faye is with me,” she decides, because that seems fair.

“We’re not going to let you win easily just because you’re smart,” Rose warns her mother.

Lena smiles and starts the game so they can play. She lets Faye roll the dice and move the pie over the board.

Rose takes a card to ask the first question to her mother and her sister. “In finding Nemo, what is Nemo’s dad called?” she asks. “Is it a, Marvin. B, Marlin or c, Martin?”

“Marlin!” Faye answers enthusiastically.

“Correct,” Rose replies proudly.

“Did you hear how smart I am, mama?” Faye asks happily.

“Yes, I heard,” Lena answers, smiling at her youngest daughter. “You’re a very clever little girl.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie chuckles at the way Sirius’ eyes widen when the girls try to put makeup on him. That poor kid, but she’s glad that Alura and Mayara aren’t pulling Jamie back and forth this time. She hadn’t minded when Lucy had dropped the twins and Sirius off at her apartment because she knows Lena would be overwhelmed too much given she’s already watching over three children.

“No lipstick,” Sirius says, pushing Alura’s hand away when his sister is about to apply lipstick.

“But I want to make you pretty,” Alura replies, pouting.

“Boys don’t wear lipstick,” Sirius says stubbornly.

“Some do,” Maggie comments, because it all depends from one person to the other.

“Okay, cousin Maggie,” Sirius sighs. “But I don’t like lipstick,” he states.

“You heard the little man, girls,” Maggie says to Alura, Mayara and Jamie. “No lipstick.”

“Can we put lipstick on you?” Mayara asks Maggie.

“Yes, of course,” Maggie answers, not minding. She can wash it off later when they’re done or when the twins and Sirius go home again.

“We’re going to turn you into a princess,” Alura says while Maggie sits down on the floor.

Maggie smiles as the girls start putting makeup onto her face. She can feel Jamie is trying to braid her hair, keyword being trying. “Are you trying to paint my nose red?” she asks Alura who is smearing red lipstick against her nose.

“Rudolph has a red nose,” Alura answers. She sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth to continue her artwork.

“Ah so I’m going to be a princess and a reindeer,” Maggie replies, letting the girls go ahead. She can see Sirius is grinning at her and can barely hold in a laugh. “It’s your turn next, little man,” she warns teasingly.

“Is not,” Sirius replies, staring at Maggie. “I’m the supervisor.”

“Oh, I see,” Maggie says, amused. “That’s a very important job. Do you think you have what it takes?”

Sirius nods and tries to flex his arms. “I’m very strong,” he says proudly.

“Yes, you’re the strongest seven year old I know,” Maggie replies with a bright smile.

Sirius smiles back, but then he frowns. “Hey… I’m the only seven year old you know,” he says, pouting.

“I see you’ve got your parents’ wisdom,” Maggie comments, surprised that Sirius figured that one out so quickly.

“Shhh, don’t talk,” Mayara hushes. She hums while she takes some purple lipstick to smear on Maggie’s lips.

“I’m going to paint her nails,” Alura says while she takes one of Maggie’s hands.

Maggie wonders what she’ll look like when the girls are done since Jamie is turning her hair into a bird’s nest, Alura smeared red lipstick on her nose, Mayara applied purple lipstick on her lips and Alura is reaching for green nail polish. Great, by the time her wife gets home she’ll look like Frankenstein’s bride.

“I’ll go get jewelry for you,” Sirius says, wanting to help the girls.

“What is this?” Mayara asks curiously, toying with the necklace around Maggie’s neck.

“That’s a necklace my dad gave me nine years ago,” Maggie answers. “I always wear it and my wife has the other half around her neck,” she explains, fond of the memory.

“Cousin Maggie, when do you know you love someone?” Sirius asks, tilting his head to the side while he looks at Maggie. “I mean like when a girl loves a boy or when a girl loves a girl or when a boy loves a boy.”

Maggie chuckles when she sees that the girls got lost in Sirius’ explanation. For four year olds it would be a lot to take in and to grasp, but someday they will. “It’s a certain feeling which you’ll feel when the time is right,” she answers, settling for that.

“Your answer lacks details,” Sirius replies, putting his hands on his hips. “Mommy and mama weren’t clear either.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Maggie promises.

“How did you know you love cousin Alex?” Sirius asks, his curiosity growing.

Maggie sees the girls sitting down in front of her, apparently wanting to hear that story as well. “Once upon a time there was a girl who thought soulmates only existed in fantasies,” she begins, trying not to make it too complicated. “Then one day she met another girl, fierce and strong, and beautiful, and smart.”

“That’s you and cousin Alex!” Sirius points out, smiling for getting it right.

“The girls would spend a lot of time together to become very good friends,” Maggie continues. “The girl who didn’t believe in soulmates was secretly hurt on the inside, but her wounds healed and then the other girl kissed her and-”

“Ewww,” Alura and Mayara reply, cutting Maggie off.

“The girls married and they had a cute little princess together,” Maggie goes on. “Now they will live happily ever after.”

“But how did you know it was love?” Sirius asks, still confused.

“Okay, let’s see,” Maggie answers, thinking about it. “Have you seen the way your mama looks at your mommy?”

“Yes, her eyes get all sparkly,” Sirius answers, nodding. “She looks at mommy like her whole face is smiling.”

“When someone looks at you like that, it is love,” Maggie explains. “When you don’t need to watch the stars at night because you see them in someone else’s eyes, it’s love.”

“That’s really cheesy, cousin Maggie,” Sirius comments, scrunching his nose up.

The door opens and Alex walks in, who stops in her tracks when her wife turns around. “Oh my god,” she laughs, clutching a hand to her stomach when she sees Maggie looks like the worst clown she ever came across. “I’m so taking a picture of this,” she says, fishing her phone from her pocket. “Finally I’m getting revenge for that time you showed everyone a picture of me with my thumb in my mouth.”

“Exhibit b,” Maggie says to Alura, Mayara, Jamie and Sirius when she points at her wife. “Love.”

“What did you teach them this time?” Alex asks quietly as she walks up to Maggie. She kisses her wife, ignoring how the twins pretend to gag. “I’m happy to see you had a good time with the kids.”

“Oh, I just taught them something about love and told them a story about soulmates,” Maggie whispers casually.

“Ah yes, the story about the optimist and the pessimist,” Alex comments teasingly.

“Realist, babe,” Maggie corrects her wife. “Skeptical, maybe, but never a pessimist,” she whispers, because she wasn’t _that_ bad. “You’ve got purple lipstick on your lips now.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hums, nudging Maggie’s nose. “How do I look now?”

Maggie smiles while she hears the girls and Sirius giggle. “You look like Rudolph got an assistant,” she answers, happy with how silly Alex can be. “I’ve enjoyed watching Sirius and the girls today. It makes me dream about having more than one child,” she admits, even though they settled for only having one child.

“Fat chance,” Alex replies whilst shaking her head. “Our family has enough kids to babysit.”

“What if I ask really nicely?” Maggie asks, secretly hoping she can convince Alex. Watching the children has been giving her baby fever again, as her wife would call it.

“Then I’ll say no, really nicely,” Alex answers, smiling while her wife pouts.

“Mhmm, we’ll see about that,” Maggie whispers, not convinced that Alex will continue to say no.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Kara says happily while she hugs Faye. There’s a tear in her eye because she can hardly believe that her youngest daughter turned seven already.

“Thank you, mommy,” Faye whispers, hugging her mother tightly. She lets go so she can say something to the guests. “Hi, everyone,” she says with a bright smile.

“You look cute,” Alex says to Faye, loving her blue little dress which brings out her blue eyes. She knows her niece isn’t related to Kara by blood, but the resemblance is striking.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Eliza says to Faye, crouching down to hug her.

“Thank you, grandma,” Faye replies politely.

“I like the decorations,” Harley says while she looks around. “Kar, did you do this?”

“Most of it, but the children helped,” Kara answers, since it wasn’t only her doing.

Lucy sighs when she sees Lyra sitting down next to Lily, the two of them whispering to each other and giggling. Nope, she’s not used to it yet.

The doorbell rings and Kara walks at a fast pace towards it to go open it. “Hey, we’re glad you’re here,” she says with a friendly smile.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Raven replies, smiling as she takes Veronica’s hand in hers. “According to Harley and Ivy we were allowed to bring a few people,” she says with uncertainty.

“Oh,” Kara says, surprised. “That’s the first I hear about that.” She didn’t tell Harley and Ivy anything about being allowed to bring extra people and she’s sure Lena didn’t say something like that either.

“I told you so,” Veronica says to Raven with a knowing smile.

“It’s okay,” Kara says quickly, not wanting to be rude. “There’s enough cake and everything. Your friends can come in,” she continues while she steps out of the way. It’s not an issue that Veronica and Raven brought guests since there already are lots of guests anyway.

“This is Clarke and Lexa,” Raven says, introducing her friends. “And these are their kids, Aden, Tris, Jake, Charlotte and Costia.”

Kara nods and smiles when they all enter. Okay, everyone should be here now. She just shut the door when she hears a knock. When she opens the door, her jaw drops. “You,” she whispers, shocked, laying eyes upon the one person she probably would have expected last.

“Me,” Sara replies with a small smile.

“Sara,” Kara whispers, rubbing her eyes to make sure she’s not seeing things that aren’t there. “It’s been six years.”

“I know,” Sara confirms, nodding. “I missed all of you.”

“But… you went to another earth and now you’re… here,” Kara replies, still shocked. “Err, come in, everyone is going to be surprised to see you.”

Lucy gasps when she sees Sara stepping into the living room. “S?” she asks, very surprised.

“Luce,” Sara replies. “It’s good to see you,” she says, smiling when Lucy hugs her.

“S, meet Alura and Mayara,” Lucy says while she proudly points at her twins. “Maybe you already knew about them,” she whispers in Sara’s ear, considering her friend knew Lyra was going to be in danger that one day.

Kara watches how Kai starts talking with one of the children Raven brought along from Raven’s friends. She hopes her son doesn’t plan to think about dating and such yet. Having to deal with Rose in that area is enough.

Sara follows Maggie when she goes to the bathroom. “Hey,” she says, closing the door and turning the water from the sink on.

“Hey, I know we haven’t seen each other for six years, but do you mind?” Maggie asks, needing to go to the toilet.

“I just want to say congratulations,” Sara replies, smiling as she glances down.

“How do you know?” Maggie asks, quietly, shocked. “You’ve seen the future…,” she answers before Sara can. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell the others yet that I’m pregnant,” she whispers. “I haven’t even told Alex the good news yet,” she admits. She only found out herself yesterday that the procedure worked and she’s happy her wife had said yes to have a second child, even though initially Alex used to say no.

“How do you feel about being pregnant with triplets?” Sara asks curiously.

“Triplets?” Maggie asks with wide eyes. “I’m expecting triplets?”

“Oh,” Sara says, her eyes widening and then narrowing. “I thought you already knew.”

“Alex is going to kill me,” Maggie groans, because she agreed with her wife two would be it without further discussion, but it turns out they’ll have four children instead.

“I think it will be the other way around when you find out how extra protective she will be,” Sara comments, amused. “She is going to protect those girls like her life depends on it.”

“Girls?” Maggie asks as a smile appears on her face. “I’m pregnant with three girls?”

“I should really stop talking now,” Sara whispers, face palming.

“No, please, say more,” Maggie insists. “I want to hear more about the future.”

“People aren’t supposed to know their future,” Sara replies, opening the door. “You had to go to the toilet and I’m going back to the party.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Faye laughs when music plays while her sister is dancing with her. “This is my favorite birthday party,” she says, liking it a lot.

“You say that every year, Faye,” Rose replies, lightly rolling her eyes.

“She’s my baby,” Alura says when she pulls Jamie towards her.

“No,” Mayara says, tugging at Jamie. “She’s my baby.”

“Mine,” Alura whines.

“Nooo, mine,” Mayara whines even louder.

“Mine,” Alex says as she scoops Jamie into her arms. “Jamie is not a doll to play with and I know that she’s really tiny and cute, but it’s not nice to pull her back and forth,” she says, aware that her daughter is a head shorter than the twins.

“Aww, now you made them pout,” Maggie comments, amused to see the twins trying to get their way. She’s sure Lucy and Astra have their hands full with them, though in some months they’ll have their hands full as well with their triplets, which she has yet to tell her wife about.

“Girls, play nicely,” Astra says calmly to Alura and Mayara.

“Yes, mama,” the twins reply, sighing.

“Do you want to see my new doll?” Faye asks Alura and Mayara.

“I will hold her hand first,” Alura says to Mayara while she takes one of Faye’s hands. “She’s my friend.”

“She’s my friend,” Mayara parrots, taking Faye’s free hand.

Lena chuckles as Faye doesn’t get the chance to show her dolls to the twins, who are suddenly more interested to play with her daughter. “Our family is great,” she whispers to her wife.

“Mhmm, it is,” Kara agrees, wrapping her wife in her arms. She kisses Lena’s cheek, to keep the public display of affection at a minimum for the sake of having guests.

M’gann and J’onn are discussing where they will live together and which one of them will move.

Winn is trying to keep Mike’s hands off of him, telling him they shouldn’t do that when they’re not alone.

Elvira and Angelo are tied up in a conversation with Eliza and Jeremiah about places they have traveled to and places they still plan to see.

“How long are you staying?” Lucy asks Sara, having missed her friend. She honestly didn’t think she was ever going to see Sara again, so it’s a nice surprise that she showed up. Six years ago when Sara left, she’d been so sure it meant goodbye.

“Only for a few hours,” Sara answers. “I’ll visit whenever I can,” she promises.

“It’s a shame you have to leave again so soon,” Lucy replies, wishing they could catch up on lost time, but six years isn’t easy to catch up on. “Don’t wait six years again though,” she comments lightly.

“I won’t,” Sara promises. “Five years,” she comments teasingly.

“If I don’t see you at least once every year I’ll scream,” Lucy says jokingly, though she does hope to see Sara at least once a year and preferably more.

Alex sits down next to Raven’s friends. “Five kids, huh?” she asks, picking in somewhere. Personally she can’t ever imagine having that many. Her limit is definitely two children, as she agreed with Maggie. It used to be one, but her wife turns out to be quite persuasive.

“Yes,” Lexa answers with a soft smile. “Clarke and I always wanted to have a big family.”

“Hmm, I see,” Alex replies, glancing briefly at the five children. She can tell Clarke and Lexa are a bit older than she is, probably by a few years, close to Lena’s age. “How old are they?” she asks curiously.

“Aden is our oldest, he’s twelve,” Clarke answers. “Tris is eleven, Jake is nine, Costia is seven and little Charlotte is five,” she explains while pointing at her children. “Jake is named after my father who passed away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex replies, unable to imagine what it’s like to lose a parent.

“It’s been a decade,” Clarke sighs, a small smile on her face.

“We named Costia after a girl I used to know,” Lexa says, holding her wife’s hand. “She passed as well.”

“We appreciate being here,” Clarke says, changing the topic. “Our children were looking forward to meet the children of your family.”

“I think Aden is getting along with Kai,” Alex points out, noticing that they’re talking and she can see her nephew is also talking to Tris and Costia.

Lucy catches Sara frowning at Lyra. “She met her soulmate,” she explains, sighing. “Lily is Ivy’s little sister.”

“How are you coping with that?” Sara asks curiously. “You don’t seem too happy about it.”

“Well, Lyra is thirteen,” Lucy answers, for starters. “I just thought I’d have more time before I’d have to deal with all of that.”

“How do you feel about that?” Sara asks Astra.

“Strange,” Astra answers, her hand resting on Lucy’s knee. “It is different and new.”

“It’s always only a matter of time before children spread their wings and leave the nest,” Sara replies, smiling a bit. She’s happy to see that Lyra is alive because in the future she had seen, which she warned Lucy about six years ago, Lyra had died at the hands of Cadmus two years ago.

Rose crosses her arms over her chest while she looks at Lyra and Lily. “It’s so unfair. I can’t even go out on a date while Lyra has a girlfriend,” she grumbles. “I’m three years older than her.”

“Your day will come, Rose,” Lena says, caressing Rose’s cheek. “And the age difference between Lyra and Lily isn’t as big as it is between you and Austin.”

“It’s still unfair, I’m being treated like a kid while she’s treated like a mini-adult,” Rose replies, wanting to go out.

“I’ll tell you what,” Lena says, compromising. “If it’s a proper date that doesn’t include drinking, you can go out with Austin.”

“You’re the best,” Rose replies excitedly, flinging her arms around her mother’s neck.

“Time for the birthday cake!!!” Kara announces loudly. “Faye, sweetie, come here.”

Faye’s eyes widen at the sight of her birthday cake which has ten layers and lots of candles on it, way more than seven candles. “Um…,” she says hesitantly, wondering how she’ll blow all of those candles out.

“Candles,” Lexa gasps. “Clarke, look, candles,” she says to her wife. “We should buy some. I have seen a cute little candle shop on our way here.”

“Lexa, no,” Clarke replies while shaking her head at her wife. “We’re not going candle shopping again.”

Lena smiles and puts a smaller cake down in front of Faye, one that has seven candles. “Mommy was teasing you,” she says, since they don’t expect their daughter to blow out an insane amount of candles.

Kara stands behind Faye and wraps her arms around her. “Blow your candles out and make a wish, sweetie,” she whispers.

Faye blows as hard as she can until her seven candles are out. “I wish this family will stay together forever,” she whispers, crossing her fingers. “El mayarah.”

Kara and Lena smile at their youngest daughter. “El mayarah,” they repeat quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has read this and stuck around through this journey, thank you. It's been pleasant to write this and I'll miss it. Not gonna lie, I did kind of mention certain things on purpose because I've been on the fence with whether I'd continue or not. The problem is that I haven't really outlined any further ideas for this story, aside from a very small one. In general I'd say it's a wrap, but who knows. If I do continue this, I would need to outline the story further and I think I already exhausted the story quite a bit. We'll see. :)
> 
> The part about Maggie spending time with Jamie and the twins is what inspired me to mention her being pregnant with triplets to leave a window open for more fluff if I do continue. And of course I had to throw Sara back in, I missed her. About the Clexa candle thing, I couldn't resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
